


High School

by Twiggnberries



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, High School, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 166,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twiggnberries/pseuds/Twiggnberries
Summary: High school bullshit.
Relationships: Danny Desai/Lacey Porter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 2





	1. Ghosteen

Lacey heard squeals followed by gasps and ending with a flurry of movement and excitement. The smell of smoke hit her in the face as she approached Danny’s bedroom. Was he smoking? Lacey opened the door, faint wisps of smoke rolled around in the sunlight streaming through his window.

“Oh fuck! Lacey, please don’t freak out. It’s not what it looks like, I swear to god.” Danny stuttered, hands outstretched in front of him as if he were trying to freeze time or calm her down with some invisible energy pouring from his fingertips, “I can’t believe this is happening right now.” He added, completely exasperated. 

Lacey stood there, mouth open slightly as her brain tried to reconcile what her eyes were seeing. Her hand never left the doorknob, her body holding onto it for dear life. 

Danny was standing in his bedroom, shirtless, belt hanging open on his jeans which were now down around his ankles. Regina smiled coyly as she slowly climbed from her knees and searched for her shirt.

Lacey decided that this had to be exactly what it looked like.

“This isn’t what it looks like?!” 

“No, I wasn’t—“ Danny bent down and yanked his pants back up quickly.

“You’re half naked in your bedroom with Regina—“

“Regina, a little help here?” Danny begged.

Regina sighed as she threw Lacey the scrap of fabric that was left of her pink shirt.

“Danny set us on fire.” Regina rolled her eyes as she rifled through Danny’s drawers for another shirt to throw on.

“What?!” Lacey whipped back around to Danny who had moved to open his windows.

“We were working on Benson’s science project.” Danny waived his hands around the now blackened table top. “I fucked up and the accelerator sprayed everywhere and then I reached to grab the towel and I hit the thing and the ashes went everywhere and, yeah, I lit us both on fire.”

Lacey curled her lips into her mouth and tried to hold in her laugh, bringing her hand up quickly to hide her dimples. Danny watched her reaction and shook his head.

“It’s not funny, Lacey! I could have burned the house down!” He objected.

Regina couldn’t hold her laughter anymore, “I’m the one who’s stuck with him as a science partner. Fuck your house, Danny, you could have killed us!” She grumbled.

“Hey!” 

“Who pulls their pants down when their shirt’s on fire anyway?!” Regina threw her hands up, “I’m out. Lace, don’t worry, I don’t want your freak boyfriend.” She laughed, pulling one of Danny’s band t-shirts over her body.

“Wait, where are you going?! We need to finish this project.” Danny pleaded.

“I’m cutting my losses here, Desai. We’ll try again, tomorrow?”

“I guess—“ Danny sighed.

“I’ll wear something more fire retardant.” Regina rolled her eyes before storming out of Danny’s room and slamming the door behind her.

“More what?” Danny asked himself quietly.

Danny flipped a new shirt open in his hands and moved to slide it over his head. Lacey reached over and pulled it out of his hands gently, stepping in front of him and running her hands down his chest.

Danny stared at her, eyes laser focused on hers. She smiled up at him and leaned forward to capture his lips. Danny pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly as they made out.

Lacey dropped the shirt and slid her hands up into Danny’s long hair, bunching it possessively. Danny shuddered against her, thinking about taking this further. They always thought about it.

Lacey’s hands went to his now refastened belt buckle and sent his jeans thudding back to the floor. The tent in Danny’s boxers eliciting a primal confirmation in Lacey that they were ready to make this happen.

She slid a hand down and rubbed Danny through the thin fabric, earning a deep husky grunt from him before he removed her hand. He reluctantly pulled his mouth back from Lacey’s with a small smack, the frustration on her face unmistakable.

“These hands,” Danny lifted her roving hand to his mouth for a kiss, “are trouble.” He said softly.

They’d been here before. Lacey wanted more from Danny, so much more. All of it. Danny wanted it too, both of them talking for hours on end about the subject. It seemed so easy, obvious. Lacey had made it clear that she was ready whenever he decided to finally move forward. She tried, all the time, to push him further. Danny was always the one to pull them back, slow things down.

Danny and Lacey had grown up together. Their families were close. They went camping together, built forts together. All of the things that best friends and neighborhood kids do together.

At some point, when they were 12, Lacey had noticed someone else. Danny was crushed and didn’t know why. He watched as Lacey bubbled on about the other kid and let their own connection fade. It lasted for a week before Lacey saw the other kid talking to another girl at the middle school dance. 

She had cried in Danny’s arms. He did his best to support her, not knowing exactly what she needed from him. He would have done anything to get her to stop crying. It was then they shared their first kiss.

They shared many firsts after that. They started high school together, got their driver’s licenses together. He took her to the homecoming dances and finally, during the summer before their junior year, he formally asked her to be his girlfriend.

It was always assumed that they were together, even when they were still just best friends. They had been together for so long they completed each other’s sentences. They answered on behalf of each other when the other wasn’t there, they were basically an old married couple.

Danny had been oblivious to the world around him that he should have been present for. At a time when most teenagers are chasing attention from each other, Danny’s soul rested in knowing he had Lacey. He was kind, mature and calm, something the other girls swooned over. 

Danny had grown from a high energy kid who loved soccer into a young man with all of the outward appearance of a stereotypical heartthrob. Everyone tried fiercely to sway him, but Danny paid them nothing. For some reason, his content devotion to Lacey made him even more attractive.

It was very much the same for Lacey. She had always loved to get dirty and play sports. Her mother had tried for years to get Lacey into ballet or anything else considered a bit more feminine. Lacey didn’t mind either way, but the choice was always up to Danny. She wanted to do everything together so if he didn’t want to do it too, Lacey didn’t either. So, they built forts and played soccer. They shared a love for the outdoors and their families indulged them with co-camping trips together every summer.

Lacey was always beautiful, but her transition into a young woman was truly something to talk about. She was radiant, glowing skin and twinkling eyes. Her personality was open and bright and she had lots of magnetic positive energy.

Since everyone knew she was taken, Lacey never received date offers. Instead, the conversations were always just other people checking to see how Danny was doing. She would always smile and say they were still going strong, sending her suitors away dejected, but still happy that she was happy.

Once Danny had made his romantic feelings about Lacey known, their parents jumped in to play defense. They had known for years that Danny and Lacey were inseparable. They hadn’t fought it, they were great kids and the families loved each of them as if they were their own. Danny and Lacey had always felt they could go to any of them if they ever needed something. All four of them were their parents.

They had to endure the sex talk together, sitting rigidly next to each other as they faced their parents for what felt like hours. Samuel and Judy Porter were both lawyers, they plead their case. Danny was open and honest with them about his feelings, confirming they had totally wanted a physical relationship but had not ventured there yet.

Lacey had sunk so far into the couch at his admissions she was hoping they couldn’t see her anymore. They talked about birth control and pregnancy and what was expected of them, all of it. It wasn’t until the end of the meeting that the four adults laid down their unified ground rules: They were not to have sex while they were still living at home.

The thought hung heavy in the air. Danny hadn’t expected them to embrace their sex life with open arms, but he also hadn’t expected a complete shut out either. Samuel Porter in particular connected with Danny, explaining how much he trusted them together. He added to the rules: If they were ever caught in any compromising situations, they would no longer be allowed to see each other while they were still living at home.

Karen and Vikram Desai were way more lenient when it came to this stuff, Danny knew. Still, as he searched their faces during the discussion he realized they had all obviously agreed on these terms ahead of time. The rules from the Desai’s added to the complexity of their new relationship: Doors open at all times, no being home alone together, new curfew of 11 pm.

Danny was terrified of losing her. Now that they had these rules, there were more obstacles for him to work through. For one, the thought of getting caught and not being allowed to see her again scared him enough to keep his hands off of her.

The other side of it was, Lacey was dominate. She never shied away from what she wanted, and if it were up to her, they’d have sex all the time. Danny alone worked to balance how far they could go, how far they should go, and when they needed to stop their explorations. It was exhausting.

Lacey was pissed they had to be so formal in the first place. She didn’t feel like they needed to explain themselves to anyone. The worst part about telling their parents was that their physical connection went backward. Before they told their parents, they had already seen each other naked. They had fooled around and knew every inch of each other. Once the rules were established, Danny pulled them back to just kissing.

The summer before their senior year had been difficult. Instead of their usual camping trip, getting dirty with messy hair and sweats, their parents took them to Hawaii. Everything sparkled, and there was a lot less clothing. 

They had officially been together for over a year at that point and had not allowed a single slip up in front of their parents. Because of this, the pair had earned a little more freedom. The Porters and the Desais dressed up on their last night in Hawaii and went out for a couple’s date leaving Danny and Lacey alone together in paradise. 

The night proved eventful, Danny and Lacey finally learning what each other tasted like. It took everything in Danny to stop after that. They showered together after and curled up to watch movies in the living room of the Airbnb as they had promised they would. When their parents returned, Danny and Lacey were passed out back to back on the floor. Karen covered them up and decided to let them sleep.

As they began senior year, things really began to heat up between them. Most of their friends had been sexually active and every interaction between them was dripping with tension. After their parents watched the way they interacted in Hawaii, they were convinced it was safe to allow them to be alone together for short amounts of time and eased that rule.

With the added time they were allowed, Lacey tried even harder to get her prude boyfriend to play with her. Lacey was starving, ready for new things or to at least be able to see her boyfriend naked again. Now today, seeing Danny without a shirt on flipped a switch inside of her.

Lacey pulled her hand back and continued to rub Danny’s chest.

“Regina got to see more of you than I can.” Lacey pouted.

Danny shrugged, “It was necessary, and anyway, you’re seeing it now.”

“Where’s your mom?” Lacey bit her lip.

“She’s at the store,” Danny pulled Lacey back into a tight squeeze, “We don’t have long.” 

Lacey slipped to her knees and sat back on her heels. She stared up at him expectantly, waiting patiently.

“What’re you—“ Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

“Let me do it, Danny? Please?” She reached up to his belt again, ready to undo his pants for the third time. 

Danny swallowed hard and reached down to grab her arms. He pulled her back up while shaking his head no. Lacey sighed, picking up his shirt and pushing it into his chest.

“Fine, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lacey began walking toward the door.

Danny put the shirt on this time, readjusting his pants that pulled so tightly against his erection.

“You’re leaving? You just got here, Lace.”

“Well, what else am I staying for?” She rolled her eyes.

“Hey, hey—whoa. What else are you staying for?” Danny leveled her with a steely glare, “Is this all we are?”

Lacey blew out her breath and turned to respond when her phone rang, “Hi Daddy. I’m with Danny. Yes, the door’s open.” She rolled her eyes, “She’s at the store. No. Yes. I know!” Lacey flopped down on Danny’s bed as she listened to her father prattle on about boundaries, “Fine, it’s no problem. Love you too, bye.” Lacey said in a snarky tone before hanging up.

“How long this time?” Danny asked.

“I’m going with two minutes.” Lacey said through the arms she had crossed over her face.

Danny walked over to his bedroom door and opened it, securing it in place with the door stopper before he heard his phone ring.

“You were right. Hey Mom. Yes, she’s here. Of course not. The door is open. Regina’s gone, we’re done for today. Yeah she’s right here, hang on.” 

Danny held the phone out toward Lacey, she accepted it and took a deep breath, “Hi Karen. Like, ten minutes ago. No. Um, sure I guess? Chocolate. Okay. We will. Love you too, bye.”

Danny raised his eyebrows, accepting the phone back from Lacey.

“We’re baking cookies together.” Lacey grumbled and laid back on the bed, “She’s going to be later, another hour.” Lacey added, “Where’s pop?”

“He’s on a work trip.” Danny said, reservation in his voice. He was still hurt from before, “C’mon, I’ll walk you out.” He tapped her leg. She didn’t move.

“I’ll be 18 next month. Still can’t have sex.” Lacey said, arms still covering her face.

“They don’t want to be grandparents yet, Lace.” Danny looked around at his trashed room, “Honestly, I’m not so sure they’re wrong. I did almost commit arson because I sprayed my liquid all over myself and another girl.” Danny laughed, Lacey giggled too.

“You’re focusing on the wrong things. Do you love me?” He asked her, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Of course I do. I just feel trapped, we used to do more. We’re stuck and I want more, I need more.”

Danny sighed and rubbed his face. Lacey’s phone rang again.

“Hi Daddy. Yes I spoke with Karen. An hour. The door is open. A picture? Okay, hang on. Danny, come here.” Lacey took a shot of her and Danny by the open door and sent it immediately. “Can we just,” Lacey took a breath, “Danny and I need to talk.” She said solemnly to her dad as she hung up. 

Danny didn’t like that.

“Lacey, you know how I feel about you, nothing has changed for me. Are you in a different place?” Danny asked nervously.

“Nothing has changed for me either, Danny. That’s the problem.”

“I know what you want, we just have to wait a little longer. It’s not like it’ll be like this forever. You can’t wait six more months?”

Lacey let out a harsh chuckle at that, “We need to talk about six months from now.”

“Okay, whats on your mind?” Danny’s heart began pounding in his chest.

“Are we still going to different colleges?”

“That was the plan, right? Columbia and NYU.”

Lacey sighed, “We’re not going to have each other. I’m scared of that.”

“It’ll be different, sure, but we’ll still be there for each other. We’ll still be in the same city.”

“I think we should break up.” Lacey said, face fixed on a random point on the ground. 

Silence overtook Danny’s room. He felt sick. Eventually he stood and paced back and forth trying to understand why she had decided now was the time to crush his very existence. They didn’t talk again.

An hour later Karen poked her head into Danny’s room, spotting Danny passed out on his bean bag on the floor and Lacey sleeping at the foot of Danny’s bed. She smiled and tiptoed away to leave them be. She returned at dinner time to wake Lacey.

“Mrs. Desai? Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, I fell asleep. Is my dad mad?” Lacey sat up, eyes half shut.

“No sweetheart, I called him, you’re fine. Dinner’s almost ready, and I still need help with those cookies.” Karen pulled her up and the two women went to spend some time together.

“Why does Danny’s room smell like smoke?” Karen’s forehead wrinkled in worry.

“Danny’s a disaster with science projects. He set himself on fire today—“ Lacey cringed.

Karen shook her head, “I knew it was going to be something like that.” 

Karen watched a typically graceful, bubbly Lacey fumble with the cookie supplies in silence.

“What’s got you and Danny so sleepy today? Everything alright?”

“We broke up.” Lacey said quietly, not looking up from the bowl she was measuring ingredients into.

“You—broke up? Like, you’re not in a relationship anymore?”

“That’s right. We both just sort of shut down after, I don’t remember when we fell asleep.”

Karen was setting the table for three and paused to give Lacey a big hug, “I’m sorry, honey. Can I ask why? You have been together so long, was there really anything left that you two couldn’t work out?”

Lacey shrugged, not keeping eye contact, “We want different things. I just figured we’d be better off getting it over with now. We’ll need time to adjust to being apart before we start at separate colleges.” Lacey nodded, trying to convince herself she made the right decision.

“It wasn’t mutual.” Danny’s voice cut through the kitchen as he strolled in, hands folded protectively across his chest, “So this is really happening?” Danny asked Lacey.

Lacey didn’t say anything back.

“Why are you still here then? You don’t want me, leave.”

“Danny!” Karen scolded her only child.

Lacey fixed him with an empty stare and nodded, “He’s right.” Lacey carefully wrapped the cookie dough, a recipe she had made with Karen a thousand times, and placed it in the fridge.

Lacey’s tears began when she watched Danny remove the third place setting from the kitchen table. He put everything away neatly and carried the dinner platters to the table for him and his mother.

Karen looked on as Danny watched Lacey crumble and made no move to comfort her.

“You’re the one who ended this, not me. Why are you the one crying?!” He griped.

“I’m sorry, Danny.” She sniffled.

“You didn’t even talk to me first, you didn’t give us a chance to fix it!” Danny’s voice cracked, “You’re my best friend, Lacey. How am I just supposed to—“ 

Danny waved his hand around, grasping for the right words. He realized he lost her in that moment and his tears finally came. Karen gave him a big hug this time as Lacey watched her even tempered best friend break down because of her. She had hurt him.

“You’re still my best friend, Danny. We’ll always be friends.”

Danny pulled back sharply from Karen and marched over to her, “No! I don’t need friends that hurt me, that give up on me.” He said through gritted teeth, “If you’re walking away, I want nothing more to do with you.” 

“Danny, let’s just all calm down—“ Karen tried.

“People break up, Danny. Why can’t we stay friends?”

“Your reason for the break up is total bullshit!”

“Danny! Language.”

“It’s Archie, isn’t it?! You like him, and he’ll absolutely sleep with you. That’s it, isn’t it?!”

“Fuck you!”

“Lacey! Language. Let’s have you two sit, calm down. Dinner is almost ready. You’ve got a lot to talk about it seems.”

Danny sat first, Lacey taking the seat facing him.

“I didn’t do this so I could pursue Archie.”

“Oh, my bad, there’s also Cole, Scott, Charlie, Tyler.” Danny ticked off the names on his fingers.

Lacey shook her head.

“Yeah, it’s the whole fucking soccer team, isn’t it?!”

“Danny—“ Lacey’s tears returned.

“Are you already seeing someone else?” He asked, furious.

“No.”

“I don’t understand Lacey, I know you better than anyone else. I have loved you for my whole life, you’re not happy with our sex life so you just throw away everything else?! We could work on it, I understand how difficult it is to wait but—“

“Shut up, Danny! I don’t need everyone to know everything!” She screamed at him.

“It’s just my mom, Lacey! She’s already aware we’re not fucking, remember?!” He screamed back.

“Alright, enough!” Karen put a hand on each of them, “You both need a time out. Now sit there and be quiet until dinner is ready.”

Karen pulled the third place setting back out and made herself a spot next to Danny.

They ate dinner silently, both of them helping with the dishes and baking the cookies. Once the cookies were cooling, Karen set them up with glasses of milk and kissed them both before leaving them there to continue their conversation.

Danny smiled as he broke his cookie to fit in the glass of milk, “Remember when we would use bowls for the milk so we didn’t have to break your cookies?”

Lacey smiled, “Yeah, I do. Remember that time I made oatmeal raisin and I convinced you the raisins were bugs and you threw up all over yourself?” 

“Jesus, I try not to.” Danny laughed, “I love you so much, Lacey. You know I do. Please, please don’t do this?” He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“We’ll stay friends, I promise. Let’s just see what we’re missing. Maybe we’ll hate it and come running back to each other, or maybe the rest of our life is waiting and we’re too busy being goody two shoes to see anything else.”

“What if—what if we make love? Right now.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We can go upstairs, do whatever you’ve been wanting to do. I’ll do it, anything you want.”

“Danny—“

“Damn it, Lacey. I don’t want this. I don’t want to let you go.” He stood and walked to squat next to her, “It’s happening, I’m actually begging you. Please stay with me?”

“You’d seriously take me upstairs and fuck me right now?” Lacey asked skeptically.

“If you’d stay, yes.”

Lacey rolled her eyes, “That’s definitely not how that should work.” She smiled at him, “I promise this isn’t because of anyone else, okay? It’s for me.”

“Okay.” 

Danny wrapped his arms around her as he knelt beside her. He buried his face in her chest as his heaves overcame him. Lacey held on tight, rubbing his back as he cried for a long time.

“I love you, Lace.”

“I love you too, Danny. I always will.”


	2. Never Turn Your Back on Fear

Danny stayed home from school the next day. They both needed a little space to breathe. Lacey sent texts to him all day:

8 am

Lacey: Where are you?  
Danny: Home

11:45 am

Lacey: Who am I supposed to get lunch with now?  
Danny: Archie?  
Lacey: Danny.  
Danny: I'm just giving you shit, you have other friends, Lace. I just needed a minute. I'll be back tomorrow. Did you tell anyone yet?  
Lacey: It's come up, so now it's everywhere, you know how that goes.  
Danny: Yeah

2:30 pm

Lacey: Hang out tonight?  
Danny: Can't. Reg is coming by to hopefully finish mapping our experiment.  
Lacey: I can bring a fire extinguisher?  
Danny: I'll see you at school tomorrow.  
Lacey: K

As the rest of the school heard the news about the longest running couple at Green Grove High splitting, Lacey's day got increasingly chaotic.

"Hey, Lacey, I'm sorry to hear about you and Danny." Scott was first.

"Thanks, Scott. I really don't want to discuss this."

"Right, duh, I'm sorry. Hey maybe you and I could go out sometime?"

"Scott, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet, damn."

"You're not ready for that, I get it. Let me know, the offer is there, okay?"

Lacey rolled her eyes, are all guys this stupid? She had been with Danny for so long that he already knew what her reactions would be and would have never approached her like that. She wondered if she'd find anyone that would love her as deep.

By the end of the day, basically the entire soccer team had asked her out save for Archie. They had opposite classes as did her and Danny. She wondered if Archie even knew yet.

The final bell rang and Lacey headed out the door to begin her walk home. As she made it down the steps she felt a presence by her right shoulder and turned to see Archie walking beside her.

"Hey, Arch." She said softly.

"Porter. Talk?" He asked simply.

Lacey walked to a less populated area and waited for whatever Archie had on his mind.

"Seen D today?" He started.

Archie knew, but wanted to hear it all from her.

"No. He's at home."

"Sick?"

"More like a mental health day? We broke up last night." Lacey waited for his reaction.

Danny and Archie were co-captains of the soccer team and also best friends. Lacey was friends with Archie by association, but she never let him in as deep as Danny. Archie moved to Green Grove at the end of 7th grade and had been playing soccer with Danny throughout high school. Archie was the kid who made Lacey cry back then.

Danny knew that Archie had been the only other person Lacey had ever shown interest in. Even if Archie had been oblivious, Danny pulled him close so he could monitor him. The boys had a lot in common and over time they became friends. Danny felt he was probably the only other guy who could have a chance with Lacey.

"Lacey Porter and Danny Desai broke up?" He asked her in shock.

Lacey gave Archie a sad grin.

"I broke up with him."

"I see, what did he do?"

Lacey looked down, "Nothing. I just want to see what else is out there I guess?"

"So you were bored."

"Danny's my best friend." She felt the need to defend them.

"Mine too." Archie nodded.

"Was that all?" Lacey shifted from one foot to the other.

"Where's your car?" Archie asked as he realized she was heading away from the student lot.

"I thought it would be nice to walk today. Helps me think."

"Nice, same for me. Mind if I join you?" He smiled at her. "I mean, we're going the same way, but I can hang back if you wanted the time alone."

"It's fine." Lacey turned and started walking again, Archie by her side.

"I know how much you two love each other. You're all Danny ever talks about." Archie revealed.

"Is this supposed to be helping me through this, or making me feel like a piece of shit?"

"I'm sorry, you're right. Are you just, not in love with him anymore?" He tried again.

"I'm still in love with him. We just, we've gone as far as we can go right now."

"So, you're saying that if he could give you what you're missing, you'd still be together."

"Yes."

Archie stopped then and pulled her to a stop beside him, "What's missing? Forgive me, Lacey, but Danny has absolutely laid his entire life down for you. He makes no decisions without thinking about you first. I know you do the same for him. I can't imagine what's missing."

Lacey stared back at him, owing no one an explanation on this. Her tears came back and she wiped them quickly before starting to walk again. Archie followed in silence.

Lacey's house was before Archie's and she made her way toward the path to the front door.

"Lacey. Lacey, wait. I'm sorry, okay? I know it's none of my business, and yet, I still feel like it is."

Lacey turned to face Archie.

"Does he know what's missing?" He tried again.

Lacey nodded.

"So he's just not willing to fix it?"

"We just can't fix it. Not him and I, not now anyway. I just figured we would benefit if we transitioned before college starts."

"It's sex then, isn't it."

Lacey didn't answer. Archie walked closer.

"You've, um—you've probably heard this a lot today, but I'm here, okay? If you want to talk. It's not every day that you can't run to talk to your best friend about breaking up with your boyfriend because your best friend is that boyfriend. If that makes any sense." He laughed and Lacey giggled too.

"Thanks, Arch. I'll keep that in mind."

"Cool. You have my number still?"

"Yes."

Archie rocked from his heels to his toes and nodded, giving Lacey a once-over.

"Archie, you're best friends. You know I'll never call you, right?"

Archie looked down, "It's complicated, I get it."

"Complicated? It's simple actually: no."

"I didn't ask anything, I'm honestly here if you ever want to talk." Archie offered in rebuttal.

"Sure, okay." She rolled her eyes before walking away from him.

"Lacey—"

"If you're his best friend, why don't you go check on him? I'm the one who ended this, remember? He's the one that could use a friend to talk to. A real friend, Arch."

Archie sighed, "Okay. Good night."

3:00 pm

Lacey: Today was insane.  
Danny: You were popular, I'm sure.  
Lacey: If I accepted, I would have no less than 14 dates this weekend.  
Danny: Sounds like a productive day.  
Lacey: Please come to school tomorrow, it sucks without you here to filter all this.  
Danny: Um, what am I supposed to do when they ask you tomorrow? I'm not going to be a cock block.  
Lacey: Well, I don't want a wingman.  
Danny: Who asked?  
Lacey: Not important.  
Danny: Archie?  
Lacey didn't respond right away.  
Danny: Please.  
Lacey: Archie didn't ask.  
Danny: But he talked to you.  
Lacey: Yes. He walked me home.  
Danny: This sucks.  
Lacey: I shot them all down.  
Danny: Why though, isn't this what you wanted?  
Lacey: I don't know what I want.  
Danny: I told you we can have sex, what else do you need? Let me fix this. I still want you, I still love you.  
Lacey: Is Regina there yet?  
Danny: No, but Archie just walked in. I'll text you later.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Mr. Porter greeted Lacey as she walked inside.

"Awful. Saw you got the fence finished?"

Samuel nodded, "Yeah, Danny was here most of the day helping me with it."

"Danny was here?"

"Yep." Samuel looked at his oldest daughter for a long while before patting the seat next to him.

"Daddy—"

"Just sit, Lacey."

Lacey sat down reluctantly and let her bag fall to the floor, "Okay, shoot."

"What's really going on? Why the sudden change?"

"It was time to let him go." Lacey shrugged.

"Now, I know you and I know that young man. You two love each other. What's got you overthinking it? Did he do something I don't know about?"

"No, he didn't do anything. He doesn't stand up for what he wants. He does what makes everyone else happy."

"So you're not happy, because he puts others first and won't always stand up for himself?"

Lacey sighed, "I guess, I don't know."

"Lacey, intimacy is a tough thing to figure out—"

"Dad. Please, let's not go here—"

"Hold up, hang on a second, I'm not just talking about sex. I'm saying that you'll have lulls like this in any relationship. It's what you do during that time that really helps you grow together instead of apart."

"So what do I do? He said he'll sleep with me if it would change my mind." Lacey laughed.

"Is that what you want?"

"I thought so, but I wouldn't want to because I know he doesn't want to. Not yet."

"Why doesn't he want to?"

Lacey threw her arms up, "Because of the four of you!" She blew out, "He won't touch me at all. We barely kiss." Lacey shook her head.

"Be that as it may, do you seriously ever feel unwanted around that boy?"

"No—"

"The tough part is trying to keep your life as a couple just as meaningful as your life apart is. It's not always going to be easy or fun or exciting. It won't always be happy either. Being down isn't failure, it's just the steps you're going to take before you head back up again. The bottom line is, you do it together."

"I've been with him forever, what if there's something else? Something more, something —"

"Better?"

"Yeah, and what if I'm just missing it? Maybe he's not everything I need. I'd like to figure that out before we go off to college. We won't be living at home anymore, so, you know….I want to be sure about some things before I make some decisions I can't undo." Lacey bit her lip.

"I'm not offering an opinion either way. I love you both and Danny will always be part of our family, you know that. Karen, Vikram and Danny, they all love you too. That stuff won't just end, so do whatever you gotta do to figure out what makes you whole."

"What if I'm wrong, and he doesn't wait for me?"

"That's a risk you'll have to take."

"Did you tell him all this today too?"

"We talked, he knows how I feel. Danny has always been a respectful young man, especially when it comes to you. He just wants you to be happy."

"And you're not offering an opinion?" Lacey nudged her dad with her shoulder.

"I do like him for you, but you're my daughter. If you're not happy, then you go find what you need."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you." Lacey kissed him and headed upstairs to her room.

Danny didn't text back that night and Lacey didn't want to push it. It was raining the next morning and Lacey decided to drive to school.

She pulled into her spot, spying Danny sitting in his car. He hopped out once he saw Lacey.

"Morning." Danny said, thinking that this would be the moment they would normally peck on the lips.

"Hey Danny."

Danny extended his umbrella to cover her until she could open hers. They walked side by side toward the entrance, ignoring everyone's nosy stares and whispers.

"You didn't text me back. I was worried you really did burn the house down this time." Lacey snickered.

"I kissed Regina." Danny blurted out.

Lacey whipped her head over and stared at him. She couldn't walk and think and hold the umbrella at once so she stopped and stood there in shock. Danny stopped too.

"I don't even like Regina. She's awful." Danny muttered and looked around like he was disgusted with himself.

"She called you a freak after you lit her on fire, how did this even happen?!"

"We finished the project and she asked about us. I told her the truth and she just came right up to me and kissed me."

"You, kissed her back?" Lacey held her breath.

Danny nodded, "I did."

"Hey Danny!" A couple girls from the girl's soccer team walked by and waved to Danny.

"Today's going to be fun." Lacey said sarcastically.

"We can shut them all up right now and just get back together. I don't want any of this."

"Seems like you couldn't help yourself when you finally had an opportunity."

"Hey, don't do that. I didn't do anything wrong. You don't want me anymore, remember? I'm just trying to talk to my best friend."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to hear you had moved on so quickly."

"I haven't moved on at all. I just got lost there without you. I don't know what I'm doing. It's going to get harder if we find other people. Our friendship will change, you know it will. I'm going to lose you."

Lacey leaned up and pulled Danny in for a one armed hug, "You'll never lose me." Lacey pulled back and left him standing there.

Danny watched as she walked away.

The pain in his chest intensified the further away from him she got. He tried to remember what Mr. Porter had said the day before, "Letting go is not giving up."


	3. Fairytale of New York

Danny couldn’t find Lacey at lunch time and she skipped the one class they had together that afternoon. He needed her.

Danny: You’re avoiding me?  
Lacey: Not exactly.  
Danny: I miss you.  
Lacey: Can I see you?  
Danny: My parents are both gone tonight. Come over to my house.  
Lacey: Yeah, okay.  
Danny: Sleep over?  
Lacey: How am I supposed to do that?  
Danny: You know how, it’ll be like old times.  
Lacey: And if we get caught?  
Danny: Well, I’ve already lost you. I have nothing left to lose.

After dinner, Lacey climbed out of her bedroom window and snuck over to Danny’s house like they used to when they were younger. Danny opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter.

“I couldn’t turn the cameras off out there, I’m not sure how much time we’ll have before, you know.”

Lacey nodded, “It’s okay. I have so much school work to catch up on, being grounded sounds pretty good right now.” Lacey smiled, “I wasn’t avoiding you today, not really. I heard the girls corner you before lunch and I needed to get away.”

“I don’t know how you dealt with all this yesterday. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I get it now.” Danny said, shaking his head.

“How many people asked you?”

“12 girls, 2 guys and 1 teacher.” Danny winced.

“What?”

“Okay, Mrs. Stevens just wants help with her fence now that she’s seen your dad’s.”

Lacey giggled and walked confidently toward Danny. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed their foreheads together. Danny instinctively caught her waist and held her tight.

“Did you accept any of the offers?” Lacey asked 

“Hell no.”

“C’mon, I saw the co-captains for the girl’s soccer team in that group.”

Danny leaned back and caught her chin, “I’m not interested.”

“Why’d you kiss Regina?”

Danny’s head rolled forward and he sighed deeply, “I wanted to see what it was like. You’re the only person I’ve ever kissed.”

“Totally get that.”

“Is that part of the reason you wanted to leave me?”

“Yes. Maybe I’m wrong, I haven’t decided yet.” She smiled up at him.

Danny gripped her tighter, “Let me show you how wrong.” Danny leaned down and kissed her, their familiar groove exactly where they left it.

They went further. Silently progressing until there was no going back. It was messy and awkward and over before it started. So, they tried again, and again, and again until they became a finely oiled orgasm machine. Their last attempt was particularly intense, with Lacey straddling his lap as he sat in his computer chair.

As they came down, Lacey laid all of her weight into Danny’s arms, her face resting against his as they held each other. He sloppily kissed the side of her head as he worked to get his breathing under control.

“Wow, Danny.” Lacey nuzzled in deeper, still whining softly against his ear.

“I’m sorry we waited so long, it’s so fucking good, better than I could have imagined.”

Lacey pulled his face toward her and kissed him again. Danny lips hurt, they had been at this for hours. He reached to grab Lacey’s ass as she hissed his praise into his ear. Lacey began grinding against him again, alive with renewed lust.

“Hey, we need to stop, baby.”

“Why do we have to stop now?” She giggled into his neck.

Danny giggled back like a love sick fool, “Because, love, we’re out of condoms.” He held her writhing hips to stop them and squeezed them tight.

Lacey pulled back to show him her pouted lips. Danny smiled at her obvious happiness with their latest endeavor.

“Don’t be sad, I promise I’ll buy more immediately. I’ll keep them everywhere.” He emphasized, thinking of all the possibilities.

Danny rubbed his hands up Lacey’s back, gently coaxing her into unwinding her body. Lacey’s spent limbs relaxed and melted heavy into Danny’s strong frame. He wrapped her in his arms and inhaled deeply, nose buried in her hair. Lacey.

He dressed her in some of his pajamas, moved her back into his bed and tucked her in before he threw clothes on and cleaned up his room. He pulled his door open and secured it for whichever parent figured out where they were and came looking for them. Danny wasn’t scared anymore.

He crawled back into bed and pulled Lacey into his arms before sleep finally came to take them both.

It was almost two hours later when Lacey woke up to the sound of her father’s voice from somewhere downstairs. She lifted her head and met Danny’s soothing gaze. They stayed silent, Lacey wrapped around him like a sloth to a tree, Danny on his back with one arm around her and one draped over his forehead.

As Lacey’s ears tuned into the conversation she realized her dad was talking to Karen and the discussion was happy and light. She had been expecting a different reaction entirely.

“Why aren’t they killing us?” Lacey asked in disbelief.

“They think we just fell asleep.” Danny raised his eyebrows at their luck, “They trust us.”

Lacey groaned knowing things were different now. She still didn’t know what she wanted or how to move forward. Danny could feel the tension and rolled his head toward her.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. I promise.” Danny cuddled her.

Lacey pulled him tight, her best friend always so measured and even, “I love you, Danny.” 

“I love you, too.” He kissed the top of her head, “We should probably go down there?”

Lacey nodded, “Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

They sat up and got their bearings before heading downstairs. They fixed their hair and tried to look like they hadn’t just discovered what it felt like to be one with each other repeatedly.

“Hey, sleepyheads!” Karen called out.

“Hi—Daddy, I’m sorry I didn’t call, I wasn’t going to stay and then we started talking and I guess we fell asleep.”

Danny nodded, it was the truth, minus all the fucking.

Samuel held both his hands up, “You didn’t tell me you were leaving, that’s not like you. Karen called me a couple hours ago and mentioned your phone died and that you two fell asleep.”

Danny slowly made eye contact with his mother, she was protecting him. Two hours ago meant that she was in the house while things were going down. Danny’s ears flushed red like they always did when he felt embarrassed.

Karen smiled lightly, she was just as lost with what to do next as he was.

“Thanks, Karen.” Lacey said emphatically, “Wasn’t trying to make anyone worry, just needed to talk to Danny.”

“Danny.” Mr. Porter looked at him, “Anything you would like to add?”

Danny lied to Mr. Porter exactly once in his life. He and Lacey were six years old and had colored all over her bedroom walls. Danny denied it and told him the scrawl must have been the work of someone else. Despite the fact that his name was written out proudly in Danny’s exact handwriting didn’t dissuade Danny from lying to his face.

Mr. Porter asked Lacey about the scribbles and she confessed she had done it. He proceeded to throw out all of Lacey’s crayons and made Danny sit and watch Lacey scrub the wall by herself. As Lacey began to cry Danny broke and confessed to his part before stepping up and scrubbing the wall with her.

“Lying makes the burden someone else has to bear twice as heavy, Danny.” He had explained that day. Danny never forgot that.

He felt like he was back there, six years old, Mr. Porter waiting expectantly for an answer. Lacey took his hand this time, encouraging him to stand up for them. He told the truth.

“Lacey and I have moved our physical relationship further.” He said as even as he could manage.

Karen’s face fell as the rest of them braced themselves for whatever was coming next.

“So, you’re back together then?” Mr. Porter asked.

“I—I don’t know, actually.” Danny looked at Lacey, his free hand rubbing at the back of his neck.

All eyes on Lacey, she took a deep breath, “If he’ll take me back, I want to be with him.” She admitted.

Danny squeezed her hand and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, “Then yes, we’re absolutely back together.” He clarified.

“I believe we were very clear that there was to be no sex while you’re still living at home.” 

“I am sorry for breaking that rule, I was not trying to defy you, Samuel. It was time, our time.” Danny asserted.

Mr. Porter nodded, surprisingly calm for just finding out Danny had slept with his daughter.

“Do you recall the punishment assigned to this?”

Danny sighed, “I do.”

“Lacey?”

“Yes, we can’t see each other any more.” She held onto Danny’s hand like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away or crashing to the floor, she didn’t want to find out which one. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand soothingly.

“Karen and I have talked, we’re amending it, but make no mistake, this will not be happening again until after you’ve moved out. The new rules are the old rules. You cannot be alone together when no one is home. You are also not allowed to visit up in your bedrooms, common areas only. And you’re both grounded, two weeks. No phones. You are to go to school, soccer and come home, understood?”

“Yes.” They said together, the same angsty grumble escaping their lips.

“Please tell me you were safe about this?” Samuel closed his eyes as the reality coursed through him.

“Yes, we were safe.” Danny answered awkwardly.

“Danny, I’ve watched you grow into a fine young man. You’re almost an adult, but you’re not done with your current stage in life. The rules your parents have applied are for everyone’s benefit, although I know it doesn’t always feel that way. Lacey, you’ll be 18 next month, the same goes for you. You have 6 months left until you’ll be in college and out on your own. I need you both to stay focused on that. You’ve come this far and your futures are right there waiting for you and you both deserve to follow your dreams. I can’t wait to have grandkids, but I’m also too young for a heart attack.”

Lacey nodded.

“Understood.” Danny offered.

Mr. Porter sighed, “Your mother loves you, Danny. She was willing to lie for you. I’d like to remind you all that I’m a lawyer, it’s my job to vet out these situations daily. If anyone lies about any of this again, it’s over. No amendments, no second chances. Also, when Vikram and Judy are made aware of everything happening here there may be other rules and punishments established. This isn’t over yet. Am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.” Danny said and turned to scoop Lacey up in a hug before Samuel took her back home, “I love you.” He smiled.

“I love you too.” She kissed him quickly.

“Alright, that’s certainly enough of that. Two weeks. Take care Danny.”

Lacey smiled at him as her cheeks flushed, Danny matching her happiness with the same fond expression.

“Danny, in the kitchen. Now.” Karen scolded as Lacey and Samuel headed out the door.

Danny earned sole dish duty for the subsequent two weeks and a ration of shit from his mom about having to hear their activities for two hours, Karen not having the heart to mortify them and becoming part of their memory of their first time together.

Lacey had sole laundry duty added to her list of chores for the next two weeks. Her mother also had the door to her room removed for an undetermined length of time.

The next two weeks dragged. The other students found out quickly that the school’s most eligible bachelor and bachelorette were off the market again. Danny and Lacey were more popular than ever.

Archie caught up with Lacey before lunch, “Lacey, I’ve been texting and calling you. I wanted to apologize for the walk home the other day. Danny’s not talking to me either.” 

“Oh, Archie it’s fine, Danny and I have been grounded the last two weeks. We don’t have our phones.”

“You’re both grounded?”

“Yep.” Lacey could almost hear the wheels turning in Archie’s head.

“You two finally….” Archie asked slowly.

“Shh—that’s really none of your business!”

“Holy shit, and you got caught, obviously.”

“We didn’t get caught—“

“Anyway, I swear I wasn’t trying to ask you out before. I just—“

Lacey leaned in when Archie wouldn’t spit it out, “Just what, Arch?”

“You were my first friend in Green Grove, Lacey. I know you’ve been with him longer, but I care about you too. You’re special to me and I didn’t want to add to the shit-storm you were dealing with. I really am here to talk, you can trust me too.”

“So you don’t want to have sex with me?” Lacey guffawed.

“Okay, wait. I didn’t say that—“ Archie laughed.

“Listen, let’s both agree to reach out to each other if we need to talk. I’m happy with that.”

“Deal.” Lacey and Archie shook hands, beaming at each other like idiots.

“Okay, a deal was made. Care to divulge?” Danny asked as he appeared next to Lacey. He draped his arm around her shoulders in dominance as he faced Archie.

“He man, I’m glad you’re here. I want to apologize.”

Danny raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, “Oh, yeah, thanks man. For when you swooped in and tried to hook up with Lacey?” Danny rattled off, removing his arm from Lacey’s shoulders as he took a step toward him.

“That’s not what happened.”

“First thing you do when you find out I’m not at school and that the girl I’ve been with my whole life and I have broken up, is to run to her to console her. Right?! That’s what happened.”

“I reached out to both of you, but I obviously saw her first because you weren’t in school. You’re both my friends, Danny.”

“Do you remember how we became friends?” 

“We—joined the soccer team together?” Archie squinted at Danny.

“You made Lacey cry in seventh grade. You were the only guy to do that to her. We became friends so I could make sure you’d never hurt her again.” 

Lacey’s face went blank, was he serious right now? Lacey thought back to her crush on Archie way back when. Danny knew.

Archie reared his head back, “Wow, so you’re a fucking lunatic!” He looked at Lacey, “This is who you want? What about you and I, are we really friends?”

“Yes, Arch. We’re friends.” Lacey said sadly. This was messy.

Archie pushed past both of them, “You know what, forget you both.” He stopped in Danny’s face, “See you at practice, Captain.”

“Danny, I know you’re upset with him but that was totally uncalled for. Maybe what you said was true, but I know you’re really friends. You need to fix this.”

“No, and we’re not friends anymore.” Danny raised his chin at her, “You didn’t answer his question, am I who you want?”

Lacey’s face turned to stone and she walked away from him.

Later that evening, Lacey sat alone in her room studying, as she had for the last two weeks. She had managed to dodge Danny and Archie, skipping their soccer practice as well. If Danny thought he could pull her into his pissing match with Archie he was sorely mistaken.

As Lacey began studying for her biology exam, she was interrupted by Danny’s size 11 Doc Martens stepping through her bedroom window. Lacey couldn’t help the sudden rush of butterflies and quickly collected herself, she was still mad at him after all.

Danny chanced a glance around the room, his giant puppy dog eyes landing on Lacey as she remained outwardly unaffected sitting at her desk. After a moment of silent assessment, Danny took a couple tentative steps toward her.

Lacey pegged him, more like speared him, with an impregnable stare. Danny stopped and let out a sigh.

“I was jealous.”

Lacey closed her laptop and waited for more. He’d have to try harder than that. Danny took the hint and bravely took a few more steps toward her.

“I—I know you’re friends with him, I just—“ He had nothing.

Lacey rolled her eyes, “Why are you here right now?”

“To apologize, for being a dick.” Danny swallowed hard, “But the real answer is that I missed you.” Danny said softly as he finally made it to Lacey and knelt down beside her.

“So this isn’t really an apology?”

“No, it is—“ Danny stumbled over his words and was finding it difficult to recover.

Lacey ignored his rambling, “How was practice?” She smiled, knowing that being trapped with Archie in a co-captain capacity for two hours after a fight must have sucked for all involved.

Danny smirked, “Yeah, the guys are going to be sore tomorrow.”

Lacey shook her head, imagining the two of them peacocking the whole time and taking it out on their poor teammates.

“Coach praised our commitment today though, said he trusted our leadership.” Danny threw up some air quotes.

“Must be nice to have someone recognize your loyalty like that, to trust you.” Lacey stood and almost sent Danny toppling backward.

Danny stood and grabbed Lacey’s arm as she began to walk away from him. She didn’t resist, but she didn’t turn back around to look at him either. He held onto her firmly.

“I trust you, Lace. There’s never been any reason not to trust you.”

Lacey tugged her arm back and crossed them over her chest before turning around to face him.

“And now? What did I do?”

“Nothing. Listen, you and I both know he was feeling out how deep your connection went for him that day—“

“That has nothing to do with me!” Lacey threw her hands up in frustration before letting them slam down at her sides.

“I know, I know.” Danny scrubbed a hand over his face and into his hair.

“Jealousy is new for us, and it completely SUCKS! This is why—“ Lacey clipped her train of thought, pacing the floor and hoping he didn’t pick up on it.

He did.

“Why what?”

She didn’t respond.

Danny nodded, “This is why you wanted to break up.”

“I just don’t want to deal with this when we’re at different schools. One guy talked to me and you’re a total fucking mess!”

“So you were testing me then?” Danny’s eyes grew dark and he reached out to hold either side of her arms.

“No, but there will be other guys, Danny. Is this what it’ll be like every time?” Lacey was done with this and shook Danny off for the second time before changing blindly into her pajamas.

Danny didn’t answer her, instead he watched helplessly as Lacey stripped down to her underwear before throwing on his old sweats. His heart ached and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, kiss her.

“You should go home Desai, study.” Lacey said as she packed her laptop back into her backpack.

“Not until we work this out.” He said gently.

Lacey’s eyes snapped up to his, “There’s nothing to work out, you’ve become a jealous insecure person, and that’s exactly what I was trying to avoid in my life.”

“So what are you saying?” His eyes showed pure panic.

“I’m answering Archie’s question. We’re done.”


	4. Not a Fantasy, Just Remember Me

News of the royal couple breaking up a second time was more shocking than the first time around. 

Lacey noted that not a single person had approached her to ask for a date this time, Danny having lambasted them all after their first attempts. A blessing in disguise, but also the exact reason they were in this place.

At lunch time Lacey tried to escape to her car for a time out, but ran right into Archie as he exited the bathroom, literally.

“Umph!” Lacey grunted as she smooshed face first into Archie’s chest.

“Oh geez, Lace, you okay?” 

Archie reached out to steady her on instinct and was assessing for a broken nose when Danny rounded the corner to catch their seeming embrace.

Lacey just relaxed into Archie for a moment while she regained her balance. Even though the romantic feelings for Archie were not there, this physical comfort was something she didn’t realize she needed until the moment presented itself. Archie held her tighter, not seeing Danny approaching.

“Aww, isn’t this nice. Cozy.” Danny smiled as he stopped to make a point of witnessing their hug.

“I don’t think it’s broken, thanks for checking Arch. For being concerned about me.” Lacey emphasized as she stared at Danny.

Danny noticed the red tip on Lacey’s nose and his face changed from vengeance to worry.

“Hey, whoa, what happened?” Danny tried.

“Oh save it, all you care about is yourself.” Archie spewed before he could even think about it.

“I wasn’t talking to you, Yates.” Danny muttered in a warning tone.

“I was talking to you, Desai. You came over here to give her a hard time without even knowing what was happening. You’re not even together anymore, so leave her alone!” Archie hadn’t realized he was shouting until he looked around at the crowd that was forming.

“Guys—“ 

“Don’t. I’ll go.” Danny grumbled and pushed past them and out the front doors.

“You okay?” Archie asked, addressing their collision and her breakup at the same time.

“I’ve gotta go.” Lacey pushed past the crowd and out toward her car.

“You were right.”

Lacey looked over to see Danny leaning against his car. He pushed off and walked toward her.

“It will take some time to adjust to being apart before we go to different schools. You were right.”

“Danny—“

“You’ve always gone after what you wanted, don’t stop now. Don’t let me drag you down to this lower level I’m stuck on. Go get what you want.” Danny was so jealous of Archie and he was starting to come unglued.

Lacey closed the space between them and kissed him. Danny was surprised, not reaching for her, and half expecting a slap across the face when she pulled back. But Lacey didn’t pull back, she slid her hands through Danny’s hair and held the back of his head lovingly.

Danny brought his hands up to hold Lacey’s face as they continued their kiss, consuming all the angst between them.

“Can we go somewhere?” Lacey begged against Danny’s lips.

“God yes.” Danny panted, reaching for the door handle behind him and shoving Lacey in the passenger seat.

They roared out of the school parking lot, Danny’s old Porsche nimbly tracking around the tight corners out onto the main road. 

“Mum’s at Pilates.” Was all the info Danny could cobble together as they both stroked each other through their clothes.

Lacey smiled and leaned over to suck on Danny’s neck.

“Fuck.” Danny tried to think of anything else so he could quell his rising climax. He settled for picturing Doug the A/V nerd from school eating peanut butter. Yep, that did it.

As soon as he parked the car, Lacey was at the front door with her spare key, unlocking it and dragging Danny in behind her.

Once inside, Danny slammed Lacey against the back of the door and resumed their frantic kiss. Lacey snaked her right leg up around Danny’s waist and he reached to hold it there, pinning her further against the door with his hips.

Lacey ground forward against Danny’s erection and reached for his ass, pulling him in tighter against her.

“Oh god, please—“ Lacey was ready. 

Danny pulled Lacey’s shirt up and over her head, hands immediately going for the clasp on her bra before tossing it aside as well.

“Danny, I appreciate you undressing me, but I want to fuck and you’ve taken off my shirt.”

Danny’s mouth paused for a moment in suspended shock as he processed Lacey’s statement. His hands were yanking Lacey’s jeans and panties down faster than she had expected causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

“Oh, this is funny?” Danny smiled back at her, swearing at the skinny jeans as he finally freed Lacey’s perfect body.

Danny tore his clothes off and fished the condom out of the pocket of his jeans before turning and smacking Lacey’s ass hard. Lacey moaned, she had never been this horny in her entire life. She needed him.

“How do you want this?” Danny asked as he sheathed himself with a condom from his new stash.

“Well, you’re the captain. You make the call.” She said playfully.

Danny’s eyes went wide, “You sure you wanna go there?” He challenged her.

“Yes.” She said, completely serious.

“Fuck, Lacey.” Danny groaned and sat on the couch, pulling her into his lap, “Ride?” He suggested gently, not sure how far to push this.

“Mmm, yes, Captain.” Lacey sang as she sat on Danny’s waiting cock.

Danny held onto Lacey’s squirming body as she searched for a rhythm they both liked. At one point Lacey’s voice changed and Danny perked up, this was what he was hoping for. He moved her hips the way she had before, Lacey making the same sound.

“You like that?” Danny asked her, his face completely wrecked with lust.

“Mmm! Yes—“ Lacey whined.

“Right there then, just like that.” He instructed.

“Yeah?” Lacey gasped as she tried to replicate her moves.

“Yeah, c’mon.” Danny helped her move her hips until they were both exchanging praise and moans. 

“I love this.” Lacey said softly, feeling her orgasm starting.

Danny pulled her in for a sloppy kiss, pulling away to encourage her further. He grabbed her and pushed his hips up, rubbing her clit against his lower abs as she grinded against him. 

Danny shoved his face into her ear, “You like riding my cock?” He breathed out heavily.

“Danny—“ Lacey came, eyes open in complete surprise at how amazing this one felt.

“I’m gonna come so hard, Lace, you’re so fucking hot.” Danny admitted honestly. Danny gripped her thighs and unloaded, thinking if it weren’t for the condom, he might have shot his seed straight through her brain.

Danny moved Lacey’s hips for her at the end, using her body to help him through the last of his aftershocks.

“You done?” Lacey smiled sweetly, pulling Danny back down to earth, “I’m going to have bruises.”

“Shit.” Danny looked down to see he had squeezed her so hard she had red spots.

“Did you like that, Captain?”

Danny smiled and kissed her again before pulling away and his face growing serious.

“Yes, and as the captain, I’m saying we’re not done.” Danny held his breath and waited for her response.

“Round two then?” Lacey bit her lip.

Danny shook his head no, that’s not what he meant.

“I know we’re about to start this new journey, but I had always assumed I would be doing it with you. I don’t want to think about you doing what we just did with someone else, do you?”

Lacey stood and helped Danny to his feet. He pulled off the condom and balled it up before heading into the half bathroom off the hallway.

Lacey took this moment to throw herself back together and think about what she wanted.

Danny reappeared and Lacey handed him his clothes. They regarded each other carefully, neither of them wanting to speak first. 

Danny wasn’t about to step on her stream of consciousness. Once he was dressed he silently escorted her back to the car and plopped down in the driver’s seat next to her to wait.

“Here’s the deal, for me anyway.” Lacey began.

Danny turned to face her, picking up her hands and kissing each one before Lacey politely pulled them back.

“If we’re going to make it, and I’m talking really making it, we need to grow. The jealousy thing is normal for most new couples, but us? We’ve been together forever, Danny. We should be at the top of our game right now.”

“Lacey—“

“No. I’m speaking. Now, I’m not gonna lie, the sex is new, and so good.” Lacey smiled to herself, “I knew it would be, we’ve always been so connected, I knew you’d be amazing.”

Danny shifted uncomfortably, not sure where Lacey was going with this. He stayed quiet.

“Let’s do something to help us grow over the next four years, while we’re at different schools. If you want this, you’ll consider it. If you’re not on board, then I think we’ve gone as far as we can go.”

Danny nodded, “Okay, wow. So this is an ultimatum?”

“I want you after this transition, Danny. When we’re grownups and starting our careers. We need to work on it now, on us.”

“Whatever it is, can I have some time to think it through? You’ve thought about it, I’m over here still in the dark, you know?”

“That’s fair.” Lacey agreed.

“What do you have in mind?”

“When we broke up the first time, a bunch of people asked me out.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Danny groaned.

“Do you want to hear my thoughts or not?” She huffed.

“I’m sorry, continue.”

“I didn’t accept any of their offers, yet there you were, fighting for me in all the wrong ways. You were the one who got kissed during that time, and you kissed her back! What did I do when you told me?”

“You we’re jealous too.” Danny quirked an eyebrow.

“I was not!”

“You were too! You questioned me about it for two days and then we had sex. You were jealous.”

“Maybe I was a little jealous, but I didn’t approach her and almost get into a fistfight with her.”

“Not yet anyway.”

“Look, all I’m saying is, we need to trust each other fully. We know everything about each other, you should feel confident that I would never reduce what we have to finding satisfaction from cheating. I’m in love with you, Danny.”

“I love you too. You have to know that.”

“Let’s agree to date other people, starting now and through the next four years.”

Danny’s heart shattered, his face fell, he couldn’t control it. He rubbed his mouth and put the keys in the ignition.

“Danny—“

“I heard you, you’ve made up your mind. I get it.”

“You heard me, but you’re not listening.” 

Danny drove them back to school and parked in the parking lot. He turned the car off and turned back to face Lacey. He took a deep breath, trying to slow his racing thoughts.

“I’m listening now.” He spoke softly.

“Danny, being your friend is easy, it’s like breathing. I know what you’re thinking, I know how you’re going to feel, react.”

“Is that right?” Danny was hurting, did she know and just not care?

“Let’s agree to not be intimate with anyone except each other. That part of us is new, so we work on that.”

“You want to be friends with benefits.” Danny wanted to clarify.

“Technically, I guess that’s what it is—“

“Sounds awful. If you know me so well, then you already know that I don’t want to know what it feels like to be loved by someone else. I don’t want to meet someone else’s family, to go through the fake polite early dating bullshit. I want what’s real. I want what I already have, and that’s you.”

Lacey’s heart tightened in her chest, she was crying and hadn’t even known it.

“Lace, I’m human, I get jealous. I promise you I will work on that. I hope you will too. I’m never going to cheat on you. I would love to continue having sex with you, but it means more to me to do that with my girlfriend than it does to do that with my friend.” 

Lacey nodded, “So much for needing time to think it through.” She shuddered out under her breath.

“Just so I’m clear, you want to work on our jealousy by dating other people, knowing that the sex is only for the two of us.”

“Yes.”

“What happens when we graduate college?”

“We’ll circle back on us at that point. See if we’re ready to move forward together.”

Danny winced, “It’s dangerous. Where do we draw the line for physical contact? What if we fall for someone else? I don’t like it.”

“It’ll just be dating, so I’m thinking kissing would be acceptable.”

“I need to think about it. Until I can, are we together or not?”

“Not together.” 

“You sure? Even after our time on the couch?” He smiled at her, willing to do anything to see her smile right now. She did.

“I’m sure.”

Danny sighed in defeat, “Okay. What about prom?”

“Are you asking me?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Of course we’re going to prom together, you idiot! We’ve talking about it since third grade!”

Danny laughed and forced himself out of the car before he completely broke down. Lacey hopped out too and linked arms with him as they walked back toward the school.

“We’ve missed lunch and half of fourth period.” Danny confirmed.

“I don’t know about you, but I was stuffed during lunch.”

“Jesus.” Danny shook his head before reaching over to squeeze her butt lightly. He kissed her cheek before they walked inside, “Only me?” He whispered against the side of her head.

“You got me, Desai.” She confirmed.

“I thought it was Captain?” He said softly, making her whole body flush pink.

“You’ll have to remind me later who I’m talking to.” She winked before leaving him by the gym with a half-chub and no help.

“Doug eating peanut butter.” Danny whispered to himself as he watched Lacey walk away.

******

The next two weeks flew by. Danny and Lacey had broken the news to their parents about reverting back to just friends, conveniently leaving out the part about exclusive sex privileges.

They didn’t have sex, at least, not as often as they had imagined they would have. They fell back into their comfortable friendship instead, finding relief from the obligations that a real relationship required. In the back of their minds they both knew if they ever wanted to go there, they had each other.

By the third week, Danny found it difficult to fend off the date requests he was receiving. He would be upfront and tell them he was going to prom with Lacey, that Lacey was still part of his every day life and that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. Those three statements usually dissuaded the girls vying for him, save for Phoebe Daly and surprisingly, Regina.

Phoebe was one of the co-captains of the girl’s soccer team. Danny had known her just as long as he had known Lacey. They had attended the same awards ceremonies and had even ridden the same team bus to games. Danny never really thought anything about her other than having similar interests.

For Phoebe however (and the majority of the population at Green Grove High School), she considered a date with either of the boy’s soccer co-captains Danny and Archie as highly coveted. 

Archie had remained single throughout high school, playing the field both in sport and in the bedroom. Danny on the other hand had always been taken, Lacey becoming highly respected and the two of them making everyone jealous of their devotion to each other.

Phoebe subtly inserted herself into Danny’s workouts, and approached him for team scrimmages during practice in a bid to draw his attention. Danny was oblivious, and found it strange to suddenly wake up to his center of the universe status among multiple women. 

Regina was different. To her, she was the center of the universe. She never entertained any relationships because to her, no one was good enough for her. She owned her time and considered it too valuable to share with anyone. Danny was the exception. 

Regina wanted Danny because he had always been one of the only things she couldn’t have. She had watched him after his breakups with Lacey and found it interesting that he didn’t immediately take advantage of his new freedom. Regina knew one thing, after he returned her kiss that day, she wanted another one. 

Regina didn’t do team sports, so the fact that she reluctantly stepped out onto the pitch on a Friday afternoon during the preseason soccer tryouts caught Danny’s attention.

Regina stood uncomfortably, arms wrapped tightly around herself not unlike a straight jacket. She looked around at all the sweaty screaming athletes, more than a little repulsed by their blind enthusiasm.

The two had gotten closer after Danny had found a flaw in her AP chemistry project. No one had ever challenged her before and she was both humbled and humiliated. She had always felt that if someone could one-up her, they were worth a second look. Since then, Regina had insisted they partner up for the next two assignments.

“Regina, hey.” Danny jogged over to her. 

“Um, hey.”

“You lost?” Danny smirked.

“No.”

“You here to try out?”

“Ew, no. Gross.” Regina cringed.

“Have you ever tried?” Danny controlled a soccer ball between his feet and walked closer to Regina before passing it to her gently.

Regina held her breath and stood like a statue as the ball made contact with her shins and bounced up and back toward Danny.

“Ow! Why?! Why would you do that?!” 

Danny received the ball back with ease and chuckled at her.

“You’ve got skills, Crane, don’t sell yourself short.”

Regina leaned down to brush off her pure white skinny jeans.

“I didn’t realize standing still and letting a ball smash off my body was a skill.”

Danny passed himself the ball working on some fancy footwork, maybe showing off a little.

“You’re a brick house, Reg. You’d be a killer goalie. Sure you don’t want to tryout?” He quipped, knowing how much she was hating this.

“Why do you waste your time with this nonsense?” Regina scolded him.

“This nonsense is paying for me to go to NYU. Plus, it’s a good stress reliever, you know, loosens me up. Exercise is great for your mood, you should try it sometime.” He added lightly, smiling brightly at her offended face.

“I exercise! I meditate and do yoga.”

Danny nodded in encouragement, “That’s awesome, good for you. I love yoga.”

“You do yoga?” Regina’s voice laced with skepticism.

“Vinyasa, level three. Pilates too. Keeps me flexible and centered.” Danny countered honestly.

Regina blushed and looked down, he always surprised her.

“Anyway, Danny, I’m here to see if you wanted to work on chem homework tonight after practice.”

“I can’t tonight.”

“Right, okay—“

“Yeah, it’s just, I promised some of the girls we’d work on drills after practice.” He answered as he concentrated bouncing the soccer ball on his knees.

“What about after that?”

Danny stopped and squinted at her, “You really want to work on chem homework at 10 pm on a Friday night?”

“No?” Regina smiled.

“Regina.”

“Technically it’ll still be chemistry. My parents are out of town this weekend, just come over, I’ll make you food.” 

“You sound so confident that’ll convince me.”

“Well,” Regina stepped forward and straightened the neck of Danny’s jersey trailing her hand along his firm right peck, “I’m guessing that this body demands some serious calories.” She bit her lip.

“Desai, you still with us?” Archie shouted across the pitch.

Danny waved him off.

“I have food at home, so—“

Regina nodded, “Okay. Goodnight, Danny.” She spun around and headed off the field.

He secretly loved torturing her.

“Regina.” Danny waited for her to turn around, “FaceTime me later, if you want to work on actual homework.”

Regina hustled out of there. Danny jogged back over with the varsity players helping to run drills.

“Captain Desai, setting up to score with the ice queen?” Scott roasted him loudly.

“Two laps, Ogden.” Danny shouted, circling his finger in the air, “Let’s go!”

“Danny, I know you didn’t just waste ten minutes talking to Regina Crane.” Archie shook his head as he addressed Danny under his breath.

“I was still working the drills, but I’m sure you saw that, you know, since you were watching me the whole time.” Danny threw back at him.

“She’s hot, I’ll give you that, but she’s also a total bitch.” Archie scowled.

“Takes one one know one I guess. We’re lab partners, Yates. Don’t get it twisted.”

“That all she wants, or was rubbing your chest just part of the assignment?”

“Fuck off.”

“Dude, you ever going to say yes to any of them?”

“I’m not interested.”

Archie took a deep breath, “Would it help if I told you that I have a date tonight?”

“Remind me again why that would affect me?” Danny squinted his eyes.

“It’s with Lacey.” Archie answered honestly.

Danny did a double take and ceased all movement.

“You have a date with Lacey tonight?” Danny couldn’t have heard that correctly.

“It’s not a big thing, I’m taking her to see Rico’s band play at Tyler’s party.”

Danny nodded and looked down, he didn’t know how to respond.

“Dude, come to the party. You need to start moving on—“

“Don’t.” Danny warned, “I don’t need your advice.”

“There’s ten girls lined up for you, Desai. Lacey’s not one of them.”

“Lacey’s my best friend. I don’t need to worry about her being in my line. She knows exactly where she stands with me.”

“Okay then, great. Come to the party, bring someone. She obviously wants to see what it’s like NOT being with you.”

Danny turned and got right in Archie’s face, “Don’t fuck this up with her, do you understand?!” Danny all but growled.

“I didn’t plan on it.”

“If you hurt her—“

“Desai, Yates! Break it up!” Coach Chandler called across the pitch.

“Look, Danny, I told you because I wanted you to hear it from me first. I know you’re pissed at me, but it’s Lacey I’m worried about right now. Don’t make her feel bad for my sorry ass finally wearing her down, okay?”

Coach called the end of tryouts and Danny jogged over to the girl’s varsity squad to work with them on cutbacks as promised.

“Thanks for your help, Captain.” Phoebe smiled at him.

Danny’s whole body blushed as he remembered that magical lunch time rendezvous with Lacey. He offered her a slightly pained face as he battled the sweet memory and his new thoughts of Lacey with Archie.

“Hey, you okay? You look like you’re going to be sick—“

“I—uh, I’m not feeling well. I’m gonna have to take a rain check here. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, no, it’s fine. Get outta here.” Phoebe shooed him away.

“Bailing already, Desai? Called that.” 

Danny turned to see Jo Masterson rolling her eyes. Jo was the true ice queen Danny thought. Her dad was the chief of police and she was the biggest narc in the whole school. Everyone was scared of her, but they tolerated her because she had access to every drug imaginable and was good at soccer and jocks stereotypically always had a place to thrive at Green Grove High School, no matter how big of a douche bag they really were.

“I’m not feeling well, Jo.”

“That’s what it’s called? You could have just said you had a booty call, tiger.” Jo winked.

“Jo, I swear to god if you roll your eyes at me again—“ Danny couldn’t handle her constant razzing. He imagined that she was what having a little sister must feel like.

“Oh you’ll what? Run away?” Jo rolled her eyes again without even realizing it.

“I’m out.” Danny took off toward the locker room.

After he showered and changed Danny gripped his cell phone as he walked to his car, debating if he should call Lacey. He was supposed to be working on his jealousy, and he didn’t want to direct his frustrations on to her.

Was Archie right? She chose this, should he just roll with it? He scrolled through his contacts and quickly sent a text.

Danny: Tyler’s party, want to go?  
Regina: Not exactly my scene.  
Danny: I’m not begging.  
Regina: Well, maybe you should after what you put me through earlier.  
Danny: You know what, never mind.  
Regina: Fine, but I’m not dancing.  
Danny: I’ll pick you up at 9.


	5. And if you go Chasing Rabbits

It didn’t feel good, asking someone else on a date. He could not understand how Lacey could want this. He wondered if she felt the same way. Danny wanted to call her so badly and run through it with her, but he refused to reveal he wasn’t handling this well.

Around 9 pm Danny arrived to pick up Regina. He had no idea if she’d want the fanfare, but he grabbed some wildflowers from the gas station and walked up to her door. She had mentioned her parents were not home, but as he rang the doorbell he wondered what it would be like to meet a new set of parents.

Regina opened the door revealing she had changed into a far less conservative outfit. Regina was known for blazers and sweaters, but tonight she was in very tight black leather pants and a slightly cropped black muscle tank. She looked good. Danny tried to hide his surprise and stuck his hand out to offer her the flowers.

“Hey. Ready to go?” He said cooly.

“Hey Danny, c’mon in. Let me just grab my heels—“ Regina took the flowers and walked away.

Danny watched and wondered if he still had time to run away from this. He took a few steps in and closed the door. Regina returned with some sexy black sandals and slipped them on.

“Ready. Are you sure you want to do this? We can just stay here where it’s warm and safe and get drunk and watch stupid movies.” Regina shrugged.

“It’s just a party.”

“Lacey’s going. Is this sudden change about her?” Regina asked honestly.

Danny just stared back at her, completely lost. Regina nodded, understanding now that he had only asked her to go because Lacey had a date too. If Danny wanted help making her jealous, that could be arranged, she smiled.

“Thank you, Danny, for the flowers.” Regina slid her arm around Danny’s waist and pulled him out the front door, “Come on Desai, let’s not keep her waiting.”

The car ride over to Tyler’s house was silent for the most part. Regina’s words resonating in Danny’s head.

“I’m sorry.” Danny said, not looking to make eye contact.

“I’ll play the part, no worries.”

“I’m not trying to hurt her, Regina. Or you.”

“Who is she going with?”

“Archie.”

“Ouch.”

Danny parked and slid out of the car reluctantly. Regina plastered a refined megawatt smile on her face and made it seem like she was actually happy to be there with him. She grabbed his arm and they made their way inside, Danny constantly scanning for Lacey.

Danny found the drinks and pounded two without hesitation. He grabbed a third before offering one to Regina.

“No way, I wanna be sober when all this goes down.”

“Nothing’s going down. Hey, look at me—“ Danny lifted Regina’s chin so she would focus on him, “Like I said before, I’m not trying to hurt her.”

Regina smiled and didn’t respond. Fuck.

It’s was after 10 when Lacey rounded the corner to the drink table and found an intoxicated Danny.

“Danny! Hey!” She greeted him warmly, hugging him like she always did.

When Danny didn’t hug back she pulled back, “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Okay, well, good! Ooo! Tequila, yes please.”

Lacey reached over and grabbed the bottle before expertly mixing them both a drink. Danny accepted and began sucking it down.

“Whoa, alright, you’re cut off—“ Regina said as she came around the corner and pulled the drink away from him, “Hey Lacey, some party, right?” She smiled.

“Yeah, it’s been fun.” Lacey said politely, eyeing Regina’s sexy outfit.

Lacey watched as Regina wiped Danny’s lip with her thumb. Danny didn’t object and just let her handle him. Maybe he did want this to hurt, just a little bit.

Regina giggled, “Hold still, there’s more.” She leaned forward and kissed the edge of Danny’s mouth, “Mmm, what is that? Pineapple?”

“Alright, well, call me later Desai.” Lacey said quickly before bolting.

“Are you done?” Danny asked, an amused smirk on his face.

“Why aren’t you together? It’s obvious you two still love each other. I don’t understand.”

Danny was buzzing so hard, and if Regina hadn’t taken his last drink away he’d definitely be headed toward throwing up. His hazy mind decided to spill his private details regarding Lacey on his behalf before sending him into sobs.

“Jesus. Okay, it’s time to get you out of here.” Regina held him up and headed toward the door.

Regina spotted Archie and Lacey standing together by the front door. She knew how fragile Danny was right now and she needed help to get him out of this party.

“Danny, sit here for a minute, okay? Don’t move.” She plopped Danny down into a chair. Danny nodded, tears still streaming down his face.

Regina headed to the front, half wondering if Danny would even remember her being there if she just walked out right now.

“Lacey, hey, can I talk to you for a minute?” Regina fidgeted.

“Hey, Reg! Where’s your date? Where’s old D?” Archie asked a little too loud. Danny grumbled from somewhere behind them.

“Lacey, please?” Regina’s eyes grew wider.

Lacey excused herself and walked toward the back with Regina.

“Regina, there’s nothing we need to talk about—“

“Danny needs to get out here, like now. Will you help me?” Regina’s face was in full panic Lacey realized, “He’s had like seven drinks in the last hour and he just, we need to help him.” Regina sputtered a mile a minute.

“Where is he?!”

Regina pulled Lacey to where she had left Danny, only he was no longer sitting there. He was back near the drink table dancing with some random girls from school.

“Danny, Danny, hey.” Lacey tried to squeeze in front of him.

“Lacey, I’m trying to dance here. I’m dating, see? What else do you want from me?!” He slurred out in a huff.

“Danny, we should head out—“ Regina tried.

“Oh, you’re back now? I thought you dumped me too.” He scolded Regina.

“Hey, let’s go. Now.” Lacey said firmly. She looped one of Danny’s arms around her neck, Regina taking up the other one.

“Excuse me new ladies, but my old ladies are making me go now.” Danny smiled at the group around him, “Sharing is caring.” He declared.

Regina and Lacey exchanged glances.

“I can’t believe you let him get like this!” Lacey was furious.

“I am not his mother, he drank the damn drinks!”

“Look at you two, working together.” Danny laughed as the three of them walked up to the door.

“There you guys are!” Archie threw his hands up.

“I’m heading out, Arch. I’m going to help Regina get Danny home.”

Archie had also been drinking and reached out to grab Lacey’s waist. This did not go unnoticed by Danny considering he was draped over one side of her.

“Danny’s a big boy, I’m sure he and Regina can figure out how to get home.” Archie said a bit too condescendingly, “We haven’t finished our date—“

Regina rolled her eyes, “Moron.”

“Hey was that necessary?” Archie pulled Lacey a little tighter against him.

“Archie, we’re done here for tonight, I think you need to go get yourself some water.” Lacey said, irritated she was stuck in the middle of this. Archie didn’t let go.

Danny tried to pull away from the girls but they wouldn’t let him, “Get your hands off of her.” He sloshed out.

“C’mon Lacey, you know he’s just doing this to get you to leave our date early. What are you gonna go do? Have a threesome with his drunk ass and the ice queen?” Archie laughed loudly.

Danny yanked his arms free then, physically pulling Archie’s hands off of Lacey’s waist, “She said she wanted to leave, let her go!” Danny shouted.

Archie raised his hands above his head, knowing exactly what Danny’s words sounded like to those around him.

“What’s happening, bros?” Tyler finally appeared from wherever he was hiding.

“We were just leaving.” Regina said flatly.

“So soon? We haven’t even started the games yet!” Tyler added, completely unaware of the tension seething between Danny and Archie.

Lacey and Regina managed to wrangle Danny into his old Porsche before Regina insisted on driving.

“I love you Lacey. I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” Danny repeated a few times before lying down in the back seat and passing out.

“Danny told me everything.” Regina said softly, “About all the things he loves about you, all the things he doesn’t. He told me about all your firsts and how much he wants you in his future.”

“Well, alcohol will do that.”

“He told me about this idea of yours to date other people. What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I don’t need anyone’s approval, especially not yours.” Lacey said smugly.

“Of course he’s jealous now Lacey. He knows everything there is to know about you. He thinks that the only thing that has kept you interested in him is the fact that you just haven’t met someone else that you want more than him yet. He knows what he had, do you?”

Danny groaned at their bickering. The girls got quiet, both of them in deep thought.

“We can’t take him home like this, our parents will freak.”

“Our parents?”

“Trust me.” Lacey sighed.

“Okay, where should we go?”

“Let’s get him some food, coffee. Johnny Cakes?” Lacey suggested.

The girls parked near the diner and let Danny sleep it off for about an hour. At first they kept to themselves, scrolling through their phones while they waited. About twenty minutes in, Lacey had sobered up.

“He likes you.” Lacey admitted.

Regina gave her signature side eye, “He tolerates me.”

“You like him too. Why him? I thought you hated him.”

Regina shrugged, “I don’t hate him. He doesn’t treat other people poorly. He makes me feel like my opinion matters, that all my academic stuff isn’t a joke.”

Lacey smiled, “He’s a good guy.”

“I admire the way he feels about you. I’ve never had anyone hold me in such high regard. He cherishes you.”

“Believe me, he tolerates me too.” Lacey giggled.

“How do you know he likes me?”

“I just do.”

“Ugh! I hate both of you, why is everyone yelling?!” Danny grumbled and tried to sit up.

“Good morning sunshine.” Lacey turned to smile at him.

“Oh god, my head is killing me.” Danny rubbed his face before really connecting with where he was and who he was with. “How long have you two been stuck in this car together?”

“An hour.”

“A long time.” The girls both chimed in together.

“I’m sorry, to both of you. I screwed up.” Danny shook his head.

It’s coffee time, fool.” Lacey smiled, “Regina, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to. I can drop you off first.”

“Oh—“

“No, I’d like her to stay. I mean, I’m on a date here Lacey, don’t be such a cock-block, jeez.” Danny pushed Lacey’s shoulder and grunted out a laugh.

“Okay then lovebirds, let’s go.”

Regina awkwardly stepped out of the car, finding it strange to suddenly be fast friends with a guy she liked and his soulmate. She hugged herself feigning cold as the girls stayed to the front and back of Danny’s unstable body.

Once inside the girls sat next to each other, Danny facing them. This wasn’t awkward at all he thought sarcastically.

A cheeseburger and several cups of coffee later, Danny was feeling less like death and more remorseful than ever.

“Thank you for saving me tonight.” He looked between the two of them.

“Nah, you saved us. Sounded like Reg and I were both having the worst dates ever.”

“Hey!” Danny pretended to be totally hurt by that.

“To be fair, this is my first date. I don’t have anything to compare it to yet.” Regina shrugged.

“Oh well then let me tell you, going out for drunken cheeseburgers with your new guy and his ex girlfriend after stopping a fistfight is not a good date.” Lacey giggled.

“Lacey, that’s subjective. Maybe she’s into that shit?!” Danny offered in rebuttal as they both looked at Regina for her reaction.

“He did bring me flowers—“ Regina smiled.

Danny threw his fists in the air, “See?!” His smile faded as he looked at Lacey, “Your date that bad?”

“Archie is not for me.” Lacey confirmed.

Danny gave a small sad grin her way and left it at that.

“Ladies, I’ve gotta go sleep this off. Take me home?”

“Right after you pay, Desai.” Lacey slid the bill to him.

“Ouch, I didn’t realize this was a double date.” He pulled out his wallet and threw cash down before they all rolled out of the diner together.

They sang horribly to some old songs on the radio before making it back to Danny’s house.

“Where is everyone, D?” Lacey asked as the girls walked Danny inside and up to his room.

“Mum’s out, Dad’s in L. A. for work.” Danny pulled his boots off, followed by his jeans, “I have a crazy request.”

“Shoot.”

“What is it?” They said at the same time, again.

“Sleepover.” Danny said with finality.

“Excuse me?”

“Come again?” This time they all turned to look at each other before staring back at Danny in confusion.

“I want to cuddle and I don’t want to choose. Let’s have a sleepover.”

“Are you—serious right now?” Regina asked.

“I am.”

“Danny—“ Lacey didn’t know what to say, suddenly feeling very much like the third wheel on their date.

“I should get going.” Lacey backed toward the door.

Danny strode over to Lacey before pulling his button down shit off, leaving his undershirt in place. He moved to his socks next, hopping around like a mad man as he tried to get his fine motor skills to work in harmony.

“Please?” He asked with all his Danny charm, “It’s just a sleepover. We’ll sleep.” He pleaded with her, heaving his spinning body onto his bed and under the covers, “C’mon.” He held the covers back and extended his hand out toward Regina.

“I don’t know—“

“Reg, your parents are gone this weekend, get your ass over here.”

“I don’t have pajamas.” She said triumphantly as if that statement would protect her from Danny’s awkward request.

“I’m in my underwear too, it’s fine.” Danny said it like it was the obvious answer to soothe her fears, “C’mon, Lacey likes to be the big spoon, so you’ll have to be the little spoon.”

“Promise not to set me on fire?” Regina asked, earning a laugh from Lacey.

Danny watched as Regina worked to shimmy out of her leather pants, revealing the sexiest white lace thong he’d ever seen. He could see a darkened patch through the fabric and secretly loved that he know knew of Regina’s downstairs haircut or perhaps lack there of.

Regina ditched her bra, leaving her black shirt in place, and climbed into Danny’s bed without looking over at Lacey.

“Lace. Let’s go, this sandwich isn’t going to make itself.”

Lacey worked her pants off too, ditching it all except for her blue boy short panties. Danny watched her beautiful body settle in behind him, Regina’s eyes closed tightly, too nervous to open them.

Danny shuffled around and wrapped his arms around Regina’s body, pulling her close.

“This okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, it’s nice actually.”

“Best date ever?” He giggled.

“I wouldn’t go that far—“

“Lose the shirt?” He asked sweetly, “Nothing nefarious, I promise. Be free with me.”

The two of them pulled off their shirts and settled back into their tight spoon. Danny gave her a quick nuzzle before craning his neck around to see why it was taking Lacey so long to spoon up.

“You’re slacking Porter, you got my back or what?”

Lacey pulled Danny against her and cradled him lovingly, her hands skimming Regina’s skin as she fumbled with where they should go.

“Archie called it right? A threesome. Lace, me and the ice queen.” He smiled against Regina’s neck.

“Ha-ha.” Regina rolled her eyes.

Danny picked up her hands and rubbed them between his, “I’m just kidding, I know how warm you can be.” He whispered, his crotch rolling forward slightly in confirmation.

Regina pushed back into him a little more and curled her head forward, smiling to herself at how awesome this felt. Safe, wanted. She hadn’t found these things before.

“Night Danny.” Lacey said as she pulled him tight.

“Goodnight.”

Although sleep took them all quickly and peacefully, the three soon became a sweating ball of irritation. Who knew three teens could illicit so much heat while at rest.

The blanket was the first thing to go. Arms and legs draped up and over different arms and legs before someone would decide they needed to roll over and start the process over again.

Danny had so much to drink that his body woke him up just about every hour to pee. Around 2 am he stumbled out to the bathroom for the second time and ran into his mom.

“Danny!” She hushed out in a harsh whisper.

“Hey, mom.”

“Who is in there with you?!”

“You peeked in? Why are you so upset?”

“Yes I peeked in! I always peek in! Please tell me you didn’t have sex with both of those girls.”

“I didn’t have sex with both of those girls.”

“Danny—“

“We were tired and just went to sleep.”

“With no clothes on?” Karen raised her eyebrows and waited.

Danny shrugged, “It was hot.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Nothing happened.”

“Where do their parents think they are?”

“Well, one of those girls is Lacey and Sam and Judy know she’s here.”

“Okay, and the other one?”

“Regina’s parents are out of town.”

“You can’t have sleepovers like this.”

“Mum, they’re my friends, we’re all just friends. I promise.”

“No more.”

“Alright, alright. Can I please go back to sleep now?”

The next morning Danny woke up to the sound of the shower running from the bathroom next door. He reached around slowly and discovered he was alone in bed. He sat up to find Regina still topless and struggling back into her leather pants.

“Ugh, what time is it?” Danny grumbled.

“Shit!” Regina turned away from Danny quickly and yanked her pants up before grabbing her bra.

“What’s wrong, I’ve already seen you—“

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m not as brave as I was last night.” Regina pulled her shirt on hastily.

“You didn’t even drink.”

“If this gets out—if people think—“ Regina was freaking out.

Danny scooted out of bed, his morning situation near full staff. He tried adjusting himself quickly to no avail and decided to just ignore his biology entirely.

Regina couldn’t help it and her eyes grew two sizes as he approached her.

“Hey, you trust me, right? I won’t say anything.”

“Promise?” Regina bit her bottom lip.

“I promise. Lacey won’t say anything either. Regina listen, thank you for helping me last night. I mean it. I’m sorry I used you for the party. You didn’t deserve a date like that. Forgive me?”

“I accepted the plan, you don’t have to apologize.”

“We’re cool?” He held his arms out for a hug.

“Yeah, and I’m not hugging you right now.” She side-eyed his massive junk as it bounced of its own free will.

Danny converted his arms down into a handshake and Regina accepted.

“Is it Lacey in the shower or did she bail?” Danny asked as he threw on more clothing, his crotch now behaving.

“It’s Lacey. I’ve gotta go.”

“No breakfast?” Now fully dressed, Danny went back for the hug.

Regina shook her head no and accepted the hug, resting her head on Danny’s chest as he tightened his arms around her.

“I did have fun being out with you. Maybe we can do it again, but for us next time?” Danny asked.

“Sure.”

“Your body is beautiful by the way.” He added softly, “Yoga works well for you.”

Regina blushed, not sure how he had gotten her so uninhibited in such a short amount of time. She pulled back and leaned up to press a polite morning kiss to his cheek. It was the single most intimate thing she had done for him in the last 24 hours. His heart bloomed a little, such a strange feeling.

“I’d like to say that maybe we could have another sleepover sometime, but—“

“But?” Danny wouldn’t pull back from his embrace just yet.

“But, half of your drunken admissions last night included the stipulation about only being intimate with Lacey while you’re going through this jealousy testing phase. So—“

“You’re right.” He kissed her on her forehead before releasing her, “Sleepovers are fine though, let’s do it again. I’ll be on my best behavior.” Danny grinned.

Regina pushed him away and reached to grab her sandals. Lacey walked into Danny’s room in just a towel and ignored them both.

“Hey Lace, how’d you sleep?” Danny asked as Regina stuffed her other foot into her sandal.

“Like someone who made a lot of bad decisions last night.” She said solemnly.

“Jeez, I thought we had fun once we ditched Archie—“

“I guess.” Lacey shrugged and expertly pulled on a set of Danny’s workout clothes without putting on a show.

“Hey Lacey, I don’t want to talk about last night with anybody. I don’t want people to know I—“ Regina was talking a mile a minute.

“It’s no problem, I don’t want to discuss it either.” Lacey agreed quickly.

“Guys, I’m standing right here. Are we good?”

“I gotta run, D. I’ll see you at school.” Lacey stuffed her clothes into one of Danny’s spare nylon gym bags and turned to leave, Danny reached out to grab her arm.

“Danny—“

“I asked you a question.” Danny said firmly.

Lacey took a deep breath and turned to face him, “We’re good.” She said rather unconvincingly.

“Regina?”

“I’m good.”

Danny released Lacey’s arm, “It was just a date.” He stared knowingly at Lacey as he spoke, “We all just slept.”

“Topless and in our underwear.” Lacey ticked off on her fingers.

“And that means what exactly?” Danny challenged.

“I’m not getting into this now.”

“If we’re not a couple right now, I’ve done nothing wrong. You’re right about one thing though, we’re two of the most jealous people I know and this arrangement isn’t working to correct it.”

“Agreed. Instead you’re just falling for other people while I get to watch.” Lacey said quickly before bolting from Danny’s room.

Danny began to blink uncontrollably as he caught the door on it’s backswing, “Lacey, wait—“

Danny fought the urge to run after her, deciding she needed space to sort out her pre-caffeinated thoughts anyway. He turned around and leaned against the back of his bedroom door, a defeated look on his face.

“If you were my boyfriend, I’d be jealous as hell having to go through that sleepover.” Regina raised her eyebrows.

“Lacey’s not my girlfriend. You think it was a mistake too?”

“The sleepover? No. Agreeing to see other people and not expect you’ll have feelings for someone else eventually, hell yes. You can’t lock your feelings away and just go on dates, that’s not how it works.”

“You’re right. It doesn’t work,” Danny pushed off the door and walked up into Regina’s face.

“No, it doesn’t.” She smiled.

Danny shook his head no and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a slow, testing trap. Regina responded and kissed him back, slipping her hands under his shirt and stroking his belly.

Danny slid his hands around to her ass and squeezed softly, pulling her against him. When they finally broke apart, Regina looked at him completely expressionless. She didn’t know what to think or how to feel.

“I should—“

“Stay? Yes, I agree.” Danny whispered and lifted her chin back up so he could reach her lips again.

Danny backed them up to the bed and laid Regina down gently, settling himself above her and threading their thighs together. Danny’s newly found sex drive was not easily quelled by the guidelines of his new alternative friendship status.

“We can’t—“ Regina uttered between kisses.

“We won’t.” He kissed down Regina’s neck and back up to her mouth.

“Danny—“ Regina panted, “I’m, I mean, I’ve never—“

Danny brought his finger up to her mouth, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, whatever you have or haven’t done is irrelevant.”

“What about the thing with Lacey?”

Danny bowed his head and kissed Regina’s exposed lower belly, Regina ran her fingers through his hair. Danny climbed off of her and held his hand out to help pull her back up.

“We’re not together.” Danny’s arousal was back and stunning Regina for the second time this hour.

“Have you….had a lot of sleepovers?”

“Lacey and I grew up together, we had sleepovers all the time. But to answer what you’re really asking, it’s only been Lacey.”

Regina nodded in understanding.

“You’re still in love with her.” She half-asked, half knew.

Danny brought his right hand up and over his heart before nodding and closing his eyes, “So much.”

“I should go.” She knew this was going nowhere and wanted to run away and cry somewhere.

“Lacey lives the next street over, you live all the way across town. I’ll drive you back.”

“I don’t mind the walk.”

“You see what you’re wearing, right?”

Regina sighed, “Damnit.”

“Reg, listen—“

She held her hand up to stop him, “No, Danny you don’t need to say anything, let’s just go.”

Danny sat patiently at the end of his bed, “Please?”

Regina just stood there, as cold as ever.

“I’d like to keep seeing you. You already know I get a little over zealous and I’m definitely not looking to get into another relationship when parts of the one I’ve been in for the last decade aren’t over yet. I’m in this weird place and I’m lost, I’ve just, I’ve lost my anchor. You stepped up last night, took care of me. You asked the one person who you knew could help me to help you, even though it must have been grossly uncomfortable. You’re my friend for sure, and I’ve got your back too.”

“Okay, and so sucking on things like lips and necks fits into this how?”

“I don’t know, but it does.” Danny smiled.

“I’d like to go home now, please.” Regina walked toward the door.

Danny dropped Regina off and decided to let Lacey work out her jealousy. He didn’t try to contact her for the rest of the day. After dinner Danny was studying in his room when her text finally came.

Lacey: I suck at this, I’m sorry  
Danny: I still love you  
Lacey: You like her  
Danny: I’m not going there Lace  
Lacey: Your birthday is coming up, what do you want to do?  
Danny: Easy, I’d like my girlfriend back.  
Lacey: I’ll see you at school tomorrow  
Danny: So goodnight then, friend?  
Lacey: Goodnight

Danny blew out in frustration, why was she such a pain in the ass?


	6. I Happened

The week dragged, Lacey and Danny both absorbed in their respective assignments and sports. It didn’t go unnoticed that Regina showed up to his practices every day and Lacey didn’t. Even his team noticed.

“Your new girlfriend seems….nice.” Cole said sarcastically.

“Yeah, I heard she likes to grind her cigarette butts into your chest to put them out before sex, is that true?” Scott added.

“Regina’s not my girlfriend. Stop being dicks, she’s totally nice.” Danny scowled at them.

“Oh yeah?” Cole said quietly before turning to the bleachers, “Hey, Regina! Hello!” Cole waved.

Regina nonchalantly gave him the middle finger with a classic resting bitch face.

“Ahhh, what a sweetheart.” Cole smiled.

“Keep your mouths shut, understand?” Danny said with a bit of underlying rage.

“She’s a clinger bud, I miss Lacey. At least she would talk to us, be happy.” Tyler admitted.

“Regina and Lacey are my friends, and if you guys don’t shut your fucking mouths I’m going to knock you all out.”

The guys began their drills before Archie could make it over to them.

“Hey.” Archie said without making eye contact. Danny didn’t respond.

“Move your ass Farrell!” Danny shouted as he passed the ball downfield.

“D, are we cool?”

“No.”

“C’mon man, we were all buzzing—“

Danny turned to face Archie, staring him down, “You’re blaming your behavior on the alcohol. Sounds about right.” Danny nodded to himself.

“The fuck does that mean?”

“You’re a captain on this team. People look up to you and they were all at that party. You put your hands on someone who did not want them there. YOU did that, not the alcohol. You need to take some fucking responsibility for your own actions!”

Archie was irritated that Danny’s voice was so loud, he snapped himself around into Danny’s face, trying to truncate his rant.

“Keep your voice down—“ Archie growled through his teeth, “You’re a captain too and you were no shining example that night either my friend.”

“Maybe not, but at least I gave zero indication that it was okay to grab someone and not let go.”

Archie’s nostrils flared in aggravation, “I wouldn’t hurt her, Danny.” His voice lower and calm.

“She said no. You didn’t listen. I had to physically remove your hands from her body.” Danny’s words came out sharp, pointed, like knives. He was seething.

“You boys ready to give up being captains? ‘Cause this ain’t what I chose you for—“

“No Coach.”

“Sorry Coach.”

Danny and Archie set up their practice and finished running drills with their team. During cool down Archie took up a spot to stretch next to Danny to continue their discussion.

“She means a lot to me. I’m sorry.” Archie said with surprising sincerity.

“I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

“I know, but I’m saying it anyway. Lacey and I talked last night, I’ve apologized to her too.”

Danny’s jaw flexed, he tried to swallow his jealousy but it was all over his face.

“Your birthday is this weekend and she made it clear she’ll be with you for that. Her and I made plans to go out next weekend.”

“Why do I need to hear this?” Danny switched legs and began stretching his other side.

“Dude, you’re still her number one, okay? That’s all I’m saying. Besides,” Archie nodded up toward Regina reading in the bleachers, “looks like you’ve found someone else.”

“Regina’s my friend.”

“Dude, she’s hot, I get it.”

“No you don’t.”

“She hates sports, Danny. She’s only here because she wants to ride your dick. They all are.” Archie nodded to a few other girls in the stands and waved.

“Regina’s different.”

“Well, Lacey’s different for me too.”

“I’m taking Lacey to prom.” Danny threw that out there, feeling like he was losing her.

“I know. Should I ask Regina to go?” Archie asked seriously.

“Trying to collect them all, Yates?” Danny stood and headed for the showers. Archie followed.

“I know she doesn’t have a date, probably won’t have a date. At least she’ll get the experience and then we can like, dance with both of them—“

“Regina can also go alone and still dance with me. She doesn’t need you to do her any favors.”

“Desai, Yates!” Coach called before they made it to the locker room.

The boys jogged over to a very disapproving Coach. They didn’t say anything as they approached.

“What’s the issue?” Coach asked.

“No issue, Coach.” Archie said confidently.

Coach shook his head, “Desai?”

“No issue. We should have been here today, Coach. No excuses.”

“Danny you’re smart and you’ve got a full ride, why are you jeopardizing that now? Archie you’re headed into an MLS clinic, again, why blow that now?”

“Understood, Coach.” Archie said apologetically.

“You’re my captains this year. You’ve earned that over the last four years. I honestly can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you both right now. What has changed?” Coach folded his arms across his chest.

The guys didn’t respond.

“Who is she?” Coach nodded over his shoulder.

“Sir?” Archie played dumb, as usual.

“Her name is Regina Crane, sir.” Danny answered honestly.

“I can see she’s not a soccer fan, is she the issue?”

Danny shook his head, “No, Coach.”

“Care to tell me what’s really going on? I haven’t seen Lacey around lately, only this other girl. Is that the problem?” Coach knew he was close, he also knew Lacey was a hot button topic for everyone on the team.

“Lacey’s never a problem, sir.” Danny puffed up a little, trying to protect everyone.

“Yates?”

“There’s no issue, Coach.”

“Right. Okay, since I’m getting nowhere with you two, don’t come to practice tomorrow.”

“Coach—“ Danny’s heart took off.

“You two are not invited, and what does it mean when you don’t show up for practice?”

“You don’t get game time, Coach.” Archie answered.

“That’s right. You’re both out next game.”

Danny’s head hung.

“Do you realize you made the guys run the same drill four times and then just run laps? That is not the leadership I’m used to from you two. You’re not focused. If there is another problem, you’ll sit out the rest of the games this season. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Coach.” Archie answered immediately like the dog he was.

“I’m sorry, Coach. I’ll work harder, I promise.” Danny offered.

“You’ll work harder—together—for this team, or you won’t be part of it at all.”

“Yes, Coach.” Archie said again.

“We will.” Danny nodded.

“Always more concrete promises from you, Desai. I’ll expect more from you then.”

“Absolutely, Coach.”

“Good. Get out of here.”

The guys jogged to the locker room in silence. Danny left first and walked by Regina who had been waiting for him. She watched as he passed right in front of her with no acknowledgment.

“Hey.” Regina hobbled up next to Danny, trying to walk as fast as him, “Good practice.” She said carefully.

“It was a horrible practice.” Danny muttered.

“Oh—“

Danny stopped and turned to her, “Listen, It’s been nice seeing you at practice this week, but when I’m there I have to focus.”

“Oh—kay, I read my homework chapters for english in the corner the whole time, was I really that distracting?”

Danny rubbed the tension that seemed to be pooling at his temples, “No, but—“

“But it’s easier if I’m some no mind cheerleader who worships your every move? Are you asking me to be more distracting?” She said sarcastically.

Danny smiled, “Well it would be more motivating.”

“Don’t blame this on me, I’m not the real distraction. I’ll stay away though. No problem.” Regina said as she breezed past him.

“Regina! Wait. Reg—“ Danny grabbed for her arm and stopped her, “I apologize, you’re right, okay? I got suspended today at practice because Archie and I are like two cats marking their territories right now.”

“That territory being Lacey’s vagina?” She said colder than anything he’d ever heard come out of Regina’s mouth.

“I mean, that’s so specific—“ Danny laughed, his bright smile and deep jock giggle making Regina swoon when she was trying to be angsty.

She couldn’t help the smile that broke from her lips, “Jesus. Okay, listen, my parents are gone all the time and I don’t like being alone. I usually study in the library, but in light of recent events, I have really enjoyed just being in your general vicinity. If you need me to stop stalking you there I will.”

Danny closed the gap between them and nudged her with his shoulder, “You like being in my general vicinity?” He giggled again, hands in his pockets.

Regina pushed him back gently, but firmly. Danny stumbled, his hands still in his pockets, it took him a few steps to recover.

“I thought you were supposed to be good on your feet, Captain? No wonder you were suspended!”

Danny pulled his hands out of his pockets then and tossed his bag down.

“Oh that’s it—“

Danny lunged for her and Regina squealed and moved just out of his reach. He tried again, this time catching her waist and lifting her up in the air and spinning her around.

She stopped struggling and Danny slid her body back down to ground, steadying her as her feet searched for balance. Their smiles faded and Danny leaned in to kiss her, Regina wrapped her arms tighter around Danny’s neck.

They stayed this way, right in front of the school for a few minutes before they heard some of Danny’s teammates whistle at them. Danny pulled back and placed a final kiss on Regina’s forehead, smiling down at her as they got roasted.

“Hey Danny.”

Danny was broken from his spell and turned to see Lacey standing there with Archie.

“Lacey, hey, we were uh, we were just—“ Danny turned and smiled at Regina, “well, kissing, I guess.”

“I can see that.” Lacey smiled at the two of them.

“Danny, I’m sorry about practice. Let’s go tomorrow and be the grunts, remind Coach why he picked us as captains.” Archie said, as sincerely as someone like him could.

Danny nodded, “Agreed. I’m sorry too.”

“Accepted.”

“We’re going to Johnny Cakes for dinner, you two want to come?” Lacey asked in her classic save the world tone.

Danny looked at Regina, who was obviously using every ounce of social strength she had not to start screaming no.

“No, I think we’ll just finish up here.” He pointed between them before remembering they were just kissing, “Still have more to work out—talk about, um—“

Regina just started laughing at him.

“Have a good night then, see you tomorrow.” Lacey smiled and took Archie’s hand as they walked past Danny and Regina.

Danny watched their connection and hated every minute of it. He sighed deeply without noticing it. Regina was annoyed and just quietly began walking toward her car. By the time Danny noticed he was all alone, Regina had made it halfway across the parking lot. Danny took off after her (again).

This time, when he caught up to her he just walked with her silently, waiting for her to let her feelings take over. Only, she didn’t. They reached her car and she unlocked it and got in. Danny knocked on her window gently and Regina rolled it down.

Danny squatted down and looked her in the eyes, “The last thing I want to do, is to keep dragging you along.”

“Then don’t.” Regina rolled the window back up and drove away.

Danny: Come over tonight?

Danny texted in an effort to show Regina he wanted to continue with their friendship. It was over an hour before she responded. He jumped at the notification, not realizing he had set up the same chime as Lacey’s. He wasn’t entirely disappointed to see Regina’s name, but still, it wasn’t Lacey.

Regina: Can’t, AP homework  
Danny: Me too, obviously. Let’s do it together?  
Regina: I wouldn’t want to be a distraction or anything.  
Danny: Please?  
Regina: I’ll see you in chem tomorrow.  
Danny: You’re loving this aren’t you?  
Regina: Little bit, now stop distracting me.

Danny: Hey  
Lacey: Ho  
Danny: Come over?  
Lacey: 15

Danny laid on his bed, completely ignoring his homework and waiting for his best friend to save him from this dark hole he found himself in.

He heard Lacey knock and open his door without waiting for a response, just like always. He smiled to himself, basking in her familiarity and sunny smile as she bounced over to his bed.

“Sup.” She smiled and snuggled in beside him.

Danny slid his arm under her neck and pulled her close. He pushed a kiss into her hairline, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of her shampoo. The action seemed to refill his tanks and his chest tightened with how right it felt to hold her.

“Missed you. That’s all.” He pulled her tighter, rolling onto his side to face her, “How was dinner?”

“Johnny Cakes was closed, we got coffee at Jet and Archie walked me home instead. From the sounds of it, you had a shitastic day, I’m so sorry. I was just going to call you, by the way.”

“Thanks, yeah, pretty shitty. It’s my own damn fault though, I’m trying so hard to balance everything—“

“You seemed happy in the parking lot—“

Danny’s face was long, sad. He cast his eyes down and rolled onto his back before covering his face.

“Wait—Danny, are you crying?” This time Lacey rolled over to assess him, “What happened?” She said softly.

“I happened.” He sniffled, “I can’t do it.”

“Do what?”

“Any of it. I lost you, I’m behind in all my AP classes and I fucked up my spot on the team. Regina’s mad at me now, I can’t do it.” He managed to pour out, chest heaving for no fucking reason. He felt like such a pile of garbage. Why couldn’t he get control of his emotions?

Lacey just let him cry and pulled him into her. She loved being the big spoon, he loved it too. He relaxed and his chest tremors began to subside.

“I’ve got you, okay?” She said softly from somewhere behind him, “Shit gets tough, but I’ll always be there.”


	7. I Wanna Bathe with You

“Danny, Danny—“ Danny woke up to his mom shaking him gently.

“Mum? What time is it?” Danny rubbed his face and started to sit up, Lacey still snuggled into his side sound asleep.

“You two have got to stop with the naps together.” She smiled at him, “Samuel wants her home.”

“Yeah, okay. I’m sorry, I had a horrible day and I asked her to come over.”

“Take her home, you’re not in trouble.”

“Okay.”

“Your Coach called, checked in. Everything okay with you?”

“He called here?”

“He is worried about you.”

“I feel like I’m drowning. I’m suddenly not good enough, all at once—“ Danny’s panic returned.

“Hey,” Karen sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her only child, “when things get overwhelming, just slow down, breathe, and focus on doing the next right thing. Remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. I don’t know if that will work for what I’m going through right now.”

“That’s what I’m here for, and your dad, Lacey, the Porters.”

“Dad? I haven’t talked to him in a month.”

“He’s been busy, he’s still here for you—“

“Lacey’s amazing.” He looked at her sleeping so peacefully.

“How many days are you behind in your classes?”

“Three.”

“Okay, this is the deal. You’re staying home tomorrow, you’ll catch up on the three days. Coach Chandler made it clear that if you fell behind another day, you’d be off the team for good. You’d lose your scholarship.”

“Okay.”

“What else.” Karen pressed.

Danny looked over at Lacey, “Lacey and Archie are dating. I’m not handling it well.”

“How does Regina fit into all this?”

“She’s different, I don’t know.” Danny ran a hand through his hair, “She’s definitely not Lacey. She’s in all my AP classes, that’s how we met. She’s not into sports—she’s just different.”

“Different can be good. What does Lacey say?”

“She wants me to date too. Is this the best way to work on jealousy?”

“Probably not.” Karen smiled at him, “If Lacey’s made her mind up about this for now, then what choice do you have? Do you think she’s happy?”

“I don’t know. She saw me kiss Regina today, she seemed okay.”

Karen nodded, “It’ll get easier, I promise. Just be there for her. Show her you won’t back down, that she can always trust you.”

Danny nodded.

“I like Regina. She compliments you just as much as Lacey does.”

“Thanks.”

“What else?”

“Am I going to lose Captain?” Danny winced.

“You go back in on Monday and you work ass off for this team. This is your year, this is your team. You’re the captain for a reason, show ‘em. Understood?”

Danny’s face relaxed and he smiled.

“Danny?” Lacey sat up, disoriented and grumpy.

“Hey sleepyhead. Sam wants you back, c’mon, I’m driving.” He smacked her thigh and stood to pull her to her feet.

“You picked a great weekend to screw everything up, Danny. It is your birthday after all, relax and take a flippin’ break!” Karen giggled as she left Danny’s room.

“Hey, you okay?” Lacey asked, scratching her head and yawning deep.

Danny pulled her in for a spontaneous hug. He just held her for a while before dancing her from side to side and making her laugh.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank you for coming over, I needed you.” He said sweetly.

“I’m reserving you for the weekend.” Lacey muffled into his shoulder.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Okay then. Let’s get you home.”

Thursday morning Danny woke feeling a thousand times better. He took his mom’s advice and focused on the next right thing. One class after another, Danny caught himself up on all of his class work. He was also able to decipher what he missed from today’s classes and completed that work as well.

Around 4 pm he was ready for a break.

Danny went for a long run, setting his earbuds and letting his tension melt away and onto the sidewalk. He ran over to Regina’s side of town, only to find her out doing the same thing.

They didn’t speak, only merged their collective end goal and began running in tandem. They found their rhythm easily and Danny smiled at her a few times, loving having a spontaneous running buddy.

Regina ended up following Danny all the way back to his house, a four mile loop. He was impressed. He waved her inside and set her up with some water.

“Hi.” Danny smiled in between guzzles of water.

“Hi.” Regina smiled back.

“You never mentioned running.” 

“Meh—“ Regina shrugged.

“I need a shower.” Danny let that linger for a moment before pulling off his shirt, “You?” He asked nonchalantly.

Regina’s eyes raked over Danny’s lean body, “Um, yeah, I could use a shower.”

Danny hitched his head to the side and invited her to follow him upstairs. He divested Regina of her clothes the second they reached the top of the stairs, kissing each other playfully.

Danny turned the water on in the shower to heat it up and then pulled the rest of his clothes off too. He held her hand and guided her under the almost too warm spray before taking the time to lather her up.

Danny washed her hair gently, something Regina found completely erotic. He ran his body sponge across every inch of her before returning his hand to her perfectly manicured mound. 

“Okay?” He asked her, sucking on her bottom lip before she could respond. She nodded yes.

He rubbed her gently at first, absorbing Regina’s sounds with his lips and watching her face. Regina was always quiet, subdued. That’s how she gained the title of ice queen. Danny knew there was more to Regina than that. She may be quiet, but she absolutely had strong feelings, she wasn’t cold at all.

“Danny—“ Regina panted several minutes later.

“I’d love to watch you come.” Danny said huskily into her ear.

He pushed their foreheads together and then pushed his knuckles into Regina’s clit and let her grind against them. He used his other hand to grip her hip and help guide her pursuit.

“Wow.” Danny’s mouth hung open, his own cock bobbing wildly as he watched her body’s natural rhythm.

Danny noticed she was close, but wasn’t progressing. He knew Lacey could get off this way, but Regina wasn’t Lacey. He suspected she needed something more.

Danny moved his knuckles and turned his hand around, dancing two fingers at her entrance before pushing slightly and waiting for Regina’s reaction. Her eyes flew open and looked up at him, she was hesitating.

“I’ve got you, or I can stop.”

“It’s okay.” 

Danny pushed his fingers into Regina’s warm, tight body and began curling them forward. He made sure to keep his palm flat against her clit and after a few strokes Regina took the hint and began riding them herself. 

Her pace was different, slower. Her back arched more. She was incredibly fluid, sexy. He wanted to know how she felt bouncing on his cock. He swallowed hard.

“Oh shit, Danny, I’m—“ She whimpered.

“That’s it, Regina, yeah.” 

He watched her mouth go slack and felt her tighten down on his fingers as she came silently. When she came back down Danny kissed her sweetly and pulled them both out of the shower to dry off before they froze to death.

“What about you Danny? ‘Cause that was—“ she shook her head in disbelief.

He winked at her, “Glad you liked it. The shower was about you, I’m good.”

“Really?” She pointed to Danny’s rigid cock, still bobbing around incessantly.

“Yes really, it’ll go away. No worries.”

“I have no idea what’s average or whatever, but you’re—you don’t seem average. I mean, is that a normal size?!” She asked him honestly.

“Most guys would fucking love to have this conversation.” Danny laughed, “Honestly though, I shower with guys every day and yeah, we’re all pretty much like this.”

“I can take care of it, I mean, I can try to—“ Regina stepped closer to him and held onto Danny’s hips gently. She wasn’t sure if she should just grab it.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know I don’t have to, but would you even want me to?” She looked down at it again.

“Of course I would, I’m in no hurry though.”

“I’ve never—“ 

She slipped her hand from his hip and down to grab his cock. Danny’s breath hitched and he waited for her to decide on how she wanted to grip him.

She began pulling at him slowly, too slowly. Her grip a little too tight. He brought his hand down and pulled hers off, guiding her this time and silently showing her what he liked. He kept his hand over hers to show her the rhythm and path he liked to follow.

“Am I? Does it feel good?” She looked up at Danny’s beautiful face, his head was thrown back as she worked him with her hand.

“Hell yes. Don’t stop—“

Regina bit her bottom lip and smiled to herself, refocusing on the task at hand. After a couple minutes, Danny grabbed her hand again and brought it up to his mouth to lick it. He kept his hand over hers as he showed her how to help him finish.

The lubrication Danny added to her hand made her crotch ache. His dick felt warm and slippery and she wondered what it must feel like sliding inside of her.

He squeezed his hand around hers tightly and pushed his head through over and over until he began getting vocal.

“Fuck, Regina—you’re good at that.” He released her hand and she continued as his hips bucked into her hand, “Just like that, just like that, you’re gonna make me come for you—“ Danny grunted.

Danny came, hot spurts of semen drenching her hand and hitting the floor. Regina kept her hand still and the pressure constant, paying attention that Danny was still bucking into it. When he stopped completely she released him and grabbed the towel to help clean up.

“Fuck—“ He breathed hard. 

He stopped Regina from cleaning up and pulled her close for a kiss. She responded eagerly and wondered how this would all work if it were actual sex because she was horny all over again after watching that. Do people get trapped in a sex cycle? 

“Wow.” She smiled into his mouth.

“Yeah wow.” He agreed.

Danny slid his hands down to her ass and pulled her close. He noticed her whimper the tiniest whimper and pulled back to search her face.

“You need another one.” He noted with certainty.

Regina was thankful he could read her so well. She wanted to come again in the worst way. She stayed quiet, her cheeks turning the deepest pink.

“Bed.” Danny pointed, picking up their clothes as they headed naked into his bedroom.

“Danny—“ She was nervous, not sure exactly what she wanted or what Danny had planned. She stood near the bed, fidgeting non-stop.

Danny walked up to her and held her gently, “Relax, let’s just get you to come again. You trust me?”

“Yes.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her ear, “The bed is to make you more comfortable, I’m not expecting to fuck you like you need so desperately for me to do.”

“Oh my god—“ Regina’s nipples pebbled up like he had just pressed a button.

He continued, “Am I wrong? You wouldn’t want that some day?” He asked her softly, mouth still buried by her ear.

“Fuck—“ 

Danny laid her down and brought his hand between her legs and began rubbing gently. He kept his face near hers, “I felt the way you moved in the shower—“ Danny pushed the same two fingers back inside of her.

“Shit.”

“You’re body is incredible.” Danny kissed down her neck and sucked a nipple into his mouth carefully, “You’re not shy, I like that.” He kissed down her side, sinking his teeth into her hip.

“Ah!”

He soothed the bite with his tongue and moved to kiss her lower belly. By this point Regina had clamped her legs shut on his hand like a vice. He wasn’t sure if it was because it felt good for her, or if she was nervous about his face being there. He kissed her patch of hair and looked up at her.

“Butterfly pose?” He asked softly.

“Danny—“

“Let me see. Show me.”

Regina held her boobs then, massaging them as she contemplated his request. Danny slid his fingers out and massaged the outside of her thighs, trying to get her to relax and literally open up.

“I want you comfortable, so we can stop now,” Danny kissed her knees, “or you can show me how good you are at yoga.”

Regina didn’t move, biting her lip and thinking.

“There’s no pressure here, and I promise today’s not the day for sex so stop thinking about it so much. We’re just having fun. Let me make you feel good.”

“Butterfly pose?” She asked for him to confirm.

“Reclined.”

“So more like, Supta Baddha Konasana?” She smiled down at him.

“Okay, if you want to get technical—“ He smiled back.

Regina opened her legs, slowly dropping her knees out and revealing a perfectly executed Supta Baddha Konasana pose.

Danny kissed his way down the inside of her thigh, ghosting her middle and heading back up the inside of her other thigh. Regina squirmed and moved her feet aside to better accommodate Danny’s body.

Danny knelt up and pulled Regina closer to him by her hips.

“Umph! Danny—“ Regina hadn’t expected him to handle her in such a way, strong yet gentle. She liked it very much.

He bowed at his waist and split her legs open, holding them wide so he had better access. Danny kissed her patch of hair again as a silent thank you and then attached his mouth to her clit.

“Oh my god—“ Regina gripped his hair and had a hard time keeping her hips still, rolling herself against his face in waves.

Danny slid his fingers back inside and began curling them around until she was a writhing mess.

“Unhhm—“ Regina clenched her legs together and her whole body arched up.

Danny rubbed her clit gently as she rode through her pleasure, watching her beautiful soul drink in the feeling of being loved by someone else.

Danny’s phone lit up with notifications, one right after another. He huffed in annoyance as he crawled up Regina’s body. 

“Ignore it.” Danny smiled. 

He kissed her deeply, sloppy and wet, her essence now known to both of them. Danny’s phone kept going and he broke apart from her.

“I’m sorry, I should have shut that off.”

“Rookie move.” Regina teased.

“It didn’t sound like I had any rookie moves a minute ago.” He teased back, earning him a pillow to the face. Danny caught it easily and tossed it back at her with a satisfying thud onto her face.

“Omph! You asshole!” Regina giggled and held onto the pillow for dear life as he tried to pry it from her for another throw.

Danny’s phone continued until he admitted defeat and let her keep the pillow. He pulled back and hopped off the bed to grab his phone, Regina taking this moment to roll up and smack Danny’s ass—hard.

“Hey! Damn, I didn’t realize you’d be so violent in bed.” He joked as he rubbed his ass and grabbed his phone.

“Oh shit!” Danny’s face fell as he scrolled through his phone.

Regina rolled off the bed and began dressing quickly, “Whats wrong?” 

“Um, well, you’re missing, and I think I’m in trouble.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I thought your parents have been gone?” Danny asked her confused.

“They have been. My mom came back today, right before I got home from school.”

“Does she know you went running?”

“Yeah—oh my god how long have I been here?”

“Almost two hours. She reported you missing. Jo Masterson says I’m a suspect, at least I think that’s me in this picture.” Danny turned his phone around so she could see the rough sketch of Danny’s face.


	8. Stoney Lonesome

Danny frantically began dressing, running to the bathroom so he could wash his face and hands.

“I can’t believe this.” Regina shook her head.

“Where is your phone?!” Danny yelled from the bathroom.

“At home.” Regina cringed.

“Seriously? What’s your mom’s number?”

“In my phone.” She cringed harder.

“Jesus.”

“Sorry Danny—“

Danny called his mom’s number just as someone began pounding on the front door. He ran downstairs, followed closely by Regina. Danny opened the door to find three officers and Chief Masterson on the other side.

“Chief Masterson, hello—mom, the police are here.”  
Danny said before absently hanging up on her.

“Regina.” Was all Chief said as his eyes landed on her.

“I wasn’t missing, I just forgot to tell my mother where I was going—“ Regina tried to explain.

“You’ll both have to come down to the station so we can get your statements and close out this investigation.” Chief insisted.

“Can I drive myself?” Danny asked, stunned this was how he’d be spending his evening.

“I’m afraid not. Turn around please, Danny.”

“Turn around? Am I being arrested right now?” Danny’s eyes were huge.

“This is ridiculous, we’ll come down, we’re not resisting. We’re not running—“ Regina was furious.

“Regina please—“ Chief had heard enough.

“You’re not under arrest, yet. You’re being detained for questioning into Regina’s disappearance. Turn around.”

Danny did as instructed and waited while Chief snapped cuffs around his wrists. 

“He didn’t kidnap me! Hello? I’m safe, right here at my friend’s house!”

“Weapons on you, Danny? Drugs?” Chief ignored her completely.

“No sir—Regina, it’ll be okay.” Danny tried to sound reassuring.

Chief patted Danny down before walking him back to his cruiser. Regina was escorted into a separate vehicle and they were both brought to the station.

Regina arrived at the station before Danny, her mother overwhelmed with extreme, exaggerated happiness at the sight of her daughter.

“I’m sorry, mom. I went for my run and then went to Danny’s—“

“Danny’s?” Her eyes we’re lost in confusion, “What happened to your hair?” Mrs. Crane fawned over her damp locks as Regina did her best to swat her away.

Chief Masterson walked in, pushing a handcuffed Danny in front of him. Danny tried to stay calm, but the picture Chief painted for Danny on the ride to the station didn’t exactly help his current mental state.

“You! You’re the delinquent who kidnapped my daughter! I want to press charges! I want him in jail!”

“Mother!”

“Hello, Mrs. Crane. It’s lovely to finally meet you.” Danny said sincerely, “It seems there has been a misunderstanding—“

“You shut your mouth you worthless piece of garbage!”

“Stop it!” Regina screamed at the top of her lungs. 

The room fell silent, the door to the station opening as Karen Desai walked in and apprised her son in hand cuffs. Anger painted her face and she marched into the lobby demanding answers.

“Why is my son in handcuffs?! Kyle?!” Karen glared at Chief Masterson.

“Karen, we can get this cleared up let’s just go in—“

“Cleared up?!  
Didn’t I make myself perfectly clear that I am pressing charges against this dangerous criminal?!”

“Are you talking about my son?!” Karen stormed up to Mrs. Crane in a fury.

“I am. He kidnapped my daughter!”

Karen whirled around to look at Danny, knowing immediately that he had done no such thing. Chief removed Danny’s cuffs and Karen grabbed him and hugged him tight.

“It’s okay, baby. I called the Porters.”

“Okay, Mrs. Crane, Miss Crane, if you’ll head this way please? A couple of my detectives would like to ask you some questions.”

Karen and Danny refused to leave the lobby without their lawyer present. Mr. Porter arrived ten minutes later.

“Samuel, thank you so much for coming right down—“ Karen was practically heaving with emotion.

“Danny, did you say anything to anyone?” Mr. Porter asked him.

“No sir.”

“Nothing in the car ride here, nothing?”

“I asked if I could drive myself here, Chief said no. He asked if I had weapons or drugs on me, I said no.”

“Weapons or drugs?! What—“ Karen was upset.

“Karen, calm down, it’s a standard question.”

“Chief asked me how old I was.” Danny added, “I told him I’ll be eighteen on Sunday. He told me I could be tried as an adult, that I’d go to prison with murderers.”

Mr. Porter sighed, “He was trying to scare you.”

“It worked.” Danny admitted before pacing uncontrollably.

“I know you’ve never had to go through this Danny, but I’ll help you every step of the way okay?”

“Okay.”

“When Chief asks you questions, you tell him the truth, whatever it is. If I stop you from answering, do not say another word, understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good evening, Mr. Porter, are we ready to get started?” Chief returned to bring Danny to his interrogation room.

“Good evening, Chief Masterson. We’re ready to cooperate fully.” Mr. Porter shook his hand.

“Alright Danny, you’re being recorded. Just answer a few questions and we’ll be done here, okay?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You comfortable Danny? Would you like a drink?”

“Chief Masterson, the questions.” Mr. Porter shut down Chief’s schtick.

“Danny, I’d like you to run through your day today for me.”

“Oh-okay, all of it?” Danny asked nervously.

“Yeah, just start with when you woke up. Were you at home?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, what time was that?”

“5:30”

“Wow, that’s early. The high school told me you weren’t in school today. Is that true?”

“Yes, I stayed home today.”

“Why?”

“I’ve been having trouble staying on top of school work so my mom let me stay home so I could catch up and refocus.”

“I see. Coach Chandler said you were suspended from practice today, he said lack of focus also. So what have you been focused on then exactly?”

“Oh, well I’ve just had a lot of changes happening all at once.”

“Like what?” Chief leaned back in his chair.

“I, um—“ Danny looked over at Mr. Porter.

“It’s okay Danny, you can answer.” Mr. Porter smiled.

Danny looked at his mom and she nodded. Danny took a deep breath.

“My girlfriend and I broke up recently.” Danny couldn’t bring himself to look at Mr. Porter again.

Chief nodded, “I see. That is tough. Who was your girlfriend?”

“Lacey Porter.”

Chief looked from Danny to Mr. Porter and back again.

“Right, okay. Danny, why did you get suspended from practice?”

“Coach was right, Archie and I, we’re co-captains and we both got suspended for not being focused at our last practice.”

“You agree with Coach Chandler’s decision?”

“Yes.”

“What was bothering you two?”

“Well, Regina and I, we’ve been spending more time together and she’s been at every practice. She’s distracting I guess, for the other guys.”

“How so?”

“She’s kind of cold, to them anyway. She doesn’t like soccer, so she does her homework while she’s there.”

“She doesn’t like soccer, so why does she show up?”

“She likes me I guess. She’s in all the same AP classes as me.”

“Archie likes her too then?”

“No sir, he likes Lacey.” Danny couldn’t take his eyes off of Chief’s desk.

“How were you both distracted at practice then?”

“I confronted Archie about some behavior I didn’t like at Tyler’s party last weekend.”

“What happened at the party?”

“Is this really important, I mean, didn’t you ask me to run through today?” Danny didn’t want to go here.

“Danny, answer Chief Masterson.” Mr. Porter encouraged.

“I took Regina to the party. Archie took Lacey. He put his hands on her—“

“Archie put his hands on who?”

“On Lacey. Around her waist. He wasn’t letting her leave with me and Regina when the three of us wanted to leave.”

“What did you do?”

“I removed his hands and got the girls out of there.” Danny looked at Mr. Porter, “Lacey’s been my best friend my whole life, I’ll always protect her.” He left out the part about being drunk.

Mr. Porter nodded.

“Regina’s in all your AP classes. Is that why you’re behind in coursework too? She’s distracting?”

“I just fell behind, it’s no one’s fault but mine. Soccer, Lacey, school—It’s all my responsibility.”

“You woke up at 5:30. Go.”

“I worked out, took a shower, ate breakfast. I logged into my online classroom and worked from 7:30 am until 3:30 pm. I went for a run, a long one, over to the east side.”

“Where Regina lives.”

“Near there, but I was just there to run. They have the nicer park. I didn’t even know Regina ran, but there she was. We ran together, four miles back to my house.”

“Did you plan to hang out?”

“No, we just ran together and ended up back at my house.”

“What time was this?”

“5 pm. We were there until right before you showed up at 7.”

“Regina seemed okay being there with you?”

“Of course. She’s my friend, she’s been to my house before.”

“Was your mom home?”

“No.”

“What did you do for the time you were there?”

“We just hung out. Drank water.”

Chief nodded and leaned forward, “You drank water.”

“Yes.”

“Watch tv?” 

“No sir.”

“Play video games?”

Danny shook his head no.

“So you’re telling me you drank water together for two hours? Is that what Regina is saying happened in the other room right now?”

Danny’s heart took off, he wasn’t sure what he should say exactly, what was okay to leave out. 

“Danny, just tell the truth.” Danny’s mom soothed.

“We did drink water, then we took a shower.”

“Together?”

“Yes, sir.”

“After the shower?”

“We went to my room, kissed and stuff.”

“Does the stuff include sex?”

Danny shook his head no, “No, sir. We haven’t—we didn’t. Regina and I are just friends.”

“Friends who take showers together—“

“Chief Masterson, what other questions do you have for my client?”

“Danny, did Regina go willingly to your house this evening”

“Yes, sir.”

“She was okay with the shower, going to your room?”

Danny was full blown panicking at this point, was she really into it? Was she saying the same things right now?

“Danny?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, yes. She wanted to be there, and do those things. Is her mother going to find out? Her father?”

Chief Masterson leaned forward, “What you should be asking is what kind of trouble you’re in with me.”

“Kyle—“ Karen began to object. Chief held his hand up to stop her.

“Are we done here?” Mr. Porter asked.

“I’ll go check on the Cranes. Sit tight.” Chief excused himself.

“You did fine, Danny. Try to relax.” Mr. Porter encouraged him.

“Excuse me, I’ve gotta use the ladies room.” Karen stood and scooted out of the room quickly.

“Danny, I know you better than most people. I trust you, and I’m saying thank you.” Mr. Porter squeezed Danny’s shoulder in appreciation for protecting Lacey. 

“Lacey’s a priority in my life, she always will be, Sam. We protect each other.”

Samuel nodded, “How old is Regina?”

“She’s 18.”

“You’re 17.”

“Yes, until Sunday.”

“Are you sure Regina will back you up?”

“I hope so.”

“Let’s hope it was a good shower, yeah?” Mr. Porter smiled, Danny wanting to sink through the floor.

Karen came back with Chief Masterson, their faces light and smiling.

“Danny. There are no charges being filed against you. Miss Crane is over 18 and she alone would have to the be the one pressing charges. She has declined to do so, and you are now free to go.” Chief extended his hand and Danny stood to shake it.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Do me a favor, Danny. Focus on what needs to be done, just for this very short path you’re stuck on right now, it’ll pay off. Stay focused.”

“I will.”

“See you tomorrow?” Danny didn’t miss Chief’s question to his mom. Karen nodded yes. Danny side-eyed them before following Samuel out of Chief’s office.

“Thank you, Mr. Porter, for everything.” Danny hugged him tight. 

“Danny!” Lacey was waiting in the lobby for them and came running to hug Danny too.

“Hey, Lace.” He hugged her back.

“Daddy, we’re gonna walk back.” Lacey announced as she linked arms with Danny.

“Ehh—“

“Dad, please.” 

Mr. Porter looked between the two, “Alright. Straight home. It’s late. You’ve got twenty minutes before I’m coming to look for you, and I promise you don’t want me out looking for you.” He tried to sound threatening. 

Lacey smiled at him, “Thanks Daddy.”

Danny and Lacey walked quietly toward their neighborhood. Danny could not believe how close he was to having a record. He played through the afternoon over and over.

“So, tomorrow night starts your birthday weekend….what would you like to do this year?”

Danny smiled, “That’s easy. Movie night.”

“I knew you’d say that. My place or yours?”

“Mine.”

“Movies?”

“Well, we haven’t finished all the Star Wars movies yet—“

Lacey gave him her best fake smile.

“You need to see them all.”

“If you’re picking Star Wars then I’ll watch it. It’s your birthday.”

“How about The Godfather movies instead? You need to see those too—“

“Yes! Yes, please. God yes.” Lacey tried to mask her enthusiasm, but she just really didn’t want to suffer through any more Star Wars.

Danny laughed at her, “Okay.”

Danny eventually shook off Lacey’s hold on his elbow and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers like they always had before. Lacey accepted and brought her other hand over to sandwich his, squeezing tight.

“You gonna ask me what happened?” Danny raised his eyebrow at her.

“Do I need to know?” 

“You’re gonna be such a shitty lawyer.” Danny nudged her.

She nudged him back, “It’s not my case buddy. The bottom line is, I already know whatever they thought you may have done, you would never do. We all know that. I don’t need to know anything else.”

They made it to Lacey’s house with three minutes to spare, Sam peeking out of the curtains for a moment when he heard them approach.

“Thanks for being there for me, Lace. Believing in me. Means a lot.”

“That’s what best friends do. Now stop fucking up so it’ll be easier for me.” She giggled before she caught Danny leaning in.

Lacey thought about everything they had both been through to get to this exact moment. They weren’t together anymore, but they certainly were not apart either. She knew they each had some feelings stirring in other places and the next year would bring them lots of unknowns. But tonight, right here on her porch, she wanted to kiss him too.

Danny smiled when he saw her lean into him and they kissed softly. It was kind, thankful. Danny still had ahold of her hand and squeezed it. He pulled back first and rested their foreheads together just as the porch light came on. Danny looked up at the sudden intrusion.

“You have to go.” He whispered.

“See you tomorrow, Desai.”

“Later.”


	9. Partners

The police hadn’t reported Regina’s alleged abduction to the media so the only people who knew what happened Thursday night were Danny, Regina, Lacey and Jo Masterson.

The same Jo Masterson who was now waiting for Danny in the senior parking lot Friday morning.

“Hey, Cap.”

“Masterson.” Danny nodded to her.

“You’re not in jail I see.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Jo.”

“Yeah, well, I could be grounded forever if he found out. But we’re a team, right?”

Danny gave her a small smile, “Yeah.”

“So how’s Regina? My dad says her mom went ballistic last night.”

Danny’s anxiety was at its max and hearing this from Jo was not helping. He had debated on texting Regina last night but thought against it in case her mom had taken her phone away from her. The last thing he wanted was to make her life harder.

He thought about how he would have been nervous to meet Regina’s parents under the right circumstances, and now, meeting her mom for the first time in handcuffs. Maybe he really wasn’t good enough for her. 

Danny knew Regina had always kept herself out of the dating pool because she felt no one else was worth her time. He knew now that it was her mother that likely made her think that way and he had felt incredibly honored that she allowed him to get closer to her. He worried that he’d never get another chance. 

“I don’t know, I haven’t talked to her yet.” 

“Well, now’s your chance.” Jo nodded to Regina exiting her Jeep, “See ya later, D.”

Danny walked slowly over toward Regina’s Jeep as she was collecting her things.

“Hi.” Danny said from a good distance away.

Regina turned around and closed her door, leaning against it as if she was too exhausted to stand. She sighed and looked him all over before looking down.

Danny stepped closer, “Are you okay?”

Regina just shook her head no.

Danny walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tight. She was frozen, not hugging back, barely breathing. She was ice. They stood like that until they heard the warning bell, Regina pulled away first.

“I’ve gotta go.” Regina said softly.

“Okay.” They walked together into school and into their first class together, AP chemistry.

They were currently matched up as partners in their first three classes. Danny wondered how they were going to get through this day with her being completely shut down. Regina raised her hand.

“Mrs. B? I’d like to request to switch partners, please.”

Danny tried not to appear surprised or hurt, but he was. He wished so badly that he could talk to her, to know what happened last night with her mom.

“Is there a particularly good reason? Daniel is certainly capable of being an adequate partner. You two are at the top of your entire class—“

“Exactly why we should be separated. Other people could benefit from our help.”

Danny leaned over, “You sure? I know you’re smarter than me, but I’m still the salutatorian I’ll have you know.” He joked, trying to get her to smile again. It didn’t work.

“Anyone want to be Regina’s partner?” Mrs. B thought she was helping.

No one responded.

“I’ll be Regina’s partner.” Danny said enthusiastically.

Some of their classmates giggled at that. Regina ignored his adorable plea and kept her mouth pursed and set.

“Anyone prefer to be Danny’s partner?” Mrs. B rephrased after taking a moment to realize what she had requested in the first place.

Almost all the hands went up. Regina huffed and crossed her arms in frustration.

“Okay, Phoebe, you’re with Danny now, so Tyler that means you’ll be with Regina.” Mrs. B confirmed with an approving nod.

“Uh, Mrs. B, can I please change partners too then?” Tyler asked, pissed he’d be stuck with Regina.

“I can just work alone, it’s fine.” Regina added quickly.

“Nonsense, Tyler can’t.” Mrs. B shook her head.

“So, because Tyler’s a moron I can’t work alone?” Regina added defiantly.

“Regina Crane, get out of my classroom!” Mrs. B exclaimed before snatching Regina’s backpack from the floor and marching it and her out the door.

Mrs. B closed the door firmly and marched back to the front of the classroom, “Anyone else?”

The room was silent. Everyone wide-eyed, not from Mrs. B throwing someone out as that happened at least once per week, but at the fact that a quiet, virtually emotionless Regina was the one to get tossed for her blatantly disrespectful mouth.

“Jesus Danny, what did you do to her?” Tyler laughed to himself, “Holy shit.”

“Tyler! Join your new partner at the main office. Now.”

“No sweat Mrs. B, see y’all later.” Tyler saluted on his way out.

“Might I remind the rest of you that this is, in fact, an AP class and exactly zero of you have to be here. I will not tolerate such abhorrent behavior in my classroom. Alright, everyone has the remaining class time, minus the ten minutes your classmates stole from you, to complete your project outline with your partner. Carry on.”

“Hey, Cap.” Phoebe greeted Danny after joining him at his desk.

“Cap.” Danny nodded, reciprocating her rank right back at her. “Ready for game time today?”

“Yep. You?” She asked as she took Regina’s seat and pulled open her laptop.

“I can’t be there. Suspended from practice yesterday so I can’t play.”

Phoebe’s face squished up in concern, “Wow, that’s not like you. What’s up?”

“Meh. I’m working on it.”

“Yeah? What’s up with the ice queen?”

“Don’t.” 

“I’m just saying, she seems more trouble than she’s worth—“

“Phoebe, she’s a person. Stop treating her like she doesn’t have feelings.”

“Wow, for an offensive player you sure are defensive when it comes to women. How does one go about getting you to defend my honor?” Phoebe asked in full faux swoon mode.

Danny just smiled and shook his head.

“I mean it, I want in Desai. We’ve got a lot in common….”

Danny flipped his pencil back and forth between his fingers, subconsciously looking her up and down.

“Like what you see, Cap?” Phoebe busted him and popped him out of his bubble.

Danny blushed and sat up straighter, “I um, what are you looking to get in on exactly, Phoebs?”

Phoebe smiled and bit her lip, her eyebrows raising.

“Let me stop you right there—“ Danny tried.

“Why? Why the ice queen and not me?”

“Maybe because you think it’s perfectly okay to call people names.” Danny countered.

“Regina just called Tyler a moron!” She pointed at the door.

Danny sighed in frustration.

“Do I really need to cite a reason? Things are complicated right now.”

“Cite? Jesus you are the fucking salutatorian aren’t you?”

“Phoebe—“

“Listen, when things get complicated is the exact time you need to release some stress. Over…..and over.” She said seductively, “Clear up that backlog you have going on.” 

Phoebe had slipped off one of her flats and was now riding her toes discreetly up Danny’s pant leg. Danny didn’t need this shit, but he also couldn’t control his fucking dick either and it sprang to life.

Danny moved his leg out of her reach and glared at her, “I don’t need that kind of release.” He lied quietly. 

“Yes you do.” Phoebe looked at him like he was nuts.

“How would you know anyway?” He was starting to cave and he didn’t know why. Maybe he did want that kind of release.

“From what I saw today, I’m pretty sure the ice queen has frozen you out. I also know that your actual queen has another date with Archie next weekend, so, my guess is no one is taking care of that body of yours.” Phoebe twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger.

Danny didn’t respond at first, quickly running through her interpretation of his life. She wasn’t far off. Still, he knew Lacey would be by this weekend and he wasn’t about to fuck that up. He decided to ask her to elaborate on her offer.

“What exactly is your proposal, Captain Daly?” 

Danny brought his elbows up onto the desk and leaned his chin into his hands while he stared at her intently.

Phoebe gave him a wicked smile, “You can have me for as many nights as you need.” 

“I can have you? Elaborate.”

“I think you know what I’m offering. I’m here for you.”

“Whenever I need you?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, well, right now I need you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. I need you to focus on this project so I don’t have to do all the work myself.”

Phoebe sat back in her chair with a thud, disappointment all over her face. Danny let her feel her feelings before addressing her further.

“Phoebe.”

She looked at him with her giant eyes, curious what he could possibly want to add.

“I’ll keep your offer in mind, okay?”

Phoebe perked up, smiled and nodded.

Doug eating peanut butter, Danny chanted in his mind.


	10. Us

Regina didn’t show for their next class, AP calculus. Danny assumed whatever meeting she and Tyler had to have with Principal Tang wasn’t over yet.

Danny didn’t ask for a new partner for their calc project, instead he worked his ass off and completed the stuff they were supposed to do together.

Regina managed to make it back for their third class, AP English and took her place next to Danny without saying a word.

“Welcome back. Calc is covered, here, I made you a copy.” Danny handed her the copy of the work he did, “Please double check it because I had to haul ass to finish your shit too, much like I’m going to in chem now as well. Thank you for that.” Danny roasted her.

Regina took the papers from Danny and pulled her laptop out.

“You’re welcome.” Danny added when she didn’t offer him anything back at all.

“We need to talk.” Regina said quietly, not looking at him.

“I’m sorry, did you say something?” Danny didn’t know why he was being a dick, but it was happening. 

He hadn’t been able to get the image, the taste and the smell of her out of his mind for his whole morning. She was different than his experience with Lacey, both of them remarkable in their own way.

But now, as she looked up at him less than 24 hours later, he could see that she was not doing well at all.

“What’s going on?” Danny’s face showing the care and concern Regina was lacking from everyone else around her.

“I can’t,” she teared up and Danny found her hand and squeezed it under their desk, “I can’t hang out with you anymore, and I’m sorry about this morning.” She squeezed his hand back, hoping it was enough.

“Apology accepted. What else?”

“I’m grounded until school is over.”

“That’s like, four months.” Danny felt awful.

“Wow, I really do need to double check the calc work, huh.” Regina deadpanned.

“And she’s back.” Danny released her hand, “What about prom?”

“Nope.”

“C’mon, are you serious?”

“Is it outside of school hours?”

“Fuck.”

“I don’t even care, it’s not like anyone would ask me anyway—“

Danny side-eyed her like she was being ridiculous.

“It’s true, I know you’re taking Lacey, and I totally get that. Who else would ask me? Seriously?!”

“Archie.”

“Archie Yates. Bullshit.”

Danny held up his hand revealing scout’s honor.

“He wants to bring Lacey, but he can’t. He offered to take you so we can all go together.” Danny explained and shrugged, “I told him you didn’t need a fake date just so you can go to the dance with Lacey and I, but now, maybe you do? Would they let you go if you went with someone other than me?”

“Not the way they sounded last night. They’ve called the school to find out what classes we have together. They want us moved to different classes.”

“Do they know I’m half a tenths place behind your GPA? There’s only one set of AP classes, there’s nowhere else for us to move to.”

“Your score is below mine, so they’re petitioning to move you to regular classes.”

“That’s ridiculous and definitely not happening. I worked my ass off for this. I’m smart and I belong right where I am. Plus I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry, they’re just—“

“Suffocating.”

“Push to go with Archie, I’ll talk to him. I want you there with me, you and Lacey.”

“Sounds….fun.” She said sarcastically, “Every girl wants to go to prom with the hottest guy in school and his longtime girlfriend.”

“You think I’m the hottest guy in school?” He gave her his biggest smile, knowing she hadn’t even thought about what she had said.

Regina looked forward when she realized her mistake, her face mushing into a bit of embarrassment.

Danny leaned over toward her so only she’d hear, “You’re not so bad yourself. Taste good too.”

Regina’s eyes went wide.

“Anyway, Lacey’s my best friend, not my girlfriend. You know that.”

“Yeah, a best friend you’re in love with that you get to fuck whenever you’d like.”

“It’s not like that—“

“No? You’re not exclusive anymore? Because that’s not what you said—“

“We are exclusive, but it’s different.”

Regina nodded, “Right. Does she know about last night?”

Danny hadn’t really thought about it.

“No.”

“Danny if you hurt her you’re not the guy I thought you were.”

“I’d never hurt Lacey. You and I didn’t have sex—“

“So you’re sure she doesn’t think of oral as sex?”

He really didn’t know. Shit.

Regina watched his face fall, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“You’re right. I’ll tell her.” Danny agreed.

“Do whatever Danny. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Why?”

“Because we can’t hang out anymore, it’s over.” Her chin hitched up but she refused to let it quiver. Danny noticed anyway.

“I’ll come to you.”

Regina’s eyes got huge, “You will NOT! Are you trying to actually get arrested?!”

“I know your room is the one in the back with all the lattice. It’s like it was designed for people to sneak into. Besides, your parents are always out of town.”

“Danny—“

He raised his eyebrows, “Where are they right now?”

“Mom’s in the city. Dad’s still in Texas.”

Danny cocked his head to the side, “See? We’ll figure it out. You’re not all alone now, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

The door opened to their classroom revealing Principal Tang and Danny’s mother.

“Excuse me Mr. Bode, I need a few moments with Danny.”

Danny locked eyes with Regina, “It’ll be okay.” He reassured her before collecting his things.

The meeting was short. Principal Tang explained what Regina’s parents had requested and why. Principal Tang had followed up with Chief Masterson and after careful review of Danny’s record at school, it was decided that the request was unfounded and retaliatory. Danny thanked everyone involved and headed back to class, victorious.

Regina saw Danny enter the room and jolted upright like someone shoved something unpleasant up her ass. Danny realized she had been completely preoccupied by his absence and had been lost deep in thought. She hadn’t worked on their project at all.

He took his seat and slid Regina’s book in front of him, not enough time left in the class to bother unpacking his own again.

“We’ll always have school.” He smiled at her.

“Really?!”

“I stay in the classes, your mom can suck it.” Danny squinted as he replayed that last bit back in his head. They both giggled to themselves and pretended to work until the bell rang.

“I’ll do the work for this class since you had my back in calc.” Regina declared.

“Deal.”

The bell rang and the two walked out into the hallway together.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

“An answer about prom with Archie.”

“Talk to Lacey first, then we’ll see.” Regina reasoned.

“Talk to Lacey about what?” Lacey appeared behind Danny and gave him a reverse hug, “Mind if I borrow him for a few? Thanks.” Lacey pulled him away without waiting for an answer. She knew she owned him.

Regina remained stone faced and walked toward the cafeteria for lunch, alone apparently.

“Rude.” Danny smiled and hugged the arms that were wrapped around his waist.

“I’ve never been good at sharing. What’s for lunch?”

“I dunno, like, chili or some bullshit—“

“Wrong! It’s pad Thai from Ronnie’s.” Lacey pulled out a bag from her backpack and shoved it into Danny’s chest.

“I love you.” Danny hugged the bag tighter.

Lacey shrugged, “I know. Now, let’s go sit and eat and you can tell me whatever you have to say.”

Danny followed Lacey to sit in the back of Rico’s pick up truck with their lunch. They ate together and people watched for more than half of their lunch break, not saying much of anything.

“So what’s up? Regina wanted you to talk to me about something?”

Danny suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore and packed his food up before responding.

“Whoa, Danny’s not finishing food from Ronnie’s? This must be something—“ Lacey poked him.

“It’s, uh, well it’s two somethings actually.” He rubbed his hands together nervously.

“Danny, spit it out, I want to talk about phase two of your birthday weekend, get on with it.”

“You know how I almost got arrested last night and you didn’t want to know more?”

Lacey looked up at the sky in thought, “Hmm, nope, don’t recall.”

“Porter.”

“Yes, Danny, I remember.” She stuck her tongue out.

“Regina was at my house.”

“I gathered that, since you kidnapped her and all—“

Danny’s face didn’t match Lacey’s playful joking side anymore.

“We um, we had been out running, you know, so we were sweaty and took a shower.” Danny mumbled out and looked away.

“Like, together?” Lacey was a little surprised.

“Yeah, and then after we kind of fooled around in my room.”

Lacey put her food down now, Danny no longer scared to look her in the eyes, more scared he was about to hurt her somehow.

“Kind of.”

“I just—Regina just asked me last period if I thought it was breaking the deal you and I have and then I realized we never discussed it so I panicked, you know—“

“I mean, what are we talking about here? Did you have sex with her?”

“No. No, we made out, you know, and did some other stuff.”

Lacey nodded, “Like, what, second base stuff, third?”

“Like, rounding third and heading for home, but the center fielder threw faster than expected so the runner slid back to third so they could still stay in the game.”

“So specific.” She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Are we okay?”

“What was the second something?”

“She’s grounded forever. I’m serious, until after graduation. I was thinking, maybe we could convince her parents to let Archie take her to prom.”

“Archie?”

“He offered the other day, so the four of us could go together. He wants to go with you, obviously.”

Lacey crossed her arms across her chest.

“What did you say?”

“I told him that Regina didn’t need a fake date to come with you and I to prom and told him to go pound sand.”

“Ah, I see. So now that your girlfriend can’t go with you, you need him now.”

“You’re mad. Lacey, we didn’t discuss it, I’m sorry.”

“You’re right, we didn’t.”

“You and Archie, have you two—“

“Nope.”

“Why? Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled, you have no idea, but I know you guys like each other.”

“I’m scared. You’re my only, you know? What’s it like?” She asked honestly.

“It’s different. Exciting. It’s not comfortable and easy like it is with you, but that’s part of what makes it different. I like her. I love you.”

Lacey nodded, “Okay. So, we’ve discussed it. We’re good.”

“Really?”

“Home though, that’s mine.”

“I can run back to second, or first—“

“No, let’s be open about it. I’m okay with third. Are you?”

Danny winced as he thought of Archie’s face buried between her legs, “Yikes, it does sting doesn’t it?”

“Yep.”

Danny inhaled and held it, exhaling loudly.

“Not at all. I’m not okay with it.” He shook his head no emphatically.

“Danny, you can’t just—“

Danny kissed her, soft and slow, shutting her the hell up.

“But I’ve been on the other side, and it’s happy. I want you happy. It’s going to kill me, but this is for us in the end, right? Go get your guy Lace.”

The rest of the day dragged. All Danny wanted to do was snuggle up with Lacey and fall asleep to their movies. He excused himself ten minutes before his last class ended so he could wait for Regina outside of her photography class.

The bell rang and Danny walked right into the class and escorted Regina out.

“How long do we have, like ten minutes?” He asked quickly.

“Five really.”

“I told her. We’re good, Lacey and I, we’re good. She’s good. You and I, we’re good.”

Regina giggled, “Okay, good.”

Danny’s head spun around as they reached the corner by the gym and he spied Archie, “Hey, Cap!” He shouted.

Archie turned and tossed his head up in acknowledgment. 

“C’mon.” Danny grabbed Regina’s hand and pulled her toward Archie.

“Wait, you’re not—“

“I’ve gotta start my run man, what’s up?”

“Arch, we’re good, okay?” Danny gave him a bro hug and Archie accepted.

“Yeah man, okay.”

“Take Regina to prom. We’ll all go together, the four of us.”

“Yeah?” Archie was surprised and leaned to the side so he could make eye contact with Regina and confirm she was on board.

“Honestly Archie, you’re not very nice to me.” Regina scowled at him.

“You’re right, I’m an asshole and I apologize.” He held his hand out to shake hers, “I mean it, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve any of it.”

Regina reluctantly shook Archie’s hand, “Wow, you really do like Lacey.” She added sarcastically.

“Regina.” Danny scolded her.

“She’s right, Danny. I really do.”

“I’m aware. Lacey and I talked today, and we’d like you two to come along with us. We’ll work out the rest of it.”

“Regina, will you go to prom with me?” Archie formally asked her, to the shock of more than a few of their classmates standing by them.

“I guess.” Was Regina’s snarky response.

“Nice. Thanks, I guess. See you guys, I gotta run.”

Danny walked with Regina back toward the front of the school.

“I’m not allowed to go to prom.” Regina reminded him.

“We’ll figure it out okay? Trust me.”

“You know, weirdly enough, I do. I really do. Right now though, you have to stay and let me leave first.”

“You get thirty seconds before I walk out those doors, it’s Friday and it’s my birthday weekend and I’m not staying here any longer than—“

Regina kissed him mid-rant, “Happy birthday, D.” she said quickly and walked out the doors. Lacey found him and walked up beside him.

“Archie just told me he asked Regina to prom.” She held his hand, Danny pulled it into his chest.

“Everything is weird. Can we go be us for a little bit?” Danny was exhausted.

“Absolutely.”


	11. LOVE.

Since Vikram had been away on a bogus weeks-long business trip, Karen had been out almost every Friday night for girl’s nights, book club meetings and many other faux justifications for her secret rendezvous with Chief Masterson.

All that unchaperoned free time for a teenager spurred Karen into having more talks with Danny about her expectations. As college loomed in the next few months, Karen relaxed her house rules tremendously. 

The new agreement was, he was allowed to have guests in his room, and whatever happened between them would be safe and consensual. It was also known that he should never elaborate on said activities with Karen so she could remain happily complacent about the whole thing. They basically left each other alone with their mutual guilty pleasures.

Other than his brief encounter with Regina the day before, Danny hadn’t acted on his new freedom. Lacey’s parents had not agreed to the changes and were unaware that Karen had even made them, a benefit for Lacey, especially at the start of Danny’s birthday weekend.

It was Friday night, and after a pretty tumultuous week, Danny and Lacey snuggled into the bean bags on the floor of Danny’s room for their Godfather movie night. Karen was gone and they had the house all to themselves.

They made it thirty minutes into the first movie before Lacey leaned over and kissed Danny’s cheek. Something about her soft, warm mouth connecting in such a simple, loving way made Danny’s whole body react. She leaned a little more and placed another kiss at the corner of his mouth before Danny turned to meet her lips with his.

They were slow and deliberate, feeling the thickness and the strength of the love each of them carried for each other.

Danny held the side of Lacey’s face as their lips worked their magic. Lacey eventually moved to pull off Danny’s t-shirt followed quickly by Danny pulling off hers. He moved to free Lacey’s chest from her sports bra and leaned her back so his mouth could tenderly care for her nipples.

Lacey keened under his touch and moved to shimmy herself out of her pajama pants. Danny pulled back and quickly ditched his too before helping Lacey off the floor and pulling her toward his bed.

As they stood at the foot of the bed, Danny reached and slid Lacey’s panties off, dragging his hands back up her legs as he stood again. He then reached for his own boxers and pulled them off before laying Lacey down and resuming their kisses.

“It’s been so long—“ Danny panted as he reached to rub the small patch of brown curls at the apex of Lacey’s thighs, “You into it?” He asked as unassuming as he could manage under the circumstances.

Danny’s hand slid through an almost obscene amount of wetness to find Lacey’s clit. The slickness making his dick bounce and dribble precome between them.

“I think you can tell the answer to that.” Lacey flushed, crimson glowing underneath her golden brown skin.

Danny crashed his mouth against hers and just as quickly pulled back to reach for the condoms in his nightstand. He settled back down beside Lacey, foil packet in hand. Before he could open it, Lacey slid her hand over and down Danny’s arm, pulling the condom from his grasp.

“Are you ready for your first birthday present?” Lacey chuckled to herself.

Danny smiled and kissed her again, “Sex with you is certainly a gift, but birthday sex shouldn’t be a thing.” Danny held her chin for a moment, “I only wanna do this if we both want it, not because it’s my birthday—“

“Oh Desai, I want it. The sex isn’t your present.” She smiled big, dimples popping. 

Lacey bit her lip and leaned up to kiss him again. Danny accepted, unsure what craziness she had in store for him, but happy they were on the same page. Danny pulled Lacey’s thigh up and over his hip, opening her up just enough so he could touch her again. He was sure she was even wetter than before.

“Fuck, Lacey—“ He wanted her so bad, “Can I please have that back now?” He pleaded with her in between sloppy kisses.

He copied her move and slid his hand down her arm and tried to snatch the condom back. Lacey made a fist and squished it inside.

“Hey now—“ Danny gave her his best puppy dog eyes, knowing Lacey couldn’t resist.

“Oh no, don’t make that face!” She wiggled the finger on her other hand in his face.

“Babe—“

“You haven’t answered my question.” Lacey challenged him.

Danny’s mind was foggy with lust, Lacey’s firm, naked body draped around him. She asked him a question recently?

“Refresh my memory.” Danny decided to cut his losses and just admit he had no idea what she had asked him.

Lacey opened her fist and brought the condom in front of him, pulling it away twice as Danny reached to take it until he understood not to touch. He waited patiently.

“I asked if you were ready for your first present.”

“You want me to say yes.”

“It would be helpful, but it’s your call.” 

Danny sighed, “Yes, I’m ready.”

Lacey flung the condom across the room, Danny following it with his eyes until it crashed into the far wall and fell to the floor. He looked back at Lacey in confusion.

“Am I supposed to go get it? Because I really, really don’t want to—“ Danny resumed his kiss, his hips rocking forward slightly.

“I’m on the pill.”

Danny ceased all movement, “Lacey, what—“

“It’s been a month now, so we’re good.”

“We’re good? As in like—“ He was not about to get this wrong.

“As in we don’t need to use condoms anymore.” Lacey reached down and began stroking him.

Danny stopped her and brought both hands up to his mouth for small kisses. He didn’t want her to think he was rejecting her, but he definitely had other questions.

“Lace—“ Danny’s cock began to calm down and Lacey knew then that he wasn’t feeling right about it.

“I thought I’d make it a surprise.” She said softly.

“Birth control probably shouldn’t be a surprise.” Danny smiled at her.

“Do you not want to, or do you not trust me, or—“ She was frustrated.

“It’s not that at all, I just, are you sure you wanna do this?”

“Hell yes I’m sure I want to do this!” 

They hadn’t had a discussion like his before, was it a fight? Danny realized they really hadn’t talked about any of it before now and this was probably going to suck. He rolled off the bed and found his boxers, pulling them on quickly as Lacey wrapped herself in Danny’s blankets.

“You’ve always done this.” Lacey griped quietly.

“Done what? Gave a shit?” Danny’s eyebrows rose in irritation.

Lacey rolled her eyes, “You always stop the fun things. Us. You always stop us.”

“I’m not spontaneous, not with this. You know that.” He shrugged.

Danny took a seat in his desk chair and laced his fingers behind his head. They both sat in silence for a while, Lacey not sure what was going through his acutely analytical mind.

“All my firsts have been with you.” Danny eventually said to the room with zero emotion.

Lacey let that wash over her, it’s blunt edges scraping at her unsettled heart and threatening to crack it. Her typical knee-jerk response to what she considered adversity was anger. Most of the time she could curb it, but not tonight.

She flung the blankets off of her and plucked her clothes off the floor, pulling them back onto her body as if she were in some sort of race. Danny knew Lacey just as well as he knew himself. He stood and walked past her tantrum to go stand in front of his already closed bedroom door.

Once dressed, Lacey marched toward the door, “Move Danny, I am leaving.” 

Danny looked at her, catching her eye and seeing her battling not to cry. She knew he wouldn’t move and had no will to fight him, so she leaned into his chest and cried.

Danny just held her, slowly slipping his hand up and down her back until she stopped crying.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Danny tried to clarify.

“You wish you had other experiences, I can’t change that. Do you not want this first with me? Is it because we’re not together? Do you want Regina instead—“

“No.” He held her tighter, “No, and that’s not it. Hear me out, please? Just stay and listen to me?”

Lacey pulled back and nodded, slipping off of Danny and over to the bed to sit down. Danny followed and knelt down in front of her.

“Just to be clear, I want all of my firsts to be with you,” He scooted in close and nestled his body in between her legs, “and I trust you completely.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Lacey was frustrated in every way possible. She had liked her date with Archie until he turned into a drunk mess. She weirdly liked the thought of Danny having his fill with whomever he wanted, how else were they supposed to know what they were missing? All of this was so they could wipe out any jealousy, any doubts and any future longing before moving into adulthood and into their lives together after college. Their separation was meant to make them stronger together.

It wasn’t until Lacey looked back over at Danny’s face that she realized she had said all of that out loud.

“You want me to ‘have my fill’?” He said, complete with air quotes. “I thought we agreed we’d only have sex with each other.” Danny’s mind was racing.

“We did, but I’ve seen you with Regina.” Lacey paused and regarded him carefully, “You wanna hit that, don’t you?” She said with playful certainty.

“It’s not an option so I don’t think about it.” He said honestly.

“You don’t think about it, or you try not to think about it?” Lacey pushed.

Danny didn’t answer.

“What if it is an option?” Lacey asked seriously.

“It’s not.”

“Danny.”

“Lacey.”

She waited for more.

“What do you want me to say? You know how I feel about her.”

“I’m telling you that you should.”

“You’re okay with me having sex with Regina?” He couldn’t believe they were even having this conversation.

“Yes, I think you both need it.”

It was Danny’s turn to roll his eyes, “Sounds like a horrible idea. Is this a test? Is this part of my present?”

Lacey’s eyebrows rose at the last part, “It could be—“

“No, Lacey c’mon—“ He was heading for a rant.

Lacey put her hands up, “Okay, okay. No threesome, yet, but you should at least invite her for a twosome.”

“What if her and I catch feelings, where would that leave us?”

“We’re not together, so—“

Danny was now the frustrated one. “Look, I’ve been willing to do this little multi-year experiment you’ve concocted, but we agreed to only be with each other. Now you want me to fuck someone else? What about you? Is that was this is really about?” Danny pleaded for more information.

“Not yet, but maybe we can layer a different rule in there. Maybe it’ll stop us from hurting each other by accident.” Lacey smiled and the look in her eyes seriously went straight to his dick.

“I’m listening.”

“We can sleep with other people when the situation arrives,” Lacey pulled her top back off, Danny’s eyes all over his newly insatiable best friend, “but you and I don’t have to use condoms.”

Lacey pulled off her pants again and crawled backward on the bed. Danny stood then, the tent in his boxers back and bigger than before. He slid them off and walked toward the bed with need all over his face.

He crawled up Lacey’s body and went straight for her lips, kissing her deeply and settling himself on top of her. Lacey bit his lip gently to gain his attention.

“Do we have a deal?”

“One last question.” Danny whispered, his warm breath rolling off of Lacey’s swollen lips.

“Only one more?” Lacey giggled and pushed her forehead against his.

“Do we tell each other? Like, when we’ve been with someone else. Do you want to know?”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, I kinda do. No secrets.”

“No jealousy.” Lacey emphasized.

“No jealousy.” Danny agreed.

Lacey giggled, “Okay, I’ll tell you if it happens.”

“Jesus, I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

Danny’s mind wandered to Regina and the thought of actually being inside of her or someone else. He wasn’t sure if it was excitement or resignation. Lacey knew where his mind had gone and it was all her fault. She decided they had waited long enough. 

“Excuse me, Captain?”

Danny’s eyes returned to hers and she could actually see his shift of focus. She smiled big.

“Right now, it’s time to open your present.”

Danny’s hands roamed everywhere and nowhere significant at the same time. He began to work kisses down her chest which almost always meant he was heading to taste her. Lacey stopped him and pulled him back up.

“I want you—“ 

Danny didn’t let her finish the sentence. His mouth was back on hers in a heartbeat as he reached to spread Lacey’s legs wide. He pinned one thigh down with one hand grabbing it firmly behind her knee.

Danny’s other hand dragged his tip through her honey before pushing himself inside of her slowly. He stalled for a moment, the feeling of every supple lump and bump inside her warm body completely overwhelming him.

Danny was perfectly still, his eyes fixed on hers. Other than the absence of the obvious latex barrier between them, Lacey didn’t notice much of a difference at that moment. That was, of course, until Danny started moving.

“Damn.” He drew that word out slowly and in complete adoration, “Fuck, Lacey.” He grunted out as he found his rhythm.

He stared at her, his love pouring out of him and flooding her senses. 

“Danny—it’s so good.” She praised him and began meeting his thrusts.

He released her leg and kept up his pace. Lacey matching him, the two of them working together like they always did. He paused above her and let her ride him from below.

“Look at you and your beautiful body.” Danny looked her up and down as she fucked him eagerly, “You’re fucking perfect.”

“C’mon.” She pulled his hips toward her as she continued.

“What do you want?” Danny asked her sweetly.

“Pound me into this mattress, Desai.” She said hotly.

He wanted to react and give her exactly what she asked for, but decided to tease her instead. He kept his slow pace and held Lacey’s hips down so she couldn’t thrust up.

“Yeah?” He panted out all over her face. Danny’s potential dominance lighting her on fire.

“Mm—Danny, please—“ She begged him and he never felt so horny in his whole life. He wanted to fuck her for hours, days.

“Turn over.” He growled at her, pulling out and releasing her hips. 

Lacey spun up and onto her hands and knees so fast she made Danny chuckle. He slid his hands up her back and collapsed her arms, then slid his hands back to push her ass down until she was laying flat on her belly.

Danny pushed into her from behind, this angle proving to be the tightest he had ever felt her, and causing his dick to hit her most sensitive spot. The delicious sound of their union seared into Danny’s memory as he watched Lacey’s perfect ass move. He pulled her toward him as he slammed inside her, over and over again.

“Yes, Danny! Harder—“

Danny didn’t speed up, but took her request and thrusted with more force. His impacts stuttering her moans and making his balls ache.

“I’m close, Lace. Can I come inside you?” Danny realized he was about to spill himself inside of her and not inside the safety of a condom.

Lacey came around his cock and went rigid, “Oh yes—“ She moaned before turning to answer him, “Balls deep.”

“Fuck—“ Danny had never felt anything so intense in his life. 

As he came, the thought of his seed painting her walls extended his orgasm and he never wanted her any other way ever again.

He laid on top of her for a moment as he collected himself, his hips pulsing forward a few extra times. He pulled out and watched his milky white offering slip out after him. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

“Lacey, please.” He rolled onto his back, “Please let me be the only one who gets to do that?” He begged her. Not caring one bit how pathetic he sounded.

“No one else.” 

“That was amazing. We’re never using condoms again.”

Lacey giggled and reached down to feel Danny’s come as it trickled out of her. Danny watched as she circled it around her clit and back for more, over and over until she closed her eyes. After a few minutes her breathing changed, she was close.

“You’re going to come again, aren’t you?” He asked in amazement, his own dick now interested again.

Lacey opened her eyes in time to see his dick was ready for her, Danny stroking himself with a moderate speed of his own. She rolled up to her knees, glistening with his come.

Danny didn’t say a word as she climbed aboard and sat on his cock. She knew exactly how she wanted this to go and Danny let her do her thing.

Danny’s eyes were glued to their connection and the white ring forming at his base. The sound of her slapping against him was obscene compared to their first round with the additional lubrication adding a fluid smack.

“Think you can come again for me, Captain?” Lacey asked as she rode him hard.

“Fuck—“ was all he could manage in between his automatic praises of her technique, “Keep going—“

“Can I sleep over? We’ll keep this up all night.”

“Just move in.” He smiled at her, gripping her hips and planting his feet so he could drive up inside of her.

“Danny!”

He pulled her down to his chest and moved her hips for her as he fucked her fast and sloppy.

“I want to watch you come again, Lace, c’mon. I’m gonna come inside you again, so deep.” He rattled off in such rare form Lacey came hard without any other prompting.

She shuddered against him and Danny followed soon after, holding her hips flush against his, burying himself to the hilt as promised before exploding inside of her. Lacey could feel him pulsing in tandem with his grunts and she was sure she’d never leave this bed tonight.

Danny sat up before Lacey climbed off, pushing her back so he could watch himself spill out of her again.

“Look at that, fuck—“ Danny whispered.

Lacey let him watch for a bit, Danny was mesmerized. He pulled her close for a quick kiss before his mind began racing again.

“What if you get pregnant—“ He didn’t really phrase it as a question, more like an inevitability.

“The pill is actually more effective than condoms.”

“I mean, if we start sleeping with other people. What if, what if you get pregnant. What if I get someone else pregnant—“ His eyes were wide, manic.

“Hey, we won’t. We’re always careful, D.”

Danny ran his hands through his hair before exhaling loudly.

“You’re right, I’m just stressing.”

“So, am I moving in?” Lacey said jokingly.

“You’re at least spending the night.” Danny smiled.

“Did you like your present?” Lacey kissed him softly.

“Best birthday ever.” He whispered when she pulled back.

Saturday morning Danny’s mom made them breakfast and Lacey and Danny spent the whole day together. He took her to his soccer practice, after they played paintball with some of team and took the long drive into the city to talk and scope out where they knew their dorms would be.

“This time next year we’ll almost be sophomores in college.” Lacey said in disbelief.

“I hear Archie’s going to transfer into USC when he’s done with the MLS clinic this fall.” Danny said, not making eye contact with her.

“Wow.” Lacey nodded and looked out the window, “He didn’t tell me.”

Danny grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it softly.

“It’s not that far away.”

Lacey gave him the side-eye and pulled her hand back.

“He’s playing me, but I guess that’s what I wanted.”

“There’s no shame in wanting something, going for it and getting it.” Danny tried to make her feel better, but inside he was thrilled Archie would be a few states away from her.

“Except I haven’t gotten it yet, so really I’m just hurting the ones I love and making their lives more difficult.” Lacey was suddenly second guessing all of this.

“Things are changing. It’s okay to try something and I’m here for it, okay? You’re my very best friend….with benefits.” He smiled big for her, earning a smile back. God she was beautiful.

“Thanks, Danny.”

“Let’s get out of here. We’ll be stuck sitting in my car having meltdowns like this soon enough.” Danny smiled at her.

They traveled back in relative silence, Lacey’s mind running on overdrive.

“Where’s Regina going for college?”

“Stanford.”

“They have one of the best men’s soccer teams.” Lacey pointed out.

Danny nodded, “I’m aware.”

“You’d get in with your test scores alone.”

“I’m not following her, Lace. I’ve committed to NYU, soccer isn’t going to be my career. I can help their team win some shit, get a buzz going. I’m going for Biochemical Engineering, you already know all this—“

“Yeah.”

“Can we stop this? We like them, Archie and Regina. We’ve both admitted it. We’re having fun and then we’re all headed to do our own things. Hopefully at the end of it all, the right people will find their way back each other.” He glanced at her and grinned when he caught her eye.

Lacey pulled his hand into her lap and hugged it for the rest of their drive. A little over an hour later, Danny pulled into Lacey’s driveway and pulled his arm back, shaking her gently in the process.

“Babe—we’re back.” He whispered to her.

Lacey blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was and why.

“Shit I fell asleep. I’m awful company.”

“You are not, I dragged you around all morning and then we drove for hours. I’m ready for bed too. Quit being so hard on yourself, I’m too tired to try to make you feel better.” He said with a cocky edge.

“Ouch, damn. Eighteen makes you an asshole.”

“I’m still seventeen until tomorrow.” He corrected her, “Anyway, go inside and get some sleep. Tomorrow’s my big day.”

Lacey rolled her eyes, “Did Karen get you a bouncy house this year?”

“I fucking hope so!” He laughed.

“Come in?” Lacey asked half hoping he’d say no, she was exhausted.

“Nah, go to bed.” He leaned and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

“Bye, D.”


	12. 8TEEN

Danny crashed hard, waking up to his mom shaking him to get ready for his brunch party. All of Danny’s friends knew that his birthday meant more to Karen than to anyone else. In their years growing up together there were pony rides, bouncy castles and magic shows. As he got older, she included water slides, off season haunted houses and even hot air ballon rides.

This year, Danny was turning eighteen and Karen actually asked him what he wanted instead of preplanning everything. He had requested to have his friends over for his favorite thing: brunch. His mom had always killed it (with Lacey) in the kitchen, and he was so excited to have all of his favorite food and favorite people in one place before they all went their separate ways for college.

Sure there would be graduation parties, but he wanted a memory just for him and not his class as a whole. He didn’t want to share the spotlight today. He wanted something fun and intimate as he did with most things.

Karen would never have agreed to just brunch so she also set up flag football in the backyard. Every one of his friends were sports nuts, except for Regina. Everyone needed a detailed scorekeeper though, right? Maybe he could get her to play, or maybe she could get them all doing yoga together. Either way, Danny was psyched.

“Happy birthday, baby! It’s almost party time.” Karen smiled at her only child. Her eyes weren’t as bright as he was used to.

“What’s wrong, mum?” Danny yawned, he knew her cues better than her sometimes.

“You’re all grown up now. It’s a hard thing for me to wrap my head around—“ She teared up a little.

Danny sat up and inched over to give her a hug, “You’re the best mum. I love you.”

Karen squeezed him back, “Thanks Danny, I needed to hear that today.”

He stood and threw on a shirt, his mom fiddling with his comforter.

“Think dad’ll call?” He wondered out loud.

“He loves you, Danny. I’m sure he’s thinking of you today.” Karen knew she had to tell Danny what had been happening between them soon, but not on his birthday.

Danny shrugged, “His loss. You deserve so much more than the way he treats us. I hope you know how amazing you are.”

“Danny—“

“You don’t have to explain, I can see what’s happening. He has found an outlet wherever he’s been staying and its keeping his sorry ass free from his responsibilities to his wife and child.”

“He’s been a good father—“

Danny put his hands up, “I’ve always respected him because he’s respected you. My patience is growing thin, that’s all I’m saying.” Danny said honestly.

“I have also found an outlet. You’re always my top priority though Danny. I know you know how much it means to love someone unconditionally, that’s my love for you always, no matter what changes.”

Danny nodded, “Kyle.” He said simply, looking her in the eye.

“Yes.”

“What about Tess?”

“It’s complicated.”

Danny scoffed at that, he knew how complicated things could get.

“So, is Jo going to be like, my stepsister now or something?”

“Doubtful. I’ll keep you updated.” Karen smiled before standing up and hugging her baby.

“You happy, mum?” He rubbed her back and squeezed her tight.

“Yes, and today has always been the best day of my life.” She squeezed him back too tight and made him whine at the over affection.

“Hellooooo! Where’s the birthday boy at?!”

Danny and Karen smiled at the sound of Lacey’s voice booming through the living room.

“Go get showered, I’ve got to get her going in the kitchen.” Karen was buzzing with excitement.

Twenty minutes later Danny strolled into the kitchen, hair down and wet, shorts riding too low and donning his favorite soccer jersey. He walked up behind Lacey as she scraped the last of the crumbles onto her famous coffee cake, Danny’s favorite.

He brought his hands up to her hips and hugged her close, sliding his chin onto her shoulder and turning to kiss her cheek.

“Danny!” She spun to give him an armless hug, “Happy birthday, ass-face!”

He kissed her then, quick and filled with happiness, “Thanks, loser.”

“You’re just an adult now until you die, congratulations.” Lacey smiled as she slid the pan into the oven and set the timer, “I got you something.”

Lacey handed Danny an envelope and he quickly opened it, “Holy shit, are you serious?!”

“What is it, Danny?” Karen asked, whisking the batter for the French toast.

“She got me Sounders/Red Bulls tickets for this summer.” He hugged her again, sneaking in another kiss, “Thanks, Lace. That’s so awesome!”

“Ooo, nice one Lacey!” Karen smiled at her, “Here, can you two go set the table out in the screen porch?” She handed all the supplies to them and pushed them out of her kitchen.

“Wow, holy cow. Karen hasn’t changed—“

Lacey stepped into the screened area off the side of Danny’s house. It ran almost the entire length of the backyard and was such a blessing in protecting food from pests and flying balls.

Danny smiled at his mom’s handiwork, “God I love her.”

The space was completely decorated for Danny’s party, balloons and flowers all in gorgeous jewel tones. Karen had an extra long country farmhouse table with a single royal blue runner sitting down its length.

Danny and Lacey began setting the serving stations up, Karen following a few minutes later to light all the candles along the table. Slowly they set out all the pastries, followed by multiple plates of Lacey’s coffee cake.

Karen kept the egg and meat stations prepped and ready to put out for when the guests began to arrive.

“Oh! Lacey can you bring the fruit out? It’s all in the fridge. It’s going over here—“ Karen rearranged happily while Danny watched her. She was in her element.

“Here we are—“ Lacey returned with the bowls of fruit salad.

“How’s this football game going down?” Lacey asked as she looked at the field Karen had set up.

“Syrups!” Karen shouted, startling them before jogging back into the kitchen.

“Ahh, I’m going with two teams playing against each other.”

“OH! I didn’t realize football was so organized!” Lacey poked him in the side, “Am I playing?”

“Oh yes, Porter. Opposite teams.”

“What do I get if I win?” Lacey winked at him.

“Hi, Danny.” Danny turned to see Regina walking out into the backyard.

“Hey, Regina—“ Danny greeted her.

Regina was wearing a surprisingly similar outfit to Lacey’s, short denim shorts and a tight pink t-shirt. Lacey’s was green, Danny’s favorite color.

“I’m sorry, am I early? I knocked but—“

“No worries, you’re always welcome.” Danny smiled warmly.

“Happy birthday.” She handed him a small box.

Karen and Lacey walked up next to Danny and watched him open Regina’s gift.

“Oh my god, that’s amazing.” Danny was beaming.

He pulled out his gift, a small silver dog tag with a strange honeycomb shaped engraving. He put it on right away, holding it up to admire it.

“What’s the engraving, Danny?” Karen lifted it up to inspect it.

“It’s serotonin.” He chuckled to himself.

Karen looked at him for more help.

“Serotonin is a neurotransmitter. It’s a chemical produced by nerve cells that is responsible for stabilizing mood, happiness.” Danny hugged Regina again, “Thank you, this is the coolest gift ever.”

Lacey rolled her eyes, “Y’all are a bunch of NERDS. Jesus.” She walked past them and into the screen room.

“Thanks for coming, I know sports aren’t really your thing.”

“Ah, yes, but there is food….and you.” She smiled and headed toward the screen room too.

“Mrs. D!”

“Looking healthy, Mrs. D—“

Danny shook his head as pretty much all of the guys from the soccer team came barreling out into his backyard wearing purple and white NYU soccer t-shirts.

“We all chipped in and got you something.” Cole handed Danny a six pack of Obsidian Imperial Porter, “It even says Porter on it man, must be good.”

Karen walked up to intercept it, “Ah—Danny is not twenty-one boys.

“We know, Mrs. D, it’s Canadian beer. You only have to be eighteen!”

“Nice try.” Karen walked away with the beers.

“Bro, that was for her. We know you don’t drink that shit. We got you some Hennessy, it’s up under your mattress.” Scott gave him a bro hug.

“Shit, thanks guys.”

The girl’s soccer team rolled in next, a very animated team captain running up to Danny for a bro hug too.

“Happy b-day, Cap!” Phoebe said as she shoved a gift box into his chest, “It’s from the girls.”

Danny smiled and pulled off the impressive bow. Inside was a men’s Christine Sinclair jersey, his favorite player.

“No way, this rocks. Thanks, Ladies!”

Danny pulled off his jersey, under the watchful eye of every fucking girl at the party, and pulled on his new black and red Portland Thorns jersey.

Lacey and Regina involuntarily glanced at each other and smiled as they connected that they were really the only two people there that could touch Danny the way everyone so badly wanted to. It was a strange club to belong to together, a privilege nonetheless.

Danny and his friends had their brunch feast and chatted about college before their energy overwhelmed them and they spilled out into the backyard. Although he had planned on a football game, somehow soccer balls were brought out and a couple scrimmages were run in tandem. Regina stayed to the side while literally everyone else joined Danny in some sort of on field action.

Danny decided Regina’s typical exclusion wasn’t happening, not today. He walked over to her and sat down much too close.

“Come out there with me.” Danny looked out at his friends.

“I have no clue how to do whatever it is that is happening out there.” Regina pushed her sunglasses up.

“Not everyone here plays a sport. We’re all just screwing around anyway, what are you afraid of?”

Regina scrunched her face up, “I’m not afraid of anything, I just don’t want to get my face smashed in.”

Danny stood up and pulled Regina to her feet, pushing her toward the action. It was like trying to put a cat into the bathtub.

“Please?” Danny lowered his voice and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, “I want to see you out here, my serotonin levels are high right now.” He smiled and kissed her neck.

“I’m not good at this.”

“You’ve mentioned that.” Danny rolled a ball to her and she stopped it with her foot.

“So I just kick it, or—“ Regina tapped the ball a little, like someone who just discovered they had feet.

“Yeah, back to me.” Danny got overly ready to intercept her pass, making her giggle.

Regina raked the ball with the side of her foot and shot it straight to Danny who took it and kicked it in a circle around her before passing it back. Regina stopped it and tried to run past Danny with it. He stole the ball easily, surprising the hell out of her when she realized the ball was behind her several steps ago.

“Damnit!”

Danny kicked the ball to her a third time, this time a little air-born. She stood stock-still and absorbed the ball’s impact before it fell lifeless to the ground.

“There you go again with your fucking save. You’re a powerhouse, Crane. I think you’ll be wicked good at football.”

Danny grabbed his football and tossed it to her. She caught it easily, a perfect interception into the bend of her arm. She tossed it back, the football’s points flipping wildly and gaining no real distance. Danny still caught it.

He walked over to her and handed her the ball, showing her how to lay her fingers and where to apply pressure to the ball. It was all very scientific, Regina rationalized in her head.

“Tyler!” Danny shouted, “Go short.” He smiled and nodded to his star midfielder.

Tyler took off and held his hands ready as Regina heaved the football in a perfect spiral. Danny was floored. He gave Regina a high five, signaling Tyler to throw it back to her. Regina caught it with little fanfare, as she would.

His mouth hung open, “Regina’s on my team!” He called dibs, making her face turn pink.

“I don’t know how to play football.” She hushed out to him, “I don’t want to get tackled either.”

“It’s flag football, no one’s tackling anyone. None of us can afford to get hurt, you’ll be okay. You’re going to be my receiver. All you gotta do is stand down here by our end zone and catch the ball when I throw it to you.”

“Then what?”

“You walk into the end zone. If someone comes up to pull a flag off of you, pass the ball to someone else on our team, as long as they’re in front of you.”

“In front of me. Like closer to the end zone than me?”

“Yep. It’s not basketball, you can’t throw the ball to someone behind you. We get four tries to score, then it’s their turn.”

“What happens if they get my flag?”

“They get the ball and you’re out. We play with the dwindling players until there’s more points than players who can flip the score. These are just my rules, it’s my birthday.” Danny shrugged.

“If I do this, what’s in it for me?” Regina raised her eyebrow suggestively.

“Your parents in town?” Danny smiled at her.

Regina shook her head no. Danny walked up to face her and to keep the others out of it.

“Stay with me tonight.”

“I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

Regina nodded.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” She smiled.

“D, we playing or what?!” Scott kicked the ball at him with lots of force and Danny received it with ease making some of the non-soccer playing partygoers clap for him.

Regina took this moment to go stretch out a little before she had to play her first team sport. Danny spotted Archie making his way into the backyard, he was also wearing an NYU t-shirt.

“Hey Danny, happy birthday. Sorry I’m late, you get the henny?”

“I’ve heard it’s in my bedroom. Thanks man. You down for flag football? We’re about to start.”

Archie scanned the guests quickly.

“She’s here. She ran to the bathroom.”

He looked at Danny apologetically.

“We’re good. Take care of her or I will fucking kill you.” Danny advised without an ounce of hesitation or jest.

Archie looked down and stole the ball from Danny, “Promise. I’m down for football D, but you’re lazy today, damn—“ The two took off chasing each other for the ball.

Danny and Phoebe posed as captains and took turns selecting their teams. Everyone was shocked when Danny picked Regina, his new secret weapon. Lacey and Archie made it together onto Phoebe’s team.

Karen took a seat outside to cheer, the six pack of Canadian beer in tow because hell, it was five o’clock somewhere. Chief Masterson appeared at some point to keep her company. Having a daughter on the soccer team and present at the party was a great disguise for their scandalous relationship.

They used every dish towel Danny’s mom had for flags and ran wild with little structure until the herd could be weeded out. Touchdowns were three points and the first team to eighteen points was the winner.

In the end, the score was tied 15/15. Phoebe had herself, Lacey and Archie left. Danny had himself, Cole and Regina left. Regina had a tendency to either stand still or run out of the way. The other players didn’t see her as a threat so they didn’t bother to pull her flags. Their collective strategy had been to knock out the real threats first, all of them unable to snag the captain’s flags due to how nimble their skill sets were.

Danny was a captain and was groomed to see this and knew it was time to pull out his secret weapon. Phoebe’s team had scored the last point so it was Danny’s ball.

Cole set and Danny called the play, catching the ball and purposefully looking at Cole as Cole ran toward the end zone. All eyes were on Cole, Archie and Lacey both ran toward him while Regina snuck her way into the end zone. Phoebe realized their strategy way too late and Danny sent the ball off for a long pass.

Regina jumped up and caught the football with ease, landing gracefully with a completely stone face. The sidelines erupted and Danny took off running toward Regina along with pretty much everyone else.

Danny got to her first and hoisted her up, spinning her around and making her laugh whether she wanted to or not.

“Oh, you’re in for it later.” Danny said against her ear as everyone around them cheered.

“I want you tonight.” She said back, fire burning behind her eyes.

“I’ve got you, whatever you want.” Danny set her down and kissed her quickly.

He looked around at everyone else as they congratulated Regina on her epic catch. He spotted Lacey and Archie fooling around with the soccer ball, and each other. Danny caught the tail end of a kiss as well, the first one he had seen between them. His blood pressure soared.

Just as Danny’s thoughts were headed toward darkness, Chief Masterson appeared holding Danny’s cake with Karen lighting the candles. They all sang happy birthday and Danny made his first adult wish: to commit to enjoying the present moment and releasing the strangle of the things he could not change immediately. Candles were out in one blow.

Lacey, Regina and Archie stayed after the party ended to help clean up. The four of them decided to watch movies together which basically lasted twenty minutes before it turned into a make out session between Lacey & Archie and Danny & Regina. Finally Lacey peeled herself away from Archie and pulled him off the couch.

“We’re heading out.” She reached for Danny to pull him up for a hug, feeling his semi-chub press into her thigh, “Happy birthday, Danny. I love you.” She squeezed him tight.

“Love you too, Lace. Thanks for an amazing day.”

Danny pulled back to search her face, they both knew who they’d be with tonight and it wasn’t each other. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll be here for you always. Promise.” He whispered to her.

She squeezed him back, “Same.”

After they left it took Danny a while to get back into his night with Regina. She stayed the course and just held him close until his mind quieted down.

“I’m sorry, I kind of got lost there for a little while.” Danny said, pulling Regina tighter, “Thanks for staying.”

“Do you need me to go?” She offered.

“No.” He leaned over and kissed her, “Let’s go upstairs?”

Regina smiled and nodded.

They had been at this for over an hour. The kissing, the touching. Danny had even licked her clean, bringing her so close to finishing then backing away.

Regina was wrecked, trying to grind herself against anything to relieve some of the pressure that was throbbing between her legs. He was persistent, but wouldn’t push her and he was never going to ask her if he could fuck her. She had to tell him when she was ready, and she hadn’t said a damn thing.

Danny’s situation was aching. He needed a release in the worst way, but Regina wasn’t quite offering.

“Danny—“ She finally panted.

“Hmm?” Danny answered, looking up from the nipple he was sucking on.

“I think I, I mean—“ She was nervous.

Danny popped her nipple out of his mouth and resumed kissing her lips. He had kept his boxers on so she didn’t have the constant visual of his desire. With his crotch contained he decided to try a rhythm with her, see how she responded.

He rolled on top of her and his dick lined up with her slit like they were made for each other. He slid his knees on either side of her ass and leaned forward, his bulge rubbing against her clit.

“Mm—“

Danny moved his hips into hers, his underwear now having more responsibilities than it’s intended use. He rocked above her, her breathing shallow and quiet. He smiled at her, showing her how tender he could be. She smiled back, the warmth no one ever got to see on display just for him.

Regina’s whole body responded, rolling languidly along with his. Danny held her hips, pulling her center up as he rubbed himself into her. Regina grabbed onto his arms, she liked that.

The cloth covered head of his dick notched at her opening and he froze when he felt her tense beneath him.

“I know you trust me, why are you so nervous?” He leaned to kiss her again, her lips swollen.

“I want it to be you and I want it to be tonight. It’s just—“ She didn’t know how to explain.

“Sex is just a thing you do, or you don’t do. It doesn’t have to be all defining. I don’t need to have it, so that shouldn’t be a single part of your thought process right now.”

Regina nodded.

“I know what you said you wanted earlier, and you’re allowed to change your mind.” He smiled, trying to ease her anxiety about this.

“I just want to do it.”

Danny knew this game. He had unwillingly played it with Lacey in the years they were dating, well before they started having sex.

He settled his weight below her hips and rested his chin on her belly, looking up at her with a more serious look.

“You’ve waited eighteen years for this, Crane. You’re saying you just want to do it, but what I need to hear from you, to feel from you, is that you’re into it. There’s no way I’m going to do this just so you can get it over with.”

“I was so ready earlier—“ Regina said, frustrated as she stared out into the room.

“Now you know exactly how endorphins work after winning a game.” He nudged her, rolling over onto his back.

She looked over at the enormous tent in Danny’s boxers and felt like an asshole. She attempted to reach for him and he stopped her, grabbing her hand and brining it up for a kiss.

“I can help with that—“ She tried.

“We should stop.”

She felt like there was a separation then, he had thrown a wall up.

“I’m sorry, Danny. It’s your birthday—“

“Don’t say sorry, you didn’t even do anything.” He said with a little more edge than intended.

Regina got quiet and took her hand back. She laid there for a little while replaying what they had gone through in the last couple of hours. She slid out of bed and began picking up her clothes.

“I have pajamas in the top drawer, help yourself.” Danny watched as she slid her underwear back in place.

“I should go—“

“I thought you said you could stay?”

Regina finished getting dressed and sat on the end of his bed, “It’s Lacey, isn’t it. That’s where your head is.”

Danny covered his face with his arms as he stayed lying in bed, “We’re not exclusive anymore.”

“I’d be far away too if I was constantly wondering if my girlfriend was finally sleeping with someone else.” Regina rationalized in the way only she could.

He struggled up, “She’s not my girlfriend.” He grumbled as he pulled his shorts back on.

“Yeah, yeah I know. That’s all you talk about, how she’s not your girlfriend.” Regina rolled her eyes.

“Hey, don’t talk to me like that.”

Regina stood up and walked to his bedroom door, “Happy birthday, Danny. See you at school.” She stormed out.

“So much for birthday wishes.” He said to himself.


	13. Do I Cage a Bird

After Regina left, Danny fell into some major self-loathing. Being the captain of the soccer team and the salutatorian of his class didn’t often leave Danny feeling inadequate, but something about Lacey choosing someone else made him question his entire existence. He eventually remembered the alcohol under his bed, a dangerous combination.

School on Monday was not pleasant. Danny dragged his ass into class and plopped down next to Phoebe in a huff.

“Hey birthday boy, you look like shit.” Phoebe assessed the bags under his eyes, “Fun night?” She wriggled her eyebrows.

Danny subconsciously looked toward where Regina sat only to be met by her usual death stare. He waved and turned back around, “Something like that.” He muttered.

“Here—“ Phoebe rummaged through her back pack, pulling out a bottle of water and an instant ice pack, which she snapped and shook around before placing it against Danny’s face.

“You just carry ice packs around with you?” Danny accepted and held the ice pack over his eyes.

“My knee is acting up.” She said with the kind of hopeless gravity someone feels when their entire future is riding on said fucked up knee.

Danny guzzled the water, switching back to icing his face before taking a deep breath, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope. You?”

“Nope. Thank you for the water.”

“You get everything you wanted for your birthday?” Phoebe asked, knowing he was painfully hung over and not wanting to talk.

“No.”

“She doesn’t put out, does she.” Phoebe shook her head.

Danny side eyed her under the ice pack, “Put out? What is this like, high school in the 90’s?” He smooshed his face deeper into the ice pack.

“Text me later. I have time after practice.”

Danny didn’t answer, her offer so ridiculous.

“Danny Desai, sit up and unless you have a note from the nurse or your physician about some injury, remove the ice pack, please. It’s time to work.” Mrs. B barked at him.

“Right away Mrs. B.” Danny shifted in his seat uncomfortably and tried to give the ice pack back to Phoebe.

“Keep it, I don’t want your alcoholic face germs.”

Regina iced Danny out in their next two classes, only conversing about the subject matter. At the end of english Danny asked if Regina wanted to sit with him at lunch but she declined and left in a hurry.

Danny took a seat with some of his team, eating his lunch quietly until Lacey caught his eye. She walked in with Archie and the pair were headed his way. Lacey was beaming, laughing at something Archie had said. Archie sat at the far end of the table and Lacey made her way to the spot beside Danny.

“Hey wing-ding.” She smiled at him, her sunshine making him sit up taller, like he had been a wilting plant.

“Numb-nuts.” He nodded, “How was your night?” The question burst out of his mouth before he could even give it a second thought.

Lacey’s mouth hitched up on one side as she obviously recalled her night. Her eyes floated up to his, “It was different.”

“Things….went well?” He had to know.

“I’ve had better nights.” She winked at him.

Danny choked on his water and coughed a few times. For whatever reason her statement made him feel awesome and awful at the same time.

“It happened though.” Danny wanted to confirm. 

“It did.” She agreed. Danny’s chest ached.

Lacey tried to change the subject, stealing the croutons from Danny’s salad, “You look rough. Did you drink the whole bottle by yourself or what?” 

“The whole bottle? No. By myself? Yes.” He admitted.

Lacey’s eyes went huge, “What happened?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Oh no, it was your birthday! That’s not fair! No sadness on your birthday! You should have called me.” She scolded him.

Danny leaned forward, simultaneously swatting her hand away from his lunch and looking at her incredulously.

“Yeah, good point.” She said after rethinking her gripe.

“Anyway, I’m over it. Just dragging ass today and it’s my own damn fault.”

“Well I’m busy tonight, dad’s making me do something for his latest case, but wanna hang out Tuesday after the game? I need help with science.”

“Absolutely.”

By the end of the day Danny was empty physically and emotionally. He had to pull his shit together and lead his team or he knew Coach would can him for good.

Once on the pitch he felt a bit of an energy boost and tried to let his day go, that is until he saw Archie make his way down and thoughts of Lacey getting fucked by this guy came flooding back in.

“Hey, Cap.” Archie lifted his hand for a high five. 

“Hey.” Danny presented a fist bump instead and Archie acquiesced.

“I saw your plan for practice, love it. Ready to grind?” Archie asked.

“Let’s do it.” 

Danny and Archie got the rest of the guys together for a lap first, then set them up for defensive and offensive plays in a relay style. 

The girls were on the adjacent field and were busy working through conditioning drills for Phoebe. Her constant encouragement at the top her lungs for two hours began to seep into Danny’s brain.

Regina and Lacey were not at practice. He knew Lacey had somewhere to be, but he was hoping to get the chance to talk to Regina. He wanted to apologize and get his friendship back on track with her.

“Desai, Yates.” Coach Chandler called at the end of practice.

“Coach.” Archie greeted, Danny just nodded.

“It was a good day. The guys worked hard, nice job.”

“You got it Coach.” Archie bro hugged Coach Chandler.

“Thanks, Coach.” Danny kept his arms folded across his chest.

Coach’s stare lingered on Danny while he assessed his body language, “Get some rest, okay?” He said directly to him.

“Yes, Coach.” Danny nodded.

As Danny and Archie headed back toward the locker rooms, Archie tried to take Danny’s temperature on recent events.

“Party was killer, D.”

“Yeah, you know my mom….” He didn’t want to talk.

“We cool?” Archie just came out with it.

“You know, my mood is not based on whether or not you and Lacey fuck, okay? I don’t need to commit one way or the other and I don’t want to fucking hear about it!” Danny blew out before grabbing his bag and skipping the showers.

Danny walked so fast out of the locker room doors he almost mowed down Phoebe as she was passing by.

“Oh my god!” Phoebe grabbed her chest as Danny stopped her from bouncing off the front of him and across the hallway.

“Shit, Phoebs. I’m so sorry, are you okay?” Danny helped her back in balance and watched as she reached to rub her knee.

“Yeah—“

“Your knee?” His face was filled with concern.

“It wasn’t from you, I tweaked it earlier.”

“You have to get it checked out. An MRI. You need to know, to face it now. If you need the rest, you need to do it now before—“ Danny was manic, talking so fast, and every word laced with anxiety.

“Whoa, Danny, I will. Calm down, I’m okay. Are you okay?” She rubbed his back a little.

“I’m exhausted. I’ve gotta go.” He picked his bag up and started walking away from her.

“D.” 

Danny turned to look at her and she had already closed the distance between them.

“Don’t forget, text me if you need me.” She smiled and disappeared into the locker room.

Danny walked down the hallway back toward the main entrance, sweaty, dirty, tired and still a little hung over. He passed by the library just as Regina of all people was exiting. Of course. He kept walking.

Regina just walked silently a few steps behind him. Funny how close they were less than 24 hours ago and now they were basically strangers. This is how Regina worked though, she liked not having ties to anyone or anything.

He stopped at her car, and waited while she caught up. She unlocked her car and opened the door to get in. Danny grabbed the edge of the door and held it open so she couldn’t run away.

“What do you want, Danny?” Regina asked in aggravation.

“To know you, to be your friend, to be on speaking terms.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “As far as I know, that’s already the case.”

“Okay, then I want to apologize for my meltdown last night. It was such a fun day and I ruined it.” Danny pulled nervously at the strap on his backpack.

“You were in your head, in your feelings. It’s allowed, I’m not upset with you.”

“You haven’t spoken to me all day, you didn’t go to practice—“

“I have my own shit to do. I had to help with SAT prep stuff for the juniors at lunch and I’ve been studying for the calc test on Thursday, Benson wants Tyler and I to turn in our project on Wednesday but as you can guess his shit is not good enough so I have to redo it or it won’t be an A and I need the A otherwise I’ll fall from my place—“ Regina poured it all out at Danny’s exhausted feet.

“Hey, hey, come here.” Danny pulled her in for a hug until her body relaxed against him. They both held on tight.

“I don’t have time for any relationships, like real ones. I’m so glad we’re friends because there’s just no way—“

“I hear you. Listen, Lacey needs help too. Come over tomorrow so we can all help each other, okay?” Danny gave her another quick hug.

“Okay, thanks.”

“Friends?”

Regina nodded and they both went their separate ways.


	14. LMK

Danny: Hi

Danny texted her because he felt so lost, he just wanted something. Someone. Maybe she really could help him after all. It was ten minutes before she replied back. He battled if he should go here with her.

Phoebe: Hey Cap, what’s good 

Danny just stared at her response. He knew he could always mask this moment of weakness and ask her about homework, but somehow he knew she’d understand him and his needs right now.

Danny: You busy?  
Phoebe: For you, never. Need something?  
Danny: Yes  
Phoebe: Are you alone?  
Danny: I am  
Phoebe: Be there in 30

Danny paced his living room debating if he’d made a stupid decision. Maybe they could just talk. Yeah, he just needed to talk to someone. Phoebe understood pressure, she was the captain of the girl’s soccer team after all. If anyone could give him a pep talk, surely she could.

The doorbell rang and Danny just stared at the door for a minute before finding the balls to answer. He asked for this. Danny gave Phoebe a polite grin and stepped aside for her to enter.

“Captain.” Phoebe nodded as she stepped inside.

“Captain.” He nodded back, quickly closing the door behind them, “Thanks for, you know, coming by.”

“Where’s the fam?”

“Mum’s at her book club meeting until late. My father is god knows where, probably fucking my future stepmother or whatever—“

Phoebe moved toward Danny slowly until she intruded into his personal space and he began stepping backward. His back eventually hit the wall with a thud and he felt his anxiety rise up and over his head. He tried to remember to breathe.

“Whoa, you’ve got a lot going on up here, huh?” Phoebe brushed his hair back with her hand and gently tucked it behind his ear while she studied his face.

Danny nodded, swallowing hard and looking down.

“Why’d you text me?” Phoebe asked, genuinely concerned now for her friend.

“I didn’t have anyone else to call—“ that’s not what he meant. Danny closed his mouth and waited for his brain to catch up.

“Damn, I’m your last resort?” Phoebe teased.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I just needed to talk to someone.” He tried to be honest with her.

“I’m the captain for a reason, Desai. I see the little things, use them to make my team better. It’s the same with my life outside of soccer too.”

“Yeah? What do you see?” He was happy she was doing her captain thing, he needed this.

She took a few steps back and let Danny breathe for a moment.

“I see that you’re hurting. I see that the person you love unconditionally has placed conditions on your relationship. I see your feelings for someone else hovering in a place you threw them because you’re too busy wading through the condition ocean, treading water and hoping your first love will still want you at the end of it all. I see you drowning.”

Danny didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Phoebe stepped in close again, unbuttoning Danny’s shirt while his arms hung at his sides like bags of sand.

“The bottom line is, Danny, she’s fucking him.”

Danny’s nostrils flared. He wasn’t angry, but rather super jealous and in so much pain. He hadn’t anticipated feeling this way. It was easy to agree to Lacey’s ideas when they weren’t in action. Now that he knew Lacey and Archie had actually slept together he was devastated.

“So what do I do now, Captain?” Danny asked, not paying attention to the fact that Phoebe had managed to completely unbutton his shirt.

“What do you want to do?” 

“I’m not looking to one-up her or make her feel bad. I agreed to this, I knew this was a possibility.” Danny answered, but directed it at himself.

Phoebe nodded, “Fair. You’re a nice guy.”

Phoebe pulled his shirt off and Danny finally realized he was slowing being disrobed.

“Hey—um, I’m not, I—“ He suddenly felt very exposed. 

Phoebe dropped down to her knees and began unbuttoning his jeans.

“You don’t need to do this. It’s not why I texted you.” 

Phoebe just smiled up at him and pulled his pants and boxers down.

“Oh shit.” Phoebe exclaimed, mostly to herself.

Phoebe began licking him and his dick engorged so quickly it became painful. He was throbbing.

Phoebe bobbed her mouth on his head and toggled that with deep throating him. Other than a time or two with Lacey, he had never been blown, and especially not in this expert way. 

Danny ran his fingers through her hair and groaned as she sucked his tip like it was her job.

“That feels so good—“ He rocked forward in a counter rhythm to her bobs and felt his balls draw up already, “I’m—.” He murmured with a soft whisper before he blew himself down Phoebe’s throat.

“Damn, Captain. Thirty seconds before you nut, I know you’ve got more stamina than that.” Phoebe wiped her mouth and Danny helped her to her feet, pulling his pants up along with her.

“Jesus.” Danny’s breathing was still erratic, “Is it weird to say thank you?” He had never done this before.

Phoebe smirked at him, “We’re not done yet, are we?”

“Phoebs—“

“Listen, we both know how hard I work in the gym, aren’t you even a little curious about what I look like naked?”

Danny was just stunned over all, his mouth was still open and he stared at her in awe. He absolutely wanted to see her naked.

“How are you like this? I mean, you just—“ Danny didn’t even know what he was trying to ask her, “You don’t care?”

“D, I have been captain of the soccer team for the last three years. I’m going to Duke next year with a full ride. I’m not about to get distracted by some relationship bullshit like you guys. I have needs, and I like to have fun. I’m not a whore, okay? I take epic care of myself.”

Phoebe rubbed Danny’s bare chest again, moving her hands around his waist and down to his ass, pulling him closer. She leaned up for a kiss and Danny accepted, her confidence too strong for him to ignore anymore.

Danny’s hands finally got involved, moving straight to her ass and squeezing firmly. Phoebe smiled into his kiss.

“How long has it been for you?” Danny asked her.

“A lady never tells.” She said hotly against his lips.

Danny kissed her more hungrily than he had planned. Her kisses were some of the sweetest he’d ever had, he wanted her.

Danny’s hands finally moved from Phoebe’s ass and brushed ever so lightly across her nipples en route to her face. Something unexpected caught his attention and he squinted a bit.

“Are—are your nipples pierced?” He brought his hands down to her chest again for another pass.

“Yes. Want to see?” She bit her lip.

He did. He wanted to see so badly. Danny’s dick was back in the game, he had a decision to make. Now.

“Bed?” He was weak.

Danny took her hand, scooped up his shirt and pulled her upstairs. Phoebe began undressing, Danny looking on helplessly. He stopped her after she managed to get her shoes off.

“May I?” Danny gripped the waistband of her shorts.

Phoebe nodded, allowing Danny to pull off her bottoms and carefully lift her top. She stood and soaked in his adoring gaze.

Danny was floored. Lacey was fit and tall, Regina was curvier yet toned. Phoebe was well defined, incredibly lean and fully shaved. He’d never seen abs like hers. Her chest was small, perky, a silver barbell through each nipple. Phoebe hadn’t been lying, she was fucking ready for college ball. She looked like a pro player.

“Holy shit.” Danny said to himself.

Phoebe walked over to rid Danny of his jeans for a second time, squatting easily to take them down his legs. Danny stepped out and Phoebe really took a moment to soak him in.

“God Danny, you’re such a fucking hottie. I’ve wanted you for way too long.”

“Are you sure you wanna do this Phoebs? You’re my friend, you know? I don’t want to fuck that up—“

“Oh don’t start with that shit, this is what it is, okay? It’s sex. We both need it, let’s just fucking have it. We’re friends regardless.” She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck, “You do need it, right?” She kissed him.

“I definitely want it.” He clarified, reaching up to tweak one of her piercings. 

Phoebe stroked him, paying his tip the respect it deserved. She watched him as he battled with where to touch her. She took her hand and guided one of his between her legs. Danny rubbed her bare mound, the softness he found an unexpected surprise. She was soaked.

“You need this.” She said seriously.

Danny let out a giggle and shook his head. Danny’s cock curled up and leaned itself back to rest on Danny’s belly as it waited.

“Condoms. Or no condoms. What’s your preference?”

“My preference is no condoms, but—“

“But that’s what you do with Lacey. I get it.”

“How. How do you know this shit?” He cocked his head to the side, trying to understand her better.

“I don’t, I just guessed.” Phoebe winked.

Danny couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Condoms are fine. You have your own?”

Danny nodded, grabbed one from his bedside drawer and handed it to her. Phoebe tossed the condom on the bed and pushed Danny backward until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down.

Phoebe crawled up next to him and the two resumed kissing. Danny ran his hand from her chest down the toned line along the center of her belly. 

“Your body is incredible.” Danny’s face revealed his full on lust and desire for her.

Phoebe climbed up into his lap and rolled the condom on him. Danny loved when Lacey did that for him, it felt so loving and intimate. Lacey. His mind wandered away again.

“What do you like, D?” Phoebe asked him sweetly, moving with utter sexy grace. She simulated her ride while sitting just behind his cock, doing the most to keep his mind focused on her.

Danny wrapped his hands around her hips and back to grip her ass, rocking her center toward him. He wanted to be inside of her, he didn’t care how.

He lifted his cock off his belly and stood it up, Phoebe taking the hint and lifting herself onto her knees before crawling up and sitting down on it.

His first thoughts were a mix of fuck she’s tight, this is not Lacey and holy shit I’m fucking someone else. Phoebe threw her head back as she began bouncing. Rolling it forward again to watch him.

“Relax Danny.” Phoebe took control and rode him, her belly and hips working together in ways Danny had never seen.

Danny didn’t have to do a damn thing. He took her advice and relaxed under her, enjoying the ride.

“Just like that, c’mon.” He encouraged her, watching her perfect body bounce.

Phoebe nodded, placing one hand in front and one hand in back of her as she picked up the pace.

“Phoebe, damn.” He caressed her thighs.

“I’ve got you.” She said, still going strong.

“You’re tight.” He licked his lips.

“Yeah? Feel good?” She realized he liked to talk.

“Fuck yes.”

“Sit up, c’mon.” Phoebe pulled him into a sitting position and put her legs behind him so she could sit down fully and lean back to fuck him from another angle.

“I like that—“ Danny supported her waist as her body slammed into him to the hilt over and over. 

With her leaning back he could watch himself plunge into her, Phoebe expertly smacking her clit against his body every time she pounded against him.

Danny wanted to explore, his anxiety now gone and his confidence peaking. He pushed her onto her back and leaned forward so he was on top of her. Phoebe smiled and wrapped her legs around his back.

Danny began his rhythm, Phoebe responding immediately. She was loud, praising him and moaning through her own pleasure. This was different. He liked it.

As he worked her, he removed her legs from around his waist and spread them open, leaning all his weight onto his arms and pinning her thighs to the bed while he fucked her.

“That’s it Captain. Show me.” She encouraged him.

Danny was a powerhouse, his rhythm firm yet incredibly fluid and recumbent. Danny released her thighs and continued his domination, grinding himself into her with each forward thrust.

As she got closer, she did something Danny had never felt before. She squeezed her muscles tight with every one of his thrusts forward, the sensation truly drool inducing for him.

“You can fuck Danny, wow.” She said softly, face flushed. He could tell she was close and really enjoying herself.

“Phoebe, what are you doing to me—“ He groaned as she worked him with as much effort as he worked her.

For as loud and responsive as Phoebe was in bed, when she came she went dead silent. The rush Danny felt when he so obviously blew her mind was something he’d never forget. Her face melted and her body arched up. 

After she had come down, he turned her so she was face down, flat on the bed and pushed into her from behind. 

Danny leaned forward and kissed the shell of her ear, “I’m not done yet.” 

He slid his hands down her arms and stretched them above her head, threading their fingers together. This tender move made all of Danny’s weight shift to his hips, which were bucking into hers like the meaning of life was just out of his dick’s reach.

Phoebe was even louder, begging him to keep fucking her. She followed his perfect rhythm and began pushing back against him every time he thrust forward. 

He surprised her, switching up his rhythm and breaking their perfectly timed fuck to override her thrusts. He pulled her ass higher and kept her chest against the bed until he found what he was searching for: a sharp, surprised gasp from Phoebe when he found her spot.

“Oh shit.” Phoebe purred, her face turned and watching Danny overpower her.

Danny nodded, “That’s it, right there. You ready to come again for me, Captain?” He asked her as he slammed into the same spot over and over.

Phoebe stopped making noise and her whole lower body spasmed around him.

“Danny—“ She gasped.

“I’m gonna come—“ He pulled her hips against his with a too fast, sloppy pace. Phoebe smashed her ass backward against his frantic search.

Danny growled and finally came, his groin still aching, even after his orgasm had faded. The sensitivity he felt kept him lazily sliding in and out of her for several seconds after. When he finally slid out of her, he pulled off the condom and flopped onto his back.

“Who knew you were so fucking amazing in bed.” Phoebe giggled to herself as she also laid on her back.

“You, my friend, are a lot of fun.” Danny said in a rush, his breathing almost back to normal.

Phoebe rolled off the bed and began collecting her clothes. Danny sat up and watched her get dressed. He still couldn’t believe the body she was hiding under there.

“You leaving?” He asked her lazily, “No time to cuddle?”

“Sex, Desai. That’s what this was, okay? I’m not a cuddler.” She began to strap her shoes back on.

Danny nodded and stared at her appreciatively, “Good sex.” He corrected her.

“Great sex, actually.” She winked at him.

“So you just leave now like nothing happened?”

“I know you haven’t done this stuff before but, yes, basically. I’m not gonna lie, you’re everything I hoped you’d be, okay? This isn’t personal, it’s just a need we filled. I know where your heart is.” 

Phoebe sat on the bed and Danny slid his head into her lap and stared up at her. She leaned down and kissed him.

“Text me, okay? Whenever you need it again. I’m here for you, no strings.” She smiled.

He stared up at her, “Thanks, Phoebs. Mean it.”

He made kiss lips again asking for another one. Phoebe smiled and kissed him again.

“Bye, Cap.”


	15. I’m a Firestarter

Tuesday morning Danny walked into his first class feeling a thousand times better than the morning before.

“Mr. Desai, looking much healthier this morning I see.” Mrs. B acknowledged sarcastically, mostly to roast him for being hung over yesterday.

“Yes, ma’am.” He stood tall and walked toward his seat.

It was a game day. Danny had his hair down and was wearing dress pants, a cream colored button down shirt and a sport coat. No tie, but even without one he was easily the sexiest man in the entire school. 

“Reg.” He smiled as he walked by and took his seat next to Phoebe.

Regina followed his perfect body with her eyes and watched his ass swing into the seat. Damn he was fine.

“Morning, D.” Phoebe said, fidgeting and unable to control herself when he settled in next to her.

“Damn P, calm down before you wear yourself out.” He smiled at her and shook his head.

“You look so handsome today.” She complimented.

“Thanks, you look lovely as well.” Danny thought of her perfect chest with her nipple piercings.

The girl’s team also had a game and Phoebe was wearing a royal blue lace dress that fell well above her knees and matching heels.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Better than yesterday. What about you?” 

“Well, this guy I know, he fucked me so good and so throughly, I might have had the best nights sleep ever.”

Danny winked at her, “Sounds like a pretty fun guy. So he satisfied you then?”

“Please say we can celebrate after the game tonight?”

“I can’t.” He said regretfully, “Tomorrow?”

Phoebe pouted, “I can’t.”

“We’ll figure it out.” Danny pulled out his laptop and tried shifting his focus to classwork.

“What about now?” Phoebe said casually, looking down at her notebook as she doodled her name.

“Excuse me?” Danny was intrigued.

“Unisex bathroom in the gym.” Phoebe said plainly as if she were reciting what she had for breakfast.

Danny shifted in his seat, his dick agreeing with Phoebe, his mind trying to stay two steps ahead.

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.”

“It’s not. But if I have to wait several days before I can have you again, I need to get creative. Unless, of course, it wasn’t good for you?”

Danny chuckled at that. Leaning in closer, he brought his voice down to a whisper, “Be ready.”

Phoebe’s whole body hummed, Danny’s words the same motto he used on the field. She had heard him say it a million times to the guys, but hearing it now, with his dominating tone, her panties soaked through.

With his classmates all engrossed in their group projects, Danny stood and walked to the front of the class.

“Excuse me, Mrs. B?” Danny flashed her his best teacher flirting smile, “If we may, Phoebe and I need to find Coach Chandler. It’s a game day and the teams have raised concerns to us about transportation and we need to address this before—“

“Please stop talking. You two have twenty minutes.” Mrs. B handed Danny two hall passes and he turned to signal Phoebe to get up.

Danny held the door and ushered her out, “Wow Desai, I’ll never underestimate you again.”

“You underestimated me before?” He sounded shocked.

The gym was empty and the pair quickly locked themselves in the spacious unisex bathroom. As soon as the door lock clicked, Danny slammed phoebe against the wall and kissed her desperately.

“Mmm—fuck me.” Phoebe’s mouth began.

Danny grunted as he reached under her dress and pulled her boy shorts down. He let his pants fall to the floor, wrangling the condom from his wallet and rolling it on before quickly hoisting her up and pinning her against the wall again with a little less force. Phoebe kissed him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Danny pushed forward and lowered her onto his cock. He thrust over and over, each time pushing her harder into the wall.

“You’re a maniac.” Phoebe stuttered out, her voice trembling from his impacts, “Ohh—“ she whined.

Danny’s eyes were dark, excitement dripping from his face, he rested his head on her shoulder as he worked.

“You’re body is unreal.” He said low and sweet beside her head.

“Says the one holding me up against a wall.” She smiled and kissed Danny’s neck.

“Fuck, how close are you?” He wasn’t going to last this time.

“Sit.” Phoebe panted while unhooking her legs from around Danny’s waist.

Danny set her down and shuffled backward toward the toilet. He quickly laid a liner over the seat and sat, Phoebe spinning around and backing up over his lap.

As Phoebe rode him in reverse, Danny held her hips and pushed up against her every time she came down. The closer Phoebe got the less noise she made. Danny reached around and worked her clit hard.

She was there, bouncing painfully slow as Danny felt her body climax around him. He came without another thrust, his body enjoying the pleasure of hers.

Phoebe laid back against Danny’s chest for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

“Nice touch with the toilet liner. Wouldn’t want fucking in a bathroom to be unsanitary.” She laughed and hopped off.

Danny cleaned himself up, his mind suddenly wandering to Phoebe’s sex life (again).

“You’ve been in here before.” Danny nodded, certain he was right.

“Don’t do this, okay? Keep it simple.” Phoebe straightened herself out in the mirror while Danny tucked his clothes in and fluffed his hair behind her.

It hit him then, “Have you been with Archie?”

Phoebe turned to face him, “You do not need to be thinking about this right now. Our sex is the best I’ve ever had, focus on that and let’s just have fun.”

“You have.” Danny shook his head.

“What do you want me to say? You’ve always been taken Desai. It’s not like I have a lot of time or choices outside of the activities I have. Soccer boys are an easy target.” She shrugged, “I’ve always wanted you, but you weren’t available until now.”

“Like, all the soccer boys?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t we have to get back now?”

“Phoebe.” He wanted an answer.

“It’s not something you need to know. Why are you suddenly caring about this? It’s just sex with us, remember? Great sex.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Let’s go.”

Danny opened the door to the chemistry class and was met with Coach Chandler sitting haphazardly on the edge of Mrs. Benson’s desk. Danny knew if they got caught right now he wouldn’t be going to college. It was survival mode time.

“Coach! There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you.” Danny threw his hands up.

“Captain Desai, Captain Daly. My office.” Coach pointed toward the door and they shuffled across the hall.

Coach Chandler closed the door behind them and stood watching them for a few long seconds.

“Mrs. B said you had transportation questions?” Coach walked past them and sat behind his desk.

“Yeah, I want to bring the gear we were going to donate with us to the game at White Plains tonight. They need it now, and they really should be who we give it to. I wanted to see if the girls were riding with us on the bus or if we had time to charter two busses so we can bring all the equipment with us.” Danny expertly explained.

Coach nodded, “Okay Desai, great suggestion actually. I’ll see what I can arrange. Have a seat please.”

The two moved to sit, “Captain Daly, I believe we’ve been here before. Leave. My. Boys. Alone.”

“Yes, Coach.” She said awkwardly.

“That will be all then Captain, unless you had more to add?”

“No Coach.” Phoebe spun and fled the office.

Danny sat across from Coach Chandler’s desk and tried to keep his shit together.

“Danny. I see everything that goes on with my team, understand?”

Danny’s nostrils flared as his body involuntarily tried to suck in the oxygen his now zooming heart rate demanded. His anxiety tore through him. He tried to act normal, his legs bouncing as if his body was trying to run him away from this conversation. 

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t think for a second that I’m not fully aware of the hold Captain Daly has on my guys. I’ve never had to talk to you before because Phoebe was never on your radar. Now I see that has changed.”

“No, Coach. It hasn’t changed.” He said with as much confidence as he could manage.

Elbows on the desk, Coach hummed out a disapproving grunt and leaned his chin into his hands. 

“Your parents paying for college?”

“No, I have an athletic scholarship.” Danny swallowed hard.

“You’re at the top of your class, Danny. You could have taken an academic scholarship, but you didn’t. Tell me why.”

“I can help NYU’s team. I want to show them what I can do. I’ll always be smart, but I won’t always be able to play soccer.”

Coach nodded, “What happens if you lose the scholarship? Can your parents afford to pay for NYU?”

“No.”

“It’s also too late to apply for any other colleges for the fall. Can you still take the academic scholarship?”

“No, I made my choice. The other scholarship was given to someone else.”

“Danny you start life outside of high school in a couple of months. You’re choosing to get laid in a bathroom instead of staying focused on everything you’ve worked for?”

Fuck. Danny looked down, he didn’t know how to respond.

“What are you doing? The Danny I’ve known since he was seven would not have done what you’ve done in the last hour. What’s going on with you? What about Lacey?” 

Danny sighed, “We’re taking a break.”

“This was not your decision?”

“No, Coach.”

“For how long?”

“The next four years. We’re supposed to be working on our jealousy.”

“And Phoebe fits into that how?”

“I don’t know—“ Danny began to spiral.

“Listen, I’ve been a teenager before, I get it. You’ve got this amazing shot Danny, I’d really hate to see you lose it. You’re a leader, you’re smart and you’ve got some serious skills. You need to stay focused.”

“I’ll try harder, I’ll do better.”

“I believe you.” Coach nodded, “You don’t typically let me down Danny, but I’m telling you right now, when you walk through these doors, you’re here for school and soccer. What just happened can absolutely not happen here again, understand?”

Danny nodded.

“I mean it. I’m going to be on you from now until graduation. While you’re here, you see Daly during your chemistry class, maybe in the cafeteria and then when you’re out on the pitch with your teams. That’s it. Got me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Where’s your dad been this season? He hasn’t made it to one game.”

Danny sighed, “It seems he has also decided to take a break. I haven’t seen him in the last three months.”

The two men looked each other in the eye for a few meaningful, silent moments. Coach nodded.

“You can talk to me Desai, about anything, any time. Okay? I’m here. I’m here to help get you to where you want to be. You’re a good kid. Now get out of my office.”

“Thank you, Coach Chandler.” Danny stood and headed for the door.

“Danny—“

Danny turned sideways to look back at him.

“You won’t get another chance.”

“Understood.”

Danny stepped back into chemistry and avoided eye contact with Phoebe as he took his seat. Regina was intrigued by their musical chairs this morning and sent him a text.

Regina: You missed almost all of class, you good?  
Danny: Not really  
Regina: We still on for projects tonight?  
Danny: Yeah  
Regina: It’ll be okay, D

Danny turned around and bowed his head to her as a thank you. He missed being close to her.

“What happened?” Phoebe couldn’t hold back anymore.

“I can’t hang with you, I can’t. Not anymore.” Danny said flat out.

Phoebe reared her head back in shock, “Are you serious right now?”

“He knew. I can’t lose this scholarship.” He said firmly, he wasn’t taking anyone’s shit.

The bell rang and Danny bolted.

At lunch Danny sought out Lacey, convincing her to eat her crappy cafeteria salad with him in his car.

“I don’t understand why they even bother with the carrots in this—“ Lacey nudged the wisps of carrot curls with her fork.

“I slept with someone else.” Danny said as if he were ill and the words were vomit.

Lacey stopped chewing and swallowed awkwardly, “Oh, well, okay—“

Danny watched Lacey carefully as she took a bite, and then another, suddenly not able to get enough of the carrots.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Danny rubbed his palms against his lap.

“Thanks for telling me. I mean, I know we agreed to that, but thanks anyway.” She tried to push the visual out her mind. 

Danny nodded, “I just, are we okay still? I don’t feel okay.”

“We’re okay.”

“Okay.” He tried to believe her.

“We should get back.” Lacey said, not sure where to go from here.

“Yeah. Hey we still on for later? The projects with Regina at my place?”

“Sure you want me there?” Lacey looked at him skeptically.

“Yes? It was your idea—“

“No, of course, I was just double checking.”

“See you tonight.” Danny hugged her quickly and they walked back inside.

By game time, Danny had been through an emotional rollercoaster. Between having to discuss bathroom sex and his absent father with Coach Chandler, updating Lacey on his sex life and Phoebe barking after him for the rest of the day like he owed her something, Danny was drained. 

The fact that Danny had felt relieved when Coach stepped up to assert himself in a father role for him truly highlighted how upset he really was that his father had essentially abandoned him and his mom.

“Hey, Desai!” Phoebe yelled to him before the start of the game.

“Daly.” He acknowledged her, stepping up in front of her on complete defense.

“I’m still here, okay?” She said sincerely.

“Noted. Where’s your knee brace?” He pointed to her bare skin.

“I don’t need it.” She lied, “Good luck tonight.”

“Kill ‘em.” He gave her a bro hug and they jogged back to their teams. 

Danny scanned the guys quickly and wondered for a brief moment who Phoebe had slept with. Archie was in the middle of sharing their strategy for the night with the guys when Danny walked up and stopped him.

“I’m all in tonight.” Danny said simply to Archie.

Archie’s eyebrows rose, “Yeah? You sure?”

“You have no idea.” He deadpanned.

“Lewis, smolder?” Archie checked with their top offensive player.

“Fuck yeah, let’s do this.” He kept jumping to stay warm and loose.

“Alright, listen up! There’s been a change. We’re on fire tonight, understand?” Archie asked for their understanding of their covert play change.

“Yes, Cap!” Most of the guys yelled back, “You got it, Cap!” Came from the others.

“Yates, Desai. What are we running?” Coach asked his captains.

“Fire.” They said at the same time.

Coach locked eyes with Danny. He could see how much pain, frustration and uncertainty was bottled up inside of him. Danny needed to do the one thing he didn’t have to think about. He lived and breathed soccer since he was born, he needed to work himself out on the field.

“Let’s burn this place down.” Coach nodded to them, “Smoke on three—one, two, three”

“SMOKE!” The guys growled together before taking their places.

Their fire strategy meant to get the ball to Danny for every single offensive play. 

Danny played his ass off, scoring every point of their 4-0 win over their hosts. He took his emotions and everything that was beyond his control and poured it into strength for what he could control.

“Nice game, D.” Archie hugged him, followed by all of his teammates.

When he reached the end of the line, Coach gave him a hug too, “See that, gentlemen?” He waved his hands around Danny as if presenting him for the first time, “This is a leader. He organized the equipment donation today and asked for help with logistics. He knows exactly what needs to be done, and knows he can’t do it all by himself. He’s a team player. He built this team and he dominates on the field. This is what a captain looks like. Well done, Danny. I’m proud of all of you tonight, this is my team. Let’s get showered and head home. Grizzlies on three—“


	16. Just a Friend

It was after 8:30 pm and Danny had just enough time to shower and change into his favorite pajamas before the girls arrived and got set up with their projects. Lacey’s was some DNA model for her biology class. Regina’s was really just correcting all the shit Tyler had fucked up on their chemistry project. Danny made himself available to help both of them.

“Wait, no, Lace it’s adenine and thymine and then guanine and cytosine that are together as base pairs.” Danny corrected as he inspected her model.

“I know, and they are—“ Lacey huffed.

“Then your key is wrong.” He pointed, “And don’t get pissy with me, you asked for my help.”

Danny went back to helping Regina cut tubes out of drinking straws for her nuclear reactor model.

“I remember making the DNA model.” Regina smiled as if remembering a wonderful childhood memory.

“When was that, like third grade?” Lacey rolled her eyes.

“Fifth. You have Mr. Taylor, right?”

“Yep.”

“He’s so fine.” Regina said out loud to herself.

Danny chuckled quietly, Regina never usually said stuff like that, it was nice to hear her open up a little.

“Totally agree.” Lacey said back immediately. It’s like Danny wasn’t even in the room.

“Want an A?” Regina asked as if she had the only key to it.

Lacey stopped fussing with her model and looked at Regina with honest curiosity.

“Taylor likes details. Your model is pretty, but it’s not accurate.” Regina said calmly like this subject was her gospel.

Lacey held her model closer and inspected it: base pairs, sugar bonds, pretty colors. Check.

“DNA is not just a double helix and color coded base pairs.” Regina stood and walked over to her. She grabbed a pen and drew her own DNA example, “It’s a double helix, but there are major grooves and minor grooves, see the difference in the gap sizes? Once you fix that, turn the bottom of the model out so you can zoom in on the sugar bonds to show and label the detail of the nucleotides there—“ She kept drawing and labeling.

“How do you remember all this stuff?” Lacey shook her head, “You’re amazing.” She conceded.

Regina smiled warmly at her, “Thanks. Your model works and you’ll still pass, no problem. If you want the A though,” she pointed to her adjustments, “that’s how you get it.” Regina walked back to her project, pleased with Danny’s straw installation.

Karen was busy sorting and folding laundry when she came across some very sexy black lace panties. They weren’t hers and they certainly weren’t Danny’s. She groaned a little realizing they must be Lacey’s. Still, they were close enough that this wasn’t going to be awkward, not really. Karen felt it could at least be a chance to remind them to be careful.

“Lacey!” Karen called from the laundry room.

“Mum’s calling you.” Danny muttered absently to Lacey as he meticulously painted the straws for Regina.

Lacey stopped bending new DNA wire and stood, “Guys need anything?” Lacey asked before she went to see what was going on.

“Nope.” Danny said, Regina just shook her head no.

Lacey headed out of Danny’s room, “Karen?”

“Yeah, I’m the laundry room.” Karen answered.

“Bathroom break.” Regina said to Danny as she hopped off the floor.

As Lacey walked into the laundry room, Regina made it into the bathroom.

“Hey, what’s up?” Lacey greeted Karen before sliding herself up onto the washing machine.

“Hey Lace, I was doing Danny’s laundry and I think I may have washed something of yours—“

Karen reached into one of the laundry bins and tried handing Lacey the scrap of black lace. When Lacey didn’t move to take it she realized maybe it was a little more embarrassing for Lacey than she had anticipated.

“Look, I’m not upset. I just hope you two are still being safe—“

“Karen—“

“I know, I know. Are you and Danny back together?”

“No.”

“Oh, well, as long as you’re—“

“They’re not mine.” Lacey interrupted her.

Karen froze, her mouth moving with no words coming out. Now it was awkward. Lacey heard the bathroom door open and leaned her head out into the hallway. She reached out and grabbed Karen’s hand, trying to comfort her. They locked eyes as Lacey decided she’d fix this for her.

“Hey Regina!” Lacey called.

Karen’s eyes grew wider.

“It’s okay.” Lacey smiled at her.

Regina stepped awkwardly into the laundry room.

“We’re having a meeting?” She said flatly.

“I think Karen found some of your clothing?” Lacey teased a little.

Regina’s face turned pink as she stared down at the panties in Karen’s hand. She shook her head no.

“Those are not mine.” Regina stepped backward as if the panties were an abomination.

“It’s no big deal, Reg, she’s just trying to return them.” Lacey smiled, trying to send a warm vibe and not a catty one.

Regina, of course, felt the latter. She took a step back in.

“First of all, I haven’t been in any position where my panties would be left behind!” Regina said not so quietly.

Danny could hear what sounded like an argument outside his room and went to investigate. He knew the women in his life were all out there together at the same time and his stomach dropped a little.

“You sure about that?” Lacey pushed, knowing what Danny had told her earlier that day.

Danny heard them in the laundry room and sped up a little to try to stop whatever was going down.

“Yes, I am.”

“Well, they’re not mine!” Lacey squared off.

“Second of all, I would never wear black lace anything! So trashy—“ Regina scowled.

Regina was very convincing with the points she made. Karen was still holding the panties, now further in shock that Regina was named a suspect and mind spinning at the prospect of a yet unnamed third person. She realized she really was in the dark about her son’s private life.

“Ladies, what is happening in here?” Danny said as if the sound of his very voice would stop their disagreement.

He watched as Lacey looked down. Regina wrapped her arms around herself and avoided eye contact with him as well. His eyebrows smooshed together in confusion and he looked at his mom for a little help.

“Well, Danny, I was trying to give some clothing back to their rightful owner, but it seems it’s neither of the guests you have currently.”

“Clothing? Okay, well what is it?” He asked, completely lost.

Karen held up the tiny black lace thong and Danny knew right away that he was in trouble. He licked his lips and took them from his mother.

“Thanks, I’ll, return them to their owner.” He said softly. Fuck.

Regina chuckled to herself, rolled her eyes at him and stormed off back to his room.

He let her go.

Lacey heaved herself off the washing machine and shook her head at Danny before pushing past him.

“Lace—“

Danny slipped the panties nervously from one hand to another, not ready to meet his mother’s stare.

“I’m sorry, I assumed they were Lacey’s.” Karen shrugged, “Apparently, Lacey is under the impression they could have been Regina’s?” Karen squinted at him.

Danny sighed.

“Are you sleeping with Regina?”

“No.”

“But Lacey thinks you are?”

“It’s complicated.”

“I’d say. Whose panties are these, Danny?”

Danny rubbed his face, “They’re Phoebe’s.”

“You’re sleeping with Phoebe Daly?”

Danny closed his eyes. This was not a conversation he thought he’d ever have with his mom.

“Not anymore.”

“What about those two?” Karen held her hand out toward his bedroom.

“They’re my friends.”

“Do they know?”

Danny shook his head no.

“You have to talk to them.”

“I know.” He swallowed hard.

“Go!” Karen shouted quietly.

Danny took the walk of shame back to his room. He hadn’t technically done anything wrong, but he knew he had just hurt both of them. He needed to fix this.

He stepped in to find Lacey and Regina back at their previous spots, silently working on their projects. Neither of them looked at him. What was he supposed to say to fix this?

Lacey looked over at him first, “We had an agreement.” Lacey whispered through her teeth.

Danny got defensive and took a step toward her, “I told you I had been with someone else.”

“You did, but not two people—“ She wasn’t quiet.

“I haven’t been with two people.” He tried to will her volume down with his own hushed, tight voice.

Lacey looked at Regina, who was now watching them.

“Oh.”

Regina stood then, deciding she had enough. She began collecting her things.

“Regina, please stay? We should to talk—“

“We don’t need to talk. That’s all you do is talk. That’s how you got those panties to drop I’m sure.” Regina pointed to the panties Danny still had in his hands, “I’m not listening anymore.”

“I made it clear we would never be a couple so why are you so upset right now?” He pleaded.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because I just realized that you have to filter the news about whose vagina your dick’s been in through Lacey?!”

“I do not! Lacey doesn’t know who I’ve been sleeping with!” Danny shouted back.

“I’m out of here.” Regina stormed out, making Danny and Lacey jump as the door slammed.

“Who are you sleeping with?” Lacey asked as if she had every right to know.

“It doesn’t matter. You mad at me too?” He raked a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I thought you lied to me.”

“I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” Danny reminded her.

“I told you who I’ve been with—“

“It wasn’t part of the agreement.” He shrugged.

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“If someone pulls me away from you, I’ll tell you.”

“So, if you’re serious about someone, you’ll let me know?”

“I told you about Regina, didn’t I?”

“I mean, I thought that’s who you were banging—I didn’t realize you were serious about her.”

“I’m not, but she means something more than some hookup, so I told you. We never slept together.”

“So this other person was just a hookup.”

“Sounds awful, but yes.” Danny plopped on his bed, laying flat and covering his face with his forearms. He was exhausted.

“That can be nice—“ Lacey grinned at him, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Danny peeked over at her.

“You know, when someone just lets you take what you need?” Lacey rubbed Danny’s thigh.

Danny popped up onto his elbows, “Lace. What are you doing?” He was completely surprised by her sudden playfulness.

“You liked it?” She asked him seriously.

“The sex? It wasn’t you.” He licked his lips.

“You needed it.” Lacey confirmed.

“Not true, it just happened. I can live without it.” Danny shifted on his elbows.

Lacey nodded, “Okay, then I guess I’ll go—“ Lacey removed her hand from his thigh and moved to stand up.

Danny’s reflexes were quicker and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him before she could get away. Lacey giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

“You need a hook up, Porter?” He whispered softly against her face.

Lacey kissed Danny hungrily and whimpered into his mouth before nodding yes. Danny pulled her top off while Lacey hastily removed her pants with zero grace.

Danny smiled against her neck at her frantic motions, “Wow, so needy.”

“I want you so bad—“ Lacey admitted, rocking her nude center against Danny’s fully clothed leg.

Danny held her lower back and encouraged her motions, “Get it.” He nodded, watching her bare lips grind into his thigh.

“Danny—“ She couldn’t help it, she needed to come. Lacey bore down and Danny happily pushed back, “I’m—“ Lacey paused against him, not breathing and hiding her face in his chest.

Danny held her tight and giggled at her as she pulled back, “Fuck, you’re so sexy.” He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Lacey cheeks burned red, not from embarrassment but from pure desire and trust. She could do or say whatever with this man laying before her. He adored her. She rolled up and took his pants off. Danny slid his shirt over his head and rolled them over so he was on top.

He rocked against her a few times, getting her body used to what he wanted to do with her. After his third grind forward he had her panting. He smiled as she reached down and lined him up.

Danny bowed and kissed her, before pulling back to watch her face as he slid inside. He laid on her and resumed his rock, rolling his hips against her and working her the way she deserved. He was good at this and he wanted to show her over and over again.

Lacey couldn’t fuck him back even if she tried, Danny was in control this time and he had her hands pinned over her head. His whole body consumed her, his hips too strong for her to reciprocate. He dominated.

“You feel incredible.” He slopped against the side of her face.

“Don’t stop—“ She begged.

Danny shook his head no, “Does it feel like I’m going to stop?” He teased as he rolled deeper.

“Oh fuck—“ Lacey’s whole body rushed with hormones, she had never wanted him more than at this moment.

She had to move. She found a point in Danny’s grove where she was strong enough to roll her core in time with him, so she did. She squeezed around him and matched his grind. Danny loved it, releasing one of her hands and holding her hip instead.

“Fuck, Porter. You’ve always got surprises for me.” He licked her neck.

Lacey lifted her legs in the air, pulling her knees up a little so her whole pelvis tilted back. Danny took advantage of that and picked up the pace, once again taking control of their session.

“Hold your knees for me, Lace.” He asked in between kisses.

Lacey pulled at the back of her knees and opened herself up more for him. Danny nodded and bottomed out, slapping himself against her now with no shame.

“That’s it—“ He went harder, deeper.

Lacey felt her climax building unlike anything she had felt before. The pressure was so big her face looked more concerned than happy and Danny held the side of her face.

“What’s wrong?” He slowed, Lacey shaking her head no quickly.

“No, no—don’t you dare stop right now—“ She wanted this so bad.

Danny didn’t miss a beat, trusting her and keeping up his pace. He kept after the same spot over and over, watching Lacey’s face screw up tight in concentration. Finally he saw Lacey’s mouth open and her feet curl. She released her legs and moved her hands to grip Danny’s sides.

“Danny!” She called out loud, not something she typically did.

Danny felt her core muscles seizing like they always did when she climaxed, but this time he noticed something very different, she was wet, like really wet.

Nervous she was bleeding or who knows what he helped her finish and then pulled out to see what was going on. He found no blood, instead he was completely coated in her own juices.

“Holy shit.” Lacey laughed through her heavy breathing and Danny kissed her.

He slid back in and quickly finished himself using her own natural glide, one of the best feelings he’d ever felt. Once he came he pulled away and settled in beside her. Something about being able to finish inside of her made their sessions incredibly intimate.

“I love you.” He couldn’t help it.

“I love you too.” She replied happily.

Lacey snuggled in tighter against Danny. He wrapped his arm around her and relaxed against her fully for the first time in days.

She knew they were both vulnerable right now and took a shot, “Who were you with?”

“Phoebe.” Danny sighed out, not so worried about what anyone thought anymore.

Lacey was quiet, he looked over and couldn’t read her face. She shifted a little, laying next to him now more like a log rather than a spoon.

She thought about Phoebe and knew she had absolutely everything in common with the man laying beside her. Sure Lacey and Danny grew up together, but Phoebe had been there too. She went to the same school for the same amount of time, she was dedicated to soccer, smart enough to ace the same AP classes, she had an incredible body and was oozing with positivity and ambition. How could he not fall for her?

“Listen, butt-wipe, you asked.” Danny squeezed her side gently, trying to break her out of her own thoughts.

“Don’t be mad at me, but she’s perfect for you.” Lacey admitted.

Danny rubbed her back with the arm he had around her, “What are you talking about, Lace?” He squished her close and kissed her forehead.

“Phoebe. You two are a good match, she’s into sports, she’s smart, hard body—“ Lacey took a breath.

“No.” Danny shook his head, “She’s not the one for me.” Danny moved the hair out of Lacey’s face and ran his hand along her chin, “You are.”

“Why me?”

“You get me. You’re kind and loving. You’re smart and beautiful and funny. We have a lot in common and we have a lot not in common. I love everything about you, Lace. The perfect parts, the good and the not as good, the ugly. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“Aww, Danny—“

“You’re body is incredible, by the way.” He threw that in there, she needed to know.

“How did Phoebe become just a hookup?”

“She offered her services.” Danny kept it simple, like Phoebe said to do.

“She’s hot.” Lacey added plainly.

Danny looked at Lacey like she was crazy. Did she really think he’d elaborate on that? Lacey wanted something.

“She’s an athlete.” Danny shrugged.

“Regina.”

“I like her. She’s different than you, but she also gets me. I’m not in love with her.”

“Could you? Fall in love with her—“

“Her mom is so suffocating I don’t believe we’d even get off the ground. Family is important to me, you and I have that shit down. It’s not perfect, but at least there’s respect and love there on all sides.”

“You two tried to hook up?”

“On my birthday she said she wanted to, but it didn’t work out. Regina and I are friends, I’d honestly like to always be friends with her, she’s a good person. I really do care about her.”

“If she decided she was ready, would you go for it?”

Danny sighed, “I am attracted to her, but honestly, after Phoebe, I’m not looking for another hookup. I’d rather have the sex I just had because it is infinitely better when I’m in love. Phoebe treats sex like it’s just something you do with your body, which is fine, but I don’t think of it that way.”

Danny kissed the top of her head again before he started in with his own questions.

“How’s Archie?”

Lacey just shook her head no. Danny’s eyebrows knitted together and he turned to face her more.

“Not good?” He was scared to hear this.

“I promise Danny, he hasn’t been mean or disrespectful to me—“

“But—“

“But he’s a drinker. I’m honestly so scared for him to start college, to turn twenty-one, all of it.”

“He does drink a lot.” Danny thought back to the times they had partied together.

“Oh, he’s definitely got a problem. He plans when he’s going to drink next, like it’s a main priority for him.”

Danny thought back to Tyler’s party, “Does he get possessive when you’re around?”

“After he’s been drinking, oh yeah. I can usually shut him down, but he’s a natural leader like you, you know? He doesn’t like to not be in control of things.”

“Which is ironic since drinking takes away your ability to control situations.” Danny groaned, “Have you been like, having sex with him regularly?”

“It’s happened twice.”

Danny nodded, “Me too.”

“You’ve had sex with Archie twice?” Lacey tried to scrape their conversation off the ground.

“Ha-ha. Are you still into it?”

“He’s—certainly not you. I told him I wanted to cool it.”

Danny’s heart soared, he hoped they were done for good.

“Look, Lacey, I need to finish this year, I want to go to prom, win my soccer games, walk for graduation. If I happen to be lucky enough to be with you in bed occasionally, then that’s a bonus. I do have space for you though, in my regular life. If you ever want to be with me again, just tell me and I’m there, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay.”

Lacey’s phone chimed loudly. She sat up and threw Danny’s boxers on to try to contain their love.

Dad: It’s 10:00  
Lacey: Danny’s brining me home now  
Dad: I’m in the driveway  
Lacey: Be right down

“It’s dad, he’s outside.”

They moved quickly to get themselves presentable. Danny walked her to the car with her project and helped load it in.

“Thanks for your help, Danny.” Lacey hugged him tight.

“You bet. Thanks for the talk, et cetera.” He nuzzled into her neck.

“Night, Sam.”

“Night, Daniel.” They waved to each other.


	17. You Oughta Know

“Danny!”

Danny, his earbuds securely in place as he studied for finals, hadn’t heard his mother calling. He jumped as his mom touched his shoulder.

“Mum!” He yanked his earbuds out, “Hey—“ He looked around, not sure how long she had been trying to get his attention, “Everything alright?”

“Sorry to interrupt you.” She shook the phone in her hand a little and held it out for him, “It’s your father.”

Danny reluctantly took the phone, “Oh.”

“Just talk to him, Danny.” Karen rubbed his back gently and headed out of his room.

Danny held the phone for a few moments, debating if he should just hang up. He eventually heard someone say hello on the other end and took a deep breath before responding.

“Yeah, hello.” He said as evenly as possible.

“Hey! Daniel! You’re hard to get ahold of. How’s my boy?” Vikram sounded very happy to finally connect with Danny.

Danny’s heart ached, his mind raced. He was furious with his father and decided not to allow his heart to win this time.

“Busy.” Was all he could muster without completely unloading on him.

“I know, your mom tells me all the time about everything you’re doing. I’m so proud of you.”

“You don’t know.”

“Listen, Danny, I’m sorry for the way I went about things—“

“You mean, you’re sorry about leaving us and not saying a damn thing? You mean, you’re sorry you weren’t the man you promised my mother you would be?”

“Danny, I know you’re upset with me—“

“I hope she’s worth it.”

“Who?”

“Whoever you’re fucking.”

“It’s not that simple—“

“I think it is. Are you in love with her?”

“It’s not serious.”

“So, you’re telling me you’re putting us through all of this and it’s not even that serious? You’ve abandoned your wife and your son! This is bullshit!” Danny was irate.

“You will not speak to me like that Daniel—“

“You’re correct, I will not speak to you at all. Goodbye Vikram.” Danny hung up the phone.

Danny needed to get out, breathe. He had opted for a run, but had to cut it short due to a pop up thunderstorm that left him drenched. After a change of clothes, Danny decided a long drive was the next best thing.

Danny: Need to get out Porter, you coming?  
Lacey: Sure, be there in 5

“Hey, you heading out again?” Karen spied her emotional only child putting on his boots by the front door.

“Yep.”

“You okay?”

“He’s such an asshole.” Danny shook his head.

“I’m not angry with him Danny. It’s not what I wanted, but life isn’t fair sometimes. He’s expressed to me that he’s happy. Let him be happy.” She shrugged.

Lacey bounced through the door without knocking, slowing from a full run away from the rain. She dripped water everywhere and all over Danny as he squatted to tie his boots.

“Damnit, Porter! I just got dry.” Danny sighed.

Lacey smiled and shook herself harder. Danny growled and began squishing her sides until she tapped out with uncontrollable laughter.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry—“

“Where are you two headed?”

Lacey whipped her head toward Danny, “I dunno?”

“I just need a drive, we’ll be careful.” Danny knew his mom would understand.

In the car, Lacey had been through every radio station, twice.

“Will you just pick something?!” Danny snapped at her.

Lacey knew this Danny, he was hurt.

“What happened?” She asked him softly.

Danny didn’t answer right away. Lacey took his free hand and massaged it between hers for a long while. They made it into the next town over before Danny began to open up.

“I’m sorry. I talked to my dad today. He told me he was proud of me—“ Danny swallowed hard, “I confirmed he’s cheating on my mother, and then I told him I wasn’t going to speak to him ever again.”

“Oh Danny, I’m sorry. You think this is his, like, midlife crisis or something?”

“Maybe—“ Danny’s eye suddenly caught on something, “Holy shit.”

He stopped abruptly and pulled his car into the parking lot of the Regency Hotel and right up behind a sleek black Jaguar, +MARNA on the license plate. His father’s car.

“I—I thought he was away?” Lacey said, confusion spilling out of both of them.

“Help me?” Danny asked with no real explanation of what that entailed.

“All day, every day, all night.” Lacey giggled as they completed their silly handshake.

“Thanks, Lace.” God he loved her.

The pair devised a plan to confront Danny’s father that they anticipated would go one of two ways. Lacey would approach the desk with a delivery for Vikram. Either the concierge would give Lacey the room number, or they’d call Vikram to come down.

After finding some passable flowers at the grocery store, Danny entered and walked through the lobby toward the elevators to wait. Lacey followed a few beats behind and approached the desk, bouquet in hand.

“Good evening, how may I help you?” The concierge greeted Lacey.

“Hello, delivery for Vikram Desai.” She said confidently.

“Desai, okay, room 204.”

“K. Thanks.” Lacey tried to remain disinterested and took off toward the elevators.

As they made their way toward Vikram’s room, Lacey ditched the flowers in a nearby trash can and reached to hold Danny’s hand tightly.

204\. Danny knocked soundly and stood tall, knowing Vikram would likely look through the peephole. When they heard nothing, Danny knocked again.

“Coming! Hang on—“ Vikram grumbled.

A girl’s voice could be heard, giggling from afar and then gradually getting closer as Vikram made his way to the door.

“Where did you put my robe, Vik?” She giggled again.

The color in Danny’s face drained, his mouth hung open and he looked over at Lacey, “Is that—“ He leaned closer to the door to hear them better.

“It’s on the floor—“ Vikram said, releasing a giggle of his own.

“Found it!”

“Oh my god, it’s—“ His mouth gaped wider as Vikram opened the door to a completely stunned Danny and Lacey, “Phoebe.” Danny whispered.

“Danny.” Vikram said as if acknowledging a brand new day of the week.

“Oh my god.” Phoebe said, rushing back toward the bedroom to get dressed.

Danny dropped Lacey’s hand and subconsciously covered his mouth in disbelief.

“You—you’re sleeping with Phoebe.…” Danny ran his fingers through his hair and rested them on top of his head.

Lacey’s face was one of pure disgust, “Mr. Desai, she’s like—“

“An adult. Yes, thank you Lacey, I know.” Vikram defended.

Phoebe reluctantly retuned to the living room fully clothed. Danny couldn’t help but look at her, he knew her body, he’d had her body.…and now, so had his father?

“I should go—“ Phoebe took a step toward the door.

Danny wasn’t having it, stepping in her path, “Are you fucking kidding me right now?!”

“Daniel—“ Vikram took a step toward him.

“You’re fucking my DAD?!” Danny’s hands were wild, waving in the air erratically as his brain tried to comprehend what was happening right now.

He whirled around to face his father, “This is why you left us? This is who you left us for?!” He began pacing.

“Vikram, she’s still in high school—“ Lacey was still in shock.

Danny sneered at Phoebe, “Does he know, Captain?” Phoebe shook her head no. Danny nodded, “Of course not.” Danny continued pacing the living room.

“Know what?” Vikram’s curiosity was piqued.

“How did this even happen?” Lacey asked, trying to calm Danny down with her voice, everyone was talking too fast.

“I couldn’t get ahold of Daniel. I knew Miss Daly was the girl’s soccer captain so I contacted her in hopes of getting in contact with him.”

“You didn’t think my own co-captain, who you’ve known for over ten years, or you know, MY MOTHER, would have been even closer to me?” Danny was livid.

“If you would have just taken my calls—“

Danny reared back, “Oh so this is my fault?”

“Danny—“ Phoebe took a deep breath in but said nothing else.

“My father was trying to get in touch with me? You never said a damn thing to me about it!” Danny’s voice boomed with emotion.

“So, wait, how does you reaching out to Phoebe turn into….whatever is happening right now?” Lacey was pissed.

“I know how.” Danny nodded, Phoebe looked away and crossed her arms across her chest, “You know how much this has been hurting me and my mum. Why would you do this?” Danny’s voice cracked.

“Daniel, no one is trying to hurt anyone here. Miss Daly and I—“

“Does mum know?”

“No, and like I said on the phone, it’s not serious. It’s—“

“It’s just sex. Oh I’m well aware of what Captain Daly has to offer. Tell me, how long has this been going on?” Danny wanted facts.

“Three months.” Vikram confirmed.

Danny nodded and glared at Phoebe, “Three months.”

“Danny—“ Phoebe knew where this was going.

“What do you think of her nipple piercings?” Danny asked his father point blank. Lacey cringed.

Vikram looked over at Phoebe as the wheels began turning in his head.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Danny smirked at him.

“Vikram—“ Phoebe started.

“You’ve slept with my son?” He was clearly surprised.

Phoebe shrugged.

“That wasn’t a detail you thought would be important to me?” Vikram continued.

“What did you expect, Vikram, she is a TEENAGER after all!” Lacey rolled her eyes, her rage had grown.

“Lacey, please—“ Vikram shook his head.

“You don’t get to scold Lacey, she’s trying to help you see what a vile person you are.” Danny seethed.

“Lacey knows you’ve slept with Phoebe?” Vikram was obviously not up to speed on their current status.

“Yeah, she knows. You’d know that if you were home and not holed up here, sleeping with my classmates, daddy.”

Phoebe rocked a little in irritation, “Vik, like I’ve said to you and to Danny, this is just sex. I’m not going to discuss the details with any of you.”

Danny focused his attention back on Phoebe, “This is where you were when I texted you that day.”

“I was there for you, just like I promised.” Phoebe huffed.

“I feel sick.” Danny said honestly.

Lacey just about pushed Phoebe out of the way and pulled out the desk chair for Danny, “Have a seat, D. Before you fall down.”

Danny sat and placed his head in his hands. Lacey rubbed his back lovingly while glaring at Vikram.

“I’m gonna go—“ Phoebe said softly, edging her way toward the door for the second time.

“We need to talk about this—“ Vikram said, getting his body in front of the door first.

“I don’t need to talk about anything. I’m not discussing this with anyone, no one will know but the four of us. I, um, I do hope you’ll still text me sometime.” Phoebe looked between the two Desai men before adding, “Both of you.”

“Jesus Christ, get the fuck out of here, Phoebe!” Lacey yelled at her.

Danny took a deep breath and stood, “No, I’ll drive you back.”

Lacey, Phoebe and Vikram all stared at Danny like he was crazy.

“What?” Danny shrugged, “She’s family now, right, mom? Is this the kink you were looking for?”

Lacey stepped forward then, “C’mon then Daly, I’m driving this shit-show back to Green Grove.” Lacey held her hand out for Danny’s keys. Danny sighed and fished them out of his pocket for her.

“Daniel, I love you, I still want to be a part of your life. You’re my son, my only child.”

“You’ve chosen the life you want, now I’m choosing mine.”

Danny, Lacey and Phoebe piled into the elevator together in silence. Danny felt like he was living in a movie, a horror movie. His mind wandered to images of his intimate time with Phoebe, which then traveled to thoughts of her with his father. He felt sick again.

Lacey insisted that Phoebe sit in the passenger seat while Danny laid down in the back seat alone. He tried to calm his frustration and pain by closing his eyes and meditating for peace.

After a long stretch of silence, Lacey broke first, “I don’t understand.” She said as her eyes darted over to Phoebe and back to the road.

“You’ve seen him. Them. I am not sorry—“

“Its Danny’s FATHER! He’s almost fifty!”

“Have you even met me? I don’t give a shit!” Phoebe was tired of this argument.

“Fine. How about what you’re putting Danny through? He doesn’t deserve to be in the middle of this.”

Phoebe blew out in frustration, “Look, we’re all adults and I don’t have to explain shit to anyone.”

“So you just don’t care about anyone’s feelings. Great.”

“I’m dealing with my own shit Lacey, I don’t have time to worry about making other people comfortable. Life is tough, grow a set or you’ll get hurt.”

“Wow.”

“Danny wasn’t complaining when I was riding his dick—“

“Oh—kay, that’s enough.” Lacey was done with this. She turned the radio on and the three remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Lacey barely rolled to a stop in front of Phoebe’s house, sending her hopping out. She finally pulled Danny’s car into his driveway and sat there. She didn’t know how to make any of this any better for him, not this time. She prayed for strength and guidance.

“Thank you, Lacey. For being there for me. It’s never mattered to you what the reason or what the task is, you’re there for me always and I feel that. Thank you.” Danny’s voice was sincere, loving.

“Always, Desai.” Lacey hugged him tight.

“I just wish—“

He searched her face for the right words to say to make her understand just how much she meant to him.

“What?”

“I just want—“

Danny wanted out of this craziness and wanted in on a life with her. He poured every ounce of feeling he had into his eyes to communicate what his mouth couldn’t.

Lacey smiled in understanding, “I love you too.”

“What do I do with all this, Lace?”

“Your Mom has us, Danny. We’re it. We’re going to go in there and tell her. Right now. Before she has to hear this shit from anyone else.”

Danny blew out, anxiety pouring from his whole body. They made their way inside, finding Karen in the living room stretched out and reading on the couch.

“Hey kids, how was your drive—“ Karen stopped short when she saw the look on Danny’s face, “What happened?” She sat up and waited for whatever was coming next.

“Your husband, Vikram, he’s—not away on a business trip.” The look of curiosity on his mom’s face was killing him. Danny didn’t want to watch her filter this pain.

“My husband? Danny, he’s your father, and what’s all this about?”

Danny sat to untie his boots while Lacey took a turn.

“Mr. Desai is staying at the Regency Hotel in Homefield.”

Karen rubbed her hands together nervously, “I—I knew he was back in New York. I didn’t know where he was staying, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I thought it would be easier not seeing him if you thought he was still away.”

Danny completely ignored his mother’s confession. He knew she’d always try to protect him, now it was his turn.

“You need to leave him, mum. He’s not a good guy.” Danny said cryptically.

“We’ve been married for eighteen years, it’s not that simple—“

“He’s cheating on you—“ Danny hoped that was enough of a reason.

“We’re both kind of dealing with that—“ Karen stared back at Danny, silently reminding him about Chief Masterson.

Lacey decided to rip the band aid off, “He’s been sleeping with Phoebe Daly.”

Karen’s jaw dropped and she sat back against the couch. Danny scooted closer to his mom, Lacey not far behind.

“I’m—I’m sorry, Phoebe, like, your Phoebe? Like, high school senior Phoebe?”

Lacey nodded yes.

“She was there with him today, it’s been going on for months—“ Danny couldn’t look up at her.

“Oh my god.” Karen whispered, “I just need a minute.” She stood and shuffled upstairs to her room.


	18. Netflix and Regret

It was a stormy, rainy Saturday yet Karen had been in such a good mood all morning. She had made Danny breakfast, they worked out together, she made him a fancy coffee, she was shining.

Danny and his mom had decided that if Vikram felt his current situation was better than him being a part of their family then good riddance. They were now trying to move on and focus their energy on what made them happy, together as a family of two, for now.

Danny suspected he knew why his mom was so happy today, but didn’t want to bring attention to it and spoil it. He had heard her on the phone the night before, all evening with Kyle Masterson, sometimes on speaker as she folded the laundry, sometimes not when Danny was within ear shot. He could hear them laughing and enjoying each other, it went on for hours. He wanted so badly for his mom to have this happiness after suffering so much neglect by his father.

“Danny, Kyle is coming by later.” Karen tested Danny with the information.

Danny looked up from his phone, was this a test?

“Okay—“ Danny shrugged a little and went back to fake reading something while his mom reset.

“He’s um, staying for a few hours.” She tried to be casual. Danny fought the smile that crept into the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, whatever.” Danny shrugged again.

“Danny.”

Danny smiled at her, “Look, mum, just do you, okay? I’m good, I promise.”

“Jo’s coming with him.”

“Oh.”

Karen studied Danny’s reaction for a minute, “She um, well, I was thinking maybe the two of you could hang out—“

“I don’t need a babysitter. I’ll stay away from your bedroom.” He chuckled.

“Danny—“

Danny held his hands up, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

“Just try to get along, please?”

“Is this like, an audition?”

“What—no!”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Jo and I are fine, we’ll find something to do.”

Karen gave him a too-tight mom hug and then danced her way toward the staircase, “I’m going to take a bath.”

Danny chuckled and held his smile until she had left the kitchen. He had to entertain Jo now? Ugh.

In the late afternoon Danny heard the doorbell from his bedroom and cringed a little.

“I’VE GOT IT!” He heard Karen yell as she passed by his closed door and roared down the stairs.

“Here we go.” Danny sighed to himself.

He did not plan on entertaining Jo Masterson this weekend. Lacey was supposed to come over and spend the night, but her mom changed their plans and took her out for a spa day at her aunt’s house three hours away….which turned into Mrs. Porter getting too drunk to drive home and thus declaring it a spa weekend. Danny had also tried to reconcile his friendship with Regina but she was still not retuning his calls and texts.

Danny didn’t make an effort to greet the Masterson’s, instead he braced himself for the inevitable. He heard the unmistakable shuffle of two untied boots approach before the knock on his door came.

“It’s open!” He muttered from the bean bags where he was nestled.

“Desai.” Jo greeted as she stepped inside.

“Masterson.” He didn’t turn around.

“Such a warm welcome.” She said sarcastically as she threw off her boots.

“Just trying to embrace that big brother energy.” He snarked back, still motionless in front of his tv.

“Bro, I’m two months older than you.” Jo shook her head, “Aren’t you supposed to be, like, good at math and shit?”

“Fuck off.” Danny joked back.

“Please tell me we’re not watching ESPN all night—“ Jo made her way to the bean bags and collapsed down beside him on her belly.

Danny finally looked over at her, her hair was both half-soaked from the rain and yet still dry and brittle, sticking up all over.

“National Geographic, actually.” He clarified.

“Can we watch Netflix?” Jo bit her lip expectantly.

Danny sighed and handed her the remote. Jo grabbed it and smiled, sitting up and repositioning herself to sit next to him. Danny shifted away slightly and waited to see what nonsense she picked.

“You ready for finals?” Jo asked about their soccer finals next week as she absently flipped through the Netflix menu.

“Yeah, back’s been a little tight, but I’ll be ready. You?”

“What’s up with your back?” She scrunched her face up.

“I don’t know, it’s just a little tight—“

Jo sat up, “Sit up.” She demanded.

“What?”

“Just sit up, lean forward.”

Danny obliged and Jo took the opportunity to jump up and settle in behind him. She began massaging his back from bottom to top and back again. She worked out his knots and his tension and used her knuckles in between his shoulder blades.

Danny let out a few grunts as he accepted her treatment, she was actually amazing at this and he wasn’t about to pass it up. Jo eventually pulled her hands away and moved to sit beside him again.

“Better?” She asked honestly.

Danny stretched a little and pulled each arm across his chest to test, “Yeah, actually. Thanks, Jo.”

“Any time.”

The pair settled for some random season of Breaking Bad and fell into a pretty comfortable silence. Somehow they slid in tighter next to each other, almost snuggly.

“How’s Tess?” Danny asked, his mind randomly comparing his cheating father to his mother, who was essentially doing the same thing. He was looking for some way to rationalize the same bad behavior.

Tess was an awesome mom. She would bring Jo to every soccer practice when they were kids, sometimes hauling Danny and Lacey along when their parent’s super busy schedules would overlap. She was the mom who always had drinks and snacks, the one with the hair ties, the needle and thread, band-aids and lots of free hugs.

Danny knew that people grew apart sometimes but he struggled knowing that Chief Masterson was creeping with his mom. He felt guilty, like he was the one betraying all those years of selfless bonus mothering he had received from her.

Jo smiled as if she expected his question, “She’s good.”

“Is she—I mean, does she—“

Jo nodded, “She knows.”

“So are they getting divorced?”

“Yes, they’ve been separated for about a year.”

“Really? Wow. So this was before Kyle and my mom—“

“Oh yes, trust me, Danny, my mom is not upset with Karen or any of what is probably going down in your mom’s bedroom right now.” Jo chuckled, “You know the new hot librarian?”

“Uh yeah, Mr. Taylor’s niece—“ Danny had absolutely frequented the public library more often once they hired their new librarian.

“Yep! Whitney.” Jo raised her eyebrows.

Danny raised his back, “What about her? Did Kyle cheat with her first?” This was getting good.

“No, my mom is dating her.”

“Oh shit! Are you serious?!” Danny was shook and brought his fist up to his mouth to try and hide his surprise.

“Mom’s happy, dad’s been the lonely one. Your mom seems to have made him excited about life again, it’s nice to see that. What about you, how’s your dad dealing with all this?”

Danny shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about him.”

“Where’s he been?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about him!” He bit out, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He dragged his hand down his face and took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, D—“

“Can we just, let’s just watch tv.”

A half hour later, they had resumed their mindless pseudo-snuggle. Jo looked over at Danny, his eyes were on the tv, but his mind was obviously somewhere else. Jo moved her hand alongside his and reached to hold it. Danny pulled away gently and looked over at her.

“Jo—“ He shook his head no.

Jo sighed quietly, “I know.”

Danny watched the frustration flash across her face in his dimly lit bedroom, “You still with Tyler?” He really didn’t want to know, but he felt like maybe if he helped her she’d leave him alone.

Jo closed her eyes, “I mean, we’ve never been officially anything.” She reopened and kept her eyes on the tv, “I’m lonely.”

“There’s lots of other guys, Jo.”

Jo looked over at Danny and they studied each other for a minute. Jo was tomboy and Danny had never thought of her in a sexual way. Today she was wearing an oversized flannel button down over black leggings. She wasn’t wearing socks, despite wearing the huge boots that now sat toppled next to his bedroom door. Her toenails had green flecks on them, remnants of the polish both soccer teams had worn a month ago when trying to gain support for their finals run.

“I just want to know what it feels like, Danny—“ She held her hand up as if that would help her explain, or maybe make him understand, “He never makes me, you know.” She shrugged as she silently insinuated a climax.

“It’s not like a first kiss or something simple, Jo. It’s sex. I can’t help you with that—“ He rejected her again, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

“It’s because you’re taken. Wait, no that’s not it—“ Jo said sarcastically, she wouldn’t let it go.

“First of all, Masterson, I don’t need a reason to say no, and shame on you for pressuring me!” Danny moved to stand but Jo pulled him so he couldn’t.

“Wait, please? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that, I just—“ She looked down, “Honestly, you’re a guy.”

“Thank you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” She looked up at Danny with her huge stupid eyes.

“Jesus Christ.” Danny sighed and settled back into the bean bag, “Nothing.”

“Do you think I’m pretty?” Jo gave him a half smile, hopeful for the answer.

“You’re not not pretty—“ Danny shrugged.

“Thanks, asshole.” She giggled.

“Someone will think you’re pretty eventually. Someday. Maybe.” Danny laughed back before she tackled him.

Somehow she managed to pin him to the ground. Danny was relaxed and trying to make the best of wasting a Saturday night Netflixing and life coaching with Jo Masterson.

“Aren’t you lonely too?” Jo took the chance and began unbuttoning her flannel top as she sat above him.

“Jo, what are you—“ Danny stayed still, horrified, yet honestly curious about what she was hiding under there. She slid the shirt down her arms and tossed it beside them.

“You’re not with anyone right now, I know you’re lonely—“ Jo convinced herself without a word of input from Danny.

Danny looked her up and down, subconsciously licking his lips as he admired her small perky tits and petite frame. Her nipples weren’t hard yet and for some reason the tiny indent at the peak of each slope aroused him greatly.

His eyes traveled to her toned abs, not a six pack like Phoebe’s, but you could tell she put her time in at the gym too. Danny was very surprised to be as attracted to her as he was. His eyes shot back up to hers and he waited for her to continue.

“You haven’t stopped me yet, that’s interesting.” Jo smirked and pulled the elastic off her wrist and twisted her hair up into a messy bun.

Jo stood and slowly pulled her leggings down revealing her well toned soccer legs, no panties and a triangle of dark red fur. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

Jo knelt down and Danny sat up, unable to hide his body’s interest in what he was seeing.

“What do you see?” Jo asked playfully.

“Confidence.” Danny swallowed hard, his mouth not able to stay closed.

Jo reached and pulled Danny’s shirt off. Jo had seen him shirtless a thousand times, but this time, she wanted to see it all. She reached for the front of his shorts and stroked his obvious bulge through the fabric.

“Jo—“ He reached and grabbed the back of her neck firmly, pulling her head toward his and resting their foreheads together. Jo was right, he was lonely. He didn’t stop her.

Jo wrestled his shorts and boxers off before unabashedly scoping out what she had been missing. She sprang to life and moved to settle herself between Danny’s outstretched legs.

“I want to get in on this rotation, Desai. I want to know what good sex is like.” Jo said as she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, popping it out and licking down the side, “I won’t tell anyone.” She smiled before continuing with his blow job.

Danny didn’t say a word, accepting her ministrations and keeping his hands to himself. He was still mostly in shock. He eventually dragged her up so he could kiss her.

Danny pulled back first, “Fuck, are you sure about this?” He couldn’t believe the words were even coming from his mouth. His dick had absolutely taken over at this point.

Jo nodded enthusiastically. She climbed up and straddled his thighs as he leaned back further against the bean bag, “I just want to feel good—“

“There’s condoms in the drawer over there.” Danny pointed by his bed before leaning up to kiss her again.

“Good to know—“ She whispered before she bit his lip playfully.

Danny involuntarily rutted his junk upward against her center. Jo rose up slightly and positioned him. Danny knew he had less than a second to stop this, he promised Lacey he wouldn’t go bare with anyone else.

As if reading his mind, “Let’s just feel good.” She begged into his neck as she lowered herself further.

Danny nodded in agreement, his body was betraying him. He put his hands on Jo’s hips and pulled her down onto his throbbing cock.

“Danny—“ She panted, a noise he never got tired of no matter who he was with.

“My god—“ Danny stared at her with an intensity she had never seen before. His mouth stayed open as he so obviously enjoyed the warmth she radiated around him.

He watched Jo ride him for a few minutes before he stood and walked her over to his bed, tossing her down gently and earning a giggle. He crawled up her body and finally got his lips on her nipples and down to kiss her fiery red triangle before splitting her legs and sucking on her dark pink lower lips.

Jo held onto Danny’s hair for dear life, coming quickly. Danny watched her toes curl, something he had only heard was a thing. That was cute.

Danny entered her leisurely and set a slow pace, “Pay attention so you can teach that asshole how you deserve to be worked out.”

Jo whined a little and Danny plunged deeper. His lips went everywhere, passion flowing freely. He decided if he was really doing this he’d make sure to blow her fucking mind.

Danny pushed up onto his arms and rocked into her, hitting her clit with his body with every thrust, it was his signature move. He pushed in deep and rolled her hips up as she took as much of his length as she could. He pulled back and picked up the pace.

Jo was a writhing mess, not sure how to handle her building climax and panicking a little that for the first time she wasn’t able to control it herself. She whined and grabbed at Danny’s shoulders.

“Hey, hey, relax, let it happen.” He kissed her to shut her up, “C’mon, Jo, come for me—“ He asked nicely as he worked to bring her home.

Jo nodded, “Oh shit—“ and just like that, Jo was soaking his sheets.

“Damn, Masterson.” Danny watched her enjoy her orgasm.

Once she came back down she realized Danny was still moving inside of her.

“You thought I was done?” He smiled and kissed her again, “You’re currently fucking the captain of the varsity soccer team right now, be ready.” He quoted their soccer mantra and she laughed at that, “You good?” He asked her sweetly, still sliding in slow.

“Yeah.” Jo smiled back, still a little out of breath.

“Anything you want to try?”

“I always get so close on top, then he’ll flip us before I get there—“

Danny flipped them and guided Jo back onto his cock. She rode him with one knee up and one knee down. Danny pulled her other knee up and encouraged her to ride him that way.

“Like that, let’s go—“ Danny held her tight waist and watched her work, her red triangle pointing to a different spot on his dick as she worked to take him deeper and deeper.

Danny slid his hands down to Jo’s hips and held her in place while he pushed up a little, trying to coax her hips open wider to take all of him.

“I can’t, I can’t—“ Jo huffed.

“You will, just relax—“ Danny kept her in place until she finally sat all the way down on him, “That’s it, now get it.”

Jo was shocked and began grinding, the feeling of Danny being so deep with her clit smashed against his torso made her next orgasm arrive almost immediately.

Danny watched her mouth hang and smiled at her obvious satisfaction, “I felt that one. Keep going, you’re in the zone now.”

Jo braced herself, arms straight as she rode him like she’d always wanted to. She milked him, rolling her hips just enough for the head of his dick to get some deep, warm friction.

Danny reached for her clit, “I’m close, Masterson. You’re going make me come this time—“ He smacked her ass and rubbed her clit.

They came together, Jo never having had anyone handle her like that before. Danny slipped away to grab them a towel.

“Jesus, Danny. Is it like that with you every time?”

Danny just winked at her as his anxiety about what just happened began roaring in his ears. He walked over to the bed and pulled Jo against him for a hug.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with you.” He said softly into the side of Jo’s messy bun, “Own him next time, okay? You deserve to be coming at least once every time. He gets to, it’s only fair.”

Jo hugged Danny back tight, “Thanks Danny, that was everything I was hoping for. Maybe we can do it again sometime?”

Fuck.


	19. You are Always New

By Sunday morning, Danny’s anxiety had reached heights he had never felt before. Lacey wouldn’t be back for hours and there was no way in hell he was ready to reach out to Phoebe. He needed to talk to someone who understood him. Someone who understood the pressure he was under and could help him navigate it.

8 am

Danny: Please talk to me  
Regina: Wrong number   
Danny: I need help with calculus  
Regina: Ah, yes. You need something from me  
Danny: I’ll help you with chem  
Regina: I don’t need your help  
Danny: If you get less than a 98.1% on your chem final, I’ll be valedictorian  
Regina: Thanks asshole, I’ll risk it. I’m busy now, but I’m sure Phoebe can help you out

Regina didn’t know about Phoebe and his dad. She was trying to hurt him a little, but she wasn’t aware of just how much.

10 am

Danny: I’ll lose my spot behind you if I can’t pull at least 96.0% on the calc final  
Regina: That’s not my problem  
Danny: Fine, you can write your speech with Doug or Phoebe, I know how fond of them you are  
Regina: What do you want Danny?  
Danny: I want to be friends with you. I’m also missing class notes from May 4th  
Regina: From what I’ve heard, May 4th was the day you decided to have sexual intercourse in a filthy school bathroom. Does Lacey know? Oh what am I saying, of course she does  
Danny: I didn’t do anything wrong, why are you giving me such a hard time?

11 am

Regina: You’re correct, you didn’t do anything wrong at all. Your friendship is simply just not good enough for me. Your standards are so low, do you even still have standards? I don’t have time for whatever this is, so here is what I’m going to tell you: You’re the one whose priorities are not in order. I was in class, I have the notes. Good luck on finals.  
Danny: You know, I think you like fighting with me   
Regina: “Do you not see how necessary a world of pains and troubles is to school an intelligence and make it a soul?”  
Danny: You’re quoting Keats to me now?  
Regina: Is it working?

Danny took a break and jogged to Regina’s neighborhood, not on purpose, not really. Still, he was nearby, might as well pop in and check on her. He ran through the Keats quote over and over to himself as he made his way to her house and began climbing up the lattice under her bedroom window.

12 pm

Danny slid Regina’s bedroom window open and stumbled in with relative grace. Regina froze at her desk in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?!” She stood up and then self-consciously combed her fingers through her study hair.

Danny shrugged, “I was in the neighborhood, thought I would drop by and see how the mentally elite work during crunch time.”

Regina tied her hair up and wrapped her arms around herself, “Mentally elite.” She smiled back at him and shook her head.

Danny stepped toward her, finally connecting that she was wearing a skin tight tank top and the smallest running shorts he had ever seen. Although he wanted to check her out, make it obvious and maybe earn an opportunity to touch her, he stayed focused on his own mental health and his undying need to work out this friendship and gain her back in his life.

“I don’t need help with finals—“ Danny admitted as he kept his eyes off her body. He found it difficult to say what he was really feeling.

“Okay?” Regina squinted at him and moved to pull a second chair over by her desk before sitting back down, “Sit.”

Danny sat and grabbed one of her pencils to drum her desktop with.

“How long is this going to take exactly?” Regina’s focus was back on her laptop and she resumed typing away.

“The quote you sent, am I soulless right now?”

She sighed and paused to look Danny in the eye, “Look, what Keats meant was, whatever you’re going through, the struggle, the pain, it’s a blessing.”

“A blessing.” He gave a grim chuckle before looking down.

“Learn from it, use it or leave it, evolve into your next stage and keep going.”

“Maybe. Keats was no stranger to sadness and pain, that’s for sure.”

Danny exhaled loudly and leaned back. He rested his head on the back of the chair and stared up at Regina’s ceiling for a long time. 

“Where’s Lacey?” Regina asked, careful to keep her tone truly curious and not try to push him further into the corner he was stuck in.

“She’s been visiting family.” He replied before looking over at her with desperate eyes.

“When will she be back?” Regina stood up and pulled Danny out of the chair.

“Tonight. Late.” Danny followed as Regina dragged him over to her bed.

Danny stared back at Regina in confusion. Regina pushed him backward to sit on the bed so she could pull his sneakers off. She reached and she pulled the covers back and motioned for him to get in. Danny scooted back and laid down, Regina tucking him in gently.

“Now, if there’s one thing I’ve learned while being your friend, it’s that this mind of yours thrives after a good nap.”

“I’m not tir—“

“Ah! Nap time.” Regina said firmly.

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Regina watched as he slipped away faster than expected, this guy was exhausted. 

3 pm

Danny’s eyes opened slowly and his mind raced to confirm where he was and why. He spied Regina at her desk working hard on something, as she would. He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time, he had been asleep for three hours.

Regina heard Danny wake yet kept herself engrossed in her work. Danny crawled out of her bed and stood beside her.

“This was the best Airbnb I’ve ever stayed in. Five stars.” Danny quipped. 

Regina reached over and patted the extra seat. Danny sat and took in Regina’s freshly washed hair and new outfit, Stanford sweats.

“Feel any better?” Regina asked, eyes still on her computer.

“A little, yeah. Thanks.” Danny replied softly.

Regina closed her laptop, resting her chin in her hands as she turned her full attention to Danny, “Check your email, I sent you the notes. Please ace this exam, don’t make me write a speech with Doug.” She deadpanned.

Danny nodded, “Thank you, but you’re right I’m just, I’m not focused right now. It’s my problem—“

“What’s going on?”

Danny just stared back at her for a few beats, “Are we good?”

Regina nodded, “You sleep when things get overwhelming, and for me—well I guess I tend to push people away. I’m sorry.”

“Did I just get an apology from Regina Crane?” Danny smiled at her.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“For the record, I don’t tell Lacey everything.” Danny wanted her to know she could trust him.

“Okay.” She didn’t offer him the same safety.

Danny sat up straighter, “I should get back, review those notes—“

“Are you going to tell me what else is going on with you?” 

Danny ran his hands through his hair, “Phoebe.”

“Phoebe—“ Regina nodded, truly irritated that he chose someone that she saw as superficial and boring, “She’s at the center of pantygate?” 

“Yes, but it’s bigger than that. She’s—“ Danny shifted uncomfortably, “She’s also sleeping with my father.”

Regina’s mouth hung open in shock, “Oh my god—“

“Yeah, I didn’t know—before. I’m just, I’ve been trying to deal with knowing my father is a total asshole and that Phoebe was lying to me by omission and that I lost you as my friend in the middle of it all. I’m sorry, Regina. Lacey is my best friend and I’m also in love with her and you’re my friend too, I care about you and I honestly want you both in my life. You can trust me, I’m not going to tell Lacey what we talk about and vice versa, but her and I—“

“Whoa, slow down. This is what I meant when I said your priorities are not in order. You’re talking about relationships in your life, you haven’t mentioned anything about school.”

“I’m not a robot, my family and my friends matter to me too—“ Danny countered, happy they could at least be debating together right now.

“It is fucked up and really bad timing, but take a minute to break it down. It’s less than a month before finals, your focus should be on acing your exams and winning your soccer games. You chose to add Phoebe into the mix, but what happened between her and your dad has nothing to do with you.”

“It feels like it does. It’s my mother and I that are hurting and it’s because—“

“It’s because they have issues within their marriage, Danny. You didn’t cause it and neither did Phoebe. All you need to do with this is to decide if keeping Phoebe as a friend is something you want.”

“What about you?”

“Me? I want you as a friend, but I’m not a ride or die type of person like Lacey. I surround myself with like minds, which so far has been just myself. I distance myself from people that hold me back or waste my time. You’re the first person to consistently surprise me. Lacey too, sometimes.”

“Thanks for giving me another chance then, but I can’t promise I’ll always be focused where you think I should be.”

Regina shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, just be yourself and I’ll either be there or not. Then you’ll know what I think about how you’re living your life.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Did he feel better? Yeah, mostly. Maybe. Nope.


	20. Velvet Campfire

The month leading up to graduation was filled with event after event. Between preparing for academic finals, soccer finals, the pep rally, fittings for his tux for prom and his cap and gown, and meeting with Regina to work on their valedictorian and salutatorian speeches, Danny had zero time for anything stress relieving.

Lacey had been working diligently as an assistant to her father every weekend as she prepped for her summer internship with his law firm. During the week she tried to attend Danny’s soccer practices and games as much as possible. They worked together to help Danny put Vikram’s indiscretion out of his mind and focus on what he could control.

Regina had basically the same schedule as Danny, reclaiming her seat on the sidelines of his soccer practices and games so she too could at least see him.

Lacey and Regina had formed a pretty close bond after their awkward science project night. The girls were clear on what they meant to Danny and how they fit in each other’s lives. This clarity allowed them to enjoy a friendship of their own, something neither of them really ever had outside of Danny.

Danny decided not to tell Lacey or Regina about his evening with Jo. He had been weak and fucked up royally. Even though Jo had said she wouldn’t tell anyone, Danny may have threatened her further about it. Keeping a secret from his best friends did not help to calm his anxiety during this time.

As the pressure of soccer finals mounted for both the boys and the girls teams, the co-captains came up with a stress-relieving idea: camping for the long Memorial Day weekend. Both teams would be invited along with friends and significant others for a three day outdoor adventure.

Danny invited Lacey and Regina to accompany him, something that was met with backlash from some of the other players.

“Dude, you invited Crane?” Tyler asked as the team gathered to load camping gear at the high school.

“I did.”

“I thought Lacey was your girl?” He asked as he passed himself a soccer ball repeatedly.

“I don’t have a girl, Tyler. They’re my friends so I invited them both. Who’d you invite?”

“Everyone I’m scopin’s on the girls team so I’m set.” He said, completely distracted by his own moves, “Anyway, Crane’s a downer, man. I want this trip to be fun.”

“Ty, she doesn’t even speak to you. Leave her alone, man.”

Tyler didn’t respond.

“Tyler, did you hear me?” Danny barked.

“Yes, Cap. Porter’s cool, I’ll leave grim alone, don’t worry.”

“Oh I feel so much better.” Danny rolled his eyes as he spotted Mrs. Crane pulling into the parking lot.

Danny hustled into his car and ducked down, Lacey taking over and greeting Mrs. Crane.

“Hi Regina! Here, lemme grab your stuff. Hi Mrs. Crane!”

“Hello, Lacey. Big turn out. Is that Desai boy attending?” She looked around scanning for him.

“He is, but he’s with the soccer teams. Like I said on the phone, Mrs. Crane, it’s a senior trip.” Lacey lied, “We’re not affiliated with the soccer teams. Regina and I will be together the whole time.” Lacey grabbed the tent and plopped it next to the pile of other gear, “Mrs. Crane, can we please know about prom before it’s too late? I really want to get a dress soon.”

Mrs. Crane sighed, Danny’s feeling about Lacey being able to wear her down had been right on the money.

“Fine she can go. But if I find out that—“

“Danny’s my date. Regina was asked by Archie Yates. It’s the truth and we’re all friends. Danny’s not a monster, he’s a good guy. Archie too, I promise.”

“I don’t agree, but it’s the fact that your father is vouching for this mess that has made me change Regina’s restrictions. I suggest not making him look like a fool, yes?”

“Of course not, Mrs. Crane. Thank you for allowing her to attend.” Lacey was beaming, she couldn’t wait for prom.

“Thanks, mom. See you Monday.” Regina said softly.

“I’ll be in Connecticut, but I’ll look forward to your call.” And with that Mrs. Crane left.

“She really isn’t ever home, is she?” Lacey shook her head. Regina just shrugged.

Danny hopped back out of his car as soon as Mrs. Crane was gone and walked up to the girls for hugs.

It was a two hour ride to the campground. Danny and the girls drove up bringing Phoebe and Cole with them. It was cramped, Phoebe calling dibs on the passenger seat explaining about how she gets violently carsick if she sits in the back. She really just wanted to be closer to Danny. This left Regina, Cole and Lacey cramped in the back.

Regina sat behind Danny and kept herself looking out the window for the entire ride. Danny had convinced her that camping would be peaceful and that she would have the chance to read some books. She knew it would be a shit-show but decided anything was better than being trapped in her house alone. Especially if she was able to spend time with Danny.

Phoebe, Lacey and Cole sang along with the radio and played a rousing game of eye spy. They tried to engage Regina, but stopped after her second, “Eat shit.” 

Danny was amused by Regina’s personality and smirked to himself as they made significant eye contact with each other in the rear view mirror for much of the ride. Their silent connection while they listened to their friends fuck around was something he cherished.

After they checked in, the group sprang into action assembling the ridiculous amount of tents into a circle and organizing their food and supplies. As things settled down, the girls team all changed into bikinis and broke off into groups. Some headed to the pool, other played barefoot soccer together, all of them trying and succeeding to torture the guys. 

As the day wound down, a few fire pits roared to life and the group made dinner and laughed together. Beer and mixed drinks were passed around along with a surprising amount of weed. The girls had all changed into their team sweats and were fucking around with jump ropes and frisbees before it was too dark to see. 

Danny, Lacey and Regina sat next to each other around the fire. They were all drinking and laughing about old memories. They were relaxed and it felt like the pressure they had all been under floated up and into the cool night sky.

After midnight the group started dropping like flies. The mixture of waking up early, sheer anticipation, and the level of physicality that was required to get their site set up finally caught up to them.

“I’m out, D.” Lacey announced before forgetting herself and kissing him like old times. 

Danny had a soft buzz and the taste and feel of Lacey’s lips on his was something he never wanted to stop happening. 

Lacey pulled back first, “Sorry—“ 

“That’s okay—“ Danny smiled, eyes twinkling.

Lacey giggled and walked off toward her tent, “Night guys!”

Other than a few of the more hyperactive players drinking more than they should on the other side of the campsite, Danny and Regina were the only ones left around the dwindling campfires. 

“You heading to bed too then?” Regina asked.

“Nah, this is my favorite part about camping. I love when it’s calm like this. Hearing the campfire crackling, it’s so peaceful.”

“I’ve never been camping before.”

“We should go again, without all these crazies next time. Lacey and I, our families would take us every year. It’s definitely one of my favorite memories.”

“I’d like that.” Regina said softly, sipping her wine.

“Your parents take you anywhere? Vacations?”

“No, my father lives in Texas full time and never comes home. My mom is constantly working. When they realized I was a prodigy, my mom taught me how to open cans and use the microwave and that was it. I have basically been on my own since I started school.”

“That’s bullshit.” Danny drank to that.

“It wasn’t so bad sometimes. School was my happy place so I just threw myself into it, you know? I didn’t have time to feel sorry for myself.”

“Yeah, but you really didn’t have time to feel much of anything at all. A relationship with a pet, birthday parties, the ice cream truck, camping, boyfriends—“

Regina shrugged, “I didn’t miss it because I never had it.”

“So you never got involved with anyone at all?” Danny wondered.

“It’s been easier to just keep to myself.” Regina looked anywhere else but at him.

“For who? Forgive me, Regina, but you’re brilliant and totally gorgeous. There’s a lot to like—“

“I don’t know, I guess I just don’t know how it all works.”

“That day we kissed, was that it then? Was I your first kiss?”

Regina chugged the rest of her wine, “Yep. Regrets?”

Danny shook his head no, “Nope. If you could go back, would you change anything, do you have any regrets?” Danny asked into the fire before looking over at her.

Regina thought for a minute, “I do.”

The soft orange glow from the flames lapped at Regina’s milky white skin and made her glow. She was soft, warm. Danny had trouble looking away.

“I—uh.” Regina smirked and looked into the fire, “I wish I wasn’t such a coward, I guess. Before.”

“Coward? I seriously doubt you’re afraid of a goddamn thing.” 

“No, you’re right I’m not afraid, it’s just—“ She shifted in her seat as she searched for the right words, “It’s the unknown I guess. I just get stuck in my routine and it’s hard to convince myself it’s okay to try something new, no matter how badly I actually want it.”

“What were you such a coward about?”

“You.”

“Me?” Danny looked at her seriously, “You never have to feel like a coward around me—“ He was confused.

“Your birthday party.” Regina exhaled and pulled her feet up into her chair.

“That was a crazy day.” Danny winced as he remembered drinking way too much.

“Yeah.” She was thinking of something totally different.

Regina studied Danny while his mind obviously cycled through as many of his birthday memories as he could remember. She watched as he finally remembered what she was talking about. His eyes snapped up to hers.

“Anyway,” Regina stood up abruptly before Danny could get a word in, “I should head to bed.” She adjusted her sweatshirt as Danny stood.

He regarded her carefully, still unsure if she wanted him to address this.

“Regina, I haven’t forgotten that night—“ He reached up and scrubbed his fingers through his hair.

“Well, good. Good night, Danny.” She walked by him toward her tent, unsure of what else to say. 

Danny reached out to grab her arm and pull her back toward him. Regina snuggled into the front of him as he locked his hands together, placing them at the small of her back and pulling her in tight.

“It wasn’t the right timing. Nothing cowardly about it.” Danny said softly after a few moments of just holding each other.

“What if now is the right time?” She held her breath.

Danny released her and pulled her face up for a kiss. Regina responded immediately, showing him what she couldn’t the night of his birthday party. Danny’s body reacted to her enthusiasm and Regina could feel his interest growing against her thigh.

While still kissing passionately, Regina nudged him toward her tent. He took a few slow steps, not wanting to rush this or assume anything. She leaned back and smiled, pulling Danny along behind her as she unzipped the tent.

Regina made the first move, reaching to pull Danny’s hoodie and t-shirt off of him. Danny wiggled his head and arms out and Regina tossed them across the tent. The campfire glow flickering through the screened doorway illuminated them in a soft orange shimmer. 

Danny held eye contact with her as he reached for the bottom edge of her sweatshirt. Regina lifted her arms eagerly, making Danny smile as he tossed hers away too. They resumed kissing, Regina eventually reaching for the front of Danny’s sweatpants. 

“What are we doing here?” He asked her seriously.

“I’d like to have sex with you.” She answered honestly.

Danny rubbed her freezing arms, the cold night air making her nipples as hard as glass. He wanted to suck on them.

“And after?” He kissed her again, finding it difficult to catch his breath.

“We’ll still be friends after.” She said in a rush against his lips as he held their foreheads together.

“Yeah?” He smiled back against her mouth. Regina nodded and he smashed their lips back together.

If it were not for his successful open relationship with Lacey he probably would never have made it as far as he already had with Regina. He saw it was possible to keep a friendship while having lots of amazing sex. The only difference was he actually was in love with Lacey. 

Regina was impatient, she already felt like she had missed her chance before, she wasn’t about to let that happen twice. She reached again for the waistband of Danny pants, this time managing to pull everything down. She stared at him, naked, his cock bouncing around erratically like it was searching for her warmth.

She didn’t realize how much her breathing had changed. Her face was flushed pink and she licked her lips incessantly. The throbbing between her thighs came on abruptly as she imagined his athletic body beneath hers.

Danny grinned wickedly at her body language and pulled her close against him. He threaded his left hand through her hair and gently pulled her head to the side so he could kiss her neck, not missing the opportunity to acknowledge her current state right into her ear.

“Look at you, panting for me.” He said softly. 

He brought his other hand up to squeeze and rub slowly between her legs. He could feel her heat radiating through her yoga pants. 

“Danny—“ 

Regina bucked against his hand, that same natural rhythm she had shown him before. He watched her move, his face a breath away from hers. His eyes trailed down to her hips, mesmerized and not willing to move and break her stride. Danny’s mouth hung open, his mind apparently not able to keep it closed and breathe all at the same time.

Danny finally skated his hand from between her legs up over the edge of her pants and inside her panties. He resumed his previous spot, finding a puddle and earning a whimper as he rubbed her again.

“Fuck, is that for me?” He grunted before he kissed her deeply.

Regina couldn’t breathe, she pulled back and took a few sweet gasps before his mouth began again.

“Danny, please—“ She wanted him so bad.

“So polite when I know you don’t want to be.” He gifted her a small bite to her clavicle making her cry out softly.

“Please, please—“ Regina straight up begged him.

Danny laid her down and pulled off her pants and thong in one swoop. She wasn’t neatly groomed like she had been before, her brown hair curling erratically. The sight of her unkempt bush made his dick rock hard and curious. He wanted her just like this, but knew going bare for her first time was not something he’d ask her for, especially now that he already had that lie to keep.

“Did you bring condoms or are we both about to be very very disappointed right now?” He prayed as he asked her. 

“Backpack. Front pocket.” She smiled at him.

Danny fished for the condoms, scooting back over to her and laying one down beside her head. He got to work sucking on those rock-hard nipples he had been dying to try before. He worked one raw before moving on to the other. Regina took her turn gripping his hair and trying to remember to breathe.

Danny moved kisses down her belly until he reached her mound, parting her lips and burying his face in her fern. He sucked exclusively on her clit until she was a writhing mess.

“Danny, please—“ She pulled him up to kiss him again, “I can’t wait anymore.”

Danny kissed her as the shaft of his cock glided along her slit in a slow rhythm. Regina reached down and squeezed his ass, pulling him harder against her, her hips searching for his, begging him with her whole body. He smiled at her reaction, giving her tiny kisses at her temple.

“Please—“ 

Danny moved his hips again slowly, teasing her.

“What do you want?” He asked as he bit the shell of her ear. 

Regina moaned, “Fuck me, please, please—“

Regina slid her hands between them and reached for him, not caring about anything else but getting him inside her. Danny was quicker, gently scooting his hips back as he reached for the condom in one fluid motion. He rolled it on expertly before moving back into their previous position.

“You ready, Miss Crane?” He smiled.

Regina nodded and reached again to position him. Danny let her adjust him however she wanted this time, nestling his tip at the edge of her opening. He rocked a little, not really gaining any distance, but more getting her ready for the motion he was going to try. Regina took the hint and lifted her legs up to wrap around his waist. He gave her a nod and moved her left leg a little higher up his back.

“I’m sorry about this first bit. I promise it’ll get better.” He said sweetly.

Regina lifted her hips up in a bid to get him in deeper. He waited as he watched her opening swallow just his tip, so perfect and shallow. Danny’s head rolled back at the sensation.

“Please—“ She whined again softly, Danny’s lips crashed against hers and he pushed forward in one strong stroke until he bottomed out inside of her.

Danny watched her face as he pulled his hips back and snapped forward again, just as firm and strong as before. She had closed her eyes, her forehead revealing her pain. 

Danny wasn’t about to stop now and break what was left of the lust that had been there just three seconds ago. He got to work, rolling his hips against hers and fucking her deep, humping her like she deserved.

“Look at me.” Danny requested, moving the hair out of her face. 

Regina opened her eyes, her eyebrows still drawn together in concentration.

“Hi.” He smiled down at her. He kissed her furrowed brow and her face relaxed, almost as if she hadn’t even noticed she was all wound up.

“Hi.” She said back, not quite smiling, but no longer in so much pain either.

Danny kissed her quickly, really rolling himself against her and making her scratch down his back.

“You feel incredible—“ He praised her.

Regina bit her lip at his assessment, moving her hips in time with his. Danny’s surprise showed on his face as his eyes left hers to watch her hips.

“Fuck, yes—“ He encouraged her.

Regina stalled for a minute, not used to any of this let alone praise for her pleasure. Danny noticed immediately and leaned down into her face.

“It’s just me. Show me what you’ve got.” He challenged.

Regina decided he was absolutely right and pushed him off of her so she could climb on top. She was awkward and the mechanics took a moment, but she had fantasized about riding Danny for months now. She had a completely different approach than the other girls had. Lacey was powerful, which Danny found to be the biggest turn on when he watched her work. Phoebe was aggressive and all about making him come fast, and what Jo had done was exclusively for her.

Regina was sexy, soft and fluid. She rode him like she invented passion and desire. He couldn’t close his eyes, finding it difficult to even blink less he miss a second of her full hips undulating around his waist. He grabbed her thighs as an anchor, unable to participate like he normally could. He wanted to just lie there and watch her fuck him until her body milked him dry. His mouth hung open again.

“Oh—“ Danny muttered, “Fuck. Me.” He said in full exasperation.

Regina smiled, realizing how much he liked this. She leaned forward to brace herself on Danny’s chest before picking up the pace using her same sexy rhythm.

“Just like that—“ He grabbed her ass with both hands.

She rubbed her clit against him, obviously searching for some relief. She hesitated, not wanting to let him down.

“Grind when you want to grind, it still feels amazing, I promise.” She had him panting for her this time.

Regina dropped her hips and sat on him fully, grinding herself into his body and moaning softly.

“I’m gonna come—“ She whispered, Danny smiling up at her as she brought herself there.

He couldn’t stop himself even if he tried, blowing his load and pulling her down against his chest as he lazily pumped himself inside of her.

They lay there like that for a long time before their heat faded and the cold chill crept back in. Danny gently rolled her off of him and began to get dressed. Regina wrapped herself in a blanket and couldn’t help the feeling of creeping rejection.

“You’re leaving?” She asked, unable to hide her disappointment.

“I’m just going to get cleaned up, I’ll be back.” Danny tried to soothe her, “Need anything?”

Regina shook her head no and watched him leave. The bathhouses were a few minutes away on foot, but for Regina she felt like he had been gone forever. The campfire had burned itself out and as her insecurity grew, she pulled her own clothes back on before she froze to death.

As she was wrapping a second blanket around herself Danny came back.

“Hey.” He said, smiling at her until the light on his phone revealed Regina’s drawn face, “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, I’m just ready for bed.” Regina flopped down and tried to cover her face. Danny pulled the blanket back and squatted down to address her.

“This was amazing. Truly. Why are you upset?” He brushed her hair out of her face, “It wasn’t what you expected?”

Regina sighed, “I had no expectations. I just wanted you to fuck me and that’s what happened.”

“Regina, that’s not what happened. Talk to me.” Danny sat down and pulled her into a sitting position.

“I’m tired.” She kept her eyes fixed on her lap.

“Look at me. Please?” He said sweetly.

Regina looked at him, the guy who just made her feel better than she ever had. Why was she pushing him away so hard? She wanted to break down and tell him exactly how she was feeling, but when his face melted she knew he already knew.

Danny smiled and looked away, “You know, contrary to what you may be thinking right now, I am a cuddler. Now that I’m all cleaned up I’d like to do that, but over in my tent.” 

Regina nodded, not feeling comforted at all by that, “You should go then, don’t want to keep Lacey waiting.”

“Sleep in our tent.” Danny suggested as if it were the obvious next step.

“No, I’m fine right here.”

“It’s barely thirty degrees. You’re the only one without a camping partner or a subzero sleeping bag.” Danny grabbed her bedding and pulled the blankets off from around her, “You’re staying with me.” He said with finality as he marched past her and out of her tent.

Regina followed, arms folded across her chest. Danny tossed her shit down and began assembling a place for the both of them.

Lacey was still asleep, all curled up like a burrito. Danny got his place ready next to her and then pulled Regina inside. She spotted her blankets now being used a floor padding and Danny’s single subzero sleeping bag open and laying on top.

“How is this going to work?”

Danny grabbed her hand and plopped down in the middle, pulling her down into his lap. Regina yelped at her loss of balance and couldn’t help the giggle that followed. He held her in his arms and hugged her tight for a few minutes.

Regina eventually melted into him and hugged him back. He slid her next to him, tucking the sleeping bag in around their edges. Instead of spooning, Danny held Regina against his chest and pulled her in tight.

“Regrets?” He asked her softly.

“No.” She buried her face into his chest and the two of them finally fell asleep.


	21. One Two Three

Danny woke up first and unwound Regina from his body. He flipped to his back, Regina rolling the opposite way with the entire sleeping bag. He was thankful for the cool air that met his overheated skin.

He looked over at Lacey who was now facing him and showing signs she was beginning to stir. Danny watched as her eyes fluttered open and focused on him….and then on the sleeping figure beyond him. Danny didn’t hesitate.

“I slept with someone else.” He whispered to her in a rush.

Lacey just stared at him, mouth breaking into a soft smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Good morning to you too, ass-face.” She said as normally as possible, her voice grainy, still heavy from sleep.

Danny scooted over toward her and took purchase of half of her pillow.

“Keep your breath over there.” Lacey protested.

Danny smiled and kissed her forehead, moving her hair away from her face, “You’re so gorgeous.” He said quietly.

Lacey groaned and closed her eyes, “D, I just woke up, I feel disgusting.”

“You can feel whatever you want. I feel you’re gorgeous.” Danny shrugged the shoulder he wasn’t laying on.

Lacey connected with Danny’s almost apologetic eyes for a few moments while they enjoyed each other’s silence. Lacey eventually looked past Danny and remembered Regina was there with them.

“I—well, a few of us—we already know you were with—someone else last night.” She stumbled over her words as she tried to tell him as kindly as she could.

“Everyone was asleep—“ A pang of anxiety stabbed into his chest.

“Yeah, we were, until you woke some of us up—“ Lacey waited for him to figure it out.

Danny winced, “That loud?”

Lacey nodded, “We only heard you. Since I could hear Phoebe in Cole’s tent commenting on it I assumed you must have been with Regina.”

“She’s quiet.” Danny said as he tried to recall what nonsense poured from his dirty mouth last night, “How much shit am I about to get?”

“You’re fucked.” Lacey giggled.

Danny rolled onto his back again and sighed, “That shouldn’t have happened.” He said to himself.

Regina sat up then, genuine hurt and betrayal on her face. She worked to try to stand as her feet navigated the blankets that had been wrapped around her.

“Regina, wait—“ Danny scrambled up onto his knees.

“I get it, okay? Don’t make this worse than it has to be.” She reached for the zipper to the tent door and Danny pulled her back.

“Regina, I didn’t mean that our time together shouldn’t have happened—“ He pulled her down gently to sit next to him, “I was talking about the place where it happened and the fact that you’re incredibly private and now our pain in the ass friends heard us—“ Danny held his hand out like he was presenting the obvious to her.

“They’re not my friends.”

Regina kept her eyes down. She knew he was telling the truth and she really didn’t want to have to deal with the teasing they’d receive. She also didn’t want to be having this conversation in front of Lacey.

Out of nowhere Regina’s rage swelled, “You happy?” She snapped at Lacey, eyes flicking up toward her in contempt.

“Whoa, what did I do?”

“Guys—“ Danny tried to stop it before it started.

“I’m just checking, Lacey. Let’s see, Danny’s reported to you where his dick has been—“ She began to tick off her fingers.

“Don’t start that again, he didn’t tell me shit about you two.”

“I just heard him!” Regina threw her hands up.

“Please stop?” Danny asked helplessly. Even as they bickered Regina’s voice was soft and muted.

“Not that this is any of your business, Regina, but our deal is that we tell each other whenever we’ve had sex with someone else, not to go into detail or even tell each other who it was—“ Lacey rattled off in one breath.

“You know what, I wasn’t done talking—“ Regina asserted as she rose up onto her knees, “Now I’m about to have my first time destroyed by a bunch of immature jocks—“ She huffed out in frustration.

“Oh boo-hoo, welcome to high school you big baby!” Lacey growled.

“Lace—“ Danny pulled his hands through his hair, “don’t.”

Lacey began rummaging around for a new set of clothes and her bathroom stuff. After a long silence she began again.

“I’m sorry, okay? But you come at me with this shit asking if I’m happy that your private life is not going how you want it to go and I’m going to get defensive. Of course I’m not happy, Regina. I don’t want you to go through this bullshit.”

“Yeah, sure—“ Regina rolled her eyes.

“Believe what you want. But what happens with you and Danny is between you and Danny. I could hear you fucking, he was never going to tell me.”

Regina picked at her sweatpants. Lacey put the last of her toiletries into a bag and zipped it closed.

“You want my opinion or not?” Lacey offered.

Regina looked over at her, “Sure, Queen Porter, your subject is all ears.” She said in full loathsome scorn.

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that—“ Danny said firmly.

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to bow first?” Regina flopped down dramatically, stretching her arms out in child’s pose.

“Jesus Christ.” Danny tried to control his own frustration with this.

“I know what it’s like to have a first time with Danny, okay?” Lacey ignored Regina’s childish behavior.

Regina sat back up and resigned herself to hearing whatever Lacey was about to say.

“It’s not fair these assholes got a front row seat. I can fix it if you want. I couldn’t care less what they think of me and they know that.”

“Fix it?” Regina shrugged, “How?”

“They know Danny got laid last night and to be honest, it sounded like it was really good I mean—“ Lacey looked at Danny, only him recognizing she was turned on as she recalled the sounds from last night. He swallowed hard.

“It was really good—“ Danny’s mouth hitched up on one side in a cocky grin.

“Oh god.” Regina groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“What I’m saying is, you can own the truth and rest easy knowing that these losers think you’re amazing in bed, or, I will own it for you and take all the teasing.”

“Why would you help me?” Regina asked honestly.

“Because I support other women, unlike you.”

Regina sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Accepted. Now, what do you want?” All eyes were on Regina.

“I don’t want them to know it was me.” Regina decided.

Danny looked down, “Damn, Crane. I’m sorry—“

“Danny don’t start with the butt-hurt, we all know you can fuck. Your performance is not in question here, am I right?” Lacey looked at Regina for a little help.

Regina closed her eyes in obvious approval of Danny’s skills, smiling to herself involuntarily and unable to say a word.

“See?!” Lacey pointed to Regina’s face, “She can’t even fucking speak, Danny.”

Danny smiled and reached over to put Regina into a headlock. Regina squealed and they fell backward as she tried to escape.

“Is it true?” Danny whispered into her face, “It was good for you?” He searched her eyes, hopeful.

Regina just nodded yes.

“Jesus you two. Are you done?” Lacey asked impatiently, waiting for them to sit back up, “I’m heading for the shower, am I doing this or not?”

“Yes please.” Regina smiled, the tension and anxiety about everything falling off her face, “Thanks, Lacey.”

“Alright then, Danny I’m going to need your help.” She winked at him.

“You sure you’re okay with this? I’ll play it up with her, but I’m not about to hurt you on purpose, Regina.” Danny was worried this could backfire big time.

“I’m sure.”

“I don’t want to deal with the jealousy anymore.” He looked at both of them.

Lacey gave a single nod and looked at Regina who did the same.

“Alright, Lace.” Danny got to his feet, “Let’s show ‘em.” He pulled Lacey up and she unzipped the tent..

Once outside, Danny quickly zipped the tent closed and reached for Lacey’s hand. They walked toward their shared picnic table and were met with a few whistles.

Cole, Scott and Archie were eating breakfast together and made room for them to sit. Before they did, Danny pulled Lacey against him and kissed her, squeezing her ass tight.

Tyler was working out in the field beside them and sent a whistle their way.

“Gross, I’m trying to eat here!” Cole shouted.

Lacey smiled against Danny’s mouth. He kept her ass in his hands.

“You liked what you heard last night?” Danny asked quiet enough so only she could hear.

Lacey nodded, “I wanted you so bad.” She admitted.

Danny’s forehead fell and pushed into hers, “Fuck.”

“Tell me, what’s it like trying to satisfy so many women?” She teased him.

“Try? I succeed.” He said in full cocky mode, moving his arms up to wrap around her neck.

Phoebe and Jo appeared from their tent at the same time Regina dragged herself out there.

“Normally I’d agree,” Lacey kissed him again as the girls watched like hawks, “but right now, I’m far from satisfied.” She took her turn squeezing Danny’s ass.

“You’re in trouble.” Danny growled into her face.

“Am I? Thank god—“ His lips were on hers before she could even finish the words.

“Oh god, do we have to listen to another round?” Jo groaned as she fumbled through the box of breakfast food.

“Honestly, thanks for the broadcast.” Phoebe agreed.

Regina grabbed a bottle of water and plopped down in a camp chair, “I need coffee.” She said to no one.

“Mmm, me too!” Phoebe agreed, “And maybe a cigarette.” She teased as she watched Danny and Lacey who were still making out.

“Seriously, why don’t you two just go back where you came from? No one wants to watch this.” Archie grumbled, surprised and a little hurt that Lacey appeared to be all in again with Danny.

Lacey pulled back, “I’m taking a shower, go collect your back pats and high fives.”

“Later?” He wanted her.

Lacey shrugged and turned to walk away, making Danny absolutely crazy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

“Walking away from me?” He hushed into her ear.

“Danny—“

“Later?” He asked her again, this time making it clear a response was absolutely necessary.

“Yes.” She smiled and he released her.

Danny didn’t look at Regina at all, instead opting to watch Lacey’s ass bounce away for a minute before rummaging for his own water and plopping down in a camp chair across from her.

A few of the guys came up to him for some agro banter and then moved on pretty quickly to talking about the plan for the day. It was obvious to Regina that since it was known that it was just Danny and Lacey on the hook for the sounds from last night everyone let it go with relative ease. Danny and Lacey were comfortable, accepted. She was thankful.

It was decided that today would be dedicated to hiking. Regina quickly declined, planning to read the book she brought by the pool.

“Crane, did you come out of Lacey’s tent this morning?” Phoebe looked her up and down, pure jealousy on her face.

Danny tried to keep his body from reacting but every muscle twitched. He kept up his conversation with Tyler while the others headed over to the bathhouses together.

“I got cold.” Regina stood and shrugged as she headed to get her stuff for a shower.

Phoebe turned, eyes connecting with Danny’s. He was lying. She shook her head at him in disbelief, Danny begging her with his eyes for her to keep her mouth shut. Phoebe grabbed her bag and ended up walking next to Regina to the showers.

“It was you on Danny’s dick last night, wasn’t it.” Phoebe was almost salivating.

“Go die.” Regina said flatly.

Lacey was walking back toward the campsite and noticed a standoffish Regina trying to dodge Phoebe’s incessant rambling. She could only imagine what bullshit Phoebe was spitting.

“Hot water’s all gone.” Lacey announced as she approached the girls, “Thanks for the body wash.” Lacey lied as she put herself between the two and handed Regina her body wash.

Regina took it, thankful for the chance to get away and kept walking into one of the shower stalls.

“I know it was her.” Phoebe said like the little shit she was.

“What drama are you starting now, Phoebs?” Lacey rolled her eyes.

“You didn’t fuck Danny last night, although from the looks of it you probably will later.” Phoebe shot back.

“Your point?” Lacey shrugged.

“Why are you protecting her?”

“I’m not protecting anyone and I don’t give a flying fuck what you think about anything.”

“Damn Lace, so defensive.”

“Whatever Phoebe, Danny’s dick wasn’t inside you last night. Is that why you’re being a total bitch? You’re in heat?” Lacey roasted her.

“Maybe if you took care of your man he wouldn’t have to go find it other places.”

“No one owns Danny.”

Phoebe shook her head, “You’re too stupid to realize what you had. You encourage him to seek out other girls, but he’s lonely as hell. All he wants is you.”

“Well, he’s in luck, he has me and he always will. Where do you stand with him? Oh that’s right, you’re fucking his dad.” Lacey giggled and pushed past Phoebe without another word.

Danny was running laps with some of the guys in the adjacent field as Lacey walked by, the two of them locking eyes in measured worry about what would come next.

After his run, Danny reappeared freshly showered and dragged Lacey into their tent. He kissed her hungrily and moved to take her top off.

Lacey recoiled, “Ah-ah, no time for that—“ She said as she pulled her pants down and fell to her knees, taking his shorts with her.

Danny bent her over and took her from behind, plowing into her like he needed her to breathe. He grunted as he went harder, “I love you—“ He added tenderly.

“I love you too—“ She pushed back against him, making his impacts have more power.

“So, last night?” He asked softly.

Lacey whimpered.

“You touched yourself, didn’t you?”

Lacey nodded.

Danny reached and rubbed her clit, “Like this?”

Lacey nodded again.

They both came together, Danny balls deep as he unloaded bare and free inside her.

“I’m going to need a minute.” Lacey panted, continuing to rub her swollen clit.

“I’m not missing this.” Danny pulled his shorts back in place, eyes glued to Lacey’s perfect pussy.

She came again a couple of minutes later, mouth wide and eyes rolled closed.

“Damn.” He was hard again.

“C’mere.” She yanked his shorts back down and pulled him on top of her.

Danny pushed himself inside immediately, thrusting soundly and making her cry out.

Lacey reached for his ass, “C’mon, Desai—“

Danny took the encouragement and fucked her hard, the feeling of his own lubrication driving him wild. Lacey came first, scratching his back and gasping, not caring who was hearing her get pounded. Danny let out a string of expletives and came again, rocking in deep and staring into her eyes as she took his seed again.

They kissed lazily as he pumped her for a long while, softening and eventually sliding out of her.

“Cap, you guys done yet? We wanna go hiking.” They heard Tyler shout and a few of the others giggled.

“Yeah, are you guys coming?” Cole asked absently.

“Oh, they’re definitely coming.” Jo added with her snotty tongue. Everyone laughed and groaned at that. Jo wanted another chance with Danny so bad.

“We should go—“ Lacey smiled up at Danny.

“Or we could stay here.” Danny suggested, “Me *kiss* you *kiss* and Regina—“

Lacey pulled her head back before he could kiss her again, “Say what now?”

“She’s not going hiking with the group.” Danny tried to slide that in there, even though he knew that Lacey was looking for a larger explanation.

“Danny you better start talking.” Lacey warned, sitting up and pulling herself together.

“I—um,” He ran his hands through his hair, “I want you both. A threesome.”

“Danny, Regina? I—“ Lacey didn’t even know where to start with this.

“I want this. With you.” He asserted, “I just want to try it, you’re both—different. Really different.”

“She’s never going to agree to that.” Lacey shook her head.

“And you?”

Once they were presentable Lacey stepped out first, ignoring his question completely.

There were more whistles and hoots, “Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up—“ Lacey shushed them all as she went for the cooler she knew had the coffee drinks.

Danny stepped out and zipped the tent back up.

“My turn?” Phoebe pranced over toward him.

Danny smiled, “I’m spent. Sorry, dear.” He accepted the coffee she offered him and guzzled it down.

“Damn.” Phoebe commented as he finished her entire drink.

“What? You thought you were the only thirsty one around here? You’re wrong.” Danny winked at her before handing her the bottle back.

“I want you.” Phoebe advised as if she were admitting to being hungry.

“Surprised you didn’t invite Vikram as a chaperone.”

“Don’t. You’re who I want right now.”

“I want something too.” Danny said huskily, taking a step closer toward her.

“Anything, D.”

“Keep your fucking mouth shut.”

“I told you I wouldn’t say a word about Vik—“

“Keep your mouth shut about Regina and I.” He said with a rare threatening tone, stepping toward her again.

She took a step forward as well like the captain she was, “You’ll have to make me.”

“And if I do?”

“Your secrets will be safe, I promise.”

“Deal. It’ll have to be later, and you better be prepared or it’s not happening.”

“Yes, Cap.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

They both lingered there for a moment. Danny couldn’t explain his attraction to her. Even after catching her with his own father, her charms were something other worldly.

“I knew you wouldn’t stay mad at me forever.” Phoebe smirked and walked away first.

Danny’s eyes fell to Regina, sitting sideways in a camp chair, reading her book. She had challenged him the day he visited her to decide if he wanted to keep Phoebe in his life as a friend, maybe he did.

He made his way over to Regina and stopped, standing idle until he was able to pull her focus.

“Something else you wanted me to hear?” Regina asked, not looking up from her book.

“Don’t be like that. We were protecting you, remember?”

“Pshhyeah, thanks.” Regina rolled her eyes.

Danny squatted down, reaching to move her hair behind her ear. Regina swatted his hand away.

“Reg—“

“I didn’t realize that by helping me out you two would fuck like rabbits to prove your point.” She hushed out, looking him dead in his eyes.

“We would have anyway. I told you I’m not trying to hurt you.”

Regina went back to her book as Danny remained squatting beside her.

“I want to ask you something.” Danny fell back to sit on his bottom. He grabbed a branch off the ground and began stripping it’s bark.

Regina sighed as she realized reading her book right now was not going to happen. She swung her legs around and sat up straighter.

“Yeah, okay. What is it?”

“Last night, you and I—“ Danny shook his head in disbelief, “We work well together, physically, you know?”

Regina licked her lips, cracking the smallest smile. Danny loved that about her, all her subtleties.

“Yeah.” She agreed.

“I want to keep that privilege, the honor of being with you that way. I hope I can?” His eyes twinkled and Regina’s ice heart warmed a bit.

She shrugged and her face remained fairly neutral. He already knew she wouldn’t give him much, but the shrug meant more to him than anything. He took it as a yes and decided to shoot his shot.

“There’s something I want.” He said with frantic hopefulness, a combination she had never seen from Danny before.

Regina studied him for a moment, deciding whatever he was about to ask her he must want really badly. She was intrigued, Danny never asked her for anything.

“What is it?” She had to know.

Danny kept stripping the bark.

“I can’t give you an answer if you don’t ask the question.” Regina said simply.

“I think I know you pretty well and I think you’ll absolutely say no to what I’m about to ask, so I’m asking for you to hear me out first and then just think about it for a bit before answering. Maybe we can talk more about it tonight—“

She smiled at him, “Danny, what’s up?”

“I want to have a threesome. You, me and Lacey.”

Regina’s heart took off. Was he serious?

“Danny—“ She gave one exasperated laugh in disbelief, her eyes wide, “Are you kidding me?”

“Please just think about it?” He almost begged.

Regina shook her head no, “I’ve had sex one time—“

“So?”

“Like you said, it’s an immediate no.”

“You won’t even think about it? Where’s the harm in just taking time to really think about it?” He pushed.

“What’s there to think about?!” She looked at him like he was crazy.

“Me. This is something I want and I want it to be with you.”

“And Lacey.”

Danny nodded, “Yes, and Lacey.”

“What are you looking for? What is it that you need?”

“I don’t need a damn thing. I want it.”

“Why? What’s missing?”

“I care about you both, you’re my favorite people. You two are incredibly different and I think it would be unreal.”

“I just—what would happen, I mean, what exactly would you want—“ Regina was overwhelmed.

“Let’s slow down, just think it through. If it’s still a no of course I accept that. If it’s a maybe or a yes, we’ll figure the rest out together.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Really?!”

“It’s a no right now, Danny. I want to be clear.”

“Understood.” He stood and squeezed her shoulder before heading back toward the guys.

Lacey had watched Danny and Regina’s entire exchange, guessing from his body language he had asked her about the threesome and judging by hers, she had declined. She was en route to talk to Danny when Archie appeared out of nowhere in her path.

“Where are you headed?” Archie folded his arms across his chest, “Time for round three—or wait, was it round four? I’ve lost count.”

“Have you been drinking already? Don’t be a dick.” She attempted to walk past him, but he sidestepped and blocked her path.

“I thought that’s what you wanted. I mean, you wanted dick earlier—“ Archie pointed his thumb behind him toward her tent, “Last night too—“

“You know what?! I did! And I fucking got it, and it was so good, it always is. Danny!” Lacey shouted.

Danny looked over toward Lacey as she waved him over. Archie exhaled sharply and looked down.

“Don’t start shit.” Archie said softly as Danny approached.

“Me? That’s a good one.” Lacey urged Danny to speed up and he began jogging.

“‘Sup?” Danny asked her, completely ignoring Archie.

“Oh, I was hoping you could help Archie with his question.” She said fearlessly.

Danny squinted and took a step toward Archie, “What’s the question.” He knew Lacey was upset about something, he was ready.

“He asked if I knew how many times we’ve hooked up during this trip. He lost count. Do you remember?”

“You’ve got an issue, Yates?”

“No.” He knew better than to even try to cross Danny when it came to anything Lacey related.

“Good. To answer your question, it’s none of your business. I respect her, you should try it sometime.”

Archie looked away, wishing he was anywhere else.

“Apologize, Captain.” Danny insisted.

“I am sorry, Lace.” Archie admitted with more sincerity than they expected.

“Whatever.” Lacey walked away.

Danny stood next to Archie as they watched her retreat.

“I fucked it up with her.” Archie said with regret.

“You know, the last time we talked about you, she didn’t hate you. Maybe you think you messed it up, but have you talked to her about it?”

“I haven’t.”

“Lacey is passionate. She likes what she likes and one of those things is you. Talk to her, that is, if you still want her in your life—“

“I do—“

“So then stop being an asshole,” Danny turned and got right in Archie’s face, “and if you treat her like you just did ever again I will beat your ass.”

“D—“

“Save it.” Danny walked away to round everyone up for their hike.


	22. We Never Know how High We Are

Well, she wasn’t lying, she thought about it. Having sex with Danny and Lacey was all Regina could think about while they were away. Her book long forgotten, Regina took a walk around the pond at the campground and then took a long hot shower, the one she didn’t get to take this morning. 

What would they do? She liked Lacey and knew how in love her and Danny really were. She felt like she probably shouldn’t get in the way of that. Danny said he wanted this because of how different her and Lacey were. What did that mean?

After lunch time the group began trickling back into the camp site. Danny and Lacey were some of the first ones back. Danny headed to his tent, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt before stepping inside to change. 

Some of the other guys stripped down completely before just changing in front of everyone. Regina eyed them all, several of them eying her back. The guys knew that if Danny had kept Regina around she must be worthy of something they couldn’t see. She just stared back, soaking in all the silent attention.

“Hey.” Lacey sat in the chair next to her, “You look happy, have a good time here all by yourself?”

“Indeed.” Regina said simply.

“Danny talk to you today?”

“Yeah.” Regina kept her eyes on Tyler’s naked ass.

“Thoughts?”

“I said no.”

Lacey nodded in understanding, “He wants the fantasy, he’s not like, into polygamy or anything—“ 

Regina shrugged.

“Why no? Can’t picture yourself with a girl?” Lacey pushed for a more substantial answer.

Regina watched as Danny summoned Phoebe into his tent.

“Is he—?” Regina nodded over toward Lacey’s tent.

Lacey’s eyes darted over spying Danny and Phoebe making out as he zipped the tent closed. She was surprised he’d go there with her again.

“She knows he popped your cherry last night, I’m sure this was her fee for her to keep her mouth shut.”

“So I should be thankful he’s about to be balls deep inside of her right now? Gross. Why are you letting him do this?”

“We’re not together, remember?” Lacey looked at Regina, wanting to circle back on her original question, “So?”

“I’m not opposed to being with girls.” Regina said softly.

Phoebe’s voice echoed from Danny’s tent as he was obviously fucking her. It lasted for almost ten minutes before Danny’s grunts could finally be heard.

Phoebe reappeared, smiling and adjusting her top. She zipped Danny’s door closed before connecting with Scott who waved her over to his tent. The girls watched as she walked to him and he pulled her inside.

“Maybe not that girl.” Regina added.

“What about this one?” Lacey pulled her focus back to her.

“Lacey—“

“You spooned topless with us before you even knew me, I know you trust him—“

Regina closed her eyes, she didn’t know how to process this.

“He asked me. Danny never asks for anything. I want to do this for him, but I understand if you don’t want to.”

Regina and Lacey shuddered as they heard Scott praising Phoebe from inside his tent.

“Maybe here isn’t the best place to talk about this.” Regina said in disgust.

“Agreed. I’m just saying though, I know he’d make it—memorable.” Lacey wasn’t ready to give up.

“No one finds out?” Regina bit her lip.

“I promise.” Lacey smiled.

“Hey, Lacey, can we talk?” Archie appeared behind them.

“Need to finish insulting me from this morning? No thanks.” Lacey stood and headed toward Danny’s tent.

Archie grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop, “Please? I’m sorry about earlier—“

“You flat out said shit to make me feel bad. Danny would never think to do that.”

“He just fucked Phoebe right in front of you!”

“That’s between him and I, and he didn’t call me names first!”

“I didn’t call you names!”

Lacey’s lips were on Archie’s in a second, she had so much sexual tension built up and the sound of Phoebe in the distance with Scott made her crotch ache.

Regina swallowed hard and watched as Archie and Lacey almost dragged each other back to Archie’s tent. What the fuck was happening around here? 

Regina stood and grabbed herself more water, the moment giving Danny time to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

“Oomph!” Regina spilled water down the front of her shirt, “Jesus, Danny!”

Danny kissed her neck from behind, “Look at the mess you’ve made.” He said softly in her ear, “We should take that off.”

“How is Phoebe?” Regina leaned away from his embrace and took another long sip of water.

Phoebe moaned somewhere behind them and he hugged Regina tighter, “Sounds like she’s just fine.”

“Danny—“

He released her and she turned to face him. They studied each other for a minute before Danny reached for her hand and tugged it, pulling her toward his tent. She stepped reluctantly behind him as he pulled her along.

Once inside the tent Danny pulled her wet shirt off and began kissing her neck again.

“God, Danny—“

“We’ll be more careful this time, I promise. I can be quiet.” He dropped to his knees and kissed her belly before pulling her shorts and panties down.

“Phoebe—“ She wanted time to address it.

“She’ll keep her mouth shut.” Danny said before kissing Regina’s furry mound, “You smell like Lacey. Why?”

“She lent me her body wash.” Regina gasped as he bit her hip. “Lacey’s with Archie right now—“

Danny looked up at Regina then, “Good for her.” He said before shoving his tongue into her slit and making her squirm.

“Danny—“ She wanted more accountability, more outrage. She wanted more commitment for a single person than what each of them seemed to be giving each other.

“It’s you and me right now, Regina.” He said sweetly.

Danny’s face returned to her mound for a few before he pulled her down next to him. Regina watched as Danny rolled a condom on and settle above her. He leaned to kiss her deeply, sloppily. Her hips searched for his and she let out the faintest whine. Danny smiled and pushed his tip at her entrance.

“May I, Miss Crane?” Danny licked his lips as he waited for her to approve of this.

Regina nodded and Danny plunged inside of her. It didn’t hurt as much as the night before, but it wasn’t comfortable. Danny pulled one of her legs up and changed his angle. Regina let out an involuntary noise and stopped herself as soon as she realized. 

Danny smirked and leaned down, “Maybe you’re not as quiet as I think you are, shall we find out?” He baited her.

“No, not here—“ Regina panted, shaking her head no.

Danny gave her a nod and began sucking on her chest as he worked her.

“I don’t understand.” Regina said softly.

“Should I stop?” Danny asked calmly.

“No.”

Danny leaned down again and began Regina’s climb to the edge. They stared at each other as Danny silently tried to show her exactly how she made him feel.

He couldn’t do it, not the way he wanted to. He had to say something, “You are so sexy.” He grabbed her hips and rolled himself deeper.

“Mmm!”

He brought his face closer and whispered to her, “I want you both, I don’t want to choose.” He tried to explain.

“I only want you—“ She added softly, running her fingers through his hair and pulling his face up to look at her.

Danny nodded, “Okay.” He thrust harder, ready to bring her home.

“Danny!” She whined, and not quietly. Danny smiled and felt her climax around him. 

“Fuck—“ Danny grunted loudly as he came hard. Something about her letting go made his dick pulse in ways he couldn’t explain.

He rolled off of her and wrapped the condom up quickly before pulling her against him. They laid there together for what felt like an eternity before Danny couldn’t hold his request in any longer and then he tried again.

“One time.” He begged into the top of her head.

Regina bit her lip, “One time?” 

“Unless you’re into it—“ He smiled at her, “One time.” He kissed her forehead.

“Stop sleeping with Phoebe.” Regina said firmly.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Regina was highly skeptical.

“Miss Crane, if the choice is between Phoebe or a threesome with you and Lacey,” He gripped her hip tight, “You’ll win every fucking time.” He kissed her hard, Regina falling back.

Their kissing progressed, Danny’s cock now hard again. He moved to settle in between her legs, pushing himself right against her clit and making her beg lightly.

“Danny—“ She bit her lip, her hips moving of their own accord.

“We—we have to stop.” He groaned out regretfully, bowing his head to place a kiss in the space between her breasts.

Regina froze, always assuming she was being rejected. 

“Oh—“

“I’m out of condoms.” He did his best to emphasize that needing to stop was due to sheer circumstance and not a lack of desire in any way.

Regina relaxed a little, “Oh. Well, I have more—“

Danny tensed as if he were going to make a move to run for them. Regina held him tighter.

“Please.” She ran her hands up and down Danny’s back and chest, “Don’t leave now—“

Danny smiled lovingly and continued moving his hips so he was rubbing against her core. 

“I’ll be quick, or we can stop too, whatever you want.” He kissed her cheek tenderly.

“We could stop, or, we could keep going—“ Regina countered.

“We shouldn’t—“ He wanted her so bad it hurt.

His tip danced dangerously at her entrance and Regina was wrecked. She lifted her hips up just as Danny was pushing forward, his tip sinking just inside her entrance and making Danny’s mouth drop.

“It’s okay—“ She promised.

“We shouldn’t.” He said again and pulled back before moving forward again, deeper this time. Damn she felt good.

“Danny—” Regina reached for his ass and pulled him closer.

He sunk deeper before hesitating again, face buried by her ear, “We need to stop—“ 

“I want it.” She begged him, “Please, Danny—“

Danny didn’t try to dissuade her a moment longer. He inched his way inside Regina’s tight body. She was scorching hot and Danny was in heaven. Regina kept her hands on his ass, encouraging him to keep going. 

Danny finally gave in and began a real rhythm, his balls slapping soundly against her as he buried himself deeper and deeper. 

“Like this?” 

“Yes.” She answered honestly.

“Fuck—“

He eventually rolled to the side and pulled her on top. She found a rhythm they both liked, the sunlight the most amazing addition they didn’t have last night. Danny watched her tits bounce as she rode him with those hips. 

“Please don’t stop.” Danny begged as he kneaded her ass.

“It feels amazing.” Regina gushed, surprising the hell out of Danny. His balls drew up at the sound of her voice.

“I’m going to come—“

Regina rode him harder.

“Fuck—let me pull out.” 

Danny knew how easy it would be to just pull himself out or pop her off of him right now but he did not want to and Regina fucking knew it.

Regina smiled and ground down deeper. He held her hips down, pushed up as far as he could and exploded inside of her, yelling out and gripping too hard.

“Oh fuck, yes—“ He giggled in between deep breaths.

“I thought you said you could be quiet.” Regina smiled and hopped off, not prepared for the amount of Danny’s semen that poured out of her, “Oh shit, damn Daniel. Didn’t you just get laid?” Regina said in her low sarcastic tone.

Danny smiled, “Not like that—“ He praised. Regina’s cheeks turned red.

“One time.” Regina finally agreed before adjusting her clothes and exiting the tent.

Danny laid there, mouth open and his adrenaline pumping at her accepting his offer. Ten minutes later Lacey ducked in the tent to find Danny still naked and sprawled on his back.

“Dude.” Lacey smiled at him.

“I have had so much sex today.” Danny said gleefully.

“So that’s me, Phoebe and….Regina again?”

“Regina bare.” He confessed.

Lacey’s eyebrows shot up, “Excuse me?”

“Don’t be like that—“

“That wasn’t our deal, Danny.”

“You know where she’s been. This was a lesson in jealously, correct? Don’t be.”

“I’m not jealous!”

Danny grabbed her and pulled her down into his arms.

“Say it’s just me. Say you want it to be just me, just us, and I’ll stop all of it.”

“I can’t. Not yet.” She snuggled into him, “Phoebe, really?” Lacey rolled her eyes.

“If she doesn’t have a problem keeping the members of my family that she’s banging separate, then neither do I.” Danny shrugged in half-hearted disbelief that this was his life right now.

“Gross.” Lacey squirmed, Danny pulled her in closer.

“Regina said she’d have the threesome.” Danny sucked Lacey’s neck.

“Danny—“

He moved to suck her nipples.

“Mmm—“ Lacey liked that, her eyes closed.

“Did he make you come?” Danny already knew the answer.

“He never does.” She whispered.

Danny and Lacey fell into their familiar groove, coming together and collapsing for a nap.


	23. Home

Just before dinner Danny and Lacey emerged from the tent, both wearing a set of Danny’s sweats.

Cole slow clapped for Danny, “There he is—“ Following up with a bro hug, “Was getting worried about you Cap.”

“Showin’ us how it’s done.” Tyler went for a high five, Danny shook his head no.

“Chill.” He warned him and anyone else who might have been listening.

Danny eyes scanned and fell on Archie cozied up to Phoebe at the picnic table. Jo and the other girls were going over footwork together in the adjacent field and the other guys were all focused on making dinner.

“Where’s Regina?” Danny asked all of them at once.

A few of them shrugged. Danny walked to Regina’s tent and she was not inside. He walked up to the picnic tables, something inside of him telling him these assholes knew more than they were letting on.

“Where is Regina?” Danny asked as calmly as he could.

Everyone seemed to ignore him so he picked the end of the picnic table up and smashed it down, sending drinks flying.

“Hey!” Archie snapped at him.

“Where is Regina?!”

“Relax, Danny she’s at the pool, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” Phoebe yelled, completely drenched in soda.

Danny stormed off toward the pool, not seeing her as he approached the fence. He tried to open the door to the pool house but it had been locked with a key by it’s deadbolt. 

“Regina? Are you in there?”

“Yep.”

Danny registered her tone as one of annoyance. Regina would have hated having to be rescued by anyone. He slid down the door and sat on the outside.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

He heard her sigh from the other side, “Yep.”

Lacey marched up toward the pool house, key in hand and unlocked the door.

“Hard to believe we’re seniors in high school—“ Lacey was furious.

Regina stepped out, arms folded across her chest. She was wearing a royal blue bikini, her discarded clothes in a heap below the lounge chair she had been in before all this fun began.

Danny hopped up, “Who the fuck—“

“Yeah, right. After this attempt at filling in whatever insecurities these morons have missing within themselves I’m now going to be a snitch? No fucking way.”

“This is bullshit, please tell me who did this?!”

“Why are you two even friends with these frauds? You’re both smart and motivated, why are you hanging onto these douche jocks? I don’t get it.” 

Lacey shrugged, “We grew up together—“

Regina took a few steps and sat on the edge of the pool, sticking her feet in the water. Lacey took a seat beside her while Danny paced a lap, trying to cool himself down.

“What happened over here, Reg?” Lacey swirled her feet in the cool water.

“They waited until I went in to use the bathroom and then locked me in. It was no big deal, I’ve had worse.”

“Well that’s unacceptable.” Lacey said firmly.

Regina chuckled, “Yeah okay, sure. It’s not like you can stop them—“

“Of course I can, and I will. I’ve got you, don’t worry about it. Who was it?”

“I don’t know, I was in the bathroom.” 

“Regina.”

“It was your other boyfriend and Danny’s other girlfriend.”

Lacey cringed, “Of course it was. I’m sorry.”

“I’m pretty sure you just rescued me, don’t apologize for their bullshit. God I can’t wait to get out of this fucking school.”

“Same.” They both took a minute to reset.

Danny took a seat at the far end of the pool and stuck his feet in too, an attempt to literally cool himself down further.

“I hear we are both on the same team now?” Lacey asked carefully.

Regina gave Lacey the side-eye, “You mean team good sex?” She said in only the way Regina could.

“Yup. We okay?” Lacey smiled at her.

“Other than the fact I have no clue what I’m doing—“ Regina held her hands up.

“Danny and I know, it’s not like it’s a surprise. Like I said before, I’ve got you—we, we’ve got you.”

“I guess. I—um, I asked him to stop sleeping with Phoebe.”

“How’d that go?”

“Well it was either that or I wasn’t going to do any of this.”

“Wow.”

“What you’re honestly not bothered by it?” Regina looked at her skeptically.

“I’m just surprised someone who can pull Danny’s attention the way you can still manages to get herself locked in the pool house by some Neanderthal bullies.” Lacey laughed hard. 

“Oh fuck you.” Regina laughed back, “I guess Danny’s into quality, not superficiality.”

“I’d agree, but your smokin’ hot body is sitting there in that bikini, so, your theory is invalid. Let’s be real.” Lacey nudged her shoulder playfully.

“Ladies, I’m angry and I’m starving.” Danny declared as he walked over to them, “Let’s pack our shit and head back home to real food and my bed.” He winked.

“Did he just wink?” Lacey asked.

“Yeah, Jesus Danny, we already agreed to have sex with you at the same time, don’t turn us off now—“ Regina lashed out at him.

“I never should have let you two become friends.” Danny smiled at them as he helped them both to their feet.

Regina scooped up her clothes and decided to walk back in just her bikini. She’d never been this bold with her body before, Danny somehow always brought out the confidence in her. Lacey set the pace for the walk back to the campsite, Danny and Regina trailed behind just out of earshot.

“You were both correct.” Danny kept his eyes on the trail.

“About what?” 

Danny slowly dragged his beautiful brown eyes all over Regina’s unbelievable body and finally up to her face, “I am about quality. Everything about you is quality.”

Regina smiled at his sweetness. Her chest tightened a little knowing he wasn’t hers and wouldn’t be. Still, it felt so nice to hear it.

The three of them were met with a rousing welcome as they strolled back from the pool. Regina’s outfit went unnoticed by exactly none of them as they walked by their entire crew.

“Oh shit.” Scott mumbled.

“Damn, man. Regina’s fine—“ Tyler said before Jo smacked him hard in the chest.

Danny walked past all involved and went straight inside his tent, kicking out their gear and collapsing it faster than he had ever packed before.

“D, man, what are you doing? We’re not leaving until tomorrow. I saved dinner for you guys—“ Cole was confused.

“Thanks Cole, but we’re leaving. Now.” Danny patted him on the back.

Danny made his way to Regina’s tent and did the same, dragging their shit to his car and stuffing it inside.

“Lace, what’s going on?” Archie came over to investigate.

“What’s going on is, you’re a fucking asshole and I’m out of here.” Lacey said like a snot and walked away from him.

Archie jogged up beside her, wanting Lacey’s attention, but unable to keep his eyes away from Regina in just a bikini, “It was a joke, Lacey. C’mon, it’s Regina for God’s sake—“

“Oh, it’s just Regina so it’s okay she was locked inside the pool house for two hours. HAHAHAHA! Why is that a joke to you? Forget prom. Go fuck yourself.” Lacey walked back toward her stuff and hauled some of Regina’s too.

“Danny, I’m sorry, it was supposed to be funny.” Phoebe whined after him.

“I can’t believe you’re involved in this shit, Phoebe.” Danny was pissed.

“It wasn’t supposed to go on that long, we kind forgot she was in there—“

Danny nodded, “Wonderful.”

The ride back to Green Grove was fun, just Danny and his two best friends and the worst car singing imaginable. About a half-hour away Danny realized he should probably alert his mom he was coming home early.

“Hey Mum. The girls and I will be home in thirty.”

“Oh, my god, really?” 

He could hear the panic in her voice.

“Do you, need more time….or?”

“No—is everything okay?” Karen tried to switch back into mom mode.

“No, the guys were being assholes and it wasn’t safe anymore, also I’m starving.”

“There’s plenty of food, see you soon.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Danny hung up, “Yeah we’re definitely interrupting a booty call right now.”

“I’m hungry too, but I really need a shower.” Regina announced.

“Oh god, me too—“ Lacey agreed.

Danny tried not to picture them showering together, but it was too late. He adjusted his seatbelt only for Lacey to notice. 

She leaned forward from the backseat, “Busted.” 

He smiled at her.

Regina regarded them thoughtfully, “You two are end game, I hope you know. You’re so beautiful together.”

“Aww, thanks.” Lacey smiled brighter.

“Are you guys sure you want me involved? I’m just a distraction, I know you’re both smart enough to realize this.”

“You’re not a distraction. I care about you, we both do.” Danny picked up her hand and kissed it.

At home, Danny found his mom reading in her bedroom wearing her good silk robe.

“Hey.” He said as he walked over and sat on her bed.

“Hey honey, girls staying over? It’s kind of late—“

“Yes, please. They’re taking showers now, mind if I use yours?”

“Sure.”

“Mum, did I mess something up?” Danny asked.

“No. This is your house, don’t even think about it. I made bread and there’s roasted chicken and everything you like down there. Help yourself, okay?”

“I love you, Mum. Thank you.”

Danny took his first hot shower in two days, scrubbing and moisturizing himself throughly. Even after his extended shower he still beat the girls to the kitchen. 

Lacey finally joined him wearing one of his old band t-shirts and a pair of boy shorts. She walked over and stole the bread from his hand, he gave her a thwack on her ass in return.

Regina finally showed up, hair wet and tousled like she had just come from the beach. She was wearing a cropped t-shirt, her perky nipples prominently showing through, and a pair of Danny’s boxers. His cock twitched.

“I—uh, there’s food.” Danny shoved things at them, suddenly feeling nothing but sexually charged air around him.

“Thanks.” Regina bit her lip. He was in trouble.

Lacey squatted down in front of the open fridge and hovered there as she pulled out a water bottle. He watched her bounce back up with ease. To the average person, Lacey got herself a drink. To Danny, all he could think about was what she tasted like the last time she sat on his face in that same position, he was now hard as a rock.

Lacey knew his cues and smirked at him, “Buddy you’ve had sex like five times today with three different women, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’m a mess—“ He shook his head.

“Well you better calm down before this is over before it starts.”

After they finished eating he couldn’t focus on anything else but them. He watched Lacey and Regina carry on a conversation about olives and wondered how he had not found them more interesting before now.

He wrapped up their leftovers and turned around to find Regina leaning over the counter, grabbing at the roll of paper towels. Danny couldn’t stand it anymore and came up behind her for a big hug.

“Danny, I’m trying to clean up.”

Danny squeezed tight, his arousal trying to find any crevice it could to snake into.

“I apologize.” He kissed the side of her face and released her, sliding himself up onto the counter to sit.

Lacey walked over and nestled herself in between his legs and gave him a hug of her own. She leaned up and kissed him, deepening it just enough to make him stay interested. This low-grade sexual energy was maddening.

Danny’s mom made an appearance just in time to see Regina and Lacey leaning casually over either side of Danny’s legs as they laughed together about something from their camping trip.

“Alright kids, I’m headed to bed. Danny, can we talk for a minute?” 

“Yeah—“ Danny hopped down and grabbed the dish towel from the counter, pretending to wipe his hands to camouflage his half hard cock from his mom.

Karen pulled him into the living room, just out of earshot.

“You and the girls?” Karen raised her eyebrows.

Danny nodded like she was crazy as he tried to follow her thought process, “….are just friends….?”

“Danny—“ 

“Mum, we’re hanging out. They’re sleeping over, it’s not like we’re going to have some huge orgy—“

“Lacey’s just in her panties right now and Regina’s wearing your underwear!”

“We’ve been camping for a few, we just need to do laundry—“ Danny shrugged.

“I was in high school once too, I’m not an idiot. Where do Regina’s parents think she is?”

“Camping.”

Karen rolled her eyes, “Sam and Judy?”

“They know Lacey’s with me. Mum, it’s just a sleepover, I promise.” He tried to convince her.

“Condoms?” She pressed.

Danny sighed, “I still have them.” He said softly, “I won’t need them, not tonight.” It wasn’t a lie, he had zero intentions of wrapping it tonight with either of the women in his kitchen right now, but he loved his mom for caring about him so much.

They regarded each other carefully, Karen not sure what else she could say. She was tired. 

“How’s Kyle? He my new dad yet?” Danny smiled like the little shit he was.

“Goodnight, Daniel. Go to sleep. Understand?” Karen scolded him before heading up the stairs.

“Yes, ma’am.” He laid it on thick.


	24. ‘Round and Around and Around We Go

Danny returned to the kitchen and quietly spied the girls sitting next to each other on the island where Danny had been before. They were sharing one of his mom’s pints of Ben & Jerry’s and laughing about god knows what. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

“Save any for me?” He finally asked, snapping the girls out of their conversation.

“Always.” Lacey said happily, “Get over here, Desai.” Lacey fed him a spoonful of ice cream and kissed him after.

“My favorite flavor.” He hushed onto her lips, making Lacey’s cheeks warm.

“It’s pretty average ice cream, honestly.” Regina said with a little disappointment. She stole the pint back and took another spoonful.

Danny turned and scooted himself in between her legs, “Is that so?” He took the spoon from her before she could eat it and took the bite himself before kissing her. Danny smiled and pulled away, “Tastes good to me.”

Regina’s face and neck flushed pink all over and Danny thought it was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen.

“Upstairs?” He asked Regina, already knowing that Lacey was ready to follow.

Regina nodded, “Okay.” 

Danny smiled and helped her off the counter by pulling her against his waist and letting her slide down the front of his body. Once her feet were back on the ground Danny kissed her again, getting lost a little until Lacey came up behind him and slid her hands around to rub the front of his pants.

Danny’s lips popped off Regina’s, “Shit—“ He breathed hard.

Danny bucked against Regina slowly, trapping Lacey’s hand between his bulge and Regina’s mound. Every gentle thrust making the three of them an inferno. With one hand holding Regina’s ass firmly so she’d stay in place, he reached his other behind him and rubbed Lacey’s drenched center.

Danny noticed Regina kept her eyes closed the whole time, “Hey,” he whispered to her while giving her ass a squeeze. She looked up at him, “This okay?”

Regina nodded, grinding herself harder against Lacey’s knuckle and grinning before burying her face in his chest. Danny smiled too.

“Upstairs.” He didn’t ask this time, rubbing Lacey’s crotch harder before pulling his hand away.

Regina led them up the stairs, her ass in Danny’s face. He couldn’t keep his hands off of her, holding her hips and barely making it inside his room before pulling his boxers off of her.

Danny locked his door and spun Regina around, kissing her before removing her tiny t-shirt and moving to suck her nipples. He backed her over to his bed and laid her down gently, smiling as he broke away to pull his own shirt over his head.

Danny reached and pulled Lacey over to join them, removing her shirt and laying her down before pulling her panties off. He dove in and began devouring Lacey, one hand on Regina’s clit as he worked to please them both.

He heard Regina giving him her muted gasps and Lacey moaning out loud and he knew this would be better than he had imagined. Lacey came and he crawled up to kiss her before pulling Regina closer to the edge of the bed. 

She kept her knees together and Danny kissed them, “Please?” He begged sweetly, “I want a taste of you too—“ He licked a stripe up her thigh.

Regina looked over at Lacey, who was watching them intently. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous. Danny smiled and flipped his blanket around them. Now covered, Regina dropped her knees open and Danny got to work. Lacey watched Regina suppress her pleasure and wondered why she bothered.

Regina covered her face when she came and Danny slid up for a kiss, “Why are you hiding?” Danny kissed her hands until she moved them, kissing her lips passionately.

“Danny—“ Regina panted.

“I want you in this with me, Reg.” He kissed her again, “Your body is beautiful and you’re phenomenal in bed,” Danny’s hot mouth danced across her lips, “you in or out? Either way is fine and you know that, but damn I want you tonight—“ Danny rocked her body back and forth a little, proving his point.

Lacey crawled closer and collapsed on her belly, reaching to tug the blanket off Danny’s lower half. She kissed Danny, his hips still rolling against Regina’s lazily, his dick laying against her belly.

Regina watched as they made out, Danny’s cock growing and throbbing against her. She reached for him and closed her hand around his tip the way he liked. Danny’s hand joined hers and they worked together as he grunted his approval into Lacey’s mouth.

After a few minutes he stilled Regina’s hand and looked down at her for an answer to his previous question.

“I’m in.” She smiled coyly at him before sitting up and accepting a kiss from Lacey. 

Danny backed away, cock in hand, and watched them kiss. He knew their lips and imagined what they must feel like kissing each other.

Lacey slid her ass in front of him and moved up on her hands and knees above Regina. She sucked Regina’s nipples and rubbed between her legs as she arched her back for Danny. He took the bait and grabbed her hips as he nudged his was inside Lacey’s hot center.

Danny’s first few thrusts threw Lacey off balance and Regina grabbed her waist to steady her. The feeling of Danny controlling her hips and Regina controlling her waist made Lacey drunk with lust. Danny noticed her head roll and he thrust harder.

“Oh shit, you’re so wet Porter—“ Danny squeezed her tighter, “You love this.”

“Mmm!” Lacey whined as Danny slammed into her.

Regina watched Lacey’s face from below as Danny skillfully fucked her. Lacey couldn’t control herself and leaned down to kiss Regina over and over again.

Danny pulled out of Lacey and rubbed himself at Regina’s entrance a few times. Regina pulled her knees back, hitching Lacey up to straddle her waist. He looked at Regina for approval and heard the smallest, “Please—“ drop from her lips.

Danny’s eyes grew dark and he pushed himself inside of her, his hips slapping against Lacey’s ass as he pounded into Regina’s pink velvet. Danny pulled Lacey up and played with her breasts from behind. Regina reached out and rubbed Lacey’s clit like Lacey had done for her. Danny liked that.

“Yes—“ Danny panted as he sucked on Lacey’s neck.

Lacey began to simulate her ride and Regina focused on moving her hand where Lacey was searching for it, eventually slipping two fingers inside of Lacey and making her cry out.

Danny leaned forward, making Lacey collapse against Regina’s chest before pulling away gently and pushing back inside Lacey. He rose up on his toes and went deep until Lacey screamed his name. Danny grunted through his first finish.

Danny rolled onto his back and laid down next to Regina, pulling both of them close on either side.

“I just need a minute—“ He panted, looking at Regina and kissing her forehead, “Fuck that was intense.”

After a few minutes Danny noticed Lacey’s squirming and recognized it right away. Regina watched as Lacey rubbed herself until she threw her head back and came again, hands and thighs glistening from Danny’s come.

Regina watched as Danny’s cock grew again. She rolled up and took her seat, Danny’s favorite position between them so far. She didn’t hold back, trusting Danny really did think she was good in bed. All she knew was that she wanted to ride him and it always felt amazing. 

“Oh damn—“ Lacey said as she watched Regina.

Danny rubbed her thighs as she seemed to move her hips around his cock independent from the rest of her body. He moved a little beneath her to try and keep her from getting tired too fast. Lacey didn’t touch her, opting for rubbing herself again as she watched her ride Danny.

“C’mon, just like that—“ Danny huffed, Regina’s hairy box swallowing him and making him crazy.

“I’m—“ Regina threw her head back, so close to falling over the edge. Nothing made him feel more powerful than taking her words away.

“That’s right, you gonna come for me?” Danny reached out and pushed on her clit, rubbing in firm circles, “I’m definitely gonna come for you—“

She ground down on Danny’s hand and locked eyes with him as she rubbed herself raw against him. She took him deep, bottoming out and bouncing so the head of his dick felt her end repeatedly.

“Fuck, Regina!” He liked that, pulling her hips down hard so he could continue hitting that spot, “Oh fuck, that’s amazing—“ Danny’s mouth hung open, his hips working Regina like a machine. He heard Lacey coming again beside him, felt Regina’s orgasm dance around his cock and her face go slack and that was it, “I’m—fuck! I’m fucking coming—holy shit—“

Danny came so hard his semen blew back out the sides of their connection. He held her hips against his body and wouldn’t let her move until the last of his aftershocks were over. Regina collapsed against Danny’s chest and he held her tight, eyes searching for Lacey’s and his lips asking her for a kiss she happily gave.

“Regina, for the love of Christ what was that?!” Danny chuckled. Regina squeezed him tighter. “Jesus, you’re both trying to kill me—“

Danny slid Regina beside him, Lacey eventually putting Danny’s cock in her mouth to get him ready for another ride. As he held Lacey’s hair back and bucked into her mouth he kissed Regina and pulled back to stare at her.

“Please tell me this will happen again?” He absolutely begged her.

“One time, buddy. That was the deal.” 

“Can I earn another session? Fuck—Lace!” He gripped her hair tight, he was becoming distracted.

Lacey climbed up and began riding him. He connected with her and held her hips.

“I am so fucking lucky—“ He stared up at Lacey like the goddess she was.

“You feel so good Danny—“ Lacey licked her lips and got to work.

Regina was mesmerized, they were like one, they knew every part of each other. Regina’s hand slid down and she began to rub herself.

“Holy fuck—“ Danny watched as Regina peaked and Lacey pulled another orgasm out of him at the same time.

“Damn Danny, you’re like a machine.” Lacey kissed his chest and his neck before coming for his mouth again.

“This machine needs a nap I think. Ladies?”

Both of them nodded and he snuggled in with them for some much needed rest.

Sometime around 2 am Danny was ready for another round. He didn’t want to wake them so he slid his hand down to mess around with his relentless cock, using his own memories of the evening they had shared.

Regina woke up to Danny’s panting and rubbing and pulled him toward her, “Need a hand, Captain?” She threw her leg up around his hip.

“God yes.” Danny entered her and relished in this new position.

“I was hoping I’d get another chance.” She yawned at him.

While Danny would love to spend an entire day leisurely digging these two out, he needed to speed this up so they could get back to sleep.

“Welcome to quickies, love.” He winked and rolled on top of her. 

Danny was like a rabbit, quick and nimble. He took her so fast it took several seconds for her brain to register that he had just flipped them. Regina was alive, whimpering and scratching at his back. A marked difference than when she rode him silently. He pushed deeper and she moaned.

“You like being dominated. Damn. Trust me?” He whispered. 

Regina nodded yes. Danny pinned her hands gently above her head and sucked her neck. He got the bed rocking, desperate to hear more.

“Jesus you two—“ Lacey grumbled, “Hurry up!” Lacey rolled away from them, half asleep.

They smiled at each other and Regina lifted her knees up higher so Danny could fuck her deeper.

Regina wriggled her wrists, “I’m not going to break—“ 

He pinned them down harder.

“I love fucking you—“ Danny said beside her ear, kissing her cheek tenderly in a sweet gesture that didn’t match his punishing hips or his filthy mouth.

Regina’s legs wrapped around Danny’s back as she came. He released her arms and she grabbed onto his shoulders for dear life, “Yes, Danny—“ She said slightly above a whisper.

Danny filled her up and snuggled in beside her, “I love camping.” He said to himself.


	25. Sonnet 29

The trio woke up the next morning sore and sweaty, the body heat between them scorching as they slept.

Regina woke up first, still naked and secured tightly under Danny’s arm. Lacey felt Regina’s squirms and woke up on the other side of Danny, somehow wrapped in the blanket with both edges under Danny’s body.

“D—“ Lacey tried to shake him, her hands also stuck inside this blanket cocoon. 

He was passed out on his belly with his fine ass out and one leg draped over Regina’s.

“Danny, wake up—“ Lacey nudged him harder.

Regina finally removed Danny’s arm from around her and sat up, nudging his leg off of her as well. Danny grunted a little and rolled onto his back, further tightening the blanket tourniquet that Lacey was trapped in. Regina couldn’t help scoping out Danny’s killer soccer body.

“Regina, a little help here please?” Lacey couldn’t even push him now.

Regina smacked the center of Danny’s chest sending him into a chaotic awakening.

“Ugh, Jesus! What was that for—“ Danny groaned.

“For choking out your girlfriend.” Regina shrugged as she hauled herself off the bed.

Danny rolled over to find Lacey waiting patiently to be released.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Lace—“ Danny quickly moved and Lacey flipped the blanket open and rolled out of bed to get some air.

As Regina searched to find a new set of Danny’s clothes to cover herself, Danny reached for Lacey when she attempted to do the same. He pulled her back down against him and hugged her tight.

“Danny—“ Lacey giggled.

Regina noticed Danny’s cock awakening and hurried her actions so she could get out of there.

Danny nuzzled the side of Lacey’s face and rolled on top of her, “Good morning.” He said happily, his dazzling smile sparkling in the morning light.

Lacey smiled back, “You’re insatiable.” She whispered.

Danny shook his head no, “Addicted.” He admitted, “To you.” He waited for Lacey to make any indication he could continue.

Lacey reached and ran her fingertips down Danny’s chest and belly, “You better work.” She gave him the green light.

Danny sighed in relief and slid in, giving her an approving nod before turning to see Regina seemingly trying to flee. He began his rhythm.

“Not yet, please?” He asked Regina as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

“I should go—“ Regina shuffled toward the door.

“Please? Please stay—fuck.” Danny looked back down at Lacey who was now meeting his thrusts.

Regina swallowed and slowly made her way back toward the bed. She watched Danny as he mapped Lacey’s reactions. He responded to her, his goal obviously to make Lacey come.

“Danny—“ and Lacey did just that, moaning his name, eyes rolling behind her head.

Danny helped her through her orgasm before pulling out and motioning for Regina to lay next to Lacey. Regina hesitated, hovering by the edge of the bed. 

Danny crawled over toward her, cock red and moving of its own free will. He hooked his fingers into the pair of his shorts she was wearing and waited for her to say he could remove them. Regina reached out and pulled his hands away, kissing them as he had done to her more times than she could count.

“I had a good weekend, Desai—“ She said softly.

Danny pouted, pulling his hands back gently, “You liked me last night, what’s up?” He asked sweetly as he gave her frame a once over.

“I think we had a lot of fun.” Regina shrugged, “Today is a new day.” 

“You can’t stay for a bit?”

“I’ve got laundry to do.”

Lacey had managed to redress and leaned down to give Danny a kiss, “We’ve gotta run, D. I’m taking your car.” She winked and grabbed his keys, “C’mon Reg, I’ll give you a ride.”

The girls headed out, their stuff still packed in Danny’s car from the night before. As they reached the front door, Karen appeared out of nowhere.

“Hey girls, leaving already? You haven’t had breakfast—“

“Lots to do today.” Lacey answered gracefully.

Karen stared back at her, her eyes telling Lacey she was not happy. Lacey nodded in understanding and turned toward the door.

“Sorry Karen.” Lacey offered.

“Both of you?” She asked Lacey quietly as she moved to close the distance between them.

“It’s—complicated.” Lacey admitted.

“Lacey—“

“We’re good, it’s nothing serious—for any of us.”

Karen sighed and looked at Regina, Regina’s eyes firmly anywhere else but connecting with Karen.

“Regina, I didn’t expect—“

“It was a one-time thing, Mrs. Desai.” She responded so softly she was barely audible.

Karen sighed, “Whats happening?” She threw her hands up in defeat, “Is this Danny’s new thing? He won’t tell me anything.”

Lacey took a step toward her, “No, no. You know him. This was—this was just a one-time thing, like Regina said. I lied though, I’m not sorry about it.” She smiled and looked at her feet.

Karen rolled her eyes, “Get out of here.”

The girls stayed silent for the short drive back to Regina’s. Lacey helped her unload her gear and Regina walked her back to Danny’s car.

“So, prom. You busy this week? We need to get something to wear.” Lacey said with a slightly panicked edge.

Regina shrugged, “Whatever.” She gave Lacey one awkward nod.

Lacey ignored her quirky weirdness and pulled her in for a hug, “I really did have a great weekend. Danny was so happy.”

Regina kept her arms by her sides, “Yeah, he was.”

“Maybe we can give him a repeat some time? After prom?” 

Regina smooshed her face up into uncertainty, “I don’t think so. This was one night—“

“Well yeah, I know but—“

“Why are you doing this? You think this bullshit is what that man wants?” Regina tore into Lacey out of nowhere.

“He did want it—“ Lacey took a step back, shocked that Regina was being so aggressive.

“It’s you, Lacey. Don’t you get it? He wants you.” Regina shook her head, “Why do you keep pushing him away? You push him into these situations he doesn’t really want, to people who are not what he’s after. If I had him, I’d never let him go.”

“Regina, he was literally the one who asked for this—“

“You know what? I’m not going to prom, I don’t have a date anymore and spending time with a bunch of assholes when I could be working on absolutely anything else sounds like a waste of my fucking time.”

“Regina—“

“Thanks for standing up for me this weekend. You and Danny have fun at prom, okay?” Regina turned and disappeared into her house.

******

School was awkward. Lacey filled Danny in on Regina’s tantrum and the two didn’t speak during their first period. The project now over, there was no need for Danny and Regina to sit apart from each other anymore and yet here was Danny still sitting next to Phoebe.

“Busy this week?” Phoebe asked, pretending to be occupied by taking notes.

“Very.” Danny answered simply. 

“Destress session?”

“No.”

“Spill.” Phoebe wasn’t backing down.

“Doesn’t concern you.” 

“What is wrong with you, D? I think you may have forgotten I’m the fucking captain of the soccer team. I’ve got you. So I’m asking you again, what’s up?” She was fierce.

“Thanks for the support, Phoebs. This one’s on me.” 

“Text me if you change your mind.”

Danny rolled his eyes.

“To talk, Desai. Jesus Christ—“ 

Calculus did not go any better. Danny sat with Regina, who ignored him completely. He had never felt her so cold before. He let things be for the first half of class, but his frustration with her grew and he wanted answers.

Danny leaned into Regina’s personal space, “I think I’m having déjà vu. I could have sworn we’ve been here before, you know, you ignoring me for no real reason.” 

Regina didn’t answer him. She continued to take notes, oblivious to his words.

“I thought we fixed this. Mind telling me what I did? I miss you. I miss my friend—“

Regina chuckled in disgust, “Your friend.”

Danny stared at her. Regina finally looked over, her icy blue eyes giving off nothing but sadness. He couldn’t help it and reached up to try to tuck some hair behind her ear. Regina reared back like Danny’s hands were made of knives.

“We’re….not friends?” Danny pressed.

Regina didn’t speak again for the rest of class. As students exited the classroom, Danny reached out and pulled Regina back by her elbow. She stopped, glaring into the distance, not wanting to make a scene.

“Please?” Danny pleaded, “Talk to me.”

“I want to kiss you.” Regina said in a huff.

“Well, now I’m really confused—“ Danny joked as he tried to understand.

“I want to hold your hand and spend time together. I want to be the one you take to prom, the one you call when you want to talk about nothing. I want you to be my valentine and for you to learn my body like it’s your own—“ She rambled a million words per minute, stumbling only when she realized her eyes were brimming with tears. 

Feelings. She had caught them.

Danny stood there, surprise and disbelief all over his face. He couldn’t hide it even if he had tried.

“You have feelings for me.” Danny shook his head no, “Regina, you know I can’t—“

“I’ve gotta go.” She pushed past Danny and out the door. 

He didn’t try to stop her this time, he couldn’t. He took a lap around the senior lockers before heading to their AP English class. Regina was inside, notebook out like nothing was amiss. Danny stepped in five minutes late and took a scolding from their teacher. He shuffled to his seat beside Regina and peered over at her notes.

“What do I do?” Danny asked softly.

Regina kept her eyes on her work as she spoke, “If this is how you feel watching Lacey push you away every day, I’m so sorry Danny.” Her tone was dark.

“What. Do. I. Do.”

“I don’t know what the answer is.” She looked at him regretfully.

“I want your friendship.” Danny said with zero reservation.

“This weekend was a mistake.”

They were on different pages.

“I disagree.” Danny smiled at her tentatively.

Regina rolled her eyes, “It’s not a debate. You and Lacey—“ She shook her head, “You and I, we’re both waiting for shit we can’t have. I just need to move on, I can’t be friends with you, not right now.”

Danny had his mouth covered with both hands as he listened to her reasoning, “Fine.” He mumbled through his fingers, “This is bullshit, just so you know.”

“It’s too hard—“

“I’ll miss you.”

“It’s not about you, Danny. Leave me alone!”

Danny pulled his necklace off and placed it on top of her notebook just as the bell rang.

“As you wish.” He said before exiting quickly.

Danny was a scientist. He tried to dissect and rationalize how he had fundamentally fucked up connections with the two people on earth he found himself most drawn to. He decided that Lacey was searching for whatever she was missing and that Regina had found more than she had been looking for. In either case, Danny was the one who was losing. He was simultaneously too much and not enough.


	26. Prom Song

In the days leading up until prom, Danny and Regina didn’t speak. They changed seats in their classes and Danny went out of his way to keep his distance.

Lacey and Karen dragged Danny to find a tux and finished the rest of the prom details. He wasn’t excited for prom. He was feeling down, lost. Danny should have been having the time of his life right now, this wasn’t what he wanted.

When prom day arrived, Lacey ran all over town to have her hair and makeup done. Danny got ready with his mom’s help and had her snap a picture of him that he felt compelled to send to Regina.

Danny: Clean up nice?  
Regina: Have a good time  
Danny: I have your ticket  
Regina: Lacey still going?  
Danny: Yes  
Regina: Good, have fun D  
Danny: You should be there too  
Regina: Was there something else?  
Danny: I’m sorry, I’ll leave you alone 

Lacey arrived at Danny’s house with her parents for pictures, something all involved had imagined for years. Karen was adjusting Danny’s bow tie when Lacey walked into the living room. Danny’s eyes grew two sizes and he pushed his mom’s hands away as he moved toward her.

“Oh my god.” Danny’s face was full of admiration and awe, “You look so beautiful, Lace—wow”

Lacey wore an emerald green one shoulder dress. The shoulder strap was sheer mesh and had tiny sparkles dotted randomly. The soft light of Danny’s living room made her twinkle. Her hair was down and curly, she was radiant.

Lacey and Karen had Danny fitted for a black tuxedo with a black velvet jacket. He wore a matching emerald green vest and bow tie. His hair was also down, his natural waves making him look like a pretty pony.

His hands shook slightly as he slid on Lacey’s corsage made of delicate, miniature white roses. Lacey secured the matching boutonnière.

Would you look at these two, Judy? Sam? What do you think?!” Karen gushed as she posed them for a few shots.

“They’re so beautiful together.” Judy agreed.

“What’s the plan tonight?” Samuel asked in full dad mode.

“We’re headed to Johnny Cakes for dinner, then heading to prom and we’re just coming back here after daddy, nothing crazy.” Lacey tried.

“A sleepover?” Samuel shook his head, he knew what must be happening.

“Nothing more, sir.” Danny promised.

After pictures Danny and Lacey left hand in hand to walk to Johnny Cakes for their pre-celebration dinner. It was a Green Grove tradition that the diner would close down and cater a private dinner for the entire senior class before prom. 

As they neared the center of town, their dapper classmates could be seen trickling in from the surrounding side streets. Lots of cars honked for them and Danny had never felt more happy to be completing this milestone with Lacey by his side. Despite his recent depressed state, at this moment he was happy.

After dinner, the seniors grouped up and waited in line for their limos to take them to the banquet hall at the hotel on the other side of town. In Danny’s group were Danny and Lacey, Tyler and Jo, Phoebe and Archie, and Cole and Scott who were both going stag. As they piled into the limo, Danny couldn’t help but think of Regina. Lacey squeezed his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“It’s not her thing, you know? She’s not missing anything if she never even wanted to come.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Danny kissed the back of her hand and did his best to let it all go.

Phoebe and Archie sat directly in front of Danny and Lacey in the limo. Lacey kept her eyes away from Archie’s stare, engaging in conversation with Danny and Jo. Danny wasn’t as strong, his eyes all over Phoebe and her short, skin tight electric blue dress. 

“You see something you like?” Lacey leaned over and asked Danny.

“What? No—“ Busted. He couldn’t form complete sentences.

Lacey giggled at him, “I’m not mad, she looks amazing.”

“Yeah?”

Lacey nodded and leaned in closer, “Maybe the three of us tonight?” She wanted to make him happy, she missed that.

Danny’s mind raced at the possibilities. He cycled through a full rage of emotions before deciding against it.

“No.”

“Okay, well then if you want it to be one on one I won’t be upset if you pick her, okay? Tonight is yours for whatever you want.” She squeezed his hand between hers.

Danny realized that Lacey just did not get it. He turned to face her a little more and stared at her like she was the sun.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” Lacey’s eyes were huge, thinking about smudged makeup. 

Danny giggled at her, “No, no. You look incredible. So incredible.” His voice was like velvet.

Lacey squirmed a little, “D—“

“You’re the one I want. The one, okay? Thank you for understanding how attraction works, I’m thankful for that, but Lacey—“ He shook his head, “God—It’s you who I want tonight—and always.” He kissed her hand and looked down, he knew she didn’t feel the same way.

Lacey squeezed his hand again and looked away, this time connecting with Archie.

“You look stunning.” Archie smiled at her.

“So does your date.” Lacey deflected.

“Danny thinks so.” He shot back.

Lacey shrugged.

“You’re right.” Danny replied to Archie while looking directly at Phoebe, “I do. I just feel bad that she will be left unsatisfied tonight.” Danny just stared at her.

Phoebe smiled back, cheeks warm. She looked him over and then crossed her legs and licked her lips nervously.

Archie nodded at the burn, “This is how it’s going to be?” He asked with more sadness than any of them expected to hear.

“Just keeping it real.”

“Not everyone is perfect like you, Desai, okay? I get it.” 

Danny realized that this was a real sore spot for Archie. He pushed further.

“It’s not about being like me, Arch. It’s about giving a shit. If you paid attention you’d probably almost get them off.” Danny finished with a smugness that made Lacey uncomfortable.

“Danny—“ 

He released her hand, frustrated.

“He’s not good enough for you.” Danny deadpanned, “Either of you.” He looked between Lacey and Phoebe.

“Well my date was a living corpse who dumped me. Phoebe was just available.” Archie said like the asshole he truly was.

“Wow.” Danny wanted to punch his face in.

Archie smiled, “Regina, man, she’s got a body. Her personality though, wow. You’ll sleep with anyone.” Archie said sarcastically, shaking his head.

“Leave her out of this.” Danny warned.

“I understand Phoebe’s appeal, I’ve hit that shit for years, and at least Lacey has some form of the standards and morals that I have—“

“Morals? What kind of person locks someone inside a pool house for hours as a joke? Oh that’s right, you do.” Danny was furious.

“You wanted her cherry that bad?” Archie was still dissecting Danny’s choices in the bedroom.

Danny lunged forward and grabbed Archie by the throat, shocking everyone around them that were unaware of their conversation up until this point. 

“Yo, D—what’s going on over there?” Tyler tried from the back of the limo.

Archie stayed calm, “Phoebe was there too, I wasn’t alone, we both locked her inside.” He reminded him.

Danny squeezed tighter before releasing him and sitting back down, “Keep Regina’s name out of your mouth.” 

Danny looked up at Phoebe as he sat back. He had forgotten about her being an accomplice. Why would she do that? Danny kept his eyes on Phoebe in anger, waiting for a response. Phoebe just stared back like she’d sleep fine tonight.

“Why?” Danny commanded.

Phoebe shrugged, “I was rolling, it was funny at the time.”

“Are you fucked up now?” He wanted her to apologize.

“Not yet.” Phoebe smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes.

The limo pulled into the line at the banquet hall and dumped them out at the entrance. The bass from the music playing inside could be felt in the parking lot. Danny and Lacey stood in line with their tickets, smiling for a few pictures, happy to be out of the limo.

“Oh my god.” Danny heard Lacey say, her eyes caught on something off in the distance.

Danny followed Lacey’s stare only to see Regina walking through the parking lot in a stunning short white leather dress and sky high black heels. He had never seen her look so sexy before, none of them had.

“Incoming.” Cole said to the guys as Regina made it to their group and strolled up to Danny.

Her hair was down, curly and wild, her makeup bold and her skin like porcelain. She looked like an angel, a very naughty angel. The shape of her body and her mesmerizing curves were now known to everyone in that super tight dress. Danny watched her walk, her focus entirely on him.

“Hi Danny.” Regina greeted like ice as she reached him, “Hey Lacey.”

“Regina—hi, you look—“ Danny tried to get his shit together.

“OW!” Tyler cat-called from the back of the line.

“That dress is next level, Reg.” Lacey leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek and rubbed her back in a brief hug.

“Thanks, sure it’s not too much?” She rubbed down her side and held her hip as she posed.

Danny shook his head no.

Danny and Lacey tucked Regina in between them and protected her from everyone’s searing eyes. 

Once inside, the senior class melted into a mess of writhing bodies. Jo had absolutely spiked all open drinks and the majority of everyone was trashed by the fourth song.

Danny had kept himself near the refreshments and chatted with some of the chaperones about his fall plans. He hadn’t danced with anyone yet, still trying to cool himself down from the limo ride. 

“Danny!”

“Hey, Jo. You look beautiful.” He complimented her truly horrific mustard colored gown.

“Thanks! Why haven’t I seen you out there?”

“Well, I heard someone may have enhanced the beverages. I’ve been investigating.” He smiled and held up his third drink.

Jo grabbed at her chest in shock, “Whaaaaaat?! Who would do something like that?” She smiled back.

“Surely not the chief’s daughter—“

“You gonna tell me why you almost choked out Yates?”

“Nope.”

“Dance with me then?”

“Masterson—“

“C’mon bro, you’re in high demand and you’re being standoffish. That’s not what a captain does.” Jo dragged him toward the dance floor.

“Alright, alright.”

Danny accepted this dance and tried to get into the festivities. He had been to school dances in the past, the same music boomed from the speakers for all the same people, but somehow, being all dressed up and dancing together in a banquet hall made everything seem so much more elegant. Fancy.

It was a slow song. Girls looked on in sheer jealousy as Danny slid his hands around Jo’s waist and pulled her close.

“Okay?” He asked sweetly.

“Very.” Jo smiled and rested her face against his chest. He smelled so good.

They swayed softly like this for more than half the song before Jo’s balls grew in. She lifted her head and reconnected with Danny before she spoke.

“How come we never dated?” She half asked, half yelled above the music.

“Well first, you’re probably going to be my sister soon. Second—“ Danny turned them so Jo could see Lacey dancing with Charlie.

“Lacey.” Jo said plainly.

“You’re awesome, Jo, but my heart will always belong to Lacey.”

“You say that, but then there’s Regina and then Phoebe and me….who knows who else—“ Jo wanted another round with him.

“What’s going on with you and Tyler?” Danny wanted out.

Jo sighed, “He’s a moron.”

“He’s in my AP classes.” Danny defended.

“Well if there were an AP class for dating, he wouldn’t be in it.”

“And because you’ve sampled my knowledge, you think I would be in this AP class?” Danny wanted this song to end.

“You would be teaching the class.”

Danny rubbed Jo’s back, feeling her petite yet athletic frame. He was unable to stop imagining her body as the alcohol finally caught up to him.

“You’ll find the right person, Jo.” 

Jo nodded, “Probably, but right now, all I want is for you to fuck me again until I scream.”

Danny’s mouth hung open a little at her even, serious tone as she basically begged for him. She pushed herself closer to him and hugged him tighter.

“You want your brother to make you scream?” Was all he could string together in an attempt to clarify.

“Shut. Up. about the brother shit. I talked to Ty after we—you know—and he hasn’t cared to improve .” Jo shrugged. She was warm, hungry. Starving.

Danny involuntarily licked his lips, smiling at the absurdity that was his life.

“Trust me, he knows.” Danny said softly.

“Knows what?” Jo shook her head.

“Tyler knows you’re not getting there. You need to help him to help yourself. Keep telling him, show him. He excels when he knows what he needs to do.” Danny shrugged.

The song finally began to wind down and Danny was the first to pull back, “Thank you for the dance.” He spun her around and tried not to sprint away.

Lacey and Charlie were all smiles as they finished their dance. Danny walked up beside them and cut in before spinning himself and Lacey away, “Sorry bud, I need her.”

“Danny, that was rude.” Lacey giggled and wrapped her arms around him. 

Danny mirrored her and held her tightly, “I almost got eaten, Lace.”

“Well, that is what happens when you want to be a wall flower, the weeds will grow around you.” Lacey scolded him, “Can I have my dance now, or where does the line start exactly?” Lacey searched around them.

“Very funny.” He waited until her eyes were back on his, “You are the line. There is no one else.” He said sweetly before leaning down and kissing her deeply.

They both pulled away smiling, “You fucked up my makeup.” Lacey said softly.

“Can I do it again?” Danny smiled big and rested his forehead against hers, “God I love you.” He breathed out against her nose.

The two of them swayed slowly in their own world together to the fast, obnoxious beat. They were so oblivious that a circle formed around them as they danced at the completely wrong tempo for the song.

Danny’s eyes were fixed on Lacey’s face the whole time, Lacey’s eyes closed and body pressed tightly against his. This was heaven.

“Yeah, Desai! Woo!” Tyler shouted.

“Get it!” Cole threw out.

Lacey finally opened her eyes and grinned wickedly, “Yeah, Desai. Get this.” She played.

“I’m fucking trying.” He laughed back.

Danny spun Lacey around and the two of them picked up the pace, sending the crowd into cheers. When the song ended, Danny bowed to Lacey and kissed her hand before dragging her off the dance floor.

“May I?” Cole gabbed for Lacey’s other hand. Lacey smiled and nodded, releasing Danny and winking at him.

Danny shuffled toward the refreshments, he needed to cool down.

“That was impressive.” Regina said from the corner she had stuffed herself into.

“That’s where you’ve been hiding. Drink?” Danny knew she’d prefer to be right where she was, he didn’t push her.

“Sure.”

Danny handed her some punch, “It’s been spiked, just FYI.”

“Mmm, I wouldn’t expect any less from Green Grove’s finest.” Regina downed the drink and stood up before holding her cup out for a refill.

Danny shamelessly surveyed her again now that she was right in front of him. Regina smirked and got her own damn punch, downing the second just as fast.

“That dress,” Danny stepped close and gripped her waist, “on this body,” he pulled her in closer, “is—“ Danny stalled for more than a beat.

Regina’s cheeks turned pink at his lack of description, “Is what?”

“Fire.”

“You can do better than that, being so advanced and all.” She grinned.

“My brain is absolute mush, Miss Crane. One thing I know for sure is, you need to get out of that corner and tell all these losers no for the rest of the night.” He bit his lip.

“Eh, sounds exhausting.”

“You said you weren’t coming tonight. You lied to me?” 

“My mother said I could actually do something. I decided not to pass it up.” She shrugged.

“I miss you.”

“Looks like you’re doing just fine.”

“You’re wrong. I live for your insight.” Danny couldn’t keep his eyes on her face.

“My insight is up here.” Regina pointed to her head.

“You look amazing.” He ignored her completely.

“You’re drunk.”

“Come back home with me and Lacey.” He didn’t form it as a question.

“It’s just a dress, Danny.”

The song changed, the pace slow and sexy.

“Dance with me?” Danny asked timidly, suddenly feeling way out of his league with her.

“I’m not needy like Jo, and I’m not old faithful either. Sure you want to do this?”

“Get your ass over here, Crane.” He dragged her out and managed to hold her like he would have in middle school.

“Are we related? ‘Cause I’m going to need more than this—“

Danny shut her up by pulling her against him, “Better?” He challenged her.

Regina nestled into his chest and he held her tight.

“Missed you too.” She said softly.

“Sleep over.” He tried again.

“You and Lacey have planned this night your entire life.”

Danny shook his head no, “I want you there.”

“Remember why I needed to step back?” Regina asked honestly.

Danny stared into her eyes with remorse before nodding yes.

“I’m the one who’s going to get hurt here, Danny. Don’t invite me somewhere my heart can’t follow.” 

“Understood.” He couldn’t say what she wanted to hear.

Regina gently broke their embrace and left him standing there as she retreated to the drink station. Danny followed, a little unsure if he should. Regina poured herself a third drink and the two just stared out at their classmates in silence.

“Hey Regina, dance with me?” An usually nervous Cole appeared by her side to shoot his shot. Danny blamed the dress.

“Weren’t you dancing with Lacey?” Danny looked around for her.

Cole shrugged, “Bathroom.”

Regina regarded him carefully, “Why would I dance with an asshole?” 

“C’mon, I didn’t lock you in the pool house.”

“No, but you think I’m a cold bitch.” Regina folded her arms across her chest.

“Okay, maybe a little, you’re never nice to me.” Cole defended.

“I don’t have to be nice to anyone.”

“You don’t want to dance at the prom?” Cole tried again.

“No.”

“C’mon—“

“She said no, Cole, the fuck’s wrong with you?!” Danny took a step forward.

Cole held his hands up, “Alright, Jesus.” He walked away but not before adding, “Total bitch—“

Danny grabbed Cole by the arm and Cole braced for a punch that didn’t come. He relaxed a little when he saw a calmness on Danny’s face.

“Apologize. Right now.” 

“I don’t want an apology from someone who thought it was okay to say such words only a second before. It’s not your job to train him into behaving the way you feel he should. Let him feel the way he feels.” Regina shrugged and pushed past both of them en route to the bathroom.

Danny released Cole’s arm, “Why are you such an asshole, Farrell? Regina’s amazing and you’re too stupid to see it. Who’s your date tonight anyway?”

“Fuck off. She didn’t seem pleased with you either.”

“Just leave her alone.” Danny sighed.

“Damn, her pussy that good, huh?” Cole knew he shouldn’t have said it, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Danny wanted to slam Cole into the wall and then toss his ass across the dance floor, but he didn’t want to ruin this night for everybody either. Instead he looked at Cole with an intensity neither of them knew he had.

“She knows what I like.” He smiled wickedly.

“She’s into bondage, isn’t she? Does she tie you up?!”

“Easy.”

“Okay, what about Lacey?” 

“Dude, I’m not giving you details about the girls I’m with.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll just find out for myself.” Cole shrugged.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you’re not exclusive—“

“They’re not going to sleep with you—“ Danny chuckled.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Hey guys!” Lacey hobbled over in between them and got herself a drink, “I need to get these shoes off!” She held Cole’s shoulder and handed him her drink while she wrestled her shoes off.

“Another dance, Lacey?” Cole asked.

“Once these shoes are off I’ll do whatever you want!”

Cole looked over at Danny, “You were saying?”

Danny sighed and watched as Cole pulled his heart back onto the dance floor.


	27. Turn Down for What

“Ay yo, really hot boyfriend check—“ Phoebe giggled as she danced up toward Danny.

Danny smiled, something he hadn’t done a lot of tonight.

“Dance with me, Captain.” She reached out and pulled on his arm.

Danny obliged and pulled Phoebe close for the slow song.

“I’m sorry about the limo.” Phoebe said as she squeezed him tight.

“An apology is nice, but I’m not the one you should be giving it to.” 

“I’ll apologize to Regina, okay?” Phoebe sighed.

“Do whatever you want, I don’t care.” Danny said as he watched Lacey laugh and dance with Cole.

“Talk to me.”

“I’ve got nothing to say, Phoebs.”

“Nothing? I’ve seen you connect with Lacey deeper than I’ve ever seen before….and then I’ve watched her connect with everyone else but you.”

“She’s popular, its not all about me.” Danny shrugged.

Phoebe squeezed him harder, “I’ve also seen Regina dressed to kill and watched as she snubbed your dance.” 

“Why are you so obsessed with me?!” Danny joked before the smile fell from his face, “I dunno, maybe I’m losing my touch.” Danny shrugged.

Phoebe slid her hands around and grabbed his ass, “I highly doubt that.”

“Easy, killer.” 

“What are your plans tonight?” She spun around and moved Danny’s hands to wrap around her waist as she danced her ass against his junk.

“I’m headed home.” He said lightly, absolutely loving this attention, but not wanting to promise her anything else.

“Alone?”

Danny looked over at Lacey, laughing with her big, bright smile at something Cole said. He lost his rhythm. Phoebe craned her neck up and caught Danny’s pain before he could force his face back to neutral. She turned again and pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay? Let’s just dance.” 

Danny nodded and held her, thankful for her friendship right now.

“I have a secret.” Phoebe said after a few moments.

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m done.” She said out loud as if she were testing the words. It was the first time she had said them out loud to anyone. 

Danny felt her breathing change. He pulled back to focus on her. He watched her face channel fury, pain and sadness. So much sadness. 

“Soccer. Your knee?”

Phoebe nodded and smooshed her cheek against Danny’s chest. He squeezed her tight. He knew how hard she had worked to get to where she was, she was devastated.

“I’m so sorry, Phoebe.”

“This was my way out of Green Grove, Danny. This was my dream. I’m lost, I’m so lost.” 

“You’re not that lost, you still command the attention of all the Desai cock.” Danny tried to get her to smile. 

Phoebe shook her head no, “Not anymore.”

Danny stopped dancing, “Hey, I was joking.” Phoebe didn’t respond, “What happened?”

“It was just sex, but he made it clear that it’s over now.” She shrugged.

Danny didn’t know how to react. He held her as they continued to dance slowly, both of them feeling lost and alone.

“No soccer, so no more scholarship, which means no Duke. I’m not enrolled anywhere, I—I can’t even keep a fifty year old man interested—“ He could feel her chest heave gently.

“Okay, c’mon.” Danny snapped into captain mode and pulled Phoebe along the dance floor and directly toward Jo, “Masterson!” Danny shouted and signaled for her.

“‘Sup?” Jo bounced over to them, oblivious to reality as usual.

“I need something other than booze.” Danny asked casually.

Jo looked at Phoebe and then back at Danny, “I don’t know what you’re talking about—“

“Cut the bullshit, Jo.”

“It’s information not everyone should know—“ Jo hushed out in a whisper to Danny alone.

“I need a little help here,” Danny nodded to Phoebe having the start of a total panic attack, “Xannies. Please. Do it for me?” Danny’s eyes twinkled, he knew what he was doing.

“I’ll be right back.” Jo reluctantly scooted away to fill Danny’s order. He had never asked her for anything before, Danny knew she just wanted to please him and at this moment, he’d take it.

“I had the MRI Tuesday, got the results today. I need surgery and I won’t play again.” Phoebe’s tears really started flowing just as Jo returned.

Jo handed Danny a cup, “She’s like a hundred pounds, D. One is plenty, and no more alcohol.” She warned.

“Thanks, Jo. Alright Phoebs, drink up.” Phoebe took the cup and shot the pill back in one swallow before washing it down with the spiked punch, “Well shit. No more drinks, okay?” Danny warned.

“Says the guy who just gave me unknown drugs from god knows where.” Phoebe smiled.

“Teenage sobriety has always been a pet cause of mine.” Danny giggled as he pulled apart his green handkerchief from his tux for Phoebe to fix her face with.

“Thanks Danny, I’m a mess.” She choked out as she wiped below her eyes.

“You’re allowed to fall apart. You’re also the captain of the goddamn soccer team, get your shit together!” Danny razzed her, trying to get her spirit back up.

Phoebe sniffled, “I have nothing left.”

“That’s not true. You’re a brain, maybe you’ll take fall semester off and enroll for spring. Also, you don’t have to play soccer to still be a part of it. Think about other things you can do—you’re the captain, maybe coaching?”

“Maybe—“

“I get it, everything you thought your life would be completely changed all at once. I know what that’s like, but you can do this. Fall apart, take that time, that pain, and build something else. Something better.”

“Fuck, you’re good at this.” Phoebe grinned.

Danny smiled back, “Well, I am also a captain so—“

“Thank you.” 

Danny hadn’t heard Phoebe sound so grateful before. He just continued to hold her as his mind wandered to what she had said before. 

“You’re really not messing with—him anymore?” He asked lightly.

Phoebe just shook her head no.

“ALRIGHT GREEN GROVE HIGH!” The DJ shouted through the PA system, “It’s that time, the votes have been counted, and we’re ready to announce this year’s Prom Royals. Gather ‘round!” The DJ handed a mic to Principal Tang.

“Thank you. As you all know, a vote was collected to determine two individuals who represent what Green Grove High School’s core principals are. We asked you to decide which two senior classmates demonstrate: integrity, respect for their community, a passion for excellence, perseverance and discipline. I have seen the results and agree whole heartedly that these two people have fulfilled those requirements and then some. Please join me in congratulating this year’s Royal Court, Danny Desai and Phoebe Daly.”

Their classmates erupted in applause as Danny and Phoebe headed toward Principal Tang to receive their green ‘Royal Court’ sashes and pose for pictures.

“Some timing—“ Danny shook his head as everyone around them got back to dancing.

“You mean right in the middle of my mental breakdown? I guess that’s the perseverance.” Phoebe chuckled.

“Let’s go sit.” Danny guided an emotional Phoebe toward a more private seating area.

“I miss you.” Phoebe said honestly. She had to lean in close so they could hear each other.

Danny was buzzed and absolutely missing her too. He licked his lips and tipped her chin up for a kiss. Phoebe sighed into his mouth, relieved and all in for a make out session with him.

Danny kissed Phoebe hungrily on the couch, hands going places they shouldn’t while the prom chaperones and their teammates hovered everywhere. The lights were really low, making Danny feel incredibly uninhibited. They were both looking to quell their loneliness. Jo sat uncomfortably beside them, stewing in jealousy yet too desperate to move.

On the couch facing theirs sat Lacey, with Archie on one side of her, Cole on the other. Archie had gotten what he wanted, he was at prom and sitting with Lacey, but somehow Danny was the one still winning here. Cole kept his hand on his thigh, brushing it against Lacey’s leg in an attempt to get her to feel the sparks that he felt between them.

Danny knew Lacey better than anyone. He knew she was sitting where she was so she could watch him. He snuck glances at her as he bit Phoebe’s lip and squeezed her body. Lacey crossed her legs and smirked. She was turned on. Danny kept going.

Cole moved his hand onto Lacey’s thigh and she moved it right back. Danny let out a grunt at that, chuckling to himself. He knew at that point that Cole was not a threat.

Jo licked her lips and tried not to stare. She wanted Danny so bad it was killing her. Tyler finally walked over and nudged Jo right against the writhing pair before realizing how involved they were. Jo’s face turned bright red.

“Jesus, Danny, get a room.” Tyler said as he plopped down and pulled Jo against him. At this point, it didn’t matter how much Tyler sucked in bed, she was horny.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jo smiled.

“Yeah?” Tyler smiled back.

Jo nodded enthusiastically.

“Later.” Tyler stood and yanked Jo off the couch.

“How’s my date taste, Desai?” Archie sneered at him.

“Delicious.” Danny said before licking flat across Phoebe’s lips and dancing his tongue against hers.

Archie turned toward Lacey, “Can you believe these two?” He tried to find some sort of connection with her.

Lacey shrugged, “Whatever.”

“Lace, he’s consistently banging other chicks right in front of you—“ Archie realized he was talking to himself, Lacey’s eyes back on Danny and Phoebe as Danny’s hand worked its way under Phoebe’s dress.

“Wait, you’re into this?” Archie was shocked and a lot jealous if he was being honest, “Slut.” He said to her as he stood abruptly and walked away. He was drunk.

“Archie, man, that was bullshit!” Cole shouted after him, eyes darting to Danny to see if he had heard, he hadn’t.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s trashed.” Cole tried again with Lacey now that Archie was gone. 

He leaned back and laid an arm around the back of the couch before wrapping it gently around Lacey’s shoulder. Classic.

Lacey turned and looked at him, “Excuse you.” He pulled his arm back, “Don’t touch.” She said as if scolding a toddler.

“That’s twice, Farrell. Time to head out—“ Danny paused to back Lacey up.

“I wasn’t doing anything—“ Cole said defensively.

“Bye now.” Lacey waved and turned her attention back to Phoebe and Danny.

Cole stormed off. Danny winked at her and leaned to suck on Phoebe’s neck, his hand now buried between Phoebe’s thighs.

Regina had watched the exchanges from her spot against the wall, giggling to herself as she continued to drink the high octane punch. She was buzzing, warm and happy. Once Cole left she made her way over toward Lacey, two drinks in hand.

Lacey welcomed her and Regina sat neatly on the edge of the couch, “I brought you one.” She handed the drink to Lacey and they sucked them down.

“Ladies.” Danny nodded to Lacey and Regina as Phoebe pushed her crotch against his roving hand and whimpered quietly beside him.

“Fuck.” Danny breathed out, he wanted to participate more. It was time to go.

Danny stood, his arousal obvious to everyone. He calmed himself down a bit and looked at his three friends.

“Let’s go.” He said generically to no one in particular.

One by one he helped them off the couch as he eyed the exit. Regina was reluctant so Danny laced his fingers with hers and tucked her arm under his as he escorted her personally.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” Danny said softly.

“I know.” Regina knew they all just needed each other right now, she decided to set her feelings aside tonight and just be loved by the person she trusted most.

Their classmates all watched as a smiling Danny left with all three girls.


	28. Sharing is Caring

It was after 1 am when Danny and the girls made it to his house. The limo pulled up and Danny helped them out and up to his room. Karen had heard them arrive and peeked out of her room to see her son and all three girls giggle into his bedroom. She was just happy they all made it back safe. The odds of the four of them doing anything else but hanging out was ridiculous, right?

Danny flipped on the string of white lights he had hanging around his ceiling since middle school. There was something about the soft, twinkling lighting that made him feel warm and calm. 

Phoebe plopped herself down onto one of Danny’s bean bag chairs and began working on taking her heels off. Regina had ditched her heels at the front door and now busied herself with Danny’s microscope. 

Lacey fell back onto the bed as Danny helped her out of her shoes. He carefully unbuckled the straps and slid them off, smiling as he rubbed each foot and worked his hands up along her calves and back down.

“God Danny, that feels so good—“ Lacey groaned as he applied more pressure to the balls of her feet.

Phoebe watched as Danny, Lacey and Regina seemed to fall into a comfortable groove, just enjoying being in the same room together without having to be down each other’s throats.

“Y’all have been here before.” Phoebe smiled.

Danny turned to side-eye her, “Hey, no judgment here tonight.”

Phoebe smiled bigger knowing she was right, “I can’t believe quiet Regina Crane is such a Naughty Nancy.” 

“I’m not quiet.” Regina asserted, “Not too many people give me anything worth responding to.” She didn’t deny being naughty.

“Easy, this is a safe space, Phoebs. You’ll be kind or you won’t be invited back, understand?” Danny wasn’t about to let Phoebe ruin this night.

“Yes, Captain.” She exaggerated.

“Daly, I mean it. Play nice or get out.” Danny was more firm.

“Sorry Crane.” 

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Same goes for you.” Danny said quietly to Regina.

Lacey popped up onto her elbows, “Yeah what is the deal between you two anyway? You have everything in common—“

Both girls guffawed at that, “Oh yeah? Like what?!” Phoebe asked.

“We’re nothing alike—“ Regina was horrified.

Lacey smiled at their reactions, “Why do you hate each other so much?”

Regina huffed out a single chuckle and went back to adjusting the microscope. Phoebe relaxed against the bean bag and stared over at Regina.

“I don’t hate Regina.” Phoebe answered honestly.

“You locked her in the pool house.” Lacey reminded her.

“I was on drugs!” Phoebe moaned, frustrated she had to explain this again.

Danny’s face scrunched up, “Really? That’s what you’re going with?”

Phoebe played with the hem of her dress before looking over at Regina, “Regina, I’m sorry I locked you in the pool house.”

Regina rolled her eyes again and didn’t respond.

“Was that so hard?” Danny teased Phoebe, “What about you, Regina? What’s your beef with Captain Daly?”

Regina ignored the question, her eyes glued to her view through the microscope, “Is this—like, grass I’m looking at?” 

“It’s a scallion.” Danny clarified for her, “I asked you a question.”

Regina sighed and leaned back in the desk chair, “I don’t hate you, Phoebe. You annoy me, there’s a difference.”

“She is annoying.” Danny nodded and looked back at Phoebe for her reaction.

“Hey! You said this was a safe space!” Phoebe blew out.

Danny laughed his husky jock laugh and dodged a pillow that Phoebe heaved at him. Regina giggled to herself and Danny was thrilled to see them both smiling at the same time.

“You guys don’t have to be best friends, or friends at all really, but the three of you are important to me. If you can’t be friends, can we all at least agree not to be enemies?”

Regina and Phoebe regarded each other silently for a long while. Regina broke first, “I don’t have time for enemies anyway.” She shrugged, and that was as much as she was going to give.

“I really am sorry about the pool house, Regina.” Phoebe said seriously, “You didn’t deserve that.”

“Accepted.” Regina answered, “You are annoying though, even Danny agrees. I’m not apologizing for that.”

Danny and Lacey busted out laughing at Regina’s ability to completely roast someone in such a concrete, nonchalant way.

“Message received.” Phoebe giggled.

Danny helped Lacey to her feet and reached to help her unzip her dress. Lacey slid it off and stepped out, revealing a matching emerald green bra and thong set. The set was satin, simple and absolutely stunning.

Danny’s eyes raked over her body and made their way back to Lacey’s face. He connected with her, showing an intensity that matched hers. He reached out and ran his fingers along her sides lovingly. It was as if he’d never touched her before, he was careful, respectful. Lacey’s heart ached.

“You take my breath away.” He said softly.

Lacey closed the distance between them and initiated a soft, unhurried kiss. The passion was there. They could always devour each other as fast as possible, but they had all night.

No one had made specific plans to go back to Danny’s room tonight other than Lacey. There were no discussions on the ride home about anything related to the four of them being involved in any sexual activity. Instead, they just all wanted to be there, together. 

Danny was right, his room was a safe space. He liked to be free, feel love. Whatever progressed would do so naturally. No pressure, no expectations, just Danny and the women he cared about.

******

Sunlight.

Lacey was the first to wake up. She studied the opaque stars glued to the ceiling. Danny’s room. She knew immediately that there was gravity, she didn’t feel right. Anxiety crept in the longer it took her to remember what happened the night before.

Prom.

She shifted silently to survey her surroundings. Danny was passed out face down on the bed next to her. He was shirtless and looked to be mostly alive, breathing anyway. She didn’t feel better.

Dancing.

Lacey sat up as gracefully as possible, connecting that she definitely was not wearing a shirt. She pulled the sheets away and quickly assessed the rest of herself, yep, definitely not wearing any clothes.

Drinking.

She pulled the sheet around herself tightly and blinked her tired eyes a few times to get them to focus. She spied Phoebe nestled into one of Danny’s bean bags, she was wearing a set of his pajamas.

Massage.

There were clothes everywhere. Dresses, underwear and various layers to Danny’s tux. Her eyes traveled to his desk and took in the empty Hennessy bottle and four shot glasses he had bought himself on some of their family camping trips. Oh god. 

More drinking.

Four glasses. Lacey scanned the room again quickly, had Regina been with them? Lacey rubbed her face and looked back over at Danny, doing a double take when she realized he had what appeared to be three arms.

Kissing.

She tipped her head up to see beyond Danny and saw blonde hair splayed everywhere before spying a naked hip protruding on the other side of Danny’s spent body. Regina, check.

Danny’s body.

She moved to get off the bed in search of ibuprofen for the merciless pounding in her head when she felt that familiar post-intimacy stretch plus the product of Danny’s love come gushing out of her. She had sex last night.

Sex.

As she began navigating the clothes and shoes strewn about her urgency to either pee or throw up came at her in incessant waves. She made it to Danny’s dresser and raced to pull on a sweatshirt and a pair of his shorts.

Sharing is caring.

Lacey’s anxiety notched up again as she looked over at Danny’s arm wrapped around Regina. Her eyes traveled to the ball that was Phoebe at the far end. They had all had sex with Danny last night. She suddenly remembered it all.

Bathroom. Now.

Lacey ran from Danny’s room on a mission. She slid the bathroom trashcan in front of her as she sat on the toilet, daring one or the other to show itself. Her stomach wretched and heaved before the trashcan won, followed by the toilet.

Never again.

Lacey sat like that for a while. Random memories of the night before popping into her head as the tiny bathroom spun just enough to keep her nausea stoked and ready. Eventually she made it to the sink and washed her face, staring at herself and trying to recognize who she was and what she was doing hung over after a crazy night of being reckless.

Barbells.

Lacey made her way downstairs for water, thoughts of Phoebe’s athletic body and the sounds it pulled from Danny were on loop inside her head. Lacey couldn’t recall a time she had heard Danny sound the way he did when he was with Phoebe last night. He loved fucking her.

The innocent.

Lacey sipped the water slowly as Regina’s hesitant body language splashed through her thoughts. Danny pushed her last night, tearing down the walls she had recently built around her heart in hopes of not drowning in him again. Lacey shook her head knowing that when Regina woke up with Danny’s arms around her and no promises for more than the good time they shared, she’d be crushed.

Marriage.

Drunk Danny had no filter. He point blank asked Lacey to marry him twice last night when she was riding him. He professed his undying love to her in front of the others and held her in ways he reserved only for her. He wanted her back, he always did. Lacey groaned as she remembered pushing him toward the other girls every time he asked her for more. What had she done?

Birth control.

They were fucked. They didn’t talk about it at all. No one asked the questions last night. No one thought about anything deeper than the way they all felt together completely naked. Lacey’s stomach lurched as she replayed Danny repeatedly finishing inside all three of them during their hours-long after party.

Regret.

Lacey decided she had made a mistake. It wasn’t the after party, it wasn’t getting drunk, it was letting Danny go in the first place and then continuing to push him away. It certainly quelled their collective curiosity about sexual freedom, but did nothing for their jealousy issues. She wanted him back.


	29. The Best I Ever Had

“Well good morning, sleepyhead!” A chipper Karen bounced into the kitchen, Chief Masterson not far behind, both wearing matching robes.

Lacey had been leaning haphazardly across the cool granite countertop and straightened up quickly, “Hi, good morning—“ 

Karen went straight for the coffee maker, “How was prom?! Did you guys have a good night?”

Lacey scratched at the corners of her mouth, looking up at Karen and Kyle’s anticipation faces, “Yes. You?”

Karen’s cheeks turned pink and she sipped her coffee.

“The best.” Kyle smiled before kissing Karen’s forehead.

Lacey smiled back at them and their obvious love and excitement for each other. Lacey missed that. She decided then that she and Danny needed to talk. Now.

“Girls still here?” Karen asked pointedly.

“Indeed.”

Karen nodded and took another long sip from her mug, “What are you doing about all of that?” She asked Lacey seriously. 

Lacey’s eyes darted over to Kyle who was taking his turn at the coffee station, completely oblivious to their conversation.

“It won’t be happening again.” Lacey tried to reassure her.

“That’s what you told me last time.” Karen reminded her, unimpressed.

Lacey nodded, “Things have changed.”

Karen shrugged, “That’s what Phoebe Daly does, changes things.” She said quietly into her cup.

Lacey looked down at her water glass and swallowed hard, that she did. 

“I’m asking him today if he’d like to try again.” Lacey said with great relief. The words made so much sense.

Karen smiled, “It’s about time.”

Kyle walked up behind Karen and kissed her neck, fresh coffee in hand.

“Kyle and I are having a spa day today, upstairs. Tell Danny not to disturb us, will you?”

“I will.”

“Nice to see you Lacey.” Kyle nodded to her before pinching Karen’s ass, making her squeal and scamper out of the kitchen.

Lacey waited until she heard Mrs. Desai’s bedroom door shut before she crept back up the stairs toward Danny’s room. Regina was in the hallway and shuffling toward the bathroom, her ass just barely covered by one of Danny’s not so large t-shirts.

“Hey.” Lacey smiled softly, ready for Regina to need a real friend to break down in front of if she needed it.

“Hey.” She answered completely devoid of emotion, “Don’t go in there, you know? Just wait—“ Regina squinted uncomfortably.

Lacey stepped closer to the bedroom door and heard Danny and Phoebe fully involved in morning sex.

“That’s it, just like that, c’mon—“ Danny panted and slapped what Lacey could only imagine was Phoebe’s ass.

“Captain—“ Phoebe whined.

“Ride it—yes, fucking best I’ve ever had—“ She heard Danny admit.

Lacey winced. Damn.

“I can’t do this anymore, Lacey.”

“Neither can I.” Lacey said before sliding down the wall just outside the door.

Regina walked over and sat beside her.

“So what are you going to do?”

They cringed at the sound of Danny finishing with grunts and expletives.

“I’m going to ask him to be with me again exclusively.”

Regina nodded before standing up, “Excuse me.” She continued on to the restroom.

Lacey felt terrible for adding to Regina’s heartache, but this needed to end. She scrambled up and headed into Danny’s room. Her heart hurt as she spied Danny’s relaxed, satisfied face. His body was slumped over behind Phoebe, cuddling in a post-coital spooning session.

Danny was rubbing her back lovingly, swirling his hand across the top, down her side, gripping her hip and back up to the top. He repeated the pattern, worshipping Phoebe’s body in appreciation of her talents. 

“Danny, can we talk?” Lacey ignored Phoebe completely.

Danny buried his face into Phoebe’s neck and pressed a kiss there, “Hm?” He side-eyed her casually.

Lacey sighed and folded her arms across her chest. She looked down at her feet. Danny groaned, stretched and rolled onto his back.

“You didn’t bring me any coffee?” He joked.

“Danny—“ She tried again.

Phoebe rolled off the bed and pulled her prom dress back into place, “I’ve got you, D. Black?”

“Mmm, yes please!” He smiled at her, “Thank you.” His eyes were all over Phoebe.

Regina returned as Phoebe exited.

“Sorry for the rude awakening—“ Danny said sweetly to Regina before he sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

“Danny—“ Lacey was annoyed that he wasn’t paying attention to her.

“Hey, Phoebe and I were talking about heading to Johnny Cakes for brunch, you ladies in?”

“No.” They both said with the same energy.

“Really? ‘Cause I can be ready in like twenty minutes—“ Danny scrambled off the bed and wrapped himself in his sheet.

Regina found a more appropriate set of clothes and slung her dress over her arm before heading for the door, “I’m out. Good luck, Lace. Text me later.”

Danny watched as Regina left without a second look his way, “Hey, Reg—“ He objected to the inside of his now closed door, “What’s her problem?” He was clueless.

Lacey moved to sit on the edge of Danny’s bed as she watched him gather clothes, “Danny—“

“I’m taking a shower.” He announced and left her sitting there in a frustrated heap. She fell backward and stared up at the stars on the ceiling like she had been when she first woke up.

“Haaayyyy, I have the cof—oh. Where’d he go?” Phoebe deflated as she carried in the coffee cups to an empty room.

“I’ll give you three guesses.” Lacey snarked.

Phoebe could play catty girl games all day. She set the cups down and plopped into Danny’s desk chair, “Let’s see, milking a cow?”

Lacey didn’t respond.

“No, that’s just silly. Homework?!” Phoebe took a big sip of coffee.

“Why are you like this?” Lacey’s monotone voice was edged with a hint of absolute sadness.

“What’s wrong with you?” Phoebe snapped back.

Lacey closed her eyes and prayed for strength. Danny walked back in and spied what appeared to be a dozing Lacey on his bed. 

Phoebe proudly handed Danny the cup of lukewarm coffee, “Here you go!” She beamed.

“Thank you.” Danny smiled and leaned forward for a kiss before chugging it down.

Lacey grumbled and sat up just in time to see Danny going in for another kiss. She watched as he held her face and smiled big. 

“She just brought you a fucking coffee, Danny. You drink it black for god’s sake it’s not like it was rocket science!”

“Whoa—“ Danny was caught off guard by her sudden jealous outrage.

She felt sick again. Lacey scrambled for Danny’s bedside trashcan and threw up much louder than expected.

“Oh my god, Lacey—are you okay?” Danny finally connected with her and came over to assess.

Lacey whimpered into the trashcan and handed it over to him before turning and tucking herself into his bed.

“I need to sleep.” 

Danny turned back to Phoebe, “Hey, um—“

“You can’t go.” Phoebe laughed to herself.

“Rain check, okay?”

Phoebe shrugged in defeat, “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

Danny watched a frustrated Phoebe walk out without another word, the second woman to do that to him today and he had only been awake for an hour. He sighed and looked over at Lacey lying peacefully in his bed. He walked over and felt her forehead, no fever.

He went to the kitchen, made a quick breakfast for himself and fished a few water bottles from the fridge for Lacey.

“Hey honey!” Karen smiled as she met Danny in the kitchen en route for a coffee refill, “You talk to Lacey yet this morning?”

“Mum, hey. Yes, I have—“

“Good! You had a busy night, I’m glad that’s over now—“

“Yeah, it was fun—“ Was he missing something?

“Anyway, now that everything is back to normal, I think you need to do something nice for her.”

“For who?”

Karen paused mid coffee assembly and turned to look at Danny curiously, “For Lacey.” She squinted at him, “Now that you’re back together I think maybe some sort of promise ring or a necklace or something—“

“We’re back together….” Danny was confused. 

They had spoken this morning, but not really. He ran back through the last hour and realized that Lacey had been trying to get his attention and he had blown her off.

“I know, I can’t believe it either!” Karen smiled and carried the two cups toward the stairs, “Anyway, think about it okay? We can go shopping together.”

Danny nodded, “Two cups, mum?”

“One’s for Kyle.” She smiled coyly, “Like I told Lacey this morning, we’ll be having our spa time for the whole day, don’t come looking for me.” And with that Karen left him standing there dumbfounded.

“I need to talk to Lacey.” He said to himself.

As he crept back into his room his phone began vibrating. He grabbed it and settled into one of his bean bags.

Regina: Hey  
Regina: You two talk yet?

He really messed this up, Danny thought to himself. He missed the moment he had been waiting for forever, did Lacey really want him back? He decided to try to glean as much information as possible from Regina, a little white lie wouldn’t hurt, not if this meant what he hoped it did.

Danny: We did  
Regina: She was so emotional this morning I just wanted to make sure she was alright. She’s not answering my texts  
Danny: She passed out, still a bit hung over. Why was she so emotional?  
Regina: She heard you and Phoebe, you know, waking up  
Danny: Oh  
Regina: So when are you going to tell everybody?  
Danny: I’ll let her decide that  
Regina: I’m not going to lie, I was struggling this morning too. Last night, it was a lot, but when Lacey told me her plan to ask you out again, I was hurting so much  
Danny: Thank you for coming last night, I really did want you there with me. After prom too, you mean a lot to me  
Regina: I’m happy for you guys  
Danny: Thank you  
Regina: You’re where you belong  
Danny: You’re a great person and I’m lucky to have you in my life. I hope we can stay friends?  
Regina: I’ll keep you around, for now 

Danny leaned his head back and took a deep breath. She did want him back. He sat and watched Lacey’s sleeping figure, heart filled with so much hope. He couldn’t stop the plans his mind laid out for him on behalf of them as a couple again. He was so happy.

“Oh god—“ Lacey eventually groaned into Danny’s pillow.

Danny hopped up quickly, “Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

“My head is killing me.” Lacey rolled over, “Did you just call me baby?” She grumbled.

“I’m sorry—here, you need to drink this.” He handed her a bottle of water as she struggled up, “Just sip it.”

“Yes, Doctor Desai.” Lacey said half irritated, half sincere.

Danny sat with her in silence for what felt like an eternity. How was he going to get her talking again?

“I’m sorry about this morning, I didn’t mean to ignore you. You wanted to talk?” Danny held his breath.

“Oh that, yeah, it was just your mom, you know, and Kyle. She told me to tell you they’re having a spa day today so leave them alone.” 

Danny’s anxiety flooded every thought just then, she was backing out. He lost her again and he wasn’t even supposed to know he was going to get her back. 

“Hey lint-licker, don’t be so upset about it. I really like them together—“ Lacey assumed he was suddenly pale and horrified because of the spa day news.

Danny shrugged, “She seems happy.” He said absently.

“Hey where’d Phoebe go? Weren’t you headed to brunch?” Lacey took a longer swig of water.

“I took a rain check, wanted to make sure you were okay.” He looked into her eyes, begging to be enough for her, begging for her to ask him to be together again.

Lacey smiled a little, “Thanks, D. I’m okay though, you should go, get in on Johnny’s buffet before it’s all gone.”

“Nah, I’m good. I want to be here with you.”

“I’m better than Johnny Cake’s buffet? Now I know you’re lying.” Lacey giggled.

“You’re better than everything.” He was bursting for her.

“That’s not what I heard.”

Danny scrunched his face up, “What are you talking about?”

“This morning, you know, when you were with Phoebe? I think it was, ‘The fucking best I’ve ever had’ something like that—“ Lacey raised her eyebrows at him and took another sip.

Danny’s head dropped, he played with the frayed edge of his shirt. She was right, he did say that. He would have said anything to anyone who let him stick his dick inside them first thing in the morning. He thought they were alone. What he said, it wasn’t the truth, not really.

“Anyway, that’s none of my business.” 

Lacey scooted off Danny’s bed and pulled off the clothes she borrowed from him. He watched the body it seemed he’d never touch again pull the green prom dress back on from last night.

“Zip me up?” 

Danny stepped closer and pulled her in for a hug. Lacey melted against him but didn’t hug back. He procrastinated as long as possible zipping her up. He knew that once she was zipped it meant she’d have no other reason to stay.

“I didn’t mean it.”

Lacey laughed and pulled back to zip her own damn self up, “Oh no, you definitely meant it, but like I said, it’s none of my business.”

“I want it to be your business.”

“I thought I did too, but I’m happy I slept on it. I know what I need to do now.”

Danny braced himself, “What’s that?”

“I need to let you go.”

Danny’s blood pressure shot up through his brain and he was sure he’d stroke out right there in front of her. He gripped her arms in frustration and honestly to keep himself from falling over at the same time.

“Please, Lacey. Please tell me the string of disgusting bullshit that poured out of my hung over, half awake mouth this morning didn’t bring you here to this decision.”

Lacey shook off his grip and bent down to grab her heels before taking a seat at the foot of Danny’s bed. Danny knelt down and took over, helping her strap them back on.

“If you tell me we’re on again I’m in this. I’ll be faithful, I’ll be yours. I promise—“ He was panicking.

Lacey smiled down at him, “Do you remember asking me to marry you last night? Twice, actually.” 

Danny smiled back, “Will you?” His position on his knees making it feel a little more real this time.

Lacey smiled, “Prom was fun, Danny. Not exactly as I imagined it in third grade, but I guess we didn’t really know what an orgy was back then so, thanks for exceeding my expectations.” They both giggled.

Danny squeezed her ankle as he fastened the last strap, “You didn’t answer my question.”

“Which was?”

“Marry me. At least be my girlfriend again, please?” He couldn’t help the begging.

“Your mouth didn’t do this, okay? It’s Regina that’s having the hardest time, you should talk to her.”

“I have. We’re good.” Danny licked his lips, “Answer me.”

“I’m saying no.”

Danny’s heart shattered, he nodded and bounced back up to his feet. Lacey watched his face turn to steel. He pulled her up gently and pushed his sadness as far down as he possibly could. 

He spun her around, “Look at you, Porter. My best friend in this stunning dress.”

“Danny—“ 

“C’mon, I’ll bring you home.” He left her standing there and headed downstairs.


	30. Exhibition

Today was insane. 

The boys and girls soccer teams were in the middle of their annual scrimmage mashup between varsity and junior varsity players. This game was a Green Grove High School tradition, superstitious good luck for their respective state final games next weekend. 

One of the biggest underground draws for this game: it was always coed shirts vs skins, a tradition that began when Phoebe ripped her jersey off à la Brandi Chastain after scoring the winning goal of said game during her freshman year of high school. Her skill and outright passion for the game is what sealed her fate as the captain for every year thereafter.

Today, Phoebe was chosen as captain of one of the two teams: skins, of course. The girls on her team ended up in sports bras and the guys on her team were completely shirtless. Captain Daly wore a thin white sports bra, showcasing her obviously pierced nipples. Distraction, one of her many strategies in winning this game. 

Another strategy: play Danny against himself. After winning the coin toss, Phoebe managed to recruit Archie as her first teammate selection. He knew all of Danny’s strengths and of course all of his weaknesses. They were all so competitive that their boy/girl school team loyalty was moot and they invested themselves fully into their coed exhibition teams.

Danny was captain of his own band of merry players, his team were the shirts. Along with a handful of coed JV teammates, he also had Cole, Scott, Tyler and Jo from their varsity teams. His secret weapon was Tyler, for his skill and for his bizarre ability to play like a machine with Jo by his side. It was pretty much all Danny had to work with.

It had been an exciting albeit a scoreless game as halftime approached.

“Desai!” Coach Chandler yelled to Danny from across the pitch just before their halftime break.

Danny jogged over when the whistle blew, “Coach.”

“You’re running Tyler into the ground, you need another plan.”

“I’m on it, I’ve got a plan—“ He had no plan.

“Coach Wyant’s here.” Coach Chandler revealed before nodding into the crowd at the head coach for NYU’s men’s soccer team.

Danny was used to pressure and shrugged lightly, “I’ve already made the team, Coach.”

Coach Chandler just glared at him, “You should be falling all over yourself showing your leadership skills, Danny, that’s your future sitting there assessing you.” He paused and nodded to the other end of the bleachers, “Your father is here too.”

“He’s not here for me.” He said cryptically, not bothering to look. 

“Get your ass in this game, Captain. Are you hearing me?!” Coach screamed at him.

“You got it, Coach.” He promised before heading to his sideline.

Danny took a lap and high-fived the inner circle of his community that were seated near the field as the announcer began his spiel. Part of half time included a few quick competitions and the prizes ranged from a new car, a donation to their local food bank and even ridiculous penalties for each of the teams.

“Hey Danny!” Karen cheered from behind his team’s bench.

Danny waved at her, nodding to Lacey and the Porters who were snuggled in beside her. He hadn’t spoken with Lacey since the morning after prom. She had texted him several times but Danny just needed to take a step back. He had gotten himself so invested in them again in such a small window of time that her rejection had felt like a death. He was grieving.

“Great job, Danny!” Chief Masterson called from behind his mother, surprisingly snuggled in next to Tess and Whitney.

Danny smiled and let his eyes travel down the rows until he connected with Vikram who, as expected, had eagle eyes on Phoebe in her sports bra. He let the thought roll off him and turned just as Coach Wyant stepped up beside him.

“Coach, this is a surprise.” Danny gave her a bro hug and his best smile. His confidence seemed to fade under her gaze.

“Danny Desai, I heard this game was not one to be missed. I came to see what my new star forward was serving up Green Grove.”

“Game’s a bit sloppy if I’m honest. These aren’t my guys so—“

“Sure they are, this is your team today. May I make a suggestion?”

“Yes, Coach.” Danny forced himself to appear eager to hear it.

“Every game could be your last one. You never know what will happen. You never know when you’ll get hurt. You never know who is watching and why. Every game is an opportunity to engage your teammates, inspire and motivate others. I know how smart you are, you don’t need soccer, but soccer needs you. This exhibition game should be no less important to you than your state final coming up this weekend. You’re smart, agile, I see your skills, now put it all together. I need you in few months and I won’t be as easy on you then. Show me what you’ve got, Desai.”

Danny was surprisingly pumped by the end of Coach Wyant’s speech, “You got it, Coach.”

“Coach Wyant, nice to meet you.” Phoebe walked up beside Danny in her sports bra.

“Phoebe Daly, I’ve heard a lot about you. Heading to see Coach Church at Duke this fall, right?”

“I’ve withdrawn, unfortunately.” Danny patted her back in encouragement.

“Injury?”

“Yes, Coach.”

“What are your plans now?”

Phoebe looked at Danny quickly, “A friend of mine suggested getting into coaching, actually—“

Coach Wyant smiled at Danny and nodded, “Sounds right up your alley. Any leads?”

“Not yet, I’ve sent out some inquiries, haven’t heard back yet.”

“I don’t recall seeing any requests come across my desk.”

“Oh, well I—“

“Intern with me this summer. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Phoebe’s mouth dropped. The first female head coach for a college level men’s soccer team had just offered her an internship into her elite world.

“Yes, oh my god, yes, I accept.” Phoebe shook her hand.

“Good. I need someone as dominant and logical as you. You can help me keep Desai in line.” She joked, “Have your coach send me a reference, I’ll make it happen.”

“Thank you, Coach.” Phoebe’s eyes twinkled, her whole future no longer a victim to her traitorous body. Danny smiled as Phoebe bounced away to tell her family.

The local press were on site for this game and had also caught wind of NYU’s soccer coach talking to Danny. They made their way to the sidelines for a quick interview with her and her newest protégé.

The contests had started and by the end of it all, Mrs. Benson won the new car, the food bank got their $5,000 donation from the booster club and of all people it was Regina Crane that ended up being selected for a halfway shot.

Danny was chosen to set her up with the ball while Principal Tang stood inside the goal ready to block.

“Well well, Miss Crane being a joiner.” Danny smirked at her as he showed off some fancy footwork with the soccer ball while the fans cheered around them.

“I’ll have you know I’m only doing this to find out what crazy caveat is waiting for you behind mystery door number one over there.” Regina smiled back.

“In that case, I hope it’s kinky.” Danny winked before passing her the ball.

Regina’s eyes grew as she struggled to keep her composure. Danny could say anything right now, the crowd and the music were way too loud for anyone to hear them.

“Okay, advice time.” Regina looked at the soccer star in hopes of some quick encouragement.

“Principal Tang can’t run, so hit one of the corners. I’d go for the corner to his left. He’s right-handed so it won’t feel natural trying to lunge in that direction to block you.”

“Wow, thanks.”

“Science, right? You got this.” He smiled before jogging away.

The announcer began his play by play as a very un-athletic Regina Crane raked the soccer ball as hard as she could from mid field. She managed to get the ball airborne, Principal Tang, who was also incredibly un-athletic, tried to predict where the ball would end up.

“It’s like the blind leading the blind out there.” Cole joked before Danny backhanded him in the chest.

Principal Tang’s poorly timed jump to the left would be part of every local new station’s highlight reel that evening. Regina’s perfect shot hit the back of the net and afforded her the mystery door of her choice. Whatever evil handicap was behind the door she chose, the soccer teams would have to implement.

“Door number one, please.” Regina smiled and looked to Danny and Phoebe as she awaited their reaction.

“Door number one!” The announcer shouted as the volunteers opened the door revealing a handmade sign: SWAP SHIRTS VS SKINS

The crowd went wild, especially the large group of underclass girls that had gathered to see one captain in particular without his shirt on. The teams lined up to face each other and one by one they went down the line, Danny’s team popping their sweaty jerseys off and pulling them over the heads of their opponents.

Only the captains remained, Danny had his arms crossed against his chest in an almost shy manner. Phoebe taunted him for his jersey, challenging his boundaries and dragging this out to keep the crowd interested.

“Danny! Danny! Danny!” The crowd pumped up waiting to see their hometown soccer star play skins for the last time.

“C’mon Cap, you’ve got a game to lose here.” Phoebe joked.

“I’m not losing.” Danny challenged confidently.

“Is that a bet?”

“Yep.” Danny nodded.

“Okay, wager?”

“When I win,” Danny stepped in closer, “You’re in my bed tonight.”

Phoebe licked her lips, “Fine. When I win, I want you in the locker room right after the game.”

Danny thought about it seriously for a moment, “Before or after shower time?”

“Before.”

“If that’s what you’re into—“ Danny chuckled, “Deal.”

Danny pulled his jersey off and popped it over Phoebe’s head like he had just roped a loose pig. The crowd roared and the announcer finished up his closing remarks before the longest fifteen minute half time came to an end.

Danny jogged with Phoebe back toward the sideline, “Vikram’s here.” He said lightly.

“So?” Phoebe played dumb.

“He didn’t come here for me. Something you wanna tell me?”

“Nope.”

Danny didn’t believe her, “You sure about that?”

She shook her legs out and jumped around a bit, “Yep.”

“You remember the deal, when I win, you’ll be in my bed tonight, not his.” Danny asserted.

Phoebe held her hand out to shake, Danny slapping his against hers and shaking firmly as the whistle blew. 

Danny took the field with his newly naked teammates, doing a double take of the forever surprising Jo Masterson and her bright green sports bra with the words ‘JUST DO IT’ splashed across her chest. She smirked as she busted Danny, he smiled back and quickly got his head in the game. 

Danny pulled the group in and went over their next several plays. When the whistle blew again, Danny let go of the stress of Coach Wyant judging him, his father sitting there essentially waiting in line to fuck Phoebe, his new family dynamic all sitting together in a weird forced harmony alongside the love of his life who was stuck being just a friend. He ignored the fan girls vying for him to acknowledge them, the crowd, the announcer, all of it. He was here to play the game he loved and he locked in, committing fully to his team.

Danny’s team was a machine, being stripped of their shirts had removed any inhibitions they had left and bonded them. They moved the ball with purpose and quickly scored the first point of the game. Danny’s coaches, past, present and future roared for him and the team he was leading. 

After the first goal, Phoebe’s team had officially become the underdogs and thus the instant fan favorites. Every defensive action, every save, the crowd went wild for them. Now that her team was wearing clothes, they had no more show, this was about skill, heart. This was about soccer and one of Phoebe’s last times ever playing the game. She wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass without giving it everything she had left.

They tied it up with five minutes left. Phoebe’s team, and more specifically Archie Yates, had found a hole in Danny’s defense and penetrated before faking out his goalkeeper and tying it up. Danny was fuming and ready to reclaim his lead.

Danny himself worked to move the ball into position, Tyler and Jo by his side as they slowly notched past Phoebe’s best players. The crowd was on their feet as the clock counted down to the final minute. Danny had the ball and had nowhere to go. An opening came for Jo and Danny didn’t hesitate, passing the ball to her for their only shot at winning this game. 

The ball sailed by Phoebe’s defensive players and was blocked by her brilliant goalkeeper for what felt like the millionth time. Danny leaned forward and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. The buzzer went off, game over. They were tied 1:1.

Phoebe and Danny jogged up and hugged each other to the approval of everyone. Their teams fell in line beside them and all shook hands before dispersing into the sea of family and friends.

“Good game, Daly.” Danny said as he yanked his jersey off of Phoebe’s overheated body.

“I didn’t anticipate a tie, Cap. What do we do now?” Phoebe asked playfully.

“Well, neither of us lost.” Danny pointed out.

“Did we both win though?”

“I’ll make sure of it.” He winked.

Phoebe’s eyes grew darker.

“See you in twenty?” She bit her lip.

“Deal.”

Danny looked into the crowd to see his father making his way toward them. Phoebe looked down and pretended not to notice.

“And tonight?” Danny added softly.

Phoebe turned toward Danny, “I call dibs on the left side of the bed. The right side gets too much sun in the morning.”

Danny smiled big and leaned in closer before making a swift exit, “There are no sides when you’re on top.”


	31. As I Sink in the Sand

“Good game, Cap.” Archie said as he walked up beside Danny.

“You used my own plays against me.” Danny joked about Archie’s blatantly ripped off offensive plays.

“Learned from the best.” He slapped Danny’s back.

Danny collected his gear and began to sneak away from the massive crowd, narrowly avoiding Lacey as well. He looked back at his family before turning and smashing right into Coach Chandler.

“Oomph! Coach—I’m sorry—“ Danny worked to steady himself while Coach Chandler remained unaffected, standing there like a brick wall.

“Where ya headed, Cap?” Coach snapped his chin up at Danny.

“Showers, Coach.” Danny kept his face neutral and tried his best to remember to breathe.

“Your team’s about to have some photos taken, I’m sure they would want their captain there.”

Danny shrugged, “I’m a bit overwhelmed, they’ll be okay—“

Coach nodded, “Are you kidding me right now? You think I’m a moron?” 

“Sir?” Fuck.

“The only two people not on the field are the captains of the goddamn teams. You remember our conversation in my office, Desai?”

“Yes Coach—“

“Good. Then you must realize that I already know where Daly is right now. I promised I’d be on you through graduation to get you where you needed to be. Now, wanna tell me again where you were headed?”

Danny looked down, not sure what to say.

“Nothing? Wow.” Coach shook his head.

Danny hated this. It was one thing to be defiant to his absent father, it was something else entirely to disappoint someone who had been there for him faithfully since first grade. Coach had never given up on his best interests, today was no different.

“Is this it? Am I done?” Danny asked nervously, lifting his head to face his problems head on.

“The deal was that if I caught you again, there would be no more chances. Have I caught you?”

“No—“

“I am the one making sure you’re not throwing your future away. You will show me some respect.”

“Yes Coach.”

“You’ll head to the showers with the rest of the guys as a team. Get your ass back on the field for photos. Now.”

Danny swallowed hard and dropped his gear before jogging back onto the pitch. He stood with his team for photos before the massive crowd began thinning out. Danny’s family had bid him farewell and promised him a carb heavy dessert feast for whenever he returned home that evening. As Danny and his team began their walk toward the locker rooms, Coach Chandler had other plans.

“Desai!” Coach yelled.

Danny circled back and jogged over, “Coach.”

“Two laps.”

Danny dropped his stuff again and took off without hesitation. Coach Chandler stayed on the sideline and screamed at him the entire time, pushing him until Danny’s legs burned. Danny didn’t stop after two laps, breezing by his coach as he took a third lap just for himself. He wasn’t jogging anymore, he was sprinting. By the time he completed the third lap he had tears streaming down his face. He paused after to catch his breath as Coach Chandler walked up and patted his back.

“There’s real life, Danny, and then there’s everything else. When you focus on your real life, your future, there’s no stopping you. I’m on your side. I am here for you, until the very end, I promise.” Coach pledged sincerely.

“I’m sorry—“ He sputtered out of breath.

“Save it.” Coach held his hand up and walked past Danny en route to the gym.

Danny avoided looking at his phone. He knew it had probably blown up with texts and calls from Phoebe and god knows who else that wanted a piece of him. After his shower he trailed behind the guys as they walked out to the student lot together.

“Good game, Cap.” Jo bounced up next to him with a soft nudge.

“You too, Masterson.”

“Karen invited me to your place for dessert, you coming?”

“Yeah—“ Danny’s eyes caught sight of Phoebe and Vikram talking by her car in the far corner of the lot, “I—uh,” His eyes then darted to his car and spotted Lacey perched on his spoiler, “I’ll be a little late.”

Jo shrugged, “More for me then, see ya!” Jo jogged away just as fast as she had arrived.

Danny wanted no part of anything happening in this parking lot right now. He debated hitching a ride back to his house with Jo, simply to avoid the dumpster fires that were waiting for him. He thought about Coach Chandler’s words, it was time to focus on his real life, his future. If these assholes weren’t ready to fall in line with his goals, then they were of no consequence to his time and energy.

As he approached his car and saw Lacey’s stunning smile, his resolve cracked. He couldn’t help but love her.

“Danny!” She hopped off his car and walked up for a hug.

Danny scooped her up and gave her a single spin, “This is nice.” He almost squealed into her neck before setting her back down.

“Great game today, you were amazing.” Lacey’s dimples popped and Danny’s heart melted even more.

“Thanks, it was fun. Tradition and all that.” 

Lacey nodded and fidgeted with her bracelets non-stop, “I miss you, Danny. I texted you—“ Danny took a single step back, “No,” Lacey reached out to keep him from running away, “No, I get it, I just—I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

Danny’s focus was pulled to the sound of Phoebe’s laughter. He looked up just in time to see Vikram bring Phoebe closer to him by putting his hands inside the front pockets of her jeans and pulling her against him. His stomach turned.

“I’ve gotta go.” Danny said softly, trying to stay focused.

Lacey side-eyed the pair before moving further away from Danny’s car so he could open the door, “Okay, well I’m heading to your place for Karen’s thing.”

“Right, okay, I’ll see you later.”

There were far too many cars at Danny’s house as he tried to find a spot to park. Knowing his mom, there would be a full-blown party underway inside for this game that he didn’t even win. He parked and leaned his face against the steering wheel for a moment of rest before he had to navigate the welcome wagon he was sure was idling just inside his front door. 

No one could see Danny slouched in his car under the giant oak tree across the street. His ears perked up to the sound of Regina greeting Lacey. He lifted his head slightly and watched as they talked.

“Well, is this it?” Regina asked casually as they walked slowly beside each other toward Danny’s front door.

“Is what it?” Lacey was clearly confused.

“This party. Are you going to finally announce that you and Danny are….you know—“

“Oh, what? No, no—“ Lacey made it seem like they weren’t together.

Regina squinted her eyes, “Wait, what? Danny said he’d let you decide when to reveal that you two were back together. Are you keeping it a secret?”

Danny’s chest ached as he remembered how close they were to reconciliation a few short days ago.

“We’re not together, when did he say that?”

“The morning after prom, I texted him and asked him if he had spoken to you yet and he said yes so I assumed you had asked him. Oh god—“ There was panic in Regina’s voice.

“He knew I was going to ask him?” Lacey asked to no one.

“He made it sound like he already knew, did you tell anyone else?”

“Karen. I told Karen.” Lacey admitted as Danny watched her rub her face in disbelief, “Oh god, I never told her I changed my mind.” Lacey said as her and Regina stopped at the front door.

“Why did you change your mind?”

Danny found the strength to step out of the car then, startling the girls as he walked between them and up to his door.

“Yeah, Lace, why’d you change your mind?” His eyes flashed his pain as he opened the door to cheers from the crowd inside.

Lacey stood frozen in the doorway as Danny was absorbed into Karen’s party.


	32. Let There be Spaces in Your Togetherness

Danny busied himself with the people who gathered to support him. He tried his best to be present and connect with those who took time out of their own lives to celebrate him. He largely avoided Lacey and Regina in an attempt to ward off the apologies that he didn’t want.

“I haven’t seen Lacey in days and days. Why are you two not joined at the hip?” Karen asked her only child as she passed him more cups to stack onto the drink table.

“We’re not together, mum.” Danny shrugged, “She never ended up asking me, okay? Can we just drop it?!” He pleaded quietly.

Karen was stunned, “Of—of course, I—“

“It’s fine, I should have told you sooner, I just, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Karen nodded and Danny took off with the cups. He rounded the corner and came face to face with Phoebe as she set herself up with some soda from the table.

“There you are. I thought we made a deal, Cap.” Phoebe challenged him.

Danny took a deep breath, “Coach, he kinda had other plans for me.” He offered no apologies.

“That guy is such a fucking cock block.”

“No, he was right. I need to stop setting myself up for failure and focus on what I want.” Danny affirmed.

“Ouch.”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Oh please, you have plenty of back ups.”

“Like who?!” Phoebe asked, pretending to be shocked.

Danny stepped closer, “Who do you think?” Before turning away.

“Danny—“ Phoebe chased after him for a few strides.

“How about my father, who had his hands in your pants about an hour ago.” He grumbled under his breath before walking away and up the stairs toward his bedroom. He needed a break.

Once inside the safety of his room, Danny shucked his shirt over his head before dancing out of his shorts. He pulled his unruly locks out of his face and up into a bun before opening his dresser drawers in search of some pajamas. He intended to study for the rest of the night.

“Don’t you knock?” Jo said coyly from Danny’s bean bags.

“Jesus, Jo, what are you doing in here?” He wasn’t in the mood for her games.

She scrambled up and stalked toward him. Danny backed away until his back thudded against the door behind him. He ended up raising his hands up to stop her from coming too close.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what’s up, Jo?”

Jo bit her lip before reaching over and locking the door behind him. She squatted and dragged Danny’s boxers down with her.

Jo got to work immediately paying the respect to Danny’s cock she felt he deserved. Danny was so overwhelmed by the events of the day that he just laid his head back against the wall and let it happen. For someone as disciplined as Danny was, he had zero willpower at this moment.

Danny suddenly despised himself and his behavior. Coach’s words flooded back into his mind. He had a flash of rage and pulled Jo up, squeezing her arms a little too tight.

“Fuck, Danny—“ She was practically drooling at his aggressiveness, “You got shit you need to work out?”

Danny grit his teeth, his nostrils flaring.

Jo squirmed under his grip, “The rougher the better—“ She egged him on.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to center himself, “You need to leave.” He said before releasing her.

“Oh—“ Jo deflated and quickly ducked out of Danny’s room.

Danny pulled himself together and settled into his desk to begin rereading some notes while he annihilated the stress ball coach had gifted him for his birthday. He tried to focus, but his mind could not shut down the feeling of Jo’s mouth around his dick. He clicked open his browser and went for some shitty porn site before slipping his hand inside his sweatpants.

A solid two minutes into his journey, Danny was close. He wanted this release so badly. Just as he was preparing to climb to his final destination, Regina just walked right the fuck in.

“Regina—hey.”

Danny tried to act casual, reaching up to close his laptop while simultaneously sliding his hand out of his pants. He licked his lips nervously, the twinge of a second failed release stabbing at the back of his balls. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to stall his erratic breathing.

Regina cocked an eyebrow at him, “Holy shit, were you just—“ She giggled as she realized she just busted in on Danny’s skin flute practice.

“I—um, I didn’t expect anyone to just walk in. People with manners knock, you know?” He was irritated, but mostly embarrassed.

Regina continued giggling as she listened to Danny ramble.

“I don’t see what’s so funny—“ He shot back at her.

Regina calmed herself down and walked back toward his bedroom door, locking it and then pulling Danny and his enormous tent up and out of his chair.

“Reg—“

She pulled his clothing situation off and pushed him toward his bed. He resisted more than she expected, time to get tough.

“Sit.” Regina insisted. Danny did as instructed, “Good. Now slide up there.” Regina pointed.

Danny slithered up to sit with his back against his headboard, his cock red and throbbing as he sat patiently. Regina pulled her clothes off and climbed up into Danny’s lap.

As she squatted and opened her knees in front of him, Danny saw she was neatly trimmed again. He reached out and touched her newly exposed ultra soft skin. His hips began gyrating upward slightly as she hovered in her squat position and allowed him to touch her.

“Nice haircut.” Was all his mashed potato brain could come up with to say to her.

Regina reached behind Danny and gripped the edge of his headboard before rocking her core against him in waves, a silent challenge for him to position himself. He did. Danny’s mouth was open, his eyes bright. Regina lowered herself, the leverage from the headboard affording her complete control of how this rhythm was going down.

Danny grunted, his dick rock hard and so sensitive as Regina’s warm core happily slurped around it. His eyes closed, hands glued to her ass as she rode him with a mission. Regina destroyed her clit against Danny’s lower abs, bouncing faster than he ever recalled her moving for him before.

“Oh fuck—“ Danny uttered, wrecked by her unrelenting body.

Danny hadn’t noticed, but Regina was just as starved as he was. She’d have to reach new levels in mentally compartmentalizing their session today, but even though she knew her romantic feelings for Danny wouldn’t be reciprocated, she also knew how much he truly cared about her and that was enough for now.

Regina grabbed the headboard tighter and began slamming herself against him, taking him to the hilt over and over. Danny matched her, slamming himself up with each of her downward thrusts.

Danny reconnected with Regina’s eyes and it was this connection that finally got Regina vocal. She threw her head back as she began to squeeze herself tighter around Danny’s cock.

“Danny—“ She moaned.

Danny took over and moved her hips, penetrating her deeper and rougher. Regina’s knees began to butterfly out as she changed up the bouncing to grinding, she was there.

“Take what you need, c’mon—“ Danny encouraged her as she surprised him again and squeezed her core muscles even tighter around him, “Fuck—keep doing whatever that is.”

Regina smiled and began grinding in earnest, squeezing herself around his dick as tight as possible. Danny cried out when he finally came, Regina slowing as she too reached the height of her climax. She rested her sweaty forehead against Danny’s shoulder as she worked to get her breathing back under control.

Danny nuzzled with her and held her in his lap just as they were for a long time. Their connection was real, tangible, a far cry from the siren that was Phoebe, or getting head from his—well, his likely soon to be stepsister—in his moments of weakness. Regina still wasn’t Lacey though, and she knew it.

Regina pulled back first and brought her hands up to hold Danny’s face. She eventually closed her eyes and rested their foreheads together, “I didn’t know.” She admitted gently, “About Lacey.”

“I know. I didn’t want to say anything and have to backtrack if she changed her mind again. I’m sorry I let you think she had asked me.”

Regina slid beside him and pulled his sheet around her as she snuggled into his side, “Is this what it’s going to be from now on? Your life on pause while you wait for her?”

Danny scrubbed a hand down his face and up again to release his bun and refasten it. He didn’t answer, smacking his back against the headboard as he deflated under his own thoughts.

Regina leaned up and kissed his cheek, “It’s okay, Danny.” She said sweetly. She knew he didn’t know how to verbalize what he felt about what was happening in his life, “I’m going to head home, text me later, I need to ask you questions about English.”

Danny pulled her in for an embrace, “Thank you.” He said simply before she pulled away and got herself ready to leave.

******

“Hey, have you seen Danny?” Lacey asked Karen who was hastily cutting up more cheese.

“Uh—I saw him about a half hour ago,” Karen said absently before she paused and looked up at Lacey, “When he told me you never asked to be with him again. What happened?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that I changed my mind—“

Karen exhaled, “I’m not going to tell you what you should do with your life, you’re eighteen now.”

“But—“ Lacey braced herself for what was coming next.

“You’ve been there for him his whole life. Don’t play with these decisions. Either be with him or don’t be with him, either way, make sure he is the one who knows where you two stand first, before you tell everyone else your intentions.”

“I’m sorry—“

Karen shrugged, “I’m not the one who is hurting right now.” She nodded beyond Lacey and Lacey turned around to see Danny rummaging around for a drink.

Lacey walked over to the fridge, “Hey, pajama time already?” She tried to keep her voice light.

Danny shook his head no, “Study time.” He walked by her and toward the back staircase.

Lacey followed, running up the stairs behind Danny as he took them two at a time.

“It’s Saturday night, D. You have to take a break sometime. Come on, let’s watch a movie or something?”

Danny slowed as he reached his door and turned to face her, “Enjoy the party.” He wasn’t inviting her in.

She watched as he walked in and shut the door behind him, leaving her standing in the hallway. Lacey had never not been welcome in Danny’s room before. She felt a twinge of sadness, but decided to leave him be, after all, she was the one who had pushed him away.

It took every once of Danny’s strength to walk away from her and shut the door behind him. Lacey had made it clear that she didn’t want him back so he was trying to learn how to let her go. It seemed that pushing her away was the inevitable choice as they tended to fall back into their comfortable routine whenever they hung out.

Danny leaned against the back of the door, his mind floating to Jo being on her knees there just an hour before. He cringed just thinking about that mess. Even sleeping with Regina again was probably a mistake, but he was thankful she showed up when she did. He remembered she asked him to text her so he pushed himself away from the door and took a seat at his desk.

Danny: What English questions could you possibly have?  
Regina: It’s a personal question, actually  
Danny: A personal question, about English?  
Regina: Yep  
Danny: If this is about that unit on Romeo & Juliet, no, I don’t think it was a romantic tale  
Regina: Agreed. Praying I never lose my fucking mind like those two losers  
Danny: So what’s up?  
Regina: I’m switching my major  
Danny: No more math? What’s going to be your bitch now?  
Regina: I want to be a writer. You’ve been my beta for all of my English papers, I want your opinion on this  
Danny: Romance novels?  
Regina: Fuck off. I’m going after a fine arts degree with a concentration on poetry  
Danny: Stanford’s literary program is intense, you’ll thrive  
Regina: You really think so?  
Danny: I’m so excited for you, honestly, you’ll be amazing at this  
Regina: Thanks  
Danny: My turn for the personal questions  
Regina: All ears  
Danny: “All ears” so poetic  
Regina: Fuck you  
Danny: I want to give Lacey an ultimatum  
Regina: How do ultimatums work if you’re not together?  
Danny: A reverse ultimatum?  
Regina: What, like tell her she needs to be yours or else?  
Danny: Precisely  
Regina: Yikes, what’s the consequence?  
Danny: Lose our friendship  
Regina: No, Danny don’t do that. Lacey is part of your family  
Danny: My brain and my heart can’t handle the duality.  
Regina: It’s an awful idea

Several minutes went by.

Regina: D  
Danny: I’ll sleep on it  
Regina: ‘Night  
Danny: ‘Night

******

It was over a week before Danny had really connected with Lacey again. He decided not to threaten her with cutting her out of his life just yet. As bad as he wanted her as a permanent part of his future, the thought of never speaking to her again caused him actual physical pain.

School was intense and he was completely preoccupied by his last ever state final game coming up in a handful of days. He hadn’t spoken with Regina much, avoided Phoebe and Jo’s bullshit as much as possible, and by the end of the week he was missing Lacey terribly.

Friday evening, twenty four hours before state finals, Danny’s life changed forever.

Lacey: You home?  
Danny: Yeah, you coming by?  
Lacey: 5

Danny pulled himself together and headed downstairs to greet Lacey. She walked in five minutes later looking exhausted, her eyes puffy.

Danny’s face fell in concern and he walked up to her quickly to assess. He brought his hands up and cradled her face as he studied her mood.

“What happened?” He knew whatever was going on had been weighing on her heavily.

Lacey began crying, ugly and open. She buried her face into Danny’s chest and he held her tight, rubbing her back and doing his best to comfort her.

“I’m here, Lacey. Please, what’s happening?”

Lacey pulled back and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

“Where’s you mom?”

“She’s at the store. C’mon, sit with me—“ He guided her to the couch and they sat together in silence for a while, “Want a drink?” Danny offered.

Lacey nodded, “Water? Please.”

Danny took a deep breath and headed for the kitchen. He could hear Lacey start crying again and he knew this had to be something major.

He returned and handed Lacey the glass of water. She didn’t move to accept it so he set it down on the table and grabbed her hands before he squatted down in front of her.

“Is it your parents? Are they okay?” Danny kissed her hands softly.

“It’s not them—“ Lacey sniffled.

“Is it about your internship or school?”

Lacey shook her head no.

“It’s about—It’s” Lacey’s chest began heaving and she couldn’t finish her thought.

Danny bounced up and sat next to her again, rocking her in his arms.

“I’m sorry, Danny. I’m so sorry—“ She choked out.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, everything’s alright.” He soothed.

“It’s not. Nothing is okay—“ She shook off his embrace and stood up, pacing the living room.

Danny’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Why was she apologizing? He stood too and walked over to stop her movement.

“Talk to me. What’s going on?” Danny began to panic a little at this point. He had never seen Lacey so upset.

“Danny—“

“Please, Lace—“ He rubbed her arms and kept her close to him.

“I’m—I’m pregnant.” Lacey backed away from him.


	33. Boarded the Train There’s No Getting Off

Danny stood in shock for a few moments while her words made their way through him. Lacey couldn’t look at him. She had been processing this information on her own for a week now. She had run the full gamut of emotions that began with her feeling like everything she had planned for her future had suddenly changed forever. She knew Danny would cycle through this as well and she didn’t want to watch it.

Danny didn’t take his eyes off of her, breathing fast and feeling lightheaded. He ran his fingers through his hair and stepped forward, reaching for her and pulling her against him for the tightest hug he’d ever given her.

He held her for what seemed like forever. When they stepped back, he made a point to hold her chin so she had to look at him.

“Lacey—“ 

“I’m sorry, Danny.” 

“Why are you apologizing?”

“For ruining your life—“

Danny shook his head no, “Stop. Please. Listen, we need to talk, okay? Sit with me.”

Lacey sat gingerly back on the couch with Danny. 

“When did you find out?”

“I—um, last week. I was late a couple days so I took a test, lots of tests, they were all positive. I saw my doctor today, I’m six weeks pregnant.”

“You’ve been dealing with this for a week? Does your family know?”

“God no—“ Lacey began crying again, “They’re going to be so disappointed in me.”

“Maybe at first, but this is a grandchild. They’ll come around.”

“So, you want to keep it?” Lacey asked, surprised to hear him talk this way.

“Oh, well, I assumed we would. What do you want to do?”

“I don’t know, I have no way to support a baby—“

“I’ll get a job immediately, don’t worry about that.”

“No, no, you have a scholarship Danny. You’re set to pursue your dreams. You are going to go to college, be an engineer—“

“Lacey if we’re keeping this baby my dreams will change, they have to.”

“How am I going to be a lawyer now?” Lacey lamented, “My life is over.” 

Danny pulled a sobbing Lacey toward the stairs and brought her up to his room. He knelt down before her and held her belly with both hands.

He lifted up her shirt and Lacey reached down to hold it up for him. Danny kissed her lower belly, staring in amazement before resting his forehead there.

“We can do this if you want to Lace. Right now, you need to relax. You’ve been thinking about this all alone for way too long. I’m here, you never have to go through any of this by yourself.”

Lacey sat on the edge of Danny’s bed, completely spent. He removed her shoes and pushed her to lay back. Danny rubbed each foot, each ankle and calf. He worked out the tension she had built up until Lacey was in a deep sleep.

Danny sat in his desk chair and stared at her while she slept. He took a long time cycling through a huge range of emotions. He cried, he got angry, he paced his room in panic. Finally, he was back to feeling grateful for this woman and this little life asleep in his bed. He decided it was all that mattered.

Karen came home about an hour later and Danny greeted her immediately. 

“Hey Danny—“

“Lacey’s pregnant.” The words leapt from his mouth before he could think twice.

Karen dropped her purse and stood there facing her only child, her baby.

“Are you—are you kidding me right now? Is this a joke, because it’s not funny, Danny—“

“I’m not joking.” Danny’s face was serious, he stood tall and tried to stay strong. 

Karen knew him and waited until he collapsed and cried in her arms. 

“Where is she now?”

“She’s sleeping in my room.” Danny pulled back and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

“Do Sam and Judy know?”

“Not yet.”

“It’s yours?”

“Mum—“

“You’re sure?”

“She’s only been with me and one other guy. They wore condoms, we didn’t.”

“You didn’t. We talked about this, I can’t believe this—“

“She was on the pill—“ He tried to explain.

Karen sighed and picked up her purse before heading into the kitchen. Danny trailed behind like a dog who just got caught chewing up the furniture.

“Mum, how can I help her? How can I make this easier for her?”

Karen smiled softly at her attentive son. He had always been this way with Lacey and now was no different. Karen had always assumed these two would have a family together one day, but she never imagined it would be now, at eighteen when they were both still in high school.

“You’re doing it already. Be there.”

“I need to apply for jobs, like now. Maybe at the diner—“ Danny’s mind took off again.

“Now wait a minute, let’s slow down. Are you two keeping the baby?”

“She doesn’t know yet.”

“Before you start pulling out of things and taking new things on we should all sit down and talk.”

Lacey woke up to an empty room. The memory of telling Danny she was pregnant rushing back to her. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes again and she took a deep, frustrated breath.

Danny and Karen were engrossed in a conversation about Danny’s childhood milestones when Lacey finally wandered into the kitchen. She shuffled over to the counter and slid onto the stool next to Danny.

“Congratulations, Lacey. I’m so excited for you both!” Karen cheered.

Karen smiled at her and walked over to give Lacey a big hug. Lacey accepted, surprised that anyone would be happy for this turn of events.

“You are?” Lacey looked at her skeptically.

“I am,” She nodded at Danny too, “It’s happening much sooner than I had expected, but it’s exciting none the less.”

“I hope my parents feel the same way.” She looked down at her hands.

“They won’t, not at first. This was the exact thing we’ve all tried to help you two avoid for years. Listen, you’re both eighteen now, adults. You can do this if it’s something you want.”

“Let’s call Sam and Judy, they need to know—“ Danny suggested.

“Now?!” Lacey was panicking.

“We need to get this over with, Lace—“

“The sooner you tell them, the sooner you can let go of this stress.” Karen added, “You don’t need to be stressed out right now.”

“Okay.”

“Lacey, I want you to know that no matter what your parents say to you about this whole situation, I am here for you, Danny and I both are. You’ll always have a home here if you need one. We’ll support you in any way possible.” Karen said firmly, “I love you like my own, you know that.”

“Thanks Karen. I love you both too, so much.”

Lacey pulled out her phone and called her parents, requesting they come to Danny’s house for a meeting about the future.

A half hour later and Lacey’s parents were furious. Samuel Porter leaned on the mantle in Danny’s living room. His eyes were glued to Danny. Danny stood, arms at his sides and expecting the worst. Sam pointed at him.

“I want to hear what you have to say, Daniel.”

“I’m not saying sorry.” He said defiantly.

“Danny—“ Karen’s eyes were huge.

“You’re talking to a lawyer here, Daniel. Things are about to get very real for you.” Sam shook his head.

“Sam—“ Karen wasn’t sure where to run interference.

“Daddy, please don’t fight about this?” 

“Lacey’s right, we need to get productive here. If Lacey decides to keep this baby we need a plan. We’re not going to pretend that you’re not needed here. We need your help, I need your help.” Danny said confidently, “Please. Please help us.”

“If you keep the baby?” Judy’s eyes darted to Lacey.

“Danny’s got a scholarship, I have this internship and Columbia this fall—“ Lacey began crying again, “I’m ruining everything for both of us.”

“You’ve ruined nothing, Lacey. I told you my goals have to change, they have changed. I’ll get a job, we’ll make it work.”

“No.” Samuel said as he looked between the two of them.

“Sir, I’ll have a job by tomorrow I swear to you—“ Danny stood taller.

“That’s not what needs to happen here.” Samuel sighed in frustration, “If you decide to have this baby, what benefit would it be to have two parents making minimum wage and earning bits and pieces of their degree over the next fifteen years, if at all?” He shook his head.

“I’ll get two jobs. Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes.” Sam echoed condescendingly.

“Yes sir.”

“While admirable on the surface, it’s not very smart, although you did get my daughter pregnant at eighteen so how smart can you truly be—“

“Dad!”

“Samuel—“ Karen snapped at him.

Danny looked down for the first time, that one stung. He didn’t respond, it was true.

“I propose you both continue with college and the plans you’ve made. Between the four—er, three?” Sam looked at Karen regarding Vikram. She shook her head no, “Between the three of us, we’ll take care of the baby during the week while you’re both at school.”

“We couldn’t ask you to do that—“ Danny declined.

“What I’m saying is, Daniel, you’ll make six figures after completing four years at NYU. You’ll have a career and be able to support a household comfortably. Lacey will need substantially longer, maybe eight years, but after that you’ll both be set.”

Lacey stood and began pacing, her mind was on overdrive.

“If Danny gets some minimum wage job or two, fine. But it’ll take him forever to complete a degree and you’ll all suffer for years longer than necessary. I don’t want that for my grand baby.” Sam said with surprising excitement.

“You’re correct though, Danny.” Judy took her turn, “Your goals have to change. The career goals should continue, you’ve both worked so hard for that. Lacey’s going to be an outstanding lawyer and Danny’s gifted, I want to see him do something more than work in town somewhere. It’s your personal goals that will need to change. We’ll bring the baby to campus for lunches, dinners. You’ll need to be home on weekends and school breaks, any second you’re not committed to school, you’ll be caring for this child.” 

“Lacey, when is the baby due?” Karen asked.

“February.”

“I can talk to admissions, have you begin spring semester instead of this fall. We’ll have the summer internship extended instead.” Samuel nodded to himself as he helped to work this out.

“If we accepted this offer, how could we pay you back for all these years of care and for all the diapers and everything?” Danny was uncomfortable.

“Son, your scholarship is for soccer. You’ll be busy with games on the weekends, but it’s for a purpose. You won’t be able to work, so the payback will be keeping your focus on school and graduating on time.” Samuel said, “Karen? Thoughts?”

“I think we’re all on the same page. I’m in, I want you both in college.”

“Do you all feel this way? I should have this baby?” Lacey knew what their parents would say so she looked directly at Danny as she asked this.

“I want this baby.” Danny said without hesitation.

“Me too.” Karen smiled.

“Definitely.” Judy clapped once.

“Dad?” Lacey waited for his answer.

“More than anything. You and Danny were always going to get here someday. It’s time.” He smiled at her.

Lacey melted into tears and Danny rushed over to hold her again. 

“You sure, Danny?” She muffled into his chest.

“Yes.” He rubbed her back.

For a moment of pure bliss Lacey’s stress ebbed and she allowed herself to feel excited about the baby for the first time. Her heart ached.


	34. Newton’s Third Law

As they began to discuss the finer details of how this baby could fit into their very busy schedules, the doorbell rang. Danny jumped up and answered it, finding Regina on the other side.

“Regina, hey.” He stepped aside just enough so that Regina could take a step inside the door, “Now’s not the best time, can I call you—“ He hushed to her quietly.

“We have to talk, Danny—“ Her voice was harried, this was not like her.

Danny glanced over at his mom who was already watching them intently. Danny’s eyes widened and he shrugged at his mom, not knowing what was going on. The group quieted down once they realized that someone else was in the room, no one wanting to expose Lacey’s secret just yet.

“I can’t talk right now—“ He tried again, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Regina looked over to see Lacey and their parents staring back at her. She nodded and took a deep breath. Now was as good of a time as any, she thought to herself.

“Danny, I’m pregnant.” 

Danny’s mouth hung open, his brain completely maxed out, he stuttered a little trying to work out what to say. Regina’s face flashed a moment of hurt before turning to stone.

“I know this is a shock to you and I can see you’re more concerned about saving face in front of your guests right now than you are about your unborn child. Call me when I fit into your schedule.” She huffed and turned to leave.

“Lacey’s pregnant too.” Danny said calmly. Regina turned back in shock and looked at everyone again, “I just found out.” Danny added.

Karen walked over to Regina and shuffled her into the living room to join the Porters. Danny closed the door and stayed facing away from them all for a moment while he collected himself. He turned around to all eyes on him. Some were sympathetic, some were terrified, most were angry. He felt the same, all at once.

“Congratulations, Regina. How are you feeling? Have you been to a doctor yet?” Karen tried to help Danny through this.

“I—um, yes, today. I’ve been pretty sick I guess, usually before bed.” 

“I’ve been sick too, in the mornings.” Lacey offered absently, looking at Danny with worry.

Danny walked closer, avoiding all eye contact with Mr. Porter.

“How far along are you, honey?” Judy asked.

“Six weeks. I’m due in February.” 

An unbearable silence settled in as they as they all processed this mess independently. Danny paced nonstop, running his fingers through his hair and then dragging them back down his face over and over.

“Tea? Anyone? I’m making tea.” Karen didn’t wait for responses, she needed to walk away for a moment and breathe.

“Regina, where are your parents?” Sam asked her.

“My mother is in the city. My father is in Texas.”

“Have you told them?” Judy reached out and rubbed Regina’s arm.

“No.” She said with a sarcastic laugh, “They don’t like Danny, they’ll be furious.”

Samuel stood and grabbed Danny by the arm, pulling his pacing to a stop and dragging him over to the side.

“Daddy—“

“You mind explaining to me how both of these women are six weeks pregnant?”

“I’m pretty sure you know how that works—“ Danny couldn’t help the back talk, he felt completely out of control.

With that, Samuel had reached his breaking point and slammed Danny against the wall in frustration. Danny didn’t fight back.

“Samuel!” Judy stood.

“Dad! No!” Lacey shouted, “Leave him alone!”

Karen rushed around the corner to see Danny pinned against the wall with Samuel’s forearm against his neck.

“You cheated on my daughter?” He said in disgust.

“Sam! Get your hands off of my son!” Karen rushed toward them.

“No, sir.” Danny said, “We’re not exclusive.” He squeaked out before Karen managed to pull Sam away from him.

Sam staggered back a few steps and then looked at Lacey, “Not exclusive. So that means, you’ve both been with other people—“

Lacey looked down as Samuel made his way toward Lacey. Danny kept pace with him, ready to protect Lacey no matter what.

“You’ve been with other people?” He was furious with her.

Danny slid himself in front of Samuel and tried to slow him down. Sam scooted him to the side but Danny just slid right back in front of him and this time put his hands on Sam’s chest.

“Back up.” Danny asserted, “Lacey doesn’t need this right now—“ 

Judy pulled Sam away and down to sit with her on the couch.

“Listen, I know how big this is. It’s—it’s big.” Danny was trying to calm them all down, “All I can say is that I’m here, I’ll always be here.” He looked at the girls.

“Are you keeping the baby?” Lacey asked Regina.

Danny’s eyes snapped to Regina, he hadn’t even thought to ask her. In fact, he realized he hadn’t connected with her at all. He moved to kneel down beside her.

“I’m sorry—“ He picked her hands up and rubbed them nervously, “I’m sorry you’ve been going through this alone. You’ll never have to do that again.”

Regina pulled her hands back, “You mean, except for when you’ll be by Lacey’s side.” She snarked.

“We’ll alternate appointments, I’ll make it work.” Danny promised.

“Regina, if I may?” Karen pulled a chair closer to her, “The Porters and I were just figuring out a way to make this all work. I’m happy to include you in those plans.”

Judy spoke up then, “That’s right, we are going to help take care of the baby while Danny and Lacey finish college as planned.”

“Isn’t that nice.” Regina mocked them.

“Your baby is welcome here too, I have more than enough love for two grandchildren.” Karen tried to stay positive, “You are always welcome here too.” 

“I can’t have this baby.” Regina said simply.

Danny leaned back and deflated onto his heels.

“Regina we want you to go to school as planned, we’re here to help—“ Karen tried again.

“Thank you, Karen, but I’m not going to college in New York.”

Danny’s mind took off. Fuck.

“Where are you enrolled?” Karen asked.

“Stanford.” Danny and Regina said at the same time. 

Danny’s face melted into panic, how could this possibly work with her all the way in California?

“I came here to tell Danny that I plan to terminate this pregnancy.” 

Danny watched Regina’s face carefully for her subtle cues. She had already made up her mind, she wasn’t looking for opinions. He had to support her. Danny stood and pulled Regina to her feet and into an embrace. 

“I’m sure you’re relieved now.” Regina muffled into Danny’s shoulder.

Danny shook his head no, “Are you kidding? I respect your decision, but I’m not relieved by it. I want to be clear, if you want this child, I am here. If you don’t, I’m still here.” Danny released her and took a step back to let her breathe.

“So, you’re keeping your baby?” Regina asked Lacey.

Lacey grinned and rubbed her belly, “Yeah, I am.”

Regina nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“They’d be siblings. They’d have each other, with a huge loving family.” Danny tried to have her understand that their child wouldn’t be on their own as she had been growing up.

Regina looked at him, allowing her mind to entertain the scenario for a few moments, “The appointment is Friday. Can you come with me?” 

“Of course.” He hugged her again, “I’m with you, okay? Whatever you want.”

The tea kettle could be heard screaming from the kitchen and Karen hopped up again to assemble the tea tray, “Regina, please stay for tea, I think we could all use a little time together right now.”

“I’ll help you, Karen.” Judy stood and followed Danny’s mom into the kitchen.

Danny, Regina and Lacey all sat awkwardly under Samuel’s heated gaze. They all hoped that time would work to cool Sam down.

“I’m sorry, Danny. I assumed the worst, I was wrong and I am sorry.” Samuel said sincerely.

“I know what it feels like when you’re trying to protect Lacey, sir.”

“You promised me you’d never hurt her and for a moment I thought you had. I overreacted, but at the same time, I trusted you both to make the right choices and you let me down.”

“Like I said before, I’m not sorry about any of this.” He made eye contact with Lacey and Regina, “You can trust me.” Danny insisted.

Karen and Judy returned with tea and snacks. Samuel released a cleansing sigh and decided to keep moving forward with his thinking and not get himself trapped in trying to change what was already done. 

Samuel let out a chuckle and tried to lighten the mood. “Anyone else out there we should know about, Danny?” He joked.

Danny looked at the girls and exchanged glances with his mother before turning to look at a now stone faced Samuel. Everyone except for the Porters knew that there could be another.

“Are you kidding?” Sam asked in disbelief.

The doorbell rang and Karen stood before Danny could this time, “Excuse me.” She said as she walked past Danny and thwacked him with her fingers.

“Ow!” Danny rubbed his head.

“Oh hush, you deserved it.” Karen said as she turned to open the door.

It was Phoebe. A flood of emotions came rolling through Karen as she stood face to face with her husband’s mistress. She tried to reconcile that Phoebe was also the recipient of her son’s affections and by the tally today, could also be growing a child inside of her.

“Mrs. Desai, hello—um, is Danny home?”

“We’re having a family meeting, Phoebe. Well, without my husband, of course.” Karen struggled to remain the adult here.

Phoebe just stared back at Karen and studied her tired, stressed face. She felt guilty that she could be the reason for her current state. At the same time, Karen saw a lot of the same stress all over Phoebe’s face and wondered if she was holding onto another life-changing secret for her family. Both women let their faces soften.

“Mrs. Desai, look, I’m—I’m so sorry—“ Phoebe wasn’t sure how to apologize for unabashedly fucking Karen’s husband for months.

“No, now’s not the time for that. I’ll tell Danny you came by, I’ll ask him to call you.” Karen moved to try to close the door.

“Wait—It’s really important. I really need to talk to him….and to you.” Phoebe said reluctantly, looking down and avoiding Karen’s eyes.

Karen nodded, “Why not. Please, come in.” She stepped aside and allowed Phoebe to enter. 

Danny, Regina and the Porters all watched as Phoebe tried to piece together why these people were all part of a Desai family meeting. Danny’s heart raced and he stood nervously. 

“Sam, Judy, I’m sure you know Phoebe Daly.” Karen introduced her.

“Of course, Captain Daly, right?” Sam moved to shake her hand. 

Phoebe accepted politely, “Yes, that’s right. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Porter, Lacey, Regina.” She gave the girls a nod.

Danny pulled her away to the corner of the living room, “Phoebe, can we maybe talk later? We’re kind of in the middle of something.” Danny pleaded, hoping she wasn’t there to add to this incredible mess.

Phoebe turned away from the group and looked up at Danny, eyes brimming with tears, “I have news.” She said softly.

Danny swallowed hard, “Whats wrong?”

“I’m pregnant.” She said as the tears spilled from her eyes.

Danny nodded, the news completely numbing his emotions at this point. The lack of sympathy and comfort Phoebe felt from him at that moment was profound and deafening. She felt completely alone and began sobbing.

Karen appeared with tissues while Danny snapped out of it and pulled her in for a hug. He moved her toward the living room while Karen set up another chair for Phoebe to sit.

As she calmed down she realized she had broken down in front of the whole group. She blushed in embarrassment, “I’m sorry for interrupting your meeting, I wasn’t sure where else to go—“ she blew her nose.

“Phoebe’s pregnant.” Danny announced, rubbing his hands together uncontrollably.

“Me too.” Lacey said.

“Same.” Regina added.

“Dear lord.” Judy said to herself out loud.

“Jesus Christ, Danny—“ Samuel shook his head, “What happened over here, Karen?! Their lives are forever changed!” He was angry.

“I’m doing the best I can, Sam. I’m all by myself here—“ 

“Who’s fault is that?!” Sam yelled back.

“Mine.” Phoebe answered.

Samuel stopped short, thrown off by Phoebe’s answer. Judy spoke up then, “No honey, Sam’s just worked up, you aren’t responsible for these adult matters.”

“Yes I am.” 

“Phoebe—don’t.” Danny tried to shut this down.

“I’m the one who has been sleeping with Vikram.” She admitted, “Honestly, Danny, I don’t know which one of you is the father.”

Samuel’s mouth hit the floor.

Danny’s head whipped around in shock, “What are you talking about?” He stood up, “You said you stopped sleeping with him—“

“I’ve been with both of you, almost every day for the last three months.”

“You lied to me?” Danny asked.

Karen felt sick, “Excuse me.” She stood and hurried off into the kitchen.

Silence overtook the group again before Judy got her shit together and thought it all through, “You’re the reason Karen and Vikram are separated? Danny, you knew about this?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He began pacing.

“You knew she hurt your family, and then you slept with her anyway?” Judy was pissed, where was Danny’s loyalty?

“Yes.”

Lacey chimed in, “Almost every day?” This was news to her.

He looked over at Lacey apologetically, he never expected anyone to find out all of these details. Basically, after Phoebe swore off Vikram and Lacey kept pushing him away, Danny had been fulfilling his never ending sex drive with Phoebe every chance he could. They didn’t use condoms, and apparently, neither did her and Vikram. This had been Danny’s normal routine up until witnessing Vikram and his wandering hands last weekend.

“I can’t believe this.” Samuel said, obviously overwhelmed.

“When are you due?” Regina tried to get the group focused back on what mattered here.

“February.”

“Due in February with either my child or my sibling.” Danny grunted out sarcastically.

“You were there too.” Phoebe reminded him gently.

“So was he. Does he know yet?” Danny was curious.

“He does. I told him last night.”

“What did he say?”

“Not much of anything.”

Danny sat back, trying to process that his father hadn’t reached out to him or his mother immediately upon finding out news such as this.

Karen handed Danny his tea, “Forgive me, ladies, but I know my son would not have tempted fate by doing something reckless with birth control—“

Samuel scoffed a laugh and shook his head before sipping his tea.

“Were you all taking the pill? How could it possibly fail three times like this?” Karen wanted to take the full heat off of Danny, after all, the girls were participants in this as well.

“I’ve been on the shot forever, but I missed my last appointment and they couldn’t get me rescheduled for three weeks.” Regina said honestly, “I just forgot that it was possible—“

Karen wasn’t impressed, “Stanford, huh? Wow.”

“Mum—“ Danny scolded her.

“Lacey?” Karen wanted more answers.

“I may have missed a few pills.” Lacey admitted before feeling the pressure to defend herself, “It’s happened before and I’ve never had an issue—“

Karen and the Porters just stared at each other in shock at the lapse of judgement exercised by their typically brilliant kids.

“What about you, Phoebe?” Karen tried to keep her irritation with Phoebe out of her tone.

“I wasn’t on the pill.” She admitted.

Everyone looked at Danny then, he could feel the heat rising up to his cheeks.

“Phoebe, I asked you if you were on birth control—“

“I was, I am. I use the ring, but I guess maybe I took it out too much, I don’t know.” Phoebe said apologetically to Danny.

His head fell.

“Why would you trust in that anyway, Danny? When you knew there was something you could do too?” Karen scolded him.

“It was absolutely for selfish reasons.” Danny agreed, “This is all my fault.” He leaned forward and held his face in his hands, fingers sliding up through is hair as his mind raced.

“Do I dare ask the question again?” Samuel took a deep breath, “Is there anyone else, Danny?”

The girls were all confident in the answer they expected to hear and waited for Danny to answer, only he didn’t answer immediately. He squeezed his fingers and bunched up his hair, holding it like that while his head still hung low.

“Danny?” Karen tried to get his attention. 

He was taking too long. 

Danny exhaled and sat up, eyes moving directly to Lacey. Lacey knew the moment their eyes connected that there was someone else. He didn’t want to tell her, but he owed her the truth. It was their agreement after all, to tell each other these things. It was her turn to react, and much the same way Danny just had.

Karen, Samuel and Judy watched them have this silent conversation, waiting patiently for them to work it out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Lacey.” He said softly.

“Who else?” She asked just as soft.

Danny looked around, remembering they were not alone. He sat up straighter still and cleared his throat, “Jo Masterson?” This time he looked at his mom.

Karen’s mouth dropped, “Are you—“ She stood in a panic, “Are you kidding me right now?!”

Danny stood too, “Mum—“

Karen disappeared into the kitchen briefly before storming back out, “Call her. Right now.” She demanded.

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Hi Jo, do you know if you’re pregnant?’ I don’t think that’s—“ 

Karen walked up into Danny’s face, “Call her! Right now!”

Danny took out his phone and called Jo. It went to voicemail so Danny left her a message. He immediately got a text back.

Jo: Busy, what’s up?  
Danny: I’m just wondering how you’re feeling?  
Jo: I’m fine, how are you?  
Danny: Honestly, I’m having a bit of a crisis  
Jo: Do you need backup?  
Danny: No, but can I ask you something kind of personal?  
Jo: Shoot  
Danny: Do you know if you happen to be pregnant?  
Jo: Pregnant? Danny what crisis are you having?  
Danny: I can’t really get into that right now  
Jo: I’m not pregnant  
Danny: You’re sure?  
Jo: If the blood gushing from me last week was any indication, then yes, I’m sure  
Danny: Do you want to take a test?  
Jo: Do you want me to take a test?  
Danny: Maybe  
Jo: What is going on? It happened one time, it was like two months ago  
Danny: I’ll call you later  
Jo: Okay

“She’s not pregnant.” Danny handed his phone to his mother. Karen read through the texts and he watched a little stress melt off her face.

“I’m sorry, mum.” He tried to apologize.

“Danny.” Samuel tried to redirect this horror show, “Is there anyone else?”

“No, sir.” Danny confirmed, looking back at Lacey for some sort of forgiveness.

“I’m not upset.” She said quietly.

“It just wasn’t a thing, I wasn’t trying to hide it—“

Lacey nodded, “I believe you.” 

Danny blew out the breath had been holding and stood to begin pacing again.

“So, when are you guys due?” Phoebe asked the girls.

“February.” Lacey said.

“I’m not.” Regina said at the same time.

Phoebe squinted at Regina, “You’re not?”

“No, at least, not after Friday—“

“Wait, you’re not keeping the baby?” Phoebe was surprised.

Regina shook her head, “No. Are you?”

All eyes went to Phoebe now as her overwhelmed mind began thinking about the question. 

Danny had supported Lacey to the fullest, dropped the ball due to shock when he found out about Regina, and had been completely stone cold toward Phoebe since she revealed the baby could also be his father’s child. Now was no different, he froze in place, feeling a bit guilty thinking that his life would be easier to manage if she decided to do something similar to what Regina had in mind. 

Still, if Phoebe was carrying is child, he wanted to meet them and help them grow. He found that he really did want to be a dad, and a better example than the one he had. A father more like Samuel, he thought. He looked at Sam briefly as his mind cycled through the possibilities. Danny was so lucky to know him.

“I—I don’t know. Vikram made it clear that he didn’t want to deal with this. I guess I’m just wondering how you feel about it, Danny?”

Other than Lacey vetting his emotions earlier and asking him if he wanted their baby, no one had really asked him how he felt. How did he feel? Danny thought for a moment before taking the seat next to Phoebe again and turning to face her.

“I’m scared.” He admitted freely, “I’m scared I’m not going to be a good father, I’m scared there’s not going to be enough of me to support all of your needs and all the babies’ needs. I’m—I’m scared I’ll invest myself into a child that’s not mine, and then even so, in that case I’ll still have to find a way to connect with this child as a brother.” Danny shook his head, “And what about later? The four of us aren’t together, how will we handle future partners? How will family nights work? Will I get to see the babies all the time? Who will live together? I don’t want Regina to have the abortion but she absolutely should do what she needs to do, I—I’m just—“ 

Danny was back on his feet in seconds, pacing and again completely losing touch with both the question and the opportunity to comfort Phoebe when she was seeking it the most.

Lacey took a turn and let a weary Karen finally drink her tea. She stood and made her way over to Danny for a hug. He literally leaned on her and accepted her support. His tears came then and she just stood strong for him and let him come undone.

“We’ll figure it out, D. I’m scared too.” She admitted, gently stroking his back and calming him down.

“I can’t have this baby, Danny.” Regina tried to connect with him.

Phoebe swallowed hard and stood, “I’m sorry, I should go.” Her tears were back and fell in steady streams. 

Karen didn’t move to try to reel Phoebe back in, neither did the Porters. Everyone was completely overwhelmed at this point. Everyone except for Lacey. She had that feeling for the last week straight. Now that Danny and their families knew about her pregnancy and had embraced it, she felt like she could conquer the world, so she began.

“You’re not leaving, Phoebs, not yet. Sit.” Lacey insisted. She gave Danny another big squeeze and then slid him off into the empty seat next to Phoebe, “Get your shit together, Desai. We need you.”

Danny wiped his face and nodded, “Okay….okay.” He sniffled and took a deep breath.

Lacey knelt down in front of Phoebe and pulled her in for a big hug, squeezing her tight before reaching for Regina and including her too. To Lacey’s surprise, both of the women hugged her back like they hadn’t been hugged in years. They needed each other.

Lacey pulled back first and smiled, “It’s Danny, you know?” All of them nodded, a silent confirmation that they all worshipped the same sweet man sitting beside them, “He’s right, there’s so much to work out, and I’m scared too, but, we’ve got this. No matter what you decide is right for you, I’m here for you and I know you’ll be there for me too. We’re connected,” Lacey looked at Regina, “It doesn’t matter if you keep your appointment on Friday,” She looked at Phoebe, “and it doesn’t matter which of the Desai men that baby belongs to, we’re going to need each other. I can’t do it alone, and I can’t expect Danny to be there one hundred percent when he’ll be split into three pieces, you know? I’m going to need you, and I promise I’ll be there for you too.”

Danny tried to get a hold of his emotions, finding Lacey’s declarations beyond comforting. He just hoped the girls did too. As Danny scooted off his chair to take a seat beside Lacey, the doorbell rang.

“Oh lord—“ Judy took a deep breath.

Karen rose wearily and shuffled off to answer, not before shooting Danny a cursory look.

“There’s no one else—“ He defended before she reached the door.

“Hi, come in—“ Karen stepped aside to reveal Chief Masterson.


	35. Skinny Love

The four friends shot each other quick looks as Danny stood to greet him, “Chief Masterson, welcome.” He held his hand out and shook Chief’s hand.

“Danny.” Chief squeezed his hand firmly, “Sam, Judy.” He nodded to the Porters, taking note of the peculiar mix of guests at the moment and the strange energy that filled the room.

“Kyle.” Sam nodded back, avoiding eye contact now that he knew Danny had thrown it in the Chief’s daughter.

“I’m sorry to interrupt—Miss Daly, your car is blocking the sidewalk, I’m going to need you to move it please.” Chief asked nicely.

“I’ll do it—“ Regina stood and held her hand out for Phoebe’s keys, “You’re in no shape to drive right now. I’ll move it out onto the street.”

Phoebe fished her keys out of her purse and handed them to Regina, “Thank you.” She said sincerely.

“No sweat, I’ve got you.” Regina said as she scampered out the door, happy she could run from the shit-show in Danny’s living room. She was about to take her sweet-ass time moving this car.

“Can you stay for some tea, Kyle?” Karen asked, with a little more reservation in her voice than intended. She was still trying to sort out this mess and wanted to protect Danny and the girls for as long as possible.

Chief picked up on this and stared at Karen, trying to read her hesitation and determine if she was okay.

“Tea?” He repeated back to her, debating on if he should stay.

“Oh there’s tea.” Phoebe said almost involuntarily as she tried to sort through the emotions running through her.

Kyle looked at her curiously, “I—uh, can’t stay, is everything okay?” He hushed out to Karen.

Danny’s phone lit up, Jo was calling him back on FaceTime. He answered, distracted by Chief’s visit and absently thinking maybe Jo was looking for her dad.

“Hey, Jo.” Everyone paused so Danny and Jo could hear each other, everyone except for Karen.

“Danny—“ Karen tried to warn Danny to tread lightly right now, Danny wasn’t paying attention.

“Hey! I can talk now, so am I taking the pregnancy test or not?” Jo said, following up like the good friend she thought she was.

All of the color drained from Danny’s face. He stared at the phone in disbelief before bravely looking up at Chief, who was staring back at him with the same dumbfounded look on his face.

“I—uh, um.” Danny could not save himself, or speak with any coherency.

“Jo, you wanna run that last part back to me?” Chief said in disbelief.

“Oh—hi daddy.” Jo said in a panic.

“Did you sleep with my daughter?” Chief took several steps toward Danny.

“Kyle, now, wait a second—“ Karen tried to calm him down.

“Did—did you get my daughter pregnant?!” His voice bellowed.

Danny shook his head no emphatically, completely terrified, “No, sir.”

“No to which question?!” Kyle was screaming now. 

“Daddy, it’s not what you think—“ Jo tried from the other end of the phone.

“Kyle, let’s have a seat and talk about this—“ Karen tried again.

Danny stood, trying to do the adult thing at a moment like this when all he really wanted to do was run away.

“I slept with Jo, she’s not pregnant—at least, I don’t think she is. She said she’s not.” He fidgeted uncontrollably.

Chief Masterson was full of rage and not sure how to proceed. Jo was his only child and up until this moment he had assumed she hadn’t been with anyone. It was a tough thing to process that his little girl was all grown up and the thought of grandkids was smashing him right in the existentials all at the same time. There was only one thing left to do, take it out on Danny.

Samuel could see where this was heading. He himself had similar feelings not an hour before. He stood to try to help the men smooth this over.

“Now, Kyle, from what I understand, this was a long time ago, it was a one time deal—“ The words had made sense to Sam when he stared speaking, now it sounded worse than expected.

“I’m the last to know.” Kyle took a step away from Danny as he tried to decompress his fury.

“Sir, I respect Jo tremendously, I’m sorry you found out like this.” Danny didn’t know what else to say.

“Are you together? I mean, was there some sort of commitment here?” Kyle tried to make sense of his daughter’s choices.

“No, sir.” Danny said as gently as possible.

“You stay away from my daughter, Danny. Understood?!” 

“Dad—Danny didn’t do anything, this was all me. I am the one who initiated it—“

“Hang up.” Chief asked as he closed his eyes briefly. Danny hung up immediately, “If Jo is pregnant, we’ll have a lot more to talk about.” 

“Yes, sir.”

Chief Masterson headed for the door, Karen tailing him, “Kyle, don’t leave like this. Please?”

As Chief turned around to address Karen the group heard a massive crash outside. Chief knew right away it was the sound of two cars colliding. He lunged for the door and ran outside to find a large SUV had smashed right into the driver’s side of Phoebe’s car as it had been backing down off the sidewalk. 

Chief immediately radioed for help as he continued running toward the crash scene. Danny could hear Chief describing what was going on to the dispatcher as he and everyone else looked on in horror.

Danny’s eyes saw everything before his brain caught up with him. He was in complete shock.

“Oh my god.” Karen said in disbelief.

The driver of the SUV was an elderly man, alert yet disoriented. They couldn’t see anyone inside Phoebe’s car and Danny looked around frantically for Regina.

“Regina?!” Danny yelled, not able to see her anywhere and beginning to panic.

Chief Masterson told them all to stay on the sidewalk as he approached Phoebe’s car, finding Regina unconscious and laying across the floor in the front of the car. The passenger window was smashed and blood was pouring from Regina’s temple. Chief knew she must have broken the window with her head from the sheer force of the crash. He rushed around and pulled his jacket off to hold against Regina’s wound.

Danny took a few steps toward the car as Chief called in additional information about what the first responders where about to deal with. Danny was a wreck, crying and feeling nauseous. Lacey and Phoebe were crying too, Karen and the Porters trying to console the girls while Danny paced around lost and afraid. He slowly made his way over by Chief despite Karen’s objections.

“Karen, call Gloria Crane and have her meet us at the hospital.” Chief instructed.

“Oh my god—“ Danny sobbed harder, “Oh my god—“

“Danny, it’s okay, son. Want to help me?” Chief stayed calm for him.

“O—okay.” Danny sniffled before a new wave of emotion hit him.

“Okay, just breathe. I need to go check on the other driver, okay? I need you to come and hold this for me.” 

Danny knelt down in the street and took over holding the jacket against Regina’s head.

“That’s it, put some pressure on it, good. I’m right here, I’ll be right back.” Chief wiped Regina’s blood on his pants and ran over to assess the elderly man.

“I’m so sorry, Regina—please, please be okay.” Danny begged her lifeless body, tears spilling all over his cheeks.


	36. Rage, Rage Against the Dying of the Light

The roar of sirens could be heard in the distance. The EMTs finally arrived after what felt like a lifetime but in actuality was only several minutes. They thanked Danny for his first aid, pulled Regina from the car and sped off. They wouldn’t let anyone ride in the ambulance.

Karen called Mrs. Crane and agreed to stay with the elderly man until the next ambulance arrived to transport him to the hospital. The Porters ushered the girls into their car and headed out for the hospital. Chief grabbed Danny by the arm and hauled him into his cruiser for an escort to the hospital. He turned his lights on and kept pace with the ambulance. Danny’s tears slowed, but his chest heaved involuntarily the entire way there.

“I know you’re not a bad kid, Desai.” Chief said in a rare moment of appreciation toward Danny, “It could’ve been worse, she could have picked that Tyler kid.” He grumbled.

Danny’s stomach turned, Tyler and Jo slept together constantly.

“Jo is a good person, Chief. I care about her, but what happened between us is something that won’t be repeated. I didn’t mean to screw up anything between you and Jo or you and my mom. I’m sorry.” Danny’s tears came faster now, his mind not strong enough to deal with all of this.

“We’re okay, we’ll work it out.” Chief patted Danny on the shoulder as he took the turn into the hospital entrance.

“Is Regina dead?” Danny finally choked out.

“She’s had a lot of trauma, but she did still have a pulse. I just don’t know how bad it is.” Chief was honest with him.

Chief parked the cruiser and escorted Danny inside. Thanks to the early phone call from Karen, Mrs. Crane had arrived just before them and was frantically talking to the trauma nurse as some other staff members worked to stabilize Regina. Chief Masterson was able to get Danny through to the area Regina was being worked on and joined Mrs. Crane.

Mrs. Crane hadn’t noticed Danny at first, too overcome with emotion as she explained Regina’s medical history in detail.

“Anything else significant we need to know about Regina?” The nurse asked her.

“She’s pregnant.” Danny spoke up, Chief’s eyes growing three sizes.

Mrs. Crane’s head whipped around, eyes glaring at Danny, “Excuse me?!” She squelched.

“Regina’s pregnant?” The nurse wanted confirmation.

“Yes, she just found out. She’s six weeks pregnant.” Danny admitted.

The nurse took off to fill in the doctor and to have them change their treatment plan now that they were aware she may be expecting.

Gloria finally came back to herself and connected that Chief Masterson and Danny had blood all over them.

“Is that—is that blood?” Mrs. Crane asked with a shaky voice.

“Danny helped me with first aid, he was amazing.” Chief tried to calm her down.

“You!” Mrs. Crane placed all of her attention on Chief Masterson, “This is your fault! If you had locked up this piece of garbage when he kidnapped my daughter she wouldn’t even be in this situation! I am suing you!

“Now Gloria, that wasn’t my call to make, it was hers. Tonight was an accident and Danny was a hero. He applied first aid to Regina until the first responders could get there—“

“Is the child yours?” She sneered at Danny.

“Yes. Regina stopped by tonight to tell me. I know you’re angry, but I’m a mess, Regina is one of my best friends—“ Danny broke down again as he heard the alarms going off behind them.

They were ushered into the waiting room as Phoebe, Lacey, Karen and the Porters walked in. The girls ran to Danny to hug him tight.

“Gloria, I’m so sorry—“ Judy hugged her whether she liked it or not.

“Thank you, Judy. This heathen has now gone and damaged my Regina.” She scowled at Danny.

“Danny has done no such thing, Gloria.” Samuel wanted to make this plain and simple, a necessity whenever Gloria Crane was involved, “I am so sorry about what happened, but this was an accident.”

“What happened, Kyle?” Gloria asked Chief, hopeful for some sort of back up to her own theories. 

“Miss Daly’s car was parked on the sidewalk—“

“At the Desai residence—“ Gloria wanted the details confirmed. She side-eyed Karen.

“That’s correct. I stopped in and asked Phoebe to move the car, Regina offered to do it and an old man ended up smashing into her. Danny was inside the house talking to me at the time.” 

Gloria huffed as one of the trauma doctors came looking for her. Everyone gathered around.

“Mrs. Crane? Hi, I’m Dr. Nico. I’m afraid I have some grim news. Regina is not stable. She’s been placed on life support, she has no brain activity.”

Mrs. Crane held onto Chief Masterson for dear life as she broke down in front of everyone. Danny was also sobbing uncontrollably.

“We spoke with Regina’s obstetrician and also performed our own test and it is confirmed that Regina is pregnant, six weeks. We need to know if you’re planning on keeping her on life support to bring the pregnancy to term.”

“There’s no chance she’ll recover?” Gloria squeaked.

“I’m sorry.” Dr. Nico shook his head no, “The trauma was too severe. Do you know who the father is?” 

“I am the father.” Dr. Nico reached to shake his hand, “I’m Danny.” Danny didn’t wait for Gloria to utter his name.

“Are you Daniel Desai?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know what Regina’s wishes were regarding the baby?” Dr. Nico tried to ask some basic questions.

“Excuse me, this young man is not making any decisions regarding my daughter or this child, do I make myself clear?!” Gloria was almost spitting as she spouted off.

“Forgive me, Mrs. Crane, but Regina has listed Daniel Desai as her durable power of attorney in the event she becomes incapacitated. You are listed as one of her emergency contacts, but in fact, Mr. Desai is the only person who can make health-related decisions on Regina’s behalf.”

“This is ridiculous! He’s a teenager!” 

“We’ll need to work on a plan for Regina’s care.” Dr. Nico addressed Danny directly, “I’ll give you and the family some time to discuss. You can come back and visit now, two at a time.” Dr. Nico nodded to the group and left them.

“Excuse me.” Gloria pushed past them all and took off for Regina’s room, Danny trailing behind her.

Danny slid into the room after Gloria and closed the door gently. He took a seat near the foot of the bed. Despite the ventilator, Danny felt that Regina looked peaceful, calm. Her head was bandaged significantly, tubes and wires coming from all over. Gloria wasn’t afraid to go right up to her and hold her hand, offering Regina a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Gloria cried quietly, eventually leaning across Regina’s body and really breaking down.

Danny got up and made his way over to Gloria, pulling at her and dodging her swats until she conceded and melted into Danny’s chest. He hugged her, rubbing her back and doing his best to be strong.

“I loved her, Gloria.” Danny proclaimed, “She was so special to me and I tried to tell her every chance she’d let me.” He phrased it in such a way that Gloria stopped crying, “She was strong willed, stubborn and absolutely brilliant.”

Gloria calmed enough to sigh and pull back from Danny’s embrace. She accepted the tissues Danny somehow sprang from thin air, “Well, she loved you too. More than you could give back. She talked about you all the time, you and your love for Lacey Porter.”

Danny was surprised, he didn’t think Regina talked to her mother about anything at all, let alone anything about them.

“Yes, well, I loved her none the less.” Danny tried to backpedal, “She is one of my best friends.”

“Best friends sleep together these days?” Gloria almost growled at him.

“In our case, yes. I found out about the pregnancy today. She um—“ Danny rocked back onto his heels and stuck his hands in his pockets, “She came to tell me she scheduled an appointment this Friday—for an abortion.” Danny revealed carefully.

“She didn’t want the baby?” Gloria was surprised, but not shocked. She knew how ambitious Regina was and was more surprised that she hadn’t discussed all of this with her first.

“What do you want to do here, Mrs. Crane?” Danny asked her softly.

“Me? You heard the doctor, that’s up to you now.” She spat at him.

“I think we should let her go. It’s what she would have wanted.” His voice cracked sending Gloria back into heaving sobs. This time Danny broke down with her and together they held Regina’s hands and cried over her.

After a couple of hours, it was decided that Regina would be taken off of life-support. She passed away peacefully within an hour and the group exited the emergency room together to get some much needed fresh air. Chief Masterson had excused himself long ago to continue his investigation into what happened at the accident scene.

Danny and Gloria made plans to meet up the next day to discuss Regina’s funeral arrangements together, the two of them becoming unlikely allies.

The Porters took Phoebe home and returned to their house with Lacey, Sam and Judy insisting that Lacey destress and get some sleep.

Danny slumped into his mother’s car. His head was completely congested from crying for hours. He had never seen anyone die before, and for that person to be someone he cared about so much along with one of his unborn children, it was too much to take.

“You were amazing today, Danny. I’m so proud of you for stepping up and making sure Regina’s wishes were followed like that. She picked you to do that for a reason. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so so sorry. Regina was precious and I know how much she meant to you.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Danny’s head pounded.

Karen got Danny settled in his room and hugged him for a long time. Any of them could have moved that car today, she could have easily lost Danny. Danny finally passed out, his brain shutting down from the trauma and shock of it all.

Karen called Vikram to fill him in, the call went straight to voicemail, of course. She left him an urgent message and went to take a long hot bath.


	37. Grizzlies on Three

Danny awoke the next morning and stared at the ceiling as his mind ran through the last twenty four hours without his consent. As he was forced to recall the details of Regina’s death, he was met with strange, unexplainable peace.

“Thank you for that, Crane.” He said to the ceiling, convinced she somehow sent him this gift.

Despite waking to a bit of serenity, Danny struggled to sit up, connecting with the pain in his head and his fiery sore throat. He groaned and rubbed his face before hauling his heavy body out of bed. His legs felt like lead and his chest ached. It felt like he had the flu.

“Now can you make my head stop pounding?” He asked his empty room, Regina in mind.

Danny walked up to his closet and rummaged through his uniforms. He caught himself in the full length mirror that ran the length of his closet door and stared for a few long moments. One at a time he stretched his arms across his chest in a bid to loosen his tight back. He winced when he found a tender spot and repeated the movement. He kept watching himself.

He was alive, he thought. He could still experience peace and feel pain. He stared deeper. Why him and not her? He silently asked the universe. 

Danny became enraged, his anger spiking out of nowhere as he begged whatever deity might be able to hear him to let him trade places with her. How dare the world be robbed of the certain decades of gifts Regina had been about to offer.

He ripped his game uniform from the hangers and stalked off to the bathroom for a shower. He toggled the water between ice cold and burning hot. Cold to control his rage and anger, hot to try to relax his sore body and around to cold again when the steam was too much for him to breathe.

Danny threw on his soccer gear and made his way through the living room. He automatically thought back to the few precious moments the four of them had shared here yesterday when they had their group hug after learning they were kind of a giant blended family. If only he had known how short lived it would be, he never would have let them go.

“Oh, Danny! Good morning—“ Karen greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. She was surprised to see him up and showered already.

“Morning.” Danny grunted before he grabbed a banana and gobbled it up.

Karen watched him carefully, trying to gauge how he was feeling. She eventually realized he was wearing his game day clothes.

“I’m sure you’re not expected to play today—“ She tried soothe what she could only imagine was unbearable pain housed within her son.

“Game day.” Was Danny’s simple response. He worked on stretching out his legs.

“Danny—“

Danny grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it, eventually slamming it into the recycle bin with so much aggression he made Karen flinch. 

He proceeded to the fridge and pulled out eggs and butter, placing them gently beside the stove as he rummaged for a pan. Karen looked on as he began to prepare himself his pregame breakfast, the same routine he had completed a hundred times before.

“This is not a zoo.” Danny muttered as he scrambled the eggs.

Karen scrunched her face up, “I’m sorry?”

Danny sighed before looking over at her, “Stop watching me like that.”

He pulled a plate down from the cabinet and dumped his eggs on it.

“Danny—“ 

He slammed the pan and the spatula into the sink hard enough for the spatula to bounce back out an onto the floor, sliding over toward Karen’s feet. She reached to grab it but Danny was quicker and snapped it away from her before slamming it into the sink again.

“Lacey called for you last night.” Karen ignored Danny’s mini tantrum.

Danny didn’t respond. He carefully untied the bread bag and snaked out a few slices before shoving them into the toaster and then over-spinning the bag closed again until it crushed several of the other pieces.

“Phoebe too—“ Karen added.

The toast popped up and Danny yanked them out and proceeded to slide himself onto the bar stool along the edge of the kitchen island. He ate quickly, shoveling the food into his mouth in an almost obscene fashion. His mind wandered to the time he watched Regina and Lacey sit on this island and eat ice cream together before he made love to them. He stared vacantly as the memory flooded everything around him.

“I can’t make it stop.” Danny said to himself as he realized he was trapped in a bittersweet battle of remembering her without consciously trying to.

“Make what stop?” Karen was disturbed by Danny’s rapidly changing behavior.

“I can still eat.” Danny said as he came back to himself and looked up at his mother with pain in his twinkling brown eyes.

“I can make you something else—“

“I can still eat, and sit and talk. I—I can take a shower and exercise. WHY?!” He shouted at the end of his rambling, slamming his fists onto the counter, making Karen jump.

Danny stood abruptly and carried his empty plate to the sink, rinsing it and sliding it into the dishwasher before he did the same with the pan and the utensils. He wiped the counter down and turned to face his mother.

“I’m leading my last high school soccer game today because I still can. Regina would have been at the game today, she’d want me to play. If you have a problem with that, don’t come.” He said darkly.

Danny pulled his hair up, filled his water bottle and grabbed several apples before kissing his mom on the cheek.

“I love you, goodbye.” Danny said before walking toward the front door, his words sounding almost as if they were meant for someone else.

“You’re not driving.” Karen decided to stop trying to be gentle with him and switched into protective mom mode.

Danny stood by the door and shrugged, whipping his lanyard with his keys toward her. Karen hopped the the side to miss being pelted by them as they sailed across the room.

“No worries, I can still walk.” Danny hauled his gym bag up and walked out.

Karen called Coach Chandler to fill him in on Danny’s intentions for the day, explaining the extent of his trauma and level of participation in the events surrounding Regina’s death just twelve hours ago. She left out the parts about Danny also learning he was going to be a father of three and about facing the chief of police regarding screwing and possibly impregnating his daughter who could also someday soon become his sister.

******

Green Grove High School was chosen to host the state soccer finals for the first time in twenty years. News crews from all over the state were busy setting up as Danny approached the school. He spied busses from Rhinebeck High School, their team already doing warm ups together in the parking lot.

Danny was one of the first of his team to arrive, only beat by Coach Chandler and Cole, who was only there because he had to serve an early morning detention for slamming his locker door last week after Andie Dang had rejected his date offer.

Cole was pulling his socks on when Danny appeared in the locker room. Danny knew how fast news traveled in this town and steeled himself for whatever he was about to face. Cole stayed silent but Danny could feel his eyes linger on him and he knew that Cole must already know.

Coach Chandler poked his head into the locker room, “Desai, my office.”

Danny gave a nod and followed Coach into his office.

“Have a seat.” Coach motioned toward the chair before sitting down behind his desk.

Danny remained standing, arms folded across his chest.

“It wasn’t a choice. Sit.” Coach pointed to the chair.

Danny sat, arms still tucked around himself.

“You’re not on the roster today.” Coach said plainly, testing Danny’s temperament.

Danny was on his feet again in seconds, hands falling to his sides, “You’re not taking this from me!” He pointed at Coach before stabbing his finger into his own chest as he pointed at himself, “This is my team, this is my last game!” He bellowed.

Coach Chandler didn’t react, waiting for Danny to blow through his emotions before he pointed at the chair again. Danny exhaled in frustration and begrudgingly sat back down.

“Do not interrupt me again, understand?”

Danny gave a nod, mouth hanging open as he tried to control his breathing.

“Of course you’re on the roster, Desai, but did you just see yourself? How am I supposed to let you play when you’ve got a hair trigger? Rightfully so, I might add. From what your mom told me, you were challenged yesterday and you stepped up, big time.”

Danny have a sarcastic grunt, “Yeah, well, it wasn’t enough.” Danny’s voice cracked. Today was going to be hard.

“You helped control an incredibly difficult situation. You were right there, faced with the decision to either stand on the sidelines and watch or to take action and help and you chose to help.”

Danny’s tears fell silently as he absorbed Coach Chandler’s rendition of what happened yesterday.

“I am so sorry, Danny.” Coach offered in full sincerity. Danny looked up at him then, “I’m sorry for your loss. I know how special Regina was to you and I know you’re hurting.”

“I’m playing in this game.” 

The two men stared at each other for a few long beats.

“They’re going to talk about it today. The guys, the announcers. They’re going to hold a moment of silence for her, it’s going to be broadcast on every tv station in the state.” Coach was trying to help him understand just how hard today was going to be.

“You think I can’t do it?” Danny asked him point blank.

“The question, Captain, isn’t whether or not I think you can. I know you can. The question is, should you play in this game, and right now I believe the answer is no.”

“What else did my mother tell you?” Danny asked quietly.

Coach Chandler tipped his head to the side a little and squinted, he had expected Danny to blow up again. He knew then that Danny had more to say.

Danny looked at Coach Chandler, really looked at him. He studied his face for a few moments, “Why don’t you have any children?” Danny finally asked him.

Coach Chandler stared back in surprise by Danny’s question, eventually casting his eyes down. Danny watched a flash of grief pass over his features before he looked back up at Danny and nodded.

“My wife and I have tried, and failed. Many, many times.”

Danny huffed out a frustrated breath and brought his hands up to rub his face.

“Regina was pregnant.” Danny said softly, he needed to tell someone.

Coach Chandler remained silent, he could tell there was more Danny had to unpack.

“Lacey is pregnant too.” He added, “….and so is Phoebe.” He couldn’t look Coach in the eye anymore.

“Fucking Christ, Danny.” Coach sighed.

“They all showed up to tell me yesterday.” Danny’s tears were back, “If I had been more careful, they wouldn’t have been there. There would have been a place for Phoebe to park, Regina wouldn’t have offered to move Phoebe’s car—It’s all my fault. I’m the reason she’s gone. I killed her.”

“That’s not how that works, Danny.” Coach said firmly.

Danny wiped his face with his arms, “I want this game, Coach. I’m playing for her today, my head is here. I can do it.”

“I don’t need this win, Desai.”

“Neither do I. Just let me play the game.”

“Archie Yates.” Coach was testing him again.

“We’re the captains, Coach. We always work together, today is just another game.” Danny promised.

“Captain Daly is playing today on the upper pitch.” Another test.

“Good for her.” Danny shrugged.

Coach Chandler watched Danny intently, his provocations just layering more stress onto Danny’s shoulders. Danny was not wavering. It was time to strengthen Danny back up. If he was dead set on playing this game, it was Coach’s job to make sure he could carry all that weight.

“The Hawks have only been defeated once this year.” Coach began his momentum.

“Yes, sir.” Danny’s eyes were now laser focused on Coach Chandler’s. 

“That was you and the guys you led. You studied their defense and you found their weaknesses. You won that game for me.” Coach said appreciatively, “If I play you today, I’m not looking for another win. I’m looking for the heart you had for the game that day. You’ve played under me for four years, Desai, and I want to see you finish this properly.”

“Yes, Coach.”

“If I don’t play you today, I still want to see the same thing. If I don’t play you—and that is my decision Danny, not yours—your ass will sit on the bench. You’ll be here for your team, your heart and your head will be here for the whole game. Am I clear?”

“Understood.” 

Coach stood and pulled Danny up for a bro hug, holding him longer and rubbing his back, “Regina’s accident was not your fault, D. You take this, all the pain, filter it and use it in a positive way. Let something good come out of it, don’t let it go to waste. She deserved for someone to fight for her, you’re the one who did. Keep doing it.”

The locker room was filled with his teammates by the time Danny made his way back inside. The silence spread as he walked further through the room. It was as if Danny had a large neon sign following him around that blinked “SOMEONE I LOVE DIED” as he walked. No one knew what to say, but this was too big to ignore so the silence persisted. They needed a leader.

Coach Chandler stepped into the locker room and kept his distance, watching and monitoring Danny, roster in hand.

Archie stepped forward, “Circle up!” He shouted as the guys bunched into a circle, Danny included.

“We’re a team. One of us hurts we all hurt, and we are in pain right now guys. We’re going to support each other, we’re going to get through this game, clear? Bring it in.”

The guys hugged the circle tighter.

“The Rhinebeck Hawks. We’ve beat them before, remember? We were the only ones who beat them. We did that. Today’s game is just another game. Rematch? Nope. This is not a state final game, this is not our last game of the season, this is just another game. We’ve gone over the strategies, the plays. We’re prepared. So what’s different?” Archie paused and looked around at all the guys, “What’s different is, one of us is hurting. That means we’re all hurting. We don’t need to discuss details, we don’t need to suffocate with our sympathies, and why’s that? Because they’re going to do that.” Archie pointed outside referencing the crowd of people that had gathered around the field. “All of that will be addressed by everyone else, it doesn’t belong in here. What we need to do is focus on playing another game. When you see someone else struggling out there today, you pick up their slack and take on double until they recover. And if they don’t recover, well then you’ll continue to carry double and help them finish this game. We’ve made it this far because we’re a team. Are you in?!” Archie yelled.

The team yelled back.

“I said, are you in?!” Archie screamed this time.

The team erupted in affirmation.

“GRIZZLIES ON THREE!”


	38. Give Me an E!

The Rhinebeck crowd didn’t know of the relationship between Danny and Regina or the details of the circumstances surrounding her death. As Danny stepped onto the pitch with his team, it was everyone else, the entire town of Green Grove that stared back at him. It was difficult to keep his focus.

“Circle.” Coach called and the guys all gathered around, “Lady Grizzlies’ game begins directly after this one on the upper field. They’re here supporting you.”

Coach nodded to the eleven girls soccer teammates, Phoebe included, who were only wearing sports bras and had GO GRIZZLIES painted letter by letter across their chests as they cheered loudly from the top row of the bleachers.

“I’d like you to support them tonight as well.”

“You got it, Coach.” The guys agreed. Coach shook his head at their camaraderie.

“Listen up, actives tonight will be, Forward: Lewis, Desai. Mid: Yates, McBride, Ogden and Moio. Yates runs defense, he chooses his four guys, the rest of you be ready to join if necessary. Desai runs the offensive plays today. Permanent alternate for this game: Farrell.”

Cole’s mouth dropped, “Coach!” He threw his hands up in frustration, “It’s my last game!”

“You know the rules, detention equals no game time.” Coach said casually as he made notes on his roster, “Your attitude got you here, you should be upset with yourself, not with me. Check it.”

“Yes, Coach.” Cole deflated and remained in the circle with his teammates.

Coach Chandler signed off on his roster and walked over to the ref to hand it in. Karen caught his attention, waving and running down the sideline to speak with him.

“Did you talk to him?” She asked, still worried about her baby.

“Indeed.”

“Was he upset?”

“He’s playing, Karen.”

“You can’t be serious—“

Coach held his hands up to calm her, “He can do it. I’ll pull him if I need to, he’s prepared for that too.”

Karen took a deep breath, “Okay. Thank you.”

Coach nodded and jogged back to his team, “Let’s play the shit out of this game.” He said, hand in for a Grizzlies team shout.

The announcer sprang to life and gave the crowd a bit of history for both teams before calling for the anthem and then going into the moment of silence to honor Regina Crane.

At that point the guys all fell into a line, each of them extending their arms across the shoulders of the teammate beside them until they were one unified wall. Danny was somewhere in the middle of it. He was caught off guard by this and openly wept during the entire moment. He felt their energy. They were literally holding him up, supporting him when he needed their strength the most.

When the moment ended they quietly rallied around Danny so he could pull himself together. Karen and Lacey were a mess in their seats and half the girls team were balling as well. No one had seen her, but Gloria Crane sat in the visitors parking lot and watched the gesture on the field projection screen. She was too overcome to get out of her car, she just wanted to be close to where Regina would have been today.

Danny kept his composure for the duration of his final game and did as Coach had instructed: played the shit out of this game. Danny wasn’t playing for Regina as he originally set out to do. Danny was playing for all of the things he didn’t understand, for all of the things that were beyond his control. He couldn’t change any of it and so he poured his heart and all of his energy out onto the field. He bared his feelings, it was like watching an artist. He scored three goals and assisted with the other two of their five goal game.

The Green Grove Grizzlies won 5-2 over the Rhinebeck Hawks in their state final, Danny’s last soccer game of his high school career. The crowd went wild and Danny was named MVP of the game.

After the fanfare moved to the upper field for the girls game, Danny laid on his back midfield and stared up at the sky. He wondered what the last twenty four hours would have been like if Regina were still here. The pregnancy news would still exist, that probably would have consumed his entire psyche he thought. How selfish he was. He decided he had only been thinking of himself recently when the world was so much bigger than him. Life was fragile and in that moment he intended to look after the ones he had left.

“C’mon, Desai! We need someone to be the E in Grizzlies.” Archie said seriously as he helped Danny up with some of the other guys in tow, shirtless and covered in painted green lettering.

“Your handwriting sucks.” Danny pointed out as he yanked his jersey off.

“Good game, D.” Archie commended as he slapped a capital letter E across his chest.

Danny apprised the E from his upside down view before connecting with Archie, “Thanks, Arch.”

“Sure thing, any time you need me to paint anything on this Adonis body of yours I’m there, it’s not gay at all.” He chuckled as they both began jogging toward the upper field.

“I mean it.” Danny said gently as they approached the crowd.

“I’ve got you, man. You’re not alone in this, okay? Now, let’s annoy the fuck out of these people.” Archie smiled and climbed up the bleachers.

Danny watched from the ground as ‘GO GRIZZLIS’ formed along the back row, rowdy and screaming for the girls team like maniacs, fresh off their own win.

“Hey.” Lacey appeared next to Danny, “Thought you might want these.” She held out his favorite sun glasses.

“Thank you.” He accepted, realizing the bleachers faced west and directly in the 3 pm sun. Lacey was so sweet.

“Good game.” She wasn’t sure what to say, “How are you doing?”

Danny rocked on his heels and back, “I’m still alive.” He shook his head, “It’s not fair.”

Lacey rubbed his back, “I love you, Danny. I wish I could take it all away—“

Danny turned and hugged her tight, god he loved her back. So much. Karen caught sight of them and her heart warmed a little.

“I love you too.” He muffled into the side of her head.

He turned her away from him and slid his hands down to hold the front of her belly. To everyone else it just looked like he was giving Lacey a sweet reverse hug, but the two of them knew this embrace was something else entirely.

“I love you both.” Danny said softly in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

He rubbed her belly a little before pulling away. Lacey’s eyes were sparkling with the threat of tears.

“I’m still here.” He reassured her, the sentence clicking in his brain from self-loathing to understanding that still being here was a blessing. It might not be fair, but it was necessary. He was needed here.

“Me too.” She promised him.

“Desai! We need you man, this shit is spelled wrong!” Cole shouted down to him.

“I—uh, I guess I’ve gotta go be an E?” Danny said in the form of a question making Lacey laugh out loud, “I’m sorry that this is my priority right now.” Danny added in a surprisingly lighthearted tone, “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

He grabbed her hands and gave them each a single kiss, one for her and one for baby. Lacey squeezed his hands back.

“Okay.” She smiled at him before he ascended the bleachers to go be the saddest E there ever was.


	39. Angels and Demons

There was no after party. After the games Danny’s mom dragged her child into their house and made him take a hot bath. As he stretched his legs out in the hot water, he wondered how he had gotten through this day. At this point he wasn’t even sure he’d make it back out of the tub.

Forty five minutes later, Danny was overheated and sitting in his own dirt. He peeled his back off the slant in the tub and stood for a proper shower, lacing his now pruned fingers through his hair as he worked up a good lather.

Karen had set his bedside table up with a big bowl beef stew, biscuits, water, Tylenol and ice packs for his knees. As Danny entered his room he spied the gifts and smiled at the love he felt from the things she did to take care of him. His brain couldn’t help but to then compare this with the dust his father paid him. Danny worried his mother was feeling the need to overcompensate for his father running away.

In the end he decided that he was simply too exhausted to give any energy at all to his father, good or bad. He snuggled into his bed and tried to mute the new never-ending chatter in his head. He wanted to remain focused on what mattered most to him.

Danny: Thanks, Mum. I love you  
Karen: I love you too!

******

The service was beautiful. Regina would have hated it, Danny chuckled to himself. The last thing Regina Crane would have wanted would be for hundreds of people to gather around and cry over her. Gloria loved a show however and the wake was open-casket.

Danny was the one who had been tasked with making the decision to remove Regina from life support, something he knew for certain she would have wanted. Now that she was gone, he had decided to stay out of the funeral arrangements entirely so Gloria could bury her child how she saw fit. He realized the funeral wasn’t for Regina and didn’t have to be something she would have wanted, the funeral was for those who were left to grieve her loss. The funeral was for them.

Danny had a hard time seeing her again. She looked so fake, lifeless. Her body was here, but Regina wasn’t. He talked to her all the time, both in his mind and out loud sometimes when he was alone. He wondered if she could hear him somehow, hear his thoughts. It was comforting to talk to her, but short lived knowing he’d never hear a response from her in return.

Danny, Chief Masterson, Samuel Porter, Principal Tang, Regina’s father and Mr. Taylor their science teacher were the pall bearers. The entire casket was a high gloss rose gold color, much like Regina’s lips always were. He remembered regularly trying to get those lips to smile and his chest tightened.

Lacey and the Porters were there, bookending Danny and Karen as they offered them their support. Lacey held Danny’s hand for the entire service, the two of them taking turns crying. Danny had thanked Lacey and told her he loved her more times today than he could ever remember.

Both soccer teams were in attendance for the funeral too, decked out in Stanford t-shirts in lieu of not knowing what the hell else to do to honor such a private, reclusive person as Regina was. Danny appreciated their effort and knew they were really there to help support him today.

Regina’s headstone was made of white marble in the shape of a heart. Etched within the heart were a set of beautiful angel wings, her last name, her birth date, death date and one of her favorite quotes: LEARNING IS NOT ATTAINED BY CHANCE, IT MUST BE SOUGHT FOR WITH ARDOR AND ATTENDED TO WITH DILIGENCE. ―ABIGAIL ADAMS

Karen had stepped up and offered to host a celebration of life for Regina on behalf of the Crane family at the Green Grove Country Club directly following the funeral. Lacey had jumped on board as well and offered to help Karen with various odds and ends, the two of them old pros on how to quickly throw together a tasteful gathering.

As the mourners left for the party, Gloria and Danny stayed behind to watch the groundskeepers finish covering Regina’s plot.

Danny watched Gloria’s face crumple behind her oversized sunglasses. He reached out and held a hand to the small of her back and very gently pulled her closer until she accepted the hug he knew she needed. They stood there for a very long time holding each other, both silently wishing this was all a bad dream.

Gloria pulled back first and Danny fished some tissues from his pocket before handing them to Gloria.

“Thank you, Danny.” She grinned at him for being so caring.

“The service was lovely.” He nodded slightly.

Gloria waved him off, “Oh please, Regina would have hated this and we both know it.” She laughed a little through her sniffles.

“She appreciated details, she would have been okay with this.” He tried to find something positive to cling to.

“Funny you mention that. C’mere.” Gloria pulled Danny along by his arm and walked them up closer to her headstone, “Notice anything?” She asked plainly.

Danny squatted down and inspected the headstone. He followed the outline of the etched wings and the smooth inlay of the lettering of the text and then he saw it. A set of identical smaller wings set inside the larger ones. To everyone else it appeared to just be feathers, but Danny knew they were for the child they’d never meet.

“Wow.” He ran his fingers around the edges of both sets of wings.

“Oh, and before I forget. I believe this is yours?”

Danny heard the tin jingle before he even looked over. His head snapped up to see Gloria holding the serotonin necklace Regina had gifted him for his eighteenth birthday. The one he had immaturely given back to her when she had decided that being his friend was too difficult.

He stood and stared at the necklace, not sure if taking it was the right thing to do here. Gloria sensed his hesitation and held her hand out further.

“It’s yours, Danny. Regina always had trouble expressing herself and you—you made her happy. She had this made for you so you’d never forget that, even if she struggled to show it, she wanted you know that you made her feel happy.”

Danny’s face crumpled this time and he went back in for another hug with Gloria, pulling the necklace from her hand and squeezing it tight.

“Thank you.” He managed into her shoulder.

“It’s time to let them go, they’re at rest now, Danny.”

******

Danny walked Mrs. Crane to her vehicle, a very patient and equally heart-broken Mr. Crane was staring off into space as he listened to public talk radio until his wife turned up again.

Danny continued on foot back to his house, finding the cool air refreshing as it kissed his heated emotional skin while he walked. He found a rock of interest and kicked it along with him for quite some time, eyes glued to the pavement.

As he rounded the corner he did a double take, spotting Phoebe sitting on the front steps of his house. He stalled a moment but continued on, the rock now forgotten, discarded and lonely in its new neighborhood.

“Hi.” Phoebe said first, standing as Danny headed up the steps.

“Hi.” He said back, unlocking the door and allowing her to enter first.

The energy was charged around him before he could even get the door closed. He turned to find Phoebe standing both too close and not close enough. His heart rate took off and he had to open his mouth to keep up with his body’s demand for oxygen.

Regina was dead, everyone was pregnant, and Phoebe had just played her last soccer game ever. They both were scared and grieving in different ways and just needed to feel good.

This was happening. Danny grabbed Phoebe’s face and kissed her harder than he ever had before, nothing but rage and lust burning between them. He knew Lacey and his mother wouldn’t be back for hours, but he wanted to move this to the safety of his room. Now.

He shucked his shoes off quickly, picked her up and ran them upstairs. Once locked in his bedroom, Phoebe began ripping Danny’s suit off, layer by layer, while answering every kiss he asked of her. He wouldn’t stop, sucking on Phoebe’s mouth and neck like she was the last fresh water source on earth.

“Oh fuck, I need this.” Danny begged into the tiny divot at the base of Phoebe’s neck.

He had licked a stripe down to that spot before kissing the hollow and gliding his tongue back up to nibble at her ear. Danny’s hands were nimble, blindly unbuttoning and sliding Phoebe’s dark ensemble off of her revealing her smooth porcelain skin.

“What do you need?” Phoebe asked him softly.

Danny’s eyes went dark. He picked her up again and laid her down on his bed before he got to work on those nipples. He worshipped her, biting and sucking every inch until she begged him for more.

“You.” Danny said plainly as he prepared her with two of his fingers.

He fucked her, pinning her legs open and plunging himself into her tight core. His mind went somewhere it had never been before and he fucked her like this for what seemed like forever without the threat of finishing any time soon. He watched her come twice before she tapped out and rolled Danny onto his back.

“Who is this?” She asked him in awe of his new endurance.

Danny grabbed her hips roughly and pulled her up onto his cock, “You like it?” He asked her, voice still sounding like velvet.

Phoebe closed her eyes and began riding him, “Yes—“ She absolutely did.

“Show me.” He asked her. Danny desperately just wanted to feel good, to feel wanted. He laced his fingers behind his head.

Phoebe dominated him, riding him like only she knew how. He didn’t last long after that, her expert vagina moving in ways he couldn’t explain.

“C’mon, I’m so close.” He begged her, “I need this, please, I need it—“ He confessed as she smiled down at him and pushed him over the edge.

She watched Danny’s eyes roll and his face relax for the first time in days. He exploded inside of her before remembering she was likely carrying his child. Had they been too rough? Phoebe couldn’t just be his friend with benefits anymore, she now had some super precious cargo. He moved her beside him carefully and placed his hand on her belly.

Phoebe noticed the panic on Danny’s face, “Hey, hey—Danny it’s okay, I’m okay.”

Danny nodded, “Okay—I’m sorry I just—I should have been more gentle.”

They laid together for a long time, alternating snuggling and fucking as they both tried to work out their sadness and frustrations using each other’s bodies. His mother had returned long ago, Lacey had even knocked on his door before realizing what the sounds were coming from the other side. She had left him alone after that, finding twisted peace in knowing at least he wasn’t dealing with his grief alone.

“Chair this time.” Phoebe pointed across the room around 1 am.

Danny sat her in his lap, wrapped her legs around his waist and walked them over to his desk chair before sitting down and watching her prepare to dominate him again. She faced away from him this time, legs spread wide as she straddled his thighs. Danny could see her perfect peach of an ass now spread open into the shape of a heart revealing her bright pink hairless slit.

“What do you want?” She slid her ass up and down the length of his shaft as she waited for his answer.

“I want to go in there.” Danny admitted like all other words had escaped his vocabulary, he really hoped she’d understand him. Danny reached around to Phoebe’s clit and began rubbing it lightly from behind.

“Where?” She asked playfully, flexing her clit against his fingers in approval.

Danny smiled and watched her position him before she sank down enough to swallow just his tip into her warm wet hole.

“In here?” She asked with an air of cockiness that drove Danny wild.

To his surprise she pulled him back out of her and positioned him further back, surely she didn’t mean—

“What about here?” She looked back at him over her shoulder and waited for his answer.

“You sure about that?” Danny didn’t know what to say, he had never done this before.

Phoebe winked at him before she collected a tongue full of saliva and palmed it around Danny’s cock until he was super slicked up. Danny watched as she backed her ass up over him.

“Oh, I’m sure about that.” She finally answered and guided him in the back door.

“Oh my god.” Danny couldn’t help it, he tried to convince himself to wait for her lead, but his reflex was to push up and into her as she inched her way down.

He studied her reactions, her hesitations and tried to determine if he was hurting her. He kept pushing firmer and faster, she didn’t seem to mind. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her hips down lower, his need growing.

“Fuck—“ He moaned as she began to move.

Phoebe whimpered and countered Danny’s involuntary rhythm.

“C’mon Daly, pick it up—“ Danny requested, pure lust lacing every word as his cock throbbed inside of her.

He watched himself disappear into her tight ass and knew this would end in the biggest orgasm of his life thus far. He latched his lips onto her shoulder blade briefly, sucking a dark purple welt in gratitude for her efforts.

“Faster, you know what I like—“ He begged in between jagged kisses down her spine, “Don’t stop.” He gripped her hip gently with his free hand, but with enough firmness that she knew he was enjoying her body very much, “That’s it, just like that—“

Danny rubbed her clit harder.

“Danny—“ Her words coming out just as needy as his.

“I want you every day.” He declared selfishly as he finally reached the point of no return, “I’m—fuck yes—“

******

It was after 3 am by the time they both had finally passed out. Even so, their body’s internal clocks still woke them up at 7 to start their day. They groaned separately and rolled apart.

“Sleeping in is a myth.” Danny protested.

Phoebe just huffed in annoyance.

Danny eventually reached for her and pulled her body in tightly against his so he could reach her belly. He began absently rubbing in soft circles as he stared up at the ceiling. Phoebe just accepted his sweet gesture, knowing he was searching for some sort of connection to the life growing inside her.

“I want to know.” He finally said, voice still gravelly with sleep.

Phoebe dropped her head to the side and looked at him, “Want to know what?”

Danny rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. He licked is lips and leaned to kiss her belly before resuming his circular massage and looking back over at her.

“I want to do a DNA test now.” Danny whispered, his voice now more gentle and kind.

Phoebe didn’t answer him right away. They needed to talk. Danny’s hand slowed and he stared at her deeply, searching her face for clues to what she was thinking. She reached and held his hand still against her lower belly.

“I don’t think I’m keeping the baby.” She said just as gently.

“Okay.” His thoughts and everything he planned to say somehow all jumbled after she spoke her words.

“What about you?” Phoebe asked him, now taking over and rubbing circles into his hand as it remained on her belly.

“Me?”

“Do you want this baby?”

Danny looked down at Phoebe’s still rock hard six pack and tried to imagine his child growing within.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about this.” Danny admitted.

Phoebe just waited patiently for him to realign his thoughts.

“If the child is mine, I want you to know that I would love to be it’s father. Lacey is keeping our child so this little one would have a sibling and they could grow up together, I would like that.”

Phoebe smiled tenderly, Danny was so sweet.

“If the child is not yours?” She was interested in his thoughts on this side of the story too.

Danny sighed, “Does Vikram want to be involved?”

Phoebe shook her head, “No.”

Danny looked at her, a little apprehensive to tell her what he thought about what he had in mind.

“Danny, just tell me.”

“What do you think about adoption?”

Phoebe took a cleansing breath as she thought about it, “I’ve thought about it. I don’t know how I feel about just giving the baby to strangers.”

Danny rolled onto his back and picked up her hand to play with.

“What if they weren’t strangers?”

Phoebe’s face scrunched up in curiosity, “Who are you thinking about?”

“If the baby is not mine, what about a private adoption with Coach Chandler and his wife?”

“Coach Chandler?”

Danny nodded, “He told me they haven’t been able to have children.”

They both drifted into their own thoughts about all of the different possibilities and what life would be like for all of them in every scenario.

“I’ll think about it, Danny. Really.” She promised him after a long silence.

“No matter what you decide, can we do the DNA test anyway?”

“Danny—“ She wasn’t sure how knowing whose baby this was would be helpful to any of them if she decided on an abortion.

“Please? You know I’ll support you, whatever you decide, this is the only thing I’m asking for. Please.” He squeezed her hand in anticipation.

“Okay.”

“Really?”

Phoebe smiled, “Yes, we’ll do the test.”

He brought her hand up and kissed it, “Thank you.”

“Can I ask you something now?” Phoebe sat up.

“Anything.” Danny mirrored her and pulled himself up too.

“If this is Vikram’s child, would you consider being it’s father?”

“No.” Danny’s relaxed face fell and angst and disdain appeared in its place.

“Good to know.”

“I have another question for you too.” Danny’s expression remained dark.

“Okay.”

He wasn’t sure how to word this so he would not offend her, “Could there be like, other fathers?”

“The odds are it’s one of you two.”

“How many are there?”

“Only one will be the father.” She answered sarcastically.

“Out of how many?” Danny was getting irritated.

“Danny—“

“Are you playing games with me?” Danny tried to calm himself down. He knew his emotions were all over the place the last couple of days, Phoebe did too, and she tried her best to be understanding.

“No, but you’re being ridiculous. We’re not in a relationship and who I’m with has nothing to do with you. We’ve had this conversation before.”

Danny blew out in frustration and raked his hands through his hair, “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

They both scooted out of bed and got dressed. Danny stopped Phoebe before she left, “Hey, I’m sorry.” He apologized again, “Thank you for last night.” He said appreciatively, sliding his hands under her shirt and rubbing her belly again.

Phoebe smiled, “So, tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Danny asked, completely distracted by this bun in her oven.

“Well, you said you wanted me every day so—“ Phoebe smiled as he reconnected with her.

Danny giggled, “Oh I meant what I said, Cap. Come by any time.” He smiled at her, something he hadn’t done much of lately.

Phoebe bit her lip, “Okay.”

Danny kissed her quickly before she left. And just like that, Danny was alone again with the endless thoughts in his troubled mind.


	40. Five Fingers to the Face

The knock came after days of grieving and endless waves of emotion about everything going on in Danny’s chaotic life. The clarity he had found about where he fit into his new normal and all of mental progress he thought he had made took a major backslide after Regina’s funeral.

The knock came after his mind ran through everything that had happened in the last several months over and over and how it all led up to this very moment. 

The knock came as he couldn’t move past the fact that if he had not slept with these girls, they would not have met up with him that day at his house and Regina would still be alive. 

The knock came after he had convinced himself that Regina’s death was all his fault. He was drinking every night at this point to help silence his thoughts and all of the memories.

“Danny! Can you get that?!” Karen shouted from who knows where. 

Karen was trying. Trying to get Danny back into his routine, trying to get him ready to transition from high school to college and into parenthood. Trying to help him through his first dark time. Today, she was trying to get him out of his bed and to leave his room for the first time in almost a week.

The knock came again, louder.

“Danny!” Karen yelled again.

“Yeah, okay!” He grunted loudly.

Danny pulled his head out from under the pillows and sat up begrudgingly. He sighed and pulled on pants and a shirt before shuffling out of his room and down the front stairs.

“You should just give Kyle a fucking key.” He grumbled as he made it to the door.

“I heard that!” Karen shouted from wherever she was.

“Why is he knocking anyway? We have a fucking doorbell.”

“Watch it.” Karen warned.

Danny pulled the door open expecting to see a synthetically bright-eyed and bushy-tailed Kyle on the other side. He turned to walk away once the door was ajar only to do a double take before storming back and slamming it shut.

“Danny? Who was it?” Karen had crept out and was now staring down at him over the bannister in curiosity.

“Wrong number.” Danny shrugged as he trudged over to climb back up the stairs.

The knock came again, but Danny kept on his course as he walked silently back into his bedroom and slammed his door.

Karen made her way to the front door and opened it.

“I was hoping for a different reaction.” Karen sighed through the opening.

“Let me try again. Can I come in?” 

Karen nodded and stepped aside so Vikram could enter. He looked around the living room with fondness as if he were remembering the good old days.

“He’s not doing well, Vik. He’s lost like ten pounds, I think he’s been drinking—“ Karen’s voice cracked.

Vikram pulled Karen in for a hug and she accepted, holding onto him for dear life as her own world seemed to be beyond what she could manage right now.

“You’re an amazing mother and you’ll get him through this.” Vikram said softly.

Karen let his words sink in. She was alone in this. She pulled away having lost herself a little in Vikram’s familiar embrace.

“Yes, I will.” She wiped her eyes with her sleeves and pulled herself together.

“Look, I’m not saying I’m not here too, but Danny’s grown now. He doesn’t need me and he definitely doesn’t want me here. All I’m saying is that he’s not going to talk to me the way he’s going to talk to you.”

“Probably because you abandoned him and then slept with his girlfriend.” Karen shrugged nonchalantly, “Coffee?” She turned headed into the kitchen.

Vikram followed undeterred by Karen’s jabs. He watched as she prepared them the coffee, always so meticulous and thoughtful in her actions.

“I didn’t know, okay? I didn’t know they were messing around.” Vikram offered.

Karen looked up at him in irritation before handing him the mug, “You’re still seeing her, aren’t you?” She asked with an unimpressed nod before adding a cold chuckle.

“I’m here for Daniel, not to talk about this nonsense.” Vikram said calmly before chugging the coffee and sliding the mug back to her, “I’ll be upstairs.” 

Danny had resumed his previous spot, shedding his shirt and sliding in to self-loathe under his blankets. The very last thing he wanted to deal with was his repulsive father trying to parent him or even worse, comfort him right now.

Vikram didn’t knock this time, he just walked right in and closed the door behind him.

“Mum, I want to go back to sleep.” Danny groaned into his pillows.

“I’m afraid your bed is not the place you belong right now.” Vikram said gently, taking tentative steps further into Danny’s bedroom.

Danny stayed still, not wanting to engage this man who so desperately wanted him and his mother out of his life. Vikram ventured further into Danny’s room and took a seat at the foot of his bed before looking around.

“I like the way you’ve decorated your space, D.” Vikram began, “The periodic table of the elements, that’s an interesting choice for wall décor.” He added as he chuckled to himself.

“Why are you here?” Danny muffled into the pillows, making no effort to look at him.

“Your mother is worried about you.”

“Thanks, you can leave now.” Danny sneered, still refusing to uncover his head and face his father.

“I know you’re going through a lot, Daniel—“

Danny sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He stood and headed to his closet to grab another shirt to throw on. Vikram studied his only child and watched in awe at the man he had suddenly become.

“I’m sorry about Regina….and the pregnancies.” Vikram said, standing up when Danny finally turned around and faced him. 

They were the same height now, Danny might have even been an inch taller. He stood tall and looked his father right in the eyes.

“Saying you’re sorry after something bad happens does nothing to comfort those who are hurting. It just helps you check that box, the one in your head that tells you you’ve said the thing you were supposed to say. Congratulations.” Danny walked over to his bedroom door and held it open, “Leave.”

Vikram shook his head no, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Danny laughed at that, “If I had known that all it took to get you to show up and spend time with me was for a couple of my children to die I would have knocked them up and driven them to the clinic a long time ago.”

“What’s happened to you, to them, were accidents. The sooner you accept that, the quicker you can move on with your life—“ Vikram tried to soothe a very prickly Danny.

“Abortion isn’t an accident.” Danny spat back.

“Abortion? Did Lacey—“ Vikram was confused.

“Lacey? No, Phoebe. You know her?” Danny said sarcastically to his clearly shocked father.

“Miss Daly told me she had a miscarriage—“

“Dad, I drove her to the clinic, I was in the room—“ Danny’s chin quivered involuntarily, “She made her choice so I was there for her. I held her hand.” Tears fell from Danny’s eyes unexpectedly.

“Danny—“

“None of this was an accident. If it were not for me, Regina would still be alive and I wouldn’t be replaying her death in my head over and over again.” Danny began pacing his room, hands moving up to his forehead, “Regina, she—I could have decided to keep her on life support until our child was born, but I knew that’s not what she wanted. I helped end both of those little lives, it wasn’t an accident, I didn’t fight for either them. I’m just like you! All of this is my fault.” Danny was bordering on hysterical.

Vikram grabbed Danny and hugged him whether he liked it or not. Danny didn’t respond and stood both lifeless and heaving in his father’s arms. Vikram rubbed his back gently like he used to when Danny was a little boy, it calmed him the same way it did way back then.

Eventually Vikram pulled away and held onto Danny’s shoulders, “You’re a leader, Daniel. Your mother and I raised you that way and you have made us both so incredibly proud. Now is no different. You can grieve, you take the time you need for that, but this life is not about you anymore and you know that. It’s about them, Lacey and the child that’s still with us. Accept the love around you, take it, use it, and then give it back. You shouldn’t be hiding in here, your child needs you to be fit and healthy. You need to finish high school and continue preparing for college and you need to be there to support Lacey right now.”

Danny nodded, taking a few moments to process Vikram’s words. They used to have these conversations all the time. The type of conversations where Vikram would rightfully tear Danny’s bad mood or his ego apart, only to then turn around and build Danny back up stronger and more motivated. He missed this, he missed his father.

Vikram had always been there for Danny until he decided to treat him and his mother like they were disposable. Everything that happened over the last several months came flooding back into Danny’s brain and he decided right then that it was time to address their issues. 

“You’re right, I am a leader.” Danny stepped further into his father’s space, “I am the strong one.” His voice rising, “I’m the one that has been here after you decided you needed to cheat on my mother!” He was furious, his body twitching with adrenaline.

“Danny—“ Vikram held his hands out in front of him and tried to keep his emotional son at bay.

Danny’s eyebrows shot up, “You don’t have a response?” Vikram didn’t answer, “You’re a coward.” Danny stabbed his finger into Vikram’s chest, “You don’t deserve to come in here, throw a speech around and earn anything from me. Your words mean nothing. You broke your vows to my mother and you destroyed my trust in you. Whatever I decide to do with my life from this moment forward will be entirely because of me and the absolutely amazing woman you left behind. The woman who called you because she’s desperately worried about me.”

“Danny—“ He tried to get a word in. Danny wasn’t having it.

“It’s the truth, right? Would you be here right now if she hadn’t called you?” Danny shook his head no, “You don’t give a fuck about us, you just came because you felt obligated to. That or—maybe you’re here because your girlfriend can’t ride you for another two to three weeks so you’ve got nothing else to do, am I right?” Danny shrugged.

“That’s enough.” 

“I know I’m right, and it’s okay, I miss her too.” Danny said with a cockiness that made Vikram squirm.

“You want to talk about it, let’s talk.” Vikram nodded and pulled Danny’s desk chair out, “Sit.”

Danny flung the chair across the room, “Oh I’ll stand for the bullshit that’s about to pour from your mouth.”

“Miss Daly and I—we just….” Vikram had difficulty explaining.

“She offered, you were too weak to say no, you fucked and it turns out the pussy is good. Very good.” Danny smirked, “Close?”

Vikram swallowed hard and folded his arms across his chest.

“We never talked beyond that, I didn’t know you two knew each other—like that.” Vikram admitted.

“Once you found out though, you stopped.” Danny said sarcastically.

“It’s complicated.”

“Finding out she was pregnant and that the child could be yours, mine or god knows how many others, that was complicated. Deciding whether or not to fuck Phoebe Daly is not complicated.”

“I’m an adult, I make my own decisions and I do not consult my child before I make them.” Vikram said firmly.

Danny gave a humorless laugh as he thought about how sad and true that statement was for himself right now too.

Danny backed away from his father and roamed around his room, righting his desk chair and finally sitting in it. He began tossing a ball in the air to himself, desperate to get some of his anxiety out of his body. Vikram took the hint and sat back down on the edge of Danny’s bed.

“I haven’t stopped.” Danny said to the ceiling as he caught the ball again, “Up until Phoebe’s ‘miscarriage’” Danny used air quotes, “we’ve been sleeping together almost every day, right in that bed.” He looked at his dad for his reaction.

Vikram played with his own hands, the two men realizing they had more in common than a love for soccer.

“Like I said before, we don’t talk about it.”

Danny rolled his eyes, knowing now that neither of them intended to stop messing with Phoebe. Danny nodded in understanding.

“Did she tell you the child was mine?” Danny wondered.

“No.”

“Well it was. We had the test done before we had it killed.” Danny said matter-of-factly.

“Catch me up on Lacey.” Vikram tried to change the subject, “What happened there?”

“Well, unlike you, I did not get bored and go out and cheat on her with Phoebe. Lacey dumped me.” Danny shrugged.

Vikram’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, “That doesn’t sound right.”

“We’re taking a break while we’re in college, her request not mine.”

“So you go out and sleep with two other girls immediately? That doesn’t sound like you—“

“It’s not, and I didn’t. Those three girls, are my world. I don’t have to explain anything else.”

“What about now? Things have changed.” Vikram alluded to the obvious shit-show that was now Danny’s life.

“Lacey and I, we know what we are to each other and that’s family. Whatever that includes, whatever we need from each other we give.”

“How does Miss Daly fit into that?”

“We fuck, dad. That’s how.”

“Lacey’s okay with this lifestyle?”

“Lacey’s the one who wanted to see other people. She encouraged us to grow, have more experiences and work on our jealousy. She hasn’t asked me back into her life as a romantic partner yet so I’m just, I’m trying to get by.”

“So she’s the reason you’re in this mess—“

“No.” Danny shook his head vehemently, “Whenever she decides she wants more from me, I’m all in on Lacey Porter.” Danny stood and walked toward his father, “She’s always been it. She is the mother of my child, she will be my wife someday.”

“That’s a pretty big declaration.”

“I cannot imagine putting her through the things you put my mother and I through. You’re selfish and self serving, you’ve lost sight of what’s really important and now we’re gone. Thank you for that lesson by the way, because I’m going to worship Lacey until the day that I die.” 

Danny was looking down at Vikram as he remained seated on the edge of his bed.

“Why are you here?” Danny asked him again.

“Your mother and I are worried about you. You’re not eating, you’re not leaving this room—“

“So you thought what, you’d drop in and be a dad for an hour—or wait,” Danny looked at his phone, “I’m sorry, ten minutes, actually. Impressive. You last that long with Captain Daly?”

Vikram sighed and stood up, “That’s enough.”

Danny pursed his lips, “Sore subject, noted.”

“You need to talk to someone.”

Danny looked around in sarcastic disbelief, “I thought we were talking—“

Karen knocked and stood just inside Danny’s door. Danny blew out his frustration and plopped himself back down into his chair.

“How’s it going in here?” Karen asked, looking exclusively at Danny.

“Welp, Vikram and I are still fighting for the lone salt lick hanging from our hamster wheel.” Danny said absently as he slowly spun from side to side in his chair.

Karen folded her arms across her chest, “Well that’s an interesting way to put it—“

“We’re not competing, Daniel. I am your father—“

“Pshyeah, whatever—“ Danny rolled his eyes.

Vikram held his hand out to Karen, “You’re just going to let him talk to me like that?!”

Danny stood up again in fury, “You’re not about to give my mother parenting advice—“

“Enough, Daniel!” Vikram shouted, “Your disrespect is out of control—“

“MY disrespect?! How dare you come in here and pretend you’re here to help me and instead criticize me and my mother!”

Karen stepped in between them and placed a hand on each of their chests, “Lets bring this down a notch. Danny, sit please.” Danny didn’t move, “Now.” Karen pushed him backward gently until he sat down in his chair again.

Karen walked over toward Vikram, her face stone cold and her eyes flickering with indignation, “Please tell me this hasn’t been just a pissing match about Phoebe Daly.” She hushed out under her breath.

“Oh, we’ve established that Phoebe rides us both daily.” Danny said smartly, giving zero fucks as he began throwing the ball in the air again.

Vikram pushed past Karen and pulled Danny out of the chair.

“Vikram!”

“You will show me some respect—“ Vikram squeezed Danny’s arms and shook him.

“What is happening in here?!” Lacey startled them all as she stepped into Danny’s room, “Mr. Desai, get your hands off of him right now!” She said as she walked bravely in between the two men.

“You okay?” She rubbed Danny’s arms lovingly and he grabbed onto her like she was the rope ladder of the helicopter that had arrived to pull him from these troubled waters.

Once she got Danny settled back into his chair she whipped around to confront Vikram and Karen.

“She can just walk into our house but I have to knock?” Vikram roasted Karen quietly.

“You’re the father here, isn’t that right?” Lacey began.

“Lacey—“ Vikram rolled his eyes and tried to shut her down.

“You set the expectations you require from your child, Vikram. Danny is an AP student, star of the soccer team, he’s a volunteer, tutors and mentors those around him. He’s a leader, just like he always saw in you.” She continued.

Karen reached out and touched Lacey’s arm, “Please, Lacey, now’s not the best time—“

“For what?! For calling Vikram out on his bullshit? You’re never going to do it.” Lacey grumbled back at her before connecting with Vikram again, “You don’t get it, do you?”

Vikram exhaled and sat back down on the bed, “Enlighten me, Miss Porter.” 

“You hung the moon, you moron. You went to every practice we had as kids, every game. You encouraged both of us to get back up when things went wrong and to keep going, giving up was never an option. You pushed Danny to reach his potential and as he grew into his own man, you stopped. You decided he didn’t need you any more and you just stopped being there.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is true! You wouldn’t know because you were no longer at his practices or his games, I was.”

“It was time for Danny to stand on his own—“ 

“He looked for you and you weren’t there. He needed you. Those first few games without you, he looked for you and instead found me. I have always been there for him. When you resurfaced, the example you provided to him was hurtful, and it continues to be hurtful. That’s on you.” Lacey spewed with a ferocity that none of them had ever seen.

“He’s still sleeping with her too—“ Vikram defended, trying to hurt Lacey a little.

Lacey threw her hands up and glared at Vikram, “So, you’re saying I should be upset that he’s been with other girls.”

Vikram shrugged.

“Whose example led him to believe that behavior should be acceptable….oh! That’s right! It was your example.” Lacey was furious.

Vikram stood, “From what Danny has said it was your decision, actually. I’ve had enough of this. If I’m the bad guy and you’re convinced he’s trying to emulate me, I suggest you and your child run away from this as fast as possible. Wouldn’t want him to continue on this trajectory and keep hurting you, Miss Porter.”

“Your hard head is going to destroy your place within this family and for what? Just so you can be right?!” Lacey said savagely, “You’re never going to get to see this grandchild.” She rubbed her belly.

Vikram flared his nostrils, “I’m not convinced you’re carrying my grandchild.” He shot back.

Danny snapped. No one had reflexes as fast as Danny and there was no chance in hell any of them could have stopped his blind rage in that moment. Danny lunged out of his chair and tackled Vikram to the ground, punching him as hard as he could anywhere he could connect a fist.

“Danny! Stop it! You stop it right now!” Karen yelled at the pile of Desai men rolling around on the floor.

Vikram was substantially stronger, but Danny’s level of rage combined with his agility gave Danny the opportunity to connect several good shots before Vikram subdued him, rolling on top and pinning him to the floor.

“Feel better?” Vikram gasped out of breath. He hadn’t hit Danny back at all, allowing him to get out some anger before restraining him firmly.

Danny’s chest heaved and he closed his eyes for a few moments to collect himself, “No.” 

Vikram dragged Danny to his feet and shoved him down to sit on the bed before turning to address Lacey, “I apologize, I didn’t mean to say that—“ Vikram said sincerely as he wiped some of the blood that began to trickle from his nose, “You have always been like a daughter to me, you know that. I’ve been immeasurably proud of both of you. I still am.”

“You basically just called me a slut, Vikram. You think I don’t know who this baby belongs to?! Thanks for the confidence, dad.” She said sarcastically.

“Hellooo?!” 

The four of them all looked around at each other as Kyle’s clueless voice rang throughout the house. Danny rubbed his face and shook his head at the absurdity of all of this.

“Excuse me.” Karen said politely as she tried to head Kyle off before—

“Well hey baby, hey….oh, uh, hey everybody—“ Kyle’s face fell as he took stock of the guests in Danny’s room.

“Hey Kyle.” Danny waved enthusiastically, shit eating grin all over his face.

“Baby?” Vikram looked at Karen as if his heart just shattered.

Lacey rolled her eyes and walked to take a seat next to Danny on the bed.

“Hello, Vikram.” Kyle stuck his hand out for a shake.

Vikram’s eyes stayed on Karen, “Kyle?” He asked in disbelief before his forehead melted into disgust.

Kyle dropped his hand, pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and tried to hand it to Vikram, “You’ve got a little blood there—“ Kyle pointed to his own nose and spoke with genuine concern.

Vikram ignored Kyle completely and pulled his shirt off to hold against his nose to the groans of almost everyone in the room. Vikram flexed his chest and arms shamelessly as he held his shirt against his nose and tilted his head back.

“How’d you get the bloody nose?” Kyle asked undeterred and used to his authority being ignored daily as the police chief.

“Allergies.” Vikram shrugged, “Happens all the time.”

Kyle looked at each of them, the lies in the room stinking to high heaven.

“Danny?” Kyle knew the young man fidgeting relentlessly with the bracelet on Lacey’s wrist would not lie to him.

Danny looked down, he didn’t want to answer.

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Vikram muffled through the shirt, talking about his nose and his wife.

“Vik—“ Karen wanted to be anywhere else right now.

“Danny, what happened here?” Kyle pushed.

“Don’t answer him, Daniel.” Vikram protested.

Danny pulled Lacey’s hand closer and laced their fingers together. He rubbed the back of her hand tenderly and gave it a squeeze.

“My father and I, we had a disagreement.”

Kyle nodded, “I see. You gave him this bloody nose then?”

“Nobody called the cops, Kyle. Lay off him—“ Vikram grumbled.

“I’m just looking out for the kid, Vikram.” Kyle tried.

“MY kid, Kyle. Mine.”

“I’m just trying to make sure that he doesn’t end up in jail for something stupid.”

Vikram nodded and looked over at Danny as the wheels in his head began to turn, “Maybe he should.” 

Kyle’s heart dropped and his face scrunched up in confusion, “You can’t be serious?”

Vikram pulled his t-shirt away from his face, “I’m pressing charges for this assault.” Everyone just watched helplessly as Vikram dug his heels into this. 

“No, this is not happening, Vikram, Danny will lose his scholarship don’t be stupid—“ Karen was livid.

“Nothing else is working to get him out of this room and back into his life, I think a kick in the pants is long overdue.” Vikram reasoned.

Danny was at a loss for words, his big brown eyes letting go of any trust he had left for his father and staring at him with a vacancy Karen had never seen before. 

“Vikram, really think about what you’re doing here—“ Kyle pushed back in disbelief.

Vikram threw his shirt to the ground, “Chief Masterson, you may call me Mr. Desai, you know, Karen’s husband.” He emphasized to address Kyle’s obvious romantic connection with his wife, “How’s Tess by the way? I should give her a call.”

“You’re easily twice Danny’s size—“ Kyle ignored Vikram’s puffing and grabbed for some common ground.

“You’re correct and no marks on Danny confirms I did not touch him. It also makes it obvious that Danny does not fear me, he’s dangerous.”

“He could get up to three years. He’ll miss the birth of his child—“ Kyle was visibly upset by Vikram’s request.

“The birth of Lacey’s child—“ Vikram snarked, again alluding that Lacey’s child might not be Danny’s.

“Danny needs help, Vikram. Not jail time—“ Kyle tried again.

“So it’s okay that he just attacked me?” Vikram challenged him, his voice rising.

“We’re not pressing charges,” Karen said to Kyle before turning toward Vikram in horror, “Why are you doing this?!” She hushed out to him, “This is your son, you’ll ruin everything he’s been working for—“

“Are you going to do your job or do I have to call 9-1-1?” Vikram asked Kyle, ignoring Karen’s pleas completely.

Kyle looked at Danny apologetically, “Danny—“

Lacey stood up in outrage, “This is insane! Vikram was the one who put his hands on Danny first!” Lacey tried to explain, “I walked in and Vikram was shaking Danny by his shoulders like this!” Lacey grabbed Kyle and shook him.

Danny stood up behind Lacey as she released Kyle and slid herself in front of Danny protectively. Danny rubbed the outside of her arms gently and kissed her cheek from behind, trying his best to calm her down.

“Hey, hey, Lace. It’ll be okay—okay?” Danny said softly.

Lacey whipped around, “Don’t say another word to anyone until my father gets to the station, understand?!” She was hysterical and pulled out her phone to call Samuel.

Kyle walked closer to Danny and shook his head before pulling out his handcuffs. 

“Handcuffs, Kyle? Really?!” Karen was pissed.

“Jealous?” Vikram asked Karen, faux scorn dripping from his face.

“Turn around, son. Hands behind your back.” He said gently before patting Danny down and reading him his rights.


	41. The Ones We Choose

Kyle helped Danny into the back of his police car and the pair took off toward the station.

“Is assault better or worse than kidnapping?” Danny laughed to himself.

“This isn’t funny, Danny.” Kyle scolded him.

“I’m just trying to determine if my crimes are getting worse or better. I can’t help it, I’ve always been an overachiever.” 

Kyle slammed on the brakes and pulled over abruptly, sending Danny’s face into the bulletproof plastic wall that separated the front seats from the back seats. Danny struggled up and sunk himself back into the seat.

“That sucked.” Danny grimaced.

Kyle flung his door open and walked around to drag Danny out of the back before tossing him into the front seat, hands still cuffed behind his back.

“Jesus, Kyle. Are you this rough with my mother?” Danny snorted as Kyle climbed back into the driver’s seat.

“Now that is ENOUGH!” Kyle shouted, the frustration in his voice evident.

Danny sighed and closed his mouth, eyes forward.

“Look at me.” Kyle grumbled.

Danny rolled his eyes toward Chief Masterson with the level of angst typically only possessed by thirteen year old brats who are mad about their parents taking their Xbox away.

Kyle’s eyes were soft, kind. Danny hadn’t expected that.

“Danny, you’ve been through a lot. I understand that and so do most of the people in your life.”

“Pshh, tell that to my dad—“

Kyle nodded, “Your father is scared for you. So is your mom, so am I.” He said sincerely.

“Great, I’m letting the chief of police down now too. Awesome.” Danny squirmed a little, the cuffs digging into his wrists a little.

“You are letting me down.” Kyle took a deep breath, “You’re the smartest kid I know, Danny. Think about your life up until a couple of months ago.” Kyle paused and watched what he knew would be Danny running through the highlights in his head.

Danny remained silent.

“It hasn’t been a bad life. You’ve had a really difficult stretch and that just happens sometimes. It’s how you handle it that will show what your true character is.”

“Is that your professional opinion?” Danny asked, voice still edged with sarcasm although Kyle could hear the slight weakening of Danny’s tough guy routine.

“No, that’s a friend telling a friend that he knows he can do better, that he deserves all of the things he has watched him bust his ass to earn over the last eighteen years.” Kyle pushed, “My professional option is that I see a suspect sitting in my car with two entries now on his arrest record. I am society, Danny. I am “the man” and to answer your question, your crimes are getting worse. The way you treat other people is getting worse and the way you treat yourself is getting worse.”

“I deserve to be treated this way.” Danny slouched down further into the seat, his confidence almost visible as it poured down his body and pooled around his feet.

“You made decisions. You see the results of those decisions and it’s your responsibility to understand them and to grow from them. You’re about to have your first child, what kind of father do you want to be? Abusive? An alcoholic? Both?” Kyle shook his head, “Those would never have been the characteristics I would have chosen to describe the young man sitting next to me. Ever.” Kyle said with a pointed, convincing tone that Danny appreciated very much.

Danny let Kyle’s words marinate for a few moments while his maxed out brain caught up, “I screwed up.” He finally admitted.

Kyle gave him a nod, “You’re not responsible for Regina’s death or the termination of those two pregnancies, but you’re right, your choices brought you to where you are right now. Do you like where you are?”

“No, sir.” Danny said softly.

“Then move. I have been an officer for over twenty years, Danny. I know where you’re headed if you don’t seek the help and do the work you need to do, right now. Change it.”

Danny began to panic a little, “What happens now, what will happen if my father goes through with this?”

Kyle sighed and grabbed the steering wheel tighter, “You’ll lose your scholarship, NYU will likely withdraw their offer if you’re convicted of assault.”

“Online university and fast food management. Got it. I’ve always been intrigued by the microwaveable arts.” Danny rattled off his fears, “What can I do?”

“Trust Samuel Porter and get ready to apologize to your father.” Kyle answered honestly.

“I’m not apologizing—“ 

Kyle held just hand up to stop his certain rant.

“You’re angry for nothing, for things you can’t control. This is not the hill you should be choosing to die on. I know you didn’t plan on becoming a father right now, but do you want to be?”

“Yes, I do.” 

“You are not Vikram Desai. You’re not like him and if you don’t want to be him, don’t be him.” Kyle said simply, “You punched him in the face, Danny—you need to apologize.”

Danny nodded, “I need help with all of this—“ He admitted bravely.

Kyle gave him a nod back, “I’ll help you, I’ll get you someone to talk to.” He promised before pulling away back toward the station, “One step at a time.”

“First step, daddy’s bullshit.” Danny grumbled under his breath.

As they pulled into the station Danny had more to say, “Before we go in, I need to ask you a favor.”

Kyle cocked his head to the side, curious about what Danny could possibly want to ask of him, “Okay, shoot.”

“My mother—If I have to go to jail, will you be there for her?” He asked, Danny’s giant brown eyes twinkling with remorse.

Kyle smiled, “I love your mother, Danny. I do.” Kyle paused and turned to fully face him, “I promise I’ll be there for her, for both of you. For Lacey too. I’m not going anywhere.”

Danny nodded, “Okay.” He was terrified, thinking of Lacey being all alone for the next few years with their first child.

Kyle pointed, “That question—That’s what I expect to hear coming from the Danny Desai I know. That’s the real you. C’mon, let’s go.”

Samuel Porter pulled into the station a few minutes later, Karen and Lacey in tow. He met with Danny and Chief Masterson and hammered out a statement containing Danny’s version of events.

Once the statement was down on paper, Kyle moved Danny to a holding cell. He knew Danny had never experienced that and Kyle wanted to make damn sure he felt the hopelessness and loneliness that being inside one creates in your soul. If Vikram wanted to use this experience to teach his son a lesson, Kyle wasn’t about to let it go to waste.

Vikram took a detour while en route to file charges against his son. After Karen had kicked him out of her house he swung by and picked up Phoebe. He had no one else for support and absolutely wanted to use her to hurt Karen now that he knew she was sleeping with Chief Masterson.

He explained the situation quickly to Phoebe as they made their way to the police station.

“Please don’t do this.” Phoebe said softly from the passenger seat of Vikram’s jaguar.

“You too?” Vikram grunted.

Phoebe looked over at Vikram with disdain, “He doesn’t deserve this and you know it.”

“You favor him.” Vikram kept his eyes on the road.

“It’s not that, it’s just, this isn’t right. He needs help, he needs therapy, not jail time.”

Vikram stayed quiet for a long beat, “Why did you lie to me about the miscarriage?” He asked to the road ahead.

“It doesn’t matter.” Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Vikram shook his head, “You’re so young, too young.” He was ending it.

“Dodged a bullet, huh? Time to cut your losses?” Phoebe smirked to herself.

“It’s time for us to go our separate ways.” Vikram said as cold as ever.

“Is this where I’m supposed to cry and beg you to change your mind?” Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Vikram shook his head, “Danny’s a better man than I.” He admitted out loud to himself.

“In every way.” Phoebe confirmed as she stared out the window.

As Vikram and Phoebe entered the station, Phoebe made a beeline toward Lacey and Karen. The women looked between each other as they tried to determine why in the world Vikram had decided that bringing Phoebe was a good idea.

Lacey stood and hugged Phoebe as she arrived to greet them, “Hey, what are you doing here?” Lacey asked as Karen took a deep breath.

“Hey, I believe I was brought here in an attempt by a giant moron to hurt his family.”

Lacey bit her lip and braced for the rest.

“Mrs. Desai, I’m not with him. I’m on Danny’s side here—“

Karen nodded, “Okay.” She’d take all the support she could get.

“So what happens now?” Phoebe asked for an update.

“We’re just waiting to see if Vikram goes through with filing the charges.” Lacey sighed.

Chief Masterson came out and guided Vikram back to his office alone, side eyeing his crew along the way. Inside his office, Kyle pulled the chair out for Vikram and the two men sat across from each other. Kyle slid a stack of paperwork over toward him and handed him a pen.

“Okay, here is the paperwork to file your assault claim. Before you start filling it out,” Kyle handed Vikram another page, “I need to collect your statement. Just write out exactly what happened from the moment you walked into Karen’s home today until the moment Danny was arrested. All details.”

“Our home.” Vikram clarified.

“Right.” Kyle just stared at Vikram almost in admiration of his cluelessness at this point.

Vikram stared at the page and twirled the pen in his hands for a few moments.

“Has Daniel filled one of these out already?” Vikram asked.

Kyle nodded, “Yes, he finished his. He’s in a cell out back.”

Vikram blinked a few times as he imagined that, “Then you already know what happened.” He slid the paper back toward Kyle.

“I need a statement in your own words in order to file the assault charge.” Kyle slid the paper back.

“My son doesn’t lie, his statement is the truth.”

“So you’re refusing to make a statement?”

“Have you read his statement?” Vikram was curious.

“Mr. Desai, I’m very busy. Complete this paperwork or I can’t help you with this. You came to us and you asked for this, follow through or get out of my office.”

“Are you in love with my wife?” Vikram asked in a rare moment of sincerity.

Chief folded his hands in front of him on the desk and stared back at Vikram, “I am. I care about Karen and Danny very much.”

Vikram’s nostrils flared. It was one thing for him to go off searching for what he was missing, but it was something completely different knowing his family was doing the same thing. They weren’t going to wait around for him while he worked through his midlife crisis.

“Vikram, they still need you. Your family might be changing, but they’re still your family. You’ve only lost them if you let them go. Stop pushing them away.”

Vikram sat up straighter against the back of the chair, “Did this wake Danny up?”

Kyle nodded, “Oh yes. I put him in a cell, he’s a mess.”

“I didn’t know what else to do.” Vikram said to himself.

“You got him out of his room, I’ll get him the rest of the help, Vik. I promise.”

“I think I’m done here. Can I see him?”

“No.”

Vikram stood and held his hand out. Kyle met him halfway and shook firmly before Vikram pulled the door open, walked by everyone waiting in the lobby and out the front doors.

Karen was on her feet in seconds, watching as her husband seemingly fled the station. She looked back at Kyle as he appeared at the edge of the corridor to his office, giving them a knowing grin before he headed back toward the cell where Danny was locked up.

“On your feet, kid.” Chief said with conviction as Danny scrambled off the wooden bunk he had stretched out on.

“Are we—am I going—“ Danny’s eyes were in full panic mode.

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Kyle stepped into the cell and folded his arms across his chest, “Soccer is over, so you’re going to see a therapist after school instead. You’ll fill that time working with them just as hard as you would have on the field, understood?”

“Yeah—yes.” Danny sputtered, still not sure what was happening.

“You have three weeks of high school left, you’ll do as your mother requests during that time and you’ll keep yourself out of this station. Do I make myself clear?”

“Chief—“

“Am I clear?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“You’re free to go.”

Danny exhaled and walked up to Kyle for a hug both of them didn’t know they needed. He held Danny for a long time.

“Don’t cut him off completely, Danny. He didn’t know what to do so he did what he felt would get your attention. He’s not perfect, you’ll learn this soon enough when you have your own little one.”

Danny swallowed hard, the thought of reconciling with his father the furthest thing from his mind.

“You don’t have to be best friends, just try to understand him.” Kyle chuckled and wrapped his arm around Danny’s shoulders, “Come on, you’re out of here.”

Karen was the first to get her arms around Danny as he shuffled out into the lobby. Lacey and Phoebe joined the group hug and held him tight for a few.

“D, you look like shit.” Phoebe judged him and his sweatpants hard.

Danny smiled, “Well thanks, Cap. So sweet. How did you even get here?” He kissed the side of her head.

“Don’t ask.” Phoebe giggled. 

Lacey sighed heavily but didn’t say a word. She was irritated that Phoebe was even there let alone the fact that Danny seemed happy and comfortable with her presence, like they were some sort of couple.

“Sam, thanks man.” Danny hugged Mr. Porter.

“No need.” Samuel patted Danny’s back.

“Okay, here is the list of therapists.” Kyle handed the page to Karen before focusing back on Danny, “You are to return to school Monday, make your first appointment for next week and you will be going to these appointments as we’ve discussed.” Kyle tilted his chin down a little making his eyes grow with intensity.

“Yes, sir. I will.” Danny agreed.

“I know you attended class remotely this last week, but I do have the notes for you if you need them.” Phoebe offered.

“Thank you, I’ll take them.” Danny said appreciatively.

“I may have texted Coach Chandler about current events, so, you know, that’s coming.” Lacey cringed apologetically knowing Coach would be all over Danny the minute he stepped back in school on Monday.

“It takes a village to raise this idiot.” Danny joked, “Honestly, thank you guys.” Danny looked around, “Where’s my father?” He was ready to give him the apology he didn’t deserve and move on with his life.

“He left.” Karen shrugged.

“He’s consistent.” Danny tried to focus on the positive. He looked over at Phoebe, “You okay?” 

“We’re done.” Phoebe said simply as she chanced a glance at Karen before looking back at Danny, “I know you probably don’t believe that since I’ve lied about that before, but I’m serious.”

“Chief can I get another copy of that?” He pointed to the list of therapists that Karen was holding.

Kyle snatched the list and made a quick copy before handing it back.

“You should see someone too.” Danny handed one of the lists to Phoebe, “Get yourself on track before we take on all the new shit together at NYU.” He smiled at her.

Phoebe slouched in reluctance but accepted the paper, “Okay.”

“Together?” Lacey looked at them like they were aliens, “I thought Phoebe was committed to Duke?”

Danny hadn’t had the chance to tell her. Karen could feel the tension and decided they needed to move this out of the police station and somewhere more private.

“You two are coming home with me. It’s time you had a chance to talk.” Karen smiled as she pulled Danny and Lacey toward the door.

“Phoebe, I’ll give you a ride home.” Mr. Porter said without room for negotiation.

“Thanks Kyle.” Karen smiled as they all barreled out the door.

******

Danny worked to clean up the chaos left from the aftermath of the fight he had with Vikram while Lacey sat on his bed, criss-cross applesauce searching through his bookshelf.

“You’re not gonna help?” Danny joked.

“I wasn’t the one who dropped your father like it was WWE.” Lacey pushed back.

They felt worlds apart. Not having a real conversation with Lacey since he had found out about her pregnancy had starved their bond and made them feel like their lives were running parallel but not together.

“Thank you for being there for me today.” Danny said as he pushed his desk and chair back into alignment.

Lacey looked up briefly from the book that she was trying to understand, “I’ll always be there, D, it was nothing. This book though, this is something—“ 

“Which one you got there?” Danny craned his neck around to see which one she grabbed this time.

“Um,” Lacey held it up, “On the Origin of Species.” 

“Darwin, wow.” Danny smirked, “Have a blast.”

Lacey smiled and flipped through more pages.

“Are you and Phoebe together?” Lacey asked lightly, deciding to slide her irrational questions into their conversation early so they might have time to recover.

“No.” He replied while scooping up the clothes that had been scattered around his room, “Why are you asking, Porter?” Danny was annoyed, she could hear it in his voice.

Lacey looked down, “It just, it sounded like you two had made plans. College and stuff—“ She shrugged.

As Danny turned and looked at a very broken Lacey, his chest was struck with the twinge of love he always felt for her. He realized then that he hadn’t connected with her in way too long.

“Why do we have to keep having this conversation?” Danny asked honestly.

Danny crawled onto the bed and pulled Lacey against him, laying them down and snuggling in tight. They soaked each other in as if plants that had not been watered in days. They were wilted.

“I was just looking for an update.” Lacey said quietly.

Danny relaxed behind her, “Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Phoebe.”

“Lacey, I’m not with anyone.”

“Are you still sleeping with her?”

Danny sighed, “I have been, yes. She um, she had the abortion. I haven’t been with her since then.”

Lacey squeezed him tighter.

“The baby was mine.” Danny said, finding it a little less difficult to articulate the more he shared the news.

“I’m sorry, Danny.” Lacey said softly.

“Phoebe can’t play soccer anymore, her knee is not cooperating and she needs a surgery that will kill her career. My coach at NYU found out and offered her a coaching internship at the university, That’s why she’s going there.”

Lacey let the news wash over her, she was still so jealous of their connection and wasn’t thrilled that they would be on the same campus, “Are you still planning on sleeping with her when she’s feeling better?” 

Danny shrugged, “I guess it depends.” 

Lacey knew he meant that it depended on their status. This was up to her. She decided to change the subject, not sure if this was the right time to look into her feelings again.

“Dad got me the extension on the internship and I can start at Columbia in the spring.” Lacey rambled in an effort to avoid the relationship elephant and Danny definitely noticed.

“That’s great news.” Danny closed his eyes in an attempt to keep himself grounded when all he wanted to do was come undone.

“Danny—“

“I can’t take all these mixed signals. You seem upset about my connection with Phoebe—but you don’t want me.” Danny moved the hair out of her face, “I’ve asked and you keep pushing me away. You start leading me down a path and then you take off running.”

“Things change.” Lacey hushed out and Danny swore he heard a yearning to her voice he did not expect hear.

“Minute by minute?” Danny’s wall was up. He was exhausted.

“Sometimes.”

“Should I ask again?” He tried to stay calm.

Lacey didn’t answer. Danny searched her face, her eyes.

Danny smiled kindly, “Listen, I’m not asking. If you ever decide you want this, without reservations or special agreements, ask me. When you want me again, I’m yours.”

They laid there for a long time, just molded together, the fit perfect and exactly as they had left it. Danny twirled Lacey’s curls around his fingertips while Lacey kept a nostril greedily pressed against Danny’s side, inhaling his perfect scent. It always calmed her.

“Don’t be upset with me.” Danny said as he took a deep breath, it was time to release everything that was on his mind.

Lacey tensed and looked up at him in confusion.

“Why would I be upset?”

“I want to know for sure that this child is mine.”

Lacey wriggled away and sat up, not exactly pleased, but not looking angry either.

“Danny—“

Danny sat up too, “I’m not accusing you of anything, I just want to know.”

“I was careful with Archie.”

Danny nodded, “I believe you, but there’s still a chance and I would never want to take something away from anyone like that. If this child happens to be his, he deserves to have the chance to be part of their life.”

“Okay.” 

“Thank you.” He pulled her against him and they laid down together again, “Does he know you’re pregnant?”

“I haven’t told him, but Phoebe knows so maybe. He hasn’t reached out to me.”

“What’s up with you two right now?” Danny took his turn to fish for info. 

“Phoebe and I? We’re fine—“

Danny shook his head no, “You and Archie.”

“We’re not hanging out.” She admitted, “I don’t want to be with him.”

“Anyone else on your mind?” 

Danny wondered if Cole or any of the other guys had managed to wear her down while he was busy with his mental breakdown the last week.

“Just you.” 

Lacey squeezed him a little tighter. He took that as a good sign.

“Me?” Here she goes again, he thought.

“Be with me.” She said into Danny’s ribcage.

Danny froze in total disbelief. If she was messing with him he was about to be very upset.

“Please tell me you’re not joking right now.” Danny sat up again, the panic in his voice spiking. 

Lacey got butterflies in her belly. She struggled up and smiled big, “I’m not joking.”

Danny ran both hands through his hair and nervously kept them bunched at the top of his head.

“You really want to do this?!” He couldn’t keep the pure joy from bursting out of him.

“Yes.” Lacey said before Danny tackled her with kisses and hugs.

“I am yours, Lacey Porter. I love you, god, I love you—“ He confessed to her with almost a bit of pain behind his words.

Lacey smiled, “I love you back. The thought of losing you today—I never want to know that feeling again.”


	42. Seventy Thirty

Danny: I have news  
Phoebe: You’re pregnant?  
Danny: Hey  
Phoebe: Too soon?  
Danny: Yes  
Phoebe: Okay, okay I’m sorry. What’s up?  
Danny: Lacey and I are together. I wanted you to know before school  
Phoebe: You’re exclusive?  
Danny: Yes  
Phoebe: Wow   
Danny: Are we good?

Phoebe didn’t respond right away. Was he this far off? He called her.

“Hey.” Phoebe answered, her voice resigned and flat.

“What’s the problem?” Danny wasn’t about to hurt this girl.

“Nothing.” She lied.

“Phoebs—“

“Our stars were aligning there for a bit, I was just caught off guard, okay? I’m happy for you.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“I’ll see you at school.” Phoebe said before she hung up.

Danny and Lacey walked into school hand-in-hand. None of their classmates knew about Regina, Phoebe and Lacey being pregnant with his kids at the same time or about his assault arrest the night before so today’s big news was that Danny and Lacey were back together (again).

“Welcome back, Danny.”

“Thanks, Mrs. B.” 

“We need to have a discussion after class.”

“Sure, I’ll hang back.” Danny gave Mrs. Benson a nod before he turned to see Phoebe scribbling furiously in her notebook.

Danny walked over and swung his ass around into the seat beside her, “Cap.” He said gently as he settled in.

“Cap.” She replied, not looking over at him at all.

“Hey—“ He waited for her to connect with him, “Thank you for showing up for me yesterday.” 

Phoebe shrugged and went back to her doodles.

“I came with your father.” She wanted to torture him a little bit, “Like I said, I’m happy for you.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you—.” Danny wasn’t going to keep this up all day.

“It was what it was, I’m gonna miss the hell out of you though.”

“I’m still here.”

Phoebe shot him an incredulous look, “Yeah, okay. Anyway, you know how to reach me.” Phoebe smirked at him.

Danny stared at her, “That won’t be necessary.” He shook his head no.

“You’re a guy.” She chuckled to herself, “So, like I said, you know how to reach me.”

At the end of class Danny waited by Mrs. Benson’s desk until the students cleared out.

“Coach Chandler will be here in a minute. He asked I keep you here for a few, we’ve already notified your calculus class that you’ll be late.”

“Coach Chandler.” Danny nodded, remembering Lacey had spilled the beans about him being arrested (again).

“I’m sorry to hear about Regina’s passing, I know you two were close.”

“Thank you.”

“You do know what this means now?” Mrs. B’s eyebrows lifted and her voice rose up like she was just about to tell him he had won the lottery.

Danny squinted a bit and waited for Mrs. B to spit it out.

“You’re our valedictorian.” She smiled.

Danny took a step back, face scrunching up in horror, “No.” He shook his head, “Is that what you’re thinking?!” His voice loud and accusing, “That’s bullshit!”

“Danny—“ Mrs. B was shocked, mouth hanging open. Danny never talked to her that way.

“That is NOT happening, Regina is our valedictorian and she completed her brilliant speech and I’ll call Mrs. Crane myself and arrange for her to read it if I have to—“ 

Danny was in the middle of his bellowing rant when Coach Chandler walked in.

“Whoa, whoa, what’s going on in here?” Coach walked right up into Danny’s space.

Danny held his hand out and pointed to Mrs. B in his defense, “She’s trying to tell me I’m the valedictorian now that Regina is dead!” He was outraged.

“Adjust your volume right now.” Coach asserted.

“Like, like everything she had worked so hard for can just be eliminated and given to the next person in line like they were suddenly good enough, or better than her, which they certainly are not!” He started trashing himself.

“Mrs. B—“ Coach wanted to hear both sides.

“Danny I apologize, I am such a champion for your wins—I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” Mrs. B had stepped in it.

Danny took a seat at a desk in the front row before taking a few deep breaths and nodding in understanding, “Okay.”

“Your idea for Regina is wonderful. I think we should all get together to plan something more concrete, you, the Crane family and myself.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. I’m sorry too, I just didn’t expect that. I’m sorry.”

Mrs. Benson gave Coach a nod to indicate things were okay, “I’ll leave you two to talk.” She said quickly and scooted out of the room.

“So, how was your weekend?” Coach chuckled before spinning a chair around backward and sitting directly across from Danny.

Danny couldn’t help the smile that hitched up on the corner of his mouth, “Bittersweet.”

“Okay, so what’s your strategy?”

“I have weekly appointments to talk through some of this stuff that’s going on.”

Coach nodded, “I’m aware of the bitter parts, what was sweet?”

“Lacey and I are back together.” Danny sat up straighter.

“Hm.”

“What?”

“You’ve been chasing her from the moment you lost her, why now?” Coach was worried.

“She finally asked.”

“She asked the weekend she thought you were heading to jail for a few years? Sounds like you scared her pretty good.”

“Coach, what are you getting at? You think this is a pity ask?”

Coach Chandler shrugged, “You’re dealing with A LOT right now, so is she. I just want to make sure you two aren’t setting yourselves up to fail.” He dropped his voice down, “She doesn’t need added the stress and neither do you.” 

“I’m more stressed without her—“

“Is she? The way she sounded this weekend—“

“This weekend won’t happen again.” Danny answered quickly.

“You’ve been arrested twice in the last three months. One of your best friends passed, a child—“

“Two children.” Danny looked down as Coach recapped his shitty life. He wasn’t good enough for Lacey.

“Captain Daly?” He didn’t know.

Danny nodded, “Yep. You’re right, this isn’t the right time. I’m a complete mess—“ He swallowed hard.

“I’m not saying that, but I want you to really think about what you want and what you can actually handle right now.”

“Understood.”

“Keep your appointments, D. It’s this new temper that will haunt you. I’ll go with you if you don’t feel like going alone.”

“Thanks.”

Coach stood up, “Did you apologize to your father yet?” He quirked an eyebrow at Danny.

Danny stood up too and blew out, “No. He fled the station before I got the chance.” He grumbled, realizing now that both Coach Chandler and Chief Masterson had challenged him to apologize to his father.

“Do it.”

“I will.”

“Good. Get to class.”

At lunch time Danny’s confidence was tanking. After speaking with Coach, he was second guessing getting started with Lacey again and Phoebe had completely shut him out at this point, shifting gears into finding more dick now that the Desai men had pulled out of her services. He shuffled into the cafeteria and sat a few seats down from his soccer teammates, spying Phoebe sitting on Cole’s lap. Lacey appeared a few minutes later and slid herself in next to Danny.

“Hey baby.” Lacey smiled.

She was wearing a copper colored skirt, gold sandals and a sleeveless cream colored blouse, she looked amazing. Her smile sparkling, skin dazzling. She was his right now, he thought to himself, was he dimming her glow?

Danny accepted her peck to his lips and smiled back, “How’s your day going?”

“Better now. Can I see you tonight?” Lacey bit her lip, “I have some lost time to make up for—“ Her hands crept up Danny’s thigh. 

Danny caught site of Phoebe watching their proximity and he pulled back a little, “I’m not feeling so good today, Lace.” That was true.

Lacey followed his eyes and connected with Phoebe too, “Already have plans?” She yanked her hands off him and stood to find a seat on the other side of the table in between Rico and Tyler.

Danny didn’t bother to try to fight, he had no energy left. Coach was right, he shouldn’t be doing this. He stood and slung his bag over his shoulder before heading out.

The rest of the day went the same. He left Lacey alone and bolted once the final bell rang. Lacey saw him speed walking to his car and she had enough. She’d never catch him so she texted him instead.

Lacey: Why are you running away from me?

Danny made it to his car and plopped in, checking his phone before he started it up.

Lacey: I’m literally watching you ignore me right now.

Danny saw her new text come through and then looked around, finally seeing her watching him from the front steps of the school. He called her.

“Dude.” She was pissed.

Danny sighed. Lacey continued down the steps and toward Danny’s car.

“Start talking!” She demanded as she marched toward him.

“I don’t know what to say—“

Lacey hung up and continued marching toward him. Danny just waited while his whole heart kept on her path. Lacey flung the passenger door open, hopped inside and slammed the door closed.

“You’re not done with her, are you?” Lacey scoffed at his lost puppy face.

“What? No—“

“You could have just told me, you know?!”

“Lacey, stop—“

“It’s not like it’s some new development, I was just stupid enough to think you’d stop once we were back together—“

“No, that’s not—“

“I’m just here, still pregnant, a big fat pile of responsibilities and not some perfect athletic slam pig—“

“That’s enough!” 

“What am I to you? Am I like a mare or something? You want this child but not me? Should I revisit the abortion thing? Then you’d be free again—“

“STOP IT!” Danny slammed his hands against his steering wheel, his horn blaring briefly from the impact.

Lacey watched Danny grip the steering wheel too tight, his white knuckles protruding as he squeezed as hard as he could. He wondered if some of his anger could transfer from himself to the car if he squeezed hard enough. He listened for the engine to rev, it didn’t.

“I’m a mess right now, I just—I was wrong to say yes to you last night.”

Lacey’s face fell further and her chin hitched up, “Tell Phoebe I said congratulations.” Lacey flung the door open and almost jumped out of Danny’s car.

“Lacey, wait—“

“No, you’re right,” Lacey nodded, “This is wrong. I’ll see you around.” Lacey closed Danny’s door with grace and began her walk home.

“Fuck!” Danny shouted to himself, furious at his inability to stop his self-sabotage.

******

He bought flowers. Danny hauled his ass over to Lacey’s front door and rang her doorbell. 

“Hey Danny.” Judy said as she answered the door, “C’mon in, Lacey’s upstairs—“

“Thank you.” Danny gave a polite grin as he stepped inside and made his way up to Lacey’s room. Danny knocked softly.

“Come in!” Lacey called out, music blaring from behind her door.

Danny slid inside and shut the door in one fluid motion before Lacey would have time to throw him out. Lacey shut her music off and wrapped her arms around herself protectively. He wasn’t sure where to start so he took a step toward her and held out the bouquet.

“They—they only had daisies.” He spit the useless information to bide time for his brain to figure out what he really wanted to say.

Lacey took a step too and pulled the flowers from his hands, bringing them up to smell, “I love daisies.” 

“Lacey, I’m sorry—“

“No I’m sorry, my hormones are all over the place right now—“

Danny closed the distance between them and pulled her in for a hug. He danced them side to side before slipping down to his knees and showing some love to the tiny baby bump that had just begun to show. He had missed this progression and felt guilty for his absence. Danny planted a soft kiss just below Lacey’s belly button before springing back up and holding onto both of her hands.

“I need help right now and I’m going to get it and work really hard to heal myself. I feel like you deserve more than I can give you and I just had this moment today when I was sure that maybe we should have waited until this process is over first—“

Lacey sucked in a breath like she was about to cut him off. He shook his head no and moved a hand to her cheek.

“Please let me get this out—I wasn’t pushing you away because I am looking at anyone else, I promise. You make me stronger and happier when we’re together, I am just worried that I won’t have enough to give back to you. I want you to have everything you deserve—“

“Just be my boyfriend, Danny. There’s always going to be something we’re working on. If you’re in pieces right now, I’ll carry every part of you around until you mend them. What I deserve is respect and you’ve always given that to me, no matter what stage we’ve been in before. I don’t want to live without you anymore.”

Danny nodded and brought his other hand up to hold her face gently, thumbs stroking her cheeks as he mapped out her beauty, “Okay.” He smiled at her.

“Okay?” Lacey asked him hopefully.

“Yes.” Danny rested their foreheads together, “You realize you called yourself a mare, right?” He chuckled as he pulled away.

Lacey shrugged, “I feel like this gross enormous vessel right now.” She patted her belly.

Danny slid his hands down to join hers, “I think you look incredible.”

Lacey licked her lips, “Thank you.”

“How’s the morning sickness been?” Danny pulled back, not willing to stoke the heat between them while her mom was in the house.

“Oh, better, yeah—“ She held onto the front of his shirt so he couldn’t step away any further.

Lacey was beyond horny, the pregnancy hormones creating more than just raging jealousy inside of her. She picked up on his cues for distance and tried not to rip all of Danny’s clothes off.

“Miss Porter, you need to calm down.” Danny giggled.

“I know, I know.” She agreed, a coy smile sewn tightly into the corner of her cheek.

“We’ll get there, not now. Judy’s downstairs and I’d prefer to remain in one piece.”

Lacey was gearing up to reject his fears when her phone began buzzing loudly from her desk. She leaned to grab it, “Hello? Yes it is, hi. Tomorrow works, four o’clock? Okay, thanks. See you then.”

“Gotta date?”

Lacey rolled her eyes.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Danny smiled.

“The paternity test. Can you come?” Lacey asked.

“Oh, wow, no I can’t. Tomorrow’s my first appointment with the therapist—“ He began to panic.

“It’s okay, they’re just taking blood. Your sample is already on file. The results take a few days.”

Danny nodded, “Okay, still, I’m sorry I can’t be there.”

Lacey threw her phone on her bed, “Speaking of a few days, I am guessing you’ve completely forgotten about senior skip day?” Lacey was back up in Danny’s space, hands finding his perfect ass and pulling their hips together.

Danny wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands at the small of her back, “I did indeed, I don’t even—did they decide on a place we’re going?”

“We raised enough money to rent the yacht on the harbor. It’s Friday through Sunday.”

“This Friday?” 

Danny was so out of the loop on social stuff at school now that he was done with soccer and was off campus for the last week following Regina’s death. The annual senior skip day tradition was something Danny was helping to plan. He was happy the rest of their class stepped in to continue the planning.

“Yep. A whole skip weekend.”

“That yacht is dope, that will be so fun.” Danny gushed.

“Yeah? You up for it?”

“Hell yes. A little relief before finals, I’m in. Sucks you can’t drink—“

Lacey shrugged, “It’s still a party, plus we have some making up to do.”

“Apparently.” Danny smiled big and leaned in to finally kiss her.

They went slow, the pain in their respective crotches an acute ache for what they knew they were missing.

“Damn.” Danny groaned into her mouth.

“If I wasn’t pregnant before, I would be now.” Lacey groaned back.

Danny palmed Lacey’s belly gently and kept his hand sliding down and under the front of her skirt. 

“Okay?” He muttered, eyes hazed in sudden crippling lust.

Lacey nodded softly onto the side of Danny’s neck. She had missed those hands.

“Fuck.” Was all she managed to say.

Danny slipped his fingers through her wetness and spiraled them around her clit. Danny could feel how engorged it was, the heat between her legs becoming the key to opening Danny’s jaw as he struggled not to drool all over the place.

“Please, Danny?” Lacey whispered, her voice sending goosebumps throughout his whole body. 

As if on cue, Mrs. Porter walked in and the pair jumped apart, “I’m heading to run some errands—“ Judy tried to pretend she hadn’t just witnessed Danny’s hand snaking it’s way out from under her daughter’s skirt, “I’ll be back in a couple hours. Do you want any anything?”

Lacey struggled to keep a straight face, she wanted Danny. Danny looked anywhere else but at the two women standing in Lacey’s room right now. He grabbed some random book and began flipping through the pages, his clammy fingers a bit chilled now due to their evacuation from Lacey’s warm center. He wanted to suck on them and brought them up to lick as if he needed help turning the next page. Lacey was watching and melted into a puddle before them.

“Oh my god.” She said, voice gravelly and face flushed.

“Is that a no?” Judy was getting impatient.

“Oh, um—can I have pizza? Just get like forty frozen pizzas. Oh! And green peppers. Please.” She gave her mom a smile and Judy took off.

As soon as they heard the front door close Lacey pushed Danny down onto her bed, both of them pulling their own shirts off. 

“Pizza?” Danny smiled at her, “You don’t eat that shit.”

Lacey shrugged, “This kid loves pizza.” Lacey crashed her mouth on Danny’s.

“Definitely mine then.” He smiled against her mouth.

Lacey worked the belt to his pants while Danny reached to unclasp her bra. She didn’t bother with her bottoms, her skirt already bunched up around her waist as she straddled him. Danny reached and moved the crotch of her panties to the side, pausing to press her clit and rub it tenderly.

“I want you so bad—“ Lacey confessed, cheeks still flushed.

“God you’re beautiful—“ Danny smiled at her, running his free hand up and down her thigh while he rubbed her clit faster.

Lacey picked his cock up and finally took him inside of her, moving frantically. Danny put his knees up and hitched Lacey further up his waist. She sat and bowed her legs out, riding him like he was wearing a saddle.

Lacey pulled Danny’s hand away from her clit and bore down onto his lower abs, grinding herself to orgasm as fast as possible. She threw her head back and thoroughly enjoyed her first release.

“YES.” Lacey grunted and pushed her palms into Danny’s chest for support.

“Holy shit.” Danny couldn’t take his eyes off of her, “You’re absolutely perfect.” He gushed as her pace slowed and she enjoyed her pleasure.

Lacey smiled down at him, “What do you want?” She bit her lip.

Danny gripped Lacey’s hips, “You’re already doing it.”

Lacey began bouncing faster for him, sending his head back this time as she slayed him like she always did. Exclusivity with Lacey was a privilege he would never let go of again without a fight, Danny thought to himself. He intended to harbor it and keep building to make their bond stronger every day. Lacey was his first love, his last love, his only love.

As Danny crested into his own wonderland, the pair heard a car door slam from Lacey’s driveway. They scrambled up and threw clothes on before Danny took up shop behind Lacey’s desk and Lacey launched herself onto her bed with her laptop. Her mom may be gone for a couple hours, but Samuel Porter was home now.

Lucky for them Sam didn’t disturb them for almost ten minutes, giving them time to calm down and talk a bit.

“That was too close.” Danny swallowed, still feeling a little rush of panic.

Lacey giggled, “That was so good.” She sang, grinning from ear to ear.

“Just doing my job.” He said nonchalantly as he flipped through another book.

Samuel knocked and popped his head inside Lacey’s door, “Hey you two! This is a surprise.” He pushed the door open and walked in to give Danny a hug, “How are you doing, son?”

“Today was a little rough, but I think I’m on track now.” Danny admitted.

“Danny and I are back together.” Lacey declared proudly.

“Is that right?” Sam smiled at the two of them, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, sir.” Danny said graciously as images of Lacey riding him balls deep only ten minutes prior played back in his head.

“How did it go talking with Vikram?” Sam asked, knowing Danny hadn’t made a move to speak to his father yet. 

“It hasn’t happened yet.” 

“You need to get that done, Danny.” Sam pushed.

“I will—“

“Well I brought home salad stuff if you want to throw something together, plenty for both of you.” Sam said as he made his way back toward the door.

“Mom’s getting me pizza.” Lacey confessed.

“Of course she is.” Sam belly laughed, “Don’t stay too late, Danny.”

“Yes, sir.”

They talked for hours, filling each other in on a million things they had missed. Lacey’s mom eventually brought them both a pizza to share. As they munched, Lacey had one last question she wanted answered. She began nervously pulling her pizza apart into smaller and smaller pieces. 

“Whats up?” Danny noticed the change immediately, lifting his chin at her in curiosity as he ate another slice in three bites.

“What happens if the baby isn’t yours?” Lacey asked carefully.

It took a minute for Danny to finish chewing, giving him a chance to formulate an answer.

“It means it would be Archie’s, right? Not Cole or someone else—“

“Cole?” Lacey looked at him in amusement, “It’s you or Archie.”

Danny held his hands up, “Hey, it’s not because of his lack of trying, the guy is persistent.” 

“It’s you or Archie, period.” Lacey repeated.

“If the baby is Archie’s then we’ll get used to him being a permanent part of our lives, but I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me it’s over.” 

Danny watched her intently, Lacey squirming and fidgeting more than usual. He took a few more bites before tossing his crust down and wiping his mouth.

“The odds are closer to fifty-fifty, aren’t they.” Danny nodded.

“Seventy-thirty maybe.” 

“Why’d you lie about it? I’m not mad that you were with him more than you say but you knew about me and mine—“

“It’s not easy to talk about—“

“So you didn’t use condoms either then.”

“Not after a while.”

“Are you still seeing him?” Danny felt nauseous.

Lacey shook her head no, “It’s been a few weeks and I have a boyfriend now.” 

Danny smiled, “It’s you and me. We’ll figure it out, okay.”

“I’m sorry for lying.”

“Accepted.” Danny stood as his brain began to battle a new wave of creeping existential dread, “Anyway, I’ve gotta head home. Thank you for dinner and, you know, taking me back. I love you.” 

Lacey stood and gave Danny a tight squeeze, “I love you, too.”


	43. Who’s Your Daddy?

By Wednesday afternoon, Danny and Lacey’s lives had changed forever. Not that the couple were unfamiliar with major life changes, but this was uncharted territory. This giant shift was due to Lacey puking in front of her entire history class. 

The teacher rushed to her side to ask if she was okay while a few other students either left to find the nurse or left before they themselves tossed their cookies. It was then that Lacey announced to her teacher and her remaining classmates that she was pregnant. Archie Yates was one of those classmates.

Archie and the school nurse escorted Lacey down to the nurse’s office to rest, their classmates left side-eyeing each other and gossiping about Archie’s sudden concern and involvement. The news spread like wildfire and made it back to Danny at the start of his AP English class.

“Hey man—“ Tyler gave Danny a bro hug as they all filtered into class.

“Hey,” Danny greeted back cheerfully, “You going on the cruise this weekend?”

“Hell yeah, is Lacey going?” Tyler ginned wickedly.

“Uh, yeah, she’ll be there, why wouldn’t she be?” Danny stared back, skeptic of Tyler’s motives.

“Naw, that’s cool, I just wondered if being on a rocking boat is the best thing for a pregnant person.” Tyler shook his head.

“What are you talking about?” Danny played dumb, vowing to protect and respect Lacey’s privacy for as long as possible.

“She tossed it up last period, told us all about being preggers.” Tyler rubbed his own belly, “Yates took her to the nurse, this his bun?” He asked in the unsympathetic way that only Tyler could, “Because that’s some shit.” He laughed huskily.

Danny tensed and ran his hands through his hair, “I’ve gotta go, keep your mouth shut about this, Ty.”

“Sorry dude, it’s out there. She told the whole class.” Tyler patted his back and shrugged like there was nothing else he could do.

Danny excused himself from class and jogged toward the nurse’s office under the watchful gaze of the whole school as they all headed into their last classes of the day. He’d never forget the quiet murmuring and rampant lies he heard in the short walk to see her.

Danny entered the front triage area of the office and past the unmanned desk toward the beds he knew were behind the curtains. He ducked inside the curtain to find Lacey resting relatively comfortably with a stunned Archie at her side, holding her hand.

“Cap.” Archie nodded, his shock still noticeable on his face.

“Hey, Danny.” Lacey said before pulling her hand away from Archie, Danny now realizing it was probably Lacey trying to comfort Archie and not the other way around.

Danny walked up to her side and kissed her forehead, focusing on her completely, “You okay?” He asked before kissing her cheek this time.

Lacey smiled, “Yeah, fine. The baby doesn’t like fruit from a can I guess.” She shrugged, “I just had some nuts and I’m sipping some water now, I needed a minute to recover but I’m okay.” She squeezed his hand.

“When were you going to tell me?” Archie asked them both, shifting to cross his arms around his chest.

Danny pulled the second chair around and right up to Lacey’s side to support her.

“When the test results came back.” Lacey acknowledged.

“Test results?”

Lacey nodded, “I had a paternity test done yesterday that’ll tell me if Danny is the father.”

“And if he’s not the father?” Archie wanted confirmations.

“I think you know what that would mean—“ Danny said gently.

“So it could be mine.” Archie said out loud to himself, “How far along are you?” Archie swallowed nervously and shifted to lean his forearms on his thighs, tenting his hands and trying to stay calm.

“Eight weeks. Baby is doing great.” Lacey said proudly.

Archie dragged his hands up and down his face, “So you’re keeping it?” He asked in exasperation.

“Yes I am.” 

“Didn’t you want to be a lawyer or something?” Archie stood abruptly and laced his hands on top of his head, “I’m—I’m headed for pro soccer, Lace—“ Archie began sputtering, “There’s no chance you’d rethink an abortion or adoption or something?” 

“She said she’s keeping the baby.” Danny asserted, nervous deep down that Archie could sway her conviction to keep the baby, resulting in him losing a third child in so many weeks.

“I was just asking.” Archie said with a tinge of irritation, “Forgive me but I just found out my whole life could be over.”

“I am going to be a lawyer.” Lacey smiled, cool as a cucumber so far throughout this entire exchange, “The bottom line is, I’m having this baby and keeping this baby.” The confidence in Lacey’s voice making Danny’s confidence rise as well.

“I’m with her, Arch. If you’re not interested, my family and I will be there.” Danny tried to calm his fears.

Archie scoffed, “Oh so because you’re together for a minute you think you’ll raise my child?” 

Danny was surprised, “No, I’m just saying, if you were not ready for this, I am. I’m going to be here regardless.” He squeezed Lacey’s hand tighter.

“Don’t do me any favors.” Archie sighed, “This is great, just wonderful.”

“It’s only negative if you want it to be.” Lacey tried.

“Are you kidding?! This is horrible—“ Archie began pacing.

Lacey looked at Danny with her huge sad eyes and he knew she was about to cry. The tears came, the crocodile ones, ugly face attached. Danny smiled at her and handed her some tissues while Archie began to panic.

“Why are you smiling?!” Archie glared at him.

“Sit down, Yates, before you pass out.” Danny nodded to the chair behind him.

Archie did as told, thankful for any direction at all right now. He felt like his whole world just came unglued. He missed the reality he knew a half hour ago, now feeling more like he was in some sort of perpetual free fall into a strange and foreign place. Lacey continued to wail while Danny stroked her forehead lovingly.

“Listen, none of us have been here before, okay? Let’s find out first and then work on the rest. One thing we’re not going to do, is create stress for no reason. Lacey needs support and for her world to remain as calm as possible.” Danny kissed Lacey’s hand and began massaging it, “Hey, hey, Lace—It’s okay.” He smiled at her, “Calm down—“

Archie took a deep breath, “Yeah, you’re right, I’m just—“

“I’ve got you, man. We’ve had weeks to get used to this, you just found out. Everything’s cool—“ Danny dragged out that last part, “but the whole school knows, it’s everywhere.” He warned them both.

Lacey blew her nose, “This wasn’t how I wanted to tell them.” She sniffled.”

“What do you want the official story to be, Lace?” Archie asked, finally showing some empathy for the incredibly strong woman laying before him.

Lacey checked her phone, “If the lab would just call me, we could just tell the truth.” She huffed in frustration.

“Let’s stay with the truth—“ Danny suggested.

“Oh and what’s that going to be? That I’m a whore and don’t know who my baby’s father is?!” She winced.

“You’re not a whore.” Both men said sincerely, looking at each other and tipping their chins up at each other.

“You tell them whatever you want—“ Danny offered.

“Or tell them to shove it, it’s none of their business—“ Archie added.

“Or some hybrid like, confirming it if you want to, but not elaborating on the details because it’s fucking private. Whatever you want to say, we’ll back you up.” Danny said, nodding to Archie for agreement.

“Absolutely.” Archie concurred immediately, “I’ve got you.”

“WE’VE got you.” Danny clarified further.

“Thanks guys.” Lacey continued to wipe her nose, “I like the hybrid idea. They already know, so I’m not opposed to saying it’s true. They don’t need to know the rest.”

“Okay.” Danny took her hand back and began massaging her wrist.

“Understood.” Archie sighed, “I can’t believe this is happening, but I don’t regret our time together, Lace.” 

Danny’s heart rate picked up a bit, he wasn’t sure he liked where Archie was going with this.

“Me neither.”

Archie stood up, “I’ve gotta get back to class, you okay if I go?” He asked Lacey, having promised her before that he’d stay with her.

“Of course, Danny’s here, I’m okay. Thanks for being there, Arch. I’ll let you know the results as soon as I find out.”

Danny stood and accepted Archie’s hug, “Later man.”

“Later.”

******

Thursday was unreal. Danny and Lacey were bombarded with non-stop questions, concerns and judgment the entire morning. Archie was in the rumor pipeline and took quite a few hits as well. 

The school counselors ended up calling the three down to their offices to make sure they were okay and to offer their help if necessary. Danny and Archie held to their word and kept all conversations superficial.

Lacey tried to squish herself into her locker as deep as possible after lunch time, trying to catch a breath before having to deal with the rest of her day.

“Hey.” Phoebe walked up and turned to lean her back against the locker next to Lacey’s.

“Hey.”

“I don’t know how you’re dealing with all of this. I’m just glad it’s not me.” Phoebe said as she rifled through her bag. She pulled out a pack of gum, “Want some?” She offered.

“Yes please.” Lacey accepted the gum and chewed it rapidly, “I’m not dealing well with it, honestly. I’m so glad school is almost over.” Lacey zipped up her bag and slammed her locker door shut.

“Look, I know we’re not exactly best friends, but I feel like we have more in common than anyone else I know.”

Lacey adjusted the strap on her bag and slung it over her shoulder, “What’s on your mind?”

“Danny.”

Lacey’s anxiety shot to the forefront of her mind and she began gnawing at the edge of her lip, “What about him?”

“I miss him.”

“Phoebe—“ She didn’t want to deal with this right now.

“Is there any wiggle room here?” 

Lacey couldn’t believe Phoebe had the balls to even ask her this question. She turned to walk away and Phoebe side-stepped her like the soccer all-star she truly was. Lacey reared back.

“Excuse me.” Lacey was no shrinking violet and decided to just step forward and hope Phoebe moved. She didn’t, the two of them bouncing off of each other.

“We were having sex every day, Lacey.” Phoebe ignored their contact and pressed on, “I know he’s missing that, unless you have upped your game this time around and are now taking care of your man the way he deserves?” Phoebe tilted her head the side and waited for Lacey’s response.

“Quality, not quantity.” Lacey said before trying to walk away again.

“I’m more than confident that what I offer is both. I’m not trying to make you feel bad, okay? I just miss him.”

“I don’t have time for this.”

“I’m the one that will be on campus with him while you’re a half-hour away, two hundred pounds and too tired to take care of him. I’m just asking for the green light, out of respect.”

“Out of respect.” Lacey rolled her eyes and pushed past Phoebe, shoulder checking her hard and not stopping again.

“Offer’s open!” She called after her.

Later that night, Danny and Lacey had snuggled into his bed together, various study sheets all around them as they quizzed each other in preparation for finals. Lacey had tripped Danny up on a few of the chemistry questions and Danny feared he wasn’t ready for the exam. 

“I’m so fucked.” Danny said, Lacey cringing as she thought about Phoebe’s ironic offer a few hours prior. She couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“You’ll do fine.” Lacey grumbled.

“Fine’s not good enough, I have to ace it.” He whined before backtracking to address her grumpy voice, “What’s up with you?”

Lacey shrugged, “I just think you care way too much about the outcome when you’ve already been accepted into a great college on a scholarship. Not getting an A plus on one fucking thing in your life is not worth getting so whiny—“

“Whoa, hey.” Danny scooted closer to her, “Should we take a break?”

“I knew it.” Lacey said under her breath.

Lacey took that completely the wrong way, jumped up off the bed and started stuffing things into her bag. Danny moved just as fast, not sure exactly what had set her off.

“Lacey—“ Danny grabbed her arm as she tried to bolt from his room.

“I’m sorry that I don’t need a break and you do.” She tore her arm back but not before Danny got his body in front of his door, “Move!” Lacey shrieked.

“I meant a break from studying, what the hell is going on?!”

The wheels in Lacey’s head began spinning and she realized where she went wrong. Her shoulders dropped and she dragged herself to Danny’s desk chair and plopped down before bursting into tears.

Danny squatted down in front of her and pulled her close, just letting her cry it out until she was ready to explain what was bothering her. Lacey pulled back and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

“I’m going to be fat.” Was all she said after all of this.

Danny laughed out loud, “What are you talking about?” He reached up to smooth her hair and wiped the mascara that had dripped below her left eye.

“You work out, you’ve chosen super fit girls, I’m just, I’m going to get bigger—“

“You mean while you’re growing another human inside your own body?!” Danny emphasized how major that was, “You’re going through my dream science experiment right now—“ He tried to get her to laugh.

“So you’re into fat and lazy now?” She wasn’t in the mood to joke.

“You’re not lazy, and I don’t give a shit what size you are.” Danny was amazed at all the different ways this pregnancy had affected Lacey’s emotions so far. 

“If you need more sex, you’d let me know, right? I mean, if you’re still attracted to me, why haven’t you tried more often?” Lacey began to ramble, like someone was turning the faucet on and everything that was on her mind began steadily flowing out of her mouth.

Danny prayed for the strength to help them both through this.

“I’m very happy with our sex life—“ Danny tried to sound convincing because he really truly was.

“But if you could have as much no-strings sex as you wanted, I mean, would you want that?” 

Lacey was weirdly hoping he’d say yes so she wouldn’t be 100% responsible for meeting his physical needs. If she was being honest, as horny as she had been feeling lately, Lacey really was exhausted and recently started to feel gross and unattractive most days as she was getting used to her rapidly changing body. The combination did nothing to help encourage their union and she felt guilty about it. 

“No-strings meaning, sex with someone else other than you?” Danny looked at her like she was insane, a face that irritated her to no end.

“Yep.”

“So what are you saying right now, you WANT me to do this?”

Lacey changed her mind (again), “No, I mean, not unless you need to—“

Danny held his hands up and tried to slow this whole thing down. He moved and planted himself in front of his door, not willing to let Lacey leave until they worked through this one.

“I told you that when you were ready to be with me again, WITHOUT the special agreements and bullshit, to ask me, and you did. I’m with you now, that’s it. Now are you going to tell me what’s really going on?”

“You had sex with Phoebe like, every day. I can’t compete with that.”

“There is no competition—“

“She asked me today if you were still available sometimes.”

“Available? What, for sex?! No fucking way! No.” Danny said emphatically.

“We’ve had sex once since we’ve been back together—“ Lacey tried to offer proof.

“We’ve been back together for four days!” Danny held his hands up, four fingers on each hand as if maybe the visual aid would help her understand better.

“Well, once in four days is nothing when you’ve been used to having sex daily.”

Danny scrubbed a hand from the back of his neck, through his hair, down his face and back again, “Lacey—“

“She misses you. She said she misses you.”

“I mean, that’s understandable I guess but that’s her problem. Lacey, I’m all in with this. Please? Please trust me. If there’s something I feel I’m lacking, I’ll tell you and we’ll work on it together. I don’t need some side chick for anything.”

“You’re going to be on campus with her full time, while I blob around Green Grove filing paperwork for my dad.”

Danny couldn’t help but laugh.

“It’s not funny!”

He kept laughing, “I’m sorry, but you have no idea how attractive you are to me, knowing my child is growing inside of you—“ He pulled her into his lap and hugged her tight.

“We don’t know that yet.”

“I’m here for this. And you’re eighteen for Christ sake, you’ll snap back if you want to, and if you don’t, then so fucking what? Lacey, I’ve known you my whole life, I’m in love with YOU. You’re motivated and ambitious, I don’t doubt for one second that even if you grew to be three hundred pounds that you’d stay that way, that’s not you. Give yourself a break, there is a whole other person inside of you right now!”

“Have I told you how lucky I am to be in love with a scientist?” Lacey leaned to kiss him.

Danny kissed her back, “All this being said, I am fucking AVAILABLE whenever you want to have sex, okay?” He hushed out against her lips, finally earning a smile from her.

“I love you, Danny.”

“I love you.”


	44. What About Your Friends

Thursday night, Danny and Lacey made good on catching up on their sex life. Danny made sure to show Lacey exactly how much their physical relationship meant to him. He was vocal, honest. He told her how beautiful her body was and then followed through and showed her just how much.

It didn’t matter how much sex they had, as Danny would say, he was all in on Lacey Porter. In the end, Lacey felt beautiful, loved. Her confidence was back, she believed again that she could satisfy Danny just the way she was. Danny had convinced her that she was all he wanted, she was enough.

They agreed to stop the jealousy and fully commit to each other, letting go of worry and embracing their faith in each other. They promised each other loyalty and respect. Not one person on the planet could come between them. Not now, not ever.

Lacey slept over. Danny’s girl, in Danny’s bed. They slept deep, enjoying the prospect of trying to sleep in on Senior Skip Day morning together. They might have slept longer, but by 7:45 am, it was time for Lacey to throw up.

Lacey hadn’t even felt the nausea this time. She opened her eyes, rolled herself into a seated position, dry heaved and wretched all over Danny’s bed. Danny woke up to the strange noises, his brain unable to reconcile what the sounds were until he felt the impact of the contents of Lacey’s stomach hit the bed by his right leg.

“Oh shit, Lace—“ Danny leapt off the bed and stumbled to grab her a towel, “I’m so sorry baby—“ He rubbed her back as she began heaving again.

Lacey whimpered a little during the lull her body gave her, “This will sound crazy, but I need to eat so I stop throwing up—“ She puked again, straight bile this time.

“Okay, okay—“ Danny threw on some clothes and bolted from his room.

Karen was in the kitchen when Danny ran in and frantically explained what he needed. While Danny whipped together a protein smoothie he knew she’d like, Karen crafted a plate of avocado toast, filled a giant bottle with water and helped Danny carry everything back to his room.

Lacey had calmed her rolling stomach and managed to strip the bed before throwing on one of Danny’s oversized t-shirts. Once she sat still at the desk, the nausea finally caught up to her. She grabbed Danny’s tiny trash can and bent over as her body began torturing her again.

Danny resumed rubbing her back until Lacey was able to sit up again. Karen set the plate of toast down and got to work hauling Danny’s sheets to the laundry room.

“I’m sorry—“ She was breathing heavy.

“What are you apologizing for?” Danny smiled at her, handing her the smoothie first for her to start sucking down.

Lacey groaned as she finished it off, “For waking you up by throwing up all over you—“ She giggled at the ridiculousness of their life right now.

Danny continued to rub her back and shoulders, “I can’t believe you have to go through this every day.”

“It’s supposed to start getting less intense soon. All I know is that right now, if I’m not eating, I’m puking. I never thought I’d be so tired of eating. It’s having to constantly chew that is driving me crazy. My jaw is killing me.”

“You feeling up to spending an entire weekend on a boat?” Danny was skeptical about the point of this trip.

Lacey dug into Karen’s toast, “I am,” She managed in between bites, “I just need to bring a lot of snacks.” She winked, “Anyway, thank you for breakfast, and—just everything else. Last night was amazing.”

Danny smiled, “I love you.” He gushed.

“I know.” She smiled back, both of them so stupid in love, “I’ve gotta head home, get packed up. Pick me up later?”

Danny nodded, “Let’s do it.”

The yacht was massive. Triple decks, with the mid deck being made entirely of floor to ceiling glass. It could accommodate up to 250 people, comfortably able to serve all 159 seniors plus their honorary chaperones, Coach Chandler and his wife Denise.

In the end, only 96 members of their class had RSVP’d and most were driven from Green Grove to the Hudson River docks in the city via chartered luxury buses. It was after 2 pm by the time everyone had arrived, Danny and Lacey opting to drive themselves and valet Danny’s car for the three day excursion. They needed to make sure they had a way to get out of there if they needed to.

The Porters decided on volunteering to be the chaperones for the bus rides, opting out of chaperoning the ship and instead booking themselves a romantic weekend hotel stay in the city. They wanted to stay close to where Lacey was knowing that she had felt so sick the last few weeks. It was agreed that if the boat did not agree with her, Lacey and Danny could stay with them for the weekend instead.

Danny hauled their luggage and fell in line with their classmates as they waited for the green light to board. The crew greeted the group and went over safety expectations and the rules before allowing the guests to climb aboard. Finally, just after 3 pm the line started moving.

“Thank god, I’ve gotta pee again—“ Lacey shifted from side to side.

“D!” Jo waved as if they hadn’t seen each other in years.

“Masterson.” He smiled, “Are you helping with class morale this weekend?” Danny asked, hoping Jo’s status as their class pharmacist and bartender was still active.

“Stocked, my friend. No worries.” She winked, “Hey Lacey.”

“Jo.” Lacey grinned, giving Jo a quick once over and still trying to decipher how her and Danny had even hooked up before.

“‘Sup, Desai, Porter.” Tyler joined Jo with the rest of their bags, Cole not far behind.

Archie and Phoebe were further ahead in line and appeared to be very cozy. Archie stood behind Phoebe the entire time they were waiting, hands buried in her front pockets doing god knows what.

As they stepped foot on the main deck, Lacey bolted for the bathroom while the rest of their friends headed below to claim their rooms. This was not a school sponsored event, a tradition certainly, but Senior Skip Day was just that, they were skipping school. With this in mind, many of the cabins became coed, the couples in particular very happy about the arrangements.

Danny chose a room for him and Lacey that had an en suite bathroom that no one challenged him for due to witnessing first-hand what happens if Lacey were to start feeling sick. The room Danny picked had four beds inside, something he found comforting in case they wanted to have their friends visit. The rest of their group quickly snapped up the rooms surrounding his.

Danny waited patiently for Lacey as he watched his friends begin exploring the ship. When she finally emerged he showed her their room and got her to eat before they headed up to join them.

“How high up are we?” Lacey wondered as Danny and Lacey watched the sunset together from the mid deck.

Danny looked down, “I’d say about thirty feet up to where we are,” He swiveled to look up at the sun deck, “Fifty feet up to the top.”

Danny did a double take when he turned back around to see Lacey with her eyes closed, enjoying the cool breeze against her skin. The golden sunset lit her beautiful skin on fire, sparkling and radiant. She was a woman, he realized, not that she hadn’t been an hour ago, but he had known Lacey his whole life and in this moment he saw the incredible woman she had become.

Lacey was wearing a sage green and cream striped cropped tank top with a matching high waisted maxi skirt. The skirt had a thigh-high side slit that was blown apart by the wind, the fabric parting and flapping around her now fully exposed left leg. Danny wrapped an arm around her bare waist and kissed the top of her head, curls dancing around freely as if also enjoying the breeze.

“You’re so beautiful.” Danny gave her a squeeze.

Lacey opened her eyes and had an equally affirming moment as she scoped out Danny’s brown skin soaking in the deep golden rays of the fading sun. He was wearing an heathered oatmeal muscle tee, the front tucked into some extra-long olive colored linen shorts. He had half of his long hair pulled back and Lacey was sure she had never seen a more beautiful man in her entire life.

“Hey guys.” Archie appeared beside them, snapping them out of Dacey land.

“Hey man.” Danny leaned on the railing.

“Have you—heard anything?” Archie rolled from his heels to his toes and back again nervously.

He hadn’t wanted to bother them excessively about the paternity test, but it had been three days and he was going insane. They all were.

“Not yet.” Lacey sighed, phone glued to her hand.

As if on cue, Lacey’s phone lit up. It was the lab.

“Oh my god.” Lacey shoved a finger in her ear and pressed accept, “Hello?!”

Both men fell in line next to each other, both praying for very different things.

“Yes, this is she—“

“Oh my god—“ Archie put his hands on his head, the suspense was killing him.

Danny gave him a couple pats on the back, his eyes laser focused on Lacey’s as she stared blindly at nothing while learning who had fathered her child.

“How accurate is this? Okay. Yes I will, thank you, bye—“

Lacey looked at her phone and pressed end before looking between the two men in front of her. Danny couldn’t read her, she was in shock. Archie was moving non stop, as if his mom had put him in time out and told him to stand inside a hula-hoop and not leave it.

“Danny’s the father.” She squealed and jumped into Danny’s arms, happier than she could ever remember being in her entire life.

Archie fell to his knees to recover, eventually joining their embrace, truly so happy for his longtime friends.

“Congratulations, you two are going to be amazing parents. I’m honestly so stoked for you guys—“ Archie said with true sincerity.

“Thanks, Arch.” Lacey took a moment to hug Archie by himself, “We would have made it work, I’m sure.”

Archie held her tight for a few, “Danny’s perfect for you.” He kissed her cheek as he pulled away, “Take care of each other.” He looked at Danny before releasing Lacey’s waist.

Danny pulled her back to him, “For the rest of my life.” Danny said as he beamed, smile stretching from ear to ear.

Weeks of major life changes, most of them devastating and horrible had begun to level off. A sliver of hope now pulling them up and out of the darkness. They had made a child together, this was happening.

Once it was confirmed that Danny was the father of Lacey’s baby, his stress had melted away. He could see a clearer path ahead of him, college, fatherhood. Step by step the bigger picture was revealing itself. As his anxiety faded for the time being, he was ready to let go and have some fun while he still had the opportunity.

After sunset, Jo had set up a buffet style drink station using two adjoining rooms on the ship. Classmates filtered into one door, filled up, and exited out the other door. Coach Chandler and his wife were basically there for emergencies. The yacht owner requiring one adult outside of the group to be their contact person. Coach absolutely looked the other way when the refreshments began flowing, he himself making rounds through the refreshment line a couple of times.

It was a Friday night, near Manhattan in June. Even without the sun, it was warm, humid. As their classmates loosened up more, they began shedding more clothing. About half of the girls were now in their bikinis and almost all of the guys were shirtless. Danny included.

Lacey rubbed his chest, admiring his perfect body and watching as everyone else did too.

“You hot?” Danny knew she was.

Lacey shrugged, “I’m okay.” She lied, beads of sweat lining her hairline.

“Babe.”

Lacey cringed, thinking of stuffing herself into her bikini.

“Have you even tried it on? I know what you’re feeling, but you’re wrong.”

Lacey looked at him and emphasized his obvious bias using her forehead creases alone.

“I’m being honest with you—“ Danny leaned his face near her ear, “I saw you naked all night last night, there’s not a damn thing you need to be self conscious about.” He growled.

Lacey’s nipples pebbled up and she couldn’t help the creeping grin, “Is that right?”

Danny gripped her hips, “Your body is fire. Just try it on, our room has AC, you can at least cool off for a minute.”

“Let’s cool off.” Lacey settled for not committing to anything.

Once inside their room, Danny helped to unbutton the back of her tank top, compelled to kiss her neck gently while Lacey dropped her skirt. Once free, she went straight for her stash of beef jerky and searched through her suitcase for her bikinis.

“Green, blue or white?” Lacey asked, taking a pinch of jerky and stuffing it into her mouth like tobacco chew.

“White.” Danny said without hesitation. It was his favorite.

She shimmied into her bright white suit, cheeky cut with a fuller coverage string top. Lacey made her way over to the full length mirror and began her assessment. She zeroed in on all the places where her body had changed. She was only eight weeks pregnant but felt trapped in a stage where she was no longer toned and had yet to look pregnant. She just felt fat.

Danny saw something else entirely. Her hips were fuller, her lower abs softer. She was stunning. Danny walked up behind her and rubbed his hands along the outside of her arms, dotting kisses along her shoulders and upper back.

“Look at you—“ He turned her to the side and back again before dancing her around in a circle and kissing her, “Let’s go have fun.” He encouraged, not wanting to waste another moment.

Lacey decided that what she looked like was of no consequence to their current situation. Despite her initial hesitation, she did look good. She felt it was her responsibility to lead by example and show her classmates that life keeps going no matter what is changing around you, body included. Lacey was thrilled to be pregnant and proud of her body and the way it was changing to accommodate her growing child. Besides, she knew everyone was fucking trashed now anyway.

“After you.” Lacey held her hands out and motioned for him to go ahead of her.

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back out onto the deck behind him to rejoin their friends.

“Cap!” Archie shouted when he recognized Danny, he was completely trashed, “Did you try Master’s punch yet?” He sloshed out, Phoebe by his side.

Danny shook his head, “Not yet, looks like I have some catching up to do.”

“Yep.” Phoebe said into her cup, insinuating something else entirely.

Danny ignored her, connecting with Lacey in reassurance of what they had discussed at length the night before. Lacey gave him a nod before he released her hand, giving it the sweetest kiss, “I’m gonna find Jo.”

Lacey walked herself to the line of coolers containing water bottles while Danny took off en route for his first real drink.

“Hey.” Cole appeared so close and so quickly he made Lacey jump a little.

“Jesus!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Cole smiled, eyes all over Lacey and her new outfit.

Cole bent over and yanked a bottle of water out of the cooler and handed it to Lacey.

“Thanks.” Lacey smiled and took a long drink.

“How are you?” His question seemed innocuous enough.

“Feeling okay, just really tired most of the time.” She ran her hand protectively over her belly.

“You and Danny okay?” He asked with a little too much hopefulness in his voice.

“Better than ever, actually.” Lacey was ready to go all in on Danny Desai now too.

Cole’s face fell a bit, his eyes moving to focus on the city lights around them.

“How are you?” Lacey decided that more friends couldn’t hurt in advance of baby Desai’s arrival.

Cole sighed, “I’m ready to finish high school.” He chugged the water.

“That all?”

“Honestly? I’m lonely. I’m really lonely.” He admitted, eyes still focused on the lights.

“For what it’s worth, Farrell, you’re going to do well in college.” Lacey smiled, Cole’s eyes growing and finally connecting with hers.

“Is that right—“

“You’re smart, athletic, handsome—“

Cole let out a grunt at her assessment.

“This is high school, you know? Your life is waiting for you beyond this bullshit. Don’t think of it as an ending, Cole, this is your beginning.”

Cole was buzzed and trying to keep himself from progressing into the raging drunk that was Archie Yates. He took another long swig of water as he let Lacey’s words worm their way into his brain. He wanted Lacey, he always had.

Cole was never good enough. He was short, not as agile as the other guys on their soccer team and not good at much else. He had pined for Lacey since middle school, never growing balls enough to ask her for a date, and too intimidated by Danny’s constant insulating friendship with her.

Cole worked out relentlessly, striving to perfect the stubby body he was given. He had girlfriends, sure, but always wondering what it might be like to have one night with Lacey Porter.

When Lacey and Danny had broken up during their senior year, Cole thought his chance had finally arrived, but then came Archie Yates. How could he possibly compete with the co-captains of the soccer team taking turns back to back?

“The beginning, that sounds nice.” Cole gave her his best smile.

“New beginnings are always nice, at least, that’s my opinion.” Lacey’s positivity giving Cole more confidence.

“You know, I’m surprised we never dated.” The wheels started falling off, Cole struggled to contain all he had ever wanted to tell her.

“You are?” Lacey’s eyebrows rose, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Cole smiled, “Yeah okay, I guess not.”

Lacey nodded as she silently finished her thought, “I know it was difficult to connect with me sometimes. I’ve thought about you too, off and on over the years.”

“Are you serious?!” Cole felt a stabbing in his heart, the thought of a missed opportunity with Lacey set to kill him.

“I am, but Danny and I, he’s everything Cole, and now we’re starting a family. It’s him, it’s always been him.”

“I understand.” Cole looked her over again, he couldn’t help it, “I’m happy for you.”

Lacey patted him on the back, “Nature calls.” She announced before walking away toward the bathroom.

“I need another drink.” Cole grumbled.

As Cole reached the end of the drink line, Danny was fully involved at the head of the serving table.

“What’ll ya have?” Jo asked coyly.

Jo had thrown her hair up into pig tails, her magenta swimsuit most closely resembling a mankini with open sides, plunging neckline down past her belly button and almost no fabric covering everything else. Danny couldn’t not look.

“That’s quite the suit.” Danny shook his head.

Jo spun around in a quick circle to be sure he got the full effect, tiny thong running between her ass cheeks.

“You like it?!” She squeaked.

“I’m more of a two piece kinda guy—“ Danny shrugged.

Jo began throwing together a drink for him, “You mean like a white hot bikini?” She smiled at him knowingly.

Danny smiled back, “Exactly like that.” He accepted the drink and held it up with a cheers motion, “Thanks.”

“You got it, don’t be a stranger now.” Jo winked.

Danny turned to leave and Phoebe was waiting a little too close behind him, the front of him bouncing into her. Phoebe had been ready for that and stood firm, sending Danny back a step, his drink threatening to spill.

“Oomph! Oh I love it when you’re rough with me.” Phoebe growled at him.

Danny’s eyes dropped, taking in Phoebe’s electric blue string bikini, her signature color. Phoebe heated up under his gaze, smiling bigger and broader the longer he checked her out.

“You like it?” She whispered.

“Blue’s a nice color on you, truly. Excuse me.” Danny stepped to the side to walk by her, Phoebe blocking him as he had expected.

“Where’s your wife?” She hitched an eyebrow up.

“She’s around, I’m sure you’ve seen her.”

“Indeed. Did she tell you I talked to her recently?” Phoebe asked as she swept her eyes all over Danny’s bare chest, remembering the good times.

Danny stepped up closer, “I’m satisfied, Cap. Loyal. We’re exclusive and that’s it.”

Phoebe ran a finger down his chest. Danny ignored her nonsense while he sucked down his drink and shook the cup at Jo for another.

“Cutting the line?! Bad boy.” Jo chuckled and poured him another.

“I know what you like, I know how much you need. Why not let me help share the load?” Phoebe said with her usual edge of cockiness, intentional with her use of the double entendre.

Lacey had wandered back from the bathroom, wondering what was taking Danny so long. She peeked in the exit door and saw Phoebe with her hands on Danny’s chest. Her first instinct was to run away, or to rage and fly up to them to cause a scene. This time though, Lacey focused on the incredible conversations she had with Danny the night before. It was time to let go and trust him.

Danny reached to physically remove Phoebe’s hands from his body, “What you remember is what was right for us. I know you know what I’m talking about. Every guy you hook up with is different and you adapt, right?”

Phoebe shrugged.

“It’s the same for me, and what I have right now, is what I’ve always wanted, what I’ve always needed. It’s different than what you and I had. I think you should find that for yourself too, Phoebs. You’re amazing and you deserve to feel the happiness that I’ve found. I’ll always call you a friend.”

“Fine, bleh, you two make me sick!” She threw her hands up in defeat and headed toward the door, Lacey having dashed away.

Danny wanted distance between him and Phoebe so he hung back and accepted a third drink from Jo before finally exiting. He found Lacey cozied up against the railing.

“How’d I do?” Danny asked into Lacey’s neck as he snuggled in behind her.

“I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have even been able to say no if Phoebe had chased me down in that blue bikini.” Lacey turned around and leaned her back against the railing so she could face him.

“I like things better when they’re black and white.” Danny stepped in close and kissed her hard, revealing exactly how buzzed he had become.

“Oh lord, you’re cut off—“ Lacey giggled.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Captain Desai—“ Danny spun around to see Coach Chandler and his wife in matching flower print outfits.

“Coach! Hey—“ Danny gave him a hug. A slightly messy hug.

“You remember my wife, Denise—“

“Of course, Mrs. Chandler hello—“ Danny shook her hand like she had just given him a job interview.

Lacey waved awkwardly.

“How are you feeling, Lacey?” Coach asked, concerned that most of these kids were obviously trashed and that Lacey would be in over her head shortly.

“I’m hanging in there.” Lacey didn’t sugarcoat anything, letting her arms hang in front of her and suddenly feeling very naked in front of the soccer coach.

“Good, good. You two behave now, let me know if you need anything.” The Chandler’s smiled and disappeared into Jo’s lounge.

Lacey turned back to face the water but not before catching Cole just outright staring at her from across the deck. She gave him a wave, concerned about his sudden yearning for a second chance at the good old days.

Around midnight, Lacey had to tap out. The group had gathered up on the sun deck to watch the stars and Lacey could barely keep her eyes open. Danny promised he’d be down soon, not willing to let his buzz die that early.

Lacey changed into a loose cotton nightgown and was preparing for bed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it without checking because she assumed Danny had just lost his key, but it was Cole, who promptly pushed in before she could say a word.

“Cole, hi.” He wasn’t exactly aggressive, but still, she hadn’t invited him in.

“Hey, listen, I um—there are no more single rooms left, can I stay in here tonight?”

“Oh, well, I thought you were rooming with Tyler and Jo?”

Cole let her words roll around the room until she realized what that probably meant Cole had to deal with.

“Right, sorry.”

Cole flopped down on one of the beds and threw an arm up and over to cover his eyes and block out the light in the room.

“Anyway, I figured maybe you and Danny wouldn’t be as, you know, BUSY, since you’re already knocked up and everything.”

“That’s not a fair assumption, just saying.” Lacey rolled her eyes, irritated she now had to babysit him, “Go see Coach, he’ll find you a space—“

“Him and the old lady went to bed like two hours ago, Porter.” Cole grumbled and pulled the blanket around him.

Lacey realized that Cole was drunk and just needed a place to pass out. So much for keeping Danny satisfied tonight she thought to herself, catching just how worn out she looked in mirror as she passed by en route to her own bed. Lacey was exhausted.

Just before 2 am, Danny tip-toed into their room and took a shower before crawling in next to Lacey.

“Mm, hey sweetheart.” Lacey’s voice was small and sleepy as she accepted his big warm cuddle.

Danny kissed her deep, waking her body up, her mind not quite on board yet.

“Hi.” He answered back, giggling and just being generally cute. Danny was such a happy drunk.

“Don’t get too worked up love, we have company.” Lacey tried to let him down easy.

Danny’s forehead wrinkled in confusion and he looked over to their spare beds, finding Cole passed out, facing them with mouth agape. Danny finally heard the soft snores.

“Mouth breather.” Danny said only half joking.

“Shh, hey let’s just go to sleep—“ Lacey tried to pull Danny back down to join her.

“What’s sleep?” Danny chuckled as he resumed kissing Lacey, hands running all over her body. Lacey got distracted by Danny’s talents and really had lost touch with her surroundings for a moment until she heard herself whine when Danny found her clit.

She tensed all over and Danny giggled, “Hey—“ He rolled Lacey on top of him, “Relax, he’s out.”

“Are you joking?” Lacey was not about to—damn. Danny held her hips and began grinding up against her panties.

“Does it feel like a joke?” He asked before he slopped wet kisses all over her neck.

“Fuck—“ Lacey knew what was waiting for her on the other side of her panties and she wanted it, bad.

“Shh, baby’s sleeping—“ Danny giggled again and captured her lips with his.

Danny pulled his shorts off with one hand and pulled her panties to one side with the other. He rubbed himself against her center a couple of times.

“Knock knock.” He whispered.

Something about the sound of Danny’s carefree, happy whispers and his warm, clean body set Lacey’s libido on fire. She needed him, now.

“Who’s there?” Lacey smiled, giving him the green light to spear her and begin their rhythm.

“H.” Danny said, working her fast.

“Mm—H who?” Lacey laid her face against his chest and just let him do his thing.

“Bless you.” He was just making this shit up as he went along.

Lacey giggled, finally feeling energetic enough to sit up and take over. She rode him hard, Danny pulling the nightgown off of her so he could watch her incredible body dominate his.

“C’mon—“ Danny begged.

Cole was not asleep and he never had been. After his conversation with Lacey earlier he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He wanted something from her, needed something of hers. A kiss? He had thought he’d try for that when he first pushed his way into her room, but he was drunk and didn’t trust himself to stop. Cole also knew if he laid a hand on Lacey that Danny would kill him.

Cole settled for literally lying in wait and hoping he could capture something worthwhile. Jackpot. He filmed their entire escapade, watching his two friends as their inhibitions melted away and progress to their shared climax. They had both forgotten about Cole sleeping nearby and really went for gold.

The room wasn’t pitch dark, tiny nightlights in their bathroom afforded just enough soft blue light to allow Cole’s camera to pick up everything. Cole used one hand to hold his phone and record, and kept his free hand beneath the blankets, jerking himself off in silence as he watched Lacey’s incredible body love Danny with everything she had.

“Danny—“ Lacey threw her head back, “I’m—“

Cole watched Lacey’s mouth hang, lost for words as she came and Danny took over slamming upward inside her at an obscenely rapid pace.

“I’m coming—“ Danny announced and grunted.

Cole was thankful that Danny’s grunts were louder than his as he too exploded into his own blanket, trying to imagine it was Lacey’s warm center. He kept filming as Lacey dismounted, cutting it as they snuggled in beside each other. He’d use this for years to come he thought to himself.

In Lacey’s haze she blinked a few times, seeing Cole still facing them. She swore she saw a shine of light reflecting from where she assumed his eyes would be and leaned forward, squinting for a clearer perception. Cole had closed his eyes, reverting his face back to his previous comatose state. They all finally passed out.


	45. R E S P E C T

Saturday morning, Cole woke up with a raging headache. He struggled up and slowly remembered that he was in Danny’s room. Memories of recording his friends fucking came flooding back to him, he had a rush of excitement followed by profound guilt spike throughout his body.

Lacey was already up and getting sick in the bathroom, door still open in her haste to make it to the toilet. Cole had no idea how pregnancy worked and what Lacey had to endure. He stood and went to see if she needed help, Danny still fast asleep.

“Hey—“ Cole squatted behind her and placed a hand on her back, “You okay?”

“Just leave me alone—“ Lacey groaned.

“Can I get you anything?” He tried again.

Lacey whimpered in exhaustion, “Just go—“

Cole obliged and assumed a slight boy scout mentality as he drowned in the guilt over the betrayal he knew he had initiated. They didn’t know about being filmed, but his guilt persisted. The sheer excitement of just knowing the footage existed kept his emotions rolling from good to bad. He felt more alive than he had all year, there was twisted power in this.

Cole scurried over to Danny and shook him, “Hey—“

Cole noticed how heavy Danny was sleeping and shook him harder.

“Ugh, not yet—“ Danny answered into the unknown, no clue who he was talking to.

“D, c’mon, get up.” Cole shook him again, “Lacey’s sick.”

Danny finally connected to his surroundings and snapped awake, both men hearing a new round of Lacey’s suffering from the bathroom.

“Shit.” Danny threw his legs off the edge of the bed and headed into the bathroom, ass out.

After checking on Lacey, Danny came out to get her set up for breakfast and throw some clothes on. Cole was still pacing the floor inside their room.

“What’s up, Cole? Why are you still here?” Danny dressed quickly and fished through Lacey’s bag for the bananas she had brought for herself.

“I—I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I mean, is she? She sounds miserable.” Cole continued pacing.

“She is miserable.” Danny felt awful he couldn’t fix this for her.

“Can I help? Do you guys need anything?”

“Thanks man, but this is what it is right now. She just needs to eat. She’ll be alright. You really need to go now though.”

Cole nodded, “Okay, I’ll see you guys. I’m sorry.” He was really apologizing for the recording even though Danny had no clue.

“Not your fault.” Danny held the door open, just one step away from hauling Cole’s ass out of their room if he didn’t move any faster.

Danny and Lacey pulled themselves together in time to join their classmates for a day in New York City together. Their class broke up into ten more manageable groups and had booked site seeing tours and made plans for city shopping. Some of the groups had no plans, opting to spend their hours off the yacht just people watching and finding their own adventure.

Growing up in New York, most of Green Grove’s students had visited the city at various times, but most had never been on their own like this. They all agreed to meet back on the yacht before dinner to enjoy a final drunken night on the ship.

Danny and Lacey’s group were dragged to the New York Hall of Science at Danny’s insistence. He had been coming to this museum since he was little and he loved playing with all of the interactive exhibits.

They had lunch at Russ & Daughters Café, enjoying pretty much everything on the menu at Lacey’s request. After lunch it was time for a walk through Times Square to catch The Ride traveling theater bus tour.

The tour was over an hour long and toward the end Lacey was feeling ill. She hadn’t eaten in two hours and ran out of snacks. She was faced with two options: Die from embarrassment after interrupting the tour in front of all these people so she could get off the bus in search of food, or, die from embarrassment if she ignored her body and threw up in front of everyone here. For some reason, today both of those options carried the same weight for her. She needed help.

“I need to eat.” Lacey said to Danny, panic pouring from her eyes as she spoke.

“Guys, does anyone have any snacks? Gum? Anything?” Danny asked his group without hesitation.

Jo fished around and pulled out two granola bars she had stolen from the breakfast buffet that morning. She passed them to Danny and Lacey ate both like she was possessed. Their group just watched her devour them like she hadn’t eaten in days, trying not to stare.

“Here.” Phoebe tried to hand Lacey her pack of gum.

“I’m all set.” Lacey declined as evenly as possible.

“Just trying to help.” Phoebe said under her breath.

“Are you?” Lacey was not in the mood, “I’m sorry you can’t seem to find a fulfilling sexual relationship, but leave my boyfriend alone!” She snapped, everyone on the bus drawn to silence.

Phoebe’s face turned deep red, “You could have just said no thank you.” She said softly as she tucked the pack of gum back into her purse.

At the end of the tour, the group made their way off the bus and directly to some street vendors to get Lacey something more substantial to snack on before dinner. Giant soft pretzels winning over everything else. Phoebe and Archie playfully fed each other pretzel bites while Lacey watched in irritation.

“What’s going on with you?” Danny asked carefully.

“I’m just tired I guess.”

“You embarrassed her in front of the whole bus—“ Danny was just as surprised as Lacey that he was even trying to make this point.

“You’re defending her?”

“I’m not defending anybody, I’m calling out shitty behavior. I know your body is making things difficult for you, but if you have an unfair flare up, you should apologize.” He tried to reason with her.

“Says the guy who flipped out when his dad was just trying to help him—“

Their group caught wind of the Desai/Porter squabble and all quieted down to listen. It was like watching the best real-time reality show they had ever seen.

Danny squinted at her, “Are you kidding me right now?”

“Have you apologized yet?”

“I’m just saying, she was being nice and you responded with your own pent up frustration—“

Lacey ditched her pretzel into a trashcan, “So as long as everyone is being nice, there’s never a reason to challenge them?! I’m sure even Hitler was nice sometimes so no one should have stood up to him?!”

“You’re comparing me to Hitler?!” Phoebe had finally had enough.

Danny held them apart, “Enough, I’m serious—“

“Leave Danny alone and we won’t have problems.” Lacey warned, unable to move closer thanks to Danny’s hand gripped firmly around her arm.

“Is Danny not able to make his own decisions or something? Sounds like you don’t trust him.” Phoebe smiled, knowing she was under Lacey’s skin.

“Thanks for you help.” Danny said sarcastically.

“What? You fucking asked if anyone had gum and I offered her my fucking gum! I didn’t do anything wrong, she’s the one who embarrassed me in front of all of those people!”

“I know what happened!” Danny was frustrated, “Can we stop this?” He looked hopefully between the girls.

“No, actually, Lacey should know what that feels like—“ Phoebe smiled devilishly and turned to face their group.

“Phoebe, don’t. I’m asking you, please. Don’t—“ Danny didn’t even have time to try to reason with her.

“Hey guys, Danny and Lacey and I have all had sex together before, more than once. Shit was hot too—“ Phoebe grinned with pride, still believing deep down that she could eventually sway Danny to sleep with her again if she kept on.

Cole was most notably shocked while the rest of the group just cringed at how messy this got as quickly as it did. Everyone looked at Lacey for her reaction and she just looked down, now glad that Danny was holding her arm, she leaned against him for support.

“That one hurt me that time.” Danny said to Phoebe, his eyes looking at her in contempt.

“Oh whatever, she compared me to Hitler for Christ sake! You can’t honestly expect me not to defend myself.”

“Defending yourself by flipping private information public? Sure that’s a good idea?” Danny asked with a tinge of warning. He knew something he could say to this group if she didn’t get her shit straight.

“You wouldn’t.” Phoebe scrunched her face up in sadness.

“Drop this. Now.” He gritted out to her.

“Fine. We’re even now anyway.” Phoebe shrugged.

“Apologize.” Danny said, “Both of you.”

“Nope.”

“Not happening.”

The girls said at the same time.

“At least you agree on that—“ Danny sighed, “Let’s get back to the boat, sounds like it’s nap time for my child.” Danny grumbled, absolutely meaning Lacey and not the literal child brewing within.

Lacey ripped her arm away from him, “Thanks. I’ll find my own way back.” Lacey stalked off away from the group.

“Fuck.” Danny went chasing after her.

“Lacey, wait. Where are you going?”

“Away from you.” She barked as she crossed the street to a concert of honking horns, “Calling me a child, was that the respect you promised me the other night?!”

“Jesus, c’mon, we’re supposed to stay together—“

“Because of a child?” She scoffed at him and kept marching.

“What? No, I meant stay together with the group. You want to break up?” He caught up to her and pulled her to a stop, “Stop.”

“Let go of me!”

“We’re going back.”

Lacey wiggled away from him again, “I’ll go by myself!”

“This isn’t even the right way—“

“Leave me alone!” She was shouting now.

“This guy bothering you?” A couple of huge meatheads appeared between Danny and Lacey.

“He is actually.” Lacey tipped her chin up in defiance.

“Lacey—“

One guy grabbed Danny and shoved him backward. He kept shoving him until he was back across the street, “ALRIGHT! I get it—“ Danny shrugged off the guy and watched Lacey disappear into the busy side walk.

“Damnit.” Danny ran his fingers through his hair.

“What do we do now?” Jo asked, worried that Lacey was now by herself wandering the city.

Danny pulled out his cell phone and called Samuel. He did his best to explain what had happened and agreed to stay where he was until Lacey’s parents could meet him and try to find her.

“Danny, I’m sorry—“ Phoebe said gently.

“Oh now you’re sorry? Lacey had feelings while she was still standing in front of you. She deserved the apology then.”

“She didn’t apologize to me either—“

“When will you let this bullshit go?! We’re done, Phoebe. Move on! If anything happens to her or our child I’ll never forgive you.”


	46. Punchline

It was a frustrating and increasingly frantic two hours. The Porter’s grilled Danny on their altercation and he told them the truth, the whole truth. Sam wasn’t so sure about Danny’s decision making ability now that he knew the finer details.

Danny knew the Porter’s anger toward him was due to the fear they had about Lacey being missing. He did his best to stay calm and explain that he was committed to making things work with Lacey, just the two of them.

“Why isn’t my daughter enough for you?” Judy asked honestly from the passenger seat of the Porter’s car.

“Lacey Porter is far more than I deserve.” Danny said, completely destroyed in the backseat.

“You have a funny way of honoring her.” Sam grumbled as they took another run around the neighborhood.

“Mr. and Mrs. Porter, you’ve known me my whole life. You know me, you know how much I love her. We tried some things, we both wanted to—“

“I don’t want to hear about it, Daniel.” Samuel shut him down, “Did you hurt her?” Sam asked point-blank.

“No!”

“What I know about you, is that your poor judgment, knee-jerk reactions and slowly escalating violent tendencies have caused you to get arrested and to lose our pregnant daughter in the middle of New York City.”

“I’m not responsible for Lacey’s actions. She chose to walk away.”

Sam just shook his head, “No shit.” Danny had never heard Samuel curse before, “My daughter is strong, independent. What I’m saying is, you’re supposed to be a team, Danny.”

“Sir, we’re going to disagree—“

“That’s right, you will. If you’re working as a team, you’ll keep your head and you’ll both keep working through your problems until you come to a resolution even if that resolution is not to agree. You’ll respect each other’s opinions, grow together.”

Judy chimed in, “When you’re not a team, the result is to try to run away from each other, to think about how to get out instead of thinking about what the real issue is.”

“Which one are you? Team or no team?” Sam asked, showcasing the Porter’s seasoned marriage.

“Are we ready for this?” Danny asked himself out loud before he leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

Samuel and Judy looked at each other, “Look, son, let’s find Lacey and then we’ll work on the rest.” Sam didn’t have the energy to beat him up anymore.

“It’s been over an hour, if she doesn’t eat she’ll start getting sick—“ Danny was worried, knowing how incapacitated she would get when she got that far, “Let me out. Please.”

“It was this area, right?” Samuel asked him, being a lawyer like always.

“Yes sir, let me out and I’ll look in these coffee places, the sandwich shops. I need to find her.” Danny pressed.

Danny glanced out the window as Sam drove around the corner and he saw her. Lacey was sitting at a corner table in the window at the Times Square Diner.

“I see her—“ Danny pointed and Sam stopped immediately.

Danny hopped out, hearing the Porter’s collective sigh of relief before they pulled away and continued on to find a parking spot.

Danny slid into Lacey’s booth and the two just watched each other. Lacey was finishing the last of a slice of strawberry cheesecake, the server stopping by to deliver a cheeseburger and check to see if Danny wanted to order anything.

Danny smiled at Lacey and watched her slide the empty dessert plate to the end of the table, gobbling up some fries as she assessed the best way to attack the tower of beef she had ordered.

“Dessert first?” Danny tried to break the ice.

“Yep.” Lacey said without emotion before taking a huge bite of her burger.

“Your parents are here, they’re parking the car.” Danny revealed.

Lacey just nodded.

“They asked me what happened today.” He hoped she’d understand what he was about to say.

“Okay—“

“I don’t lie to Sam.”

Lacey swallowed and looked at Danny as her mind ran through their squabble an hour ago.

“There is no way in hell you’re about to tell me that my parents know about the threesome—“ Lacey was mortified.

Danny looked down and raised only his eyes to connect with her. Lacey sighed and took another bite, Sam and Judy ushering toward the couple.

Judy pushed in next to Lacey and gave her the biggest one sided hug of her life, only pulling back in order to wipe her tears.

“Ma—“

Judy’s hands were shaking, “You had me worried.”

“I just needed a minute.” She tried to soothe her mom.

Danny moved in so Sam could sit too, anxious to get this conversation over with.

“Danny, we need a minute with Lacey.” Sam said, motioning for Danny to get out of the booth and take a hike.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll hit the bathroom.” He wasn’t sure what was happening, but he hoped it was for the greater good.

“You come on a fun trip and then I get a call from Danny that you’re missing.” Sam immediately began in on his rant, “You tell me right now if Danny is the problem here. Did he do something?”

“Pop, no—“

“Did he force you to do these threesomes or whatever? What is going on?!” Sam’s nostrils flared.

“That was a long time ago, and Danny wouldn’t force me to do anything. Isn’t that obvious? I mean, he couldn’t even get me to stop running away from our group today—“

Sam slammed his fist on the table, “If Danny didn’t do anything than I am furious with you! You don’t get to just walk off and not tell anyone where you’re going. You didn’t answer your phone, you didn’t return any texts! You don’t get to do that to us! Am I making myself clear?!” Samuel’s voice boomed even as a strained whisper.

“I’m sorry—“

“You had your mother and I terrified. That call from Danny—“ Sam shook his head, “He was scared, Lacey. You’re telling me he is not making you do things you don’t want to do? Tell me now and I’ll make sure he never sees you again.”

“Danny is naturally protective over me right now, but he hasn’t done anything wrong and he’s not making me do anything I don’t want to do. The things we have done in the past—that was between us.”

“Fine. Are you almost done here, you’re coming back to the hotel tonight.” Sam signaled for the check.

“No, I’m going back on the boat and finishing this trip. Danny and I need to talk.” She looked at her plate and swirled a French fry in some ketchup.

“Talking sounds good.” Danny said as he approached the booth, “Sure you want it be back on the boat? I can come to the hotel and talk—“ He intercepted the check and slipped some cash to the server.

“I want to go back on the boat.” Lacey decided.

Danny held his hand out to help Judy to her feet, moving on to help Lacey up right after. He texted their group that he had found Lacey and that they were en route back to the boat so they wouldn’t leave the dock without them aboard. Sam pulled into the parking lot for the yacht rental and turned to look at Danny and Lacey.

“If you can’t work this out, I want a phone call. I don’t care what time it is, call me and I’ll come pick Lacey up. No more of this nonsense, am I clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay.”

They both said together.

“Have fun. Get out.” Sam said, trusting that Danny and his daughter had told him the truth about Danny’s actions today.

Danny and Lacey boarded the yacht and headed back to toward their room. Danny wanted to work this out and hoped that Lacey was willing to do the same.

“WOOO!” Archie screamed as he ran by in a speedo, the streamers that were attached to him dancing gently in the breeze he created were a sharp contrast to Archie’s wild movements.

“Someone got a head start.” Danny smiled as he escorted Lacey into their room.

They talked through dinner time, opting for room service so they would not be disturbed. They took a nap after they ate and woke up after 8 pm feeling refreshed and in a much better headspace.

Danny threw on some shorts and opted for a shirt tonight despite the humidity. Lacey chose a similar outfit, not feeling the best and just wanting to comfortable while they tried to enjoy their last night letting go as a class.

Before they headed up to the main deck, Danny walked up close and held Lacey’s face tenderly, placing a kiss on each cheek.

“Team?” He asked her gently.

“Yeah, definitely.” She smiled.

“I love you.” Danny gushed and leaned in to kiss her.

Lacey accepted for a moment and then pushed him away playfully, “Alright, alright, I get it.” She smiled brighter, dimples popping, “I love you too.”

The energy was different. As they made their way further into the sea of their classmates, Danny and Lacey realized that when their group was pressed with questions about their whereabouts, the private details that Phoebe had shared had also made their rounds.

“Hey Lacey.” Scott flashed her his creeptastic smile, “You guys want some company tonight?” He took his shot, definitely hoping he’d be invited into their bedroom later.

“And take an opportunity away from your right palm?! Never.” Lacey answered gracefully, patting him on the back as she walked by hand in hand with Danny, “Stay loyal.”

“This is going to be fun.” Danny said sarcastically, “Sure you don’t want to call it night and drive back?”

“This is it, D. Finals next week, graduation after that. Let’s just get drunk and have fun. I’m good if you’re good, fuck these people.”

“I feel bad drinking without you able to participate.” Danny said as he pulled her close to press against each other, hands resting in a ball at her lower back.

“Someone needs to be lucid. I’m fine I promise—oh! Pizza! Bye now.” Lacey got distracted by a late night round of pizzas that the yacht crew sent up.

Danny smiled as she scampered off to collect her slices and he went in search of a much needed drink. After a day like today he was ready to party away his worries.

“Hey, Cap!” Jo greeted Danny and immediately shoved a drink in his hand, “You’re gonna need this.”

Danny sighed, “Thanks, how are things?”

“Sounds like maybe the rumors are getting out of hand—“ Jo didn’t want to tell him, but she was the class narc so, “From what I’ve heard, you’ve had some jazzy experiences.” Jo wiggled her eyebrows.

Danny shrugged, “Whaddaya gonna do?” He smiled and sucked his first drink the fuck down, hoping Lacey was somewhere above water in this sea of bullshit.

Jo crafted him a refill and Danny happily accepted.

“Please don’t perpetuate this. Lacey doesn’t need this shit.” Danny asked using all of his charm.

“I’m not the problem.” She promised before pouring Danny a shot and handing it over, Danny now double fisting.

“Shot worthy?”

“Cole won’t keep his mouth shut about it. The rest of our group has been pretty quiet, but he’s told everyone in the class by now.”

Danny took the shot and chased it with a huge gulp of his second drink, “Another one, please?” Danny shook his cup and Jo did as requested.

“Nurse this one, D. I don’t want you and Lacey fighting over the toilet.”

“I’ll be back.” Danny took his drink and left, the slow burn of his imminent buzz began crawling through his body.

“Hey.” Phoebe came up beside Lacey as she was scavenging for more pizza.

“Hey.”

“I’m sorry.” Phoebe held eye contact and Lacey was surprised at the sincerity she found in them, “I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m an asshole.”

“Okay.” Lacey shrugged, not obligated to accept her apology and so she didn’t.

The night progressed. Danny and Lacey, along with the rest of the soccer teams, did their best to keep the situation light and shut the info down. A couple of hours later, no one gave a shit about the threesomes anymore because most of them were blasted out of their minds.

Lacey tried to keep stock of her nearest and dearest, but with just under a hundred drunk high school seniors it was becoming increasingly harder to manage. Coach Chandler and his wife had shut Jo down and made continuous laps around the three decks to try and limit the opportunities to fall overboard.

The soccer teams had taken over the sun deck at the top of the yacht and Jo had brought her liquor up there just for them. They were all behaving for the most part, with the exception of Archie and Phoebe taking turns sucking each other’s faces off.

Their group of about thirty began telling jokes and sharing stories about their time together for the last four years. It felt good to connect this way and not worry so much about what rumors were being blown up around them.

It’s was after 1 am when the lower decks began quieting down, mostly as a direct result of Coach Chandler having shut the alcohol down earlier. The soccer teams on the sun deck, however, were a shit show. The group having drained the rest of the liquor that Jo had brought.

Someone set up two corn hole games and the ultra competitive group got to work on being the winners they were. Alcohol definitely helped level the playing field for this matchup and Lacey giggled as each team kept asking what the score was. No one was set as scorekeeper, it was a free-for-all.

As they exhausted themselves some people started passing out or trying to seal the deal on hook-ups for the night. Some were still sharing stories and telling jokes.

“Guys, guys, you like knock knock jokes?” Cole asked as the group banded around him in suspense, “Hang on, hang on, I forgot how it went—“

Cole fished his phone out of his pocket and clicked on the video he took last night which contained the knock knock joke he was trying to remember.

Danny was quite a ways away from Cole, on the other side of the sun deck, in line to shoot another round of corn hole with Charlie. Danny heard Lacey’s moans and turned to see why she was sounding so happy. Massage maybe?

“Knock knock—“ Danny’s voice could be heard, “C’mon—“

Lacey had been standing behind Cole and could see his phone as he played back the footage of her riding Danny Friday night. She froze and could not believe what she was seeing.

Some of the teammates had no idea what was going on or who was in the video and were still waiting for the punchline of the knock knock joke that Cole had promised them.

“SHHH, listen listen—“ Cole tried to shut everyone up and turned his phone volume up full blast.

“Who’s there?” Lacey’s voice rang out, the more coherent teammates now staring wide eyed at Lacey.

“H—“ Danny grunted.

Lacey couldn’t move, her level of embarrassment reaching new heights as thirty people watched her and Danny have sex.

“H who?” Lacey panted.

Danny hadn’t been able to connect the reason why the noises he recognized were coming from Cole’s phone. By the time Danny got his body in motion, it was too late.

“Here it comes, here it comes—“ Cole got all excited for the punchline, too smashed to realize what he was even doing.

Cole’s finger slipped and he clicked off the video by accident.

“Ahh, shit. Fuck it, I’ll just send it to you guys—“ Cole tapped on the video again and sent it to the team group chat as Danny finally made it to him.

Danny could hear several notifications go off around him all at the same time. He picked Cole up by his shirt like he was a rag doll and slammed him to the ground.

“Danny!” Lacey had never been this terrified of Danny before.

“Hey, what the hell?!” Cole sputtered, completely clueless.

“What did you do?!” Danny screamed in Cole’s face as he got to his feet again and pulled him back up by his shirt.

Danny kept his focus on Cole as he heard the video start to play for a few people around him. Cole seemed to finally remember that he wasn’t planning on sharing that video with anyone, he had only remembered that there had been a good joke contained within.

“Oh shit—“ Cole’s remorse was unmistakable, “Fuck, I’m so sorry—“

“You fucking FILMED US?!” Danny snarled before connecting a right hook to Cole’s nose. The crack made Lacey’s stomach turn.

Cole tried to fight back, only able to get his motor skills on board enough to cover his face while Danny kept taking shots at him.

“You fucking asshole! You’re fucking dead!” Danny screamed, “You better all fucking delete that right now!” Danny was hysterical, the level of frustration, betrayal and anger over absolutely everything in his life boiling over.

Archie and a couple of the guys managed to peel Danny and Cole apart, the only problem being that they were all equally drunk and Danny was like a raging greased pig.

Lacey rushed over to the deck railing and screamed down to Coach Chandler, “COACH!”

Coach Chandler could tell by Lacey’s tone and the look on her face that something was very, very wrong upstairs. He began sprinting toward the stairs as Danny and Cole began brawling again.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Danny kept screaming and by this time everyone on the yacht and the surrounding boats could hear him.

They were locked in a bear hug, purely for Cole’s survival. He held on for dear life. Danny did everything he could to knock him free, smashing Cole’s back into everything nearby so he’d get a chance to beat him again.

“Danny, Danny, please stop—“ Lacey asked, trying to stay calm, but also keeping her distance.

Danny tripped over the leg of one of the lounge chairs and the imbalance sent Cole and Danny to the ground and skidding apart from each other. They got up as quickly as they could, Cole trying to run away to find a place to hide and Danny coming at him full force.

Danny dropped his center of gravity down, ready to intercept Cole’s shorter stature and slam him into the railing behind them, only, Cole rolled to the side at the last second, sending Danny soaring over the railing and belly flopping onto the stationary barstools twenty feet below them on the mid deck.

“DANNY!” Lacey screamed and ran to the railing, Danny’s lifeless body laying haphazardly across the barstools.


	47. Triangular Theory of Love

Screams and gasps could be heard by some of their remaining classmates who had seen and heard everything escalate from the lower decks. These screams were juxtaposed with several other drunken classmates yelling, “Let’s goooo!” thinking that Danny had jumped off the top deck as part of some sort of sloppy parkour drinking game.

Coach Chandler had made it to the railing after Lacey, only to turn around and run back down toward the mid deck, “Call 9-1-1!” He shouted, sending the drunk soccer teams scrambling to help.

Cole had slid down the glass railing and dropped to the floor of the sun deck in shock.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He sobbed, “He was going to kill me—“ 

“Danny—“ Lacey sobbed too, Jo and Tyler running behind her down the steps to the mid deck.

A half hour later Lacey, the Porters, Tyler, Jo, Archie and Phoebe were all packed into the waiting area of the local emergency room. Lacey called Karen who then had to call Kyle to safely drive her hysterical body all the way into the city.

Coach Chandler and his wife had to remain on the yacht with Cole and the rest of the senior class while the police sorted through exactly what happened.

Danny was awake and undergoing scans. Doctors were concerned about a concussion and internal bleeding. They also completed routine lab tests and a drug test to determine exactly how fucked up he was.

In the end, Danny had moderate contusions along his entire right side where he impacted the barstools, but all of his internal organs were spared from significant damage. His right wrist was broken from trying to brace himself as he landed. He did not have a concussion as the doctor had previously predicted, instead it was his blood alcohol level of .21 that was the cause of Danny’s slow responses. There were no other drugs in Danny’s system.

Karen was livid. She arrived with Kyle and after hearing how intoxicated Danny was she hit the roof. She laid into Lacey for not protecting him better, told Samuel she intended to sue Coach Chandler and got into it with a completely clueless Kyle after assuming Jo had been their supplier for the evening.

“Mum, stop it. I messed up, I did this. Coach had no idea, he had to watch out for a hundred teenagers—“

“Who brought the alcohol?!” Karen demanded.

“It was just around.” He shrugged before looking between Sam and Lacey nervously, “Can I please have a moment with you two?” No one moved, Danny looked over at his mom, “Alone.”

Karen kept her arms crossed around her body and sighed, “Fine. I’m going to get coffee.” She stormed away, past Kyle who was still trying to figure out why she was so mad at Jo. Everyone walked out of Danny’s room and headed for the cafeteria to sober up.

“We need to talk.” Danny said to Samuel, wincing as he readjusted the elastic bandage that was temporarily wrapped around his broken wrist.

Lacey walked up close to Danny, “Please, I don’t want to tell him—“ She pleaded carefully.

“Neither do I, but we have to.” Danny knew they needed help navigating something that was this big.

“Tell me what?” 

Sam was concerned by Danny’s serious demeanor, even on the day when Danny had found out he was going to be a father three times over, Danny hadn’t looked like this. Back then Danny was terrified, but today, this was something else entirely.

“The police are waiting to talk to me. Are you going to be my lawyer for this?” Danny asked Sam hopefully.

“I’m not sure you’ll really need a lawyer for falling off a deck. You’re the one who was drunk, I think Coach Chandler is the one who needs a good lawyer.” Sam chuckled and tried to lighten it up. When Danny didn’t react Sam got nervous, “There’s more?”

“Yes, sir.” Danny said solemnly, keeping his eyes trained on his wrist.

Samuel looked at Lacey for a long moment. She was pacing and pulling at her shirt. This wasn’t good. He pulled a chair up next to Danny’s hospital bed, “Okay then, lay it on me.”

“I got into another fight.”

Sam groaned, “Danny—“

“He had a good reason.” Lacey tried.

“Unless it was self defense, there is no good reason.” Sam was frustrated, “Who did you fight with?”

“Cole Farrell.” Danny admitted, scowling like Cole’s name was vomit.

“Let’s hear the good reason.” Samuel leaned forward, bracing himself.

Danny went into the details of the last twenty four hours, all of it.

“A video?” Sam leaned back in his chair, stunned, “Cole recorded you.” He was in shock.

“He ended up sending it to a bunch of people.” Danny said with distinct repulsion, “I attacked him, I told him I was going to kill him. I probably would have—“

“Well, he’s still alive, how’d you leave it?”

“I ran at him, I’m not even sure what would have happened if I got my hands on him, but he moved at the last second and I couldn’t stop and flew off the top deck.”

Samuel’s nostrils flared, fury all over his face, “Well, that is a good reason.” Sam shook his head in disbelief, “Alright, listen, there’s nothing we can do to get the video back. We could file charges against Cole—“

“Damn right!” Danny was still fuming.

“Honestly Danny, I can’t in good conscience recommend doing that. Once the detectives hear your statement you will be arrested, AGAIN, for assault. You will have a better chance of those charges not sticking if you don’t go after him.”

“Damnit.” It was always his fault.

“As it is, they will run your name and see this is your third arrest within the last three months. Even if Cole doesn’t press charges, New York might decide to charge you this time. They see you as a liability, to them you’re dangerous and you keep costing them money.”

“What do I do?”

“Stop drinking.”

Danny just chuckled.

“I’m serious. I’m convinced that you’ll keep escalating until Lacey becomes a target, and on that day you’ll find out what it means to be an assault victim.” Sam threatened.

“Danny would never hurt me, Daddy—“ Lacey tried to keep it light.

Danny looked at her, pure worry all over his face, “Who knows what could happen.”

Danny’s anxiety about not being able to protect her in any way this weekend was amplified by Sam’s words and the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed in such a short period of time. His stomach suddenly began rolling.

“Make the change Danny, keep going to your therapy sessions. I don’t think you’re an alcoholic, but this binge drinking for fun or when you’re down, it’s destructive for your future and for hers. You’re going to be a father, your child doesn’t deserve a dad like you, not the way you’ve been behaving lately.”

“Can I—can I have that thing please?!” Danny pointed frantically to one of the kidney shaped plastic containers stacked on the counter.

Samuel quickly grabbed one just in time for Danny to start throwing up. Lacey followed close behind him into the trashcan by the door, her pregnancy reducing her tolerance for witnessing gross things to an all time low.

“Oh lord—“ Judy walked into the room with their entourage just as Danny and Lacey were both heaving into their respective containers.

“Great.” Karen huffed, still pissed, and a little embarrassed if she was honest, that her son was trashed (again).

Tyler and Jo were in disgusted awe as they watched the pair heave in unison. They kept their mouths shut and crept back to their shared bench in the corner to show their support.

“Damn guys—“ Phoebe said with surprising sympathy, “I’m sorry you’re going through all this shit.” She added, almost as if she had thought about everything they had been through together for the last three months and was just now realizing her role in it all. She was feeling major guilt.

Archie guided Phoebe back to sit against the window again as they waited for the fate of their two friends.

Lacey recovered first and accepted the snacks her mother had picked up for her, Danny not being as lucky and beginning another round of retching.

The NYPD detectives were Danny’s next visitors. As Sam predicted, Danny relayed his version of events from the weekend and he was placed under arrest. An officer was then stationed outside of his hospital room until he was to be discharged by the hospital.

In the meantime back on the yacht, Coach Chandler and his wife had been arrested and were being held on suspicion of hosting an underage drinking party. Before being carted off to the police station, Coach managed to get all the kids back onto the buses a night early to bring them safely back home to their furious parents in Green Grove.

Cole was arrested for assault as well, this was due to many of their teammates trying to defend Danny and telling officers that Cole had been the instigator. They arrested Cole on this suspicion, pending being able to compare statements and view the yacht’s security footage.

As Danny was having his wrist set in a cast, Vikram walked in to the disdain of everyone in the room. Phoebe took a deep breath, Archie trying to comfort her but not knowing why she seemed so upset by Vikram’s presence.

“Hello, Daniel.” Vikram tried to focus on Danny.

“Dad—“ Danny was surprised to see him, “Who called you?”

Vikram looked at Kyle while Karen’s eye lit up in surprise.

“Someone who cares a lot about you, and I’m thankful for that.” Vikram held his hand out and Kyle shook it, giving him one solid nod in alliance.

Vikram let his hand drop before scanning the group, eyes lingering on a still intoxicated Phoebe and Archie. He watched their union briefly, Phoebe snuggled into Archie’s chest. He nodded to himself before focusing back on Danny.

“How are you doing?” Vikram asked as the PA was finishing up wrapping his bright green cast.

“Like you care.” Phoebe rolled her eyes, her level of intoxication priming her to tell Vikram exactly how she was feeling.

“I’m—I’m—“ Danny scrambled for the basin again and began another round of dry heaves until straight bile began to flow. 

As he recovered, Danny took stock of his current condition, mind still a little hazy, “Broken wrist was the worst of it. I’m okay.”

“You’re hardly okay—“ Vikram reached to rub Danny’s shoulder for a moment before Danny shrugged him off.

“Don’t touch me.” Danny blew out.

The PA smiled as she squeezed and shaped the last roll of gauze around Danny’s hand. She chalked up Danny’s behavior to being a drunk, typical teenager. If only the PA knew all the shit Danny had been through recently with the people in this room.

“Okay, Danny. You’re ready to get out of here.” She said cheerfully as if Danny wasn’t about to get carted off to jail. “Elevation, Tylenol. You need to follow up with an orthopedic doctor in four weeks. Any questions?”

“Think the cuffs will fit around this?” Danny snarked as he held up his cast.

“What about his legs and ankles, are they okay?” Vikram asked with a fair amount of genuine concern.

Danny glared at him.

“And you are?” The PA asked after picking up on the energy in the room. She waited patiently for his answer as she peeled her gloves off and cleaned up the casting supplies.

“I’m his father.”

The PA looked at Danny, “Okay to fill him in then?” She asked her technically adult patient if he wanted his medical information shared with Vikram. 

“Fine.” Danny shrugged.

“You’re son is dangerously intoxicated and he broke his wrist. He should take it easy, he’s pretty banged up—“

“His legs?” Vikram was impatient.

“Are going to be just fine.” The PA reassured him, “Why are you like a dancer, Danny?” She may have flirted with him a bit then.

Lacey crowded in between Danny and the PA, “He’s a soccer player actually, headed pro—“ Lacey said carefully, “He’s also my fiancé, we’re having a child together.” She blurted out before turning to puke again.

Phoebe’s mouth went into an ‘O’ and she and Jo traded looks.

“Damn—“ Archie said before giggling uncontrollably.

“Fiancé?” Tyler was so lost.

“Well congratulations, sounds like you’ve got a lot going on. Best of luck to you.” The PA said as she tried to duck out of the room, not before she scoped out Lacey’s bare hand for the ring.

“Wait—“ Danny called out to the PA before she was able to reach the door, “Can we just have a few minutes in here? I’m headed to jail for who knows how long and I just need the cops out there to not know it’s time.”

The PA shifted from one foot to the other.

“Please—“ Danny gave her his best twinkling eyes and the PA melted.

“You have a half hour before the techs come to clean this room. After that I can’t help you.” She shrugged.

“You won’t tell them?” Danny asked hopefully.

“It’s not my job to tell them anything. You have thirty minutes.” The PA assured Danny before hightailing it out of there.

All eyes were on Danny and Lacey as the door closed behind her.

“Fiancé?” Karen asked the puking pair.

Lacey threw her arms up before letting them fall just as rapidly to her sides again, “She was all over him! I had to say something, HE wasn’t going to do it!” Lacey motioned to Danny who was preparing to use the basin again.

“Jesus Christ.” Danny muttered, “I need you all to leave. Lacey and I need to talk before I go to jail….again.” He begged before heaving his guts out.

“Definitely ready to bounce, D. Hope you feel better man—“ Tyler said as he pulled Jo up beside him, “Can I catch a ride back with you?” He asked Jo sweetly.

Phoebe stood then, yanking Archie to his feet, “Us too?” She asked, looking between Jo and Kyle expectantly.

Kyle sighed and looked at Karen, “I’m sorry to leave you here, I should get the kids back—“

“Of course, I’ll ride back with Sam and Judy—“ Karen said as cheerfully as she could manage before giving Kyle a peck on the lips.

Kyle and the kids headed back to Green Grove. Sam, Judy and Karen made their way out to the car and agreed to wait for Lacey there so her and Danny could have time to talk before they all went over to the police station. Only Vikram and Lacey remained.

“Lacey, I need a moment with Danny—“ Vikram tried.

“Lacey stays.” Danny didn’t give Vikram the time to object, “Honestly, I’d rather spend these last moments with her—“

“I’m sorry.” Vikram ignored Danny’s objections and just came out with what he wanted his son to hear, “I am so proud of you, Daniel. I shouldn’t have handled the grief and pain you were going through the way that I did, I was wrong and I apologize.” Vikram was surprisingly sincere.

“I’m sorry I punched you in the face.” Danny reciprocated and gave Vikram only what he had promised Kyle and Coach Chandler he would apologize for, “I think you owe Lacey an apology.” Danny pushed as he stood and slowly began to get himself dressed with his one good arm.

“I do.” Vikram turned to look at Lacey, “I love you, Lacey. You’re an amazing woman and you’re more than I could have ever asked for in a life partner for my son. I’m sorry how awful I was to you, I hope you remember the old days and know how important you are to me—“ 

“Thank you.” Lacey did remember the good times, she had never forgotten, that’s why Vikram’s words had hurt so much that day. Lacey rubbed her tiny baby bump, “This baby is Danny’s. We found out yesterday.” She admitted proudly.

Vikram smiled at both of them, “Praise god. I hope you’ll let me know the baby. I’ll try hard to fix our relationship—“ 

“I’ll try too, so I guess we’ll see where we are when the times comes.” Lacey promised Vikram to Danny’s surprise.

“Dad, I need you to know that Lacey and our child are my top priorities. My family, school, my career, my friends, all of that is important to me, but Lacey comes first and that’s the way it’s going to be.”

“Okay.” Vikram gave them a nod, trying his best to respect their relationship.

Danny turned to Lacey and gave her a kiss, “I don’t know what’s going to happen when I leave this room, but I’m not giving up on us. I’m here—“

Lacey smiled, “I know—“

Danny shook his head no, “You don’t. I love you, Lacey. I’m so in love with you. You’ve been here for me for my whole life—“

“Danny, they’re going to release you tonight—“ Lacey tried to calm him down.

Danny gabbed Lacey’s hand with his free arm, “Marry me.” He cut through the whole speech he had prepared to give her right after they graduated. He couldn’t wait anymore.

“What?” Lacey was confused, “You’re still drunk, D—“

“I don’t have the ring yet, but I’ve been working on it—“ Danny ignored what he could only imagine would be rejection and fell to his knees, “Lacey Porter, will you marry me?” He asked her again, completely forgetting about his father standing there beside them.

Nothing else mattered, nothing. They both knew it.

Lacey nodded yes, “Yes. I will absolutely marry you.” 

Danny smiled and stood, hugging Lacey tight with his left arm. Lacey pulled away as quickly as they began to hug and turned to throw up again in the trashcan.

“That’s my wife.” Danny joked as he rubbed her heaving back.


	48. Now

Zip-ties.

Turns out the cuffs didn’t fit around Danny’s cast so the cops zip tied his hands together in front of him and brought him into the station that way. Lacey squawked behind Danny’s arresting officers the entire walk to the squad car, complaining about how rough they were handling her severely bruised and painfully intoxicated boyfriend. Vikram surprisingly did the same, keeping pace with Lacey and escorting her to Sam’s car before bolting.

Lies.

Cole and Danny were still buzzing when they arrived at the police station. Danny gave his truthful version of events and Mr. Porter explained they were not looking to press charges against Cole for releasing the private video of Danny and Lacey. Cole, knowing Danny wouldn’t lie, gave the rendition of the night’s events that he had concocted to help keep Danny out of jail. It worked. The detectives just wanted these drunk kids out of their station and released them both to Mr. Porter on the condition they leave for Green Grove immediately.

Grizzlies.

Mr. Porter refused to leave and was emphatic that he was also representing the Chandlers. After dragging their feet a bit, the detectives finally relented and allowed Samuel into the room with his new clients. In the end, none of the surveillance footage from the yacht connected the alcohol back to Coach Chandler or his wife. The footage from the night before when Coach was drinking along with them had somehow been corrupted. Sam advised the couple to play dumb and they did. The chief ended up voiding everyone’s arrest and asked them all to leave.

Consequences.

Karen, Judy, Coach Chandler and his wife all rode back to Green Grove together in Danny’s car. This left Danny, Lacey and Cole to ride back together alone with Samuel Porter. Sam had Cole sit in the front seat, placing the fear of god inside Cole for the entire trip back. As Cole continually apologized and cried in the front seat, Danny and Lacey took turns throwing up into the gifted hospital basins in the backseat. About forty minutes in, all three teenagers finally wore themselves out and fell asleep.

Sleep.

It was well into the early hours of Sunday morning by the time Danny made it home. He had never been more grateful to be free and back in his own bed. He realized that he had said this before, more than once, and wondered to himself why it hadn’t been enough to change his actions before now. This time was going to be different, right after he recovered from this night.

Thighs.

By noon, Danny was up, showered, and had Lacey back in his bed. Lacey’s thighs squeezed Danny’s head, blocking him from hearing some of her softer moans as he sucked and danced his tongue around her clit. He could only feel her moans now, rattling through her body and changing his soul.

Air.

As soon as Lacey came, Danny popped his lips off of her sweet skin and sucked in some much needed make up air. He stayed nestled in between her legs, peppering small kisses against her mound, until they had both caught up on their intake.

Eyes.

Danny always wanted them to be connected with her. He constantly searched for Lacey’s big brown eyes, his own softening around the edges when they would finally meet hers. Their bond was comforting, known, yet still incredibly electric. Lacey could read him without words.

Trust.

Lacey looked up into Danny’s eyes and trusted him completely. Danny didn’t take her trust for granted, not anymore. After their disastrous weekend he wanted her to know that she could tell him anything without fear of judgement. He knew that they would disagree a lot, but he wanted them to embrace that they were different people, to hone their investments in each other rather than looking for the holes that would tear them apart. He vowed to work hard to make sure she always felt that safety.

Now.

“I thought it would be a long time before we got to do this again—“ Danny huffed into the small dip on Lacey’s left shoulder.

He pumped his hips forward and backward, breathing and hushing expletives unabashedly from his hanging mouth as he set a slow pace between them. Lacey grabbed desperately at Danny’s ass, encouraging him to slide in deeper.

“Danny—“ She whined for him, “C’mon—“ Lacey begged him to get his ass moving and fuck her properly.

“You’re incredible—“ Danny poured his love all over her as he dragged his eyes around her body and back up to her face.

Danny leaned down to kiss her deep, slopping his tongue against Lacey’s in a frantic battle for who had the most passion to give the other. Danny finally got his hips moving, making Lacey moan in appreciation.

Lacey breathed out hotly into Danny’s neck, “It’s always so good—“ She praised him and wrapped her legs around his back tighter. Danny winced as she nudged one of his more tender bruises.

Danny had propped himself up on his left arm and tried for as long as possible to continue until his body gave out. He rested his chest against Lacey’s and slowed his glide a little. Lacey smiled and carefully flipped them, boarding his cock like she needed it inside of her to survive.

Danny reached for her as expected, rubbing her clit gently, fingers eventually creeping up to rest on her lower belly. Lacey lovingly moved both of Danny’s arms above his head and pinned them there gently.

“Not now.” She winked at him before leaning back and riding him like the expert she was.

Danny kept his arms above his head and relaxed as she owned him. He eventually put his knees up and moved his hips in a counter rhythm. Lacey knew this meant that he wanted her to go faster. She leaned forward and gave him just that.

“Yes—Lacey—“ Danny loved how well she knew him. He knew her just as well, “You’re close. I can feel it—“

He was right, Lacey could feel her prize just out of her reach.

“Get. It.” Danny said with the strong edge that drove her wild.

“Yeah?” Lacey wanted them to finish together but she could tell from his breathing that he wasn’t close enough.

Danny wrapped his one good hand around her hip and squeezed, the action something Lacey had admitted to him had turned her on more than she could ever explain. It was the compromise Danny was comfortable with in lieu of the slapping and choking Lacey kept pushing for back when they were exploring their kinks. Danny outright refused both requests and settled on gripping Lacey firmly in some highly erogenous places for her, like her hips and her ass.

“Oh god—“ Lacey wanted it so bad. She sat down all the way and began grinding, “Please—“

“Fuck—“

Lacey searched desperately for what would be her second release of the afternoon, a completely unselfish man lying beneath her, spurring her on and allowing her to use his body any way she needed.

“Does it feel good?” Danny rambled in the sexy gruff way only he could, looking for the magical combination of words to help seal her fate.

“Mmhm.” Lacey growled, grinding with obscene speed now.

Danny slid his fingers against Lacey’s clit so she wouldn’t have to work so hard for the friction she so desperately needed. As soon as she felt the added pressure being applied to her swollen, wanting nub, her eyes rolled and Lacey ceased all sound.

“That’s it—“ Danny could feel her core jerking wildly around him, “You’re there.” He smiled.

He watched her intently, always dazzled by the sheer satisfaction that passes across his goddess’ face when she finds her way to the other side.

“Yes, Danny—“ Lacey whispered, trying to power through her pleasure to get him there too but Danny just held her in place.

As Lacey’s movements stopped, she wondered what was pulling Danny’s focus, “Whats wrong, D?”

Danny shook his head no, “Absolutely nothing.” He was beaming.

“You didn’t finish, you’re not into it?” Lacey hopped off Danny’s lean body and snuggled in beside him.

Danny rolled onto his side and immediately placed his one good hand where he knew their child was growing inside Lacey’s belly, “I just wanted to watch you this time.”

“Talk to me.” Lacey joined his hand with hers as they both cradled their baby.

“This weekend was insane.” Danny said with a measure of gravity. He had been dreading this conversation.

“Yeah.” Lacey wasn’t going to sugar coat it, this weekend had been a nightmare.

“If I wasn’t completely wasted, I could have stopped Cole from filming us—“ Danny felt completely responsible.

“It’s done. You heard my dad, there’s no way to stop it. At least it was only sent to the team I guess.” Lacey sighed in defeat.

Danny shook his head, “Teams, as in plural. Girls, guys, It’ll be everywhere.”

“Did you watch it?” Lacey was curious.

“Like, actually watch it? No—“ Danny snapped his head around and scowled at her.

“Watch it.”

“Lace—“

Lacey sat up and opened the video in her text message from Cole and hit play. Lacey’s moans were the first sounds Danny could identify, followed by Danny’s slurred knock knock joke. He was furious their privacy was invaded this way.

“Jesus.” Danny didn’t know what to feel. They both continued to watch until the end.

“It’s not that bad.” Lacey shrugged.

“You can’t see our faces, but that ass though—“ Danny laughed as Lacey socked him in the bicep, “Ow!”

“I’m just saying, everyone may know it’s us, but you can’t really tell it’s us.” Lacey reasoned.

“My favorite part is how I was completely shit-faced and still got you to come in less than three minutes.” Danny said with his classic competitive soccer candor. It drove Lacey insane, she hated that.

“That was your favorite part.” Lacey’s voice signaled he had stepped in it. She wasn’t playing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Danny cleared his throat, “Anyway, you’re right, it’s too dark to see a lot.”

“You know we’re going to get a lot of shit tomorrow and I don’t want you back in jail for doing something stupid. I want to drop it. Cole knows how bad he fucked up. The rest of them, well they’ll just be jealous of seeing the great sex they should be having.”

“Cole’s an asshole.” Danny grumbled.

“Danny.” Lacey paused and waited for Danny to think it through.

“Okay. If you want to drop it, I’ll drop it.” Danny agreed reluctantly.

“Thank you, I do.” Lacey kissed Danny on the cheek and rubbed his back.

“Lacey, now that I’m sober again, I wanted to make sure you knew how serious I was last night.” Danny gave Lacey his signature side-eye and waited for her reaction.

“You’re talking about a certain question that may or may not have been popped, again?”

“That would be the topic I wish to address, correct.” Danny confirmed, his brown eyes sparkling as he awaited her response.

“Now’s your chance to back out Desai. You can blame it on the trauma or the alcohol, or both! I won’t be offended, I promise.” Lacey joked to a now not smiling Danny, “I’m kidding, D—“ She squeezed his hand tighter, she really was trying to give him an out after his drunk brain and bleeding heart had taken over in his hospital room.

“So, you’ll still marry me then?” He asked hopefully, the fear of her saying no dripping from his every word.

“Yes.” Lacey giggled and accepted Danny’s kiss.

“I told you I’m working on the ring right? Because I am—I mean have been—“ His mind began to race, he wanted so much to be able to give her everything right now.

“Hey, slow down. We have so much time, I mean, I still have half a year of growing this baby, then I’ll need time to get back in shape for the dress. Maybe we should wait until after college is completed too so we can save more money—“

“No. No—“ Danny shook his head no, “We’re supposed to be a team, let’s get ourselves on the same team.”

“What like, now?” Lacey looked at Danny like he was crazy.

“Now.” Danny nodded yes.

“Now-now?”

“Like, get the marriage license after school tomorrow, get married at the courthouse the next day.” He kissed her hand.

Lacey pulled her hand back. Danny mirrored her, sitting beside her nervously. He hoped they were on the same page. Lacey studied his face carefully, was this really their next step together?

“You’re serious about this.”

“I’ve been a mess, I dodged prison—again—and the only thing that has ever made sense during all the good times and all the bad times in my life has been that you’ve been there, or that I’ve wanted you to be there.”

“What’s wrong with waiting until after college?” Lacey was on the fence, terrified she’d eventually mess up the only pure and wonderful thing she had ever experienced.

“I don’t want to wait. We belong to each other, Lacey. I don’t want to share you anymore, I want to be the one.” Danny’s voice was soft yet confident.

Lacey looked down, “I don’t want to screw this up—“ She admitted to herself out loud.

“It’s not going to be easy, I know—but we’re about to be a family—we’ve always been family.” Danny offered sweetly, “You’ve shown me love, you let me go and allowed me to feel the love of others. We both got the opportunity to feel that, and it was wonderful and so awful. You’re open and kind, understanding and forgiving.” Danny got choked up hearing himself tick off exactly how he felt about the woman sitting in front of him, “Fuck waiting, we have our whole lives left, and I’ve seen how short that can be. However long it is—I want to live it being married to Lacey Porter.”

Lacey had tears threatening to fall, but felt strangely calm and certain about her next words, “Okay then, now.” She smiled.

Danny froze before he sat up straight as a pin, “Really?” He scrambled off the bed, and paced a few steps.

“Yeah, really.” Lacey giggled and wiped her tears.

“YEAH! OH MY GOD! WOO!” Danny pumped a fist in the air as he walked back and forth, aimless, overwhelmed and searching blindly for boxers to throw on his naked body.

“So what do we do about the rings?” Lacey began chewing at the corner of her mouth nervously.

Danny finished struggling into his underwear and climbed back onto his bed to sit next to a still very naked Lacey.

“We’re like five years away from making the kind of money that could get you the ring you deserve, and with the baby, I’m sure we’ll want to get a house ASAP once we finish college, so maybe more like seven years? I don’t want to just get you a small ring now and then upgrade later like the small ring didn’t count. I want our rings today to hold all of the same commitment and meaning as they will seven years from now.”

“Okay, then you already have a plan.” Lacey knew, “So spit it out.”

“I’m trying.” Danny couldn’t keep his eyes off of Lacey’s gorgeous body, “I’m very distracted.” He leaned forward to kiss her neck softly.

Lacey pulled the blanket around her and covered herself up, “Better?”

“Not at all.” Danny leaned and kissed her again, Lacey accepting briefly before pushing him away, “Okay, okay. I’m thinking simple, pure gold bands. Once we’re ready to get what we really want, we’ll ask a jeweler melt our rings down together and have them used to make our new settings. Same gold, same commitment. A better version of ourselves, but still us.”

“That’s so beautiful.”

“Who do you want to invite to be there with us?” Danny wondered.

“My parents, definitely, your mom—what about you?”

“Same, Coach too. What about my dad?” Danny was ready for whatever decision she chose.

“He’s the only one who got see your drunken proposal—“ Lacey giggled at the memory of their not so romantic night, “and he did apologize.” She wanted Danny to be the one who decided this one.

Danny gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled Lacey down gently to lie in his arms.

“When you look back at your wedding day, do you want to see his face or not?” Danny tried to get more of an opinion out of her before he went all in.

“Vikram Desai taught me how to play soccer. He used to throw me in the lake when we went camping, taught me how to fish. He pulled out more than one of my loose teeth. I love him, Danny, and regardless of whatever bullshit he’s going through right now, I would want to surround myself with the people I love most on my wedding day. I honestly wouldn’t mind him being there.”

“Wow.” Danny was surprised by her answer.

Danny had been very close to writing his father out of his life completely as he worked through the trauma Vikram had put him and his mother through over the last year. He looked at Lacey with great admiration, thankful that she didn’t cut people off so quickly. She remembered their roots, she remembered the love, the bond. Family.

“Our child is going to have your last name, his last name. Vikram is part of what has made us, us.” Lacey confirmed.

“What about you, would you take my last name?”

“I’ve been writing ‘Lacey Desai’ on every notebook I’ve ever had for the last ten years. I’m absolutely taking your last name.”

“Lacey Desai. I love that.” Danny smiled big.

“What about Gloria? Are you thinking of inviting her?” Lacey asked carefully.

Danny let Lacey’s question marinate. He often thought about where he and Lacey would be romantically if Regina were still alive. He in no way compared the two of them to each other, but he couldn’t deny the pull he had to her. Danny and Gloria had become unlikely friends after her passing and Danny held such a special spot in his heart for both of the Crane women.

“Gloria and I—we’ll share a special time together at graduation. I think I’d like to keep with that trajectory. I picture our wedding as a celebration for the commitment of us to each other, us joining our families together. I think I’d like it to just be our immediate family.”

“Okay.” Lacey nodded, rubbing Danny’s back again lovingly.

“So who gets to tell Sam?” He asked, only half joking.

“Oh, we’re a team now. I’m not doing it alone—“ Lacey shot back.

Danny laughed nervously at that, playing with Lacey’s curls as he had a million times before. The sensation was something that made Lacey feel like she was home. She closed her eyes.

“At the start of senior year we had to keep the bedroom door open at all times, we could never be alone—now look at us.” Danny said with a strange sadness.

“He’ll give us his blessing, Danny.” Lacey knew what he was thinking.

“He’s bailed me out of so much bullshit recently, he’s not my biggest fan right now.” Danny was scared to death.

“You’re his son as much as I’m his daughter. He loves you, I love you.” Lacey reassured him, “We already know what the deal is for after the baby is born, all we can do now is keep up our promises to them.”

“Live here with me?” Danny’s thoughts were all over the place.

“You mean, after college—“

Danny shook his head no, “I mean Tuesday. Right after the wedding.”

“So, in the middle of finals week, you want me to pack up everything I own and squeeze in here.” Lacey looked around the crowded room and began to panic.

Danny looked around the room too and sighed, “I guess not.”

Lacey sat herself back up and shed the blanket, her skin overheated from all the excitement, “Let’s focus on finals and getting through this last week of school. We’ll be married, who cares where we’re living immediately? This works right now, and in the fall we’ll be on separate campus’ anyway.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” Danny’s eyes were back on Lacey’s incredible body, “Damn—“ He bit his lip.

Lacey smirked, “I’m sure I can stay for a little while after the wedding, at least to consummate the thing.” She teased, “Now, are you ready to finish what you started?” Lacey danced a finger down Danny’s chest.

Danny rolled out of bed and pulled off his boxers, “Round three, I’m so lucky—“

“For me, maybe. You haven’t even finished round one yet.” Lacey licked her lips, imagining a lifetime of incredible sex with Danny.

Danny marched back toward the bed and climbed to sit upright by his headboard. Lacey crawled up into his lap and waited for him to guide himself inside of her. Yeah, she could definitely get on board with this.

“My wife.” Danny said softly as Lacey began moving above him. Danny gripped Lacey’s ass and leaned forward to capture one of her nipples in his mouth.

“Not yet I’m not—“ Lacey smiled and closed her eyes.

She centered herself on this moment and not the huge list of questions and doubts that were left unresolved. She was only eighteen after all, and sex with her boyfriend was pretty high on Lacey’s list of immediate wants in her life right now.

“You sure you only want one girl—“ She couldn’t even get her whole thought out before Danny began commenting.

“Hell yes, as long as it’s this girl.” Danny smiled and Lacey leaned down to kiss him, Danny accepted hungrily.

“Oh, It’s this girl.” Lacey confirmed right in his face, lust consuming her whole body, cheeks flushed. She rode him harder.

Danny grunted, “Fuck, yes—“ Danny squeezed her ass tighter.

“We fit together perfectly—“ Lacey panted, her hips working double time.

Danny let his hormones take over and tried to clear his mind of all things that did not result in watching Lacey reach her ‘O’ face. Lacey opened her eyes enough to see Danny staring intently at their union. She leaned back so he would have a better view.

“This is—you are—“ Danny shook his head, he couldn’t form sentences.

The closer Danny got the more he wanted to be involved. As Lacey continued to pick up the pace, Danny rolled forward and laid Lacey down, rutting against her like he was trying to start a fire. He tried his best to not lean on his broken wrist and ended up in some sort of modified wrestling position, his hips continuing their mission.

Lacey brought her own fingers up to his mouth and Danny licked them. Lacey slid her now moistened hand down and rubbed herself as Danny continued to go deep.

As he watched them work together toward this one goal an absolute inferno burned between them. He had never felt more content and certain of his path in life as he did right then.

“I love you.” Danny admitted like it was the first time he had ever said it to her.

Lacey heard the difference, he was raw, bare. She looked up at him and all at once she felt it too.

“I love you back.” Lacey said before reaching for his face and pulling Danny against her for their new first kiss.

Danny smiled in between their kisses and cradled her the best he could. Lacey eventually let Danny shift himself up and she pulled her knees back, opening herself up more to accommodate him. Danny pulled her hand away from her body, licked her fingers again before licking his own and returned both of their hands to rub Lacey’s clit together.

Danny finally felt it, the slightest tug inside of her beautiful velvet box, “Danny—“ Lacey warned.

Lacey’s hand began to slow, rubbing in erratic yet methodical spots. Danny pulled her hand away again to Lacey’s protest.

“No, I’m right there—“ She whined.

Danny leaned himself against her instead, rocking his body into her clit over and over as he pushed himself inside as deep as possible.

“I’ve got you—“ He promised her.

“Just like that, Danny, don’t stop—“

He didn’t. Lacey scratched at his back, desperate to finish.

As soon as he finally felt Lacey let go, Danny came hard. Days of frustrations and revelations left him, replaced with pure, white hot desire. He shuddered against her, moaning her name as he let it all go and allowed himself to feel the love that surrounded them.

“For the rest of my life, Lacey.” He groaned into the side of Lacey’s head, “I swear to you—“

“I fucking love science.” Lacey said, her voice low and gravelly. Danny got goosebumps.

Danny had never been more excited for anything in his whole life. He wanted to give her everything. Was some hasty wedding inside a courtroom good enough for her? As his orgasm faded, the doubt rushed back in. He rolled onto his back and laid his cast across his forehead while he calmed himself down.

“You’re okay with not having a big, traditional wedding?” He asked after a few breaths.

Lacey shrugged, “Our friends have been witness to our love for years. Let’s plan a huge vow renewal or something for them in like ten years, our son will be old enough to enjoy it then too, maybe our other kids—“

Danny froze, “Our son?”

Lacey froze too, “Shit—“

Danny sat up, completely stunned.

“Lacey—“ He stared at her in shock, hanging by a thread as he waited for her to elaborate.

“The paternity test also revealed the gender. I didn’t realize that until they called me Friday and told me the results—“

“We’re having a boy?!” Danny’s heart was racing, he had never felt more alive, more overwhelmed, just everything, all at once.

“Yes, I was going to keep it a secret until we could do the whole ultrasound thing in a couple of months.”

“Oh my god, oh my god! We’re having a boy!”

Danny started crying, scooting down to give Lacey’s belly the sweetest kisses. Lacey ran her fingers through Danny’s hair lovingly as she watched Danny soak in the news.

“Thank you.” He said simply, Lacey feeling his love for both of them from the top of her head to bottoms of her feet.

“For what?” She giggled at him.

“For keeping the baby, for letting me be a father—I have a son.” Danny said proudly.

Lacey rubbed her belly, “Hey, any time. It was fun as hell—“ Lacey smiled for a moment before her face twisted into a little bit of discomfort.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your son, the unrelenting god of almighty hunger, needs to eat before mommy starts projectile vomiting.”

Danny laughed, “The Unrelenting….” Danny ran the title back under his breath, “so what’s that, U.G.A.H? Ugah.”

“Yes, SpongeBob, the hash-slinging slasher.” Lacey rolled her eyes.

“That’s a nice name—“

“We are not naming our son Ugah.”

“He is a demi-god—“

“Oh so you’re a god now?” Lacey shot Danny a look as she slid out of bed and got herself dressed.

When he didn’t respond she looked over at Danny and was met with the most penetrating stare she had ever seen.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Danny’s face was dead serious.

He stood and walked over to her, swooping her up and squeezing her tightly against him.

“About what?” Lacey was so lost.

“You’re a goddess Lacey. Our child is a demi-god because half of him is you, not the other way around.” Danny kissed her then, pure joy behind his lips.

Lacey laughed and hugged him back, stopping to give her mere human an update, “You just earned round four.”

“Yeah?” Danny kissed her again, “Now?”

Lacey shook her head no, “After dinner.”


	49. Whatta Man

Monday was a shit-show.

With right-handed Danny’s right arm in a cast, he didn’t trust himself to drive for a while. Lacey promised to pick Danny up for school, promptly forgetting him as she followed her normal morning routine. She pulled her car into the school parking lot and looked around for Danny’s car before it finally clicked. She grabbed her phone, but Danny had already beat her to it.

Danny: I am guessing you forgot about me  
Lacey: OHMYGOD should I come get you now?  
Danny: No, love. Mum will be back in a few minutes, both of us don’t need to be late  
Lacey: Mrs. B’s gonna kill you! I’m so sorry!  
Danny: It’ll be okay, my final for chem is tomorrow. Today is just a study session  
Lacey: It’s still Mrs. Benson. She’s going to be so pissed  
Danny: I’ll see you at lunch

Phoebe: Dude, class starts in 2. Where are you?!  
Danny: I’m late  
Phoebe: How long?  
Danny: Like 10 more minutes max  
Phoebe: I’ve got you, just go with it when you get here  
Danny: I can handle it, don’t get in trouble

Mrs. Benson was irritated, everyone knew it. She licked her lips repeatedly and every time her lips unfolded she let out a sigh.

“Has anyone seen Daniel this morning? It seems he doesn’t value your time, or mine.”

“I saw Danny.” Phoebe raised her hand, “Coach Chandler was talking to him, wouldn’t let him go.”

“You mean the Coach Chandler that is just now walking up the front steps?” Mrs. Benson asked smartly, convinced she had just caught her in a lie.

“Yes.” Phoebe stayed cool, “They were out in the parking lot.”

Mrs. B went to the window to look, seeing Danny sprinting from the parking lot not too far behind. She huffed in frustration.

Danny burst through the door eight minutes late.

“Mrs. B—“ He began an apology but quickly realized his lungs were going to need more time before they would allow him to speak. He took some deep breaths.

“It’s okay, Danny. I let her know that Coach stopped you to talk—“ Phoebe said quickly.

“It is most certainly not okay!” Mrs. Benson blew out, “Your priority at 7:30 am Monday through Friday is to be seated and ready in my classroom.”

“Yes, of course—I apologize.” Danny said as sincerely as possible.

“Sit.” Mrs. B growled like she was scolding her dog.

As angry as she sounded, it was still better to have a third party to blame rather than just telling her that he was late due to the results of his binge drinking over the weekend. He mouthed a brave “thank you” to Phoebe, who was smiling smugly.

As Danny walked toward his seat, he connected with the other people in class and realized that all eyes were on him. He watched them all play back the video of him and Lacey fucking in their minds.

Danny felt powerless, all he could do was just stand there and absorb it. At this point, the footage must have made its way around to the entire school. He wondered how Lacey was handling it.

“You all have nothing else you could be doing right now?” Danny grumbled, glaring at all of them in quiet fury.

“Excuse me?” Mrs. B said sharply. Danny knew he was one second away from being thrown out of class.

Danny turned around to face Mrs. Benson again, lost for words to explain why he was addressing the whole class right now. He opened his mouth just as Coach Chandler ducked his head inside.

“Hey beautiful.” Coach smiled at Mrs. B, “I need Desai—“

“I think you’ve wasted enough of Daniel’s time this morning, don’t you?!” Mrs. Benson complained.

Coach squinted, eyes darting to Danny’s blank panic face. He knew this face well. He gave Danny a nod, “Yes, sorry about that. I need to add to our previous conversation. It’s graduation plans, c’mon—“ Coach pushed.

“You have ten minutes or whatever score you get on the final tomorrow will be dropped an entire letter grade. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” Danny swallowed hard and almost ran from the room.

“You just saved my ass—“ Danny’s breathing had still not settled back to normal yet.

“You lied to Mrs. B?” Coach was surprised.

“Of course not, Phoebe did.” Danny smirked.

“Sounds right. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for your help this weekend. I owe you—“ Coach Chandler gushed.

“No you don’t. We look out for each other, that’s it.” Danny accepted Coach Chandler’s too tight hug.

“Thank you.” Coach said again.

“I do have a favor, but it stays between you and me.”

“Anything.” Coach promised blindly.

“Lacey and I—“ Danny’s stomach suddenly burst alive with butterflies, the sensation making him smile genuinely.

“Dude.” Coach shook his head and smiled back.

“We’re getting married.” Danny revealed, his heart bursting. He had wanted to share this happiness with someone, anyone. It felt so good to say it out loud.

“Congratulations! Did you set a date?”

“Tomorrow.”

Coach Chandler’s eyes grew several sizes, “Come again?”

“I’m not looking for advice, it’s happening. I really want you there.”

Danny really hoped he would say yes. If Sam flipped out or his Dad didn’t show, he at least wanted one person there who had been like a father to him.

“You’re serious.”

“Please? Please come.”

Coach nodded, “I’ll be there, D.” He gave Danny a fist bump and then looked at his watch, “It’s been six minutes. Get back in there!”

“Thanks, Coach. I’ll send you the details later.”

“You bet.”

Danny crept back into class and sat quickly without a word. Phoebe had organized a study outline on her laptop and sent it to Danny for him to review.

“How are you feeling?” Phoebe asked without taking her eyes off her screen.

“Like garbage.” Danny answered honestly.

“Well, the porn star life is rough I hear—“ She ragged on him, her tongue stuffing itself into her cheek.

“You keep your mouth shut about it.” Danny bit out. Phoebe didn’t respond, “Did you hear me?”

“Oh relax, jesus—“

Danny’s nostrils flared, his breathing becoming erratic.

“Anyway, shit happens. No one cares that you tried to make a sex tape.” She spat at him.

“We didn’t film ourselves on purpose, someone violated our privacy, Daly!” He whisper-screamed back at her.

“You think I don’t know that? I’ve seen you two in action and believe me, I know how hot an authentic Desai sex tape would actually be.” Phoebe shifted in her seat, “Everyone knows someone else taped you guys, and judging by the trauma I saw to Cole’s face this morning, everyone knows who it was—“

“I’ll never forgive him for this.” Danny admitted solemnly.

He hadn’t seen Cole yet this morning, but Danny remembered getting a good shot in on Saturday night. Lacey had been the one who filled in the details about hearing Cole’s nose crack.

“We were all blasted, D. I’m sure Cole didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. Besides, he’s no cinematographer, you looked like two grey blobs bouncing to some shitty voice dubbing, get over yourself.”

Danny just shook his head and turned into his own space to brood in silence.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to hurt her this weekend, I didn’t mean to hurt you—“

Danny sighed, “Yeah, I know.”

“Can I make it up to you?” She bit her lip playfully.

“Why do we have to keep having this conversation? Lacey and I are exclusive.”

Phoebe shrugged, “Yawn.”

“I can assure you, it’s not boring.” It was the truth and Danny wasn’t putting up with anymore of Phoebe’s shit.

“We’ve shared before, I can make it up to her as well—“

“No, thanks.”

“You haven’t even asked her—you know what? I’ll ask her myself.”

Danny rolled his eyes, packing his stuff hastily as the bell finally rang and ended this nightmare….or so he thought.

“Daniel, a word please—“ Mrs. Benson stepped in Danny’s path.

“I’m sorry about this morning—“ Danny tried.

“The requirement for this class is that you’re here, every day, on time and ready to work. I know you have been through a lot recently, but your commitment to this class should be your priority.”

“I agree—“ Danny nodded his head, trying to wrap this up before he was late for his first real final in his next class, “I’m sorry, I really need to go—“

“I’m docking points from your final tomorrow.” Mrs. B just came out with it.

Danny’s face fell, blood pressure spiking, “How—how much?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“Mrs. Benson, please—I need this grade, I’m so sorry I was late this morning—“

“Your classmates were here, you were not. Why should you be graded using the same metrics as them? I have been very patient and very forgiving up until this point, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes. But I—“

“This is an advanced class, Daniel. One that I’ll remind you is the core subject of your college major. You’ve disappointed me greatly. Get out here before you’re late for another class.”

Danny took off sprinting to calculus, scrambling to get his ass in his seat just as the bell rang. He stewed in Mrs. B’s account of his recent behavior. She was right, he didn’t deserve whatever score he would have gotten. Maybe Doug would beat him after all.

What a feeling, to lose Regina, suddenly become the valedictorian, plan a tribute to her and then end up getting booted from the podium entirely because of how far removed he had become from his goals. Regina would be horrified with him right now.

Danny closed his eyes as the answer cards were being passed out. He tried his best to shut his mind down and channel all things calculus. He prayed he’d get a high enough grade to fill in whatever ding he had to take on his chemistry final tomorrow.

By the end of class, Danny knew he didn’t get all of the answers correct. He tried to give extra details in his answers to the word problems, maybe he could rake in some extra credit.

Danny had a fifteen minute break before he had to try to get more than a perfect score on his AP English final. No pressure. He walked defeated toward his classroom, taking note of every single set of eyes that glanced his way. It was too much. He stopped at his locker though he had no reason to. Danny opened it and leaned his head inside, just a small break was all he was hoping for.

“Knock knock.” Phoebe said as she approached him, not even connecting to what she had said.

Danny slammed his locker door shut, placing an arm on one side of Phoebe to stop her from getting away and then he crowded her against the locker with his body.

“You think that’s funny?” Danny growled into her face.

Phoebe liked this. A lot. She didn’t think it was funny at all, she thought it was hot. She thought back to their times together in the bedroom and felt that familiar rush of want and need take over. Danny was dominate, but always wanted to please his partners at the same time.

“You should punish me.” She couldn’t help it.

Danny punched the locker beside her head with his fist, making Phoebe and several others around them jump. He smooshed his forehead into Phoebe’s and closed his eyes.

“You need to stop. Please.” He was exhausted with all of this, “Just be my friend or leave Lacey and I alone.”

“Okay.” Phoebe relented, never apologizing and understanding that if she were one of the guys there was a high likelihood she would have a broken nose right now.

Lacey rounded the corner to see Danny with his whole body shoved up against Phoebe Daly, their foreheads still pressed together. With the video fresh in everyone’s mind, all eyes were on them as Lacey made her way toward Danny.

“You said you don’t want to share me anymore, did that not apply to you as well, or—?” Lacey asked from somewhere behind Danny and Phoebe’s strange union.

He hurt her. Perfect. Phoebe grinned and slipped down the hallway so she wouldn’t be in the middle of it again.

“Lacey—“

“I’m so stupid.” Lacey tried to walk past Danny but he grabbed her before she could, “Let go. Just let me go.”

He did. Danny slid down the wall and sunk his head into his arms as he wrapped them around his knees. Lacey could tell right away that something wasn’t right.

“Danny—“ Lacey sat down beside him, “Hey.”

Danny lifted his head up and leaned his back against the wall. He just let his tears fall, fairly ugly and on display as he sniffed back the snot that was threatening to drip.

“Why are you crying?” She fished him out some tissues from her bag.

“I’m not having a good day.” Danny said softly, “Nothing is going on with her. She’s just making me crazy and I was asking her to leave me alone.”

“By pushing up on her?” Lacey’s skepticism could not be more prominent.

“It was either that or drop her to the fucking ground.”

Lacey shook her head, “This is not good enough for me, Danny. Certainly not marriage worthy—“

Danny’s face crumpled for a second before he caught it and reeled himself back in. Now was not the time for a complete breakdown.

Lacey sighed, “You said we’re a team, right?”

Danny nodded.

“I guess I should have asked this before, but how many people are on our team exactly?” Lacey challenged his allegiance to her.

“Two. Three in February.”

Danny reached out to touch Lacey’s belly, but she quickly pulled his hand away like he had lost the privilege to lay a hand on her.

“It fucking hurts, Danny. To see you like that, especially with her, after everything you’ve said to me—“ Lacey’s voice cracked.

Danny looked down, their classmates whistling at them as they strolled past, all of them completely unaware of how badly they were both hurting right now.

“I don’t know what to say.” Danny admitted before looking back up at Lacey in defeat.

Lacey dragged herself up off of the floor, heading to her last class before lunch without another word. Danny was right, there was nothing left to say.

Danny busted ass on his English final, leaving the classroom feeling completely drained in every way.

“Cap!” Archie shouted from down the hall, jogging his way up beside Danny, “Hey man, you look like shit.”

“Thank you, that’s sweet.”

“How’s the arm?”

“Never better.” Danny awkwardly held up his cast.

“This weekend,” Archie shook his head, “That shit was unreal—“

“No disrespect, Arch, but do you need something?” Danny didn’t want to relive it again.

Archie stopped and tried to organize his thoughts before he opened his mouth again, “I fucked up.”

Danny watched Archie shift from foot to foot, looking around anxiously. He incessantly pulled at the straps on his backpack over and over again.

“What’s up?” Danny would be lying if he didn’t say his curiosity was piqued.

“D, man, I know you’re fucking going through it right now, but I could honestly use some advice—“

“Of course, lets get some food, talk about it?”

The on again, off again friends walked silently toward the cafeteria. They grabbed lunch and sat together, purposely picking the end of the table so they would have a private moment to talk.

Danny was halfway through his salad by the time he realized he would need to help jumpstart this conversation with Archie if he was ever going to help him get through whatever drama he had going on.

“What happened?” Danny asked, half terrified that whatever was going on somehow involved Lacey.

Archie had been stress-eating popcorn and a full sandwich. It was a sight to behold.

“I, uh—I slept with someone?” Archie rubbed his hands nervously up and down his lap.

“You’re a definite slut, Yates. How is this groundbreaking?” Danny chuckled.

“I mean, it was consensual, you know—“

Danny cocked his head to the side, “Was it?”

“It was, I swear, it’s just, she asked me to, you know, not finish, like, inside of her—“ Archie was trying so hard to keep his shit together.

“Okay, and so I am assuming you failed?”

“Oh I failed. I failed so deep inside her—“ Archie’s mind was right back at the moment.

Danny held his good hand out in front of him to stop Archie’s details, “Okay, Okay, I get it.”

“Yeah, she was pissed—“

“Accidents happen, why are you so freaked?”

“I don’t know man, I’ve never done something like that and she made it seem like I was a monster.”

“You worried she’ll say it was rape?”

“A little, yeah. A lot worried about being a father again too—“

“Your first scare wasn’t enough to smarten you up?” Danny asked, obviously talking about their situation with Lacey.

“I was fucking smashed, dude.” Archie shrugged and then pounded his bottle of water.

“Based on your anxiety level, I assume this wasn’t with Captain Daly then?”

Archie just huffed out a single laugh, “Phoebe makes me wrap it—“

“Oh.” Danny’s cheeks pinked up.

Archie realized Phoebe obviously let Danny roam free, “Lucky bastard.”

“Is that what that is, luck?” Danny sighed, “So not Phoebe then?” He wanted to get this show on the road.

“Wasn’t The Captain.” Archie shook his head no.

“Who was it?”

“Mrs. Chandler—“ Archie looked around as he said her name as softly as he could.

“I’m sorry—“ Danny shook his head in disbelief, “I could not have just heard that correctly, did you say Coach Chandler’s wife?!”

“Shh—shut up!” Archie whisper-yelled and knocked Danny’s foot under the table.

“Fuck me.” Danny laughed wildly to himself.

“I’m glad I could make you so happy, Desai.” Archie said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—how did that even happen?!” Danny was honestly very interested in this story, “I thought you and Phoebe were tight right now?”

“You know how Cap is, we’re still doing our thing.” Archie shrugged.

“Was this during our trip?”

“Yep. She got shit-faced Friday night and I hit that shit like she never had it before—“

“Gross.” Danny snarled his mouth up in disgust.

“Please, she’s a fucking dime and you know it.”

“Oh I am not disputing that, but you’re not a dime, so—“ Danny threw his hands up, made perfect sense to him.

“Fuck off.”

“I am sure she would have reported you by now, it was three days ago—“

“Two days ago.”

“Buddy, today is a Monday.”

“Friday night went fine. So fine that I fucked her Saturday too. That’s when we had the issue.”

Danny winced, “Okay, well everyone talked to the police Saturday night, I’m sure she would have brought it up if she wasn’t feeling it.” He tried to calm Archie down.

“I feel like I should apologize, now that I’m not drunk. Do you think I should?”

“Hell no!” Danny could not believe Archie betrayed Coach like this, no matter how hot his wife was, “Stay away from her.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“Does Coach know you fucked his wife?”

“Are you insane?! Of course not!”

“That’s so shitty, Arch.”

Archie sighed deeply, obviously not finding the help he was looking for from Danny.

“Look. Do me a favor?” Danny balled up his lunch trash and prepared to stand up.

“I was actually hoping you’d help me a little here—“ Archie pleaded with his big stupid green eyes.

“Fine. Mrs. Chandler can’t have kids. Happy?” Danny lifted his eyebrows and waited for Archie to process this info.

“Wait, how the hell do you even know that?”

“I just do. As far as the other situation, I can’t help you. If she set the boundaries and you agreed and then just crossed them anyway, you’re an asshole.” Danny shrugged and stood up, realizing he was talking about himself now. He needed to find Lacey.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to find Porter.” Danny slung his bag around his shoulder.

“Didn’t you just ask me for a favor?”

“Yes, actually. Can you please sow all your damn seeds inside Phoebe Daly right now? I need her focus off of me—“

“Damn, Daniel. I wish I had your problems.” Archie had no idea what he was wishing for.

Phoebe came bouncing up beside Danny, “Hey boys!” She greeted cheerfully.

“Well, here’s one now.” Danny offered Phoebe up to him, giving her a nudge toward Archie’s direction.

“You don’t make Desai wrap it?” Was the first thing Archie thought to say to her.

Phoebe’s jaw dropped, “Oooo, I see you’re trading war stories over here—“ She walked up behind Archie and began rubbing his shoulders.

“Not exactly.” Danny grumbled.

“Mmm, that feels good.” Archie groaned as Phoebe massaged him deep, “You busy tonight?” He low key asked for a hook up right there in front of Danny.

“Not if you’re going to whine like a bitch when I make you wrap it.” Phoebe giggled.

“Good talk.” Danny threw Archie a look, “Cap.” He nodded to Phoebe and fled the lunchroom.

Danny was now on a mission to find Lacey and talk to her before any more doubt could grow between them. It was just Danny’s luck today that Cole had been walking right by the exit door just as Danny had stepped out.

They had an epic collision, Danny remaining stock still while Cole bounced off of him, landing on his ass, his backpack sliding down the hallway. Cole’s fall was violent enough that the entire hallway went silent, most students also freezing and waiting for what was going to happen next.

Coach Chandler had been walking by at the time, witnessing the very end of the exchange and Cole sliding backward on the floor for several feet. Danny hadn’t noticed anyone else, he had been waiting to confront Cole and the moment had finally arrived. Danny closed the distance between them and towered over Cole as he recovered from having the wind knocked out of him.

Cole’s face was pretty horrific. He looked up at Danny, his obviously broken nose a deep purple that extended to ring around each eye socket. Cole’s left eye was completely red where the white part should have been.

“Gentlemen, what’s happening over here?” Coach stepped up, breaking Danny’s vengeful fury that had been burning inside him since Saturday night.

“I—I fell, Coach. I just fell.” Cole stammered, completely terrified that Danny was about to kick his ass.

Danny looked at Coach and then extended his hand, an offer to help Cole up off the floor. Cole stared up at Danny for a few moments before deciding he’d take the olive branch. Danny pulled Cole to his feet.

“You should be more careful.” Danny suggested calmly never breaking eye contact with Cole, “Watch your front, watch your back.” He added ominously.

Cole brushed himself off while Danny picked up his backpack and handed it to him. He didn’t release it.

“D—“ Coach was careful not to provoke the young man he saw as a son, a good kid at heart who was dealing with a tremendous amount of life-changing circumstances.

Cole released his backpack and just let Danny hold it.

“You dropped this.” Danny squeezed the backpack against his own chest, “You need it?” He asked, his voice even and surprisingly kind.

“Danny—“ Coach tried again to get his attention.

“I—I” Cole wasn’t sure what the right answer was.

Danny unzipped the bag and peeked inside, “Laptop, books, I mean it looks like you need this, yes?”

Cole nodded, “Yes.”

Danny zipped the bag back up and held his arm out, extending the bag to Cole, “Then take it.”

Cole stepped forward and reluctantly pulled his bag away, sliding it around his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Danny nodded, “No worries.” He took a few steps toward Cole, “I don’t keep things and I don’t share things that are not mine.” He stepped closer.

Cole took a deep breath but didn’t back up, looking nervously at Coach Chandler who was making no move to intervene.

Coach Chandler was giving his captain the chance to use his talents for what he trusted he would use them for. Danny gave Coach a nod in appreciation and confirmation he wasn’t about to kill Cole Farrell before returning his focus to where it needed to be.

“I didn’t mean to share it, D—“ Cole shook his head no, “I’m sorry—“

Danny tipped his chin up at Cole, “What are you sorry for exactly?”

“I—I’m sorry I sent that video to the team—“ Cole stumbled.

Danny nodded, “That’s the first thing that comes to your mind?” Danny waited for this bag of shit to think again.

Cole blinked a few times, his single blood-red eye making it difficult for everyone else to look at him without cringing, everyone except for Danny. Danny wished he could make Cole’s other eye match.

Cole looked down when he finally connected the dots, “I am sorry I recorded you.”

“Look at me.” Danny requested. Cole looked up at Danny, holding not quite remorse in his eyes, “I’ve tried to figure out how you were feeling, what you were looking for—trying to understand why one of my friends, one of my own teammates would do something like this. I’ve got nothing. Explain.” Danny demanded, crossing his arms across his chest and waiting patiently for a better explanation.

Cole looked around him awkwardly at the group that had formed, some staff included, “Can we go somewhere else to talk about this?”

Danny also looked around, “The whole school has seen me and my girlfriend naked, I have nothing left to hide from these people. All I’m asking for is an explanation, you can keep your clothes on.” He shrugged.

Cole sighed, “I’ve always liked Lacey, but she’s always been off limits—I guess I just—I saw an opportunity, I knew it would probably be my last chance—“

“To what? Take something from her? Because you did.”

“It was selfish, I regret it—“

“You regret getting caught.” Danny clarified.

“It’s both, yes. I didn’t plan on recording you two, I was drunk, I went to see Lacey to tell her how I was feeling.”

“Lacey’s not here right now and I won’t speak to how she feels about anything, but I believe that you were absolutely planning something. Maybe not a video, maybe something more real, a kiss? Maybe you thought she’d sleep with you. Am I close?”

Cole was about to object but wondered why he was even bothering to hang onto the last bit of this twisted lie, “Yeah, okay. I was hoping for something else. Now that I’m not drunk—“ Cole connected with Danny again and this time he was sorry, “I am sorry, D. I’m sorry.”

“We are no longer friends.” Danny said simply.

Cole adjusted his bag, “Okay.”

Danny walked away from the group that had formed and off to try to reconcile with Lacey. He didn’t get far, Lacey had been watching from just beyond the cafeteria doors.

“Hey.” Danny said, heart aching and not sure which Lacey he was about to talk to. He prayed she wasn’t angry with him.

“You managed not to touch him, impressive.” Lacey deadpanned, her face painfully neutral.

Danny smirked, “I decided to save my jail time for something that really counts.”

Lacey gave Danny a soft, closed-mouth smile.

“How are you dealing with everything?” It was a blanket, open-ended question. Danny hoped it would be enough to get her talking to him again.

“Honestly?” Lacey and Danny both turned to walk back toward their lockers, “I couldn’t care less about Cole or this whole situation. People are jealous of us, I get it.”

“You do?” Danny laughed at that.

“I do, and Phoebe repeatedly trying to ride your dick is right in that same vein. It’s always going to be like this.” Lacey rationalized.

“Lacey—“ Danny wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

Lacey held her hand up, “I’m upset because of how you handled the part that you could control. I can’t believe I even have to say this out loud to you of all people, but I don’t want you to allow the physical contact you allowed today. If you’re going to be with me, I won’t tolerate it.”

Danny stopped at Lacey’s locker while she traded supplies for her next period, a study session in the library that Danny also had. He kept his mouth shut as he thought more about Lacey’s request.

“No response?” Lacey was surprised.

“Where’s the line?” Danny asked honestly, his eyes begging for more understanding.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m serious, is it something specific? Are hugs okay?” Danny tried to stay constructive and not sound like he was having a tantrum.

“Really?”

“I have friends. Guys, girls—I’m physical with all of them. What you saw today between Phoebe and I, I was just trying not to strangle her.”

“I bet she would have loved that—“ Lacey said sarcastically as she slammed her locker shut.

They headed toward the library together, both of them silent as they plotted their next thoughts.

“Is it just people I’ve had sex with then?”

“That’s a place to start.”

“I’m asking you, where’s the limit to the contact I can have with them?”

Lacey stopped abruptly, “You really need to ask me that?”

She wasn’t sure if Danny was being an asshole or if he was really this clueless. When Danny didn’t answer, she assumed it was the former.

“Forget it.” Lacey marched away and into the library.

Danny followed, purposefully sitting across the room from her. It was only after he sat down that he realized that Lacey had snagged a seat right in between Phoebe Daly and Jo Masterson. Could this day get any worse?

“Ladies.” Lacey said as she settled herself between them.

“Queen Porter, this is a surprise.” Phoebe said fearlessly, “Come to publicly shame me?”

“Nope.” Lacey replied with the same fearless energy.

After taking some time to reorganize the notes on her laptop, Phoebe decided to put Lacey’s obvious insecurities to rest.

“He knows how to handle me.” Phoebe said calmly.

“I’m sure he does.” Lacey chuckled to herself.

“I apologized to him this morning for what happened on the trip and I asked if I could make it up to him, to both you, actually.”

“No, thanks.”

Phoebe let out a single laugh, “That’s exactly what he said. Then he told me to leave you both alone.”

Lacey shrugged, pretending she didn’t care what was being said. She did though and held onto every word.

“Why are you like that?” Jo chimed in.

“Like what?” Lacey scowled in confusion.

“Well I know you care about this conversation more than you’ll ever admit, why not just say what you want to say?” Jo was the most real person Lacey had ever encountered.

“You’re right.” Lacey turned toward Phoebe.

“Hey before you unload all your shit on me, can I ask you something?” Phoebe asked as she leaned her chin into the palm of her hand.

“Okay.”

“Do you trust Danny or not?”

Lacey nodded to herself as she thought about it. Phoebe leaned forward a little more, surprised that Lacey hadn’t responded immediately.

“I don’t trust you.” Was Lacey’s response.

“Well, Porter, that wasn’t the question.”

“Did he really tell you to leave him alone?” Lacey decided to just go for it.

“Does it matter what my answer is right now? You just said you don’t trust me. How do you know my answer won’t be a lie?”

“Jesus, Phoebs. Don’t be a cunt—“ Jo scolded.

“I’m just saying, it doesn’t really matter what I say—“ Phoebe shrugged.

“I’m asking for the truth. Do you know if there is anything going on with Danny and anyone else?” Lacey tried again.

“So you don’t trust him.” Phoebe said like the little shit she was.

“Please.” Lacey tried again.

Phoebe sighed, “Honestly, Lacey—I don’t know about anybody else, but I’m not going to lie, I want him.”

“Me too.” Jo admitted sheepishly.

“Nice.”

“I try all the time to get him to want me back. Sometimes it works, that’s why I keep trying. Let’s be honest, we all know the reason why.” The girls looked between themselves in silent confirmation, “But when you two are on again,” Phoebe shook her head, “He’s all in on you.”

“It’s true, Lacey. No one stands a chance when you two are back together. It’s always been like that—“ Jo confirmed, “Since before I can even remember.”

“I was driving him nuts, I know I was. Usually he’ll just shoot me down as many times as it takes, but I shouldn’t have pushed him. When you saw us earlier, I’m pretty sure he was just trying not to punch me in the face.” Phoebe admitted, which was more or less how Danny had described it.

“Yeah, well, Danny still chose to pin you to a wall instead of just ignoring you—“ Lacey wasn’t impressed.

“Like I said, he knows how to handle me. He was trying to get my attention after I kept ignoring his repeated requests for me to stop harassing him. It was self-defense really, but I mean, Danny’s going to screw up sometimes. If you don’t want him the way he is, I know a hundred other girls that do, myself included—“ Phoebe noted.

“What happens this fall?” Lacey asked, obviously worried about them attending the same college together.

Phoebe smiled, “You’re having a baby together. I’m not a moron, I know I have no fucking chance here.”

“But you’re telling me you’ll never stop asking—“

Phoebe shrugged, “He’s perfect Lace, I’ll never stop trying. If he says no, then so be it. I think you should really be asking Danny whether or not he’ll always say no.”

She had and Danny already told Lacey that she was it if she wanted him. Why did she still doubt him? The three girls stared at Danny, who was trying to block out everyone’s bullshit and get some work done. Oh yeah, that was why, Lacey thought to herself—he was smart, talented and supremely beautiful.

“Cap.” Archie said as he took a seat next to Danny, “Yikes, what’s up with them?” He asked after seeing their three best girlfriends staring at Danny in three different ways.

Danny looked over and the girls quickly looked away.

“I don’t know man.” Danny pursed his lips and looked back down at his laptop screen, “Lacey’s pissed at me.”

“You showed out for your beef with Cole, I think you need to do that for Lacey too.” Archie suggested.

“What are you talking about?”

“You talked that asshole into a hole in the ground and then buried him in front of everyone. You’ve never declared your love for your girl in any way close to that—“

“Everyone knows I love Lacey—“

“Yeah? So why’s she pissed at you?” Archie pushed.

Danny and Lacey stared at each other from across the library, both of them in deep thought about the other. Danny stood first, the butterflies in Lacey’s belly causing her to smile involuntarily. She hid her mouth behind her hands.

“You’re right.” Danny said to Archie as he began walking toward her.

“Oh shit.” Jo said as she anticipated whatever was about to go down.

“Ladies.” Danny acknowledged the same way Lacey had moments ago, they really were the same person.

Phoebe turned to Lacey, the two women trying to figure out how they would both fit into Danny’s life.

“Hey, Bro.” Jo smiled happily.

“Yeah, hey sis.” Danny smiled, Jo was ridiculous.

“What’s up hot stuff?” Phoebe sat back against her chair and fanned herself with a study guide in dramatic fashion.

“Captain.” Danny gave Phoebe a respectful nod, eyes traveling to Lacey.

“Hello.” Lacey said confidently.

“Interesting group here—“ Danny’s eyes were pleading for a little common ground from his secret fiancé.

“We have a lot in common.” Phoebe smiled.

Danny shook his head, “I love you, Lacey.” He said much too loud for the library they were in.

The library was packed, students congregating quietly to complete some last ditch studying before facing their finals.

“Danny—“ Lacey whispered, giggling at his declaration.

“What? You want me to be quiet about it?!” Danny said even louder, most of the library watching them now, “I can’t help that I love you!”

“Danny Desai, lower your voice right now—“ The librarian warned after students began sending whistles and claps for the long time couple.

Lacey stood up, wide-eyed and throughly surprised Danny would risk detention right now for something like this. She grabbed her stuff and stepped into Danny’s space.

“Shh, what are you doing?!” She whispered to him.

“I apologize, Ms. Jana—“ Danny said now at full volume, “I apologize for the interruption, everyone! I just can’t help it, I am completely in love with Lacey Porter and I needed her to know!”

The students oohed and awed at Danny’s obvious intentions and watched Lacey’s eyes bug out of her head in equal parts joy, embarrassment and worry. She covered her face briefly until Danny pried her hand away and squeezed it lovingly.

“Be that as it may, Daniel, both of you—OUT. Out of my library, right now.” Ms. Jana pointed to the exit, smiling at Danny’s sweetness.

“Shall we?” Danny winked as he walked with her to where he was sitting so he could grab his stuff.

“Killed it.” Archie fist-bumped Danny.

“Thanks man.” Danny said sincerely as he left with Lacey hand in hand.

Outside the library Danny kissed her, slow and searching. His hands held onto her like she had never felt before. He loved her, he wanted her, it was her. No more doubts.

“Excuse me, where are you two supposed to be?” Principal Tang, of all people, busted them making out in the hallway.

“I—um” Lacey wasn’t sure how to explain this one.

“We’re heading out, finished our finals for today. Just got a little excited—“ Danny said surprisingly smooth.

“Right, well then sign out and leave. This behavior is not for school, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” Lacey agreed and pulled Danny toward the main entrance.

Danny walked too fast toward the senior parking lot, Lacey pretty much jogging along with him at this point since he still had a grasp on her hand.

“Danny—the baby doesn’t like exercise.” She joked and pulled his hand to slow him down.

“That can’t be right—“ Danny laughed and slowed down, “This kid’s about to be another Messi or Ronaldo—“

“Oh no, I’m not raising a Ronaldo—“

Danny threw his hands up, “What?! Come on, he’s at the top of his game!”

“He’s so cocky.” Lacey shook her head.

“Confidence, there’s a difference—“

“There is a difference, and Ronaldo is cocky.” Lacey challenged.

Danny laughed and pulled Lacey against him when they finally reached Lacey’s car. His smile faded, his face growing serious, eyes still twinkling. Danny held Lacey’s chin with his good hand.

“I’m in love with you, Lacey. I’m sorry about earlier, I’ll do better, I promise.”

“I believe you.” She couldn’t help but smile.

“Trust me?”

“I do.”

Danny smiled this time, “I love hearing that—“

Danny searched Lacey’s face for the answer he hadn’t even asked yet. Somehow, she knew.

“So, we’re out early.” Lacey said, helping to lead Danny to the answer he needed.

“Indeed.”

“Did we have plans today? I don’t recall—“ Lacey asked, unable to mask her stunning dimples.

“I believe we were headed to pick up a marriage license, maybe do some ring shopping. I could be wrong.” Danny pulled Lacey tightly against him and kissed her mouth gently, “Please tell me I’m not wrong.”

“You’re not wrong.” She kissed him back.

Danny and Lacey spent the afternoon making some very adult decisions. They purchased their marriage license and were advised that they must be married and have the license notarized within three days for their marriage to be valid.

Next, they booked a time-slot with a judge at the courthouse for the next day, found some gold bands they could live with for the foreseeable future and then crafted a low key group text invitation to their families.

Danny: Hello everyone! If you’re receiving this text it means that Lacey and I need you all to help us with something very important tomorrow afternoon. Please meet us downtown in front of Johnny Cakes at 3:30 pm and we’ll explain then what we need help with. Thank you, Danny & Lacey

Other than creating another human together, this was their first major collaboration in their new life as a team.

The group text blew up.

Karen: Oh my gosh, is this the gender reveal?!  
Danny: You’ll have to come and find out  
Karen: You should tell me now and then I can bake the special reveal cake  
Judy: No, I’ll bake the reveal cake! Raspberry, lemon and elderberry. It’s Lacey’s favorite!  
Karen: I can bake those flavors too!  
Lacey: Is this your first grandmother fight?  
Judy: Grandmothers don’t fight, we only love  
Danny: You can forget the cake, Lacey’s favorite right now is pizza, don’t get it twisted  
Lacey: Hey! I’m only giving this baby what it needs  
Kyle: My guess is that the baby is a girl  
Samuel: You should consider naming the baby Samuel  
Danny: I like Samuel  
Lacey: We’re not taking name suggestions  
Kyle: Kyle can be a girl’s name too  
Karen: If it’s a girl, what about Tara after your aunt?  
Danny: Can’t you all just RSVP like normal people?  
Judy: Normal people send invitations via text message these days?  
Lacey: Yes mom, they do  
Samuel: They’re not normal people LOL  
Danny: Hey now  
Lacey: Daddy, so rude!  
Kyle: We should wear pink or blue tomorrow depending on which team we’re on  
Danny: We’re all on the same team!  
Lacey: Awww, Danny <3  
Samuel: Good man, Danny  
Karen: I’ll be there  
Judy: Let’s ride together?  
Karen: Perfect!  
Samuel: I am driving  
Kyle: I will be at the station but I’ll pop over  
Coach: Thank you for the invitation you two, see you there!  
Danny: Thanks Coach!  
Vikram: I’ll be there too  
Lacey: Thank you all, can’t wait to see you :)


	50. I Get High

Tuesday began infinitely better than Monday. Lacey remembered Danny and the pair showed up a half hour early at school so Danny had time to bring Mrs. Benson some flowers. Crocus bulbs actually, twenty of them.

“Danny, Lacey, good morning! Wow, what is all this?!” Mrs. Benson smiled and took the tray of bulbs from Lacey. Danny strong armed the other tray with one hand.

“This isn’t a bribe, is it?” Mrs. B asked, still smiling from Danny’s surprise early visit.

“Honestly, Mrs. B, I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me. This is my favorite class, you’re an amazing teacher and I am truly sorry about my lack of focus the last couple of weeks.” Danny said sincerely.

Mrs. B pulled back the burlap cloths and fawned over the the bulbs, “What are these?” She asked excitedly.

“They’re purple crocus bulbs. I know you keep bees and I just thought these would help with that and would look nice against your white fence—“ Danny explained.

Mrs. Benson was beaming, “Thank you, Danny. This was so thoughtful. Now I’ll remember you every spring.”

“I really am sorry about yesterday.” Danny tried again, “School, this class, it is a priority for me.”

“Apology accepted.”

Danny hugged Lacey and she took off for her World History final while he pulled out the supplies he’d need for Mrs. B’s Chemistry final.

“I may have seen your test grades from Calculus and English.” Mrs. B admitted as she moved the bulbs over by the window.

Danny froze and turned slowly to face her. They were alone, she could say anything to him in confidence right now. He was terrified.

“Can I ask what the grades were?”

“Well, you’ll graduate.” Mrs. Benson said sagely, watching as Danny deflated a little, “Come and see me tomorrow, I won’t give you the scores, but I’ll let you know if your graduation plans should still include your keynote speech, deal?”

“Thank you.” Danny nodded.

She smiled warmly, “I had so much fun with you and Regina over the last few years, Danny. I know how much you must miss her.”

“Every day.” Danny smiled softly, surprised to realize he wasn’t sad anymore when he thought of her.

Danny had tried to keep his feelings surrounding Regina at arm’s length during school, saving all the grieving and hard work for when he reported to his weekly therapy session. It did make it feel like he was ignoring her sometimes though. It was nice to think about her now, to remember and reflect on the good with someone else who appreciated her.

“You two were special when it came to learning. Nothing ever slowed you two down. I was thrilled when you finally started connecting and working on projects together.”

“Regina Crane was a powerhouse, and endlessly smarter than I.” Danny offered.

“You two were very different. Regina was a perfectionist. She loved to learn, but her goal was to keep returning to something, a project, an assignment, over and over again until it was one hundred percent correct. You don’t do that. You see the beauty and the learning in imperfections. You two are truly remarkable people, an honor to teach and I’m lucky to know you.”

Danny had never had an adult outside of his family and Coach Chandler boast about him this way before. He wasn’t sure how to respond so he just stayed quiet.

“I know the consequence I laid out yesterday scared you. I hope you see that it’s my job to prepare you for college level demands and the demands of real life. You’re going to be a dad, a full time college student taking on a very difficult major, a soccer star. That’s a lot on one person, but if anyone can tackle it all, I would bet on Danny Desai. Stay focused, stay present. Your results today, whatever grade you get….or don’t get, it’s just another lesson.”

“Okay.”

Danny accepted her reasoning, again agreeing that his classmates were able to make whatever sacrifices were necessary to show up on time every day and he should have also, no matter the circumstances. Danny was at peace with it. He was ready for this final.

Phoebe shuffled in and plopped down next to Danny just before the bell rang.

“Cap.” She slung out in between gum chews, “You’re here early.”

“Yeah, trying something new today.” Danny smiled at her, “Ready for this?”

She just shrugged and pulled out her laptop.

“What’s up?” Something was different.

It was then that he really looked at her, hair up in the same messy bun as the day before, clothes not quite as neat as Phoebe typically wore them. He watched her fumble with her bag, dropping things and just being a general mess. She kept repeatedly tapping her foot, her pen, her fingers.

“Hey, Phoebs, are you fucked up right now?” Danny asked her quietly.

Danny was very concerned. Phoebe was tiny, about a hundred pounds. He knew she experimented with different drugs in the past, but something was different. Something was wrong.

“I didn’t sleep great. Coffee, all that—“ She rambled, not making much sense.

“What did you take?”

“Um, just, you know, just the shit for my knee.”

“Phoebe, what did you take?”

Phoebe looked over at Danny and he finally saw how small her pupils had become. It shot fear right though him.

“What was it?!” Danny stood up in a panic.

Phoebe registered his stunned face and began to panic a little herself, “Jo—“ she said cryptically before her breathing began to change.

“Danny?” Mrs. Benson was thrown off by Danny’s sudden outburst.

“Mrs. B, call 9-1-1, we need an ambulance right now!”

Mrs. Benson scrambled for her cell phone while Danny carefully laid Phoebe on the ground, her breathing suddenly becoming very shallow.

“Everyone needs to get out of here! Go to the gym!” Danny shouted, “Go, right now!” He screamed at his classmates.

No one questioned Danny and the group took off heading for the gym.

“Ty, where’s Jo?” Danny shouted to Tyler who had hung back to see if he could help.

“Uh—history—I think—“ Tyler was wide-eyed and definitely in shock.

“Go get her, I need her right now, GO!” He yelled and Tyler took off.

Mrs. B frantically requested an ambulance and tried her best to relay info to the dispatcher but she had no clue what was even happening.

“Stay with me, Daly—“ Danny knelt by her side, holding her hand.

Danny tried to stay calm, thoughts of losing another friend as he watched were almost too much for him to bear. He refused to let the panic and darkness win. Not now, Phoebe needed him.

“Naloxone—Mrs. B, do you have it in like a first aid kit?” Danny assumed this had to be opioid related, especially when Phoebe told him it had to do with her knee injury.

“The nurse does!” Mrs. B took off out of the classroom just as Jo was rushing in.

“Oh my god, Danny—“ Jo ran to Phoebe’s other side.

“No one’s in here, Jo, what did she take?”

Jo looked around quickly anyway.

“Just tell me!” Danny yelled.

“Sh—she was out of the oxy, she needed something else for her knee—“ Jo tried to explain.

“I don’t give a shit, just tell me what you gave her!”

“Actiq.”

Danny nostrils flared, “You straight up gave her fentanyl?” He was so angry.

“I didn’t have anything else—“ Jo was freaking.

“How much did you give her?”

“They’re these lozenges, like two hundred micrograms each. I—I gave her ten of them, but she knows not to take them all at once—“

“Get out of here, right now. I’m serious.”

“Danny—“ Jo was equally scared her best friend was about to die and also that she was about to spend the rest of her life in prison for it.

“Keep your mouth shut, understand? Go!” He was going to try to protect her like any good brother would.

Jo took off as Mrs. Benson and the nurse came rushing back in, Narcan spray in hand.

“It’s fentanyl—she’s overdosing.” Danny said to the nurse as she knelt down to assess Phoebe.

“Phoebe, can you hear me?” The nurse said loudly as she squirted the Narcan up Phoebe’s nose.

It took a few moments, but Phoebe finally took a few deeper breaths, pupils changing a little bit before she started throwing up everywhere. Danny and the nurse immediately turned her on her side while Mrs. B ran to the sink for paper towels.

“Do you know how much she took?” The nurse asked Danny as she proceeded to take Phoebe’s blood pressure.

“I don’t know—“

Danny saw more signs of life return to Phoebe’s face, her lips no longer shaded in purple, breathing deeper, more even. She still wasn’t really responding to questions.

Danny wasn’t about to miss another chance to say goodbye to someone he cared about. He kissed the top of her head and looked her in the eyes.

“I know what an absolute beast you are, Cap. Pull through, ‘cause I’m gonna need you with me at NYU.” Danny smiled at her, as a thousand yard stare glared back at him, “You’re an asshole, Phoebe. I love you.” He squeezed her shoulder.

It only took six minutes for the ambulance to arrive, but it felt like hours. The nurse relayed all the info to the EMTs as they prepared to transport Phoebe to the hospital. After the ambulance left, Mrs. Benson and Danny hugged each other tight for a few precious minutes, both of them tearing up.

“You’re going to be an amazing father, Danny. You were so calm and logical. Everything you did was to help save her.”

“She would have done the same for me—“ Danny wiped his tears.

“Does she have a drug problem?”

“No, no—her knee is messed up. She doesn’t go in for surgery for a couple weeks so they’re just trying to manage her pain. She must have messed up her dose or something.”

“Promise?”

Danny nodded, “I promise.”

“Okay, well, you all have a study block next, let’s go get everyone set up for this chemistry final somewhere else so they can clean in here. Outside maybe?”

Danny’s mind was somewhere else entirely but he knew he had to get through this day. Taking a final exam outside sounded like the best case scenario considering everything he and his classmates just went through. Danny went to retrieve them from the gym and lead them outside at Mrs. Benson’s request.

News of Phoebe’s overdose spread as fast as expected. Once Danny finished his chemistry final, tons of people were coming up to him for updates.

“Oh my god, Danny—“ Lacey finally found him and hugged him, “Are you okay?”

Danny held her tight, “I can’t do this again, Lace.” He admitted, scared he was about to lose another friend.

“Do you want me to call? I’ll call.” Lacey made up her mind and pulled away from Danny to call Green Grove Hospital.

“D—“ Archie walked right up and hugged Danny like it he was his long lost brother.

“Hey man, Lacey’s calling for an update—“ Danny patted his back.

“D-A-L-Y, that’s right. Really. Wow, okay—thank you.” Lacey hung up and turned to face Danny and Archie.

“She’s stable, responding. She’s being released tonight.” Lacey smiled and the three friends hugged, none of them particularly best friends with Phoebe, but all of them connected to her and relieved in their own way.

“I need to find Jo.” Danny said, turning around to find her slumped together with Tyler on the floor next to a bank of lockers.

Danny nodded toward her and walked over, squatting down and eventually sitting crisscross applesauce in front of her. Jo had been too scared to call the hospital, too scared to do anything. If anyone was Phoebe’s best friend, it was Jo Masterson.

“Looking like a dumpster fire, Masterson.” Danny said while absorbing the look of worthlessness she exuded.

“I fucked up—“ Jo’s eyes were brimming with tears, “It’s all my fault.”

“Hey, no, don’t do that—bring it in.” Danny pulled Jo in for a hug, “Do you want an update?” He asked her softly.

“Okay.” Jo pulled back and stared at Danny, comforted only in that he wasn’t crying. Phoebe must be alive.

“She’s stable, she’s being released tonight.” Danny smiled at Jo and accepted a very different hug from her first one, “Oh my god, thank god—“ Jo’s relief was palpable.

“Maybe help a little less next time—“ Danny recommended gently, “Please. I can’t lose another friend.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jo agreed, “Hey are you guys busy tonight?” Jo asked as Danny helped her off the ground, Tyler, Lacey and Archie crowding in around them.

Danny and Lacey exchanged glances.

“I was thinking we could get Phoebe a care package, maybe bring it to her once she’s back home?”

“Lacey and I have a commitment tonight.” Danny tried not to smile, but he could not control it.

“Oh-kay—“ Jo squinted at Danny, curious why he his emotions were so random right now.

“The hospital made it sound like Phoebe would be released really late. Maybe we can stop by tomorrow?” Lacey tried.

Jo nodded, “You’re right, okay. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Jo took Tyler’s hand they signed out for the day.

“We’re done today too, right?” Danny asked hopefully.

“Yep! Only one final today.” Now it was Lacey’s turn to smile uncontrollably.

Danny and Lacey signed out and began walking toward the student lot together.

“Where to, Captain?” Lacey asked as they approached her car.

Danny walked up without a word and pinned her against the car gently. It felt more like a full body hug, both of them feeling comforted, safe. He brought his good hand up and ran his fingers through her curls, eyes following his stroke as if mesmerized by the beauty of her in all areas.

“Mum’s hosting a luncheon at the country club today.” Danny said as an afterthought, hand moving to caress Lacey’s jawline with the backside of his fingers.

Lacey looked at her phone for the time, “So, you mean right now?” Lacey asked as she snuggled into the front of Danny a little closer.

Danny nodded, “Mmhm.” He hummed simply, unassuming and wanting for nothing.

Lacey leaned up and kissed him slowly, threading her fingers through Danny’s hair lovingly as she kissed her boyfriend, her fiancé, her everything. Danny’s hand made its way under Lacey’s chin so he could pull her face closer, kiss her deeper.

Lacey’s lips popped off of Danny’s for air, “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you more than I do right now—“ She admitted before latching onto his mouth again, this time with more passion, more aggression.

“You sure about that?” Danny asked with his adorable New York accent in between Lacey’s increasingly frantic kisses.

Oh yeah, she was sure.

Lacey turned away from Danny in order to unlock the door she had been leaning on. She scrambled for a handle, any handle, opening the door to the back seat before climbing in and yanking Danny in after her.

“It’s going to be difficult to drive from back here.” Danny joked as Lacey locked them inside and tossed the keys somewhere into the front.

“Good news, I’m not driving, only riding.” Lacey huffed out as she worked to unfasten and drag off Danny’s pants and boxers.

“Car sex, this is uncharted territory for us—“ Danny noted as he lifted his ass up to help Lacey reach her goals.

“It’s not that difficult once you figure out where all the limbs have to go.” Lacey said without even thinking.

Danny ceased all movement, Lacey looking over to see why Danny had gone rigid and silent. She ran back her last sentence and her stomach dropped.

“Danny—“ She cringed realizing Danny was probably running through thoughts of her riding Archie in the very spot he was sitting in.

It took a minute for Danny to recover before he snapped out of his shock and relaxed a little. He smiled softly, his eyes not quite as invested in their current situation.

“I—I didn’t mean—“ Lacey wasn’t sure what to say, it wasn’t really a ‘sorry’ moment.

Danny sat there awkwardly, naked from the waist down with his interest shrinking before their very eyes.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t expect to think about that right now.” He admitted as he shimmied himself back into his pants, “This probably isn’t the best place to mess around anyway, you know?”

“Danny—“ She felt awful.

He kissed her quickly, “Let’s go figure out what we’re wearing tonight, stuff like that, okay?” He tried to shift gears and get her excited about other things.

They both tried the doors and they were locked. Lacey leaned into the front and pretzeled around to hit the door unlock button and neither door budged.

“Fuck, it’s the child locks.”

“It’s good we’re testing this now I guess, before the baby comes.” Danny joked and nimbly navigated a crawl into the driver’s seat.

“I guess.” Lacey said as Danny opened the driver’s door and stepped out to help Lacey out of the back seat.

“Remind me to have the interior detailed too.” He added, a nod to making sure the car was clean for their child, but Lacey knew he meant that he wanted any remnants of Archie and Lacey’s fuck sessions eradicated from the vehicle, “Maybe we should think about trading it in actually, a little more space could help solve lots of problems.” He grumbled more to himself.

“Danny, I didn’t mean to upset you, I wasn’t even thinking.” She knew he was more jealous than he wanted to be and he was trying hard to curb it.

“Did I say anything?” Danny pushed back as he made his way around to the passenger seat.

Lacey tipped her head to the side and just looked at him like he was asking her if she were stupid.

“It’s not like I said his name while we were, you know, involved.” She offered as a measure for his level of tantrum right now.

Danny’s eyes pierced through her very being then, sharp and dark.

“I would assume that would have been a challenge you faced with him, not the other way around.”

“You’re such a baby.” Lacey giggled and started the car, “There must be things you’ve done that we haven’t done together yet. You’ve logged way more hours in the trenches than I have.”

“The trenches.” Danny laughed at that, “I suppose.”

“Okay, so, tell me something then.”

“Tell you something?” Danny was certain this was a bad idea, his mind going to a few things he definitely hadn’t done with Lacey yet.

“Yeah, just tell me something that you’ve done and we’ll be even.” Lacey convinced herself that this would balance their issue right now.

“I really don’t think that’s the way to go—“

“C’mon you giant baby. We’re going to be married in a few hours, you’re really scared to tell me some weird shit you did with other people?”

Danny sighed and sorted through things he could reveal, “How weird are we talkin’?”

Lacey was surprised, “I mean—I know the girls you’ve been with, how crazy did you get?” Was he just poking at her?

“I don’t think this is a good idea. I’m over the car sex, okay? Let’s just get out of here.” Danny tried to skirt around it now and backtrack.

“No, no, no—what have you done?!”

Lacey was weirdly manic about not knowing something that he had experienced with someone else other than her. It’s not like they were vanilla, Lacey was very vocal about shit, they tried a lot of things, the threesomes, positions, lots of things.

Danny sighed, “I had sex in the bathroom at school—“ He tried.

“That doesn’t count.”

“Why?! We haven’t done that—“ He objected.

“I already knew about that one! Pick something else!”

Danny licked his lips, “This is stupid, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I won’t get upset, I promise. Pleeeeease?” This was a trap and they both knew it.

Danny rubbed his face and let his hand fall onto his lap, “Okay, okay, fine. Butt stuff. I guess.”

Lacey’s mouth hit the floor and she sucked in what must have been the remaining oxygen in the car because Danny suddenly felt light headed.

“Butt. Stuff.” Lacey repeated, annunciating every word a little bit extra.

Danny groaned and let his head drop, eyes closed as he prepared to look at Lacey’s face, fearful for what emotions he might find there.

He lifted his eyebrows up and looked over at her, “Are we done here?”

“Dude.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Phoebe?”

Danny realized he wasn’t going to be getting out of this, “Yes.”

“Wow. So did you like it?”

“We are NOT about to start trading that kind of information—“ Danny began gearing up to start a whole new series of objections when Lacey reached for his hand.

“Wait, wait—I agree, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant, like, is that something you’d try again?” She bit her lip.

Danny shrugged, “You’re going to be my wife today. This is it. If I’m trying it again it’ll be with you and because we’re both into it.”

Lacey pulled out of the parking lot, still reeling from Danny’s admission.

“So, have you…..?” Danny kept his eyes straight ahead.

“Have I done butt stuff?” Lacey giggled, “No.”

“Are we good?”

“Yeah, D. We’re good.” Lacey smiled.

Danny and Lacey had a sweet early lunch at Johnny Cakes just connecting and laughing as they planned the rest of their evening.

“I have the most amazing blue outfit, remember?” Lacey giggled.

“The one with the feathers—YES!” Danny giggled back.

“What do you have that’s pink?” Lacey asked to herself as she thought about the rest of Danny’s wardrobe.

“Almost everything.” He reminded her and smiled big, “What’s nice enough for a wedding though?”

“Oh! That one you wore to homecoming!” Lacey decided.

“The kurta. Sure, I’ll wear that then.”

The pair decided to play up Kyle’s suggestion and show up for their wedding in pink and blue to further the suspicion that this was some sort of gender reveal party.

“A gender reveal is just so basic and speculative, I’m disappointed in the grandparents—“ Danny shook his head.

“Word, completely repulsive, but I’m not about to squash their joy right now. It’s nice to see them all so happy.”

After lunch, Danny dropped Lacey off at her house and proceeded home so they could both have some time to get ready, breathe and recharge after such an emotionally packed morning. Danny went for a nap, waking a couple hours later to new text notifications.

Phoebe: I’ve been trying to think of what to say to you  
Phoebe: Thank you for saving my life. That’s been the only thing I can think to say but somehow it doesn’t feel like enough when I type it out  
Phoebe: I am so grateful Cap, thank you

Danny smiled at her texts, knowing this meant she was awake and seemingly okay cognitively.

Danny: You would have done the same for me, Cap. How are you feeling?  
Phoebe: Like I have the flu. I’m sore everywhere  
Danny: That sucks  
Phoebe: They were able to move up the date for my knee surgery though so that’s progress  
Danny: Do you need anything?  
Phoebe: No thanks, my annoying parents are in and out suffocating me. I had to promise them my kidneys for them to believe I don’t have a drug problem  
Danny: Do you?  
Phoebe: Not you too  
Danny: I’m just asking. I’m ready to get you through whatever before we start this college journey together  
Phoebe: I’ve tried a lot of shit, you know that, but I promise I don’t have a problem  
Danny: Okay. Anyway, the gang is going to visit you tomorrow before school if that’s okay?  
Phoebe: Okay :) Jo’s here now, I think the guilt is killing her  
Danny: It is. We love you Phoebs, get some rest  
Phoebe: Love you too, see you tomorrow

Danny rolled out of bed and took a shower, manscaping and moisturizing so he’d be the best version of himself to present to his wife. He pressed his pink linen kurta, which was shorter than a traditional kurta and had gold threads sewn throughout. He wore it with some lighter grey pants and leather shoes. Danny styled his hair down and left all of his casual jewelry off, wanting today’s focus to be on the gold band he was about to wear.

Lacey: Why am I’m so nervous  
Danny: IKR?  
Lacey: Don’t forget the rings  
Danny: Yes dear

It was after 2 pm and Danny knew his mother would be home any minute from her luncheon duties to begin getting ready for this gender reveal. He grabbed the rings and took off in search of some flowers for Lacey. Danny drove downtown and pulled into a spot in front of the florist. As he hopped out he heard a familiar voice.

“Danny! Don’t you look handsome!” Tess said sweetly as she walked up to Danny for a hug he had no chance of escaping.

Danny hugged her back, “Thanks, Mrs. Masterson—“

She pulled away, “Call me Tess, Mrs. Masterson is just not me anymore.”

Tess was warm, happy. Danny loved seeing her like this.

“Okay.” Danny smiled.

“I heard about your arm,” Tess spied Danny’s bright green cast peeking out from the sleeve of his kurta, “sounds like you guys had an interesting weekend.”

“The worst.” Danny smiled.

“Thank you for protecting Jo, Danny. You’re exactly the person I’ve always known you to be.”

Danny shrugged, “She’s family. You’re both family.”

Tess gave Danny another squeeze and he slipped into the florist. His eyes landed on the marigolds and he asked how fast two garlands could be made. The florist agreed to have them ready just after three o’clock. Danny also picked out a dozen red roses for him to take now and had them wrapped.

Danny settled back into his car and sat to reflect on everything that had led him to this moment. He stared at the courthouse, his belly fluttering in anticipation of what would occur there in about an hours time. He was nervous, but only about embarking on something that was completely unknown, not about committing to Lacey.

Danny was so thankful to have had the privilege of truly spending their entire lives together so far and now they were about to legally cobble the rest of their lives together forever. Next year, they would meet the little person they had created together during a time of great love and Danny could not recall being more excited in his entire life.

Danny: I just got a hug from your mom. I didn’t know I needed that today, but I did. She looks good, happy  
Jo: Aww, Danny. She talks about you all the time  
Danny: How are you doing? Still with Phoebe?  
Jo: Yep, just watching Netflix together  
Danny: Careful, watching Netflix with Jo Masterson changes things  
Jo: ;)  
Danny: Take care of her. See you tomorrow

Dad: You look nice

Danny looked around and saw Vikram’s Jaguar in the lot at McNally Park, his dad sitting on the stone bridge. He gave a wave.

Danny: Thanks  
Dad: It’s too early in Lacey’s pregnancy for a gender reveal  
Danny: Busted  
Dad: Does mom know you proposed?  
Danny: No, only you  
Dad: You sure about this?  
Danny: Yes  
Dad: Can I give you some advice?  
Danny: I’d like that  
Dad: Things will get rough, I know you already know that, but years from now there will come a time when you’ll start thinking of looking somewhere else, that maybe you need to supplement your happiness. My advice is, in those times, turn to Lacey and tell her how you’re feeling. You won’t find what’s missing anywhere else.  
Danny: Thank you, I will  
Dad: Want to take my car to get her?  
Danny: Really?  
Dad: Yeah, c’mon

Danny drove over to the park, grabbed the roses and traded keys and a meaningful hug he hadn’t had from his dad in a long time.

“Don’t spoil the surprise, okay?” Danny asked his father.

Vikram smiled, “I won’t, now go get her!” He waved Danny off, his own soft pink button down catching the golden rays of the afternoon sun and making him look like some sort of marshmallow Adonis.

Danny revved the engine briefly and took off to pick up his best friend, his partner, his baby mama, his everything. As he pulled in he saw his mom and the Porters congregating on the front porch. Danny hopped out with the roses and made his way up the front steps.

“Hey! Dannyyy!” They collectively greeted him.

“You have Vikram’s car?” His mom was confused.

“Uh, yeah—he let me borrow it for the afternoon.” He tried to play it cool, “Don’t you all look lovely.”

Karen had picked a pink floral sheath dress, while Judy had picked the same, but in soft blues. Mr. Porter was wearing a blue shirt, but had a pink and blue paisley tie.

“Hey Danny.” Lacey appeared behind the group and sent Danny into shock.

“Lacey, wow.”

Lacey had her hair out, with a small section on the left side twisted back and pinned with some fresh white jasmine. The blue outfit she had chosen was one that Danny had obsessed over on their last trip to Hawaii with their families. It was a cornflower blue romper. The shorts had scalloped edges and the long sheer sleeves had individual wispy blue feathers around the wrists.

It was classy and fun and the color was dazzling on her. There had never been a reason to wear it and Danny had only seen it on her the day she had tried it on. They both knew she had to have it, they just could never have anticipated she would have worn it next for her own wedding.

“Those for me?” Lacey smiled as she pulled the roses from Danny and gave him a small squeeze.

“Yes. You look beautiful.” Danny said with so much sincerity he earned some ‘awww’ love from the moms.

“Thanks, so do you.” She winked at him.

“Pictures please!” Karen shouted and snapped a few of the beaming couple.

“We want pictures of you too!” Lacey said and made their parents pose together, eventually setting up a timer on the Jaguar to capture their whole group.

“We’re going to head out, we’ll see you downtown.” Danny announced and escorted Lacey to his dad’s car.

“How’d this happen?” Lacey pointed to the car.

“I ran into him earlier, he asked if I wanted to borrow it.”

“Nice.” Lacey hopped into the driver’s seat and looked up at Danny, “What? You got to drive it here, I’m driving it back—“ She said like it was obvious.

“Of course.” Danny gave her a nod and shuffled to the passenger seat a little disappointed.

They roared into downtown and parked in front of Johnny Cakes. Their parents, Coach Chandler and Vikram all parked beside them.

“Ready?” Danny asked surprisingly calm.

Lacey nodded, “Yes.” Her smile lit up the car, Danny would never forget that.

As they exited the car, Chief Masterson could be seen jogging across the street toward them in his blue uniform, a pink ribbon pinned to his chest.

Coach Chandler was in head to toe pink, something none of them were prepared for.

“Where did you even find pink pants?” Judy asked as she straightened his pink bow tie.

As they chatted on the sidewalk, the manager of Johnny Cakes opened the door and greeted them, “You folks coming in here?”

“Yes, we’re having a party.” Karen declared proudly.

“I’m sorry, the diner has been rented for the night. Private party. Just wanted you to know.” He announced before climbing back up the front steps and changing the open sign to closed and locking the door.

“Oh no—“ Judy was upset.

“What should we do now?” Karen whipped her head around to look at Danny for some direction.

Danny shrugged, “Well, the invitation only requested that you meet us in front of Johnny Cakes.”

“Oh, we’re not going to eat then? Because I skipped lunch for this—“ Mr. Porter objected.

“Maybe later, this won’t take long, we promise.” Lacey smiled, “What time is it?” She asked no one specific.

“3:25” Vikram chimed in.

“I’ll be right back.” Danny kissed the side of Lacey’s head and disappeared into the florist.

“Where’s he going?” Karen was so lost.

Lacey shrugged, “Bathroom maybe?” She really had no idea what he was doing.

Danny re-emerged with two marigold garlands and that’s the moment they all knew why they were there. Karen teared up immediately and leaned on Kyle for support.

The Porters were equally emotional, “Are you two sure about this?” Samuel asked both of them, everyone a little teary eyed at this point.

“Yes.” They said at the same time.

Vikram stepped up beside Danny and took the garlands from him, handing one to Samuel and taking the other himself. He walked over to Lacey and placed it over her head, stamping a kiss to each of her cheeks. Samuel did the same to Danny before Danny and Lacey led their group into the courthouse.

Danny slipped Lacey his ring and the two stood before the judge as she welcomed them and prepared to recite the required speech necessary to legally marry them.

“I love you.” Danny said as he held onto both of Lacey’s hands.

“I love you back.” Lacey said, crying now without even understanding why.

Their family was an absolute mess, all of them crying at different levels, Samuel Porter sobbing the hardest to everyone’s surprise.

“Looks like you have a theme here.” The judge smiled as she tried to build a rapport with the young couple.

“We had to bribe them with a fake gender reveal in order to surprise them with this.” Lacey chuckled.

“I see—wow, that this quite an emotional bribe!” The judge laughed, “Do you know the gender?”

Danny and Lacey squeezed each other’s hands.

“We do actually.” Danny smiled.

“Oh lord.” Judy grabbed another tissue from the courtroom tissue box.

“Today is about Danny and I.” Lacey began, “We created this baby together so we would like to include our child in this special day.” She was crying again.

Danny walked over to the judge’s desk and wrote down the gender, “Can you tell them once we’re married?”

“Absolutely. Okay everyone, let’s begin.”

The short ceremony began, Danny and Lacey choosing not to write their own vows or heartfelt speeches. They planned to do that part in private later tonight when they were alone together. Instead, they simply vowed in front of the judge and their families to take care of each other emotionally, physically, spiritually and financially for the rest of their lives.

“I now pronounce you, partners in life. You may kiss.”

Lacey and Danny kissed, the judge eventually banging her gavel to regain everyone’s attention.

“It’s a boy!” She proclaimed to a wave of shouts and clapping, so much noise from six people that security poked their heads in to make sure everything was okay.

The group took pictures with the judge and a new round including Vikram, Kyle and Coach Chandler, eventually spilling out into the street.

“I am starving.” Mr. Porter was one a mission now.

“Let’s all go to Johnny Cakes.” Coach suggested.

“They closed it down for a party, remember?” Karen reminded him.

“I do.” Coach turned to Danny and Lacey, “It’s closed for your party,” He smiled, “Congratulations you two.”

“Thanks, Coach.” Danny hugged Coach Chandler and they all headed into the diner for a surprise reception.

Johnny Cakes had opened their whole menu to the small group and also had a cake made with blue and pink roses all over it. The families insisted they do the traditional cake cutting, both of them obliging and refusing to do any sort of cake face smashing in the process.

Judy and Karen detailed Danny and Lacey’s deception over the last few days, roasting them lovingly when they determined that Coach Chandler must have known about the wedding before the rest of them.

Danny and Lacey stayed attached at the hip, making their rounds and spending time with each of their guests.

“Where’s Mrs. Chandler?” Danny asked when they made it around to chat with Coach.

Coach’s jaw tensed a little, “She couldn’t make it. She hasn’t been feeling well.”

“Is everything alright?” Lacey could tell something was bothering him.

“My problems are of no concern to you two, understand? Let me just say, when things don’t turn out the way you think they will, adjust your expectations accordingly. I’m not saying you should settle, I’m saying have goals but know they will probably change and keep each other your focus. Don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Thanks, Coach.” Lacey took her turn hugging him.

”Understood.” Danny said, feeling a little guilty knowing that Archie smashed his smokin’ hot wife twice less than a week ago. He wondered if Coach knew.

Around 7 the group began saying their goodbyes, that’s when living arrangements finally crossed their parent’s minds for the first time. They all threw questions, concerns and suggestions out at them and each other in rapid bursts.

“Guys, we’ve already thought about this.” Danny tried to calm everybody down.

“Nothing’s changing.” Lacey revealed to the surprise of all of them.

“Lacey’s staying with me tonight,” Danny clarified and squeezed her tighter, “but we’d like to stay living the way we have been. We’re staying focused on college and Lacey’s internship. We know we’ll be apart for a while.”

“Once the baby is here we’ll all be helping with his care and we’ll need to be able to move around between the houses depending on who has him, stuff like that. We want to keep things open, comfortable. For him and for all of us.” Lacey reasoned.

“Once school is over, we’ll find a space for the three of us.” Danny reached out and held Lacey’s belly, “Maybe more.” He smiled big.

“Okay, one thing at a time—“ Samuel laughed, sending them all into giggles, “Sounds smart for right now. Good night Lacey.” Sam gave his daughter a squeeze and rallied the rest of them out to the car.

Danny and Lacey said their goodbyes to Coach and Kyle and hung back with Vikram until everyone else had cleared out, Danny assuming they’d trade cars again.

“It was a lovely ceremony.” Vikram said, giving Danny and Lacey a final hug.

Danny fished Vikram’s keys out of his pocket and extended his hand to give them back, Vikram made no move to take them.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Keep it.” Vikram said simply.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re going to need a reliable car to commute to and from the city with my daughter-in-law and my grandson.”

“You—you’re giving us your car?” Danny wanted to be clear, “The Jag?” He pointed to the nearly new sports car.

“It’s safer than yours, has room for a car seat, low miles. It’s great on gas too, small enough for the city. I’ve paid for a parking space while you’re on campus.”

“Vikram—“ Lacey didn’t know what to say.

“Your car is better for me, I never leave Green Grove anymore. I’ll take good care of it.” Vikram smiled, something they hadn’t seen in a long time.

“You sure?” Danny asked, hoping this wasn’t Vikram’s guilty conscious trying to make things right.

“I am.”

“Trunk’s full of soccer balls—“

“I’ll drop ‘em by this weekend. We can do the paperwork later. Congrats again you two, I’ll see you soon.” Vikram hopped into Danny’s car.

“Wow.” Lacey said, “Are you okay with this?”

“Okay with being given my dream car on my wedding day? Yep.” He laughed and handed Lacey the keys, “I probably still shouldn’t be driving the thing though, not until I can get this cast off.”

Lacey drove them back to Danny’s house, her eyes darting between the road and her new gold band as it rested on the steering wheel. Lacey didn’t regularly wear jewelry so this would take some getting used to.

Danny was having a similar experience. He normally did wear rings, but something about this smooth, gold band meant so much more to him than any of the eccentric rings he had collected over the years. He kept fiddling with it, spinning it around and making fists.

“It doesn’t come off.” Lacey warned unexpectedly.

“No, never.” Danny agreed and smiled, “Yours either.”

“It’s so strange to have it on.” She gushed.

“We’re married.” Danny said out into the space around them, testing the words, “I have a wife. Hello, yes, I’m Danny and this is my wife, Lacey. One moment please, I’ll check with my wife. My wife and I have yoga class, we can’t make it. Why yes, I am Lacey’s husband.”

“My husband. Wow, yeah that’s weird.” Lacey laughed.

Danny and Lacey pulled into Danny’s driveway, realizing Karen had not yet returned from the Porters and probably on purpose, as she anticipated her son’s likely bedroom celebration.

“Home sweet home.” Danny smiled as they walked into his room, “My room is now your room.” He chuckled.

“Is that so? Then I think I’ll toss the Xbox—“

Danny stepped up in front of Lacey and nudged himself against her, holding her tenderly, “You really wanna fight about the Xbox right now?” He flicked her nose with his own.

Lacey shook her head no, smiling as Danny leaned forward for a kiss. It was their second kiss a married couple, it felt different. Danny broke the kiss several times because he could not stop smiling.

“We’re not getting anywhere here, Smiley.” Lacey teased and began unbuttoning the handful of buttons at the top of Danny’s kurta.

“I’m so fucking happy, I can’t help it.” Danny answered shamelessly.

Lacey lifted Danny’s kurta carefully up and over his head revealing his secret light blue undershirt. Her heart ached knowing that he wanted to wear blue for his son today too.

“Another shirt, Desai? I didn’t realize you’d make me work this hard.”

Danny unzipped Lacey’s romper without even looking, “Okay?” He asked as he prepared to drop the gorgeous outfit to the floor.

Lacey nodded and Danny pushed the fabric from her shoulders sending the romper slithering down Lacey’s perfect body. Danny’s eyes dropped to see her stark white strapless bra and matching thong. No lace, just smooth, seamless satin fabric.

“Lacey—“ Danny liked what he was seeing, he couldn’t help the rush of lust that flushed through him.

Lacey picked up on Danny’s sudden bedroom eyes and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to stop the risk of a giggle escaping and breaking the spell he was under. She took a step back and slowly took a single turn.

“Like what you see?” She asked playfully.

Danny smashed his lips against Lacey’s in a frantic quest to drink in all of her unbelievable sexual energy. Lacey accepted and brought her hands up, running them through Danny’s hair and yanking out his hair tie. Once she had her fingers deep enough into his gorgeous locks, she bunched her hands into fists and squeezed just firm enough to take control of their make out session.

“Oh my god—“ Danny whispered as he pushed Lacey toward his bed, their bed.

Lacey slipped her hands down to unfasten the front of Danny’s pants as their lips continued their sloppy work out. She added a gentle bite to his lip when she heard them thud to the floor. Danny stepped out of his pants and expertly removed his socks with his toes while Lacey greedily rubbed his semi-erect masterpiece through the fabric of his boxers.

Danny slid his hands behind Lacey’s back and unhooked her bra so fast it was as if he had been the one who had invented the closure. He tossed the bra to the side and plopped himself down to sit on the edge of his bed so he could get his mouth on Lacey’s perfect tits.

“Danny—“ Lacey’s fingers were back in his hair, this time squeezing every time Danny’s mouth deserved praise, which was so often she almost felt bad. Almost.

“Easy killer.” Danny kissed the valley in between her breasts, his cheeks warming as the curve of each one rubbed against them.

Danny’s hands traveled to trace the smooth satin of Lacey’s thong. He loved the feeling of satin, something that Lacey only wore for special occasions he realized as he thought back to the emerald green set she had worn for prom night.

He rubbed his fingers down the cool shiny fabric, noting a dramatic temperature change as they found their way to her scorching hot center. Danny was fascinated with feeling her perfect slit through the satin, outlining the divot where he knew her clit would be hiding. Lacey moaned from above.

“I think it might be time to take these off.” Danny said in between sweet kisses just above her bikini line.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” She wanted to play.

Danny looked up at her like a man who was starved for the taste he knew only she had. He was ravenous, desperate. Lacey wanted to hear him ask for it.

“Fuck.” Danny uttered and reached around to get his hands on Lacey’s ass, “Please—“

He pulled Lacey closer and moved his kisses down to land directly on her mound, his lips slowly sliding across the satin. He could smell her, his brain was drunk with lust.

Danny stood and turned Lacey around, “Lie down, love.” He requested softly, “I want a taste—“

Lacey laid herself down, throbbing at finally hearing him tell her his plans. Danny wasted no time pulling her underwear off and throwing them across the room. He pulled her toward the edge of the bed and squatted down, guiding Lacey’s thighs onto his shoulders before pushing a single kiss against her clit.

“I need it—“ Lacey begged, her inhibitions at zero when it came to Danny.

“Oh, I’ll give it to you—“

Danny licked a line from as low as he could get up to Lacey’s clit and paused there to swirl his tongue around it. Lacey’s hips moved of their own free will as they searched for more of Danny’s talent.

He used his broken arm to reach up and hold her hips down, his good arm gripping the outside of her thigh. Once immobilized, Danny pushed his face in deeper, lips now involved and blessing Lacey with full contact sucking.

“Fuck—that’s so good—“ Lacey groaned, feeling her first peak rising already.

Danny could feel it too and backed off a little, measuring Lacey’s responses and adjusting his ministrations with the goal of drawing out a bigger return. In short, he wanted to make her scream his name.

“No, no—god—harder, please?” Lacey pulled Danny’s face against her almost to the point of suffocation.

“Patience.” He pulled back and went even softer.

Lacey tried like hell to grind herself into Danny’s face but he was too strong and held her in place, ignoring her increasing desperation.

“You ready to come?” Danny asked rhetorically, smiling to himself when Lacey whined in frustration.

Danny coaxed Lacey’s legs off his shoulders and split them open, pushing them up toward Lacey’s chest. Lacey took the hint and dropped them to the side so Danny would have better access. He latched on and sucked her clit hard. Lacey moaned and pulled her legs open more.

“Yes—please”

Danny heard her say. He looked up and her eyes were closed, mouth open. She was so beautiful. He swirled his mouth around, lips still suctioned to her clit and surrounding skin like his mouth was the special attachment for a very powerful vacuum cleaner.

“Oh, oh—I’m—I’m right there, please—“ She pleaded as if Danny would dare deny her this release, “Danny!” She shouted before the silence crept in.

Danny felt Lacey let go, pushing her hips against his mouth hard, needing the pressure to dive off the cliff he had brought her to. He’d never get tired of watching her enjoy the pleasure he created for her.

He followed up with softer licks and sucks as she giggled and ran her fingers through his hair over and over. The whole process from the moment Danny’s lips attached to her beautiful pussy to her very satisfying end: four minutes. They could get used to this.

“You’re good at that.” Lacey smiled, dimples ablaze as she pulled her very horny husband off the floor and up her body for more sloppy kisses.

“I’m good at lots of things.”

Danny bit Lacey’s mouth gently and then licked it. Something about Danny licking her lip like she was an ice cream cone sent pulses to her crotch that she had never felt before.

“Why don’t you show me?” Lacey pushed, her voice deep and wrecked with lust.

Danny still had his boxers on. Lacey opened her legs again, swallowing Danny’s body which had been hovering to the side, and brought her feet up. Her toes sunk into the waistband of his underwear and skimmed them off in one smooth move.

“So many talents.” Danny chuckled against Lacey’s neck.

Danny pulled Lacey’s hands up and over her head to rest on the pillow above her, dragging his hands down them, past her armpits and then under her shoulders to brace himself on his forearms, his weight on his elbows.

He rocked his hips from side to side asking for Lacey to open up for him. Lacey wasn’t quite paying attention to Danny’s nonverbal cues, too distracted by him sucking and licking her neck and lips.

“Open up for me, Lace—“ He begged softly into the side of her head, his voice like velvet and his hot breath making her react to his request faster than her brain could process.

Lacey brought her legs up and around Danny’s back, still crushing his sides like a vice. Danny typically loved feeling like they were in a full body hug, but right now he just wanted to have his cock buried balls deep inside his wife. He needed room to work.

“Wider.” He said simply and tried to break his hips free from her thigh’s tight grip.

“Danny—“ She whined, a noise he knew meant she didn’t want to wait anymore.

“Spread your legs for me,” He tried again, Lacey finally started listening to his requests.

Lacey reached up and pulled her knees apart for Danny who leaned up off his elbows and finally notched the head of his wanting, red-tipped dick right at her entrance.

“That’s it, wider.”

Danny was breathing heavy as he popped his tip inside Lacey’s tight body, mouth slack and eyes moving from watching himself penetrate her to looking into her eyes and sending her silent thank-fucking-god-for-you vibes.

“Yes, Lacey—fuck” Danny moved slow, sliding a little deeper with every push forward.

Lacey released one of her legs, doing her best to keep them dropped open at her side. Her hand slid down and began messing around with her clit while Danny watched.

They both knew Lacey couldn’t get off in this particular position without a lot of help from someone’s fingers. But Lacey also knew how much Danny liked to watch and to have the time to move slow and feel every inch of her. His enjoyment was satisfying to her in other ways and so she laid there and let him play.

“Feel good?” She smiled, knowing she was about to spark his lust and light his fire.

“Mhm—“ He smiled back.

Lacey was wet-wet and the glide made Danny’s hips start moving of their own accord. He picked up the pace, leaning forward on his good arm, eyes still watching Lacey rubbing herself.

She stopped rubbing and laid her arms down, using them to push her hips up and send Danny bottoming out inside of her over and over. Lacey fucking him from below finally pushed Danny’s lust into overdrive.

“Wow—“ He grunted, slamming down as Lacey slammed up.

Lacey kept it up, they both did, never having fucked this way before. They were both dominate, pounding each other and getting Danny in deeper than he’d ever been before. He had to give his arms a break and leaned up again, sitting back on his heels. This time he held Lacey’s waist and took her hips with him. She rode him like that, her back still on the bed and her hips rolling.

“Fucking unreal—“ Danny praised and watched her body work.

He pulled her up and collapsed on his back to rest, Lacey finally able to take over and move this along. Lacey turned around and backed her ass up before sitting on Danny’s cock again. Danny held her hips and helped to pull her down to ride him deep over and over again. Lacey rubbed her clit gently against his balls.

“This ass.” He gripped it tight and then slid his hands around and parted her lips so her clit could make better contact with his balls, “Grind deeper baby—“

Lacey did, her sensitive button now pressing and rubbing against Danny’s balls with full contact. The sensation of Lacey’s perfect mound manipulating his balls made him feel pleasure he had never known.

“Holy shit, don’t stop—“ He begged her, “You know how to fuck, c’mon—c’mon Lace—yeah—“

Lacey loved when he would start to ramble, nothing made her feel more powerful than to take her brilliant partner’s words away and turn his mind to mush.

She reached down and cupped his balls, pressing them against her clit as she sat down fully on Danny dick, she knew being buried to the hilt was his favorite thing ever.

“That’s it—ride it—deeper—keep it up—“ Danny’s brain could do nothing but send out filthy praise until she brought him where only she could, “It’s so good—“

His breathing began to change and she knew he was close. Lacey switched her focus to herself now and worked to make sure she got her finish too.

“Shiiittt—“ Lacey was there, her grind becoming erratic.

She took his dick deep, bouncing just enough to milk him the way he needed over and over. Lacey’s hands were smashing Danny’s balls into her clit now and she rubbed herself against them with no shame.

“Danny—yesss”

“That’s it, that’s it—oh fuck, Lacey—I’m coming—“ He grunted to no one as he held her hips flush against himself.

He pushed his cock up as deep as he possibly could and unloaded hard inside Lacey, her hands on his balls unexpectedly extending his climax.

Lacey kept rocking and rode out her orgasm until Danny felt a second, smaller one make her quake around his hypersensitive dick.

“Ooo, I felt that. Here—“

Danny sat up and kissed her back, still feeling enough lust to include a few bites as well. Lacey kept Danny’s softening dick inside her and accepted the hand that found its way around to her clit. The firmness of Danny’s fingers allowing for the level of pressure she needed against her engorged clit.

“I’m—“ Lacey’s head tilted back, eyes closed.

“Yeah?” Danny pushed harder, rubbing fast circles until he felt her core seize again, “Damn—“ He loved every minute of it.

“Break time.” She smiled and hopped off Danny’s lap.

He opened his arms and pulled her against his side. They snuggled in, warm, comfy and absolutely satisfied.

“That was amazing, I just—“ He was still exasperated, “I’m rethinking the living arrangements.” He giggled.

“We should at least find time to have sex every day—“ Lacey agreed, loving having a husband who wanted to please her more than he anticipated his own pleasure.

“Hell yeah, build up a little stockpile to get us through being apart during the week when we start college.” Danny reasoned.

“Well,” Lacey kissed his side and pulled him tighter, “We can fuck on the weekends, maybe Monday mornings too. Friday all night, so it’s really only three days a week we’ll be missing out—“ She smiled into his ribs.

Danny squeezed her back, “Fridays sound like they’ll be very important—“

“So important.” Lacey shifted so she could get her lips on his again, “We’ll have an infant and people everywhere all the time. We need to make our time together a priority too.”

“Absolutely.” Danny agreed.

As they laid there in silence, independently thinking about their future together, Danny tensed a little.

“What’s wrong?”

“How are we going to avoid having a million kids?”

Danny couldn’t fathom how they would prevent this from happening. He felt that if Lacey wasn’t already pregnant, he would have just made that happen in the last ten minutes.

They both loved sex, lots of it, raw and free. They had agreed the night before Danny’s eighteenth birthday they’d never use condoms together again. He also knew Lacey would breastfeed their child and wouldn’t take any medications during that time, like birth control.

“Well, how many kids do you want?”

“I don’t know.” He had never talked to Lacey about a quantity before.

Danny put his hand on Lacey’s belly, “I mean, this kid is in for it. Between these grandparents and our friends, he’s going to be spoiled.”

“True.” Lacey waited patiently.

“A sibling close in age would help him understand the world doesn’t revolve around him alone—“

“You don’t have to sell me on the idea of more kids, Danny. I’m asking you for a rough estimate here.”

“I think that number is up to you.” He said honestly.

“We come from families where we’re the only children. I want my child to have siblings for sure.”

Danny kissed Lacey’s forehead, “Me too. Close in age?”

“As close as possible, yeah.” Lacey nodded, kissing his cheek.

“How many siblings?” Danny asked, his hand reaching for her hip and gripping it lightly.

“I guess we’ll know the number when we get there.” Lacey said, lips against his.

“So maybe we won’t even have worry about it then—“ Danny breathed against her neck, tongue darting out and licking the skin he found there.

“Well, I will say that if one is the number we decide to stay at, the answer is—“ Lacey made a pair of scissors with her hand and made the ‘snip snip’ cutting motion twice.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear you.” Danny smiled and flipped on top of Lacey.

“Danny—“

Danny eyes dropped to take in his wife’s beautiful body and drink in her radiant soul.

“No, you’re right, that is the answer because there’s no way in hell I’m not tearing this shit up bare on the daily.

“So romantic. Now work.” She pulled him against her for fiery kisses and round two.


	51. Buy the Ticket, Take the Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. Thank you for all of your comments and messages, I hope you have enjoyed the story!

“Mnngh, baby, what are you doing?” Danny asked, half groaning from being woken up too early, half groaning from Lacey’s perfect mouth being wrapped around his dick. He cracked his eyes open.

She didn’t answer, her mouth otherwise occupied.

He flipped the blanket off of them as his body heated up, finding a naked Lacey sucking him off with great vigor. He reached down to help with her beautiful hair, watching as she deep throated him with ease.

“Oh fuck—I’m so lucky.” Danny giggled when Lacey redoubled her efforts and focused on his swollen tip.

“I’m gonna come—“ He warned her, not in the least bit surprised when she began jerking him faster, mouth still secured around him and ready to swallow.

Lacey did just that, sucking him dry and returning to lick up every dropped that oozed out afterward.

“That’s—I like waking up like that.” Danny admitted, accepting the kiss Lacey offered as she crawled up Danny’s lean frame.

“You fucking earned that, D. Lacey night was—I think I still owe you actually —“ Lacey giggled as she recalled their never ending wedding night festivities.

Danny kissed her again, “You don’t owe me a damn thing. Last night? That’s every night if we want it to be. This is just your life now so, you’re just gonna have to get used to being worshipped daily.” He shrugged and smiled.

Normally, they would respect the morning breath and abstain from kisses until they pulled themselves together and brushed their teeth, but in this case, they had only gone to bed three hours ago. A nap really, it didn’t count.

“We need to get moving if we’re going to see Phoebe before we go to school.” Lacey said gently as she rolled off their bed.

Danny groaned again, “Yeah, okay.”

He stood and stretched, completely naked and comfy as he watched his wife’s body disappear under the black leggings and the oversized black hoodie she kept at his house in case of emergencies.

“No shower?” Danny looked at her like she was crazy.

“Already happened, buddy. Do try to keep up.” Lacey smiled and took off before he could grab her, “I’m going to eat Karen’s food, get your shit together, Desai, damn.”

Danny’s heart was bursting as he watched Lacey walk out of his room and listened as she pranced down the stairs toward the kitchen. That was his wife. He was married.

In the shower, his thoughts took off. Tuesday, June sixteenth, twenty twenty, he thought to himself, willing his mind to never forget that date. As the memories of their day led to memories of last night, Danny couldn’t help his cock’s renewed interest.

The water was warm and he shamelessly rubbed himself out. He remembered vividly how Lacey’s body felt from the inside and although he could not quite replicate it, the memories of Lacey’s face as he pleased her were enough to get him to come again. This was Danny’s second orgasm in the last fifteen minutes, and tenth overall in less than five hours.

“Fuck, I’m in trouble.” He said to himself as he realized his sex drive was somehow stronger now than he ever remembered it being.

Danny wrapped a towel around his waist and shuffled back to his room to pull on some low rise jeans, tucking a merlot colored vintage t-shirt into the front and fastening his belt.

He found Lacey and his mom laughing together in the kitchen as Lacey worked on devouring a huge stack of pancakes with butter and syrup.

“No pizza?” Danny smirked, kissing the back of Lacey’s head as he walked by.

“Do you want pizza?!” Karen stood straighter, Danny certain that his mom was crazy enough to whip up a homemade pizza right now.

Lacey shook her head no as she worked to finish her mouthful, “No, no—these pancakes are exactly what I want.” She smiled before shoveling in another bite.

“Thanks, Mum.” Danny said she placed a plate of his preferred eggs and bacon in front of him.

“The number of days I can do this for you is decreasing so fast.” Karen said sadly, “I love being able to take care of you, at least for a little while longer. And this one—“ Karen pointed to Lacey, “Was about to make pop tarts!”

Lacey shrugged and grabbed some of Danny’s bacon, her eyes lingering on the eggs. Danny shook his head and just slid his plate her way and Lacey dug in, Danny handing her the ketchup from the fridge before she even had to ask.

“I haven’t been as sick the last couple of days.” Lacey noted to no one in particular, “So I’m going to have to give up the pizza and the pancakes and try to stick to higher protein stuff if I’m ever going to have a chance of getting my body back after this.”

“I can make that happen.” Danny said as he made himself a new breakfast, “We never ate that stuff before anyway, we’ll just go back to eating clean.”

Lacey nodded and chugged down the orange juice, giving them all a satisfied ‘ahhh’ at the end.

Karen giggled and cleared Lacey’s plates, “I’m so glad you’re starting to feel better. I think you lost more than you gained the last two months.”

Danny sat down next to Lacey and finally ate his own breakfast, Lacey still stealing some of his bacon.

“Last day of finals, right?” Karen asked as she sipped her coffee.

“Yep—“ Lacey said nervously.

“What do you have?” Karen asked, having no idea what classes a regular senior had to take.

“Biology and algebra today.” She sighed.

“You’ll do great.” Danny said, trying to get his wife pumped up.

“What do you have left, Danny?” Karen asked him.

“World history and mythology.” Danny was unconcerned about either one, he knew he’d ace them.

“Leave it to Danny to take an extra class when he doesn’t even need to.” Lacey shook her head.

“I like mythology.” Danny shrugged, “Free knowledge, I’ll take it.” He smiled smugly.

“Nerd.”

“Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Desai, I’m heading out to yoga, have a great day and maybe I’ll see you later?” Karen smiled at her two favorite kids, giving them both a squeeze before heading out, “Take care of my grandson.”

Lacey watched Danny finish eating, his lips, his mouth—she couldn’t stop thinking about them being latched onto her clit not too long ago. So talented, she thought.

“Can I help you?” Danny chuckled as he busted Lacey for staring.

“Can we, I mean—“

Lacey debated just outright asking for another round of sex. She knew at this point in her pregnancy she could come off as a little overbearing and found it difficult to find the stopping point.

Danny tipped his chin up at her as he finished his coffee, “‘Sup, Desai?” He smiled at her, loving every minute of her taking his last name.

That did it for her.

“I need you to bend me over this counter and fuck me.”

If she was trapped in this hormone filled body that Danny helped create, then he’d just have to help bear the consequences.

Danny swallowed and set his mug down.

“I—I mean, if that’s what you want—“

“No, I need it.” She clarified desperately, covertly grinding her clit against the stool she was sitting on.

Danny stood and walked up behind her, moving her hair to the side and kissing her cheek, her neck. He bit the shell of her ear lightly before burying his lips against it.

“Up.” He requested happily, his voice sending an instant puddle between her legs.

Lacey stood and Danny pushed her top half gently against the counter, careful not to crush her baby bump. Lacey arched her ass out and up at the perfect height for him to fuck her properly.

“Yes—“ Lacey whined in anticipation, Danny shaking his head at her eagerness.

He pulled her leggings down just far enough to expose her smooth, waxed entrance. Danny made quick work of undoing his belt and pulling out his own insatiable beast. He gave himself a few strokes, still in awe that this was his life right now.

Danny positioned himself behind her, sliding his arms along hers and intertwining the fingers on his good hand with hers.

“You sure about this?” He asked her sweetly.

“Please—“

Danny pushed inside of Lacey without waiting another moment.

“Oh!” She hadn’t expected that, and it was exactly what she wanted.

They never really fucked this way, Danny always wanting to be face to face, to feel more connected, more intimate. For some reason today was totally different. Danny squeezed her hand and kept fucking her, passion pouring from his body as his lips found her neck again.

“I like this—“ He admitted.

Danny reached down and lifted Lacey’s leg up so her foot could rest on the bottom rung of the stool, opening her hips up so he could penetrate her deeper. Lacey threw her ass back every time Danny thrust forward, making him release her hand and grab onto her hips.

He watched as her ass slapped against his legs, sending a ripple up to her waist over and over. He was obsessed with the sound, pulling her against him as he pumped forward harder, faster.

“Yes—“ Lacey was wrecked.

Danny reached around and rubbed her clit firmly, his cast hand still aiding in pulling her backward onto him. Lacey swiveled her hips and flexed her clit against Danny’s hand, she needed to come so bad.

“I love you,” Danny admitted, biting her ear again.

“Danny—please” Lacey begged him.

Danny kept it up, “I can’t wait to fuck you later, taking care of my wife, all day—“ He promised and the thought of Danny fucking her in random places throughout the day was all she needed.

Lacey cried out, Danny keeping his hand on her clit and slowing the intensity of his strokes inside of her body. He pulled back to pop his tip through her entrance over and over, pushing inside of her completely when he finally came so she’d take his load deep.

“Holy shit.” Lacey was a sweaty mess, “Thank you—“

Danny pulled her pants into place and helped her up off the counter, spinning her around for a kiss before pulling himself together again.

“What is happening to me? I’m not complaining, this stage is way better than puking every hour, but how am I going to get though this?”

“We’ll figure it out together, okay? I’m here.” Danny laughed, “I’m so fucking here for this.”

Lacey drove them to Phoebe’s house, making a pit stop for iced coffee and chocolate croissants from Johnny Cakes, Phoebe’s favorite.

Phoebe’s parents grabbed Danny the second they saw him and together they hung onto him, so thankful for the young man who had saved their daughter’s life. Lacey was proud of him too, standing there awkwardly holding Phoebe’s treats.

Lacey couldn’t help thinking that Phoebe’s parents had no clue about their daughter banging Danny, Danny’s father, or that Danny had gotten her pregnant. Mr. And Mrs. Daly were older parents, having conceived Phoebe via IVF when they were in their forties. They saw her as a special prize and in their eyes she could do no wrong.

The Daly’s knew that Lacey was pregnant and knew about the leaked sex tape involving Danny and Lacey and sent many pitying looks Lacey’s way which irritated her to no end. If they only knew what their own daughter was up to she knew they’d be devastated.

All they knew right now was that Danny had saved their precious princess from the big bad drug situation that their daughter was a victim of and that in no way was her fault.

“May we go see her?” Danny asked when he was finally able to peel them off of him.

“Of course! Jo and the gang are up there—“ Mrs. Daly confirmed before tipping her head to the side and placing a hand on Lacey’s back, “Coffee isn’t the best option during pregnancy, dear.”

“This?” Lacey held up the iced coffee, “This is for your daughter.” She grimaced, unable to control her irritation.

“Well isn’t that nice, selfless, that’s a good characteristic for a mom to have. I wish I could have been as mature as you when I was your age.” Mrs. Daly complimented her, maybe?

Lacey wasn’t so sure and was about to ask more questions when Danny took her hand, “You’re right about that, Lacey will be an incredible mother.” He defended her before pulling her toward the stairs, “Let’s go.”

“Captain!” Phoebe almost squealed as Danny walked in and accepted another enthusiastic embrace from a member of the Daly household.

Lacey trudged in after him and watched her husband get handled by someone who Lacey saw as a potential threat to her family.

“Hey, Lace!” Phoebe greeted her like they were old friends, “Oooo, is that for me?!” She happily snagged the coffee and the bag of croissants, “Thank you!”

“You coming to school?” Danny asked her.

Phoebe sat back down on her bed and pulled open the pastry bag. She took a huge bite of one of the croissants, “Mmm, Nope. Tomorrow.” She nodded and took another bite.

“Well I’m glad you’re feeling better, you scared me, honestly.” Danny admitted, pulling her up for another hug.

“Aww, Danny. I’m sorry, I honestly thought the dose was like Tylenol so when I saw the two hundred micrograms I assumed I could take like, six of them. Micro though, that’s smaller than milligram so I just took all ten.”

“Wow. You’re in AP chem, right?” Lacey’s face crinkled in disbelief.

“Ouch. Roasted.” Phoebe giggled, “I fucked up.”

Danny could almost see the tension weaving it’s web between the two women. It was time to go.

“Alright, Cap. We’ve gotta get going so we’re not late, but please let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks, D. I mean it.” She grabbed him and hugged him again, a little too tight and a little too long.

Lacey turned and reached for the door, Danny gently pushing Phoebe off of him and heading out right behind her.

“That was nice.” Lacey said sarcastically as she drove them to school.

“She looked so much better—“ Danny tried to keep them focused on the reason they had visited.

Lacey roared into the senior lot driving their new car. Everyone in town knew the car belonged to Vikram so most assumed Danny was just borrowing it. Still, it shifted the focus for most of their classmates away from the rumors about Phoebe’s overdose the day before.

“Nice ride, D. Where’s yours?” Scott asked as he walked a circle around it as if he were checking out a girl.

“It is mine, Ogden. It was a gift.”

“Damn.”

Danny and Lacey had decided they were not going to hide their new status, but they were not going to offer the info either. They knew what their school did with information and Danny was not going to allow them to stress out his pregnant wife with a bunch of rumors and made up bullshit. It was simply none of their business.

After finals, Lacey met Danny on the front steps just outside Mrs. Benson’s classroom.

“Hey husband.” Lacey smiled and sat down next to him, “You are so attractive—“ She gushed as she took in his smooth brown skin that seemed to glow in the natural sunlight.

“Thanks.” He smiled at her and dutifully pecked her on the lips. His mind was somewhere else.

“Heard anything?”

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and pulled it up into a bun, “No. Mrs. B told me to stay here while she went to check on my last two grades.”

“Look at you, special treatment just because you’re the smartest.” Lacey shook her head, “I’ll be lucky if I get my grades before we walk for graduation.”

Danny sighed, Lacey’s jokes not helping to reduce his anxiety.

“Mrs. Crane is going to give Regina’s speech and the school is making her the honorary valedictorian. If I’m next, I’ll be listed as the actual valedictorian just so that whomever is behind me will rightfully claim salutatorian.” Danny was rambling.

“Who’s behind you, Doug?”

“Yeah. It’s just, Regina and I wrote these speeches together. They fit together, compliment each other—“ He wanted to give this speech more than anything.

“How do you think you did?”

“I don’t know.” Danny shook his head.

“Excuse me, Danny?” Mrs. Benson appeared out of nowhere and summoned him to come inside.

Danny scrambled to his feet and extended his hand to help Lacey up.

“You want me there?”

“Yes.” Danny held Lacey’s hand and dragged her inside with him.

“Danny this is private information, Lacey should wait outside.” Mrs. Benson began to object.

“Mrs. B, Lacey’s my wife, I want her here.” He admitted, nervously playing with the ring on Lacey’s finger.

“When did this happen?” Mrs. Benson’s face lit up.

“Last night.” Danny relaxed a little thinking about their night.

“Well congratulations! Wow, that is wonderful! Okay then, Lacey stays.” She smiled and then turned back to focus on Danny, “You’re our valedictorian.”

Danny exhaled in marked relief, “Are you serious?”

“Honestly, between us, it wasn’t even close. Great job.” Mrs. Benson winked at him.

Danny turned to Lacey and scooped her into his arms, lifting her up and giving her a spin.

Lacey giggled, “Congratulations, Danny!”

“Thank you, thank you Mrs. B—“

“I expect this to be some speech.” She challenged him.

Danny nodded, “It’ll be ready.”

Danny and Lacey chased each other down the front steps of the school like the young couple in love they really were. Danny caught up to her easily and picked her up again for another spin.

“Danny, I’m gonna puke!” She warned him in between laughs.

“We’re done. I can’t believe we just finished high school—“ He sang happily and set her down, but not letting go of her.

“Congratulations.” Lacey said again while snuggling further into Danny’s arms.

“I love you.” Danny said, zero stress left in his voice.

Lacey kissed him, which never just ended there for them, especially not at this stage of Lacey’s pregnancy.

“We need to get out of here.” Danny smiled and pulled them toward their new car.

Lacey spent the next couple of nights at Danny’s despite having told their parents the living arrangements were not changing. This was out of sheer necessity due to Lacey’s body craving Danny’s body. Danny did not disappoint, helping to satisfy Lacey’s every craving until she would tap out.

Friday night, Rico’s band was going to be playing at Archie’s pre-graduation party and Danny and Lacey were invited. Karen and the Porters were nervous about it after everything the pair had endured the weekend before.

Lacey promised their parents that they would not involve themselves in any situations where Danny could get arrested or add to their amateur porn career.

“What are you wearing?” Lacey asked, fluffing the shirt she was wearing in front of Danny’s full-length mirror, her third wardrobe change in the last five minutes.

“I don’t know, this?” He shrugged while reading something on his iPad as he relaxed in a crumpled ball on their bed.

“You look homeless.” Lacey huffed.

“Thanks?” Danny tossed the iPad down and sat up, “Whats up? It’s just a stupid party.”

“Nothing fits!” She shrieked in frustration before ripping off the third top and tossing into the pile she had started on the floor.

Danny tried another strategy, “What would you like me to wear?” He asked softly.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe not come-stained shorts?” She blew out from somewhere inside Danny’s closet.

Danny scanned his shorts, they were nothing of the sort. He knew then that her confidence had plummeted, again. It was something every mom in his life had warned him would take random nosedives throughout this pregnancy process.

He knew Lacey was the one dealing in real time with the hormones and the sleepless nights, the peeing and puking, the surprising constant need for sex right now and of course, a rapidly changing body. Danny was witness to it, and sometimes the focus of it, but he could not imagine physically going through it all and dealing with it 24/7 like his wife had to. She was a fucking boss.

Danny climbed off the bed and pulled his clothes off, leaving his boxer briefs in place as he made his way to his closet. Lacey stepped out in another one of his t-shirts and got distracted by Danny’s gorgeous body.

“Goddamn it.” Lacey closed her eyes.

Danny smirked and pulled her against him, “Let me make you feel better—“ He kissed her face, her head, her shoulder.

Lacey pushed him away gently, “I’m a fucking house. I know you’re just having all this sex with me because you feel it’s your duty, or whatever—“

“Which would you prefer my response to be: I fucking love houses, I love fucking houses, or confirm that I am simply duty-bound to fornicate with my wife?” Danny asked with a dead-ass serious face.

It got Lacey laughing, which was the ultimate goal, “Oh go away.” She grumbled and checked herself out in the mirror again and deflated.

Danny walked up beside her, “Thank you for everything you’re going through for our son, Lacey. You’re not a house, you’re more like a condo, okay? Get over yourself.”

She started crying.

Danny pulled her in for a hug, “Lacey, I’m joking. Not about being thankful, but about the condo. You’re more like a basement apartment, a closet really.”

“I’m going to be enormous.” Lacey sniffled as she once again began thinking about the changes she’d see in the next few months.

This was the third time Lacey had brought up her weight gain in the last seven days. Danny couldn’t just give her the same answer again, it wasn’t working. He had to show her.

Danny slid his hands down to her belly and just held her like that for a few minutes, their foreheads resting together in exhaustion on both sides.

Danny began rubbing Lacey’s belly, fingers down, dropping his hand lower and lower with each pass until he was rubbing her V area through her leggings.

“Danny—“ Lacey’s nipples pebbled and she felt her temperature rise a thousand degrees.

Danny buried his face near her ear and prepared to lay out a shitload of truths onto her in an effort to calm her anxiety. To be honest, he wasn’t sure what else to do.

“I cannot fake attraction, Mrs. Desai.” He began, hands still working their magic, “Your soul has always belonged with mine, and while we’re stuck in these bodies, I am forever attracted to the one you’ve got. It doesn’t matter what shape you are, or how old you get. If you are in this body—“ Danny moved his hands around to her ass and pulled her against his now erect cock, “I want to make love to it.”

“A closet, huh?” Her mouth hovered outside his. Danny flexed his cock against her mound knowing she’d feel it.

“Single door, maybe it’s just a cabinet.” He said, their lips just barely touching now.

“I love you.” Lacey said and finally pushed their mouths together.

Danny pulled her t-shirt off and carried her to the bed, setting her down before helping her pull her pants and underwear off.

“I need it—“

Danny’s mouth was back on hers, “I know—“ He yanked his boxers off and laid down next to her, “How do you want it?”

Lacey aggressively mounted him and just slipped him right inside, “Oh fuuuuck—“ She threw her head back at the sudden stretch. The two of them usually a little slower during the first few strokes to give Lacey time to acclimate.

Danny winced for her, “Damn—“ but it felt amazing to him.

“You are so fucking big—“ She hushed out, moving her hips like a porn star as her lower half devoured her husband’s perfect dick.

Danny brought his knees up a little and put his hands loosely on Lacey’s hips, “You’ve never said that to me before.” He said and looked up into Lacey’s eyes.

“I haven’t?”

Danny shook his head no, “I’d remember that—“ His breathing began changing, “Mm, Lacey, fuck you’re so good at that—“ Danny groaned his gritty approval.

Lacey smiled bigger and rode him faster, “Danny—“

Danny sat up and wrapped his hands around her hips a little tighter, “Feel it?” His mouth hung, “I’ve seen every inch of you, smelled it, tasted it. I fucking want you, just as much as you need it—“

She bowed forward against Danny’s chest when she came this time, Danny finishing smoothly just behind her.

“Wow.” Lacey smiled and kissed him.

“Yeah wow.” Danny smiled back.

Lacey stayed sitting in Danny’s lap for a few moments as she caught her breath.

“So, did you not know you have a massive cock, or are you just into hearing about it?” Lacey giggled and kissed him again.

“I mean—“ Danny didn’t know what to say. He giggled back, shaking his head into Lacey’s chest and snuggling there blissfully.

Lacey pulled his head back by his hair gently so she could look at him, “It’s big.” Lacey licked her lips, “And it’s mine.” She winked this time, dimples slaying him.

Lacey released Danny’s hair and his head fell forward to snuggle into her breasts again.

“Do we have to go to this party?” He whined a little, happy to just stay in bed with Lacey for the entire summer and help to build each other’s confidence up.

“I know your teammates, if you don’t go they’ll just come looking for you.” Lacey pulled away and went to grab Danny’s robe, “I’m gonna hop in the shower again real quick.”

Danny pulled out suit pants, his tight navy ones. A loose floral button down, brown belt and shoes. Lacey came back in just as Danny was selecting jewelry.

“How can you go from a wrinkled ball to THIS in ten minutes?!” Lacey waved her arms around at him.

Karen knocked on the door and waited until Lacey said it was okay to come in. It was a rare moment that Karen hadn’t heard moaning from the other side so she jumped all over it.

“Hey guys, I’m ordering Chinese for when Kyle gets here. Want anything?”

“Not for me, thanks. Lacey and I are heading to that party at Archie’s.”

“Oh, that’s right—“ Karen was still worried.

“Can I get my usual, for later?” Lacey asked, more excited than expected at the thought of cold Chinese food.

“Cashew chicken and broccoli it is!” Karen smiled and did a double take as she scoped out her adult son, “You look handsome, Danny.”

“Aww, thanks Mum.” Danny messed with his collars and necklaces, trying to get them into the spaces they belonged.

“What are you wearing?” She asked Lacey after realizing she was still in a robe.

“A tent.” She groaned.

“I’m borrowing her.” Karen grabbed Lacey’s hand and pulled her out of Danny’s room.

A half hour later and Lacey walked back in wearing a long red sundress with tiny white flowers all over it. The top was shirred and had two off the shoulder short sleeves. The tight fitting on the top relaxed and began to flow around the top of her waist, skimming over the areas Lacey was feeling bad about, masking them without making it obvious. The long fabric of the skirt had a thigh high slit on each side and Lacey actually felt pretty and sexy, something she hadn’t felt in a while.

“Damn.” Danny gushed.

“Let’s go.”

******

“Oh shit—The Captain had arrived!” Archie shouted as he opened the door for Danny and Lacey.

“Hey man, are you already drunk?” Danny asked, arriving only a half hour after the party was to begin.

“I’ve been drunk since Wednesday. Hey Lace, wow. Wow.” Archie walked an exaggerated circle around her.

“Ew, don’t be gross—“ Lacey sneered and then walked past both of them and over toward the kitchen.

“Who’s here tonight?” Danny tried to steer him away from thoughts of his wife.

“Whoever wants to take the ride.” Archie nodded like he was the wittiest person alive.

“Phoebe here?”

“Yep.” Archie pointed to the center of the bodies in his living room, “Hey, why are you always trying to push me and Daly together?”

Danny shrugged, “I don’t know, you’re both similar—“

“Yeah, well, we fuck D. I’m not looking for any complications right now.”

“Yeah, well, neither am I.” Danny warned, unexpectedly crowding up into Archie’s space.

“Whoa, what’s up?” Archie took a step back, hands out in front of him.

“Leave Lacey alone.”

“Hey man, she looks awesome tonight, I was just paying my respects.”

“In the most disrespectful way possible?”

“I didn’t touch her, relax—“

“Leave Lacey alone.” Danny warned again and walked past Archie toward the kitchen.

“Yeah, come in, welcome to MY house. Enjoy the party.” Archie grumbled to himself and closed the door.

In true Yates’ party fashion, guests were a writhing mess about an hour in. Archie had a large backyard and was one of the few people in town who also had an in-ground pool.

“Lacey!” Jo bounced over in between Danny and Lacey and slapped an arm around both of them, “Hi guys.” She smiled like seeing them was the best thing that ever happened to her.

“Hey Jo.” Danny greeted, pulling her arm off of him.

“Hey, Lacey—wanna go swimming?!” Jo asked like the answer was obvious.

“No.”

“Oh come onnn.” Jo whined like a toddler, “Fine.” She rolled her eyes and wandered away, jumping on Tyler’s back for a lift outside.

“Having fun?” Danny checked in with Lacey who just shrugged, elbow deep into a bowl of nuts she had found.

“You?”

Danny held up the Hennessy cocktail that Scott had crafted for him, “Drinks are good.” He smiled, obviously feeling it already.

“Oh boy.”

Danny walked up and pecked Lacey’s lips, “I’ll be good, I promise.”

Why was that so sexy? Ugh.

Lacey smiled and the two swayed a little to the beat blasting through Archie’s entire house.

By midnight, half the party was in the pool, the thought of how much piss was mixing between the bodies made Lacey’s stomach turn. The other half of the party were involved in beer pong and general dirty dancing.

Rico’s band had taken over the music and played their set from about 10 pm through midnight. Now, Archie’s sound system was back, pumping out lots of brand new and old school hip-hop.

Danny was buzzed and doing a pretty good job of staying out of trouble. He was currently nuzzled into the front of Lacey, dancing happily with hands resting on her ass and becoming increasingly invested in squeezing it.

Lacey smiled up at him, “Careful big guy, I ignite easily these days—“

Danny smiled back and slid his hands back up to her waist. A slow song began and Danny held Lacey against him tightly, so happy to have her in his arms. He had closed his eyes for a beat, opening to find Phoebe’s eyes piercing right though him as she danced with Scott.

They held eye contact for longer than acceptable and Danny wasn’t sure why he couldn’t look away. He watched Phoebe’s hands slowly rub Scott’s back, eventually bringing them down to tuck her fingertips into the front his waistband and pull his lower half closer to hers. It was then that Scott went for a kiss, Phoebe turning her head so Scott’s lips hit her neck and she could keep her eyes connected with Danny’s.

“Mmm—“ Danny could hear her approval mix with the soft melody of the song. He was sure no one else could.

Danny had everything he had ever wanted happily swaying in his arms right now, but there was something about knowing someone else wanted him, someone that knew what he liked, that had been through some shit with him. He was drunk now and just couldn’t reel himself in.

The song ended and Phoebe danced her way over behind Lacey. Danny knew this wasn’t a good idea, but his brain wasn’t in control anymore. He had seen these two ladies kiss, he had seen them taste each other, the memories of prom night flooding his senses. He wanted them both again.

Lacey could feel Danny’s excitement as they grinded together gently.

“Hennessy really makes things interesting for you, huh?” Lacey laughed, suddenly feeling a soft bump from behind.

Lacey turned to see Phoebe, staring directly at Danny, and Danny doing his best to keep his eyes on Lacey.

Lacey shook her head, “Oh, I thought this was for me—“ She rubbed against his half-chub, making his eyes close and his mouth open slightly, “But I see it’s actually because you’re watching pornhub.” She snarked, referencing Phoebe, looking like a drunk prostitute, gyrating behind her.

Lacey spun around, intentionally grinding her ass into Danny’s junk and making him involuntarily grab her hips. Lacey reached out and grabbed Phoebe, pulling her close and holding her there, hands on her lower back. Phoebe lit up and went with it, dancing against Lacey while Danny watched them helplessly.

“Like this, Danny?” Lacey asked, not looking at him, “Maybe closer?” She pulled Phoebe in tighter, hands moving to her ass.

Danny was too scared to say anything, his eyes unable to stop watching Phoebe’s perfectly toned soccer legs straddle his wife’s thighs. His interest increased and with Lacey’s backside pressed firmly against him, she could tell.

Lacey knew he was drunk, but was furious that his self control had evaporated. Her deepest fears sending anxiety and sadness through her stronger than she could handle. She was mad-mad and she hid it from him.

Phoebe smiled, “Can we go make him happy?” She suggested into the ear of a very nauseated Lacey.

“No, thanks anyway.” She said back sweetly, offering no indication she was full of raging scorn, “Maybe you two would like to dance?”

Phoebe nodded and Lacey slid herself behind Danny, keeping contact with him so he thought this was just a group sandwich dance. Danny’s hands remained attached to Lacey and moved with her as she slid behind him.

Phoebe wasted no time and moved forward only to feel the result of her efforts pressing thick and heavy into her hip. Danny closed his eyes to try and center himself as Phoebe wrapped a leg around him and basically dry humped his erection.

“Fuck—“ Danny was a mess.

“Miss me?”

Danny heard her voice and his eyes flew open, realizing his hands were no longer touching his wife and the warmth of Lacey’s body was no longer there. He pushed Phoebe off of him and took a step back.

“I’ve gotta go—“

He looked for Lacey everywhere, frantically searching Archie’s backyard, the bathrooms, the bedrooms, the basement—everywhere. Danny finally walked out the front door and found her. She was sitting in their car, reclined in the driver’s seat as if she were preparing for a nap.

“Lacey—“ Danny walked around to the driver’s side window and squatted down.

“Oh, hey Danny, that was fast.” Lacey said as she rolled the window down.

“That was a mistake. I’m sorry—“

“That? No, that was the reality. This?” Lacey pointed between the two of them, “This was the mistake.”

“No, no—I was just, I just—“ He couldn’t get his brain on board to say the right string of words.

“In two months, you’re going to have access to her 24/7. Your useless, fat wife won’t be literally cock blocking you then. Sounds like you have a lot to look forward to.”

“You can trust me.”

The tears came then for Lacey. She sat herself up, “Why did I do this?!” She asked herself, shaking her head, obviously disappointed.

“Lacey, please—can we talk about this when I’m not so fucking drunk?!” He yelled, something he rarely did and even more rarely at Lacey.

“Want to try that again?” Lacey glared at him.

Danny bounced up out of his squat, increasingly frustrated, “I was dancing. You’re the one who read more into it!”

“Oh, right, so if I said yes to her offer for a threesome just now you would have said no?”

Danny sighed and bunched his fingers up into his hair.

“You’re right, okay? If you gave the green light we’d all be in a bed somewhere right now, but you didn’t and so my dick is right here next to you like I promised and not buried inside her while she rides it raw!” That seemed so much more chivalrous in Danny’s head than his mouth had made it sound, he cringed at himself.

“Wow.”

“Fuck.” Danny scrubbed his good hand down his face, “Lacey, please?”

“Please what? You want me to just accept it and make you feel comfortable about it? Fuck that, Danny. You can also stop fucking yelling at me right now!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I can’t do this right now, I need to not be spinning.”

“Get in. I’m taking you home.”

Danny walked around and slid into the passenger seat. Lacey pulled into Danny’s driveway just as her patience for hearing the constant “I’m sorry” over and over had reached its end.

Lacey didn’t wait for him to get his fine motor skills in gear, she stepped out and up to the front door and walked in, Karen and Kyle turning around as she entered.

“Lacey! Hey, you’re back earlier than I expected—“ Karen walked toward her and stopped short when she connected with Lacey’s tight face, “Everything okay?”

“Well, he didn’t get arrested so, mission accomplished.” Lacey shrugged and handed Karen the keys, “Don’t let him drive, that’s all I’ll say. He should be up early, I’m sure he’ll want time to go over his speech again before the ceremony.” Her voice cracked at the end, revealing Lacey’s crumbling resolve.

“Lacey—“ Karen pulled her in for a hug, “What happened, honey?”

Danny finally figured out how to open all the doors necessary to drag his spinning ass inside the house. As he entered his eyes fell on his sobbing wife in his mother’s arms. A helpless Kyle staring at Danny wide eyed.

“Daniel.” Karen said in only the way a mom could.

“I-I didn’t do anything—“

“Well maybe you should.” Karen looked at him like he was in huge trouble.

“Need some coffee, Danny?” Kyle asked, seeing that Danny was obviously tipsy.

“If I can’t go to sleep right now, then sure, I guess.” He shrugged and let his arms flop to his sides.

Lacey pulled away from Karen and wiped below her eyes, “I’ll bring the dress back tomorrow. I should go.”

“You’re leaving? I got the cashew chicken—“

“Oh, I’m leaving. Thanks anyway.” Lacey turned and walked right past Danny and out the door without another word.

“Kyle—“

“I’m on it.” Kyle jogged after her.

“I don’t need a chaperone.” Lacey huffed as Kyle caught up to her.

“I’m the chief of police here, Lacey. Public safety is my everything, sorry.” He shrugged and continued walking with her toward her parent’s house, “You two have a fight?”

“You could say that I guess.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, not physically anyway.”

“You know, Tess and I, we got married at eighteen.”

“Really?”

Kyle nodded, “It was difficult, took a few tries to find our stride.”

“Did you have trouble keeping your hands off of other women too?” Lacey revealed, completely disgusted.

Kyle shrugged, “Welllll, I might have had a similar issue—“

“Oh great.” She was doomed.

“Vikram, Tess, Karen and I were pretty close friends in high school, but Vik—he could always have his pick.” Kyle shook his head as he remembered back to his youth.

“Sounds familiar.”

“He knew I loved Karen, I always have, but—he got there first. He got there first.” Kyle nodded sadly.

“How’d you get involved with Tess?”

“I got her pregnant, I thought I was doing the right thing by marrying her.”

“Wait, you didn’t have Jo at eighteen—“

“No, we lost our first baby. Took another twelve years before we tried again.”

Lacey tried to imagine being married to Danny for a decade before they had kids.

“Look, I’m not saying whatever he did doesn’t warrant you to be upset, but you’re going to make mistakes, both of you will.”

“Warrant? Was that like, a cop pun?” Lacey smiled.

“Did he do something?”

“Not really, but he will, and it’ll kill me.”

“So run now and save yourself the heartbreak, is that the plan?”

“I’m scared.”

“You don’t trust him?”

“Sometimes I do—“

“It’s faith, Lacey, commitment to each other—“

“I’d never cheat on him.”

“You think he will?”

“Honestly? The parameters for him will be too perfect. It’s like being hired to watch 50,000 diamonds, all alone.”

Kyle squinted, “Okay?”

“Anyone would take the diamond. If I knew I wouldn’t get caught, I’d take the fucking diamond too.”

“Did he take the diamond tonight?”

“No. The diamond job would start this fall.”

“You’re talking about Phoebe.”

Kyle just stopped and stared at her as they reached the Porter’s house.

“Listen, Lacey, I grew up with Tess, thought I knew her more than I knew myself. You and Danny have a lot to discover about each other and you will be different people twenty years from now, Tess and I are. I got to watch her finally embrace who she really is. In the end, we didn’t end up together, but our marriage was wonderful and I will never regret it. I love her.”

Lacey nodded, thinking that was the most true thing she had heard in a while.

“Jo’s lucky you’re her dad.”

Chief grabbed his chest in appreciation of Lacey’s kind words, “Thank you.”

“Good night.”

******

Karen woke Danny up at 5 am as she had promised Lacey she would do.

“Danny, Danny!” She rocked him a little and opened his curtains.

The sun wasn’t up yet but the blue glow was still bright enough to annoy someone who was trying to sleep.

“Mmnnngggg, no!” Danny groaned and covered his head with his blankets.

“You get up right now before I throw this cold water on you!” Karen scolded.

“You’re bluffing.” He chanced and rolled onto his back before realizing what day it was and that his wife was not beside him.

He shot upright, a little too fast and instantly regretted it when he felt the dizziness.

“Happy graduation day!” Karen danced a little, equal parts excited for him and furious with him.

“Where’s Lacey?”

“Kyle walked her home to her parents last night. They had an interesting conversation.” Karen rolled her eyes.

Danny rubbed his face and sighed deeply as memories from the night before came rushing back to him.

“Your wife requested I wake you early so you can review your speech.”

“Thanks.”

“Lacey is your wife now, Danny.”

“I know—“

“Grow up. You wanted this, you got it.”

Danny nodded.

“Did you cheat on her?”

“No, maybe, I don’t know—“

“You don’t know?”

“I mean, we were dancing, Phoebe and I—and honestly, if Lacey were dancing with a guy the way Phoebe and I were dancing, I might think it was cheating.”

Karen just shook her head.

“You’re mad at me too?”

Karen threw her hands in the air, “You got three girls pregnant this year, Danny, and slept with god knows how many others—“

“Hey!”

“You married one of them, the right one, and yet you continue to sabotage yourself, so yeah! I am mad at you! No get your ass out of bed, get your shit together and fix this!” Karen stormed out and slammed Danny’s door.

His mother had yelled at him before, but not like this. Danny took a shower and sat at his desk to rework his speech. He slid the serotonin necklace over his head, “I need your help today, Crane.”

Danny texted Lacey and asked that they meet up at the school before the ceremony was to begin so their parents could get pictures and they’d have a moment to talk. Lacey agreed and Danny got to work.

Kyle drove the Jaguar to graduation, Karen in the passenger seat and Danny stuffed into the back. He saw Lacey, as gorgeous as ever, waiting with her parents by the entrance to the school. Danny couldn’t get out of the car fast enough, pushing at his mom’s seat before she had even gotten out of the car.

“Just one second, good lord!” Karen griped and yanked the seat forward. Danny crawled out and scrambled for his cap and gown.

Karen helped to get him into it, zipping it and adjusting his tie. She was already crying, wearing huge sunglasses and no eye makeup in an attempt to get through this day.

“Is that my son-in-law?”

Danny could hear Judy recognize him and was hoping she wasn’t about to chew him out. He waved and swatted at his mom’s hands.

“C’mon, am I done here? Lacey’s waiting—“

Vikram was not far behind them, rambling into the school parking lot in Danny’s well loved car.

“Hey Danny!” Vikram greeted him.

“Hey!” Danny waved to his father, obviously preoccupied trying to make his way to Lacey.

“What’s wrong?”

Danny slowed down and took a few steps away from his mom, “Honestly? I messed up last night.” He really could use a little more advice or support, he’d take either right now.

“Messed up?”

Danny looked at his dad regretfully, “I went to a party.”

Vikram squinted as he tried to read between the lines, “Well you’re not in jail so—“ Vikram’s eyes popped open wide, “Please tell me this doesn’t involve another girl.”

“I messed up.” Not willing to tell him this involved Phoebe.

“What are we talking about here? How bad is it?”

“It was just a dance, but like, a disgusting inappropriate dance and Lacey was right there for the whole thing and I’m such an asshole.”

“You were drinking again.”

“Yes.”

“I just gave you this advice on your wedding day, Daniel! I specifically said that when the moment comes when you’re thinking of looking somewhere else, turn to Lacey.”

“How do I fix this?” Danny looked over, watching as Judy adjusted Lacey’s cap for her.

“You’re so young, Danny—is this that you really want? No one would blame you if you decided you weren’t done, you know, looking for new experiences.”

“I want this.”

Vikram shook his head, “Okay, then go talk to her. You’ve gotta tell her. She needs to know that she’s your priority, D. I mean it, it’s the two of you and that’s it. Turn in, lay it bare, no one else can fix this but you two.”

Vikram took a turn fixing Danny’s tie before he basically shoved him toward Lacey and her family.

“Hi.” Danny greeted her like they were partners in some lame classroom assignment.

“Hi.” Lacey answered the same way.

“Lacey—“ He tried to grab her hands and she moved them away.

“If you’re going to say you’re sorry right now you can just save it. I’m so sick of hearing those words come out of your mouth.”

“Okay, then I apologize.” Danny said like the smart ass he was.

Their families knew they had to figure this out on their own and turned away to shoot the shit together to give them a minute alone.

“I thought about it and if that was you and Archie—“ Danny shook his head, “I definitely see that as a cheat. I cheated—“ He shrugged, beginning to spiral.

“Whoa, whoa. For god sakes, Danny, you didn’t cheat. I was standing right there, unless there’s something else you wanna tell me?” Lacey crossed her arms.

“No! No—but you deserve so much more than a drunk husband rubbing his crotch on other women.”

“One woman in particular, but yes, I agree.” Lacey huffed.

“I’ll be more. I want this.” Danny said honestly, trying to listen to his dad’s advice now, three days too late.

“You’re going to fuck her again in college.” Lacey said like it was imminent.

“I made promises to you and I’m working on the boundaries. I messed up, but hooking up with her again will not be happening.”

“It’s not smart to make that kind of promise. It’s also an incredibly stressful thought to bear. The wondering and the worrying. There’s no way I’ll make it through four years like that. We won’t make it.”

He grabbed her hands now, afraid he was losing her, “I’ll talk to you about what I’m feeling if it comes up. I’ll call you, I’ll FaceTime you, I’ll text you—whatever, I want this, and I’m so sorry.” He snuck that in anyway.

Lacey sighed, “Okay.” She wanted this too.

“Okay?” Danny was too scared to assume he was back in her good graces. He needed her to say more words.

“Yeah, apology accepted.”

“Oh my god.”

“She looked hot last night, not gonna lie.” Lacey shrugged and smiled coyly.

Danny shook his head no, “Don’t do that to me.”

“Just a little payback.”

Danny grabbed her and the two of them hugged each other until one of the other class moms, who had brought her own steamer, came over to help get all of the wrinkles out of their gowns.

“Danny!” Mrs. Benson came hobbling over toward their group and waved, “You ready?!”

“I’m ready.”

“We’re lining up in two minutes, your parents should find their seats!”

“Quick! Pictures!” Samuel shouted and took a few shots of Danny and Lacey before they were dragged away and absorbed by the class advisors.

******

The Green Grove High School class of 2020 lined up in alphabetical order, Danny holding tight to Lacey’s hand as she stood behind him. They had practiced this march last week, before Lacey Porter had become Lacey Desai. No one knew except Coach Chandler, Mrs. Benson and Principal Tang.

Their classmates had assumed that Lacey was folded in behind Danny to support him and calm his anxiety before his big speech and that she would fall in line where she belonged somewhere in between Jo Masterson and Archie Yates.

As they approached the stage, Danny continued on and climbed the steps to sit next to Gloria Crane behind the podium while everyone else filtered into their seats.

A space was held at the beginning of their row for Gloria Crane to sit after her speech. She was going to walk on Regina’s behalf. Next to this empty seat sat Phoebe Daly, followed by another empty seat reserved for Danny. Next in their row sat Lacey, and rounding out the end of their row was Cole Farrell.

Lacey tried to stay focused on this happy milestone, eyes on Danny as he chatted with Mrs. Crane. It was not lost on Lacey that she was literally sitting inside the story of their senior year, laid out in chronological order.

“Hey, you lost, Porter?” Phoebe asked like the blunt bitch she was.

“Nope. I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” Lacey answered cryptically.

“You sure you’re ready to graduate? It seems like you forgot how alphabetical order works—“

“Oh, Daly, you’re just pissed that you won’t be able to rub your genitals all over Danny today.” Lacey smiled.

“He shouldn’t need a baby sitter. He’s a grown man.” Phoebe huffed out a laugh.

“I’m no babysitter.”

“Whatever.” Phoebe rolled her eyes, thinking that one of the advisors would see her any moment now and move her back where she belonged.

“Hi.”

Lacey sat back against her seat, exhaling and praying for strength as she turned toward the greeting she had received.

“Hello.” Lacey said flatly to a hopeful Cole Farrell.

“We haven’t had the chance to talk—“

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“I’m sorry.”

Lacey was so tired of hearing those words. They had quickly lost their meaning as her and Danny worked through these last few months of their relationship. It was time to clear this up.

Lacey turned to Cole, studying his pathetic remorseful face for a moment before opening her mouth.

“You’re not worth the stress it will put on me to tell you how I really feel so let me make this very clear, your apology, is not accepted.”

“I get it.” Cole looked down, obviously disappointed.

“I didn’t see you at Archie’s party last night—“ She decided to torture him a little bit.

“Party?”

“Oh, that’s right, you weren’t invited.” She made a faux cringe face.

Cole focused back on the podium and crossed his arms across his chest like a three year old in time-out.

Lacey sat back as well, frustrated that she was stuck in this row. She could easily link all of her frustrations back to Danny, but she knew that wasn’t fair. They were in this together forever now. She took a deep breath.

Mrs. Benson was the first up to the podium.

“Good morning family and friends of the 2020 graduating class of Green Grove High School!”

Mrs. B paused and clapped her own hands, smiling to the class she clearly loved.

“Today we will hear some testimony from two very important people. Following that, Principal Tang will begin calling names for diplomas. As for after that, well, all I can say is please be safe and I am so proud of you all!”

The class clapped and whistled, all of them excited for this special day.

“At this time, please welcome Gloria Crane.” Mrs. B clapped and nodded to Gloria as she approached the microphone.

Mrs. Crane expressed her gratitude and accepted the honorary valedictorian plaque that was presented to her in memory of Regina. She followed it up by giving the beautiful speech that Regina had written to her classmates before her tragic accident.

Despite Regina’s relationship with most of them, everyone felt uplifted by her words of encouragement. Lacey looked around and spied Danny and a few others repeatedly wiping tears from their faces. Danny had his hand wrapped tightly around the dog tags that hung from his neck.

Once Mrs. Crane concluded her speech, she walked to Regina’s empty seat next to Phoebe and took a moment to pull herself together.

“That was beautiful.” Lacey leaned across Phoebe and touched Gloria’s arm.

“It really was—“ Phoebe added.

Gloria squeezed her hand, “Thank you girls.” She smiled, eyes covered by her large sunglasses.

Phoebe and Lacey stared at each other for a moment, both of them deciding silently that they needed to stop their bullshit. This is how sorry was supposed to feel, Lacey thought.

“Alright folks, next up we’ll be hearing from your Class President, Royal Court recipient, Captain and MVP of the now State Champion Green Grove Grizzlies Varsity Soccer Team—“

“Woo!” Jo screamed

“Go Grizzlies!” Rico shouted at the same time.

The soccer players and a few other classmates, Lacey included, whistled and clapped. This made Danny smile, which then made Lacey smile.

“Thank you—“ Mrs. B giggled before continuing, “This person also took on strategic planning duties to coordinate equipment drives, class trips and this very graduation ceremony. This person tutors peers, took on three AP classes this year and has committed to NYU on a soccer scholarship as they pursue a degree in chemical engineering. A little known fact about this person is that they also earned a 512 on their MCAT, which if you do not know, means this person could without a doubt be one of the best doctors in the country, if they wanted to.” Mrs. B shrugged, “It’s my great pleasure to introduce your class of 2020 Valedictorian, Daniel Desai.”

The cheer from the crowd as Danny approached the podium was louder than he expected. He looked out at his classmates, the massive crowd of family and friends, the staff and finally landed his eyes on home, Lacey. He gave her a nod and found strength in the genuine support and warm smile he felt pouring from her.

“Thanks, Mrs. B—thanks for that MCAT bombshell too, I hadn’t even told my mom that yet.” Danny smiled at his mom in the crowd, “Sorry mom.”

Karen smiled and waved to him, further relaxing him and helping to ease him into his heavy speech.

“Welcome, my fellow class of 2020, we made it!”

Danny held his hands out to his peers to acknowledge them, who responded immediately and took the opportunity to make some noise, making Danny smile again.

“We’ve been through it—“ Danny nodded, his eyes wide and receiving matching validation from everyone in his class.

“I wanted to start today by saying thank you to my friend, Gloria Crane for being here and delivering Regina’s speech. I promise my goal here today is not have some extension of a eulogy for Regina, but I do want to make it clear that I was certainly not your valedictorian. That title rested squarely on Regina’s shoulders. Regina was my friend; we shared an incredible love of learning. We wrote our speeches together, planning to deliver them today back to back, to have them flow. But that’s not how life works sometimes, so here we are.”

Danny paused to tamp down his emotions, willing his voice not to crack. Lacey watched as he again reached for his necklace and locked eyes with her.

“I am accepting valedictorian because I was the next in line and the person behind me deserves to be acknowledged as salutatorian—Doug! Take a bow, man, congratulations!” Doug stood up awkwardly and pushed his glasses up his face. Everyone clapped politely.

“If Regina is watching me right now, she’s angry.” Danny smiled and some of their classmates definitely agreed, remembering Regina’s feisty, standoffish personality.

“Regina was focused on her goals two hundred percent and would never have allowed anyone to sway her from her path. So, would she be angry that I was now valedictorian? Nope. For one, there was no competition. No, she would be angry that I was presented this opportunity and then proceeded to climb up here and talk about her instead.” Danny chuckled knowing that would be the absolute truth. This time he looked at Gloria.

“So I won’t, but I will thank her for pushing me and for understanding what it takes to be passionate about learning. That thanks extends to teachers like all of you—“ Danny held his hand out to include the staff that sat behind him.

“Without educators like those who invested in us during our time at Green Grove High School, we would not have had the direction, support and encouragement we needed to get here today, so thank you.”

Danny pulled back to clap, his classmates following his lead and taking a moment to clap for the staff.

“Life really is about just that: direction, support and encouragement. I’ve interacted with every single one of you in the last four years. Some of you have plans or goals you want to work for. Some of you have strict timelines. I know some of you have no clue what you want to do, or maybe your goals are not what others might see as important or attainable. If you don’t have a direction right now, make that your direction. Help support someone else who needs it, encourage those around you. That is what people like Mrs. Benson and Coach Chandler did for me, and now I’m here with a plan for my future. You can do this, the future, this world, it’s ours. It’s yours. I’m the type of person who wants to experience everything. I want to see it, feel it, touch it. I’ve seen how short life can be and I’m not wasting any time. Buy the ticket, take the ride, you know what I’m sayin’? Be kind to each other. If you’re lost, if you have trouble finding a voice, I’ll be your direction and I’ll be your voice. I’ll be that person for you because I know you’ll be behind me supporting and encouraging me when I need you. We might mess up, but we’ll do it together. That’s just what a team does, and every single person that makes up the 2020 senior class of Green Grove High School is on my team.”

Danny’s classmates erupted in applause at Danny’s sweet inclusion of them in his life.

“Congratulations, team, you’ve earned this. Don’t forget to vote.”

Danny class, the staff and all of the friends and family were on their feet in seconds to applaud Danny’s lovely speech. He nodded to them and made his way to his seat, being absorbed by back-pats and high-fives as he went.

He hugged Gloria as he entered their row, accepting a hug from Phoebe as well before respectfully pulling away and embracing Lacey.

“You did it!” Lacey said into his ear, smiling and so proud of her brilliant husband.

They couldn’t hear much due to the roar of the crowd. They laced their fingers together and sat back down. Lacey squeezed his hand, making Danny look over only to find her absolutely pining after him.

He leaned in close, “You know this is the worst possible time—“

Lacey mashed her lips together and nodded, “I do. I can’t control these things.”

Danny got his face right in her ear, “I promise you, when we’re back in our bed tonight, I will worship every inch of you.”

That declaration did not help things at all. Danny pulled back to watch Lacey’s mouth open and her obvious arousal spread throughout her body.

“Oh god.”

“Lace—“

She worried the inside corner of her mouth and tried to keep her eyes off of him.

Danny looked around subtly and realized how smooshed together they really were. He had an idea.

“I got you.”

Danny brought his leg up and leisurely brought his foot over to cross his knee, resting it there for a bit. He slid his hand into the pocket of her gown and easily forced his fingers through the seam he found there. Now inside the privacy of their grad gown cocoon, Danny’s fingers slid their way straight under her skirt and moved her panties to the side so he would have full contact to rub her clit.

They both kept their eyes forward, Lacey having a hard time not panting like a fool in front of everyone. Phoebe knew something was happening but had yet to figure it out, she kept her eyes on them.

Danny leaned in toward her again, “I wish I was inside of you right now.”

“Play fair.” Lacey almost begged as Danny pushed his fingers against her clit with almost too much pressure, exactly what she needed.

Danny worked her exactly the way he knew she liked. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She crossed and uncrossed her ankles, shifting in her seat as she got closer, flexing her clit against his hand and making him smirk.

Lacey’s hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Danny’s knee, the tiniest whine escaping before Danny kissed her quickly and absorbed her climax. Lacey’s legs clenched tightly around his hand. Phoebe didn’t know how, but recognized that Lacey had just finished right in front of her.

“Thank you.” Lacey kissed him again.

Danny just winked at her.

Danny slid his hand out slowly and nonchalantly brought his fingers up to his mouth to lick as if he were biting some hang nails. No one had a clue, except for Phoebe. Danny glanced over her way and did a double take when he caught Phoebe’s surprised face.

“Cap.” Danny smiled, he knew he was busted.

“Wow.”

“Some things just can’t wait.” He smiled again and snuggled in tighter against Lacey.

Principal Tang began calling each graduate to walk across the stage to accept their diplomas. Danny’s row eventually stood and moved toward the line, Lacey remaining hand in hand by Danny’s side.

Principal Tang continued, “Regina Crane,” Gloria Crane walked up onto the stage to accept Regina’s diploma.

“Phoebe Daly,” Phoebe danced her way to Principal Tang in excitement making everyone laugh and whistle.

“Daniel Desai,” the crowd cheered, shouts from Coach Chandler and the soccer team could be heard over everyone else.

“Lacey Desai,” Principal Tang announced next with a huge smile. The crowd was stunned for a few beats before their classmates lost it and stood to cheer for the surprise newlyweds.

Danny had waited for Lacey, the two joining hands and raising them up to a renewed cheer. They gave each other a quick peck and headed back to their seats, receiving lots of congratulatory feedback along the way.

“Cole Farrell.” Only Cole’s family and a few polite guests clapped for Cole.

“Holy shit, you’re MARRIED?!” Phoebe’s face was priceless.

“Lacey’s my wife, yes.”

“Oh my god—“

Phoebe knew she had zero chance of scoring with Danny during their time at NYU and decided right then to cut her losses and look forward to all of the new people she’d meet there. Danny chose Lacey in the end, not her. She was done.

“Congratulations.” She said to both of them.

“Thank you.” Lacey accepted.

Principal Tang presented their class to the crowd after the final names were read. Their class took their caps off and tossed them into the air, celebrating this milestone together. Danny grabbed Lacey and twirled her gently, finding her lips and giving her another kiss.

“I love you.” Lacey said first this time.

“I love you back.”


End file.
